Le contexte émotionnel
by Huntress-dark
Summary: Mikasa est entrée dans l'armée dans l'unique but de sauver son titan de frère Eren. Elle refuse de s'attacher à qui que ce soit dans la crainte de souffrir. Mais qu'adviendra-t-elle lorsqu'elle devra gérer la haine profonde qu'elle ressent pour son Caporal-chef Livaï ? (Début rating T qui va devenir M)
1. 1 - Nous sommes remplaçables

**LE CONTEXTE EMOTIONNEL**

Livaï x Mikasa

 **Rating :** M pour la violence, le langage ainsi que les quelques scènes sexuelles.

Drame, romance et humour.

 **NOTE AUTEUR :**

 _Un premier chapitre qui mûrit depuis un certain temps dans mes dossiers et je voulais vous le partager._

 _J'aime ce couple et je suis triste qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de fictions le concernant en français. Donc j'y apporte ma petite contribution. Je ne sais pas si cela sera beaucoup lu, mais j'avais envie de le partager._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous l'aimerez autant que j'aime l'écrire. C'est en regardant la magnifique et incroyable série Sherlock que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fiction. Le caractère « sociopathe » de Sherlock m'a rappelé cette façon qu'avait Mikasa à manier ses sentiments alors je me suis dis : « lance-toi ! »_

 _Donc des moments seront des petits clins d'œil parfois même des gros ;) Une partie des chapitres sont ok mais, je suis tellement peu sûre de moi que je doute souvent avant de publier._

 _Désolée d'avance, ahahah._

 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous vous amuserez en lisant ça ! En route pour l'aventure !_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _ **Nous sommes remplaçables.**_

 _Ce monde est cruel._

Il était cruel parce que la nature de l'homme était faite ainsi. Cette vision de la vie s'était offerte aux yeux de Mikasa lorsqu'elle fut spectatrice de la mort de ses parents biologiques alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de neuf ans. Les murs de sa maison étaient recouverts de sang. Le repas était encore fumant sur la table et les broderies de sa mère étaient toutes tâchées.

Il pleuvait cette nuit-là. Mikasa pouvait encore entendre la pluie battante contre les vitres de la maison en bois. Le feu dans la cheminée n'avait pas suffi à réchauffer la pièce où l'horreur avait eu lieu.

Inspirant profondément, la soldate brune sentait une brûlure familière dans ses poumons comme si elle avait couru plusieurs kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Son cœur semblait avoir grimpé dans sa gorge tant elle était nouée.

Elle pouvait encore sentir chaque fibre de son corps vibrer de peur et d'horreur. Ses mains, si petites à l'époque, s'étaient plaquées sur sa bouche alors que la bile lui montait aux lèvres. Son cerveau conservait depuis toutes ces années l'odeur de mort dans son esprit.

Elle releva instinctivement son échappe rouge devant ses narines. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était enfant à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

Fixant le plafond de son dortoir, Mikasa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son esprit errait comme quasiment chaque nuit, dans son passé. Fouillant, creusant, retournant les aspects les plus sombres de son histoire.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

C'était ainsi depuis la mort de ses parents et ces choses-là s'étaient amplifiées lors de son entrée dans l'armée. Tuer et voir des morts la ramenaient irrémédiablement à son enfance et à ces hommes.

C'était comme ça chaque soir.

Mikasa se tendit sur le maigre matelas sur lequel elle était allongée. Son dos était endolori à cause de son entraînement de la journée mais, le lit n'aidait en rien à apaiser ses courbatures.

Elle y avait peut-être été un peu forte aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme avait fait bande à part pour l'entraînement. Personne ne voulait s'entraîner avec elle, tant son niveau de combat était élevé. Jean avait accepté cependant un combat avec elle, dans l'espoir de savourer quelques instants seul avec la jeune brune. Il avait rapidement regretté son choix.

Mikasa n'avait pas été tendre. Au bout de plusieurs voyages au sol, Jean avait grommelé son mécontentement, les joues rouges sous l'effort et la honte avant de lui dire qu'il changeait de partenaire.

Cela n'affecta pas la jeune femme. Elle était habituée à ce genre de chose et elle n'en tenait pas rigueur son ami. Il n'y avait que Sasha qui acceptait de se plier au jeu en s'associant régulièrement à elle pour les exercices.

Depuis que Mikasa l'avait sauvé d'un titan, Sasha s'était liée d'amitié avec elle.

Mikasa lui avait jeté un regard par automatisme, espérant la voir venir vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle était en train de faire l'idiote avec Connie. Elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de les interrompre.

La jeune soldate connaissait l'attirance qu'avec son amie pour le garçon. Elle s'était donc entraînée seule, répétant ses mouvements dans le vide sans rien dire.

Elle laissa ses yeux rouler sur le côté tandis que sa colocataire de dortoir Sasha dormait à poings fermés. Un léger filet de bave coulait le long de sa mâchoire droite pour s'écraser sur son oreiller. Serrant un livre contre sa poitrine sur lequel Mikasa avait pu discerner une patate de dessinée, Sasha laissa un ronflement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Contrairement à Mikasa, Sasha ne semblait pas être dérangée par l'aspect rudimentaire de sa couchette et ses nuits étaient paisibles. Chaque soir patate girl jacassait sur divers sujets triviaux, surtout ceux qui concernaient Connie, avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour irrémédiablement s'endormir au bout de dix minutes.

Pelotonnée dans son pyjama à l'effigie de sandwichs, elle ressemblait à une enfant innocente qui n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à terrasser des titans. Cette vision fit légèrement sourire la fille que l'on nommait à présent comme le "miracle de l'Humanité".

 _Au moins une qui est bien ici,_ songea avec amusement Mikasa avant d'étudier à nouveau le plafond de sa chambre.

Un léger rictus barra les lèvres de Mikasa dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle était devenue une des personnes avec Armin et Eren, qu'elle pouvait définir comme « amie ».

C'était étrange pour la jeune femme de penser de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les interactions sociales et cela depuis la mort de ses parents. Alors voilà qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une fille comme Sasha. Si dynamique, si enjouée et si extravertie.

 _Maman et papa l'auraient sûrement apprécié._

La soldate poussa un nouveau soupire en songeant qu'elle devait penser à autre chose qu'à ses pensées morbides qui la visitait chaque soir. Elle se sentait déjà elle-même suffisamment morbide. Nerveusement, elle joua avec les pans de son écharpe qui ne la quittait jamais.

Le visage blotti contre cette dernière, elle respira une nouvelle fois profondément. Cela avait souvent pour effet de l'apaiser et de lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle.

La jeune femme observa les fissures du plafond tandis que son esprit errait à présent ailleurs. Cet ailleurs qui occupait chaque seconde de son esprit et de son attention.

 _Eren._

Le prénom de son frère adoptif cognait dans chaque partie de son crâne. Il était toujours présent, près d'elle, dans son esprit. C'était comme s'il y était incrusté. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle arrivait à le voir sourire alors qu'il la regardait avec ses immenses yeux verts si expressifs.

 _Contrairement aux miens_ , songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume à son égard.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles se tendre. La douleur de ses courbatures apparue comme un soubresaut qui la transperça une demi-seconde.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Les entraînements et ses essais de transformation lui prenaient un temps important. Les rares instants où elle le voyait étaient lors des repas, mais bien souvent, il était pris par ses conversations avec ses autres amis.

Le Major Erwin voulait à tout prit qu'Eren arrive à se contrôler lors de ses transformations afin de l'utiliser comme arme de guerre.

Cette idée fit frémir Mikasa de colère. Il lui était insupportable de savoir que ces hommes utilisaient son frère de façon aussi froide et inhumaine. Il n'était pas une bête, bon sang !

Il était son frère et il devait rester à ses côtés afin qu'il soit en toute sécurité. Partager Eren et le voir s'éloigner de cette façon la rendaient folle d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Elle savait que cela était égoïste de voir les choses de cette façon, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir Eren en danger.

Il était celui qui comptait.

Cette phrase était profondément ancrée en elle depuis cette nuit où il était venu la secourir. Il l'avait protégé et sauvé d'une vie misérable et d'une mort certaine. Il lui avait appris à se battre et à ne plus avoir peur. Elle n'avait jamais tremblé face quoique ce soit depuis ce jour.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir en clôturant ses paupières, espérant que ce geste l'aiderait à s'endormir, mais son cerveau ne cessait de produire des images nouvelles de son passé. Elles dansèrent derrière ses paupières, la narguant chaque seconde.

Elle pouvait se voir encore dans la maison de ses parents. Tremblante, les yeux brillants de larmes tandis qu'ils se faisaient massacrer.

Elle entendait encore les hoquets de terreurs lorsque la hache d'un des hommes, s'était plantée dans le trapèze gauche de son père.

Terrorisée par ce souvenir, Mikasa agrippa le drap de son lit et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait hurler de douleur, mais sa mâchoire se crispa rapidement ce qui étouffa le son. Jamais elle n'arriverait à oublier ce moment.

Bien que Mikasa ait tué ces hommes avec l'aide d'Eren, elle n'arrivait pas à en tirer une satisfaction totale. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire du trafic d'humain et que dans les murs, des gens continuaient à le faire. Elle savait que des enfants, continuaient d'être enlevés pour être vendus.

Elle inspira brièvement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tandis que son pouls était d'une rapidité inquiétante. Elle grommela dans un chuchotement, mécontente de se laisser emporter par ses sentiments.

 _Les sentiments._

Ils ne faisaient jamais correctement les choses. Mikasa ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation d'être guidée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la vague dévastatrice de sentiments qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'elle avait cru Eren mort.

Et aussi le chagrin lorsqu'elle l'avait enveloppé de ses bras. Elle se souvenait de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'elle s'était autorisée à pleurer contre son frère inconscient.

Non les sentiments n'étaient pas une bonne chose, car le monde était cruel. Depuis qu'elle savait ça, elle refusait de ressentir la moindre peine et encore moins de l'afficher aux yeux des autres.

Le réveil fut aussi complexe que le coucher pour Mikasa. Des cernes violacés avaient fais leurs apparitions sous ses yeux alors qu'elle peinait à se réveiller correctement. Elle avait envie de ne voir personne, mais l'heure du petit-déjeuner avait été annoncée. Sasha l'avait réveillé avec hâte en la secouant, chantonnant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Péniblement, Mikasa avait suivi sa colocataire qui sautillait jusqu'au réfectoire. Il y avait déjà un bon nombre de soldats qui s'était installé. Le bruit dans la grande salle à manger lui donna envie de retourner se coucher. Il y avait trop de monde et Mikasa avait toujours détesté ça. Le contact humain était quelque chose de trop complexe pour elle.

Elle appréciait être dans la masse et ne pas être vue ou bien abordée. Elle s'installa à la même table que d'habitude tandis que ses camarades la saluaient. C'était Sasha qui s'était octroyé la tâche de répondre.

Connie, Jean, Armin et Sasha formaient le petit groupe restreint que Mikasa tolérait lorsqu'elle devait être dans une situation de contact humain.

Composée de son visage neutre, la jeune femme observait ses amis discutés et gesticuler. Elle trouvait toujours cela épuisant de participer aux conversations animées qu'ils tenaient. Alors cela l'était encore plus, maintenant qu'elle était en manque de sommeil. Mais sa mauvaise humeur naissante s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit Eren se joindre à eux.

Il lui adressa un de ses sourires lumineux qu'elle affectionnait tant, mais elle se contenta de lui offrir un mouvement de tête. Il n'était que rarement présent étant donné qu'il était surveillé par le bataillon d'exploration. Mikasa avait tenté de demander au Major de lui attribuer la responsabilité d'Eren mais, l'homme avait toujours refusé catégoriquement.

— **Tout va bien ?** l'interrogea-t-il en penchant sa tête vers elle.

— **Comment se passent les transformations ?** répliqua-t-elle en ignorant son regard curieux.

A la question de sa sœur adoptive, Eren laissa ses lèvres s'étirer davantage alors qu'il bomba inconsciemment sa poitrine.

— **Bien. Hanji dit que je suis sûre la bonne voix, même si je crois que nous avons encore de travail.**

— **Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, Eren.**

— **J'espère. Je suis en train de m'améliorer, mais je souhaite que les choses évoluent plus vite. J'ai hâte de savoir combien de titans je peux écraser !** déclara-t-il en frappant son point sur la table avec impatience.

— **Le but n'est pas que tu te mets en danger pour eux,** souligna-t-elle en le couvant du regard avec bienveillance. **Pour ces gens, nous sommes remplaçables.**

Le garçon poussa un soupire agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle l'agaçait et elle le savait. Eren était un garçon qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir, mais lorsque les conséquences lui tombaient dessus. Ce caractère était celui qui la poussait à être encore plus vigilante qu'à l'accoutumé.

— **Ne sois pas si négative ! Je ne crains rien. Le Caporal m'a assuré que je serai en sécurité lors des tentatives sur le terrain.**

A l'évocation de leur supérieur, Mikasa pinça brièvement ses lèvres.

— **La même sécurité que lors de ton procès ?** ne put-elle se retenir de dire.

— **Oh, arrête ! C'était la seule solution, Mikasa. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur ça. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le résultat.**

— **Hum.**

Elle ne voulait rien dire de plus. Se mettre en colère et lui expliquer la folie dans laquelle il s'embarquait n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire à cet instant. Surtout pas ici.

Eren était beaucoup trop expressif et allait très vite dans les extrêmes. Mikasa ne voulait pas gérer ça avec son manque de fatigue et ce nombre exagérément élevé de témoins.

Elle le laissa donc gagner pour cette fois. Elle savait qu'il serait nécessaire qu'elle aborde à nouveau le sujet, mais cela arrivera une fois qu'il ne sera plus prêt à l'affronter.

Eren tourna son visage en direction du reste du groupe pour parler de diverses choses. Mikasa resta silencieuse en observant à quel point Eren était doué pour interagir avec les autres. Il n'avait pas de difficultés à dire ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il ressentait.

Cela avait toujours été une chose qui fascinait la soldate. Elle qui étouffait chaque sensation, elle admirait la détermination, la passion et la férocité avec laquelle son frère parlait. Il affichait un sourire radieux. Mikasa sentit son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine en songeant à quel point il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon.

— **Dites, vous pensez qu'on va rester encore longtemps dans ces murs ?** demanda Connie avec sérieux, chose qui était rare.

Eren cligna brièvement des yeux tandis qu'Armin poussa un bref soupire.

— **C'est une bonne question. Je crois que les supérieurs préparent une mission extra-muros.**

— **Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour nous y envoyez ?** grogna Jean en buvant son café, le regard morne.

Armin haussa ses petites épaules tandis qu'il planta son regard en direction du garçon.

— **Peut-être qu'ils ne nous juges pas encore prêt.**

— **Ce que j'en dis c'est que j'aurai dû m'inscrire aux brigades spéciales. Je suis sûr qu'on y bouffe mieux ! En plus, on n'a pas besoin de se lever pour être traité comme une merde. On s'est tapé trois ans, les pieds dans la boue à en chier. Je pensais que le bataillon d'exploration était mieux foutu que ça.**

— **Idiot** , lâcha Mikasa dans un souffle alors que le ton de sa voix restait neutre.

Elle tourna son regard en direction de Jean qui était pétrifiée sur place. Le regard de la brune était si glacial. Elle pouvait voir les marques qu'elle avait faites à son compagnon de bataille à la figure. Le bleu était étendu et il prenait toute la joue de Jean.

Tous a la table avaient cessé de parler, patientant sagement de connaître la réaction de la soldate. Il était rare lorsque Mikasa s'exprimait, mais souvent cela n'était pas pour rien.

— **Ton esprit est si vide et placide que tu ne te rends pas compte de la bêtise que tu dis. Le bataillon d'exploration n'est pas une porte vers l'amusement. Sortir sans avoir le niveau requis, nous mettrait tous en danger. Si tu crois que la vie est un jeu alors tu es un idiot.**

Jean ne rétorqua rien à part un bref sifflement de mécontentement. Eren avait parfois l'impression que lorsque sa sœur parlait, elle avait un fusil à la place de la bouche et que ses mots étaient des balles.

Il ne frissonna pas à cette idée. La froideur qu'elle affichait était destinée aux autres, pas à lui. Il connaissait à présent Mikasa depuis un certain nombre d'années et elle avait toujours été présente pour lui.

Trop présente même.

Eren vit Jean pâlir à chacun des mots de sa sœur adoptive. Bien qu'il soit d'accord avec Mikasa, il trouva les termes employés un peu trop dur. Mais c'était Mikasa. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait arrondir les angles. Elle était brutale et ne pesait pas ses mots lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à exprimer son avis sur le sujet. C'était si rare que cela en fût déboussolant.

Ce fut la seule intervention de Mikasa durant le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer davantage aux échanges avec ses camarades. Armin avait détendu l'atmosphère en changeant la conversation.

Dévissant son cou, Mikasa jeta un regard à la table qui était à l'opposée de la sienne. Trois personnes y étaient en train de discuter, isolées du reste du réfectoire. Les trois soldats étaient calmes et semblaient être dans une bulle invisible qui les isolait du reste du monde. Ses trois individus répondaient aux noms de :

 _Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun et Bertolt Hoover._

Mikasa les lorgnaient discrètement chaque jour. Son regard était glacial et tranchant. Depuis son entrée dans l'armée et sa rencontre avec ses trois-là, elle les observait.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur eux, elle sentait quelque chose au plus profond d'elle remuer. C'était de la méfiance mêlée à de la suspicion.

Bien entendue, elle avait gardée ça pour elle. Mikasa pinça discrètement ses lèvres, seul signe visible du combat qui se jouait en elle. Comment aurait-elle pu le dire à ses amis sans avoir la moindre preuve ? C'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas se baser sur un simple ressentiment ou une intuition.

Ses yeux se plièrent de répulsion lorsque le regard d'Annie croisa le sien. La femme blonde n'avait pas un aspect avenant. Ses yeux plissés naturellement et sa moue pincée montrait son aversion à quiconque croisait son regard.

Mikasa mordit nerveusement sa langue en détournant son regard du petit groupe pour le fixer le contenu inchangé de son assiette. Elle n'avait rien touché, car l'appétit n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait que son lit et un isolement total.

Tentée de lorgner en catimini la soldate blonde, Mikasa serra ses poings pour résister à la tentation. Les regarder franchement n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et Mikasa le savait. Ses doutes se renforcèrent de plus en plus, cependant elle aurait été stupide de penser que son instinct seul l'aiderait à convaincre les autres. Pour le moment, Mikasa s'efforçait de courber l'échine et ignorait l'existence des trois soldats.

 _Pour l'instant._

— **Tout va bien Mikasa ?** l'interrogea Sasha la bouche pleine. **Tu as une sale tête.**

Mikasa ne bougea pas d'un poil, laissant son regard glisser vers son amie. Elle grimaça intérieurement à la remarque de Sasha en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait une mine à faire peur.

Mais, elle s'en moquait.

Mikasa ne s'était jamais souciée de son apparence physique et de ce que les gens pouvaient en pensée. C'était sans aucune importance.

— **Je suis en train de penser.**

— **A quoi ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec la nourriture ?** demanda Sasha avec espoir, les yeux brillants.

— **Ne soit pas ridicule.**

Sasha haussa ses petits sourcils bruns, non pas à cause du ton sec de son amie mais à cause du sérieux qui se lisait sur son visage.

Mikasa était toujours sérieuse et Sasha se souvenait de l'unique fois où la jeune femme avait rit à gorge déployé tant cet événement était inédit. Discrètement, bien que cela soit compliqué pour la soldate affamée, elle se pencha vers Ackerman pour chuchoter :

— **Alors de quoi il s'agit ? D'Eren ?**

Le prénom du garçon fit tourner la tête de Mikasa dans la direction de la jeune fille. Elle rencontra le regard inquiet de la jeune Sasha dont les iris bruns la lorgnaient avec appréhension. Mikasa eut la désagréable impression que son amie tentait de fouiller son âme dans l'espoir d'obtenir une information.

— **Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Eren ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en affichant un visage impassible alors qu'intérieurement, elle fronçait les sourcils.

— **Eh bien, tu es ici pour lui et tu t'inquiètes souvent pour lui.**

— **Cela ne concerne pas Eren.**

 _Du moins pas directement_ , songea-t-elle avec sérieux.

— **Ce n'est pas important,** reprit Mikasa d'une voix qui se voulait calme et mesurée.

— **Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air si soucieuse...**

— **Je ne suis pas soucieuse, Sasha.**

— **On ne dirait pourtant.**

— **Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas,** répéta-t-elle en entendant les voix de ses camarades entamer un débat sur la politique.

— **Mais-**

— **Tu as ronflé cette nuit,** la coupa Mikasa d'une voix tranchante pour mettre fin à leur conversation. **Et tu t'es endormie avec ce livre de cuisine.**

— **Oh ! Vraiment ? Cela explique mon rêve sur cette armée de pomme de terre qui écrasait les titans. Chose à part, tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Je t'ai entendu remuer toute la nuit.**

— **Impossible, tu ronflais,** asséna-t-elle en arquant légèrement un sourcil.

— **Pas toute la nuit.**

Depuis quelques semaines, elle savait combien Sasha s'inquiétait de ses insomnies de plus en plus fréquentes, mais chaque fois que la femme abordait la conversation, Mikasa roulait les yeux au ciel ou balayait ses propos du revers de la main.

Sans lui répondre quoique ce soit, Mikasa bondit sur ses jambes avec grâce sous le regard de Sasha. Elle lui lança un regard impassible comme à son habitude.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'en n'eut pas la force. Elle se contenta de la lorgner du coin de l'œil.

— **J'y penserai. Je vais aller courir.**

— **Tu devrais te reposer un peu,** répéta avec plus de fougue Patate Girl.

— **Non, j'ai besoin de bouger,** déclara Mikasa d'une voix monotone, contenant l'agacement qui naissait dans sa poitrine. **Si je reste sans rien faire, je vais m'endormir.**

— **Tu veux que je vienne ?**

— **Non. Finis mon repas si tu veux,** fit-elle en désignant son plateau d'un geste de menton sous le regard lumineux de Sasha.

Celle dernière la remercia à plusieurs reprises tout en agrippant le pain encore entier pour le fourrer dans sa bouche sous les regards désespérés de ses amis.

Personne ne fit attention à la disparition de Mikasa du réfectoire. Tous connaissaient son tempérament et chacun savait combien arrêter Mikasa Ackerman était inutile.

Elle était beaucoup trop taciturne pour se faire plus d'amis qu'elle n'en avait déjà et elle ne prêtait attention à personne à part à de rare cas comme Eren.

L'entrainement du jour concernait la rapidité et l'efficacité des soldats face aux titans. De nombreux titans de bois étaient installés dans une forêt près du camp. Les recrues avaient l'habitude à présent de ce genre d'exercice. C'était aussi habituel pour eux que de faire des tours de terrains jusqu'au crépuscule.

Mikasa se tenait prête à trancher toutes ces nuques en mousses. Elle laissa son regard couler sur le côté pour voir ses amis sérieux et parés au combat.

Dès que le signal fut donné, elle s'élança dans les airs à l'aide de son matériel. Le bruit des câbles sifflait dans ses oreilles tandis que ses cheveux virevoltaient devant son visage. Elle était rapide. Si rapide qu'au bout d'un cinq minutes, elle avait réussit à distancer ses camarades.

Bien que cela puisse être horrible à penser, elle en était heureuse. Non pas pour montrer sa supériorité, mais pour cesser d'entendre leurs courtes discussions, leurs rires ou encore même leurs respirations saccadées sous l'effort.

C'était la meilleure façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'attacher à eux. Leur perte n'en serait que moins douloureuse, car Mikasa se l'était déjà avouée. Elle savait déjà qu'elle perdrait une grande partie de ses amis durant ses prochains mois. Peut-être même partirait-elle avant eux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, son pied cogna une branche et elle sentit une sueur froide l'envahir. La jeune femme arriva à rectifier son axe de peu, alors que ses joues étaient devenues rouges. Elle tira rapidement sur son écharpe qui semblait l'étrangler. Elle continua son parcours en faisant attention à chacune de ses actions.

Soudain, sa vue se troubla lorsqu'elle vit un des titans de bois se dédoubler. Elle lâcha un gémissement contrarié, avant de sortir ses lames en secouant légèrement sa tête. Elle leva ses armes à une vitesse incroyable dans l'espoir de trancher la nuque d'un geste vif.

Mikasa se permit un sourire satisfait quand elle vit la profondeur du coup qu'elle avait infligé au monstre de bois. Elle continua ainsi avec deux autres titans, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième, sa vision se troubla à nouveau alors qu'elle serra sa mâchoire.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Clôturant rapidement ses yeux avant des les ouvrir avec force, elle constata que la sensation n'avait pas encore disparu. Elle vacilla alors que son visage chauffa sous l'effort. Déboussolée, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le tronc en plissant ses yeux. Sa vision était brouillée.

Elle porta une main sur son visage dans l'espoir d'ôter la fatigue et l'envie de dormir qui la prenait. Mikasa appuya sans ménagement sur ses paupières alors que la pression de ses doigts la soulageait l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle roula légèrement contre le tronc pour s'y adosser tandis que ses jambes se plièrent un peu sous son poids. La jeune femme laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir tandis que la faible brise qui faisait remuer ses cheveux l'apaisait quelque peu.

Elle se permit d'inspirer profondément avant de relâcher son souffle. Elle répéta l'acte trois fois en remplissant sa cage thoracique d'air avant de l'expulser ces fois-ci plus violemment.

Le monde semblait vaciller aux yeux de Mikasa. Sa tête était lourde et son endurance lui permettait à peine de finir le parcours d'entrainement. Elle voulait dormir, mais elle savait que lorsqu'elle irait s'allonger sur la piètre structure molle qui lui servait de matelas, elle cauchemarderait à nouveau.

Son état lamentable la fit immédiatement penser à Eren. Bien qu'elle manque de sommeil, elle devrait-être capable de repousser l'épuisement qui s'emparait d'elle pour le protéger. Ici, ce n'était qu'une simulation, mais la jeune soldate savait pertinemment qu'en situation réelle, elle aurait été incapable de venir au secoure de son frère.

Cette idée la fit frémir d'horreur. Elle frappa furieusement tronc de l'arbre. C'était inadmissible et elle sentit la colère contre-elle-même gronder dans sa poitrine. Non loin d'elle, une petite silhouette s'arrêta alors qu'une cape verte émeraude flottait dans les airs.

Mikasa vit son Caporal se poster sur une branche, non loin de la sienne. Livaï, « l'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité ». Le regard neutre de l'homme la jaugea et elle détestait ça. Elle sentit les petits poils de sa nuque se redresser de dégoût lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 _Il ne manquait plus que lui._

La simple présence de cet homme l'irritait autant qu'il l'agaçait. Son regard stoïque et implacable le rendait aux yeux de Mikasa, comme un putain de salaud arrogant. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser en direction de ses bottes. La vision de ces dernières la fit crisper sa mâchoire de colère.

La jeune soldate pouvait se souvenir aisément de ses bottes écraser le visage de son frère lors de ce fichu procès. Elle lui jeta un regard hargneux, sans cacher la haine qu'elle lui portait malgré le fait qu'il soit son supérieur.

— **Tu as un une gueule de merde, Ackerman. Soit tu dors la nuit, soit tu gères mieux tes activités nocturnes.**

 _Espèce de connard_ , pensa-t-elle furieusement.

— **Oui, monsieur,** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle jetait un regard méprisant au petit homme.

— **Alors fais-moi le plaisir de bouger ton cul de cette branche. En situation réel, tu es bouffée.**

Il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, virevoltant dans les airs avant de disparaître derrière les arbres. Mikasa fixa le point où elle avait vu son supérieur pour la dernière fois avant de serrer impétueusement ses poings.

Elle reprit une position de combat, prête à repartir trancher des nuques en mousse des titans de bois. Elle se lança dans le vide, actionnant les câbles de son matériel de 3D. Se déplacer pour elle n'était pas une difficulté, mais le manque de repos commençait à se faire sentir chez la jeune femme.

Mikasa peinait à se tenir droite. Ses jambes qui étaient habituellement si puissantes, avaient à présent des difficultés à se tenir correctement sur les branches et cela l'agaçait.

De plus, il avait fallut que ce nabot vienne la déranger alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de la situation. C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée, aujourd'hui. Furieuse, elle trancha profondément les parties vitales de ces monstres de bois à une vitesse alarmante. Elle sentait ses poumons la brûler alors que son souffle était irrégulier.

Ses muscles étaient brûlant et son corps en sueur. Elle s'en moquait. Les propos du Caporal Livaï s'étaient immiscés dans son esprit comme du poison et elle avait ressentit cette impulsion. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines alors que la pique de l'homme résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Elle ne se ferait pas bouffer. Elle était juste fatiguée aujourd'hui, mais elle savait qu'elle était suffisamment forte et entraînée pour survivre en milieux hostile.

 _Non, ce sale nabot avait tord._

Livaï l'observa du point final de cette course d'entrainement et il fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Il était agacé cependant d'avoir du pousser cette gamine à se reprendre tandis qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas dans l'exercice.

Il savait que cette femme était un excellent soldat et il respectait cela. Pourtant son caractère de merde l'empêchait d'être tendre avec elle. Son comportement l'irritait autant qu'il pouvait parfois l'amuser. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle recommence à travailler en solo parce que son frère adoptif était un suicidaire à titan.

— **Sale gamine,** grommela-t-il pour lui-même en la voyant rejoindre les autres recrues.

Il remarqua son souffle court et ses joues qui avaient rougis sous l'effort. Les cernes violacés qui s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux ne lui avaient pas échappé non plus. Le Caporal plissa ses yeux inexpressifs.

 _A_ _quoi tu joues, Ackerman ?_

Il se rapprocha des soldats et les lorgna d'un air ennuyé avant de leur donner ses impressions sur leur travail. Comme toujours, il ne fut pas tendre et rabaissa chacune des tentatives des jeunes soldats. Plus de la moitié aurait été tué en situation réelle. Durant sa diarrhée verbale, il croisa le regard du soldat Ackerman qui semblait éviter le sien.

Livaï sentit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement en songeant que cette fille avait toujours pour habitude de le fixer avec ses deux prunelles glaciales.

— **Rompez,** ordonna-t-il sous le regard soulagé des soldats qui étaient épuisés.

Livaï resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'interpellez une de ses recrue de sa voix monotone :

— **Oï Ackerman !**

Il attendit qu'elle tourne la tête dans sa direction avant de continuer :

— **C'est la dernière fois.**

D'un geste rude, la jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête sous le regard perplexe de ses amis qui lui demandèrent ce que cela voulait dire. Mais Mikasa continuait de fixer son supérieur avec mépris alors qu'il lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

Peu après l'entrainement, Mikasa avait songé à une solution pour régler son souci. Elle en avait brièvement parlé avec Armin qui lui avait soumis l'idée d'aller voir Hanji. Mikasa savait que son ami blond était toujours de bon conseil, elle avait alors hoché brièvement de la tête avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie où se trouvait souvent la femme scientifique.

— **Hum... Il y a quelqu'un ?**

— **Oh bonjour Mikasa !** s'exclama l'amoureuse des titans avec une joie qui fit frissonner la soldate brun. **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Une folle envie de voir des titans ? Oh veux-tu voir Edving et Tivan ? Ils sont si mignons !**

Mikasa dut retenir le sourire amusé qui naissait sur ses lèvres devant l'attitude de la scientifique. Malgré les situations, les saisons, Hanji était toujours aussi enjouée et déjantée.

Son amour pour les titans n'était pas partagé de tous, mais Mikasa appréciait sa gentillesse avec Eren. Elle savait que la femme le traitait bien et ne le considérait pas comme un animal ou comme un outil, mais comme un être humain.

Hanji était de cette catégorie de personne que Mikasa pouvait aborder sans craindre le moindre malaise ou jugement. Avec cette femme, les choses étaient simples, légères et cela faisait un bien fou à Mikasa.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer. Elle était épuisée. A bout de force et son accrochage avec le Caporal ne l'aidait pas. Il l'avait vu en difficulté et il n'avait pas hésité à lui faire une remarque blessante sur son état. Elle ne voulait pas jouer aujourd'hui et elle ne voulait pas tergiverser non plus.

— **Hanji, auriez-vous quelque chose qui permettrait de me faire dormir ?** demanda-t-elle brièvement dans un souffle presque irrité.

— **Un médicament ?**

— **Par exemple.**

La scientifique fronça ses sourcils en plaçant son index devant ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était dans un profond questionnement. Elle jaugea la jeune femme quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix plus calme :

— **C'est pour toi ?**

Mikasa connaissait le but de cette question. Depuis l'attaque du mur Maria, le trafic de médicament avait été fleurissant. Mikasa avait apprit que certain soldat profitait du stock de l'infirmerie pour en voler et les revendre au marché noir lors de leur journée de permission.

— **Oui. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir ces derniers temps.**

— **Tu fais beaucoup d'insomnies ?**

— **ça m'arrive de temps en temps... J'ai juste besoin de dormir,** répéta-t-elle avec épuisement.

Sa langue était si lourde qu'elle trouvait à peine la force de la faire se mouvoir pour s'exprimer. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller s'étendre sur son lit en laissant ses paupières tomber d'elle-même sur ses joues.

— **Hum...**

Hanji se décida à lui tourner le dos quelques minutes afin de fouiller dans une immense armoire en bois poli. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, Mikasa fut impressionnée par la quantité et la variété de médicaments.

Des rangés multicolores de tubes surplombaient la pièce. La femme scientifique grommela à plusieurs reprises, ne permettant pas à Mikasa de comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de dire.

Hanji poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de se redresser d'un coup pour virevolter sur ses talons. Elle leva une petite fiole transparente devant les yeux bleus de Mikasa en affichant un large sourire.

— **Tiens, cela sera suffisant je pense. Tu verras c'est efficace, il y a de quoi assommer un titan. Mais n'en prend pas plus de deux.**

— **Merci,** remercia Mikasa en s'emparant de l'objet du bout de ses doigts.

— **Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Mikasa ? Demain, il y a une expédition extra-muros alors si tu te sens trop faible pour y aller, ou bien trop fatiguer, je peux te faire rester ici pour cette fois.**

Le mot faible avait accroché l'esprit de Mikasa. Il était comme une flèche que Hanji venait de lui planter dans la poitrine.

 _Faible_.

Elle était appelée le « miracle de l'Humanité » et bien qu'elle haïssait ce titre ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas fléchir sous le poids des responsabilités. Avouer sa fatigue serait pour Mikasa comme se tirer une balle dans le pied et abandonner son suicidaire de frère à une mort certaine.

Elle n'était pas faible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être sinon qui protégerait Eren ?

Serrant sa mâchoire faiblement, elle raffermit sa prise sur la fiole qu'elle détenait dans sa main droite afin de reprendre contenance et de rassurer la scientifique.

Mikasa lui adressa un sourire crispé en guise d'argument puis, elle quitta l'infirmerie sans un au revoir, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre avant d'avaler ces fichues gélules.


	2. 2 - Leçon de voltige

**NOTE AUTEURE :** _Coucou à tous, une petite note très rapide pour vous dire que dans cette histoire, il y aura des choses qui diffèrent de l'anime et du manga. Je n'avais pas pensé à vous le signalez avant alors je le fais ici._

 _J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire. Encore merci pour les commentaires si positif. Ma fiction est vraiment sans prétention donc je cherche à faire un truc sympa mais, je suis jamais vraiment contente du final. Je suis une éternelle instisfaite... C'est embêtant._

 _C'est partie pour la suite !_

 _PS : Mes chapitres sont des pavés, désolée._

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _Leçon de voltige_

L'expédition extra-muros avait un réel impact sur l'ambiance qui régnait dans le bataillon d'exploration. Les visages des soldats étaient fermés tandis que certains s'étaient tout particulièrement rapprochés. Mikasa, elle, cherchait l'unique personne qui lui importait du regard :

Eren.

Son regard balaya discrètement les lignes de soldats qui attendaient nerveusement de savoir dans quels groupes ils seraient affectés. C'était le seul instant que redoutait le plus la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours cette appréhension d'être séparée de son frère et cela la rendait bien plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir.

Armin le remarqua car, il posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son amie. Cette dernière ne sursauta pas, mais il put lire l'appréhension et l'inquiétude dans son regard. Bien qu'il soit terrorisé, Armin s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Il voulait être plus fort.

— **Je suis certain qu'Eren ira bien.**

— **Ouais... J'ai juste... J'espère que ça ira.**

— **Tu vas bien toi ?** demanda-t-il en la scrutant de son regard si observateur.

— **Oui, pourquoi Armin ?**

— **Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air épuisé depuis quelque temps.**

— **Je manque de sommeil.**

 _Même ces fichus comprimés n'ont rien fait,_ songea-t-elle avec déception.

— **Mais, ce n'est pas très grave. Je tiendrai le coup.**

— **Tu en es sûre ?**

— **Ouais. Ne t'en fais pas,** marmonna-t-elle en détournant son regard en direction du Major Smith qui faisait face à ses troupes.

Il se tenait droit et fière comme il le faisait toujours alors que chaque soldat captait l'homme du regard. Il dégageait une aura puissante et sérieuse qui forçait le respect de beaucoup de personnes et Mikasa en faisait partie.

Cet homme était tout ce qu'elle admirait. Il avait une véritable position de leader et avait été présent pour Eren lors de ses premières transformations. Elle l'observa d'un regard admiratif. Il ne se laissait jamais détourner par ses sentiments et ses choix étaient toujours avisés.

 _Un grand homme._

Sur cette pensée, Mikasa laissa son regard aller en direction de la silhouette plus petite qui se trouvait près du Major. Le Caporal-chef se tenait légèrement en retrait, fixant les soldats avec son regard dépité.

 _En parlant de grand homme_ , songea Mikasa avec sarcasme.

Il avait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, écoutant sagement ce que disait le Major Smith. A vrai dire, Mikasa se demandait si le Caporal était attentif à ce qui se passait. Il semblait totalement isolé et désintéressé par ce que son supérieur disait.

Mais Mikasa elle ne s'en moquait pas. Elle avait ses bras le long de son flanc, serrant ses poings avec anxiété. La voix du Major résonnait alors qu'il donnait les noms qui étaient associés à ceux des trois leaders. Il commença par énoncé ceux qui allaient se joindre à lui, ceux qui seraient avec la scientifique et pour finir, ceux qui seraient sous le commandement du Caporal-chef.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, Eren n'était pas avec elle cette fois-ci. Lorsque le Major eut terminé ses explications sur la mission du jour, Mikasa sentit un sentiment d'impuissance la submerger.

— **Major Smith ?** l'interpella-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa direction à petite foulée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à cheval. **Monsieur !**

Le regard du Major se planta sur elle et elle crut être épinglée sur place. Maladroitement, elle plaqua rapidement son poing contre sa poitrine.

— **Ackerman,** dit-il en guise de salutation tandis qu'il remarqua l'urgence dans le ton de la voix de la jeune femme. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

— **Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est possible de changer de place avec quelqu'un pour que j'intègre le groupe d'Hanji ?**

Erwin haussa légèrement ses sourcils blonds tandis qu'il sonda le regard désespéré de la jeune femme. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point Mikasa Ackerman était soucieuse de la sécurité d'Eren, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi.

Bien que le visage de la jeune femme soit imperméable à toute émotion, Erwin pouvait sentir dans la posture de sa recrue qu'elle mourrait littéralement d'inquiétude.

— **Ses groupes ont été mûrement réfléchis. Votre présence dans votre groupe est importante,** fit-il d'une voix douce.

— **Mais-**

— **Eren sera entre de bonne-main, Ackerman. Hanji est avec lui pour tester ses compétences sur le terrain. Il est nécessaire qu'Eren soit là-bas.**

— **Je pourrais être avec lui au cas où il y est un problème, monsieur. J'ai déjà vu Eren perdre le contrôle une fois. Je sais comment agir dans cette situation,** tenta-t-elle en s'efforçant de concerner une voix calme et posée.

D'un geste rapide, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa recrue.

— **Je pense qu'il est préférable pour cette sortie que tu sois écartée d'Eren.**

— **Que voulez-vous dire ?** ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

— **Ecoute, Ackerman. Eren sera en sécurité et tu n'es pas ici pour sa protection mais, pour l'éradication des titans. Si ta préoccupation est uniquement la sécurité de ton frère, il va me falloir prendre des mesures. Est-ce cela que tu souhaites ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante et implacable.

Prendre des mesures ?

Mikasa savait parfaitement ce que sous-entendait son supérieur et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'être séparée d'Eren. Elle ne le tolérait pas. Elle baissa alors son regard, sentant la colère naître dans sa poitrine. Elle sera ses poings en articulant laborieusement :

— **Non. Non monsieur,** avoua-t-elle la mine soudain grave alors qu'Erwin fit une petite pression sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant d'ôter sa main.

— **Bien. Tu es un excellent élément, Ackerman. Ne me gâche pas ça.**

— **Oui monsieur.**

— **Alors rejoins ton Caporal-chef. Vous partez dans quelques minutes. Rompez.**

Sans montrer la moindre émotion, Mikasa cogna sa poitrine de son poing en signe de salutation avant de partir en direction de son cheval. Elle espérait que son cœur cesserait de battre aussi vite et que sa colère diminuerait. Elle ne sera pas avec Eren cette fois-ci et cela lui rongeait les entrailles.

D'un geste automatique, Mikasa sella son cheval et monta dessus d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Elle était épuisée mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se hisser sur sa monture.

Elle jeta un regard en catimini en direction du Major qui échangeait rapidement avec Hanji et Mikasa sentit la colère monter d'un cran. Il savait ce que représentait Eren pour elle et il avait sciemment décidé de l'éloigner pour cette mission.

Elle ne pouvait sentir que de la déception pour l'homme. Il était un modèle pour elle et voilà qu'il lui avouait avoir agit volontairement.

Elle serra fermement les rênes entre ses mains tandis qu'elle fit trotter son animal jusqu'au groupe où elle était assignée. Durant le trajet, elle balaya le camp du regard à la recherche d'Eren. Elle le localisa rapidement près d'Hanji sur son cheval.

Son visage était pâle ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux verts qui ressemblaient tant à des émeraudes. Mikasa sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point ses lèvres étaient blanches. Elles n'étaient pas déformées par son sourire habituel.

 _Je viendrai Eren, je te le promets,_ dit-elle dans une promesse silencieuse.

Le départ s'était fait devant le regard de nombreux habitants. Ils savaient qu'un certain nombre de soldats ne reviendraient pas de l'expédition. Mikasa fixa droit devant elle l'immense porte qui se soulevait pour les laisser sortir.

Elle pouvait entendre les chuchotements des gens qui la désignaient toujours comme le « miracle de l'humanité ». Cela l'agaçait tellement d'être désignée de cette façon.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être vue comme une espère de sauveuse de l'humanité. Elle combattait que pour une seule et unique chose. Elle ne voulait pas être hypocrite ou bien mentir à ses congénères. Ses motivations n'étaient ni la charité, ni la gloire, ni l'envie de puissance mais, une simple promesse.

— **C'est si excitant !** entendit-elle en laissant son regard glisser vers Hanji qui remuait sur sa monture comme une enfant. **J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce quels titans nous allons rencontrer ! Cela serait fantastique si on tombait sur un déviant ! Ils sont si fascinants !**

— **Si tu cherches un déviant, il y en a un devant moi,** répliqua Livaï.

— **Vraiment ?! Où ça ?**

Mikasa haussa ses sourcils en voyant son Caporal pivoter pour saisir le crâne de son amie scientifique afin qu'elle plante son regard dans le sien. Il arqua légèrement un sourcil avant de dire :

— **Juste devant moi.**

Hanji se contenta de rire en reculant pour se tenir à nouveau droite sur son cheval alors que Mikasa leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes, les trois leaders se séparent dans des directions différentes. Mikasa jeta un regard en direction de son frère adoptif tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il ne lui avait même pas jeté un dernier regard avant de partir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir capturer un de ses sourires si joyeux dont seul lui avait le secret.

Elle poussa un léger soupire en laissant son cheval suivre le groupe du Caporal Livaï. Ils trottèrent pendant près de dix minutes, discutant de tous et de rien mais, Mikasa n'avait pas le cœur à s'impliquer dans les échanges. Son esprit était encore une fois loin.

Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Mikasa ne vit pas Jean s'approcher d'elle et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il la pressa avec tendresse avant de dire d'une voix calme :

— **Tout ira bien.**

Mikasa ne lui rétorqua rien. Elle se contenta de fixer ses mains dans l'espoir qu'il dise vrai.

Jean tenta de lui parler durant le chemin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à suivre sa conversation. Son esprit était encore et toujours à la recherche d'une solution pour s'assurer de la sécurité d'Eren.

— **Qu'en dis-tu ?**

— **Qu-Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix maladroite avant de pousser un soupire devant le regard inquiet de son ami. **Je suis désolée, Jean. Je pense à-**

— **Eren,** dit-il d'une voix grave. **Il n'est pas seul, Mikasa. Le Major l'a associé à de bons soldats. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.**

— **Kirschtein c'est la technique de drague la plus pourrie que tu n'es jamais essayé,** ricana Connie en passant devant les deux soldats.

La réaction de Jean ne se fit pas attendre. Une nuance de rouge s'étala sur son visage gênée alors qu'il était certain que Mikasa pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il releva avec orgueil son menton en fusillant du regard le garçon aux cheveux courts.

— **Idiot ! Je lui remonte juste le moral !**

— **Bien sûr, bien sûr,** se moqua Connie avant de chantonner d'une voix malicieuse. **Oh Mikasa que tu es jolie ! Oh Mikasa je suis fort pour toi.**

— **Attends que je t'attrape !** siffla Jean avec fureur en faisant avancer vivement son cheval pour rattraper un Connie qui continuait de ricaner en faisant des bruits de baisés.

Mikasa ignora ses amis en détournant son regard. Bien que Jean ait gentiment essayé de lui remonter le moral, Mikasa ne pouvait s'ôter le mauvais pressentiment qui ne faisait qu'accroitre dans son esprit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Son visage était légèrement baissé tandis qu'elle ne remarqua pas le Caporal qui marchait à ses hauteurs. Il la lorgna en biais, conservant une allure droite et sévère. Cette fille était plus sérieuse que n'importe lequel de ses soldats mais, il pouvait voir combien elle était préoccupée.

 _Elle ne pense qu'à lui putain_ , songea Livaï avec dégoût.

Il savait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ce garçon. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir un certain béguin pour Jäger, même s'il concevait difficilement que cette fille puisse ressentir ce genre de chose. Elle était toujours si froide et taciturne, que tout semblait glisser sur elle.

 _Tch, cet idiot ne tiendrait même pas deux minutes, seul, sous sa forme humaine._

Alors pourquoi perdait-elle autant de son temps à protéger ce garçon ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée, et il était agacé que ses pensées tournent autour de cette femme. Elle n'était rien qu'une recrue alors il devait la voir comme une recrue, de la bouffe à titan, rien d'autre.

Resserrant sa prise sur ses rênes, il fit d'une voix sèche :

— **Bordel Ackerman, tu comptes être au ralenti durant toute l'expédition ?**

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et il put remarquer que ses sourcils s'étaient rapprochés alors que sa mâchoire s'était légèrement décrochée mais, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Coupée dans ses pensées, Mikasa releva son menton avec arrogance en jetant un regard lourd à son Caporal. Pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours venir lui saper le moral ? Elle n'était pas lente, elle avait juste besoin d'être seule.

— **Je referme la marche, Caporal.**

— **Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de le faire ?**

— **Non, mais je pensais-**

— **Je ne te demande pas de penser, Ackerman, mais d'avancer. Alors bouge.**

Il ne resta pas davantage près d'elle et fit un signal à son cheval d'accélérer la cadence. La gorge nouée, Mikasa ne dit rien sachant que cet homme ignoble avait raison.

Elle était trop lente et il n'était pas le moment pour elle de se laisser distraire. Le coin grouillait de titans et elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire tuer. Elle alla pour donner une accélération à sa monture, mais un sifflement dans les airs attira son attention.

Elle dévissa son cou pour regarder derrière elle, dans le ciel, un feu rouge exploser dans le ciel. C'était l'endroit où le groupe d'Eren se trouvait. Ce signal la fit écarquiller des yeux alors que son cœur rata un battement. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : titan.

— **Putain. Tous en position ! Nous attendons le signal avant d'agir, alors ne fait aucune connerie les mômes,** ordonna le Caporal-chef d'une voix sans appel.

Mikasa s'approcha de Livaï alors que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel où l'alerte avait été lancée. Elle pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

 _Eren._

Il se passait quelque chose d'important là-bas et elle ne voulait pas imaginer, car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle imaginait toujours le pire.

— **Monsieur, autorisez-moi à y aller.**

— **Non,** dit-il sans lui jeter un regard.

— **Mais, monsieur Eren doit-**

— **S'en sortir à merveille,** railla-t-il de sa voix si monotone. **Tu n'es pas là pour le surveiller, Ackerman. Jäger n'a pas besoin d'une putain de nounou derrière son cul, alors reprend ta position.**

Mikasa ne bougea cependant pas. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers l'homme était beaucoup trop puissante et dévastatrice pour se raisonner. Cet idiot raccourci ne la comprenait pas. Elle serra fort sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle ignorait le regard compatissant de Jean.

Elle ne voulait pas de pitié. Son unique envie était d'aller là où Eren était.

Si seulement ils étaient sur le terrain d'entrainement, elle aurait pu mettre ce fichu nabot en pièce. A la place, il fallait qu'ils soient entourés de titans et qu'Eren soit seul.

Cette idée lui serra le cœur d'appréhension. Elle redoutait que son groupe ne se soit déjà fait décimé. Personne n'était suffisamment fort pour pouvoir le protéger et cela fit crisper sa mâchoire. Elle ne survivrait pas à l'idée de le perdre et de le voir se faire dévorer par un de ces monstres.

Elle avait promis.

Cette promesse raisonnait dans son crâne alors qu'elle abandonnait lâchement Carla. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé se faire dévorer par le titan. Elle se souvenait combien elle avait été effrayé tandis qu'Eren se débattait dans les bras d'Hannes. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose, alors qu'elle...

 _Je n'ai rien fais,_ songea-t-elle avec colère.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût amer sur sa langue alors que les hurlements incontrôlés d'Eren la faisaient défaillir.

 _Non, je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser._

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle jeta un regard déterminé derrière elle avant d'ordonner à sa monture de faire un brusque demi-tour. Ses membres étaient raides et sa prise sur les rênes était ferme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

Animée par la colère et l'appréhension, Mikasa remonta les lignes sous les regards médusés de son groupe. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire dans une zone sans danger alors que son frère était à deux doigts de devenir de la bouffe à titan.

 _Non ça n'arrivera pas._

Cette idée la fit grogner de rage alors qu'elle ordonna d'une voix sèche à son cheval d'aller plus vite même si elle savait qu'il n'irait jamais assez vite à son goût. Elle ignora sa sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine et la peur qui naissait en elle.

Le claquement des sabots de l'animal résonnait dans ses oreilles alors que son regard était verrouillé au loin. Elle ne supportait pas cette attente. Elle avait l'impression de mourir peu à peu alors qu'elle ignorait les secousses de son corps. La cadence de l'animal était grande alors que ses sabots cognaient violemment contre l'herbe.

La jointure des mains de Mikasa étaient si blanches qu'on aurait crut voir les mains d'un cadavre mais, elle s'en moquait. Son esprit était focalisé par une seule et unique chose.

— **Ackerman !** siffla derrière elle la voix trop familière de son Caporal.

— **Fiche-moi la paix sale gnome,** grogna-t-elle faiblement en exerçant une petite tape à l'aide de ses talons sur les flancs de son cheval.

Penchée en avant le plus possible, la jeune femme ignora les appels furieux de son supérieur. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, son unique objectif.

 _Eren._

Des pensées affreuses envahissaient son esprit tandis que ses mains serraient les rênes avec appréhension. Il ne finirait pas comme Carla ou encore comme Thomas.

Elle refusait l'idée de le perdre, lui qui était sa seule famille.

 _Plus vite !_ pensa-t-elle avec hargne alors que la peur s'immisçait dans ses veines comme du poison.

Sentant la patience la perdre et les bruits de galop du cheval du Caporal, elle actionna un des câbles de son matériel, se faisant projeter vers les arbres. Le vent fouettait violemment sa peau alors que le sifflement des câbles raisonnait dans les oreilles de la soldate.

Elle traversa une courte partie de la forêt lorsqu'elle vit une immense silhouette familière assise contre un sapin.

Eren s'était transformé, mais il ne semblait pas avoir réussi à tenir le coup. Hanji était posté sur son épaule, hurlant dans son oreille de se réveiller, mais Eren ne fit aucun mouvement.

Un titan de dix mètres se posta face à elle et elle serra furieusement sa mâchoire. Elle jeta un regard tendu en direction de son frère qui était encore inconscient au sol.

Mikasa sentit sa mâchoire se contracter davantage pensant qu'elle était à deux doigts de la perforer tant la pression était grande. Elle savait qu'Eren n'était pas en sécurité.

Chacune des fibres de son corps avait vibré à cette idée. Son cœur peinait à battre à un rythme correct lorsqu'elle vit les titans s'approcher du corps immense de son frère.

 _Ils ne l'auront pas ! Jamais !_

Se penchant en avant, elle s'empressa d'activer son matériel pour voler jusqu'au premier titan. Tranchant avec fureur leurs nuques, Mikasa sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir sa rage à la vue de son frère si impuissant dans ce corps de titan.

Elle imagina sans peine que c'était la tête du Major Erwin qu'elle tranchait pour le punir de ne pas avoir accepté sa demande. Cela l'aidait à être rapide et efficace. C'est ainsi qu'elle trancha en quartier de lune les cous de cinq titans.

Essoufflée, la jeune femme jeta un regard en direction de Hanji et de son frère toujours endormi. Elle devait le sortir de ce corps et le ramener au camp en sécurité. Elle croisa le regard de la scientifique.

— **Il faut partir !** hurla Mikasa en se redressant péniblement sur ses jambes. **Faite sortir Eren pendant que je retiens les autres.**

Hanji ne répondit rien tandis qu'elle scruta le regard déterminé de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle.

Mikasa n'attendit pas une réponse de la scientifique et s'empressa de se mettre en position face au titan. Elle commença à attaquer le premier en s'envolant jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle évita les mains du monstre en faisant des courbes fluides et rapides.

Alors qu'elle verrouilla son regard en direction de la nuque du monstre, elle ne vit pas sa main droite se diriger vers un de ses câbles pour tirer dessus. Déstabilisée, la jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque sa trajectoire changea violemment pour la faire s'écraser au sol.

Soudain, elle se sentit vacillée alors que sa vision se troubla quelques secondes. Elle sentit une douleur dans son crâne, comme s'il était transpercé par quelque chose. Instinctivement, Mikasa porta une main à son front, déstabilisée. Elle ne sentait aucun liquide chaud couler devant son visage, mais sa vision était troublée, comme lors de ce fichu entrainement. Non, c'était encore pire.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle avec horreur.

Ses jambes semblaient soudain faibles alors que sa vision se troubla à nouveau. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un des titans s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

Elle planta une de ses lames dans le sol tremblant, dans l'espoir de se redresser correctement mais, ses forces semblaient avoir disparu en quelques secondes. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau lorsqu'elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire un effort.

 _Pourquoi ça me fait ça ?_

Mikasa laissa un râle de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ignorait ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Le titan qui lui faisait face venait de la saisir comme elle aurait très bien pu le faire en cueillant une fleur. Instinctivement, elle remua de toutes ses forces, s'empêchant d'appeler au secours ou de se mettre à hurler de peur.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon. Eren était toujours inconscient bien qu'à présent Hanji semblait l'avoir sortir de son enveloppe de titan.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que la bouche du titan s'approchait de plus en plus de ses yeux. Ses lames étaient bloquées alors qu'elle peinait encore à respirer tant la prise du titan était forte. Elle suffoquait tandis que son esprit commençait à la quitter. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur immonde de mort qui s'échappait de la bouche de son ennemi tandis qu'elle tentait de tourner son regard en direction de son frère.

 _Je veux le voir encore une dernière fois_ , songea-t-elle faiblement.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de finir cette pensée, que la poigne du titan sembla se relâcher autour d'elle. Mikasa n'eut pas temps de réfléchir qu'elle senti tout son corps être attiré vers le bas.

Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol tandis qu'elle pouvait entre un bruit de lame trancher la main du monstre. Sa vision était si floue qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer où se trouvait le titan. Une douleur fulgurante la traversa tandis qu'elle gémissait au sol.

Mikasa pouvait sentir sa joue écraser contre le sol être éraflée par les petits cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Ses mains étaient en sueur alors ses yeux rouges tentèrent de retrouver leur acuité. Elle vit une paire de botte se planter devant son visage alors qu'un bruit sourd raisonna tout autour d'elle.

Mikasa arriva à discerner de la fumer, mais ce fut la chaleur soudaine qui lui confirma la mort du titan qui l'avait attaqué.

— **C'est vraiment dégueulasse,** grogna le Caporal-chef de mécontentement en jetant un regard écœuré en direction de sa main recouverte de sang de titan.

Il laissa glisser son regard en direction de sa jeune recrue alors qu'elle peinait à se redresser. Gémissant de douleur, Mikasa agrippa ses côtes en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible.

Elle entendit des bruissements de tissus et elle remarqua que Livaï se trouvait accroupit, près d'elle. Il affichait toujours cette expression neutre alors qu'il planta son regard vide dans le sien.

— **On doit partir. Tu peux bouger ?**

Agacée d'être si vulnérable face à cet homme, elle détourna son regard de lui en serrant des dents. Elle lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête avant de se redresser.

Cependant, à peine avait-elle mise ses deux pieds dans le sol que ses genoux se mirent à fléchir. Mikasa patienta de se cogner au sol mais, elle sentit deux bras puissants la retenir avant sa chute.

— **Je vois que non.**

— **Je peux y arriver,** asséna-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer sa vision floue et la faiblesse de ses jambes.

— **Tch. Ne soit pas stupide, tu tiens à peine debout. Je vais devoir te porter.**

— **Hors de question !** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale qui ne fit aucun effet sur le Caporal.

— **Tu préfères finir en putain de repas ?**

Touchée par ses propos, elle détourna le regard tandis qu'un grognement parvint à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle avait toujours réussit à s'en sortir sans la moindre main tendue et ce n'était pas lui qui allait changer la donne.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas nier la difficulté qu'elle avait à se mouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était la recrue la plus forte tant mentalement que physiquement alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se redresser convenablement ?

— **Je...** commença-t-elle alors que les mots lui écorchaient la langue. **J'accepte.**

— **Le repas ?**

 _Homme stupide !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

— **Non. Que... Que vous me portiez,** cracha-t-elle avec dédain tandis que le Caporal ne montra pas l'ombre d'un sourire de satisfaction.

Sans un mot de plus, il déplaça ses mains de telles sortes qu'elles soient positionnées pour porter la jeune femme. Il la calla contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle évitait à nouveau son regard. Mikasa pouvait sentir de l'amertume se rependre dans son corps tandis que son supérieur se mit à actionner son matériel pour rentrer à la base.

Elle se sentit frémir lorsque les mains de Livaï se resserraient autour d'elle. Il avait une force dans ses doigts qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle se mordit férocement la langue pour se punir d'avoir pensé à cet homme ridicule de cette façon.

Ignorant le torse de Livaï plaqué contre son épaule, elle jeta un regard devant elle, tandis que ses cheveux voltigeaient devant son visage.

Où était Eren ?

Cette question frappa dans son esprit alors que tout son corps se crispa cette idée. Livaï du le comprendre car il dit :

— **Derrière.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Mikasa se tordit dans l'étreinte du Caporal pour voir où Eren se situait précisément mais, Livaï la redressa légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Obligée de suivre ce mouvement, Mikasa pinça ses lèvres charnues pour retenir le venin qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter à la figure.

— **Tu m'en dois une, Ackerman,** fit-il en la transperçant de son regard d'acier.

Furieuse, Mikasa détourna son regard en observant le sol qui semblait flotter au dessus d'elle. Elle laissa son regard couler derrière elle pour voir son frère inconscient dans les bras d'Annie qui était suivit par Hanji. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

La blonde tenait Eren soigneusement entre ses bras tandis qu'elle veillait à ce qu'aucun titan ne puisse les rattraper. Mikasa fut étonnée de voir Annie agir de cette façon avec son frère. La soldate blonde n'avait jamais été proche du garçon et encore moins d'elle.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire étrange que Mikasa ne put lui retourner. Le goût amer qui s'était installé sur sa langue et sa gorge nouée lui interdisaient. Fronçant les sourcils, Mikasa détourna son regard. C'est elle qui aurait du tenir son frère ainsi pour le ramener à la base. Non, voilà qu'il fallait qu'elle soit secourut par l'homme qu'elle haïssait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Elle avait failli mourir, manger par un titan. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait déjà combattu des titans. Elle n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois face à ces monstres. Ni même hésiter. Pourquoi avait alors autant eu de mal à s'en sortir cette fois-ci ?

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées durant le retour au camp alors que le Caporal restait silencieux.

Il s'était permit de lorgner de temps en temps l'idiote qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Cette fille avait mis en péril la vie de plusieurs soldats sans avoir même réfléchi une seule seconde. Tout ça à cause de son suicidaire de frère.

 _Tch._

Elle agissait toujours en solo en réfléchissent à ses actions après avoir couru au secours d'Eren. Cette gamine s'était jetée dans la gueule de loup pour être auprès de cet idiot inconscient.

Livaï devait reconnaître que cette mission avait été un échec total. Eren s'était transformé, mais il avait été incapable de contrôler son titan jusqu'à la fin et Ackerman avait tout fait pour se faire tuer.

Rien n'avait fonctionné comme il l'aurait souhaité ou comme l'aurait voulu Erwin. Un nouvel échec semblait se graver dans son esprit. Il entendait déjà les villageois se plaindre, clamant que leurs impôts avaient encore une fois été utilisés pour rien.

Il sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme se gonfler et se dégonfler à un rythme régulier. Elle semblait enfin calmer. Il glissa son regard impassible vers son visage.

Elle était endormie. Livaï sentit ses sourcils se froncer malgré lui tandis qu'il pouvait voir la sérénité transparaître dans l'expression de la recrue. Elle était plutôt jolie lorsqu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à être désobéissante ou impertinente avec lui.

Il remarqua la fine cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa joue. Bizarrement, elle ne gâchait pas la beauté de la soldate et donna une envie étrange à Livaï de l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts.

Cette idée agaça Livaï qui poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait tous les autres soldats.

Il ignora les regards effarés qui se portaient sur lui alors qu'il conservait Mikasa entre ses bras. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à leur dire de regarder ailleurs.

Livaï savait quelle image il dégageait auprès des autres recrues surtout depuis le procès d'Eren. Mais il s'en moquait et était plutôt heureux de leur inspirer de la crainte. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il jeta un regard derrière lui avant de grimper sur son cheval qui avait sagement patienté qu'il revienne.

Il frotta tendrement le museau de l'animal avant de déposer sa recrue sur le dos de sa monture pour monter à son tour. Il calla le dos de Mikasa contre son torse et tourna son regard neutre en direction des survivants avant d'articuler d'une voix ennuyée :

— **On rentre.**

Mikasa observa l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle était assise sur la table d'occultation d'Hanji. La jeune femme avait ôté sa veste de bataillon d'exploration après s'être réveillée dans les bras du Caporal. Elle se souvenait que cet instant avec été affreusement gênant pour elle. Son visage avait été si près du sien qu'elle avait put sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Elle avait croisé le regard du Caporal, aussi ennuyé qu'à l'accoutumé et elle s'était immédiatement tendue. Hanji avait demandé à Annie de déposer Eren dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer sous le regard protecteur de Mikasa. Cette dernière avait voulu se lever pour rejoindre son frère, mais Hanji l'avait coupé dans son élan, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie.

La scientifique avait eut un rire étrange en déblatérant une quantité de propos auxquels Mikasa n'avait pas prêté attention. Malgré qu'elle se soit endormit, elle sentait encore le poids de la fatigue sur ses paupières. Elles lui paraissaient si lourdes.

La jeune recrue passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de chasser la fatigue, mais cela ne la soulagea qu'un court instant. Lorsque sa main disparut de son visage, elle vit Hanji planté devant elle, les yeux pétillants. Cette femme l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'appréciait.

— **Comment tu te sens Mikasa ?**

Le regard curieux d'Hanji fit légèrement frissonner Mikasa tandis qu'elle cherchait une réponse appropriée. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses, mais elle avait connu pire. La poigne du titan avait été forte, mais l'intervention de Livaï lui avait évité d'être broyée.

— **Bien. Je pense.**

— **Tu sais que tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé face à ce titan ?**

— **Je...**

 _Oui qu'est-ce qui s'était passé_ , songea-t-elle en baissant son regard vers ses mains et ses jambes.

Elle ne tremblait pas et elle n'avait pas eut peur de se battre. Elle n'avait donc pas été pétrifiée par le peur comme certain de ses camarades. Non c'était autre chose. Elle plissa ses yeux en songeant aux étranges réactions de son corps. Jamais il ne l'avait trahi d'une telle façon. Elle se sentait si... lasse. Elle poussa un soupire alors que ses sourcils se rassemblaient sur son front.

— **C'était étrange. J'ai eu mal au crâne d'un coup et mes jambes peinaient à me porter. Je n'avais plus de force.**

— **Oh vraiment ?! Intéressant !** asséna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils avant de griffonner sur un carnet. **Y a-t-il eut d'autres anomalies de ce genre ? Une vision floue, une légère perte de conscience ?**

— **Exactement. Je n'arrivais plus à voir quoique ce soit et je me sentais partir.**

— **Ah, j'en étais sûr !** marmonna la scientifique pour elle-même en notant d'autres choses dans son carnet.

Cette réponse relever le visage de Mikasa qui plantait son regard dans celui de sa supérieure.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Suis-je souffrante où quelque chose dans ce goût là ?**

— **Non ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, je pense savoir qu'il s'agit d'une chose sans importance.**

— **Sans importance ?** répéta Mikasa en fronçant davantage les sourcils. **Je-**

— **Qu'est-ce qui est sans importance ?** demanda une voix qui était beaucoup trop familière au goût de la jeune femme.

Mikasa n'eut pas besoin de détourner son regard de la scientifique pour voir le Caporal arriver avec sa nonchalance naturelle dans l'infirmerie. Son visage était neutre et ses bras étaient croises contre sa poitrine.

Il se planta fermement dans le sol en lorgnant brièvement Mikasa avant de retourner son intention vers Hanji. Cette dernière se mit à rire maladroitement en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle s'écarta légèrement de Mikasa alors que ses bras faisaient des mouvements frénétiques. Mikasa avait déjà remarqué que l'amoureuse de titans faisait ça lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate.

— **Oh ! Livaï comme je suis contente de te voir ! Je pensais te faire part d'une expérience intéressante qui concernerait les titans, je-**

— **Répond.**

Hanji laissa un lourd soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se mit à tordre nerveusement son carnet entre ses mains. Mikasa observa la femme se tortiller alors que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Hanji lui jeta un regard contrit qui fit tiquer la recrue.

— **Eh bien... Disons que j'ai aidé Mikasa d'une certaine façon mais, que cette aide n'est pas vraiment... la bienvenue ?**

— **Vous pensez que ce sont les médicaments qui m'ont fait ça ?** l'interrogea soudainement Mikasa en ignorant Livaï.

— **Quels médicaments ?** fit ce dernier d'une voix neutre.

— **Pour mes insomnies,** marmonna Mikasa en guise de réponse alors Hanji jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, signe de son malaise.

Mikasa sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'une idée alluma son cerveau. Elle se tendit immédiatement en coulant son regard en direction de la scientifique.

— **Attendez une minute, quand vous avez dit que ça endormirait un titan vous vouliez dire...**

Mikasa se put terminer sa phrase tandis que le regard de la scientifique se voulait désireux d'être excusée. Elle se gratta la tête, gênée alors qu'elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard furieux de son meilleur ami.

— **Techniquement, cela ne devrait pas t'assommer sur le terrain.**

— **Putain qu'est-ce que tu as foutus quatre yeux ?**

— **Je dois reconnaître que je ne l'avais jamais testé sur l'Homme. Un malheureux accident, on va dire.**

Mikasa était sans voix et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou effrayée ou même en colère. Ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas naturel et elle avait toujours les capacités de protéger son frère.

La jeune femme poussa un maigre soupire de soulagement bien qu'elle avait conscience d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort.

— **Un malheureux accident,** reprit Livaï d'une voix monotone qui restait froide, **te pousser dans ton putain de piège à Titan sera aussi un malheureux accident.**

— **Oh Livaï ne soit pas si extrême, Mikasa va bien c'est le principal.**

Alors que ses deux supérieurs étaient entrain de se quereller, Mikasa fixa le sol en songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver si le Caporal n'avait pas pu arriver au bon moment.

Bien que ses fichus cachets l'avaient affaibli, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses insomnies n'étaient pas la faute de la scientifique. A cette idée, Mikasa pinça nerveusement ses lèvres.

Elle n'arrivait pas à être au maximum de ses capacités et cela l'irritait. Elle s'entraînait chaque jour pour être aussi douée que possible et voilà que ses fichus cauchemars détruisaient tout.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle sentit quelque chose la brûler. Fronçant les sourcils, elle releva son visage pour croiser le regard inexpressif du Caporal.

Il était ennuyé comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ressentait-il au moins quelque chose comme de la colère ou encore de la peine ? La joie, elle osait à peine y songer car même elle peinait à la ressentir.

— **Tu es au courant que je vais devoir mentionner ta merde dans mon rapport, Ackerman.**

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait haussé ses épaules avec dédain. Qu'il la mentionne, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa vie. Elle se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Tout ce qui l'importait était la sécurité d'Eren.

— **Tu seras punie,** reprit-il d'une voix monotone qui laissait cependant sous-entendre une menace.

— **Si c'est ainsi, je l'accepte.**

— **Tch.**

Livaï fut agacé de la réponse de la fille. Comprenait-elle qu'elle avait failli faire échouer leur mission en se préoccupant uniquement du bien-être d'Eren ? Cette gamine était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devait la sanctionner fortement pour la faire réagir.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour que ce petit jeu cesse, sinon le « miracle de l'Humanité » allait tous les envoyés au casse-pipe et ça il ne le permettrait pas. Gaspiller des soldats était une chose dont Livaï avait horreur.

— **Tu seras en premier lieu, interdit d'entrainement.**

Il la vit se tendre et il se félicita d'avoir obtenu une réaction de la part de cette femme. Elle semblait être encore plus renfermée que lui et pour atteindre une telle prouesse, il fallait être courageux.

— **Tu amèneras ton cul jusqu'à mon bureau après l'infirmerie. Le Major accepte que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas.**

— **Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée vraim-**

— **Je crois que tu es mal placé pour l'ouvrir quatre yeux,** la coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir qui ne fit pas tressaillir la scientifique.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine comme une enfant contrariée.

— **Cesse d'être si stresser, Shorty,** intervient Hanji en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

— **Shorty ?** répéta Mikasa avec un léger sourire dans la voix attirant le regard joyeux de l'amoureuse des titans.

— **C'est mignon n'est-ce pas ?!** s'exclama Hanji sous le regard furibond du Caporal **. Je trouve que ça lui correspond plutôt bien, sachant qu'il a un gros complexe au niveau de sa taille.**

— **La ferme,** siffla-t-il à l'intention de la scientifique qui pouffa de rire.

— **Il a eut pour Noël un petit tabouret pour ranger les classeurs qui étaient en hauteur dans son bureau et-**

— **Ca suffit la bigleuse à raconter de la merde !** rouspéta-t-il sous le regard peu impressionné de Hanji qui s'apprêtait à retoquer quelque chose.

Cependant, Livaï ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il leva son visage avec détermination et la foudroya du regard avant de reprendre :

— **Remets Ackerman sur pieds et ne donne plus tes putains de médocs à l'avenir sinon je te donne à bouffer à tes deux merdes de titans.**

Alors que tous les soldats auraient frémi de peur à la voix menaçante du Caporal, la chef de l'escouade fut secouer d'un petit rire avant de pencher sa tête.

— **Oh Shorty, cesse de te mettre constamment en colère.**

— **Cesse de m'appeler comme ça !** éructa-t-il en direction de la scientifique avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte devant le regard médusée de Mikasa.

Fixant la sortie, la jeune soldate eut l'impression d'avoir gelé sur place devant cette scène irréaliste. Hanji la lorgna quelques secondes avant de saisir une bande pour couvrir les blessures de sa patiente et alla s'installer près d'elle sur le lit.

D'un geste rapide, Mikasa leva sa chemise pour dévoiler ses côtes afin de laisser Hanji faire son travail. Le silence entre les deux femmes n'était ni pesant, ni gênant. Cependant, Mikasa savait parfaitement qu'il ne durait malheureusement pas éternellement. Hanji était non seulement une véritable pile électrique mais aussi une incorrigible pipelette.

— **Ne t'en fais pas, Livaï ne t'en veut pas. Il a juste un léger problème avec la gestion des émotions.**

— **Oh vraiment ?** ironisa Mikasa en grognant sous la légère douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau de ses côtes. **Mais, je peux comprendre qu'il m'en veuille. J'ai mis en danger toute l'équipe.**

Cela faisait du mal à la jeune femme de le reconnaître mais, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur cette journée. Non seulement elle avait failli se faire tuer mais, en bonus elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Cette journée n'était vraiment pas glorieuse pour Mikasa Ackerman.

— **Ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute. Tu t'en faisais pour ton frère.**

— **Eren est tout ce que j'ai,** affirma Mikasa d'une voix calme tandis qu'Hanji opinait vivement.

— **Nous le savons tous. Mais il n'est pas seul. Nous sommes tous là pour lui.**

— **Le Major aurait du accepté de me laisser être avec Eren. Je suis certaine que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé,** déclara-t-elle avec une pointe amertume.

— **Peut-être bien. Mais, peut-être que cela aurait été pire ?**

Mikasa lui jeta un regard étonné avant qu'un voile de colère recouvre ses iris.

— **J'ai toujours protégé Eren jusqu'à présent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait été pire avec moi à ses côtés,** rétorqua-t-elle en fixant la scientifique.

— **Dis-moi, Mikasa. Aimes-tu Eren ?**

— **Il est ma famille,** dit-elle en simple réponse sans ciller. **Et je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille.**

— **Hum. Mais peut-être qu'Eren voudrait que tu l'abandonnes un peu.**

— **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Mikasa avait toujours su qu'Eren détestait lorsqu'elle était trop protectrice avec lui. Elle soupçonnait que cela blessait son ego masculin mais, elle s'en moquait. Seule sa sécurité comptait et elle ne pouvait pas le protéger en étant loin de lui. Mikasa sursauta légèrement lorsque la main d'Hanji se posa sur son épaule.

— **Tu veux le protéger et personne ne pourra te le reprocher. Cependant, Eren grandit et il n'est plus un petit garçon. Il serait peut-être plus dangereux pour vous deux si tu continues à le couver de cette façon.**

— **Vous parlez comme le Caporal,** siffla Mikasa sur un ton de reproche en fronçant ses sourcils.

— **Peut-être qu'il a raison. Livaï n'est pas une mauvaise personne, tu sais.**

— **Vous dites ça parce qu'il est votre ami,** asséna Mikasa.

— **C'est vrai, mais aussi parce que je le pense. Il suffit juste de le connaître un peu.**

Mikasa ne dit rien, remarquant l'air étrange qui habitait le visage de la scientifique. Elle sous-endentait quelque chose, mais la jeune recrue refusait de creuser ce qui se cachait sous la réponse.

Elle ne voulait pas le connaître un peu.

Elle ne voulait pas discuter davantage du gnome odieux qui lui servait de supérieur. L'évocation de son nom lui hérissait les poils et lui donnait une furieuse envie de le gifler. Cela était suffisamment gênant pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait une dette envers lui et qu'il s'était occupé d'elle jusqu'ici.

Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de le connaître et encore moins de le comprendre. Cet homme était un sadique. Elle ne voulait pas voir au-delà de ça. La scène à laquelle elle avait assisté lors du procès d'Eren, lui avait suffi pour cerner le personnage. Lui et ses stupides bottes.

— **Vous deviez parler un jour,** fit Hanji sortant Mikasa de ses pensées.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Avec Livaï.**

— **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle en plissant ses yeux bleus.

— **Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec Eren le jour de son procès,** avoua Hanji avec un brun de nervosité dans sa voix.

— **En effet.**

— **Mais, il est un bon Caporal qui prend soin de tous ses soldats. La preuve, il était ici.**

— **Pour me prévenir que j'allais avoir une sanction,** souligna Mikasa d'une voix sans appel. **Il est votre ami, mais ne pensez pas que parce qu'il est mon supérieur je dois l'aimer.**

Mikasa rabaissa sa chemise blanche signe que la conversation était terminée, en ignorant l'énième douleur que lui provoquèrent ses côtés. Hanji arqua un sourcils alors qu'un sourire énigmatique barra ses lèvres tandis qu'elle jaugeait la recrue qui se tenait à présent face à elle.

— **Y a-t-il autre chose ou est-ce que je peux y aller ?**

Hanji pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté sans émettre le moindre son. Elle observa une nouvelle fois la recrue avant d'afficher un immense sourire comme elle en avait l'habitude sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un sourire flippant.

— **Tu peux y aller et bon courage avec Livaï.**

Oui, ça Mikasa le savait. Elle en aurait besoin.


	3. 3 - Les sentiments sont du côté des-

**NOTE AUTEURE :** _Bonjour c'est le retour du pavé ! ahahah. (je parle beaucoup dis donc )._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui laisse un petit commentaire et qui s'abonne, c'est adorable ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire est plaît._

 _Je suis toujours nerveuse de publier. Absence de confiance en soi ? nooooooooooooooon ! Pas du tout._

 _Dans tous les cas, je suis entrain d'écrire ne parallèle une histoire LivaïxMikasa. Ce serait une « version » où Mikasa n'aurait pas été sauvé par Eren quand ses parents ont été tués. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais avant je fini celle-ci :)_

 _Si vous connaissez des fictions_ _ **Noragami**_ _sur le couple_ _ **Yatori**_ _(yato x Hyiori) je suis preneuse ! (j'adore tellement ce couple *-*) D'ailleurs, je pense que je ferai une fiction sur ce couple bientôt… Je_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _Les sentiments sont du côté des perdants_

Assez.

Mikasa en avait assez.

Elle massa péniblement sa nuque endolorie. Elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles être aussi dur que de la pierre. Ses mains étaient raides et ses gestes presque saccadés. Elle était à bout de force et pour la première fois de sa vie, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les entraînements.

Assise sur une misérable chaise en bois dans le bureau de Livaï, elle grommelait des propos inaudibles tandis que son regard se portait sur la troisième pile de documents administratifs à remplir.

Depuis son retour de l'exploration extra-muros, Mikasa s'était vue assignée comme punition la tâche la plus éprouvante et ennuyeuse qui soit : remplir des documents.

Chaque matin, elle devait aller chercher les documents à remplir pour les apporter dans le bureau du Caporal. Ce dernier lui avait ordonné de remplir tous les documents jusqu'au dernier avant de retrouver son lit et ceci pendant près d'une semaine.

La masse de travail était si importante qu'elle rata plusieurs repas. Son ventre gargouillait à cette idée tandis que son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle avait déjà connu l'absence de nourriture, mais les répercussions sur son état physique et mental devenaient de plus en plus handicapantes.

Epuisée, Mikasa empoigna ses cheveux, tandis que sa tête reposait contre ses poings. Elle n'arrivait même plus à lire correctement les lignes qui semblaient s'entremêler au fur et à mesure de ses lectures.

Epuisée, elle ferma violemment ses paupières avant d'exercer une petite pression à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Rassemblant ses doigts jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez, elle poussa un soupir.

— **Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié.**

Elle n'avait même pas pu s'entraîner correctement une seule fois et encore moins voir Eren ou Armin. À peine était-elle levée, qu'elle devait se retrouver dans ce maudit bureau pour signer et tamponner des choses, qu'elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir exister.

— **J'aurai préféré des tours, au moins cela me sert à quelque chose.**

Elle fixa les papiers devant elle en soupirant à nouveau. Le temps lui paraissait déjà long en temps normal alors cette fois-ci c'était encore pire.

Bon sang ! Si elle n'avait pas ces fichus insomnies, elle ne serait pas dans ce bureau, mais avec Armin et Eren. Elle serra furieusement ses poings en s'empressa de reprendre son travail. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ça rapidement et après elle pourrait s'enfuir les retrouver.

 _Tout ça à cause de ce sale gnome prétentieux et arrogant !_

Mikasa jeta un regard en direction de l'horloge tandis que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle aurait tout le loisir de haïr son supérieur cette nuit en frappant de colère dans son maigre matelas.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir rapidement. Un bruit de tissus et de pas parvient aux oreilles de la jeune femme, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Mikasa ne releva pas son regard du morceau de papier tandis qu' _il_ passait devant le bureau. Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer tout au long de cette punition. De toutes façons, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Il était réglé comme une véritable horloge.

Il allait enlever sa cape verte en la pliant soigneusement sur le dossier du canapé. Puis, il irait près d'un de ses rares placards pour y sortir une théière et une tasse de thé pour le déguster en l'ignorant encore une fois.

La jeune femme dut retenir un petit sourire amusé en entendant l'entrechoquement de la tasse et de la théière résonner à ses oreilles. Il était décidément habitué à un rythme bien spécifique.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue esclave de l'administration, Mikasa avait davantage apprit sur le Caporal. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle le connaissait comme elle connaissait Eren ou bien Armin. Mais, elle avait remarqué certains petits détails sur son supérieur.

 _Shorty,_ pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Elle entendit l'eau chauffer et Livaï renverser le liquide dans sa tasse. Puis, un second juste à côté d'elle.

Du coin de son œil, Mikasa jeta un regard perplexe à la tasse qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle l'inspecta du regard tandis que Livaï leva la sienne devant ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgé avec ce flegme qui agaçait toujours autant la soldate. Elle reporta son attention sur la tasse et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— **Qu'est-ce que-**

— **Elle n'est pas empoisonnée.**

 _Du sarcasme ? Fantastique,_ songea sinistrement Mikasa agacée d'avoir été déstabilisé.

— **Je préfère me méfier,** siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Livaï resta silencieux tandis qu'il avalait une gorgée de son précieux thé noir. Il tenait toujours sa tasse d'une étrange façon. Sa langue claqua contre son palais alors qu'il jeta un regard en direction des piles de papiers qui entouraient la jeune recrue. Il peinait à voir sa tête par-dessus tandis qu'un sourire imperceptible naissait au coin de sa bouche.

Il était fier d'avoir trouvé cette punition pour Ackerman. Il avait fait une pierre deux coups et s'en félicitait. Lui qui avait une aversion pour les travaux administratifs se voyait débarrassé quelques temps de cette tâche. L'homme devait bien avouer que cette femme s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau alors que le bruit du stylo de Mikasa sur le papier était le seul son qui brisait le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

— **Dis-moi Ackerman, tu me détestes vraiment.**

Il entendit le stylo cesser de frotter contre le papier tandis qu'il fixait le liquide dans sa tasse. Il savait qu'elle était tiraillée entre deux sortes de réponses et que s'il n'était pas son supérieur, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Elle resta silencieuse et cela irritait déjà Livaï qui laissa ses yeux glisser dans la direction de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air calme mais, il savait à quel point la recrue était tendue.

— **Ce que j'ai fais à Eren était dans son intérêt. Ces porcs l'auraient disséqué.**

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial comme à son habitude tandis qu'elle serrait le stylo pour garder ses émotions à l'intérieur d'elle. Il attendait quelque chose, malheureusement, Mikasa était encore plus taciturne que lui et elle se contenta de retourner à son ouvrage.

— **T'occuper du petit cul de ton frère t'aidera pas à le sauver,** dit-il en levant sa tasse devant ses lèvres avec soin. **Tu risques de le tuer plus qu'autre chose.**

— **Ma relation avec Eren ne vous regarde pas.**

Cette fois-ci, Livaï tourna franchement son regard vers sa recrue.

— **Quand elle met mes soldats en péril, ta putain de relation avec ce merdeux me regarde.**

Elle leva son regard en direction du Caporal et lui lança des éclairs du regard. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler d'Eren de cette façon et son regard inexpressif la rendait complètement furieuse. Il osait la juger alors qu'il avait perdu des hommes durant cette expédition et ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle.

Elle mordit sa langue et rabaissa son regard en direction du papier qu'elle était entrain de lire. Elle tentait de se concentrer, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Elle voulait y faire abstraction, mais elle avait l'impression de brûler.

— **Bois ton thé, il va refroidir.**

— **Je n'ai pas soif,** dit-elle alors que sa gorge disait le contraire.

L'odeur de la menthe flottait jusqu'à ses narines et elle remarqua à quel point cela était agréable. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas accepter l'offre de son Caporal. Il n'aurait pas l'avantage cette fois. Cela lui faisait déjà une belle jambe de lui devoir la vie, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être accablée.

— **Tch, bois. C'est un ordre.**

Presque à contre cœur, elle s'empara de l'anse sous le regard satisfait de Livaï. Il la regarda porter le bord de la tasse jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle leva prudemment le récipient et y trempa ses lèvres. Les sourcils et le front plissé de la jeune femme se détendirent. Il la vit inspirer brièvement l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de sa tasse.

Cela faisait une éternité que Mikasa n'avait pas sentis une odeur aussi appréciable. Il était clair pour elle que cela changeait des odeurs de cadavres. Elle esquissa un bref sourire qui était si maigre que Livaï se demandait s'il l'avait imaginé.

Il la vit lever davantage la tasse devant son visage pour avaler le reste de thé avant de la reposer délicatement sur sa soucoupe de porcelaine. Elle reprit son travail et resta silencieuse durant son ouvrage.

Elle serra ses dents de temps en temps tandis que son front se plissait parfois. La fatigue semblait s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir convenablement. La nuit devenait au fur et à mesure un véritable calvaire pour elle. Les images de ses parents et de Carla tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Agacée de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer, elle agrippa violemment ses cheveux en fermant ses paupières. Elle devait se sortir tout ça de la tête sinon elle allait définitivement devenir dingue.

Sans pouvoir retenir cette sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine, Mikasa plaqua sa tasse de thé sur la coupelle qui l'accompagnait. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillées.

— **Ackerman...**

— **Merci pour le thé,** marmonna-t-elle en détournant son regard en direction de la paperasse.

Mais à peine avait-elle posé son regard en direction du papier, qu'une main se plaqua sur cette dernière. Mikasa se figea à la vu de la main de son Caporal devant elle. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ?

— **Votre main m'empêche de travailler, monsieur.**

Sa voix était calme et ses yeux étaient toujours baissés. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était toujours chamboulée par ces images ignobles qui étaient gravés derrières ses paupières. Une nouvelle fois, Mikasa serra sa prise sur son stylo tandis que son sang semblait battre dans ses tempes.

— **Tu peux aller dormir. Tu as une sale tronche, Ackerman. Je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.**

— **Mais je n'ai pas fini,** dit-elle en relevant son regard froid dans sa direction.

— **Tu finiras demain. Maintenant va-t'en.**

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils, restant immobile durant quelques secondes. Il avait dit ça de sa voix habituelle, mais quelque chose dans son ton avait perturbé Mikasa. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle remarqua qu'il ne lui avait adressé aucun regard cette fois. Elle pinça brièvement ses lèvres avant de se mettre debout.

Elle rassembla correctement les documents en une pile et elle fit le tour du bureau pour se planter devant la porte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et elle sortie rapidement sans le saluer.

— **Espèce de connard,** siffla-t-elle en refermant derrière elle.

Mikasa jeta un dernier regard méchant à la porte ouvragée avant de partir vers son dortoir. Elle était heureuse que cette journée soit passée. Il ne lui restait encore que trois jours de souffrances avant de retrouver sa liberté.

Durant son chemin, elle s'étira comme elle le pouvait. Ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses, mais son dos et sa nuque dépassait ça. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de son dernier combat contre un titan. Des bleus parsemaient tout son corps, mais cela ne l'affectait pas. Elle avait l'habitude à présent.

— **Mikasa ! Attend !**

Soupirant de lassitude, Mikasa dévissa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jean courir dans sa direction. Il avait les joues rougies par l'effort et le souffle court alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains un morceau de pain.

— **J'ai piqué ça pour toi. Je sais que tu ne manges pas beaucoup à cause de la punition du Caporal. Alors je me suis dis que ça serait bien.**

— **C'est gentil. Merci.**

Le remerciement sincère de la jeune femme déclencha des rougeurs sur le visage du garçon qui papillonna des cils. Il remua légèrement sur place avant de lui offrir un sourire en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

Mikasa savait comment il agissait lorsqu'il gravitait autour d'elle. Et bien qu'elle soit flattée, elle était attristée de voir qu'il n'avait pas réussit à dépasser son obsession d'elle depuis toutes ses années. Il était un bon ami et elle appréciait l'avoir à ses côtés, mais elle supportait difficile le fait de le faire souffrir.

— **C'est normal. Tu sais, le Caporal est vraiment pas tendre avec toi.**

— **Cela aurait pu être pire. Je méritais la punition. J'ai mis les autres en danger.**

— **Ouais mais t'empêcher de manger, ce n'est pas-**

— **Je suis fatiguée,** lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps. **J'ai besoin d'aller dormir, Jean.**

— **Ouais, je comprends... Je me disais juste que peut-être... Tu sais on à une permission dans quelques jours et ta punition sera levée. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille... tu sais, boire un verre...**

Légèrement surprise, Mikasa du se retenir de justesse d'écarquiller des yeux à la demande de son ami. Elle savait que Jean l'appréciait plus que la moyenne, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de lui proposer quoique ce soit jusqu'à présent. Il n'en avait jamais eu le courage et cela lui avait convenu jusqu'à présent.

— **On peut en reparler plus tard ? Je ne tiens plus debout.**

Il fronça des sourcils, déçu de la réponse de la jeune femme. Il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il en était maintenant et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être dans le vague. Mikasa était devenue comme une obsession pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne voyait qu'Eren. Cela l'agaçait autant qu'il mourait d'envie d'être vu par la jeune femme de la même façon que son frère.

L'idée de blesser le garçon la rendait malade. Il était son ami et elle ne voulait pas le rejeter d'une façon brutale et indélicate. Ils avaient déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et il avait sauvé Eren a de nombreuses reprises malgré leurs chamailleries récurrentes.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait bienveillant alors qu'elle serra le morceau de pain dans sa main droite.

— **Merci encore pour le pain, Jean. Vraiment.**

Cela fit disparaître la mine renfrognée du garçon pour laisser place à un sourire lumineux sur son visage.

— **De rien. Alors... Bonne nuit.**

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et hocha brièvement sa tête avant de tourner ses talons en direction de sa chambre. Elle appréciait le silence. Il n'était pas le même que lorsqu'elle devait travailler seule dans le bureau du Caporal. Celui-ci était apaisant et lui donnait l'occasion de laisser son esprit se perdre dans ses pensées.

Pourtant, à peine avait-elle poussé la porte de sa chambre qu'elle entendit Sasha pousser un ronflement gargantuesque. Mikasa soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, le visage défait et les muscles endoloris comme chaque nuit.

Elle fit rouler son crâne contre son oreiller afin de mieux voir où était la fiole à médicaments. Elle s'en empara et la jeta dans le petit tiroir près de son lit.

Le lendemain avait été identique la vielle. Mikasa avait refait les mêmes gestes avec la même motivation. Une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas dormi et elle sentait que ses muscles n'avaient pas profité de la nuit pour se détendre.

Le jour suivant, Livaï avait envoyé les recrues aux corvées de nettoyages. Il ne supportait plus de voir les zones d'entraînements aussi sales. Cela lui donnait la gerbe et il n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans ces endroits avant qu'ils ne soient propres.

Il jeta un regard détestable à sa manche droite en grognant de colère.

 _Stupide Springer._

Livaï était une personne plus que minutieuse et difficile à combler dès qu'il s'agissait de nettoyage. Lorsqu'il était venu vérifier le travail de Sasha et Connie, ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et avait alors sursauté sur place, envoyant de l'eau sale sur la manche droite de son Caporal.

A présent, Connie se retrouvait à faire une soixantaine de tours sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Pourtant, cette pensée n'apaisait pas la colère du Caporal qui se sentit frissonner de dégoût. Cette chemise lui collait à la peau et il ne supportait pas cette sensation. À grand pas, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers en espérant ne pas croiser Hanji ou encore Erwin.

Il ne supporterait pas leurs moqueries. Il entra rapidement dans son bureau, ne jetant aucun regard à Mikasa pour se rendre dans sa petite penderie. Il ôta rapidement les boutons de sa chemise et la plia soigneusement comme toujours avant d'en enfiler une propre.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupire de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il sorti rapidement de la penderie et il laissa couler son regard en direction de sa recrue.

Elle était là. Endormie contre une petite pile de documents tandis que son visage semblait apaisé et presque adorable.

— **Tch. Sale gamine,** siffla-t-il dans un murmure en lui jetant un regard.

Il fit le tour du bureau lentement, alors que son regard était fixé sur le crâne brun de la jeune femme. Il sentit à l'intérieur de lui s'immiscer un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il balaya rapidement de son esprit.

Elle avait mérité la punition qui restait légère. Il ne l'avait pas brutalisé et il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Elle était un bon élément et la blesser n'aurait pas été un avantage pour les prochains combats. Livaï savait qu'elle avait ce fichu atout dans son poche et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre.

 _Cette fille n'apporte que des problèmes_

Il observa son visage endormit. Il n'avait pas eut souvent l'occasion de voir Mikasa Ackerman avec une expression aussi banale. Habituellement, elle portait ce masque qui barrait l'accès à la moindre émotion.

 _Une machine_. C'est comme ça que l'avait désigné une fois Petra lorsqu'elle l'avait vu combattre. Livaï n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de l'observer voltiger froidement devant les titans.

Il avait vu combien elle pouvait être indifférente aux hurlements de terreurs et aux cadavres de ses camarades inertes. Il se souvenait de cette sensation étrange de se voir entrain de combattre. Elle agissait comme lui et cela le dérangeait.

Cette fille était véritablement imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faiblir, soucieuse du bien-être de son frère.

 _Comme toujours_.

Il pencha son crâne alors qu'il nota à quel point son petit nez était adorable lorsqu'elle dormait et combien ses lèvres roses étaient charnues. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns avaient glissés le long de sa joue.

Poussé par une force qui lui était inconnue, il sentait ses doigts le démanger. Il hésita quelque instant. De la pulpe de son doigt, il effleura la masse soyeuse implantée sur la tête de Mikasa.

Il n'osa pas y enliser ses doigts de peur de la réveiller. Pourtant la sensation de la chevelure de la jeune femme contre sa peau était incroyable. Il fut lui-même surprit d'apprécier autant le contact.

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

Le Caporal ne termina pas sa pensée et secoua furieusement sa tête pour la chasser de son esprit. Il se trouva à cet instant plus ridicule que jamais.

Cette situation craignait beaucoup trop pour lui. Il savait qu'il passerait pour un de ses putains de pervers qui regardaient les filles dormir. A cette pensée, il recula de quelques pas avant de sortir précipitamment de son bureau sans se retourner.

Papillonnant des yeux, Mikasa senti quelque chose de dur sous sa joue alors que sa nuque était affreusement douloureuse. Péniblement, elle leva une main vers cette dernière et la massa prudemment.

Elle grimaça en sentant les muscles du haut de son corps être si sévèrement tendus. Ses gestes étaient rouillés alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était pire que le matelas qui lui servait de lit.

Ecarquillant des yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était absolument pas dans ce maudit lit. Son regard embué se posa sur le tas incroyablement imposant de documents qu'elle n'avait pas encore remplis.

 _Le bureau de Livaï._

Ses lèvres se séparèrent d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle redressa lentement sa poitrine pour observer le bureau sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle tourna lentement sa tête en direction de la fenêtre de peur de se faire une nouvelle douleur à la nuque. Il faisait presque nuit.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en voyant le plateau de nourriture. Tout était parfaitement disposé.

— **Mange.**

Elle sursauta surprise de croiser le regard du Caporal qui l'observait depuis son réveil. Elle se sentit rougir de gêne d'avoir été prise sur le fait et surtout de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois, mécontente de perdre d'une certaine façon la face devant lui.

Sadique comme il était, elle était certaine qu'il allait allonger le temps de sa punition. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de conserver son regard sur le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

— **Soit tu bouffes ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau, soit je le redescends.**

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, refusant d'accepter ce qu'il lui proposait. Ce serait comme avoir à nouveau une dette envers lui et elle détestait cette idée.

Pourtant, elle mourrait de faim. Les morceaux de pains que lui apportaient ses amis le soir ne lui suffisaient pas à être rassasier et à penser de façon correcte.

Elle poussa un soupire vaincu avant de se saisir des couverts pour entamer son repas. Lorsqu'elle plaça sa première bouchée contre sa langue, elle sentit un bien être l'inonder.

La nourriture n'avait jamais été incroyable, mais elle lui suffisait pour se sentir bien. Clôturant ses paupières un instant, elle mâcha soigneusement tandis que son estomac lui hurlait de tout engloutir.

Elle mourrait littéralement de faim. Sa gorge était si râpeuse qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était constituée uniquement de papiers de verres.

— **Merci,** dit-elle à contre cœur ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction du Caporal.

Elle se doutait qu'il était sans aucun doute inexpressif comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci elle se trompait. Livaï avait légèrement sursauté, surprit du mot que Mikasa venait de lui adresser. Il crispa nerveusement ses lèvres alors qu'il s'efforçait de conserver son visage impassible.

Ce n'était que de la nourriture et cette gamine semblait en avoir grandement besoin. Livaï estimait qu'il avait été suffisamment sévère en la privant de repas. Elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois devant lui et elle n'avait jamais cherché à le défier en refusant sa punition.

— **Tch. Tu faisais pitié à voir, je ne veux pas qu'une des meilleures recrues passe l'arme à gauche pour une punition.**

— **Bien sûr,** murmura Mikasa pensive en fixant son assiette.

Son air serein n'était qu'une façade et Livaï le savait. Il l'admirait d'une certaine façon d'être capable de dissimuler ses craintes et ses angoisses au point qu'il se demande parfois si elle ressentait toutes ses choses. Il plissa légèrement son nez à cette réflexion. Cette fille était bien plus anormale que lui.

— **Je suis désolée,** marmonna-t-elle péniblement en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. **Je me suis endormie.**

— **J'avais bien vu,** dit-il tandis qu'une image de la jeune femme entrain de dormir plus tôt lui revient de mémoire.

— **Je comprendrai si vous décidiez de me punir davantage pour ça.**

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer la jeune femme. Elle était toujours autant agacée de ne pas réussir à savoir quelles pensées étaient dissimulées derrières ses ovales gris. Il était toujours le même, qu'il soit en combat ou bien qu'il soit entrain d'entendre une histoire drôle.

Cet homme pouvait vraiment lui donner l'impression qu'il était effrayant. Il détourna son regard et observa se qui se passait derrière la fenêtre du bureau. Les lèvres de Livaï se pincèrent légèrement tandis que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit.

— **Va dormir, tu as une sale mine.**

Allait-il lui dire chaque jour ? Elle lui lança un énième regard noir avant de pousser la chaise vers l'arrière pour se redresser. Elle resta silencieuse et elle fit craquer ses articulations tandis qu'elle entendit son Caporal se plaindre de cet acte qu'il qualifia de « dégueulasse ». Mais elle s'en moquait. Comme toujours, elle quitta la pièce sans lui dire quoique ce soit et sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le soulagement envahissait sa poitrine. Partager le même air et le même espace que cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise et la forçait à être tendue comme un arc. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre avec toutes ses réponses cinglantes et ses regards.

Elle laissa ses épaules se voûter tandis qu'un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle avait survécu aujourd'hui. Elle passa une main sur son front tandis qu'un sourire satisfait naissait difficilement sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que ce moment de la journée était le plus agréable mais, également le plus pénible.

Lentement, Mikasa se dirigea en direction de son dortoir, en espérant que Sasha n'était pas encore de ronfler à pleins poumons. Ses lèvres se pincèrent à cette pensée mais, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à détester Sasha.

Elle fixa la porte de son dortoir en songeant qu'elle pourrait encore faire autre chose avant d'aller s'enfermer.

Il n'était pas si tard que d'habitude et elle savait que son frère adoptif s'entraînait avec l'amoureuse des titans. Sans réfléchir davantage, Mikasa s'empressa de se diriger en direction du laboratoire d'Hanji. Elle avait beau être épuisée, l'idée de voir Eren lui donnait plus d'énergie que jamais. Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait la précieuse pièce de la scientifique. Mikasa sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette longiligne et grande se profiler non loin de l'entrée du labo.

 _Eren._

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le regard émeraude du garçon se planta dans le sien.

— **Mikasa ?** s'étonna le garçon en écarquillant des yeux. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard tendre avant de laisser un léger sourire déformer ses lèvres charnues. Il n'avait jamais été compliqué pour elle de sourire à Eren.

— **J'ai été relâché plutôt. Je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne occasion de venir.**

Eren fit un sourire franc alors qu'il hocha brièvement de la tête. Il semblait lui aussi épuisé. Des cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux tandis qu'il peinait à ne pas bailler. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme, mécontente de la fatigue visible sur le visage du garçon.

 _Ils lui en demandent trop_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume.

— **Je suis heureux de te voir. Hum... Armin... Armin m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'aurais pas dus Mikasa. Maintenant tu as des ennuies.**

— **Je m'en moque,** dit-elle en haussant ses épaules avec calme.

— **Mais le Caporal-chef est-**

— **Pas important. Ce qui importe c'est ta sécurité Eren.**

— **Mais tu aurais pu mourir ! Je refuse que toi où Armin fassiez quoique ce soit qui puisse vous mettre en danger,** déclara-t-il avec sa fougue légendaire.

Mikasa ne répondit rien car elle savait que cette tête de mule continuerait de tenir ce discours. Il voulait que tout le monde soit en sécurité, mais la jeune femme savait que cela était impossible.

Cela représentait bien Eren. Il était toujours soucieux du sort des autres au point de se mettre en danger sans même réfléchir. Mikasa se souvenait de cette fois où Armin lui avait dit comment son frère adoptif s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Elle sentit un sourire de fierté étirer davantage ses lèvres alors que son cœur ratait un battement.

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle enfonça son visage dans son écharpe alors que sa main se posa sur la tête du garçon. Gênée, elle frotta légèrement son crâne en sentant un rougissement envahir ses joues.

— **Idiot,** souffla-t-elle avec embarras sous le regard étonné d'Eren. **Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai te faire manger alors que je peux faire quelque chose.**

— **Mikasa...**

Elle ôta sa main et la laissa retomber le long de son flan alors que ses joues continuaient à se réchauffer. Elle pinça discrètement ses lèvres avant de reprendre d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait neutre.

— **Tu continues les essayes alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours que tu t'es remis sur pieds ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose.**

Elle vit les yeux de son frère rouler dans leurs orbites avant qu'un léger souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres.

— **Arrête de me prendre pour ton gamin, ça devient vraiment usant.**

— **Je le ferai lorsque tu ne te comporteras plus ainsi,** rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Vexé par la remarque de la jeune femme, Eren serra ses poings avant de détourner son regard furieux.

— **Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul.**

 _Non, tu ne sais pas le faire Eren_ , songea Mikasa avec une certaine tendresse.

Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se contenta d'observer Eren qui passait devant elle pour entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Hanji ainsi que Petra qui l'assistait pour aujourd'hui. L'escouade de Livaï prenait en charge la sécurité des essais de transformation d'Eren.

Eren sembla oublier son léger accrochage avec sa sœur adoptif alors qu'il salua joyeusement les deux femmes de la pièce. Mikasa se contenta d'opiner brièvement de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un meuble en silence.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Eren tentait de se transformer sous les consignes d'Hanji. Mikasa s'efforçait d'ignorer son envie de dormir tandis que son attention était focalisé sur son frère.

Discrètement, elle serra ses poings en voyant Eren s'acharner sur sa transformation sans grande réussite.

Le regard de la soldate glissa en direction de Petra qui lorgnait son frère avec méfiance. Mikasa respectait cette femme mais, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être irritée par le regard qu'elle portait sur le garçon.

Si la soldate de l'escouade de son Caporal tenterait quoique ce soit contre Eren, Mikasa réagirait aussi vite. A cette pensée, la soldate brune songea à la lame qui se trouvait dans sa botte droite.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait apprit à se méfier de tout le monde et de ne jamais sortir sans la moindre assurance de se défendre.

En sueur et à bout de souffle, Eren laissa sa tête tomber lourdement en avant tandis que ses lèvres étaient toujours légèrement entrouvertes. Un souffle rapide s'en échappa tandis qu'il fixait le sol du laboratoire.

Il avait échoué. Encore.

— **Je veux recommencer,** s'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Laissez-moi refaire, Hanji,** l'implora-t-il presque avec détermination tandis que sa respiration était saccadée. **Je suis certain d'y arriver cette fois.**

— **Eh bien-**

— **Non,** asséna Mikasa en faisant un pas dans sa direction, le regard sévère. **Tu as dis ça il y a une heure et tu persistes alors que tu ne tiens plus debout.**

— **Je sais que je peux y arriver,** rétorqua-t-il aucunement effrayé par le regard noir de la jeune soldate.

— **Que cherches-tu Eren ? A mourir ?** demanda-t-elle en le jaugeant avec un calme qu'elle voulait olympien. **En faisant de telles tentatives, tu n'obtiendras rien de bon à part te blesser ou pire.**

— **Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?**

Mikasa le vit froncer des sourcils et bomber inconsciemment sa poitrine. Elle savait combien il était facile de provoquer Eren ou bien de le défier. Il était une véritable tête brûlée.

— **T'acharner sur une transformation en titan alors que tu peines à tenir debout ne te mènera à rien, Eren,** tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

— **Tu dis ça, alors que toi-même tu as faillis mourir si le Caporal ne t'avait pas aidé.**

Ce fut au tour de Mikasa de froncer les sourcils et de serrer les poings alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la colère monter en elle à l'évocation du Caporal. Même absent, il arrivait à la mettre en rogne.

— **Cela n'a rien à voir je-**

— **Je voudrais que tu partes,** déclara-t-il en serrant ses poings pour se contrôler sous les regards étonnés d'Hanji et de Petra.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Je veux que tu sortes d'ici. Maintenant. S'il te plait.**

— **Eren je-**

— **S'il te plait,** dit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas retenir la colère qui naissait dans sa poitrine.

Etre dans l'ombre de sa sœur qui était le « miracle de l'Humanité » était une chose pesante pour Eren. Il avait intégré le bataillon pour terrasser les titans mais, comment pouvait-il faire en étant sans cesse surveillé par elle ?

Cette idée le fit davantage serrer des poings alors que ses yeux se refermaient violemment. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Mikasa qui était si lourd et remplit de peine.

Mais, la jeune femme ne laissa pas la chance à Hanji ou bien à Petra de sonder ses yeux car elle baissa la tête avec douceur. Elle ne devait rien montrer. Elle se permit quelques secondes de silences alors qu'elle sentait les yeux des deux femmes lui brûler l'échine.

— **Je ne te laisserai pas, Eren,** murmura-t-elle avant de laisser sa voix reprendre un niveau sonore plus élever. **Je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal.**

— **Je ne veux pas de ton aide et de ta protection,** cracha-t-il avec plus de colère.

Les paroles de sont frère la fit relever la tête et son expression horrifier n'échappa à personne. Le regard du garçon était glacial alors que Mikasa sentait sa mâchoire légèrement tomber.

— **Eren...**

Ce dernier ne changea pas de posture, trop furieux de la présence de sa sœur.

— **Va-t'en,** répéta-t-il en articulant les mots avant de lui tourner le dos.

Mikasa sentit son cœur cesser de battre tandis que ses yeux s'étaient davantage écarquillés.

 _Va-t'en._

Les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de la soldates, dont la gorge s'était subitement nouée. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises alors que des larmes se formaient à ses yeux. Elle plissa ses derniers, reconnaissant que ses sentiments prenaient beaucoup trop vite le dessus sur la situation.

Elle s'efforça de déglutir correctement avant de reformer une attitude froide et impassible. Mikasa releva son visage avec arrogance, foudroyant du regard le dos de son frère. Virevoltant sur ses talons, elle se promit de rester maître de cette situation quoiqu'il lui en coûtait mais, sa bonne résolution fut de courte durée.

Elle se pétrifia sur place en croisant le regard du Caporal qui semblait la jauger. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine éclater. Cela était certainement de la haine mais, elle se doutait qu'il y avait également de la honte. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il l'avait surprit et elle détestait ça.

Alors qu'elle se reprit pour quitter la salle, elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son avant bras. Elle se stoppa net, sentant son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. La jeune femme laissa ses yeux couler en direction de la chose qui l'agrippait pour découvrir la main son supérieur.

Sa poigne était solide et elle savait parfaitement qu'à la moindre contrariété, il se serait susceptible de lui briser le bras par sa simple poigne. Malgré tout, elle eut une étrange sensation dans son corps, comme si un petit courant électrique la traversait de la tête aux pieds.

— **Je t'avais dis d'aller dormir,** dit-il d'une voix morne.

Mikasa planta son regard dans celui de Livaï. Elle était épuisée et Eren venait de l'achever. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue tandis qu'une furieuse envie d'aller frapper dans le sac de sable de la salle d'entraînement la prenait. Mikasa sentit les mots lui brûler la langue mais, elle refusait de les laisser sortir. Répondre à cet homme serait comme gâcher le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Mikasa détourna son regard du Caporal et fit un pas en avant pour partir loin de tout dans l'espoir de dormir, même quelques minutes. Pourtant la prise du Caporal se resserra davantage autour de son avant bras. Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Mikasa alors qu'elle ne put se retenir de tourner sa tête une nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle voulait partir maintenant ?! Etait-ce encore une autre punition ? Elle devait bien avouer que celle-ci était plus douloureuse que toutes les autres. Pinçant ses lèvres avec colère, elle ancra son regard dans le sien alors que Livaï sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine cogner trop fort.

Le regard de la jeune femme était si intense qu'il s'y perdit. Ses doigts qui s'étaient enroulés autour du bras de la recrue savouraient la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

— **Il y a autre chose, monsieur ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre alors que sa langue claquait contre son palais.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikasa vit Livaï hésitant. Il ne l'affichait pas clairement sur son visage mais, une lueur étrange passa dans le regard onyx du Caporal.

— **Tch,** dit-il avant de relâcher sa prise sur la femme en détournant son regard.

C'était le dernier mot que lui avait dit Livaï. Mikasa avait passé deux jours sans voir Eren et sans adresser la moindre parole à Livaï.

Le Caporal avait agit normalement mais, il ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Enfin, encore moins qu'avant. Il lui jetait de temps à autre des regards pour vérifier si elle remplissait bien ses tâches mais aucun épisode comme celui du thé ou du plateau repas ne s'était reproduit.

Quand à son frère, Mikasa savait parfaitement qu'Eren ne viendrait jamais s'excuser. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux et têtu pour ça. Cela fit soupirer la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le revoir tout de suite. Mikasa n'avait pas réussit à digérer les propos de son frère.

Elle savait qu'il pouvait être dur et démesuré, mais, cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Eren n'avait jamais su être mesuré dans ses propos et cela lui avait toujours valu d'être au cœur des bagarres.

Mikasa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dus intervenir pour le sauver. Bien entendu, Eren ne l'avait jamais remercié, trop mécontent d'avoir été secouru par sa sœur.

Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours présente pour lui. Tout hurlait en elle de le protéger et de l'aider. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui, elle se sentait sereine et heureuse de voir sa famille en sécurité.

Eren représentait son salut et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais suffisamment se racheter. Non, jamais elle n'ôterait cette idée d'être redevable envers Eren. Elle pouvait encore sentir le soulagement et de la quiétude lorsqu'il avait jeté son échappe sur ses épaules pour l'enrouler autour du cou de la fillette qu'elle était.

Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son échappe qu'elle releva devant son nez en souriant. La sensation du tissu contre sa peau était toujours rassurante et agréable. Cela différent tellement des épreuves qu'elle vivait chaque fois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, cela n'eut pas l'effet habituel. Les mots d'Eren l'avaient marqué au fer rouge.

Fixant le plafond de sa chambre, elle sentait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle pinça ses lèvres avec fureur tandis qu'un de ses bras barrait son front. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Cela l'empêchait de penser correctement et ne lui permettait pas d'être efficace.

Mikasa pensait être habituée à cette situation mais, à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle se retourna sur son lit en serrant ses poings avec colère. Elle voulait frapper son matelas mais, elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller sa colocataire qui ronflait comme à son habitude.

Se positionnant en chien de fusille, Mikasa serra les draps entre ses mains en avalant sa salive de manière pensive. Elle se permit de froncer son petit nez tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent, signe de sa contrariété. Après tout, personne ne la verrait ainsi.

Les jours suivant avait été identique à ceux que Mikasa avait connu avant l'expédition. Ses journées étaient rythmées par les entraînements et les nuits affreuses. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à trouvé une solution pour les insomnies et les pilules d'Hanji était loin d'être une bonne solution.

La seule solution que la jeune femme avait trouvé pour réussir à soulager un peu sa fatigue était de s'isoler. Les douches étaient aussi un des rares moments où elle se sentait presque sereine. Laissant l'eau glisser sur sa peau, Mikasa s'efforça de détendre ses muscles noués alors qu'elle massait lentement son cuire chevelu. Ses doigts étaient agiles.

Elle savoura le calme et la douceur de l'instant en songeant qu'il était plus qu'inédit pour elle d'être aussi inattentive à ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux se clôturaient brièvement tandis que la cascade d'eau frappait sa peau avec bonheur.

Une fois propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette suffisamment longue pour dissimuler sa poitrine ainsi que son bas ventre tandis qu'elle serrait soigneusement ses cheveux. Elle en avait toujours prit grand soin depuis que sa mère était morte. Elle se souvenait de ses instants lorsque cette dernière s'emparait d'un peigne en ivoire pour démêler délicatement sa masse couleur corbeau. C'était un des seuls objets de valeurs que sa mère avait.

En y repensant, Mikasa se sentait toujours triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu le récupérer. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir et pouvoir le transmettre à des générations futures, comme sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-mère.

Elle laissa un émit un gémissement désabusé alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-même.

 _Je n'aurai jamais de descendant_ , pensa-t-elle avec déception.

Après tout, cela n'était pas envisageable pour quelqu'un comme elle qui s'était depuis longtemps dévoué à la sécurité de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa vie s'achèverait sans aucun doute sur le champ de bataille. Elle se voyait mal construire quelque chose.

Et puis l'élément essentiel lui manquait cruellement : _quelqu'un_. Elle avait beau être le "miracle de l'Humanité", elle n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre chose de ce côté là. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait des gens. Bien sûr qu'elle ressentait des choses mais, Mikasa savait que cela n'était pas une bonne chose.

Les sentiments étaient un défaut qui allait du côté des perdants et elle ne pouvait pas en être. Trop de choses importantes étaient en jeu. Ce genre de faiblesse était prohibée dans son esprit depuis bien longtemps.

Elle laissa glisser le peigner dans ses cheveux en songeant combien cette idée lui serrait le cœur.

Mais ses pensés furent brusquement coupés tandis qu'elle sursauta sur place. Sasha venait d'entrer comme une folle furieuse dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle sautillait sur place alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de bonheur lorsqu'elle vit Mikasa.

— **Tu es là ! Oh Mikasa j'ai une grande chose à te dire.**

— **C'est urgent ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée alors qu'elle brossait lentement ses cheveux humides. **J'aimerai finir de m'habiller avant de retourner m'entraîner.**

— **Tu sais que tu es une personne incroyablement importante pour moi.**

— **Tu dis ça parce que je te donne mon pain à tous les repas ou parce que j'ai tué un titan qui t'avais mis sur sa liste du dîner.**

Sasha se mit à rire de façon nerveuse alors qu'elle frottait l'arrière de son crâne.

— **Eh bien... Disons pour ses deux raisons là. Tu connais Connie, n'est-ce pas ?**

— **J'ai entendu parler de lui ouais,** répliqua Mikasa avec sarcasme.

— **C'est un gentil garçon tu ne trouves pas.**

— **Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?**

— **Il me plait.**

— **Nous y voilà,** marmonna Mikasa en sachant que sa tranquillité était définitivement troublée alors qu'elle posa délicatement son peigne sur son lit.

— **Mais il est tellement... Et je suis si...** Dit-elle en gesticulant inconfortablement devant son amie qui alla récupérer ses affaires.

Mikasa s'empara de vêtements propres dans la petite armoire en bois avant de les serrer contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle faisait à nouveau face à la mangeuse de patate.

— **Ecoute Sasha, je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne à qui tu dois parler de ça.**

— **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle le visage déconfit.

— **Parce que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose,** expliqua Mikasa simplement tandis que Sasha plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

— **Oh ! Tu es mal à l'aise.**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son amie. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait ça juste... inutile. Elle n'avait perdu son temps à penser à ce genre de sujets et elle avait parfaitement qu'elle n'était quelqu'un qui était douée pour ça.

— **Disons, je ne sais pas comment ses choses là... fonctionnent.**

— **Mais avec Eren vous...**

— **Eren est ma famille,** bafouilla-t-elle en se redressant vivement tandis qu'elle piquait un fard.

— **Oh.**

Le regard de sa colocataire lui brûlait le flanc. Elle détestait lorsque son amie faisait ça. Cela avait le don de la mettre en boule en moins d'une minute. Elle savait qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tranquille, mais Mikasa n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle avait mal partout, surtout à ses cervicales et son corps ne désirait qu'une chose : du repos.

— **Sasha,** fit-elle dans un souffle d'agacement.

— **Tu crois que je devrai lui offrir de la nourriture ?**

— **Eh bien...**

— **Non, il me trouvera ridicule hein ?!**

— **Sasha-**

— **Je suis certaine que si je lui vole un morceau de viande chez les supérieurs, il tombera fou amoureux de moi... Oh ! Mais s'il l'apprend il me prendra pour une voleuse et il me détestera pour toujours !**

— **Je-**

— **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour attirer son attention, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Je t'en pris Mikasa aide moi !**

Mikasa tourna sa tête dans sa direction et afficha une expression calme qui contrastait avec la panique qui se lisait sur le faciès de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle règle ça au plus vite, sinon elle savait qu'elle allait devenir dingue. Elle laissa un petit silence planer avant de pousser un soupire. Rassemblant ses pensées, elle glissa une main sur son visage avant de dire :

— **Tu...Tu pourrais peut-être commencé par lui dire : « bonjour ».**

— **Tu crois ?** l'interrogea-t-elle les yeux brillants.

— **C'est que font généralement les gens,** rétorqua-t-elle en haussant brièvement des épaules.

— **Ouais... Ouais tu as raison** , déclara-t-elle un sourire radieux aux lèvres. **Mais tu crois que je devrai le dire comme ?**

— **Pardon ?**

— **« Bonjour ». Tu crois que je devrai le dire d'une façon décontractée ou bien avec une pointe de sensualité.**

— **Oh Seigneur,** murmura Mikasa en jetant un regard désabusé vers le haut sous les yeux impatients de Sasha.

Mikasa avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous le débit de parole de son amie. Elle dut se retenir de justesse d'empoigner les coins de son oreiller pour se boucher les oreilles avec.

— **Peut-être qu'au contraire il faut que je l'ignore.**

— **Sasha, par pitié...**

— **Non non non ! Ecoute, j'ai entendu dire que les hommes devenaient dingues quand on les ignorait. C'est une sorte d'instinct primaire.**

— **Stupide.**

— **Non, au contraire. Ne dit-on pas que l'herbe parait plus verte ailleurs. Oh ! Il va me prendre pour une dingue.**

Mikasa laissa un petit souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres et c'était la chose pour elle la plus proche d'un rire.

— **C'est ta première parole censée.**

— **Aide-moi ! Je t'en pris !**

— **Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

— **Eh bien justement...**


	4. 4 - Un idiot aveugle

**NOTE AUTEURE :** _Une nouvelle publication pour un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse un commentaire c'est toujours super motivant ! (Yumi et Loufoca-chan vos reviews *-*) Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont ajoutés cette fiction à leurs favoris et qui la follow. C'est très encourageant et je vous en remercie ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur et me conforte dans l'idée que ce que j'écris n'est pas si mauvais._

 _Cette fiction est sans prétention aucune alors je vous demande de la prendre comme un moment plaisant et d'amusement._

 _J'aimerai répondre à deux commentaires anonymes :_

 _ **Clem :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire, et comme je l'ai notifié, je corrigerai tout ceci rapidement car je me doute qu'il y a des coquilles. Mais si je commence à le faire maintenant, je perdrai le fil de mes pensées. Je me relis souvent, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne voit plus ses fautes. J'ai commencé à rectifier pour le chapitre 1. Je m'efforcerai de faire au mieux pour les prochains chapitres. Promis !_

 _ **Vick Ink :**_ _Que tu me laisses uniquement un commentaire pour critiquer le fait que les dialogues soient en gras et que cela ne te plaise pas me désarçonne. Je suis navrée que cela ne soit pas à ton goût. Mes chapitres sont relatives long et le site ne permet pas d'aérer les textes ou de faire des mises en page correctes. En soulignant en gras les dialogues, cela me permet et permet aux lecteurs d'avoir une meilleure lecture à mon sens. Mais encore une fois, si cela te dérange, j'en suis désolée._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est encore une fois, relativement long (plus de 10.000 mots)._

 ** _PS_** _ **:** n'oubliez pas que l'histoire diffère du Manga ou de l'anime même si des similitudes sont présentes. Après tout, on est là pour jouer avec cet univers et ses personnages ;) _

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Un idiot aveugle**

Mikasa Ackerman avait vécu des situations plus horribles les unes que les autres, cependant, jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir vivre une telle chose. Le corps tendu à l'extrême et ses bras figés le long de ses flancs, la jeune femme pinça ses lèvres en observant les immenses yeux bruns implorants de Sasha.

Cette dernière avait été infernale depuis les trois derniers jours. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit obtus et Mikasa pensait qu'elle allait céder psychologiquement si sa camarade de chambre poursuivait dans cette voie.

Jour comme nuit, Sasha s'était afférée à trouver une solution pour se déclarer auprès de Connie sans paraître ridicule. La femme qui valait cent soldats doutait toujours que cela puisse être possible et avait supporté les changements d'humeurs effrayants de sa colocataire. Cette dernière passait de la joie extrême lorsqu'elle voyait Connie à une rage folle quand il discutait innocemment avec une fille que Sasha ne connaissait pas. Elle finissait naturellement le soir, par rouspéter après le garçon en clamant qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser aux autres et qu'elle allait conquérir son cœur. Mikasa avait fini par cesser de compter le nombre de fois que ses yeux avaient roulés dans ses orbites d'exaspération.

Ce fut au bout du troisième jour, qu'elle s'était exclamée, victorieuse, d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème.

— **Allez,** lui intima Sasha nerveusement d'un mouvement de tête.

— **Non,** asséna sèchement la brune en foudroyant sa colocataire du regard.

— **Je t'en pris, tu n'as juste qu'à lui apporter et repartir !**

— **Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, Sasha.**

— **Mais... Mais nous sommes amies !**

— **Ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas et tu le sais,** asséna Mikasa en plissant des yeux.

— **Oh, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, t'en pris, t'en pris !**

La soldate fixa son amie et le petit morceau de papier qui tremblait dans les mains de cette dernière. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que Sasha se tenait devant elle dans cette posture. Elle l'avait imploré, supplié et même menacé. Sans jamais aucun réel succès, mais elle ne lâchait pas le morceau. La soldate commençait à perdre patience de voir la mangeuse de patate s'efforcé de l'inclure dans toute cette histoire. Mikasa n'était qu'une spectatrice malgré elle et cela était déjà beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à toute cette romance. Ce mot frappa son esprit et son air renfrogné s'amplifia alors qu'elle détourna son regard avec dédain.

— **J'ai dis non.**

— **Mais... Mais si tu n'y vas pas, jamais Connie ne saura jamais ce que je ressens et je finirai seule ou dévorée par un titan en emportant mon secret dans la tombe !**

— **Ridicule.**

Déçue que cela ne fonctionne pas, Sasha reprit d'une voix peinée :

— **C'est mal seule chance. Je t'en pris ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.**

— **Tu dis la même chose à chaque fois que tu veux mon pain.**

— **Oh, mais là c'est différent ! C'est... c'est même plus important. Oui c'est plus important que la nourriture.**

Roulant des yeux, Mikasa plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches alors qu'elle lorgna son amie avec incertitude. Cela ne semblait pas être une lubie pour son amie et Mikasa se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait être cruelle en refusant de lui prêter main forte dans une telle situation. Bien que cela ne la concernait pas, elle se sentit mal de ne pas aider la soldate.

— **Bon...Si j'y vais, tu arrêteras de me casser les oreilles avec cette histoire ?**

— **Oui ! Tu as ma parole,** fit Sasha en secouant énergiquement sa tête d'avant de faire un pas en arrière.

— **Bien,** asséna-t-elle sèchement en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de la jeune femme.

— **Oh, tu es fantastique Mikasa !**

— **Arrête un peu de gesticuler comme ça,** marmonna la soldate en jetant un regard noir à son amie. **C'est la seule et unique fois que je fais ça, tu entends.**

Sasha hocha vigoureusement de la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— **Désolée.** **Je t'attends ici !**

— **C'est ça...** souffla-t-elle en partant à la recherche de Connie.

Mikasa s'empêcha plusieurs fois de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle traversa le couloir qui la menait au réfectoire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait vraiment jouer les entremetteuses. Pourquoi son amie n'en avait-elle pas parlé à Christa ou à une autre fille bien plus qualifiée qu'elle dans ce domaine ?

Tout simplement parce que comme le disais Sasha : Mikasa avait été le témoin numéro un des prémices de son amour pour Connie.

Seigneur ce genre de choses était ridicule. Elle était une soldate, une des meilleures. Mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à aller apporter une lettre ridicule avec des cœurs dessinés dessus.

Elle était tout de même heureuse d'avoir convaincu Sasha de ne pas dessiner des pommes de terres sur cette fichue enveloppe. Bon sang, elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et elle n'aurait jamais cru le faire un jour. Mais, Sasha était son amie et elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.

 _Saleté de sentiments._

C'est au réfectoire que Mikasa trouva Connie entouré de Jean et Marco. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en scrutant le petit groupe. Elle cherchait une tactique d'approche. Le petit groupe semblait perdu dans une grande conversation et cela lui permettrait de s'approcher sans que cela paraisse louche.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle de repas. Mikasa vit Eren de dos en train d'attendre pour prendre son café. Esquissant un sourire, Mikasa s'approcha de son frère adoptif, ignorant quelques secondes la tâche qui lui avait été octroyé par Sasha et sa colère envers lui. Mais elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle le vit discuter avec animation avec Annie Leonhardt. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se tordre et la rendre mal. C'était douloureux et si soudain.

Pourquoi était-il avec cette fille ? Il ne lui parlait jamais habituellement. Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu être ainsi avec elle. Ses poings se serraient instinctivement, mais elle s'arrêta vivement en sentant la lettre de Sasha se froisser légèrement dans sa poigne. Cela lui rappela la raison de sa venue dans ce lieu. Elle détourna rapidement son regard d'Eren pour le porter sur Connie qui la vit et lui fit un signe timide de la main.

 _Je suppose que je n'ai plus trop le choix,_ songea-t-elle avec lassitude en avançant vers le groupe de garçons.

Elle les salua brièvement tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Jean se poser sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise bien que cette situation devenait de plus en plus pesante pour la jeune femme. Elle se promit qu'un jour elle aurait une discussion avec lui à cœur ouvert et qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas être blessante. Mais ce n'était pas l'instant, ni le lieu.

— **Hey Mikasa ! Tes cheveux sont très beaux aujourd'hui,** fit-il en affichant un sourire radieux.

— **Merci Jean,** dit-elle dans un automatisme avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle cherchait. **Connie, puis-je te parler seul ?**

Ce dernier fut surprit de voir la jeune femme s'adresser directement à lui. Il jeta un regard à ses camarades et avala péniblement sa bouchée. Mikasa était une fille qu'il appréciait mais, il avait toujours eu un peu peur d'elle depuis la fois où elle avait tué tous ces titans dans le district de Trost. Il essuya du revers de sa main sa bouche avant d'hocher lentement de la tête. Il ne prêta pas attention au regard noir que Jean lui adressait.

— **Bien sûr. Vous ne touchez pas à ma bouffe, les gars,** déclara-t-il avant de se lever pour suivre la soldate dans un coin, près du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Mikasa fit volte face pour se confronter à la mine curieuse de ce benêt de Connie. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait toujours cette expression sur son visage, même lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

— **C'est pour toi,** dit-elle en tendant l'enveloppe de Sasha d'un mouvement raide.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

— **Ce n'est pas de moi. Je suis juste la messagère.**

Le garçon haussa ses sourcils, piqué par la curiosité, avant d'inspecter l'enveloppe. Il la retourna plusieurs fois et fut tenté de la lever devant son visage pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait en utilisant la lumière du couloir. Mais il ne le fit pas. Mikasa vit une teinte de rouge recouvrir le visage du garçon alors qu'il palpait nerveusement le papier qui recouvrait le mot.

— **Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire qui a écrit ça ?**

— **Désolée,** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. **Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu la lises, seul.**

— **Bien sûr... C'est de quelqu'un que je connais ?**

— **Ouais.**

Elle le vit ne rien dire et sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que de la pulpe de ses doigts, il effleura le petit personnage souriant que Sasha avait dessiné. Il avait un regard étrange lorsqu'il regardait ce morceau de papier et Mikasa ne sut mettre un nom sur cette émotion. Elle arqua un sourcil devant le comportement de son camarade.

 _Il est aussi ridicule que Sasha._

 _Seigneur._ Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle pouvait bien partir cette fois. La situation devenait gênante pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mikasa détourna son regard, ne supportant plus l'air niais qui avait prit possession du visage de l'homme et asséna d'une voix froide :

— **Voilà, c'est tout.**

— **Je promets de la lire une fois seul ! Tu peux le dire à la personne concerné,** déclara le jeune homme avec un entrain qui contrastait avec l'attitude de Mikasa.

— **Bien. Passe une bonne journée, Connie.**

Ce dernier opina énergiquement de la tête avant de tourner des talons alors qu'il plaquait la lettre contre sa poitrine avec ce même sourire stupide sur ses lèvres. Mikasa l'observa perplexe pendant quelques secondes alors que son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien d'excitant dans ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle ne put empêcher son organe réagir de cette façon. Elle haussa les épaules en songeant que c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait fait une bonne action. C'était sans doute pour ça. Après tout, Sasha était son amie. Et c'est ce que faisait les amis. C'était ça.

Cette idée la rassura et elle chassa l'interrogation qui avait fleuri dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme vit Connie aller s'asseoir à sa table avant de laisser son regard balayer le réfectoire à la recherche d'une tête qui lui était si familière. Elle localisa sa cible aisément. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle vit Eren en train de manger face à la soldate blonde. Ses poings se serraient et ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicions.

 _À quoi tu joues Leonhardt ?_

Cette dernière répondait brièvement à son demi-frère, mais toujours avec un léger sourire. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de la soldate brune qui laissa un petit bruit méprisant passer la barrière de ses lèvres avant de tourner le dos au réfectoire pour retrouver Sasha. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça plus longtemps. Eren était un garçon sociable et était capable de manger avec le diable en personne sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais elle se promit de surveiller ça de près.

La mangeuse de patate ne fut pas difficile à trouver car elle avait bel et bien tenue sa promesse d'attendre à l'endroit où Mikasa l'avait quitté. Cette dernière la vit prostrée contre un mur en train de se ronger les ongles, ignorant les recrues qui passaient de temps à autres devant elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard croisa celui du "miracle de l'Humanité" qu'elle changea radicalement d'attitude. Un sourire immense fendit son visage alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

— **Mikasa !** chantonna Sasha avec un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. **Alors ? Tu lui as enfin donné ?**

— **Ouais. Il va certainement la lire une fois qu'il sera seul. Ne me demande plus jamais de faire ça.**

— **Je suis si nerveuse,** dit-elle alors qu'un blush recouvrait ses joues.

— **Dis-toi que cela était encore plus gênant pour moi,** déclara Mikasa en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— **Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Oh Mika ! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir sa réponse. Tu crois qu'il se doute que c'est moi ?**

 _Était-elle sérieuse ?_ songea Ackerman avec désespoir.

— **Il faudrait qu'il soit un aveugle pour ne pas le soupçonner,** déclara la soldate en haussant légèrement ses sourcils alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

L'après-midi avait été signalé comme étant un quartier libre pour tous. Mikasa en avait profité pour abandonner une Sasha rêveuse afin de s'isoler dans une salle d'entraînement où personne n'allait jamais. Les choses avaient repris un cours normal et Mikasa se sentait mieux.

Les insomnies étaient toujours là, mais elle s'efforçait de les gérer au mieux. Elle n'avait pas croisé le Caporal-chef Livaï depuis un certain temps car, tous les entraînements avaient été menés par Hanji, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mikasa n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit leur dernière rencontre et cela la mettait en rogne. Ses poings gantés frappaient avec assurance le sac de sable suspendu devant elle.

 _Cet homme était le pire._

Il agissait toujours de la meilleure façon pour la mettre en colère et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre comme elle le souhaitait. Si elle faisait ça, elle prenait le risque de se faire punir bien plus sévèrement que la dernière fois et d'être séparée d'Eren. Cela elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle secoua doucement sa tête alors que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser pour arrêter de penser ou du moins pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Elle enchaîna plusieurs attaques sur son adversaire de sable, inventant diverses approches qui lui permettrait de tenir tête aux meilleurs éléments du bataillon. La soldate sentit ses muscles chauffés sous sa peau tandis qu'elle les faisaient rouler avec précaution. Elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre doucement les entraînements, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Il était beaucoup trop précieux. Hanji lui avait toujours demandé d'être prudente dans ses effices

Ses côtes lui faisait encore mal, mais pas suffisamment pour l'obliger à stopper ses exercices. Comme toujours son esprit errait sur ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours. Hormis ce bonheur de ne pas avoir à être confronté au Caporal-chef, elle songea à sa colocataire qui était sans aucun doute en train de se faire des films plus ou moins réaliste dans sa tête.

 _Ils ont l'air de deux idiots._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée alors qu'elle reprit un peu son souffle.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple lettre peu mettre Sasha dans un tel état ?_

Mikasa continua à frapper le sac sans rien dire alors que son esprit continuait à errer sur cette histoire. Cela la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait vu la façon dont les yeux de Sasha brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de Connie. Et lui sa façon de regarder cette lettre avec tant d'espoir. C'était ridicule. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument tisser des liens romantiques qui la détruiraient certainement dans quelques jours lorsque l'un d'eux sera tué ?

L'amour pour quelqu'un n'était pas un avantage. Elle le savait et elle se le répétait chaque jour. Bien que l'unique but de sa vie était de protéger Eren, elle savait qu'elle y était préparée et elle n'avait jamais rien attendu de lui en retour. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était un besoin primaire de protéger. De répondre à une promesse solennel d'une personne qui s'était sacrifiée pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

 _Ce sont des idiots._

Elle frappa plus fort alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient.

 _Ils sont stupides._

Elle se moquait d'avoir le souffle court et les joues rouges, elle devait se concentrer sur son entraînement. Pensez à eux ou encore à sa mère d'adoption n'était pas une bonne idée si elle voulait protéger son demi-frère. Elle reprochait souvent à ce dernier d'être trop sanguin et de ne penser qu'au travers de sa vengeance au détriment de sa propre protection et elle ne devait pas faire pareil.

Elle était en quelque sorte, mariée à son travail. Cela était tout ce qui guidait ses choix. Les autres préoccupations qui pouvaient inutilement occuper son esprit devaient être éradiquées. Elles n'étaient que des nuisances et des facteurs mineurs dans sa vie.

Soudain, elle pouvait revoir le sourire pétillant de Sasha lui revenir en mémoire. Elle qui s'afférait à écrire cette fichue lettre, s'exclamant de bonheur de temps à autre. Mikasa l'avait observé faire sans rien dire. Elle avait été comme un sujet d'étude pour la soldate qui en valait cent. Elle revoyait sa colocataire de chambre qui avait été si assidue dans sa tâche qu'elle se mordait la langue en songeant à haute voix. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses ratures et papiers froissés que Sasha avait jeté à la poubelle en maugréant des propos inaudibles. Mais le souvenir le plus marquant fut lorsque son amie avait fini par être enfin satisfaite de sa lettre. Le sourire lumineux qu'elle lui avait adressé l'avais interloqué.

 _Est-ce que c'était comme ça que l'on était quand on était amoureux ?_

Cette pensée fit grimacer Mikasa. Elle aurait détesté l'admettre à Sasha, mais cette histoire avait légèrement piqué sa curiosité.

 _Pourquoi Sasha était-elle si désireuse de confesser ses sentiments à Connie ? Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était rentrée dans l'armée. Avec de telles distractions, elle risquerait de se faire tuer._

Essuyant son front en sueur, la soldate brune poussa un soupire en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Elle inspira profondément en espérant que ses pensées qui lui rongeaient l'esprit déguerpiraient rapidement.

 _Pourquoi ça me bouffe autant ? Ses choses-là ne m'intéresse pas._

Redressant son crâne correctement, Mikasa pensa aux nombreuses fois qu'elle avait vu Sasha soupirer de bonheur lorsque Connie lui adressait un sourire ou bien même un clin d'œil.

Souvent, Mikasa l'avait ignoré en écartant le dégoût que toute cette romance lui inspirait. Mais là, Sasha paraissait décidée à lui mettre sous le nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y intéresse également et ça fonctionnait.

— **À** **quoi est-ce que je pense ?** grogna-t-elle en frappant subitement le sac de sable avec colère.

Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps alors que sa respiration était erratique. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait droit devant elle.

 _Pourquoi ça me perturbe ? C'est une bonne chose pour eux. C'est vrai, ils méritent ça. Alors pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur en y pensant ?_

Mikasa poussa un soupire irrité alors que son visage était dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre de chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. C'était beaucoup trop complexe à comprendre et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps sur ce genre de préoccupations secondaires. Elle ferait que réduire sa qualité de soldate et la détournerait du plus important. La seule et unique préoccupation qui devait occuper son esprit était son entrainement et la sécurité de son demi-frère.

Et puis, elle savait que ces choses-là n'était pas son fort. Elle n'avait jamais eut la moindre envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un de cette manière. Depuis la mort de ses parents biologiques et celle de la mère d'Eren, elle s'était juré de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle de façon aussi intime. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux à surmonter et elle n'avait pas l'énergie de s'y confronter à nouveau. Être seule était la meilleure protection. Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme augmenta sa force de frappe. Le contact du tissus rugueux du sac contre ses gants l'encouragea à enchaîner les coups et elle ne s'arrêterait seulement lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

 **— Oh Mikasa ! Mikasa ! s'exclama la scientifique.**

Mikasa s'arrêta en chemin et soupira alors qu'elle revenait de la douche. Elle se tourna lentement en direction d'Hanji en sentant son crâne sur le point d'exploser. La jeune recrue ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'allonger et dormir.

Mikasa savait qu'elle y avait été peut-être un peu fort avec son entraînement, mais elle avait eu besoin d'oublier de penser. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds et remarqua à quel point les cheveux d'Hanji étaient en désordres. Elle était sans aucun doute encore sur une nouvelle expérience qui lui prenait tout son temps. Son visage lumineux se tourna dans sa direction. Sa joie habituelle contrastait toujours autant avec l'attitude neutre de la recrue qui se tenait près de l'entrée.

— **Que se passe-t-il ?**

— **J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis si débordée ! Je suis entrain de faire des relevés de vomis des titans et j'ai-**

— **Hanji, que voulez-vous ?** la coupa Mikasa avec un pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

— **Hein ?**

La soldate arqua un sourcil légèrement désarçonnée avant de dire :

— **Vous m'avez appelé, à l'instant pour quelque chose.**

— **Oh oui ! Oui exactement !** s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le bureau recouvert de papiers.

Elle retourna une grande quantité de documents sous le regard épuisé de Mikasa. Grommelant des propos incohérent, Hanji se gratta brièvement la tête avant de se jeter sur une petite pile de papiers.

Elle remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissés sur son nez pour ensuite faire face à nouveau à la soldate. Elle affichait la même expression que lorsqu'elle avait réussit à trouver ces fichus médicaments.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

— **Des documents,** déclara la scientifique d'une voix joyeuse.

— **D'accord, mais pourquoi ?**

— **Il faudrait déposer ça chez le Caporal-chef.**

À l'évocation de son supérieur, Mikasa croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentit sa mauvaise humeur pointer le bout de son nez.

— **Et tu comptes sur moi pour le faire ?** l'interrogea-t-elle avec scepticisme.

— **C'est exact.**

— **Je ne suis plus son esclave, Hanji,** souffla Mikasa en arquant un sourcil.

— **Mais c'est urgent !**

— **Cela ne peut pas attendre, demain ?**

— **Non c'est très important ! Si Livaï ne les obtiens pas pour demain, il viendra encore me remonter les bretelles. Rends-moi service, s'il te plait. En plus, il est d'une humeur de chien en ce moment.**

 _Aller voir le Caporal qui était de plus de mauvaise humeur... Voulait-elle un massacre ?_

Non, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé son chemin et elle ne s'en sentait que mieux. Mikasa avait même presque réussi à oublier le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui dans ce maudit bureau qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme. Supporter cet homme et être dans son espace de vie avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Alors, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune obligation envers lui, elle voulait s'efforcer de rester loin. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'Hanji était pendue à ses lèvres. Mikasa évita de regarder la scientifique droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'ils seraient implorant et elle détestait ça.

— **Je suis désolée, mais je ne préfère pas.**

Le scientifique fronça ses sourcils bruns alors qu'elle jaugea la jeune soldate d'un regard aiguisé. Sa mine suppliante se transforma soudainement en quelque chose de suspicieux.

— **Y a un problème avec Shorty ?**

— **Il y a toujours un problème avec lui,** grogna Mikasa d'une voix sèche alors qu'Hanji continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents.

— **Il a un sale caractère, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil.**

Ackerman songea à nouveau au thé et au plateau repas. C'est vrai, il avait été relativement gentil avec elle, bien qu'elle soit toujours méfiante. Il ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'elle s'était endormi devant son travail et il lui avait même dit de partir plutôt pour se reposer. Il avait été... gentil.

Mince, elle n'aurait jamais penser associer son Caporal-chef à ce mot. Cela semblait totalement surréaliste. Non c'était totalement surréaliste. Il fallait qu'elle arrête sinon elle allait se ramollir. Elle fixa le sol tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard de la chef d'escouade la scruter. Quand elle releva ses yeux vers la scientifique, elle les plissa de méfiance alors que cette dernière semblait jubiler.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tu as l'air rêveuse.**

— **Je ne suis pas rêveuse,** rétorqua Mikasa en détachant chacun de ses mots.

— **D'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir aller déposer ça chez Shorty ?**

— **Parce que ce n'est pas dans mes tâches et que je suis fatiguée.**

— **Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec Livaï ?**

— **Pourquoi cela aurait un rapport avec lui ?** fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

— **Tu as l'air d'être dérangé à l'idée d'aller le voir.**

— **Je ne suis pas dérangée. Je suis fatiguée.**

— **Tu es sûre ?**

— **Hanji,** siffla-t-elle avec épuisement.

— **Oh ! J'en étais certaine !** s'exclama la scientifique serrant ses poings pour les placer devant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient encore plus grands qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le rire d'Hanji résonna dans la pièce et fit frissonner d'horreur Mikasa qui fit un pas en arrière. Elle aurait préféré affronter un titan plutôt que cette femme. Au moins, elle savait comment les arrêter.

— **J'en étais certaine ! Ahahah ! C'est si visible que personne d'autre ne le remarque, mais c'est si visible !**

— **Quoi ?**

La femme plus âgée se tourna en direction de la soldate et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de la pointer de son index accusateur.

— **Tu as le béguin pour Livaï.**

— **Qu-Qu-Quoi ?!**

Hanji balaya les balbutiements de Mikasa du revers de la main tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient davantage dans un sourire victorieux.

 **— Je sais. Tu voulais que personne ne le sache, mais avec un oeil expérimenté comme le mien, tu ne pouvais pas le cacher longtemps !**

 **— M-Mais-**

— **Je comprends, je comprends... Tu n'oses pas être seule avec lui. C'est si mignon !**

— **Mais pas du tout !** éructa la jeune femme avec force alors qu'Hanji gloussait.

— **Inutile de nier** **. Ne t'inquiète pas Mikasa ! Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé,** déclara-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à la soldate.

 _Cette femme est désespérante..._

— **Maintenant, apporte ça au Caporal, c'est un ordre,** déclara Hanji d'une voix amusée alors qu'elle lui tendait la pile de papiers.

Poussant un soupire, vaincue, Mikasa s'empara des documents avec résignation. Si elle refusait cette femme continuerait à se faire des idées sur ses sentiments à l'égard du Caporal nain. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée qu'elle se retrouvait être tributaire d'une tâche qui l'agaçait.

 _Je suis vraiment beaucoup trop gentille..._

Son pas était lent et pénible. Mikasa serra les papiers contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du bâtiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mikasa se trouva devant la porte ouvragée du Caporal-chef. Elle fixa quelques minutes le bois qui lui faisait face.

Seigneur, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir cet homme. Il l'horripilait tellement qu'elle sentit irrémédiablement sa mâchoire se comprimer. Il allait certainement être encore cassant et en aucun cas reconnaissant de ce petit acte qui lui demandait tant d'effort.

 _Allons-y. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je peux aller dormir._

Elle s'encouragea d'un geste brusque de la tête avant de pousser un énième soupire.

D'un geste fluide et gracieux, elle leva son poing et émit trois petits coups contre la porte. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du Caporal pour entrer. Depuis qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne parlait pas. Il n'invitait jamais les gens à le rejoindre. Et quand il avait la bonté de la faire, c'était immanquablement d'une façon sèche. Il était toujours froid et austère comme pour éviter d'être beaucoup longtemps en présence d'un autre être vivant.

 _Toujours d'une politesse incroyable ce nabot_ , grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne le vit pas assit sur sa chaise face à son bureau, mais adosser à son lit qu'il semblait ne jamais utiliser tant les draps étaient impeccablement tirés. La soldate ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle croisa son regard habituellement lasse être plus cerné qu'à l'accoutumé. Son regard coula vers une petite silhouette longiligne faite verre que son supérieur tenait dans sa main droite. Une bouteille ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer ici ?_

Elle se mit une claque mentale pour se reprendre et se gronda elle-même.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ca ne me regarde pas,_ pensa-t-elle avec méprit alors qu'elle remarquait qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

— **Caporal, j'ai des documents pour vous,** dit-elle en serrant sa prise sur la petite pile de papiers.

— **Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Pose-les sur le bureau et casse-toi.**

— **Vous êtes ivre.**

Mikasa savait que sa phrase était stupide lorsqu'elle vit le Caporal laisser un rire sans joie s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir. La tête de l'homme dodelina légère sous l'effet de la boisson tandis qu'un sourire mauvais s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

— **Je savais que tu étais un putain de génie, Ackerman. Mais là, tu m'éblouis.**

 _Du sarcasme. Fantastique._

Mikasa ne répliqua pas, sachant que les paroles de Livaï n'étaient que les fruits de sa grande consommation d'alcool et de son sale caractère. Un cocktail qui était définitivement mauvais.

Le jaugeant rapidement, elle inspecta brièvement la pièce afin de connaître l'environnement dans lequel elle entrait. Son regard balaya vivement chaque recoin avant de se bloquer sur un bureau impeccablement entretenu.

Cela ne l'étonna pas. Mikasa savait que Livaï était une de ses personnes que l'on pouvait définir comme un maniaque du ménage. Elle s'en approcha pour y déposer les documents que lui avait confiés auparavant Hanji. Elle laissa quelques secondes son poing appuyer dessus tandis que le regard tranchant du Caporal lui brûlait l'échine.

Il attendait qu'elle parte.

Elle le savait.

Tout comme elle savait que sa présence dérangeait profondément l'homme à qui elle tournait le dos. Elle entendit un grognement de mécontentement raisonner dans la pièce, mais elle ne bougea pas. Cela lui était pénible de le constater, mais ses pieds semblaient ancrés dans le sol et refusait de quitter la pièce. Elle voulait faire ça vite pour partir le plus rapidement possible et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de bouger.

— **Tu peux partir maintenant retrouver ton petit copain.**

— **Je n'ai pas de petit copain,** articula Mikasa en fusillant l'homme du regard par-dessus son épaule.

— **Bien sûr...**

Elle hésitait à partir. Pourquoi diable hésitait-elle ? Elle le méprisait lui et sa façon de se comporter vis-à-vis d'Eren, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire un geste sans se sentir mal ?

Était-ce un cas de conscience ?

Bon sang, elle espérait que non ! Avoir un cas de conscience pour son Caporal était pire pour elle que de se faire arracher un bras par un titan.

— **Putain, tu as du sable dans les oreilles, gamine ?** grogna-t-il tandis que Mikasa se tendit.

 _Gamine ? Ce n'est pas moi qui siffle une bouteille comme un ivrogne sur le sol de mon dortoir._

Furieuse, elle se tourna complètement en direction de son supérieur qui était toujours affalé contre son lit. Elle le lorgna une nouvelle fois et elle le trouva pour la première fois de sa vie pathétique. Difficile à croire, mais c'était déjà le cas.

— **Bien** , siffla-t-elle en se redressant pour le toiser de sa hauteur. **Je m'en vais. Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre un moment si productif.**

Mikasa virevolta sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la porte, mais un bruit de bouteille l'alerta. Rapidement, elle tordit son cou pour observer ce qui était entrain de se passer dans son dos. La bouteille que tenait le Caporal était brisée au sol, répandant son contenu sur la moquette beige.

Elle le vit tenter de se relever péniblement, mais la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ne lui permit pas d'avoir toute sa motricité pour tenir debout. Elle le vit chanceler dangereusement et sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière. Il pesait plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, pourtant, elle ne relâcha pas sa prise sur l'homme et le redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

— **Vous devriez vous asseoir.**

— **Je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir, gamine.**

— **Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous laisserai vous ouvrir le crâne au sol. Mais demain vous seriez encore capable de me demander de venir ramasser les restes gisant de votre petit cerveau, Caporal,** rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume.

En guise de réponse, le Caporal laissa un « tch » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mikasa savait qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais de l'aide. C'est alors elle qui avait prit cette résolution. Elle enroula ses bras autour du buste de l'homme et elle le déplaça péniblement jusqu'à son lit. Le Caporal se laissa faire, tombant à pique sur le matelas moelleux. Retenant de s'étaler sur lui dans sa chute, Mikasa se rattrapa de justesse avant de redresser l'homme correctement pour qu'il puisse être assit. Il chancela un peu avant de se stabiliser en plaçant la paume de ses mains contre le matelas.

Elle le jaugea longuement alors qu'il laissait sa tête tomber sur son torse, dissimulant ses yeux à l'aide de ses cheveux coupés en undercut. La soldate avait déjà vu ses amis ivres et avait souvent été celle qui s'occupait de les raccompagnés jusqu'à leur chambre. Mais elle n'en avait jamais vu aucun dans cet état.C'était un véritable gâchis. Il était un véritable gâchis. Mikasa poussa un nouveau soupire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Bien qu'il soit un grand garçon et qu'il sache se débrouiller seul, elle était certaine que dans cet état, il serait en danger. Malgré la haine qu'elle lui portait, elle se voyait mal ne rien faire. Elle se maudit d'avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité pour cet homme qui ne le méritait pas.

— **Ce que vous faite est stupide** , grommela-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir tandis que l'homme passa une main tremblante sur son visage. **À** **quoi cela vous avance de faire ça ?**

Elle le pensait. C'était stupide, idiot, ridicule même de boire de cette façon pour être dans un tel état. Mais Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une sorte d'inquiétude naître dans sa poitrine pour l'homme. Il semblait abattu et son regard habituellement froid et distant semblait différent.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquez ça avant. Ses lèvres se décollèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre alors qu'elle nota la présence d'un petit cadre près de ses pieds.

En arrivant dans la pièce elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop obnubilée par cet homme sanglant qui gisant sur la moquette, bouteille à la main. Elle se pencha vers le sol pour saisir le cadre entre ses deux mains tandis que Livaï frottait nerveusement ses yeux.

C'était une photographie assez ancienne où se trouvait le Caporal près d'une fille plus petite que lui. Il était relativement jeune. Mikasa reconnaissait les cheveux de l'homme ainsi que son visage. Mais quelque chose était totalement inédit et cela la frappa de plein fouet.

Son sourire. Cette photographie avait immortalisé une expression qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur le facès de son supérieur.

Se surprenant à avoir envie d'effleurer le visage de son supérieur sur l'image, Mikasa sentit un voile de honte s'abattre sur elle. Elle se flagella de tous les mots de la terre en s'interrogeant sur cet élan soudain. La soldate se racla la gorge tout en espérant que les rougeurs sur son visage n'était pas aussi visible qu'elle le pensait.

— **Qui est-ce ?**

— **Isabel,** murmura-t-il douloureusement en refusant de jeter à nouveau un regard en direction du portrait.

— **Elle est belle,** fit Mikasa sans réfléchir alors qu'elle scrutait de ses immenses prunelles pâles les visages enfantins.

Elle ne dit rien, songeant à la désagréable pensée qui s'immisça en elle. Était-ce la femme du Caporal ?

Elle se gifla mentalement, refoulant le sentiment méprisable qui avait commencé à naître après cette question. C'était ridicule, il était plus âgé qu'elle, bien sûr qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Même si elle en doutait avec le sale caractère qu'il avait. Soit cette femme était une sainte, soit elle était totalement inconsciente.

Oh ! Et puis pourquoi se retournait-elle l'esprit de cette façon pour rien ? Elle s'en moquait, n'est-ce pas ?

— **Elle était ma sœur.**

Étonnée de la réponse du Caporal, elle sentit son visage s'enflammer, honteuse une nouvelle fois de la pensée qui avait précédemment traversé son esprit.

— **Oh.**

 _Etait ?_ pensa-t-elle avec tristesse en conservant son regard planté sur le visage si joyeux de la petite fille. La soldate sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'une idée horrible lui traversait l'esprit. Elle ouvrit lentement sa bouche en examinant le faciès heureux de la sœur du Caporal avant de demander d'une voix presque fluette :

— **Et... Et que fait-elle, maintenant ?**

Le Caporal ne dit rien alors que Mikasa sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle se traita d'idiote en songeant que cela aurait dû lui sauter au nez plus vite. Pinçant discrètement ses lèvres, elle fut à nouveau honteuse de ne pas avoir été plus perspicace. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser les sentiments contradictoires qui s'immisçaient en elle.

— **Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle en serrant le cadre dans ses mains alors que la vision du visage souriant de la fillette lui paraissait à présent insoutenable.

— **Tch, ça ne sert à rien.**

Elle ne le crut pas. Si cela ne servait à rien, il n'aurait pas eut cette voix, ni ce besoin de dissimuler son regard vitreux. Mikasa inspira brièvement gravant la photographie dans son esprit avant de demander :

— **Que... Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

A peine avait-elle laissé les mots s'échapper de sa bouche qu'elle les regretta. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de poser ce genre de question ? Elle savait qu'en surprenant Livaï dans cette situation délicate, elle allait avoir de sacrés problèmes lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui-même.

Il était Livaï.

L'homme à qui poser une question était comme se porter volontaire à être de corvée de nettoyage pour une année entière. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas son truc. Elle n'était pas proche de lui et n'avait aucune affinité avec elle, alors pourquoi se confierait-il sur quelque chose d'aussi personnel ?

Pourtant parfois, il était si bon de se confier à quelqu'un qui était loin de son cercle intime. Il était plus facile de réfléchir sans se sentir juger ou mit sous un microscope.

Elle releva son regard dans sa direction et fut surprise du regard qu'il portait sur elle. C'était comme s'il était en plein combat intérieur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle sentit son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine alors qu'un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme.

— **Il y avait une alerte** , lâcha-t-il dans un souffle tandis que sa nuque ne maintenait plus son port de tête.

Cette dernière partie en avant, les cheveux du jeune homme tombèrent légèrement devant son visage, dissimulant son regard embué de larmes. Il ne supportait pas cette putain de faiblesse qui le tailladait jusqu'à ses entrailles.

— **J'avais dix sept ans. Je devais partir pour ma première expédition extra-muros,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il arrivait encore à maîtriser. **Elle voulait à tout prix me donner son foulard pour me porter chance. Une chose ridicule qu'elle adorait faire et je savais que ça la rassurait.**

Il eut un silence soudain que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne brisa. Mikasa attendait patiemment en serrant le cadre entre ses mains tandis que son esprit lui hurlait de lutter avec l'envie irrésistible de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

— **Je suis parti tôt ce, matin-là. Erwin voulait me voir pour me donner les plans et directions pour cette expédition. Je suis donc partie sans ce mouchoir merdique. Mais, Isabel était trop obstinée. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me suivre jusqu'à la porte de la ville. C'était il y a sept ans,** ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix s'éraillait à la fin de sa phrase.

Écarquillant ses yeux, Mikasa sentit son esprit s'évaporer alors que sa gorge se nouait sous le choc. Sa langue était devenue pâteuse et lourde. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite du récit.

— **C'était le jour... De la chute du mur Maria.**

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Livaï confirma les propos de la soldate d'un geste raide de la tête. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette journée affreuse. Les hurlements, les pleurs, le sang... Il se souvenait absolument de tous dans les moindres détails.

— **Elle avait quasiment réussit à atteindre l'entrée pour me rejoindre quand elle a vu-**

— **Un titan,** murmura Mikasa les poumons en feux.

— **Ouais...**

Livaï renifla faiblement. Il empoigna d'une main le foulard qu'il avait autour de son cou et Mikasa comprit. C'était celui de sa sœur. Cette pensée lui tordit une nouvelle fois le cœur alors que son Caporal crispait sa puissante mâchoire.

Elle comprenait ce geste car elle faisait la même chose avec l'écharpe rouge d'Eren. Elle s'y agrippait dès que ses sentiments menaçaient d'apparaître et qu'elle était effrayée. Elle eut un sentiment de culpabilité en songeant qu'elle s'était souvent moqué de lui et de ses airs prétentieux en portant ce foulard comme un aristocrate. Si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait jamais attaqué sur ce sujet. Elle voulu un combat honnête et non pas fait de bassesses.

— **J-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir. Ils étaient déjà là. Tout le monde s'est mit à paniquer tandis que j'essayais de la rejoindre. Elle s'est fait attraper par un déviant. J'ai essayé de couper sa main, mais une de ses pourritures avait chopé mon putain de câble.**

Mikasa sentit sa respiration se couper lorsque l'image de sa mère adoptive se forma dans son esprit.

 _Carla._

Elle remua nerveusement ses doigts lorsqu'elle eut l'impression de sentir la pression de la poutre de bois qui avait maintenue la femme bloquée. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix raisonner dans son crâne, lui hurlant d'emmener Eren loin d'ici. Elle se souvenait de ses ongles qui avaient creusés le bois alors que les larmes inondaient son visage d'enfant. Elle se souvenait de se sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice alors qu'elle peinait à faire bouger l'obstacle qui empêchait la femme de fuir avec eux. Elle se rappelait de la douleur qui avait transpercer sa poitrine lorsque la femme s'était mise à pleurer, implorant, sans le vouloir, Hannes et ses enfants de ne pas la laisser toute seule. Mikasa se souvenait des trémolos dans sa voix alors qu'elle avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de les appelés à nouveaux.

Elle se souvenait de toutes ces choses qui l'empêchaient de trouver sommeil.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?** l'interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle court alors qu'elle luttait avec ses propres souvenirs.

— **Je me suis écrasé contre un toit. J'ai essayé de me relever. Je-je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu se faire... Putain !** siffla-t-il dans un gémissement douloureux.

A cette phrase, la jeune femme se tendit en se remémorant ce moment similaire qu'elle avait vécu. Elle revoyait cette femme qui avait tant fais pour elle être attrapée comme un vulgaire pion par ce titan souriant. Elle revoyait le gouffre immense qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrir pour accueillir le corps inerte de Carla Jäger.

Contrairement à Livaï, elle n'avait pas eu la force de regarder jusqu'au bout. Elle n'en avait pas eut le courage, contrairement à Eren qui avait continué d'hurler à plein poumons. Elle, elle avait détourné ses immenses prunelles bleus alors que la bile lui montait aux lèvres. Elle était devenue livide et pantelante dans les bras d'Hannes qui les emmenaient loin de toute cette horreur. Elle n'avait pas lutter, ni même tenté quoique ce soit. Elle s'était laissée sauver sans rien faire contre ce monstre gigantesque.

Elle retourna son attention vers l'image et son cœur se serra bien plus violemment dans sa poitrine. Mikasa sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre Eren ou bien Armin. Elle avait cru perdre son demi-frère une fois et elle avait faillit mourir tant la peine lui avait été impossible à surmonter.

Il était celui qui comptait.

— **Tu vois Ackerman. Personne n'est invincible et je ne suis pas cette merde héroïque que ces idiots pensent que je suis.**

Elle releva son visage pour observer Livaï droit dans les yeux tandis que son estomac semblait en proie à un cataclysme. Il avait dit ça avec tant de dégoût pour lui-même, qu'elle fut surprise d'être touchée. Elle qui le détestait tant, elle aurait dû approuver ses propos, mais cela lui était impossible. Le regard plongé dans le sien, elle sentit un frisson la traverser de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il reprit avec conviction :

— **Les héros, ça n'existe pas.**

Il avait raison. S'ils existaient alors ils ne vivraient pas toutes ces choses atroces.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire des choses réconfortantes. Des mots qui apaiseraient sa peine, mais elle n'en trouvait aucun. Aucun n'était assez fort et important pour ne pas paraître ridicule au vu de la situation. C'était comme si ses lèvres étaient scellés et que son cerveau peinait à constituer une pensée logique et correcte. Il était à la fois déboussolant et incroyable pour la jeune femme de le voir dans cette position.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans cette situation et encore moins avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à combattre après la confession de son supérieur. Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, il venait de s'ouvrir d'une façon inédite.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui savait gérer ce genre de situation. Elle était faite pour tuer et assassiner. Pas pour réconforter.

Devait-elle lui frotter le dos ou bien le prendre dans ses bras ?

Non ! Seigneur, cette idée la fit trembler. Mikasa passa une main sur son visage, pinçant sa lèvre inférieur de son pouce et son index. Elle était une soldate, alors peut-être attendait-il à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette façon. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air en redressant sa colonne vertébrale.

— **De quoi avez-vous besoin ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme en observant les iris malheureuses du Caporal.

La lueur de tristesse qui perçait le regard d'acier de Livaï le rendait si pathétique et fragile que Mikasa dut retenir l'étrange élan qui la saisit. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait amenée cet homme contre elle et lui dire combien elle comprenait sa peine.

 _Mais bon sang non ! Ce n'était pas… Bien ?_

Pourtant, cette idée creusait son crâne avec plus d'ardeur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien qu'il soit l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, Mikasa ne pouvait refouler cette envie viscérale de le protéger de ses souvenirs. Elle savait combien ils étaient dévastateurs. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien.

Elle voulait le soulager un moment de la peine qui l'accablait. Elle voulait l'aider à porter le fardeau. C'était juste quelque chose d'humain qu'elle voulait faire. Sans réfléchir, elle s'empara délicatement d'une des main de l'homme et glissa son pouce sur le dessus pour y exercer une petit pression rassurante sous le regard stoïque de l'homme. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi sinon elle aurait pris ses jambes à cou. Elle voulait juste être humaine et aider quelqu'un qui avait la même douleur qu'elle, malgré que ce quelqu'un soit le Caporal.

Le contact la fit frissonner tandis qu'une petite décharge électrique parcourait son corps. Légèrement secouée, la jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres, espérant que sa voix ne serait pas tremblante. Mikasa dut puiser dans ses forces pour articuler à nouveau les mêmes paroles :

— **Dites-moi de quoi avez-vous besoin, Livaï ?**

Un sentiment d'impuissance naissait dans la poitrine de la jeune femme alors que le prénom du Caporal glissait sur sa langue. Sa voix avait été chevrotante, maladroite. Pinçant ses lèvres avec nervosité, elle s'en voulait de se montrer si... sensible. Elle voulait l'aidé et non pas s'effondrer avec lui.

La jeune femme n'aurait rien d'un pilier et elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son supérieur la faisait frissonner. Elle était si lourde et si présente.

Cette douleur planait tout autour d'eux au point qu'elle était palpable. Livaï relâchait la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa mâchoire et la laissa légèrement tomber, abandonnant l'attitude froide et désintéressé qu'il affichait toujours. Il n'était plus en état de se vêtir de se masque qu'il affectionnait tant.

La main de l'homme accrocha le poignet de la recrue qui laissa son regard couler jusqu'à ce dernier. Il posa son index sur l'intérieur du bras de la jeune femme avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

— **Toi.**

— **Je suis là,** chuchota-t-elle en approchant son visage imperceptiblement.

— **Reste avec moi cette nuit, Ackerman.**

Surprise de la demande de son Caporal, elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux rapidement. Les mots percutaient son crâne comme un carillon et son ventre semblait brûler. Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire, mais Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de trouver que les propos de l'homme sonnaient de façon indécentes dans son oreille.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que sa gorge s'était asséchée. Elle bafouilla des propos qui lui paraissaient ridicule. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Mikasa sentait ce regard sur elle qui était si désespéré, mais aussi si désireux de quelque chose, qu'elle cessa ses balbutiements.

Son regard capturait celui de Livaï qu'elle trouva pour la première fois de sa vie, incroyablement expressif. Elle y plongea quelques instants, interdite, devant les sensations que ce simple contact lui procurait.

 _Je manque vraiment de repos._

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête alors que des pensées qu'elle trouva ridicule se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cet homme était ivre et avait vraisemblablement craqué ce soir. Agir comme une adolescente n'allait en rien arranger ses affaires. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle était tétanisée. Son cerveau ne savait pas comment traité la demande du brun. Il le devina car il se sentit obliger de reprendre d'un ton brusque :

— **Tu n'es pas obligée. Ce n'est pas un ordre.**

Elle le jaugea quelques instants en sentant un frisson d'appréhension la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. Elle les humecta du bout de sa langue sous le regard singulier de son supérieur.

Cela n'était pas correct. Elle le savait. Bien que rester ici n'avait rien d'immoral, Mikasa savait au plus profond d'elle, que la demande de Livaï sous-entendait quelque chose d'autre. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement. Le Caporal était près d'elle. Si près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près.

L'observant de ses grands yeux bleus, elle continuait de l'examiner. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie. Une manière de partir sans avoir à regretter. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Mikasa su que son regard sur cet homme lui suffirait pour rester toute une nuit.

Elle lui avait demandé de quoi il avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser après lui avoir proposé son l'aide. Elle sentit son cœur palpité à cette idée. Elle repensa au thé ainsi qu'au plateau à nouveau mais, aussi à cette fois où il l'avait porté. Elle avait une dette envers lui. C'était le moment de la payer.

Maladroitement, elle s'allongeait près du Caporal. Elle sentait ses mains trembler tout comme l'ensemble de son corps. La proximité qu'elle entretenait avec le Caporal lui donna l'impression de s'embraser sur place. Il ne lui avait jamais inspiré ce genre de chose, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se sentait déstabilisée.

Son regard se braquait dans celui du brun tandis qu'il l'observait également sans le moindre mot. Son expression neutre était toujours présente sur son visage alors que son visage reposait sur une de ses mains.

Elle remarqua à la faible lumière des bougies que le visage de Livaï avait été rincé de larmes. Cette constatation lui tordit le ventre alors qu'elle ne le vit pas légèrement bouger son bras.

Il posait une main sur son crâne en prenant soin de faire un geste lent comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage. Elle s'empêchait de justesse de hoqueter de surprise, mais ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui s'étaient écarquillés, ne cachant pas son étonnement. Elle fut surprise d'obtenir une geste aussi tendre de la part de cet homme.

L'alcool le changeait réellement.

La main du Caporal glissa dans les superbes cheveux de la jeune femme. Il savourait la sensation grisante de ses doigts, enlisés dans le rideau sombre. Il tirait délicatement de temps à autre les mèches qu'il observait à la lumière de la lune. Ils étaient si doux et soyeux. Livaï sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette pensée tandis que Mikasa l'observait, les yeux écarquillés.

— **Tu ne devrais pas écouter Jäger,** marmonna-t-il maladroitement en conservant son regard pensif sur la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait capturé. **Tes cheveux. Tu devrais les garder ainsi.**

Hébétée devant la réaction de Livaï, Mikasa fronça ses sourcils en jetant un regard à la main de l'homme suspendu au-dessus d'elle. Clignant des yeux, elle retourna son attention vers le Caporal avant de défendre son demi-frère en répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a quelques années :

— **S'ils sont trop long cela peut-être dangereux lors des combats avec le matériel.**

— **Tch. Connerie.**

Maintenant son regard ancré dans celui de Livaï, elle se permit depuis la première fois qu'elle le connaissait d'afficher un maigre sourire. Il était sincère et la réplique de Livaï avait chamboulé son esprit.

La sensation des doigts du Caporal dans ses cheveux la fit frémir. Elle se sentait étrangement apaisée mais aussi en feu. Elle sentit la main de l'homme glisser le long de son visage, traçant un sillon brûlant passant par sa joue, sa gorge, son épaule, son bras, jusqu'à son poignet.

Avant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son supérieur faire ça. Lui faire ça. Elle ne lui aurait même jamais permis. Mais là, elle se surprit à apprécier la sensation inédite de sa peau contre la sienne.

Le contact la fit faiblement gémir et elle eut pour résultat d'inonder ses joues d'un rouge carmin. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes de stupeur alors que maintenir le regard de Livaï était devenu laborieux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?_

L'homme enveloppa le poignet de la soldate en prenant soin de poser son index, là où se trouvait le pouls de cette dernière. Il pouvait entendre le souffle un peu trop rapide de Mikasa s'échapper par le petit trou qui s'était formé entre ses lèvres charnues. Sa gorge était nouée alors que ses yeux cherchaient un endroit rassurant où se poser. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'homme si près du sien, que cela en était déroutant.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comme elle avait bien pu arriver dans cette position. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait et tout ce qu'elle combattait pour protéger Eren. Pourtant, une partie d'elle ne supportait pas d'ignorer l'état de son supérieur.

 _Il a promit de protéger Eren. C'est pour ça. Juste pour ça,_ maugréa-t-elle mentalement en se répétant cette phrase dans son esprit brumeux.

Il n'y avait par d'autres raisons hormis ça et la dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Il n'y avait que ça et rien d'autre. Soudain, le silence était devenu beaucoup trop pesant pour Mikasa et leur proximité lui rongeait l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Qu'elle ne soit pas aussi contemplative alors qu'elle été paralysée devant le regard d'acier de cet homme. Elle papillonna des yeux pour se donner du courage alors qu'elle articula :

— **Je voulais vous dire, merci pour le sauvetage.**

Sa voix avait été chancelante tandis que ses doigts avaient agrippé le drap blanc du lit. Elle était si tendue qu'elle avait l'impression d'être aussi raide qu'un bâton. Elle vit Livaï se figer alors qu'il peinait à garder ses yeux pâles ouverts.

— **De rien,** fit-il les yeux vitreux avec sincérité avant de les refermer.

Mikasa conversa son attention sur lui et elle remarqua à quel point il pouvait être différent lorsque son regard ne reflétait pas de l'ennui. Il semblait rajeunir et être loin de son titre "d'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité".

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son supérieur puisse s'effondrer d'une telle façon et cela l'avait rassuré d'une certaine manière. Elle qui s'efforçait d'éradiquer le moindre sentiment qui pouvait déranger sa mission, se retrouvait face à un énorme problème.

Si la personne qui lui paraissait être la plus insensible pouvait se comporter de cette façon, comment pourrait-elle faire ? Serrant sa mâchoire, elle fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'elle devait faire mieux que ça. Cette nuit n'était qu'une parenthèse. Elle avait une dette envers lui après tout. Il l'avait sauvé et d'une certaine façon, Eren aussi.

Elle s'endormit rapidement et cette nuit, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar parce que ce soir, elle avait fait une trêve.


	5. 5 - Une mauvaise personne

**NOTRE AUTEURE :** _Pavé land ? Oui c'est bien ici !_

 _Déjà un grand merci pour les petits retours que j'ai eu en review, c'est adorable. Je tente de poster de façon régulière pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre des plombes entre chaque publication._

 _Petite précision (oui encore une) il y a des anachronismes dans la fiction. Je le reconnais sans mal, c'est juste que cela apporte quelque chose à mon histoire et je ne voulais pas me priver de le faire bien que je tente de rester fidèle à l'univers de l'anime (vu que je n'ai pas lu le manga). C'est la magie de la Fanfiction !_

 _L'autre fois, je lisais une petite entrevue d'Isayama (cœur cœur sur lui) et il parlait de Livaï et des relations amoureuses. Il disait que notre cher Caporal-chef n'avait jamais eut de relation avec qui que ce soit et que s'il devait être confronté à cette question il serait maladroit. Ahaha (ceci est un rire diabolique). Ça m'a confirmé la vision que j'avais de lui alors je ferai en sorte de suivre ce chemin pour Livaï._

 _Pour ceux et celle que ça pourrait intéresser en ce moment j'écris mes chapitres avec la musique « Way Down we go » de Kaleo._

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _ **Une mauvaise personne**_

C'était le milieu de la nuit lorsque le Caporal-chef Livaï avait émergé péniblement de son sommeil. Il avait l'impression qu'une personne lui avait mis une raclée en s'en prenant particulièrement à son crâne. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles étaient noués alors que sa bouche était pâteuse. Il passa difficilement une main sur son visage en songeant que son esprit fonctionnait lentement. Se redressant laborieusement, il dominait de sa hauteur l'ensemble du lit.

Il remarqua rapidement le corps inerte de Mikasa étendu près de lui. Il l'observa longuement tandis que le visage paisible de la jeune femme lui fit un drôle d'effet. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il l'avait surprise en train de dormir sur son bureau tandis qu'elle s'afférait à remplir les papiers qu'il avait en horreur.

Elle était vraiment restée avec lui malgré l'état de leur relation qui était pour être honnête, plus que tendue. Il laissa un grognement faiblard quitter ses lèvres tandis qu'il la lorgnait avec mépris.

Cette fille n'était qu'une gamine qui lui posait problème. Livaï sortit du lit alors qu'il songeait au peu de temps où il avait dormi. Habituellement, il ne tenait qu'une ou deux heures mais, cette fois-ci cela semblait plus long. Il n'avait pas refait ses rêves à propos d'Isabel.

Au contraire, il avait fait une nuit sans aucun cauchemar.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la recrue et fronça ses sourcils, contrarié. Elle avait gardé ses bottes. Il songea immédiatement qu'elle allait très certainement salir ses draps si les semelles de ses chaussures frottaient contre le tissu immaculé.

Habituellement, il l'aurait réveillé et lui aurait ordonné d'ôter ses pompes dégueulasses, mais là, il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire. Ce qui se jouait dans la pénombre était quelque chose qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop fascinant pour être interrompu.

Lentement, il positionna une de ses mains au dessus des pieds de la jeune femme. Il mourait d'envie d'ôter ses longues bottes et de toucher sa peau. De savourer le contact. De sentir sa chaleur. Cette idée lui brûlait l'esprit et faisait courir son sang dans ses veines à une vitesse incroyable.

Il craignait à penser de cette façon et il le savait. Il se martelait le crâne de sa stupidité. Pourtant, toutes les fibres de son corps vibraient de désir pour la jeune femme.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Cette gamine n'avait rien d'attirant.

Elle était obstinée, impulsive lorsqu'il s'agissait de son titan de frère, froide, désobéissante parfois même irrespectueuse...

Alors pourquoi sentait-il son cœur rater un battement lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur son corps endormi dans _son_ lit ?

Doucement, il survola de sa main le corps de la jeune femme, dessinant dans les airs, chacune de ses courbes qu'il se surprit vouloir empoigner. Péniblement, il déglutit.

Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur pouvaient être facilement entendus tant ils étaient bruyants à ses oreilles. Il perçut le souffle régulier de Mikasa briser le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre.

Elle était là, divinement étendue sur le dos, bras écartés et paumes de mains vers le plafond tandis que ses doigts tombaient mollement sur les côtés. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissement avec grâce alors que ses seins tendaient le tissus de sa chemise.

Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient étalés autour de son visage, lui donnant un aspect presque astral. Ses lèvres charnues et molles étaient légèrement entrouvertes tandis qu'un filet d'air s'en échappait.

 _Elle est vraiment très belle._

Livaï sentit une bosse se former au niveau de son bas ventre qui poussait douloureusement contre la braguette de son pantalon. Rougissant furieusement, il passa une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux les rabattants partiellement en arrière alors que sa mâchoire se comprimait d'elle-même.

 _C'était quoi cette merde ?_

Seigneur, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi flippant dans sa façon de penser ? Il grogna de colère et recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Mettre une distance physique était nécessaire.

Il s'installa dans le canapé qui se trouvait à l'opposé en étendant ses jambes devant lui alors que son crâne continuait de le faire souffrir. Il ignora son petit problème qui était bien trop visible à son goût et s'empara de sa tête à l'aide ses deux mains. Il avait besoin de penser de façon convenable et non pas avec cette chose entre ses jambes qui semblait tant vouloir se faire remarquer.

Il ne pouvait pas rester à côté d'elle avec cette envie incontrôlable qui semblait l'envahir si soudainement. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop irresponsable de sa part. Il était son supérieur et Caporal-chef de se foutu bataillon. Il n'avait pas à la voir comme une femme avec tous les charmes que cela impliquait mais comme une soldate qui donnait son cœur à l'humanité.

 _C'est Ackerman, bordel !_

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'agacement alors qu'une furieuse envie de boire du thé le saisit.

C'était souvent son remède à tout ce qui le perturbait. Il lui suffisait d'inspirer l'arôme de l'herbe qu'il faisait infuser pour sentir tous ses muscles se détendre et ses pensées s'éclaircir.

Pourtant, l'idée de quitter la chambre et de laisser la soldate seule le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé et appuya son poing contre son crâne en soupirant avec contrariété. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Était-ce la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité qui lui faisait cet effet ?

Il avait déjà suffisamment honte d'avoir été surprit par la soldate dans cet état lamentable. Que penserait-elle de lui en sachant qu'il éprouvait un désir fou à vouloir la posséder tant physiquement que mentalement ?

Livaï était une personne qui aimait affirmer sa position et son pouvoir. Il avait tellement lutter pour atteindre le niveau de vie qu'il avait à présent. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par une jolie paire de jambes.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il pensait de cette façon. Les femmes n'avaient jamais éveillés son intérêt. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, l'ennuyant à mourir.

Pourtant cette gamine qu'il détestait tant pour son impulsivité que pour son besoin ridicule d'être surprotectrice avec son frère, avait été une des rares à se montrer désintéressée et honnête.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré en lui sortant une myriade de phrases près conçues pour ce genre de situation. Elle l'avait laisser dire ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il pouvait avant de lui proposer de l'aide. Elle ne lui avait rien imposé. Elle s'était contentée de soumettre une solution.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche d'Ackerman. Elle qui était si insensible habituellement, l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux et avait laisser transparaître une lueur de compassion qui avait touché Livaï en plein cœur.

Il ferma ses paupières alors qu'une image du maigre sourire qu'elle avait bien voulu lui offrir lui revient en mémoire. Il crut devenir fou lorsque son cœur fit un bond sauvage dans sa poitrine alors que son entre-jambe devenait douloureux.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il avait l'impression que sa santé mentale commençait à vaciller. Le voilà entrain de devenir complètement fou parce que cette fille lui avait éludé l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Il se sentait ridicule en songeant qu'il était tout de même curieux de voir à quoi ressemblerait son visage si elle étirait davantage ses lèvres. Il avait la certitude que ses yeux parfois vitreux, s'illumineraient à ce simple geste.

Il redressa sa tête alors que son menton retomba laborieusement contre son torse alors que son regard s'habitua à nouveau à l'obscurité. Ses yeux pupilles d'aciers étaient toujours verrouillés sur Mikasa dont la poitrine continuait de se levait et s'abaissait calmement. Elle remua légèrement avant de rouler vers la place qu'occupait jadis Livaï.

Il la vit saisir l'oreiller du brun qu'elle plaqua inconsciemment contre son visage. La jeune femme inspira profondément le tissu de la taie d'oreiller avant d'expulser l'air avec un air satisfait sur son visage.

Il continua de l'observer malgré la faible luminosité dans la pièce. Il l'entendit gémir de temps à autres, mais il s'efforça de rester immobile. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir en se cambrant légèrement, qu'il dut la quitter du regard alors que ses poings serraient.

Avait-elle conscience de ce que ses bruits étaient entrains de lui faire ? Il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place alors qu'elle le torturait par ses petits couinements occasionnels.

Il devait s'endormir vite ou bien trouver une distraction sinon, il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Son regard erra dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard revenir vers la soldate. Il grimaça de mécontentement en remarquant la tâche immonde qui recouvrait la moquette face au lit.

 _Le détachant n'aidera pas à faire disparaître la tâche, putain._

 ** _O_o_o_o_o_O_**

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Mikasa s'était retrouvée seule dans un lit bien plus grand que celui qu'elle occupait habituellement. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en passant une main paresseuse sur son front alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

La lumière l'avait aveuglé pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se soit redressée d'un coup sur le matelas. Ses joues s'étaient immédiatement vues être recouvertes d'un voile rouge alors que sa poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse folle.

Comme pour ôté la fatigue encore présente sur son visage, elle pinça l'arrête de son nez alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était vêtue des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle avait balayé la pièce en se remémorant la soirée tandis que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait de tout. Des papiers qu'Hanji lui avait demandé de déposer au bureau du Caporal. L'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, ses confessions et cette demande.

Cette demande qui faisait encore maintenant cogner son cœur au point qu'elle l'entend raisonner dans ses tempes. Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Mikasa observa la pièce parfaitement ranger et elle soupira.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne.

 _Il a dû être agacé de voir que je m'étais endormie avec lui. Cela aurait été gênant de se réveiller de cette face. C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas là._

Elle était plutôt satisfaite. Elle pivota sur le matelas pour poser ses deux pieds au sol avant de se redresser vivement sans rien dire. Elle remarqua immédiatement la tâche qui était toujours étalée sur le sol. Cela confirmait bien que ce qui s'était passé hier était bel et bien réel.

Rapidement, elle s'élança vers la sortie et ouvrit lentement la porte du bureau du Caporal en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à ce moment là. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si elle croisait quelqu'un. Le pire aurait été de tomber nez à nez avec Livaï ou pire... Hanji.

Si cette femme l'avait surprise ici, Mikasa aurait dû définitivement la faire disparaître pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses cris et ses sous-entendus plus que dérangeant. Elle sortie en refermant délicatement la porte pour se diriger en direction du quartier des recrues.

Son cœur semblait s'être coincé dans sa gorge alors que des images de sa nuit avec le Caporal lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il n'avait rien fait, mais les gestes qu'il avait eut à son égard la déstabilisait encore plus maintenant qu'elle se les repassait en boucle.

 _Pourquoi suis-je si émotive ? C'est très différent de moi. Je devrais rester calme et me reprendre._ _Pense à Eren, pense à sa situation. Je n'ai pas le temps de traiter de telles questions. Je suis un soldat. Je n'ai pas à penser à ça._

Mikasa a tenté de se convaincre encore une fois, quand une douleur piquante à couru son âme.

Le Caporal était le seul coupable qui l'amenait à avoir une telle agitation en elle. La soldate brune crispa sa mâchoire en constatent qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le sillon brûlant qu'il avait dessiné sur sa peau la veille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge. Elle l'avait laissé faire et elle avait apprécié qu'il le fasse.

A cette idée, elle réajusta son écharpe la levant jusqu'à devant son nez, dissimulant son visage rougit pas la honte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit dans cet état et avec ces rougeurs sur son visage. Il était encore tôt et la jeune femme se dirigeait en direction du réfectoire pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle croisa quelques recrues qu'elle connaissait de vue, mais elle ne les salua pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Mikasa n'avait jamais été autant perplexe face à une situation. Des garçons l'avaient déjà touché de façon chaste sans que cela ne lui ait fait quoique ce soit.

Enfant, Armin avait toujours eu l'habitude de poser une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Hannes avait déjà touché ses cheveux en clamant qu'ils étaient aussi beaux que les plumes d'un corbeau.

Il n'y avait eut que le contact d'Eren qui lui avait provoqué une quelconque émotion. Mais même lui n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher les frissons que Livaï lui avait offert.

 _Seigneur à quoi je pense ? Cet horrible nain... C'était juste une trêve. Juste ça._

Et cette trêve était définitivement terminée. Elle savait qu'elle devait retrouvée cette haine qu'elle alimentait à son égard depuis le jour où il avait prit la mauvaise décision de frapper la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de la soldate.

Cette idée eut le don de lui faire comprimer sa mâchoire alors que ses rougeurs disparaissaient peu à peu. D'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea en direction du réfectoire, balayant du revers de la main les images gênantes qui lui troublaient tant l'esprit.

Il ne la rendrait pas faible par quelques gestes tendres. Elle avait une mission importante. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas laisser des idées aussi ridicules la détourner de ça.

D'un geste vif, elle jeta un des pans de son écharpe derrière son épaule et marcha plus rapidement vers sa destination. Mais à peine avait-elle posé un pied au réfectoire qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

— **Il a accepté !** s'exclama joyeusement en se jetant au cou de son amie. **Mikasa il m'a dit oui !**

— **Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** demanda-t-elle en écartant Sasha loin d'elle en la lorgnant d'un air désagréable.

— **Connie. Tu te souviens de la lettre que tu lui as apporté ?**

Mikasa opina tandis que Sasha rassembla ses mains devant sa poitrine, rayonnante de bonheur alors que la soldate prenait son plateau de nourriture pour suivre son amie jusqu'à la table où cette dernière était déjà installée.

— **Elle m'a permit de proposer à Connie de sortir avec moi pendant notre permission. Et il a dit oui !**

— **C'est fantastique.**

— **N'est-ce pas ! Oh je suis tellement impatiente. Je me demande ce que l'on va faire.** **Tu aurais une idée ?**

— **Non.**

— **Vraiment ? Tu crois que je devrais lui proposer proposer un café ou alors d'aller manger dans un bon restaurant que je connais.**

— **Le choix semble cornélien,** se moqua Mikasa en arquant un sourcil.

— **Je trouve aussi. Si nous mangeons dans un endroit horrible, cela pourrait être affreux pour l'avancer de notre relation.**

Alors que Mikasa allait répondre quelque chose, une personne arriva, les bras charger d'un plateau de nourriture pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était Armin qui leur adressait un sourire lumineux comme tous les jours.

Le garçon s'était facilement intégré au bataillon d'exploration grâce à ses talents de stratège. Mikasa avait toujours su qu'Armin était la tête pensante dans leur petit groupe depuis l'enfance. Lui était doué pour penser et elle pour agir.

— **De quoi vous parlez ?**

— **Du rendez-vous que Sasha va avoir avec Connie. Elle est en plein dilemme,** lui expliqua Mikasa avec détachement.

— **Oh vraiment ? Cela peut se comprendre, un premier rendez-vous ne doit pas être une chose qui se prend à la légère,** déclara Armin avec son flegme habituel.

— **J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décidé,** croassa Sasha en agrippant ses cheveux avec désespoirs avant de tourner son regard en direction de sa colocataire. **En plus tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à réfléchir !**

Mikasa se tendit immédiatement aux propos de son amie alors qu'elle sentit le regard interrogateur d'Armin se poser sur elle. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il avait un talent pour sonder l'âme des gens et ce qu'ils tentaient de caché avec une facilité monstre.

S'efforçant de conserver une expression neutre, Mikasa croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine qu'elle appuya contre le rebord de la table pour surplomber son plateau de nourriture.

— **Désolée. Je me suis entraînée tard et je me suis endormie dans la salle de combat.**

— **T'es bizarre,** fit Sasha en grimaçant tandis que le blond n'était pas convaincu par l'explication de la soldate. **On dirait que tu passes ta vie à l'entraînement. Rien que d'y penser, ça me file des courbatures.**

— **C'est mon boulot, Sasha.**

— **Non, c'est un devoir,** reprit-elle en levant sa fourchette devant son visage. **Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. On est pas _que_ des soldats.**

— **Sasha n'a pas tord,** confirma Armin en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. **Nous ne serons pas des soldats toute notre vie. Un jour nous gagnerons et nous pourrons vivre comme nous l'entendons.**

Un petit rire sans joie passa la barrière des lèvres de Mikasa qui porta son café à ses lèvres.

— **Parce que tu crois qu'on survivra tous d'ici là ?**

Armin fut surprit de la réponse de son amie qu'il ne pensait pas si pessimiste. Il savait que ces derniers temps avait été pénible pour la jeune femme et que sa dispute avec Eren lui avait mit un coup au moral. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'avait affecté au point d'avoir de telles idées.

— **Il faut avoir un peu d'espoir et y croire un minimum tu ne penses pas ?** fit le blond.

— **Je n'en sais rien, mais au rythme où vont les choses, on ne tiendra pas tous.**

Mikasa savait que ses mots étaient durs, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser bercer par des illusions qui n'étaient que ça. Il n'y avait pas de miracle dans la vie et elle n'était certainement pas cette chose horrible dont tout le monde semblait vouloir l'affubler.

Elle n'était pas un miracle et elle n'était pas là pour l'humanité. Ce n'était pas les titans qui lui avaient prit ses parents mais des hommes, en chair et en os, aussi humain qu'elle ou Armin.

Cette pensée la rendait folle à chaque fois qu'elle traversait son esprit. Elle comprima nerveusement sa mâchoire, seul signe de son trouble tandis que Sasha grimaçait.

— **Peut importe. Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon extraordinaire.**

Mikasa releva son regard en le dirigea vers une Sasha enjouée et follement heureuse.

 _Comment fait-elle pour être toujours ainsi même dans les pires moments ?_ se questionna Mikasa avec curiosité et une certaine admiration.

— **Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer,** affirma Armin en souriant à son tour.

— **Je l'espère !**

 _Moi aussi sinon elle va me casser les oreilles pendant un moment,_ spécula Mikasa en son fort intérieur.

Peut de temps après, la conservation dériva sur cette fameuse sortie et Armin n'eut pas le temps d'exposer l'idée qu'il avait eut que Jean s'était installé face à Mikasa. Il salua tout le monde et adressa un sourire timide à la soldate qui s'efforça de lui rendre, mais il ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Il se mit à son tour à parler de cette fameuse permission que beaucoup de cadets attendaient. Beaucoup en profitait pour retrouver leurs proches. N'ayant personne à voir, ni Armin, ni Mikasa n'avait d'activité prévu.

Jean quand à lui n'avait pas une folle envie de retrouver ses parents. Il se souvenait de la dernier fois qu'il était passé les voir et en frémissait encore en se remémorant le savon que sa mère lui avait passé.

Mikasa se demanda soudainement si le nain faisait quelque chose lors de ses permissions ou s'il restait cloîtrer dans son bureau à combattre la montagne de paperasse dont il devait s'occuper. Elle eut l'image amusante du Caporal se faire ensevelir sous la tonne de papiers.

 _Vu sa taille il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup de papier,_ pouffa-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'un petit sourire tirait un coin de sa bouche.

— **Tu en penses quoi, Mikasa ?** l'interpella Jean d'une voix inquiète.

— **Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

— **Je te parlais de la permission,** fit Jean en souriant de toutes ses dents lui donnant cet aspect de cheval que tout le monde lui connaissait. **Je disais que ça serait chouette qu'on fasse un truc ensemble. Tu te souviens je t'en avais parlé il y a quelques jours.**

Oui elle s'en souvenait, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas songé à la réponse qu'elle devait donner à Jean. Il était comme un enfant lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de passer toute une journée en sa compagnie.

Elle n'était pas contre, mais elle appréhendait le déroulement de la journée. Jean était un gentil garçon et un bon ami, mais elle avait peur qu'en acceptant, il puisse se faire de fausses idées sur ses intentions. Elle n'avait pas envie de le blesser ou de le faire espérer. Ce serait trop cruel.

— **Je songeais en profiter pour m'entraîner.**

— **Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !** s'exclama Sasha avec désappointement. **Tu as passé là nuit là-bas et tu veux déjà y retourner. C'est pas une bonne chose de ne faire que ça.**

— **Je suis assez d'accord avec elle,** renchéri Armin en offrant à sa meilleure amie une mine contrit. **Faire des pauses permet aussi à ton corps de récupérer. En continuant comme ça, tu ne seras plus aussi efficace que tu le souhaiterais pour protéger Eren.**

Mikasa jeta un regard à son ami blond, touchée par ses paroles toujours réfléchis et sages. Elle pinça brièvement ses lèvres. Il avait malheureusement raison, trop fatiguée elle ne serait bonne à rien et ce n'était pas son but.

Elle se sentait pourtant étrangement reposée après sa nuit dans le lit du Caporal-chef. A cette pensée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'à nouveau, un voile rouge recouvrit ses joues habituellement si blanches. Elle ne pouvait donc pas éjecter cette nuit de son esprit.

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé d'extraordinaire hormis ce geste incroyable et indescriptible qu'il avait eut envers elle. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa main s'enliser gracieusement dans ses cheveux et entendre son souffle régulier non loin de son visage. Il l'avait chamboulé juste à ce simple geste.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il avait été différent et bien plus agréable pour une fois. Elle songea à la façon dont-il avait l'air si vulnérable lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait eu l'air si... Oh non !

 _Sors de mon crâne espèce d'idiot !_

Seigneur, elle allait devenir complètement folle. C'était si bizarre de songer à lui de cette manière et si inconvenant. Il était le nain affreux et violent qui ne ressentait rien, bien qu'elle ne doutait fortement depuis la nuit dernière.

Mordant sa langue, elle s'efforça de balayer les images qui étaient gravées dans son crâne. Elle était ridicule et elle s'en voulait. C'était rien. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Alors pourquoi son esprit devait-il la torturer de cette façon en lui tournant le film de la nuit passée en boucle ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'agripper ses cheveux pour les tirer avec férocité.

— **Tout va bien Mikasa ? Tu es toute rouge !** déclara Sasha qui s'était penchée sur la table pour observer de près ce phénomène singulier.

Gênée, Mikasa eut un mouvement de recule sous le regard dubitatif de ses trois amis.

— **Bien sûr que je vais bien,** marmonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. **Je ne fais que penser. Cela doit bien t'arriver de temps en temps aussi.**

Sasha haussa ses sourcils, étonnée de la réponse cassante de son amie alors que cette dernière se rendit compte de sa réaction excessive. Elle poussa un soupire, échauffée par ses pensées qui semblaient graviter qu'autour d'une seule et même personne.

— **Excuse-moi,** marmonna-t-elle. **Je... Je suis fatiguée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment...**

Sasha fit la moue en observant son amie et pencha lestement sa tête sur le côté pour l'inspecter.

— **Tu es souvent fatiguée en ce moment. Tu continues à avoir des insomnies ?**

— **Ouais... Je... Je devrai peut-être ne pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui tout compte fait.**

— **Voilà une bonne résolution !** affirma la mangeuse de patate en retournant à sa place en souriant comme à son habitude.

— **On pourrait aller se balader en ville,** proposa Armin **. Il y a une librairie qui vend des livres sur le monde extérieur !**

— **Ton cachet de soldat te suffira à l'acheter ?** l'interrogea Jean qui sirotait son café en haussant ses sourcils.

— **J'ai économisé depuis quelques temps déjà et le Major a réussit à me débloquer un petit bonus pour le travail supplémentaire.**

— **Et ben, y en a qui ont de la chance,** marmonna Jean avec une pointe d'envie.

Armin le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— **Tu sais, si tu continues comme ça, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le Major t'octroie une équipe et te fasse monter d'un grade dans quelques temps.**

— **Tu crois ?**

Armin laissa son sourire s'agrandir tandis qu'un « hum » bref s'échappait de ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de faire oublier à Jean sa soudaine envie et bomba légèrement le torse en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— **Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Eren ?** demanda Mikasa sans prêter attention à la précédente conservation ce qui fit grimacer le garçon à la tête de cheval.

— **Il me semble qu'il reste avec Hanji pour ses transformations.**

— **Le Major n'a pas trop envie qu'il se balade dans les rues tu veux dire,** reprit Jean avec mépris.

— **Hum,** fit-elle en pensant qu'elle se rangeait à l'avis de Jean.

Elle savait que cette histoire de transformation était une couverture pour éviter qu'il n'y ait le moindre souci. Après tout, avec du recule Mikasa voyait mal son frère adoptif se balader dans les rues sans se faire accoster ou traiter de monstre. Mikasa savait que plus jamais son demi-frère pourrait vivre normalement sans que cette étiquette de titan lui colle à la peau.

Elle baissa son regard en direction de son verre vide en n'écoutant que d'une oreille ses amis parler de leurs plans pour la journée. Mikasa songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle discute avec Eren de leur dernière rencontre.

Il lui manquait et elle ne supportait jamais longtemps d'être en conflit avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants c'était ainsi. Elle était toujours celle qui faisait le premier pas pour pouvoir échanger avec son frère et renouer un contact. Il ne s'excusait jamais et était toujours tranchant dans sa façon d'être.

 _ **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**_

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle alors que Mikasa avait accepter de passer du temps avec Armin et Jean. Ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait de passer une partie de leur matinée à déambuler librement dans la ville avant de se retrouver pour manger. La soldate n'avait pas d'achat particulier à faire. Mikasa s'était contentée de s'asseoir quelque part et d'observer la vie qui grouillait tout autour d'elle.

C'était toutes ses personnes qu'elle défendait chaque jour sans qu'ils le sachent. La tenue de civil qu'elle portait lui donnait l'impression d'être une autre personne, loin de toutes ses préoccupations qui tournaient autour des titans et de la mort.

Il commençait à faire froid en cette saison, mais elle s'en moquait. La jeune femme appréciait le vent glacial qui fouettait tendrement son visage alors qu'elle rabattait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. A ce geste, elle se stoppa en se remémorant la façon dont Livaï les avaient touchés. Elle inspira profondément, déçue par elle-même de laisser ses pensés courir à nouveau dans sa direction.

Elle était bouleversée par un acte banal qu'Eren lui avait déjà administré.

 _Sauf qu'Eren le faisait pour me conseiller de les couper, lui il les a aimés de ce façon... Oh bon sang..._

Mikasa lâcha un grognement de mécontentement alors qu'elle agrippa sa tête entre ses mains comme pour extraire cette pensée de son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça continuait de la torturer alors qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé ?!

Elle releva vivement sa tête et balaya les alentours du regard. Elle se sentit soudain seule en entendant l'agitation qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ces enfants qui riaient en se coursant. Elle était celle qui restait calme dans leur petit trio et couvrait souvent Eren qui préférait aller lire des livres sur le monde extérieur avec Armin que de remplir ses corvées. Mikasa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait menti à Carla pour défendre son demi-frère. Cette dernière n'avait jamais été dupe des tentatives de la jeune Ackerman et avait toujours sévèrement réprimandé son fils.

 _Carla. Elle me manque tellement._

Cette femme avait toujours été bienveillante avec Mikasa sans jamais être motivée par de la pitié. Elle était juste et la félicitait souvent pour son bon esprit et sa dévotion à protéger Eren de lui-même. Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce que la jeune femme faisait depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle le couvait du regard en analysant ses réactions et sa façon de pensée en espérant le guider au mieux. Il était précieux et il était sa famille. Tout ça comptait plus que tout au mondre à ses yeux.

Elle poussa un bref soupire et continua d'observer les alentours.

Mikasa n'avait jamais été comme ces femmes qui lorgnait un homme avant de glousser en rougissant. C'était toujours étrange pour elle de se rendre dans la ville. Elle s'était habituée à être coupée du monde et à côtoyer peu de personnes. Que cela soit lorsqu'elle vivait recluse avec ses parents ou lorsqu'elle avait intégré la famille Jäger. Elle n'avait vraiment réussit à s'ouvrir aux autres. Eren et Armin avait été l'exception. A présent, elle pouvait compter un nombre de personnes un peu plus élevé. Il y avait Jean, Connie, Marco ainsi que Sasha qui étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus du terme amis.

Elle enroula son corps de ses bras en poussant un bref soupire alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le temps passait à toute vitesse. Elle vit le crâne blond d'Armin qui se faufilait entre les passants. Mikasa l'observa s'approcher sans faire le moindre signe pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il la verrait suffisamment rapidement.

Armin avait une vision pointue. Mikasa était certaine que cela participait à son extraordinaire façon d'analyser les situations périlleuse. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les joues rouges alors qu'il était légèrement essoufflé.

— **Tu es là !** déclara-t-il en se plantant devant son amie soldate. **J'ai trouvé un tas de choses intéressantes. Je suis certain que quelques-unes de ses merveilles pourraient même intéresser Hanji.**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de la chef d'escouade. A y repenser, elle avait remarqué qu'Armin était souvent fourré dans le laboratoire de la scientifique et que lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils discutaient pendant un bon moment. Ses amis semblaient tous s'être parfaitement intégrés au bataillon, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression chaque jour de marché sur des coquilles d'œufs avec des chaussures en plomb.

— **Et toi ?**

— **Je me suis contentée de me balader. Je n'avais encore jamais vu la ville de ce côté du mur.**

— **Je vois,** fit Armin alors que son sourire perdait un peu de son éclat. **Tu es préoccupée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il alla s'asseoir près de son ami alors que son regard aiguisé la scrutait avec intérêt. Il voulait percer à jour le problème qui tourmentait tant son amie. C'était plus fort que lui. Les déductions, l'analyse et la recherche qui faisait bouillir son cerveau le rendait heureux.

— **Non, je l'ai dis ce matin je suis juste-**

— **Fatiguée ?** conclua-t-il d'un air sceptique. **Il n'y a pas que ça. Depuis ce matin, je te trouve bizarre. Tu as l'air dans la lune. Pour être franc avec toi, je m'inquiète depuis le jour où on est parti en expédition et que tu as été puni par le Caporal-chef.**

Elle se tendit faiblement à l'évocation de son supérieur alors qu'elle tentait de se composer un visage serein pour rassurer son camarade.

— **Je vais bien, Armin. Vraiment.**

— **Tes yeux disent le contraire,** répliqua-t-il avec inquiétude. **C'est à cause d'Eren ? Je sais qu'il peut-être un peu... Cinglant et pénible lorsque cela lui prend, mais il ne te déteste pas et il ne te rejette pas comme amie. Il a vécu pas mal de choses pénibles tout comme nous, mais, il le gère d'une autre façon. Alors laisse lui un peu de temps.**

— **J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça,** marmonna-t-elle en observant ses mains.

— **Peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous... Preniez des distances ? Que tu t'investisses moins dans sa vie.**

— **Je dois le protéger,** déclara-t-elle comme un mantra alors que son meilleur ami hochait de la tête.

— **Je le veux aussi, mais pas en sacrifiant mon existence. Eren m'a sauvé la vie lors de notre première mission et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Mais, je ne veux pas être toujours à ses côtés, à chaque minutes de ma vie. Il est mon meilleur ami et je serai là lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi, mais en attendant, je poursuis dans ma propre voie.**

— **Je n'arrive pas à voir les choses comme ça.**

Le garçon ne soupira pas d'exaspération et ne montra pas son agacement. Il savait combien cela pouvait être le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se braque. Il se tourna franchement dans sa direction avant de dire :

— **J'aimerai te poser une question et j'aimerai que tu y répondes sincèrement. Es-tu amoureuse d'Eren ?**

Elle se figea en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de son ami qui était si bleu et si pur. Elle crut se noyer dans une de ses étendus d'eaux salées dont Armin parlait tant. La question de son ami tournait en boucle dans son esprit tandis que son cœur ratait un battement.

Aimer Eren ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Il était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Mais était-ce de l'amour sous cette forme ?

— **Je ne sais pas. Je... Je me suis jamais posé la question.**

Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Son esprit avait toujours fonctionner en relation avec lui. Était-ce ça l'amour ? Vouloir sauvé une personne au prix de sa propre vie ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Tout ceci était si loin de son domaine. Elle qui tuait, tranchait, arrachait, elle se voyait en train de sonder son cœur maladroitement dans le but d'une réponse.

— **Je ne sais même pas comment on sait ce genre de chose,** marmonna-t-elle avec presque mépris.

Fallait-il qu'elle soit comme Sasha ? Une pile électrique qui gloussait à chaque regard d'Eren en rougissant furieusement lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole ou lorsqu'il concédait à lui faire un compliment ? Si c'était ça, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle n'aimait personne et par conséquent, pas Eren.

— **Tu dois le sentir ici,** lui expliqua Armin d'un ton pédagogue en montrant son cœur. **Tu dois te sentir chamboulé lorsqu'il est près de toi, lorsqu'il te parle. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire,** termina-t-il en grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête sous le regard perdue de la soldate.

— **Je vois...**

— **Ça ira, Mikasa,** assura Armin en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie.

— **Ah bah vous étiez ici !** les coupa une voix qui leurs était familière.

Ils virent Jean se diriger vers eux à petite foulée alors que ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient rosie par le froid.

— **Tu as mis le temps !** s'exclama le garçon blond en haussant ses sourcils dorés. **Tu ne te serais perdu, Horseface ?**

— **Qu-Quoi ?! Tss... N'importe quoi. Je ne me suis pas perdu, idiot. Et arrête de m'appeler de cette façon...**

— **Je suis certain que tu t'es perdu. Attends que je raconte ça à Connie,** se moqua Armin qui semblait avoir pris davantage confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait intégré le bataillon d'exploration.

Cette menace qui n'en était pas réellement une, fit rougir de colère Jean qui bomba son torse en guise de contre-attaque tandis que Mikasa les observaient amusée. Armin avait vraiment bien évoluer depuis quelques temps.

Elle appréciait que le Major lui permettait d'étendre son champ de manœuvre et laisse à Armin développer ses capacités de tacticiens. A chaque fois que son ami blond lui racontait un de ses entretiens avec le Major, il avait les yeux qui brillaient et était excité comme une puce.

— **Oh ! La librairie !** s'exclama soudainement le soldat blond en pointant de son index le lieu qu'il désignait.

— **Tu n'y es pas encore passé ?! Alors c'est quoi toutes ses choses que tu as acheté ?** l'interrogea Jean en montrant de son menton les paquets que tenait le garçon dans ses mains.

Armin se mit à rosir tandis qu'il se remit à bafouiller comme à son habitude.

— **Il y avait beaucoup de choses à voir.** **Je dois absolument aller voir ce qu'il y a comme ouvrages concernant les titans.**

— **Mais j'ai faim !** répliqua Horseface vivement.

— **Je vous rejoins au café qui est à l'angle,** fit Armin en se précipitant vers la librairie qu'il convoitait tant laissant Mikasa et Jean seuls.

Cette dernière bondit gracieusement sur ses jambes, enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe tandis que les propos de son meilleur ami lui tournait encore dans l'esprit.

— **Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix,** déclara Jean en fixant la porte par laquelle le soldat blond avait disparu avant de se tourner vers la soldate qui était restée une grande partie de la journée silencieuse. **On y va ?**

Elle approuva d'un mouvement de tête et suivit son ami jusqu'au fameux lieu où ils s'installèrent. Ils prirent une table pour trois tandis qu'ils savouraient le fait d'être enfin au chaud.

Ils avaient passé la journée à piétiné, épiant chaque coin de la ville, en sachant qu'ils ne la reverrons pas de si tôt. Ils commandèrent rapidement de quoi boire tandis qu'ils échangèrent sur les dernières choses qu'ils avaient vécues.

Mikasa excluait évidemment sa soirée avec le Caporal, continuant de le désigner comme le nain ou nabot. Cela fit souvent rire Jean, malgré le fait que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il y trouvait de drôle. Ce dernier jeta un regard par la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur où un monde fou grouillait.

— **Je crois qu'il nous a oubliés,** déclara Jean en laissant un petit rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— **C'est possible. Armin est tellement intrigué par le monde extérieur que lorsqu'il se met à trouver un livre qui en parle, c'est quasiment impossible de le raccrocher à la réalité.**

— **Il est passionné.**

— **Ouais. Il aime vraiment ça. Alors imagine si le vendeur y connait quelque chose...**

— **Je dois bien dire que ça m'arrange.**

Mikasa ne dit rien, fronçant ses sourcils bruns alors que son regard plongea dans celui du soldat. Ce dernier avait les oreilles rouges et son regard se porta sur côté tandis qu'il se racla la gorge.

— **C'est vrai, ces derniers temps avec ce qui s'est passé, on a pas eu le temps de se voir.**

— **En effet,** reconnu-t-elle en accompagnant ses quelques mots d'un geste de la tête.

— **Tu sais, je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi,** dit-il nerveusement en fixant son café les joues déjà rouge de gêne alors que Mikasa se contentait de l'observer d'un air impassible. **Tu es très belle et intelligente.**

— **Merci.**

— **On s'entend bien... Et on a vécu un paquet de choses ensemble.**

— **Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix limpide.

Elle le vit inspirer profondément alors que le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia.

— **Je... Eh bien tu sais... J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on... J'aimerai que toi et mon on sorte ensemble, et non pas comme des amis. Mais d'une façon plus intime, tu vois.**

— **Je suis désolée,** dit-elle d'une voix basse alors que son regard restait ancré sur le soldat. **Mais ce que tu me demandes n'est pas possible.**

Jean pinça fermement ses lèvres alors qu'il digéra le refus de son amie. Il baissa brièvement son regard en direction de son café alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de renverser sur lui un sceau d'eau glacée tant la réponse de Mikasa était pénible.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire que de ça. Ce n'était pas assez pour le convaincre de rendre les armes et de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autres.

— **C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ?** lâcha-t-il dans un grognement. **C'est à cause d'Eren.**

Écarquillant des yeux, Mikasa baissa son visage en direction de son écharpe qu'elle remonta légèrement devant ses lèvres. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur en espérant ralentir le rythme frénétique qu'avait prit son cœur.

— **Eren n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Jean. C'est moi. Juste moi,** rétorqua-t-elle avec sincérité.

Eren n'était en effet pas la cause de son refus. Même si elle se consacrait entièrement à lui, quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'éloigner de son ami. Eren n'y était pour rien et cela affola d'une certaine façon la soldate mais, elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer.

— **Dis-moi pourquoi alors. Pourquoi je ne te conviens pas ?** demanda-t-il avec force alors que sa voix était chevrotante.

Mikasa resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes tandis que la vapeur de son café marquait une ligne séparatrice entre eux. Jean était en suspend au dessus du sien alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Il était amoureux de cette fille depuis le jour où son regard à croisé le sien. Il avait immédiatement sentit ce réchauffement étrange au creux de son estomac alors qu'elle traversait le réfectoire avec dignité et grâce.

Il la vit inspirer brièvement avant qu'elle ancre à nouveau son superbe regard dans le sien. Il s'y noyait à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait et il s'était déjà demandé à quoi il pouvait ressembler dans d'autres situations.

— **Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, Jean.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

— **Je ne suis pas la personne que tu t'es fabriqué dans ton esprit et que tu crois connaître.**

— **Je te connais,** insista-t-il en plissant ses sourcils bruns.

— **Si tu me connaissais, tu ne ferais pas ça.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration comme si les mots étaient pénibles à formuler alors qu'elle articula en espérant que les mots percuteraient l'esprit de son camarade.

— **Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Jean. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses.**

— **C'est n'importe quoi !** asséna-t-il en frappant du poing la table attirant sur les deux jeunes gens les regard des autres clients. **Tout le monde peu aimer ! Tu n'es pas au dessus du lot en ce qui concerne ce domaine. Je le sais.**

Mikasa savait que Jean réagirait ainsi. Elle admirait le courage qu'il avait eut de venir la voir et de lui débiter toutes ces choses, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas répondre de la façon dont-il le souhaitait. Cela n'aurait pas été juste pour lui.

Elle se contenta de fixer les yeux du garçon qui tentait de reprendre contenance. La jeune femme connaissait le caractère effusif de son ami qui s'apparentait beaucoup à celui de son frère adoptif et elle savait qu'il était entrain de se faire violence.

Jean marmonna des propos que Mikasa ne put entendre mais, elle imaginait aisément ce qu'il pouvait se dire.

— **Je suis désolée,** répéta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme tandis qu'elle sentit son cœur chuter lorsque le visage de Jean se décomposa.

— **S'il n'était pas là, tu ne parlerais pas comme ça,** déclara-t-il en serrant ses poings au point de blanchir leurs jointures.

Doucement, la soldate posa sa main sur celle de son ami qui était la plus proche. A ce contact, Jean frémit de plaisir et releva son regard qui changea immédiatement. Il était bouche bée alors qu'il desserra ses poings. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait volontairement en dehors des expéditions et des entraînements.

— **Il y a des filles bien moins toxiques. Avec moi, Jean, tu ne construiras rien de bon.**

 _Les fondations sont trop pourris pour ça,_ songea-t-elle avec calme.

— **Mais je ne veux pas d'une autre fille. Je veux être avec toi,** clama-t-il en la fixant avec détermination alors qu'elle secouait sa tête avec lassitude.

— **Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. Je ne combats pas pour des idéaux ou pour l'humanité. Mon objectif est purement égoïste.**

— **Je m'en moque,** siffla-t-il avec détermination.

— **C'est faux et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose, Jean. Je suis faite pour tuer et détruire.**

— **Mikasa...**

— **Nous sommes amis et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais ne me demande pas plus, j'en serai incapable,** asséna-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main loin de celle de son ami.

Il la fixa quelques secondes abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre tandis que la chaleur de la main de la jeune femme lui manquait déjà atrocement. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par une des lames de l'équipement tridimensionnel alors que le silence régnait entre les deux amis. Elle était donc si éloignée des sentiments que ça ? Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il pensait pouvoir lui faire prendre conscience que son amour pour elle était suffisamment fort pour dépassé tout ça.

Jean savait combien son amie était une personne qui refusait de ressentir quoique ce soit vis à vis des autres, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit aussi catégorique avec elle-même. À cet instant, il sentit de la peine creuser son estomac. Non pas à cause de la réponse de la jeune femme, mais à cause de la vision qu'elle avait d'elle.

Il songea à son passé et remarqua qu'elle n'en parlait jamais et que lorsqu'il avait tenté d'abordé le sujet, elle s'était braquée en avouant simplement avoir perdu ses parents jeunes. Était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle était à la fois si dure et si humaine avec les autres ? Car c'était ainsi que Jean la voyait. Une femme profondément préoccupé par les autres malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour se convaincre du contraire. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour remettre correctement en place ses pensées.

— **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi,** dit-il d'une voix lointaine avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la soldate qui fronçait des sourcils. **Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es une des personnes les plus généreuses que je connaisse. Tu te consacres tellement à Eren que tu oublies de penser à toi et à la vie que tu pourrais avoir en songeant deux minutes à tes envies.**

— **Je -**

— **Si tu étais si égoïste et que tu ne servais que tes propres intérêts comme tu le dis, alors pourquoi avoir sauvé ses gens lors de l'attaque du mur ? Pourquoi avoir sauvé Sasha ? Pourquoi as-tu motivé notre ancien groupe à ne pas abandonner ?**

— **Ce n'est pas la même chose,** murmura-t-elle déboussoler par l'approche de Jean.

Elle le vit lui sourire et elle sentit son estomac se retourner tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient grandement ouverts. Elle voulait répliquer, lui dire qu'il se trompait et qu'elle était aux antipodes de ce qu'il venait de décrire, mais elle n'y parvient pas.

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge alors que son esprit songeait une nouvelle fois à toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée.

Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée uniquement d'Eren, mais elle avait aussi pensé aux autres et cela l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Jean avait raison lorsqu'il déclara dans un sourire tendre :

— **Tu vois, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.**


	6. 6 - Je te dois une chute

**AUTEURE NOTE :** _J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait que je livre un pavé ici !_

 _On se fait plaisir comme c'est le week-end, ahaha et je n'aime pas vous faire attendre. J'aime quand mes chapitres s'écrivent tous seuls comme celui-là. Il s'y passe un peu de tout là donc l'intrigue va avancer._

 _Ahaha un nouveau pavé pour de nouvelles aventures. Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres. Mes pitits doigts on tapoter sur le clavier avec férocité pour donner un pavé de 15.000 mots._

 _Le plus long sans aucun doute._

 _Si vous saviez le plaisir que s'est que d'écrire cette histoire. J'espère que vous la savourer autant que le bonheur que j'ai à l'écrire._

 _ **Petite précision :** Pour ce qui concerne les âges des personnages je me base sur le manga et non l'anime. Mikasa a donc 19-20 ans et Livaï 30. Je trouve dommage que dans l'anime Mikasa soit rajeunie. Je ne connais pas l'argument qui a poussé à ce choix, alors si vous le connaissez, dites-moi. Je suis curieuse ^^. _

_Bon on continu ici avec la relation Rivamika. Je fais partie des partisans qui aiment voir leur relation évoluée doucement mais sûrement._

 _Chose à part, je me suis dis que ça serait cool à chaque chapitre de vous partagez le lien d'une fiction RIVAMIKA que j'ai apprécié ou d'un OCxLIVAÏ ou ReaderxLivaï. Donc pour inaugurer ça, je commence avec la dernière fiction que je viens de commencer de qui écrit la fiction : "_ _Grâce à une petite fille_ _" qui est un RIVAMIKA sur Wattpad. Foncez-y ! C'est la première fiction de l'auteure et c'est plein de potentiel._

 _Voili voilou c'est parti pour le pavé aux plus de 10.000 mots bande de courageux !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant._

 _Je suis tombée sur une chanson qui pour moi résume bien la relation Mikasa x Livaï que je tente de mettre en place :_

 _\- "Love and War" de Fleurie (cette fille est une vraie inspiration pour écrire). Les paroles sont pas mal en adéquation avec leur relation._

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _ **Je te dois une chute**_

Une semaine était passée depuis la permission et Mikasa sentait sa patience la quitter. Sasha ne cessait de lui parler de Connie en le désignant comme : "mon petit ami." Elle n'en pouvait plus au point d'avoir supplié Armin une nuit de la laisser dormir dans sa chambre pour passer une soirée silencieuse.

Ce dernier avait accepté sans bronché tandis que Jean avec qui il partageait la chambre avait immédiatement proposé à la jeune femme de prendre son lit. Elle avait poliment refuser alors que la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec lui, lui revient en mémoire. Elle pinça ses lèvres avec nervosité et s'était allongée sur le sol alors qu'elle avait précédemment récupéré sa couette.

Emmitouflée dans le tissu, elle avait passé une nuit sans sommeil, retournant encore et encore les événements des jours passés. Elle écouta les ronflements des deux garçons en repoussant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les cauchemars qui se tenait dans l'obscurité, prêt à lui sauter au crâne lorsqu'elle céderait au sommeil.

Ce fut la première et la seule nuit qu'elle passa de cette façon.

Le lendemain, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir contempler son café noir, les yeux cernés et l'œil hagard. Ses camarades qui l'entouraient discutais avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Jean était en forme alors qu'Armin était légèrement plus épuisé qu'à la normal.

Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à lire ses ouvrages avant de s'endormir. Mikasa lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir voulu reprendre leur discussion. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à décortiquer ses pensées et chacune de ses paroles tandis que esprit errait de temps à autre en direction du Caporal.

En songeant à lui, elle fut tentée de lui jeter un regard en coin, mais elle eut la retenue de ne pas le faire. Il était certainement passé à autre chose, contrairement à elle. Elle poussa un soupire en tendant sa main vers sa tasse fumante alors qu'elle la porta à ses lèvres pour y boire une gorgée.

Elle fut électrisée par le contact brûlant du liquide sur sa langue. C'était une bonne chose. Elle voulait être rapidement réveiller et retrouver une conscience des choses. Elle détestait lorsqu'elle se sentait entre deux eaux. C'était bien loin de cette sensation de contrôle qu'elle chérissait tant.

— **Dites les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Sasha ?** demanda nerveusement Connie les mains portant du pain et une pomme alors que le petit groupe se trouvait à table.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?** demanda Jean en signant les bras chargés de son ami.

— **C'est pour Sasha.**

— **Comme c'est mignon !** se moqua Horseface en battant exagérément des cils tandis que Connie rougissait furieusement.

— **Elle n'est pas venue manger ?** le questionna Mikasa étonnée que son amie n'ait pas encore mit les pieds dans le réfectoire pour se jeter sur la nourriture.

Connie se dandina sur place, cherchant à faire une phrase cohérente. C'était à croire que sa récente relation avec Sasha le rendait encore plus maladroit. Mikasa bu une nouvelle gorgée de café en grommelant qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à ses deux idiots qui l'empêchait de faire des nuits correctes.

— **Euh... eh bien... Elle... Elle avait un truc important à faire avant.**

— **Plus important que manger ? C'est louche,** répliqua Armin alors que la soldate acquiesça silencieusement.

— **Vous ne feriez pas des trucs cochons tous les deux ?** fit Jean d'une voix suspicieux ce qui eut le don d'ajouter une nuance de rouge sur le visage de Springer.

Ce dernier serra ses victuailles contre son torse alors que Jean ricanait à gorge déployée sous le regard consterné de ses camarades.

— **On est pas tous comme toi. Espèce de pervers !**

— **Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? C'était juste une simple question.**

— **Parce que ton esprit lubrique me dérange.**

— **Comme si tu n'y pensais pas,** railla Kirstein en affichant un sourire narquois.

Armin observa la scène amusé tandis que Mikasa se releva lentement pour sortir de table, indifférente. Le soldat blond jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie.

— **Tu pars t'entraîner ?**

Mikasa coula un regard en direction du tacticien et arqua un sourcil.

— **Je vais voir avant si Sasha est dans notre dortoir.**

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Mikasa traversa le réfectoire pour reposer son plateau. Elle se dirigea en direction de sa chambre et elle pouvait encore entendre Jean et Connie se quereller.

Depuis qu'Eren était sollicité pour ses transformations par Hanji, Jean avait dû trouver un autre camarade de dispute. Son choix s'était porté sur le petit ami de Sasha sans aucune hésitation. Ils ne cessaient de se chercher. Cela amusait souvent Armin qui déclarait à chaque fois que ce n'était que de l'amour vache.

 _Il semblerait qu'ils se soient bien trouvés._

Mikasa secoua la tête désespérer en songeant qu'il était peut-être une bonne choses qu'ils agissent de cette façon. Au moins, ils ne penseraient pas aux prochaines expéditions extra-muros qui semblait se profiler.

La bataillon manquait d'argent et Mikasa savait qu'Erwin cherchait chaque jour des subventions et l'appui du Roi pour être plus efficace. Cela faisait un paquet de temps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis. Non pas qu'elle n'en soit pas heureuse.

Moins ils passaient de temps à sortir en dehors de murs, plus Eren avait de chance de continuer à vivre. Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle songeait à son demi-frère. Il était si précieux. Si précieux pour elle. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser l'armée lui dérober. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le perdre.

 _Aimer._

Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Plus que ses amis. Il avait tant fait pour elle. Il n'avait que neuf ans lorsqu'il avait décidé de voler à son secours sans l'aide de quiconque. Il avait été courageux et d'une générosité sans borne. En lui sauvant la vie, Eren avait conféré une valeur à cela. C'était une chose précieuse, une monnaie qu'elle n'avait jamais su dépenser autrement qu'en le sauvant.

La soldate songea à cette fois où elle avait voulu abandonné ce cadeau que lui avait offerte Eren. Ce moment où sa vie lui avait paru bien moins précieuse sans son demi-frère à ses côtés. Elle avait voulu mourir. Elle l'avait désiré si ardemment sans penser aux personnes qu'elle pourrait laisser derrière elle.

 _Il n'aurait pas besoin de moi._

Cette phrase avait vibré dans son esprit noyé par le chagrin causé par la perte de ce garçon dont l'existence lui était devenue si vitale. Mais, son corps avait refusé cette fatalité et avait réagi par pur instinct de survie. Elle avait bondi avec grâce pour se mettre hors de porté du titan. Elle avait continué à combattre malgré ce désir ardent de rencontrer le même sort que son frère.

Elle s'était posée la question sur sa relation avec la mort. Mikasa avait toujours su qu'elle perdrait la vie sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme ses amis qui se projetaient dans leurs vies futures sans les titans. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel car depuis l'enfance elle ne faisait que marcher à avec hésitation dans l'obscurité. Elle trébuchait rarement car elle était prudente. Mais elle était consentement dans le noir et seule.

La jeune femme se demandait si ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas connu à nouveau la peur. Avec du recule, elle était certaine d'avoir été confronté à cette peur qu'elle s'efforçait éradiquer depuis la mort de ses parents.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu que ça. La soldate avait passé son existence entière à se débarrasser de tous sentiments et de lutter contre le désespoir qui consumaient une grande partie des soldats. Elle ne croyait pas en la survie de l'humanité, mais en la survie de son demi-frère titan.

Alors, ce jour-là.

Ce jour qu'elle comptait parmi ses cauchemars était devenu pour elle un emblème de honte inavouable. Elle aurait survécu à Eren. Elle aurait continuer à vivre alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour Armin. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour donner sa vie une nouvelle fois pour secourir son meilleur ami.

 _Il est sous ma protection._

Avait-elle déjà eu l'occasion de faire une telle chose ? Elle serra sa mâchoire alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à cette pensée. La brune secoua sa tête en songeant qu'elle devait au plus vite le retrouver et s'excuser d'avoir été une source d'agacement à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer et encore moins le perdre.

Elle s'excuserait.

Elle laissa un soupire passer la barrière de ses lèvres et poussa la porte de sa chambre tout en déclarant :

— **Sasha tu n'es pas venue manger est-ce-**

La soldate se figea sur place alors qu'elle voyait sa colocataire accroupit dans leur chambre avec un garçon d'à peine dix ans qu'elle était en train de gronder. Mikasa fit un mouvement raide de tête en direction de l'enfant tandis qu'elle fit un nouveau pas dans la chambre.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

— **Ferme la porte,** ordonna Sasha d'un ton alarmant tandis qu'elle se précipita vers cette dernière pour la claquer.

— **Sasha, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

— **C'est pourtant visible que c'est un enfant.**

— **Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un enfant** , répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée. **La question est : pourquoi est-il _ici_ ?**

— **Il y a une cérémonie pour les familles aujourd'hui. Le Major Erwin veut que les enfants des soldats ouvrent la cérémonie.**

— **Tu n'as pas d'enfant, Sasha,** lui dit Mikasa d'un air suspicieux avant que ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement. **Ne me dit pas que tu as kidnappé un enfant.**

— **Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon neveu. Tu penses que je serai réellement capable de ce genre de chose ?**

Mikasa arqua un sourcil.

— **Oui.**

— **Mais... Mais...**

— **Fantastique. Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit,** marmonna Mikasa en plaquant une main contre son front.

— À **force de trop t'entraîner tu vois ce qui t'arrive ?** se moqua la mangeuse de patate tandis que Mikasa lui répondit par un regard noir.

Le rire de Sasha s'interrompit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé alors qu'elle se dandinait sur place en pinçant ses lèvres d'anxiétés.

Elle faisait toujours ce genre de choses lorsqu'elle était stressée ou sur le point de demander un service. Sasha scruta sa colocataire en laissant un sourire crispé barrer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

— **Dis-moi, tu t'entends bien avec les enfants ?**

— **La réponse est non, Sasha. Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à me demander, mais je ne le ferai pas.**

Le sourire de la brune chuta alors que son visage révéla toute l'agitation qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Son ventre la torturait tellement que ce dernier produisit un son gargantuesque.

— **M-Mais... Mika !**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, détestant au plus au point ce diminutif ridicule.

— **Je suis soldate, Sasha, pas baby-sitter.**

— **C'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec Eren,** railla-t-elle en haussant un de ses sourcils sous le regard irrité de son amie. **S'il te plait, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.**

— **Non.**

— **Je t'en pris ! J'ai tellement faim !** pleurnicha-t-elle tandis que Mikasa croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— **Tu n'as qu'à le prendre avec toi.**

— **Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Si le Caporal me voit avec lui alors que les proches sont censés arriver dans trois heures, il va me tuer.**

— **Estime-toi heureuse, c'est bien moins douloureux que ce que je m'apprête à te faire,** déclara-t-elle d'un regard noir alors que Sasha s'approchait sans prendre ses menaces en compte.

— **Mais je n'avais pas le choix !**

— **Je m'en moque. D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il est entré ici sans être vu ?**

— **Il est venu de lui-même et mon frère m'a envoyé un message pour me passer un savon. Il dit que mon entré dans l'armée à donner des mauvaises idées à mon neveu,** marmonna-t-elle en foudroyant l'enfant du regard. **Je t'en pris, aide moi !**

— **Non.**

— **Je ferai ce que tu veux.**

— **C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de revivre quelque chose de similaire,** ironisa-t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine déjà équiper des lanières. **C'est non, Sasha. J'ai autre chose à penser que garder un enfant.**

— **Ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Je t'en supplie.**

— **Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Connie ? Il se ballade partout avec ta nourriture à ta recherche et... Attends, il est au courant pour lui ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse en désignant l'enfant d'un rapide geste de la tête.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa colocataire de dortoir se décomposer, elle comprit que ses doutes s'avéraient être vrai. Mikasa prit un temps pour contrôler la colère qui naissait dans sa poitrine avant de demander d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être vraie :

— **Qui d'autre le sait ?**

— **Tr-Très peu de personnes.**

Sasha ponctua sa phrase d'un rire nerveux tandis que les yeux de Mikasa se plissèrent.

— **Qui ?**

— **Chri-Christa.**

— **Christa ? Uniquement elle et Connie ?**

— **O-Oui. Je te le promets.**

— **Demandes leur alors. J'aimerai m'entraîner avant cette fichue célébration.**

— **Mais le temps que je les trouves, l'heure du déjeuné sera passé. Je t'en pris Mikasa, au nom de notre amitié.**

La soldate la dévisageait avec peu de scrupule alors que le dernier mot que la mangeuse de patate avait prononcé résonnait dans son crâne.

Elle lui avait dit avec sincérité et naturel. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ça ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

— **Tu as exactement vingt minutes pour aller là-bas, manger et revenir ici, sinon j'emmènerai ce gamin jusqu'au réfectoire pour qu'il rencontre tout le monde. Sans exception.**

Les yeux de Sasha s'élargissaient alors qu'un immense sourire ourla ses lèvres.

— **Merci ! Merci ! Et encore un merci !**

— **Les vingts minutes ont déjà commencés,** déclara Mikasa alors que son amie se précipitait déjà à la porte avant de se stopper pour la lorgner par-dessus son épaule pour dire :

— **Oh ! Et explique lui aussi comment il doit faire pendant la cérémonie, s'il te plait.** À **plus tard, Mika !**

— **Qu-Quoi ?! Mais attend, on a jamais parlé de ça !** l'appela-t-elle avant d'être coupée par le claquement de la porte de sa chambre.

Lentement, elle tourna son regard en direction de l'enfant qui la fixait avec ses immenses yeux bruns. Elle le jaugea rapidement alors qu'il balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Il était relativement petit. Plus petit qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait son âge.

Son visage poupon était marqué de tâches de rousseurs tandis que son crâne était recouverts d'une jungle couleur rouille. Ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement entrouverte alors que son petit nez retrousser était plissé. Tenir vingt minutes avec un enfant n'était peut-être pas si terrible.

— **Comment tu t'appels ?** lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— **Billy, m'dame.**

— **Bien, Billy, j'aimerai que le temps que tu sois là, tu ne fasses rien de dérangeant. Tu comprends ?**

Il continua de fixer sans honte la soldate qui campait sur ses deux jambes. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un de ses personnages de combats qui se trouvait dans les livres qui lui arrivait de lire en cachette. Elle avait une aura incroyable qui l'avait tout de suite interpellé.

Elle ne lui souriait pas et elle l'observait avec froideur. Il n'était pas stupide et il savait bien combien elle était ennuyée de rester avec lui. Elle paraissait préoccupée et être de ces grandes personnes qui n'avaient jamais le temps de jouer avec lui. Toujours occupés à faire des choses qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il soupira à cette idée, déçu de se retrouver enfermé ici. Lui qui avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de découvrir ce monde de soldats et de combat qui le faisait toujours autant rêver. Il se retrouvait obligé de se cacher dans une pièce miteuse avec une fille qui était ennuyée de sa présence. Il la vit le lorgner de toute sa hauteur avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit pour lui faire face.

— **Bien, lors de la cérémonie, tu dois sourire aux gens.**

— **Non.**

— **Et tu dois saluer le Major,** déclara d'un ton neutre Mikasa sous le regard enfantin du garçon qui était assit sur le lit de Sasha.

— **Non.**

— **Tu dois vraiment saluer le Major** , insista-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Je ne sais pas, un truc de grandes personnes** , dit-elle agacée et n'ayant aucune envie de perdre un temps fou à expliquer à l'enfant les raisons exactes.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Aucune idée, je demanderai si j'en croise une,** répliqua Mikasa en esquissant un faible sourire alors que Billy pencha sa tête sur le côté.

— **Tu tues vraiment des titans ?** l'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de scepticisme dans sa voix tandis que Mikasa haussa ses sourcils.

 _Cet enfant est si limité intellectuellement ?_

— **Ouais,** annonçait-elle sans aucune vanité.

— **Mais, tu es une fille.**

— **Et alors ?** rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant subitement des sourcils tandis que le petit roux continuait de balancer ses jambes innocemment.

— **Les filles ne font pas ce genre de chose.**

— **Ta tante le fait.**

— **C'est pas vraiment une fille. C'est ma tante.**

— **Tu sais Billy, les filles font des choses pires que les garçons parfois.**

Il eut un court silence avant que Billy reprenne d'une voix couverte d'excitation.

— **Alors tu as un équipement.**

— **Ouais.**

— **Je peux voir ?**

La soldate sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette question. Elle haussa ses sourcils brièvement avant de bondir sur ses pieds en lâchant un "d'accord". Mikasa eut l'impression d'être comme ses enfants qui montraient leurs nouveaux jouets à leur ami quand il venait jouer à la maison.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et elle se demandait si c'était naturel ou juste une déduction de la façon dont les enfants pouvaient interagir. L'impression de ne jamais avoir été une petite fille lui sauta à la gorge et la fit froncer des sourcils.

Elle sortie son équipement de mission et le déposa sur le lit. Elle désigna l'engin complexe de son index tandis que l'enfant se précipita devant.

— **Ici tu as ce qu'on appel les réacteurs avec les bouteilles de gaz et ici tu as les lames,** expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion tandis que les yeux du garçon s'élargissaient. **Ces fentes permettent de mettre les réserves lorsque celles que tu utilises sont ébréchées.**

— **Coooool.**

Mikasa haussa ses sourcils, surprise de la réaction du garçon avant qu'un sourire satisfait fleurisse sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle passa un quart d'heure à lui enseigner les bases sur la chasse aux titans. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait tenir l'arme entre ses petites mains, mais elle avait refusé. La soldate n'avait pas envie d'encourager cet enfant à nourrir un désir d'entrer dans le bataillon et de mourir si jeune. Elle voyait trop de mort pour en façonner elle-même.

Pourtant, s'était plus fort qu'elle. Le regard lumineux de Billy lui donnait des ailes et l'encourageait à jouer aux professeurs. Mikasa songea aux cours théoriques qu'Hanji leur avait donné.

Elle lui montra comment on tranchait la nuque des géants. L'enfant qui s'était allongé sur le ventre au sol lui posa une quantité importante de questions sur les titans et la soldate y répondit avec précision.

Au début, elle s'efforça d'éviter les sujets sanglants, mais l'enfant ne fut pas offusqué par certain point et Mikasa se permit de parler plus ouvertement.

— **Tu as tué combien de titans ?**

— **J'en sais rien du tout pour tout dire. Du moment que je leur tranche la nuque, je suis satisfaite.**

— **Tante Sasha ne parle pas de ce genre de chose lorsqu'elle vient,** regretta-t-il en faisant la moue. **Papa dit que tante Sasha fait n'importe quoi en étant ici. Mais moi, je sais que c'est pas vrai.**

Mikasa ne fut pas étonnée de la déclaration de Billy. Une grande partie des villageois ne comprenaient pas l'importance et encore moins l'utilité du bataillon d'exploration. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des gens les avaient hués dans les rues lorsque les équipes d'Erwin se dirigeaient en direction des portes pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Cet enfant avait dû déjà assister à un départ du bataillon et il avait certainement dû supporter les propos de ces idiots qui se tenaient, frigides, derrières les immenses murs qui les protégeaient des titans.

Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle était dans les âges de Billy qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas rater un départ de l'équipe d'exploration.

Eren la traînait à chaque fois là-bas tandis qu'il espérait croiser le regard d'un des soldats pour leur montrer la fierté qu'il ressentait à leur égard.

Mikasa songea avec tendresse que si plus de personnes agissaient comme Eren à cet instant de sa vie, les choses seraient plus faciles pour le bataillon.

Malheureusement, le monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'Eren pouvait l'imaginer. Il était dur, pénible et parfois à la limite du supportable, pourtant en voyant l'air triste de Billy, elle se sentait dans l'obligation de le rassurer.

Après tout, à son âge, elle aurait aimé qu'on prenne aussi le temps de la rassurer. Elle songea immédiatement à ses parents et une douleur lui troua le cœur.

Elle pouvait encore voir son père lui adresser un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant lorsqu'elle venait pleurnicher dans ses bras quand elle se blessait. Elle inspira brièvement et fut surprise de constater que sa voix fut si rauque et émotive.

— **Tu as raison. Elle fait des choses importantes et elle se consacre au bataillon corps et âme.**

Ses paroles firent relever le regard du garçon qui laissa transparaître une lueur de fierté pour sa tante. Cela fit gonfler le cœur de la soldate en songeant qu'elle ne ferait cet effet à personne.

Elle n'avait pas d'enfant, ni même de neveu ou de nièce à qui raconter toutes ses histoires. Elle poussa un soupire qui n'échappa pas à l'enfant. Il fronça ses petits sourcils roux en la scrutant sans vergogne.

— **Tu es triste ?**

— **Non.**

— **Tu as l'air triste.**

— **C'est ma tête habituelle.**

— **Les grandes personnes ici ont l'air triste,** continua-t-il avec compassion ce qui surprit à nouveau la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à la remarque de Billy. C'est vrai que l'atmosphère du bataillon d'exploration pouvait être pénible pour les personnes extérieures. Malheureusement, elle était la représentation pure du monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

— **Dis, c'est vrai que ma tante à un copain ?** l'interrogea-t-il soudain en grimaçant de dégoût.

— **Ouais. Il s'appel Connie.**

— **C'était pas une blague alors !**

Billy avait dit ça comme s'il venait d'apprendre une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Cette réaction fit sourire la soldate alors que le garçon continuait de grimacer.

— **Ça veut dire que je vais les voir se faire des bisous... c'est dégoûtant...**

— **C'est ce que font les gens lorsqu'ils sont amoureux,** expliqua-t-elle en haussant mollement ses épaules.

— **Et toi, tu en as un ?**

— **Un quoi ?**

— **Un amoureux.**

La jeune femme remua nerveusement sur place mal à l'aise. Ce genre de chose n'était pas son domaine. Elle effaça toute trace de sourire. D'un geste presque maladroit, elle releva son visage dans l'espoir mettre fin à cette conversation.

— **Non.**

— **Pourquoi ? Tu es plutôt jolie.**

 _Ce gamin avait quel âge au juste ?_ se questionna la soldate avec perplexité.

— **Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et je n'en ai pas le temps.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

Elle poussa un soupire agacé alors qu'elle fusillait l'enfant du regard. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de ses réactions.

Pourtant, Mikasa ne voulait pas rire sur ce genre de choses. Elle reprit son attitude habituelle pour que l'enfant la prenne au sérieux.

— **Parce que s'attacher aux gens n'est pas une bonne chose.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Parce qu'ils finissent par mourir.**

— **Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles avec mon petit neveu ?!** s'écria Sasha qui venait d'arriver en plongeant sur l'enfant pour lui boucher les oreilles. **Mikasa ! Il n'a que huit ans.**

Cette dernière fixa la dévoreuse de patate avec un air indifférent tandis qu'elle haussait ses épaules.

— **Et alors ? Il n'est pas stupide. Il m'a posé des questions, j'y ai répondu.**

— **Tu peux agir vraiment comme une psychopathe parfois !** maugréa Sasha alors que Mikasa continuait de la regarder avec son stoïcisme légendaire.

— **Sociopathe me paraît plus correct,** rétorqua la soldate alors que Sasha ne quitta pas son air terrorisé.

— **Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais tu te rends compte que mon frère va me tuer s'il apprend ça ?! Seigneur, je vais finir en rôti pour Noël !** pleurnicha-t-elle en gardant ses mains plaquées contre les oreilles de l'enfant qui regardait les deux femmes avec incompréhension.

Mikasa poussa un soupire avant de se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'empara d'une serviette de douche tandis que Sasha la fusillait du regard.

— **Tu m'as demandé de le garder. C'est ce que j'ai fais. La prochaine fois, garde-le toute la journée et laisse-moi en paix.**

— **Oh ! Ce que tu peux être grognon !**

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Je me demande ce que je fais ici** , déclara Mikasa avec irritation en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. **Je devrais être en train de m'entraîner.**

— **Tu devrais te détendre,** fit Armin en affichant un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de son amie. **C'est bien que le camp soit ouvert aux proches des soldats.**

Mikasa n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le monde. Elle était du genre à se tenir replier dans un coin à observer de loin les événements sans rien dire.

Elle ne dit rien, cherchant son frère du regard. Il n'était pas là et le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était avec Hanji. Ils avaient brièvement discuter indirectement de la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient eux.

Mikasa avait difficilement reconnu ses tords alors qu'Eren l'avait prit dans ses bras en s'excusant de son comportement. Son cœur avait senti une chaleur l'envelopper comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réconciliait avec son frère.

Elle poussa un court soupire.

— **Je serai plus détendue en entraînement,** marmonna la soldate alors qu'elle scrutait la salle qui était pleines de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. **L'interaction humaine n'est pas mon domaine.**

— **C'est un bon moyen de pratiquer, alors.**

— **Je n'aime pas les gens que je ne connais pas,** siffla-t-elle en foudroyant un soldat qui la lorgnait en catimini.

— **Voir du nouveau monde ne fait pas de mal. Il faut aussi te reposer.**

— **J'aurai le tout le temps de me reposer quand je serai morte, Armin.**

Le blond esquissa un bref sourire sachant pertinemment que cette phrase était l'exemple typique de l'humour de son amie. Elle ne plaisantait que très rarement et lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela pouvait faire froid dans le dos.

— **Pour une fois que notre préoccupation n'est pas le combat contre les titans. On devrait en profiter pour penser à autre chose.**

Mikasa serra sa prise sur ses bras se sentant mal à l'aise en voyant que la salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Il y avait tellement de mondes. Tellement de vie.

Tellement de bruits. C'était différent de d'habitude et loin de ce sentiment que lui avait partager Billy plutôt. Elle avait apprécié la présence de l'enfant et lui avait paru bien moins stupide que la plupart des gens qui gravitait autour d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas ennuyé et avait été pointu dans ses questions.

Elle jeta un regard dans la salle pour le trouver. Il avait réussi à parler distinctement pour saluer le Major et il avait même souri.

Mikasa sentit de la fierté naître dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle le regardait parler avec des enfants de son âge. Il avait finalement pas eu besoin d'être secouru et encore moins par elle.

— **J'aurai aimé que grand-père puisse voir ça,** souffla Armin en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. **Lui qui avait toujours encouragé le bataillon...**

La voix du soldat se brisa alors qu'il baissa légèrement son crâne en sentant sa gorge ne nouer. Mikasa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami blond qui esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait malheureusement pas ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas douée pour réconforter les gens, bien qu'elle se soit surpassée la nuit où elle avait dormit dans la chambre de Livaï.

Elle sentit son visage chauffer et écarta les images qui commençaient à se former dans son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à ça. Elle se contenta d'observer son ami avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle :

— **Je suis certaine qu'il est fière de toi, où qu'il soit.**

— **J'espère...**

Le malaise s'amplifia lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Armin se pencher en avant. Il était triste et il devait sans aucun doute lutter avec les images horribles qui traversaient son esprit. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

La soldate chercha un moyen de palier à ses démons en pressant l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui sursauta à son geste.

Mikasa était loin d'être une personne tactile. Il releva son regard dans sa direction et vit un sourire mince étirer ses lèvres roses. Il savait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'était de perdre un proche. Elle avait morflé beaucoup plus que lui de ce côté-là. Il se sentit soudain égoïste de craquer aussi facilement alors que la soldate qui valait cent hommes ne laissait jamais rien transparaître.

Armin avait toujours été admiratif et aussi effrayé par la façon dont la jeune femme gérait ses émotions. Beaucoup dans le bataillon se demandait si elle ressentait quelque chose et ils ne se privaient pas pour être cinglant avec elle par leurs regards ou leurs gestes.

Le soldat blond savait parfaitement que des rumeurs sur Mikasa circulaient et beaucoup la traitait de machine ou encore de monstre. D'autres supposaient que son lien avec Eren devait également à voir avec sa faculté à réaliser des tâches difficile sans aucun effort. Personne ne pouvait déplacer trois caisses pleines sans l'aide d'une quelconque machine.

Ceci perforait le coeur du tacticien à chaque fois qu'il surprenait une conversation sur son amie. Elle n'était pas mauvaise ou sans cœur.

Lui qui la connaissait depuis des années, il savait combien elle était quelqu'un de bon. Bien qu'elle conserve toujours une figure neutre et digne, Armin la voyait toujours comme la fille qui avait été secouru d'un kidnapping par Eren.

Celle qui avait toujours été effrayée et aussi audacieuse. Celle qui avait pensé aux autres avant de penser à ses envies et à ses désirs.

Comment se passera le jour où elle sera obliger de faire face à ses sentiments et lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus les dissimuler au monde entier ?

À cette pensée, le soldat blond peina à déglutir alors qu'il était sûr que ce jour-là serait le dernier jour de Mikasa Ackerman sur cette terre.

— **Alors ces livres ? As-tu appris de nouvelles choses ?**

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois tandis que Mikasa le sortait de sa torpeur d'une voix douce et mesurée. Il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire lumineux.

— **Oh oui ! Ils sont fabuleux. Hanji m'en à empruntés quelques-uns quand je suis revenues. D'ailleurs, je dois lui demandé de me les rendre après la cérémonie.**

— **Vous en êtes à échanger vos bouquins ?** le taquina-t-elle tandis que ses joues du soldat blond se mirent à rosir.

— **Eh... Eh bien disons qu'Hanji est.. Elle est passionnée et moi aussi alors... Je... Oh tu te moques de moi,** conclua-t-il en grommelant.

— **Désolée. Mais, c'était drôle de te voir te dépatouiller avec tes explications.**

— **Tu es sadiques.**

— **C'est du sérieux ?**

— **Du sérieux ? Non ! Enfin... Il n'y a rien... C'est... Juste professionnel.**

— **Oui professionnel,** répéta-t-elle en haussant furtivement ses sourcils.

Armin alla répliquer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car Sasha déboula face à eux le visage rouge alors qu'un de ses immenses sourire barrait ses lèvres tandis que deux personnes plus âgées la suivaient.

— **Maman, papa, je vous présente ma colocataire et amie, Mikasa.**

 _Oh Seigneur... ,_ songea-t-elle avec horreur alors qu'elle se raidissait sur place sous le regard amusé du soldat blond.

— **Papa, maman, Mikasa est la soldate qui m'a aidé lors d'une mission.**

— **Oh très chère ! C'est vous qui avez sauvé notre fille !** s'exclama la femme en s'empressant de prendre Mikasa dans ses bras.

Surprise, la jeune femme se tendit irrémédiablement, laissant ses bras le long de son corps. Elle remarqua le visage amusé de Jean qui leva son pouce vers le haut.

Elle voulait le tuer et hurler à cette femme de ne pas l'approcher de cette façon. Elle sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres tandis que la femme se mit à sangloter dans son cou.

Gênée, Mikasa détourna son regard pour grommeler des propos inaudibles avant de se dégager lentement de l'étreinte de la mère de Sasha. Cette dernière la regardait avec satisfaction, fière de présenter son amie qui était le "miracle de l'humanité" à ses parents.

— **Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Mon bébé. Vous avez sauvé mon bébé.**

— **Ce n'est pas nécessaire, madame. C'est mon travail,** déclara-t-elle encore perturbée par cette effusion de sentiments.

— **Oui mais cela est une grande chose. Oh ! vos parents doivent-être si fière de vous,** déclara la femme les yeux brillant tandis qu'une ombre tomba sur le visage de Mikasa. **Où sont-ils ? J'aimerai beaucoup les rencontrés.**

— **Ils sont morts.**

La soldate serra furieusement ses poings alors que sa gorge se nouait instantanément. Sasha le remarqua car elle fronça ses sourcils et esquissa un mouvement vers son amie mais, elle fut arrêtée par le regard noir de Mikasa.

La mère de la mangeuse de patate avait les yeux écarquillés et une main s'était placée devant ses lèvres qui formaient un cercle parfait.

Le plus pénible pour Mikasa fut l'émotion qu'elle lisait dans le regard de la femme : de la pitié.

Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre des condoléances qui n'avait plus aucune signification, ni des regrets. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui disent ses choses qui n'avait aucun sens tant elle les avaient entendus. En réalité, personne n'était peiné pour elle car, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était juste une notion sociale. Un signe de politesse lorsque les gens ne savaient pas quoi dire pour palier à leur gêne.

 _Ce n'est qu'un conditionnement social._

Elle ne voulait pas parler d'eux car c'était comme lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur pour le remuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de son agonie. Mikasa redressa sa tête qui s'était légèrement baissée tandis que la mère de Sasha clignait des yeux avec affolement. Ses lèvres brûlaient alors qu'elle cherchait une phrase correcte pour lui transmettre sa compassion.

— **Vous-**

— **Excusez-moi, on m'attend là-bas,** marmonna la soldate en baissant son regard pour rapidement contourner la famille de Sasha.

Elle fit de grandes foulées en direction de la sortie sous le regard perplexe de ses deux amis et des parents de Sasha. Mais, Mikasa s'en moquait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à respirer convenablement.

Inspirant profondément, elle passa une main sur son visage alors qu'elle entendait les bruits provenant du réfectoire se dissiper peu à peu.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle grommela des injures en sortant de la salle pour errer sans réfléchir dans couloirs tandis qu'elle songeait aux paroles de la mère de Sasha. Cette femme ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais elle lui rappelait une chose que Mikasa voulait oublier. Ses parents.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'on les lui avaient arrachés.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais elle jalousait Sasha. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entouré de sa famille, elle avait senti quelque chose en elle se briser. Tous ces visages souriant et joyeux en train de partager des choses agréables et réconfortantes. Certains avaient même reçus des cadeaux.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à ça elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était devenue le "miracle de l'Humanité" et qu'elle se devait de montrer se forte et dépourvue d'émotions.

Alors qu'elle flânait dans les couloirs, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Caporal depuis un certain temps et qu'il n'était pas apparu à la fête. Elle était certaine que ce genre de choses ne lui plaisait pas. Elle sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'imagina en train de tirer une tronche de trois mètres de longs devant toute cette effusion de sentiments.

La jeune femme se demandait où il avait pu se terrer. Certainement dans son bureau pour remplir tous ces documents dont elle avait eu le loisir de s'occuper.

Elle eut du mal à le reconnaître mais aurait aimé le voir. Même s'il n'était pas venu lui parler. Juste l'apercevoir pour savoir comment il allait. Son supérieur était peut-être un être qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour lui. Il avait son escouade ainsi qu'Hanji, Mike ou encore Erwin, mais elle se doutait que parfois il devait se sentir atrocement seul.

Être "l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité" ne devait pas être un titre plaisant à porter chaque jour. Peut-être devrait-elle passé le voir, juste une seconde pour voir s'il ne s'était pas étouffé sous la masse de papier ?

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête avant de la redresser pour regarder droit devant elle. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Faire ce genre sur un coup de tête n'était jamais une bonne chose. Elle irait plus tard.

Elle se figea sur place alors qu'elle distingua au loin une ombre. Plissant ses yeux, elle reconnue la chevelure et la carrure peu commune de Braun.

— **Reiner,** murmura-t-elle en voyant la silhouette du soldat.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la fête ?

Elle remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux lorsqu'il jeta des regards toutes les deux secondes autour de lui. Lorsque le regard du soldat allait se braquer dans sa direction, elle s'empressa de se dissimuler derrière un pilier en pierre. Elle s'assura qu'il continuait son chemin pour se mettre à le suivre.

Elle accéléra son pas en veillant à ce qu'il ne la remarque pas. Il traversa les quartiers des cadets avant de passer par la zone de stockage ou personne n'était autorisé à se rendre.

Cela intrigua davantage la soldate qui songeait à ce qu'un type comme Reiner pouvait faire ici. Elle le vit jeter des coups d'œils louches à sa gauche, puis à sa droite avant de s'arrêter devant la réserve de matériel tridimensionnel.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se verrouilla sur Reiner. Elle se mit derrière lui ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol.

— **Braun.**

Elle le vit sursauté et se retourner vivement vers elle.

— **Ackerman,** dit-il surprit de voir la soldate se tenir devant lui avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre. **Quoi de neuf ?**

Elle ne répondit rien, le toisant de son regard glacial. Il était louche et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle affichait une mine sévère alors que le soldat blond s'approchait d'elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et la surplombait aisément.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

— **Qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre ? T'es pas un gradé, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

— **C'est les réserves d'équipements pour les entraînements. Personne n'a le droit d'être ici sans autorisation,** reprit-elle en plissant ses yeux perçants ce qui n'impressionna pas l'homme qui laissa un sourire sournois barrer ses lèvres.

— **C'est drôle je me disais la même chose à ton sujet.**

— **Moi c'est différent. Je te suivais,** dit-elle avec l'honnêteté qui la caractérisait tant.

— **Je ne parlais pas de ça.**

Mikasa arqua ses sourcils en remarquant que le sourire perfide de son camarade d'arme se tordit dans une grimace désagréable.

— **C'est bien toi que j'ai vu sortir du bureau du Caporal il y a quelques jours. J'ai trouvé ça assez bizarre que tu en sortes à une heure aussi matinale. Et échevelée de sur-croix. Moi qui pensais que tu le détestais,** conclua-t-il dans un rire malsain.

Cette réflexion déstabilisa Mikasa qui sentit ses joues rougir malgré elle. Il n'y avait rien eu, pourtant les insinuations qu'émettait l'homme la troublaient.

Elle comprima sa mâchoire pour rester maître d'elle-même, mais l'envie d'encastrer ce fichu sourire sur son visage la démangeait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

La soldate le vit s'approcher lentement d'elle. Elle ne recula pas, défiant Reiner du regard alors que celui-ci pencha sa tête en avant pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Le sourire qui creusait ses traits était toujours aussi sadique alors qu'il semblait apprécier cet échange tendu.

— **Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille raconter à tout le monde que tu vas voir le Caporal-chef pour te faire tringler, mieux vaut pour ta petite personne garder pour toi ce que tu viens de voir.**

— **Espèce de merde,** siffla-t-elle en gardant son masque impassible difficilement. **Tu crois me faire du chantage sur des choses qui sont fausses ?**

Elle sentait tous ses muscles se réchauffer de colère alors que ses mains se transformaient en poings le long de ses flancs, prêts à frapper. Seigneur, elle n'attendait que ça. Qu'il fasse un geste qui puisse justifier cet acte de violence.

— **Je m'en moque qu'elles soient fausses du moment que les autres pensent qu'elles sont vraies. Ce serait facile de les convaincres.**

Il n'avait pas tord et cela enragea davantage la jeune femme qui se sentait acculée. Même si encore une fois, il ne s'était rien passé, elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir été avec cet homme durant toute la nuit dans sa chambre.

Si Reiner l'attaquait de cette façon, il était prudent d'être minutieuse dans la façon de contre-attaquer. Elle releva son menton avec arrogance en le lorgnant d'un regard mauvais ce qui amplifia le sourire de l'homme.

— **Que penserai tes petits copains de tout ça ? Que penserai Eren ?** surenchérit-il d'une voix mielleuse ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

— **Je sais que tu trafiques quelque chose.**

— **Vraiment ? Alors prouve-le,** la défia-t-il en plissant son nez droit.

Il scruta le regard furieux de son adversaire alors qu'elle ne rétorqua rien. Elle se contenta d'enfoncer ses ongles de mains dans sa chaire pour retenir sa colère de parler. Son sourire arrogant enfla sur son visage.

— **C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

Reiner en profita pour s'écarter de la soldate et il redressa lentement sa colonne vertébrale pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

— **Ne cherche pas les problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, Ackerman. Tu risquerais de devoir essuyer une chute,** dit-il en prenant la direction du réfectoire, laissant Mikasa seule avec ses pensées et sa frustration.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Nom et raison du dérangement.**

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle hésita à lui répondre. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici.

La soldate avait passé sa journée à songer à ce que lui avait dit Reiner et à chaque fois, une vague d'indignation la traversait.

Pourtant, si elle était là maintenant, ce n'était pas pour Reiner, ni pour dénoncer son comportement étrange. C'était trop tôt et elle risquait de ne pas être prise aux sérieux. Surtout sans preuves. Il avait été beaucoup trop sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'était mit à la menacer.

Bien qu'elle se moquait des rumeurs et de ses menaces, elle ne voulait pas entraîner avec elle l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses ongles alors qu'elle racla sa gorge pour parler avec clarté.

— **Cadet Ackerman, je voudrais vous parlez, monsieur.**

Elle entendit un silence beaucoup trop long à son goût alors qu'elle se tenait encore devant la porte, prête à rebrousser chemin. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendres, anxieuse de lui faire face à nouveau et seule.

La soldate ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait clôturé ses paupières alors qu'elle inspira brièvement.

Elle était plus stressée que lorsqu'elle combattait un titan. Ses jambes semblaient peinées à la porter alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement le long de son corps. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit l'ordre clair et distingue de son supérieur :

— **Entre.**

Presque fébrile, elle poussa la porte de son bureau et sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'elle posa un pieds dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de n'y pas être venue depuis des années. La pièce était éclairée uniquement à la lueur de quelques bougies, comme le soir où elle était venue.

Cela donna une allure étrangement agréable aux boiseries qui composaient la pièce. Automatiquement, elle jeta un regard en direction de la moquette et elle vit que la tâche avait disparu. Mais, si on se concentrait suffisamment, on pouvait encore voir une légère auréole. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait existé. Que cette nuit avait existé.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le regard que Livaï lui portait tant elle était perdue dans son esprit. La pauvre femme n'arrivait plus à penser dans cet endroit.

Son regard quitta le sol pour glisser en direction du lit. Il était impeccablement bien fait, comme toujours et elle douta quelques secondes d'y avoir dormi une nuit.

— **Ackerman ?**

La voix froide et sans émotion du Caporal la fit sursauter tandis qu'elle se sentit légèrement rosir, mécontente d'avoir était surprise de cette façon. Elle qui ne sursautait jamais, la voilà en train de tenter de contrôler son cœur qui battait d'une façon indécente dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna son attention en direction de l'homme qui était responsable de cette réaction étrange alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

— **La tâche est partie,** dit-elle sans retenir les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

— **J'ai un bon détachant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

— **Je... Eh bien...**

Il la vit hésiter à plusieurs reprises, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais alors qu'elle tordait ses doigts entre eux sans joindre ses mains. Livaï se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil pour scruter la jeune femme avec impatience.

— **Je ne suis pas éternel et j'ai des choses importantes à faire, alors parle vite et bien.**

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Celui-ci n'était pas du même acabit que ceux qu'il lui assénait régulièrement.

Non, celui-ci avait un effet étrange sur son corps et son cerveau. Déstabilisant même. Ses mains continuaient de trembler alors qu'elle recroquevilla ses doigts sur eux-mêmes. Sa gorge s'asséchait tandis qu'un nœud désagréable se formait dans son larynx.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant se retrouver face à cet homme la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle plissa faiblement ses sourcils parfaitement dessiner comme si cela lui permettait d'expulser plus facilement les mots de sa gorge.

— **Je voulais savoir comme vous alliez,** expliqua-t-elle avec douceur sans pouvoir contrôler le timbre de sa voix. **Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis... Depuis...**

Seigneur ! Devait-elle dire depuis cette nuit ? Ou bien depuis notre soirée ? Ou encore lorsque vous vous êtes effondrez ? Toutes ses phrases sonnaient de façon bien trop intime.

C'est pourtant ce qu'ils avaient été, intime. Il faisait soudainement trop chaud et les lanières de son uniforme lui paraissaient trop serrées quand il fronça ses sourcils bruns.

Il avait cette petite ride commune entre ses derniers que Mikasa ne pouvait pas quitter du regard. Cela lui donnait un aspect masculin et plus adulte qu'elle n'aurait cru. Il n'avait pourtant que quelques années de plus qu'elle.

Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter à une fenêtre et inspirer profondément avant de hurler. Mais ses pieds étaient fermement plantés dans le sol et son sang pompait à tout rompre dans ses veines alors qu'il déclarait d'une voix sobre :

— **Je vais bien.**

— **Vous nous avez mis en entraînement avec l'escadron d'Hanji.**

Aux oreilles du Caporal, cela sonnait comme un reproche et il se sentit quelques secondes déstabilisé. Pourtant il n'en montra rien.

Il la fixa avec indifférence alors qu'elle semblait attendre une réponse franche de sa part. Il avait ses raisons et il ne désirait en aucun cas les exposer à qui que ce soit et encore moins à cette femme.

— **Ecoute Ackerman,** commença-t-il avec lassitude alors qu'il avait arrêté d'écrire. **Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, c'était un cas exceptionnel. J'ai peut-être baissé ma garde avec toi, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que maintenant on est ami ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Tu es soldat et je suis ton supérieur. Ça s'arrête là, gamine.**

Jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre ça un jour et surtout pas avec cet homme, mais elle eut une l'impression à ses mots d'être transpercée d'une lame.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais rangé Livaï dans cette catégorie et elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Alors pourquoi cela lui était-il si douloureux d'entendre cet homme lui rappeler la distance qui, étrangement, les reliaient ?

— **Je ne comptais pas là-dessus, Caporal. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en ait,** asséna-t-elle d'une voix placide dans l'espoir qu'il la croit. **Je ne suis pas une gamine qui se fait des idées.**

— **Bien. Alors tout est en ordre dans ce cas,** affirma Livaï tandis que son regard perçant se détourna de la jeune femme pour retourner à ses papiers.

Il se remit à écrire en lisant brièvement ce qui se trouvait sur les documents tandis que Mikasa continuait de l'observer. Elle savait que la conversation était finie, mais son corps refusait de bouger.

Il ne l'avait même pas remercié.

Il avait fait même tout le contraire. Elle ne lui demandait pas une reconnaissance éternelle mais, juste un geste gentil comme il avait eu en lui assurant que ses cheveux devaient être plus longs.

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre de colère et d'amertume. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il disait avoir baissé sa garde, mais elle n'avait pas fait mieux.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

Encore une fois, comment pourrait-elle être amie avec un homme tel que lui ?

Il était le sale nabot qui avait violenté son frère sans aucun remord et il était celui qui agissait avec froideur chaque jour.

Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu songer seulement une seconde qu'il puisse y avoir un autre Caporal-chef derrière cette apparence glaciale. Il était indifférent à tout et avec tout le monde. Elle n'y faisait pas exception et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

— **Tu peux partir,** l'informa-t-il agacé en continuant sa besogne alors qu'il sentait le regard de la jeune femme le brûler.

Le corps du Caporal était tendu à l'extrême et ses doigts crispés sur son stylo peinaient à ne pas briser ce dernier de frustration. La présence de cette femme était déstabilisante. C'était comme si son corps entier hurlait de plaisir à sa simple présence.

Il n'aimait pas ça, tout comme il n'aimait pas cette sensation étrange d'avoir l'impression de tenir à nouveau les cheveux soyeux de la soldate entre ses mains. Il releva son regard blasé dans sa direction et il eut le souffle couper lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau ses pupilles.

Elles transpiraient l'impétuosité et la colère. Sa poitrine était gonflée tandis qu'elle mordait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il fixa cette dernière alors qu'un frisson le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui titillait l'esprit de l'homme qui ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de la soldate.

La lumière des bougies flattait ses traient, les lissants davantage alors que ses cheveux semblaient briller sous les faibles lueurs. Une image d'elle étendue dans son lit lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit.

 _Elle est vraiment belle._

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer comme s'ils venaient de se découvrir pour la première fois tandis qu'une tension s'installait entre les deux soldats.

Il la vit ouvrir et refermer sa bouche tandis qu'aucun son n'en sorti. Pourquoi continuait-elle d'être là alors qu'il lui avait signifier qu'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : mettre de la distance.

— **Monsieur, je voulais vous di-**

— **Caporal-chef ?**

Mikasa jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour découvrir Petra qui se tenait sur le bas de la porte. Elle scruta les deux soldats et esquissa un sourire gêné. Elle avait geler sur place en sentant un malaise planer dans la pièce.

La soldate rousse mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner rapidement en refermant cette fichue porte.

Elle croisa le regard de Mikasa puis de son chef d'escouade et elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

— **Je vous dérange peut-être ? Je peux revenir plus tard,** annonça-t-elle avec timidité.

— **Non, c'est bon, j'avais fini,** déclara placidement Mikasa avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. **Désolée pour le dérangement Caporal.**

Elle fit un rapide salut avant de tourner des talons et de sortir de la pièce. Elle s'efforça d'éviter le regard de Petra qui n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du Caporal.

Elle sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue surtout lorsque Livaï se remit à griffonner furieusement sur ses papiers.

— **Tout va bien Caporal ?**

— **Tch. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton abrupte alors que Petra écarquilla des yeux.

Elle était habituée à la mauvaise humeur de son chef, pourtant il n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon. Il semblait irrité d'avoir été dérangé à cet instant. Petra se promit qu'une fois qu'elle serait sortie de ce bureau, elle s'empresserait d'en faire part à Hanji. La scientifique connaissait bien le Caporal et avait toujours un regard pointilleux et savait ce que cachait les réactions du son supérieur.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Une semaine était passée depuis la dernière fois que Mikasa avait échangé avec Livaï. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au début de leur relation. Enfin de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une relation.

Elle l'avait balayé de son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et avait concentré toute son énergie à surveiller Reiner Braun. Depuis leur confrontation, elle gardait un œil sur lui, s'interrogeant sur ses propos.

Elle se demandait si elle devait en parler avec quelqu'un. La seule personne qui saurait quoi faire, en dehors de ses supérieurs, était Armin. Le mettre dans la confidence serait aussi le mettre en danger et elle refusait de l'impliquer dans une situation aussi risquée.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Reiner, mais de ce qu'elle en avait vu, il n'était pas le genre de personne à parler en l'air. Il l'avait menacé sans aucun sous-entendu alors qu'il connaissait ses capacités et son caractère obstiné. Il savait que la soldate ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Elle poussa un soupire tandis que Mike Zacharias expliquait l'exercice du jour. Les recrues étaient toutes alignées alors que l'homme blond imposant marchait d'un air sérieux devant la ligne de soldats.

Il s'arrêta devant Marco et le renifla d'un geste sec. Le cadet fut surprit du geste de son supérieur alors, il fit un pas en arrière, terrorisé.

Mikasa remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas Livaï qui les entraînait. Elle fronça ses sourcils alors que son regard balayait la zone du terrain d'entraînement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Relevant son regard, Mikasa se rendit compte que ses camarades avaient déjà clipsés leurs lourdes ceintures qui maintenaient les pots de gaz et les étuis en acier pour les lames de rechanges.

Sans courir, la jeune femme s'équipa rapidement en s'emparant d'une des machines qui était déposée sur la table de présentation.

Elle vérifia les réserves de gaz en songeant immédiatement à Reiner. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de psychoter alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la ligne d'arrivée où se trouvait ses autres camarades. L'ambiance était différente lorsque ce n'était pas Livaï qui les entraînaient. Les soldats étaient beaucoup plus détendus, même si la sérieux se lisait sur tous les visages. Il n'y avait pas cette tension palpable qui les rendaient tous maladroits. Mikasa songea une nouvelle fois aux propos de son supérieur en grimaçant.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

 _C'était à se demander pourquoi ?_ songea-t-elle avec sarcasme. Cet homme lui donnait le tournis avec ses changements d'humeurs brusques alors qu'elle avait juste essayé d'être gentille avec lui. C'était une faute qu'elle ne commettrait plus et qu'elle s'efforcerait d'éviter à l'avenir. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle et avait certainement du regretté amèrement d'avoir été surprit par la jeune femme.

 _Il est toujours ce nabot prétentieux._

Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Mike résonna dans les rangs, que Mikasa fut sortie de sa torpeur.

— **Lorsque je vous dis d'y aller, vous faites votre maximum pour atteindre le bout. Il n'y aura pas de titans en bois. Ici l'intérêt est de voir votre vitesse à fuir une zone de danger lorsqu'on vous en donne l'ordre. Vous partirez par groupe de deux. Cela nous permettre de voir vos aptitudes. Avancez sur la ligne lorsque j'appellerai vos noms.**

Une grande partie des soldats avaient réussi l'exercice avec un temps honorable. Mikasa observa son supérieur en train de noter les scores des recrues tandis qu'on lui communiquait l'arriver des cadets à l'aide d'un tir de fumigène.

La soldate remarqua que l'air renfrogner de Mike ne semblait jamais quitter son visage. Il ne montra aucune trace de satisfaction lorsqu'il inscrivait les scores des soldats. La jeune femme ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle savait combien il était un homme respectable. Il avait ce tic étrange de renifler les gens, mais à part ça, il était incroyable lors des sortis extra-muros. Mike Zacharias faisait parti de ces personnes qu'Ackerman admirait dans un certain sens. Il ne plaisantait pas, cependant, il était fidèle au bataillon et avait déjà assuré la sécurité d'Eren avec succès.

Mikasa nota qu'aucun incident ne s'était produit alors que tous ses camarades avait traverser la forêt d'entraînement sans aucun souci. Elle vit un nouveau fumigène sifflet dans les airs, laissant éclater un feu rouge.

À ce geste, Mike baissa son visage en direction de sa fiche pour y inscrire les scores alors que la soldate se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'Armin avec elle. Il lui adressa un sourire amical qu'elle peina à lui retourner. Son esprit était toujours focalisé sur Reiner et sa présence au local de stockage. Elle n'était pas pleinement là et cela l'agaça. Elle secoua sa tête en balayant de son esprit l'image du blond devant cette porte.

— **Ackerman et Arlert, vous êtes les derniers à passer. Mettez-vous en place,** ordonna le chef d'escouade.

D'un seul homme, les deux soldats se levèrent pour se rendre devant la fameuse ligne de départ. Mikasa laissa Armin avancer quelques pas devant alors que son regard inspecta les réserves de gaz du soldat.

Il était tous rempli convenablement. Elle fronça ses sourcils en sentant un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être aussi suspicieuse. Il n'y avait rien pour le moment et elle devait se focaliser sur son entraînement. Elle se mit en position de départ et Armin l'imita. Mikasa remarqua du coin de l'oeil que contrairement à elle, le blond était plus incertain sur la façon de procéder. Armin n'aimait pas ça et elle pouvait le comprendre. Cependant, elle était heureuse d'être près de lui pour ce cours. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à subir les regards ou commentaires des autres soldats.

Ils pouvaient être si ennuyeux et stupides. En réalité, une grande partie des gens l'étaient aux yeux de Mikasa. Ils s'occupaient tous l'esprits de choses inutiles et se détournaient des choses primordiales comme la survie.

Elle se focalisa sur un point imaginaire qui se trouvait au loin. Lorsque la voix de Mike résonna pour ordonner le départ, Mikasa bondit dans un mouvement rapide alors qu'elle activa ses grappins pour aller le plus vite possible. Elle sentit le vent fouetter son visage tandis que ses cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus longs que d'habitude voltigeaient autour de son crâne.

Elle était rapide, c'était indéniable et elle se sentait en confiance dans cet exercice. Elle excellait dans ce genre de chose et elle était heureuse que ses insomnies n'ait pas une mauvaise influence sur sa performance.

Elle sentit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait appuie de temps à autres sur les branches pour économiser du gaz.

Cet entrainement était presque reposant pour la soldate qui se sentait prête à battre son précédent temps. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami arrivait à tenir la cadence.

La jeune femme savait combien Armin détestait se déplacer avec cet équipement. C'était presque une torture pour le soldat qui arrivait tout de même à en tirer un certain plaisir lorsqu'il avait l'impression de voler.

Elle laissa son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit le tacticien lui jeter un regard amusé alors qu'un rire enfantin s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il existait encore des moments comme ceux-là.

Cela la faisait se sentir plus humaine. Plus vivante. Elle avait trop souvent l'impression d'être à contre-courant dans tous les domaines et cet instant lui fit oublier quelques secondes cette impression. Un élan la traversa et elle l'identifia comme un sentiment positif. Encore une chose rare.

— **On dirait que tu t'améliores !** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement sous le regard heureux de son ami.

— **Je me suis entraîné. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.**

Elle laissa un rire franc s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle secoua légèrement sa tête. Elle lui adressa un nouveau regard qui était bien plus moqueur cette fois-ci.

— **Alors on va voir si tu arrives à me suivre !**

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle accéléra ses déplacements en ajustant sa respiration à ses efforts. Elle augmenta sa consommation de gaz et elle prit davantage d'appuie sur les branches qui étaient à sa portée.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard en direction de son ami blond. Elle le vit la suivre malgré que son visage soit devenu tout rouge. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et avait pris de la hauteur. Ils devaient être à près de quinze mètres.

 _Bravo Armin,_ pensa-t-elle avec fierté alors que son regard rencontra celui du garçon.

Elle allait le félicité pour ses efforts à haute voix lorsqu'elle le vit activé son grappin qui effleura l'arbre sans parvenir à s'y planter. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ceux de son meilleur ami dont les cheveux se relevèrent sous l'effet de l'apesanteur.

— **Armin !** hurla la jeune femme en voyant le tacticien chuter soudainement vers le sol.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle fit demi-tour et elle fondit sur le garçon qui hurlait à plein poumon alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'actionner les grappins de son matériel, sans grande réussite. Elle serra sa mâchoire lorsqu'elle sentit des branches lui fouetter le visage, lui causant de petites égratignures.

La vitesse folle à laquelle chutait Armin lui fit rater un battement. La soldate se laissa aller en chute libre dans l'espoir de le devancer.

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, Mikasa parvient à se faufiler sous le corps du blond pour le rattraper in extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il pesait bien plus lourd qu'Eren, mais elle crispa sa mâchoire pour tenir le coup.

Elle activa un de ses grappins pour se rattacher à un des arbres de la forêt d'entraînement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son ami alors que ce dernier fixa l'endroit où il avait failli terminé en crêpe. Il se mit à déglutir péniblement.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en poursuivant sa manœuvre tandis que ses bras faiblissaient sous le poids du soldat.

— **Mon grappin ne fonctionne plus,** l'informa-t-il encore sous le choc. **Je ne comprends pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et c'est régulièrement inspecté. C'est toujours ma chance d'avoir ce genre d'accident.**

Ce n'était pas un accident. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Mikasa pinça ses lèvres alors que l'image de Reiner apparut devant ses yeux. Elle grogna de colère tandis serrait son ami contre elle.

— **Mikasa attention !** l'intima Armin.

— **Qu'est-ce que...** s'exclama la soldate en voyant des panneaux de titans se redresser soudainement devant elle.

Armin jeta à nouveau derrière eux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

— **Pourquoi ils sont activés ? On ne fait pas cet entrainement. Ils ont dû se tromper !**

— **Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut nous voir au sol, surtout,** grogna la soldate en crevant l'espace le plus vite possible.

Elle prit appuie sur les branches d'arbres pour économiser ses forces alors qu'elle esquivait les immenses panneaux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cela se compliquait. Plus elle avançait, plus le champ de manœuvre devenait restreint. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et ses poumons commençaient à la brûler furieusement. Ses muscles étaient en feux ce qui lui procurait des picotements désagréables.

Pinçant ses lèvres avec sévérité, elle balaya de son regard aiguisé le terrain, reconnaissant la fin du parcours alors que son réservoir à gaz crachait par grands souffles ses dernières réserves.

— **On va être à court !** hurla le soldat blond en observant le sol qui lui paraissait si loin.

— **On va y arriver,** asséna-t-elle avec hargne en empoignant davantage le corps du blond.

 _On doit y arriver si on ne veut pas finir avec le cou rompu._

— **Cet équipement n'est pas fait pour ça...**

— **Ça ira je te dis !** **Accroche-toi,** grogna-t-elle en serrant sa mâchoire tandis que le dernier jet de gaz s'échappait de son réservoir.

Immédiatement, ils se sentirent tomber lourdement en chute libre en diagonal. Mikasa avait profité du dernier arbre pour y prendre une impulsion avec son pied droit.

Elle se tourna rapidement en enveloppant Armin à l'aide de ses deux bras tandis que son cœur ratait un battement.

Elle plia sa tête vers l'avant et fit le dos rond dans l'espoir que cela amortirait sa chute. Elle ferma ses yeux, prête à accueillir l'impact. Elle voulait protéger Armin et amortir un maximum leur rencontre avec le sol.

Les deux amis fendirent l'air alors que le groupe de soldats avec qui avaient fait l'exercice les observaient, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Eren qui était au sol hurla les noms de ses amis, se précipitant vers eux. Il se mit à courir à toutes jambes, suivit des autres cadets qui n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux.

L'atterrissage fut aussi impressionnant que douloureux et Mikasa eut l'impression d'être en feu. Son dos rasa un grand morceau du terrain sableux. Ils furent projetés par des petits rebonds sur près de quatre-cent mètres.

Une partie de son manteau fut lacéré par les petits cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Ce dernier avait encaissé une grande partie de l'impact, bien que la soldate se doutait que pour les prochaines semaines, cette partie de son corps serait marquée de bleus et d'hématomes.

Elle poussa un soupire soulager lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée à destination, même si la façon de faire était encore à revoir. Sa langue était lourde et son souffle avait été coupé par le choc, mais elle s'efforçait de prononcé le prénom du blond :

— **Ar-Armin ?**

Le tacticien blond ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il respirait de façon irrégulière alors que son cerveau peinait à traiter les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il avait failli mourir. Mourir dans un entraînement.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités se diriger dans leur direction mais, la vision de Mikasa était trop faible pour distinguer quoique ce soit.

Elle entendit la voix d'Eren ainsi que celle de Jean qui étaient débordantes d'inquiétudes. Une partie des morceaux en aciers de son équipement lui rentrait dans le dos, mais elle eut la chance que rien ne se soit planter dans son corps.

— **Ackerman !** entendit-elle alors que sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de discerner les environs. **Écartez-vous les morveux !**

Elle pouvait sentir le poids d'Armin peser sur elle alors qu'une douleur atroce parcourait son dos. Elle grimaça de douleur en tentant de se mettre sur le ventre pour ne plus que l'arrière de son corps supporte son poids.

— **Bouge ton cul,** siffla Livaï en empoignant furieusement le col du cadet qui était encore sur son amie.

Armin se redressa précipitamment en suivant le geste du Caporal pour être jeté dans les bras d'Eren et remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure.

Une fois le blond écarté, le Caporal se jeta à terre en écartant instinctivement les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient le visage de la soldate. Il vit rapidement des éraflures sur son faciès et il sentit une soudaine colère brûler ses poumons et lui tordre l'estomac. Il osait à peine la toucher de peur de lui faire du mal.

Il avait vu l'atterrissage impressionnant qu'elle avait fait réalisé alors qu'il discutait avec Mike aux bords du terrain d'entraînement et il avait cru voir ça au ralenti. Il la vit papillonner des cils en toussotant légèrement avant d'articuler péniblement :

— **Caporal-chef...**

— **Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en l'aidant à se redresser alors qu'elle peinait à ne pas grimacer de douleur.

— **Bien je pense... Armin ?**

— **Tch, le blondinet va bien,** déclara-t-il irrité qu'elle se préoccupe de ce gamin alors que son dos était en miette.

Il la vit gémir, visiblement rassurée que son camarade d'arme n'ai rien. Il écarta à nouveau des mèches de cheveux de son visage, ignorant les frissons étranges qui parcouraient son corps à ce geste. Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller et il cessa son mouvement.

 _Qu'est-ce que- Bordel c'est quoi cette merde ?_

Pinçant ses lèvres, il l'inspecta brièvement du regard et ne remarqua aucune plaie importante, ce qui était une bonne chose. La veste de l'escouade lui avait rendu pas mal service et il était heureux qu'elle l'ait porté.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Ackerman ?**

Sa voix était toujours aussi monotone, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se met toujours dans une position dangereuse pour les autres ? Elle devait sans aucun doute avoir une furieuse envie de crever jeune.

— **Mon équipement était défectueux, monsieur,** répondit péniblement Armin en baissant son regard honteux en direction de son amie encore étendue dans les bras du Caporal. **Les grappins ne réagissaient plus alors que je m'apprêtais à redescendre. Mikasa a donc fait demi-tour pour venir me rattraper avant que je ne m'écrase.**

— **Je vois,** fit Livaï en détournant son regard en direction de Mikasa qu'il inspecta à nouveau avec un sentiment désagréable qui naissait dans sa poitrine.

— **Tu penses pouvoir te relever, gamine ?**

Elle remua légèrement dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Cela faisait la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois qu'il lui proposait de l'aider.

Après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son bureau cela la rendait furieuse de se trouver aussi amochée et dans ses bras.

Mikasa se cambra alors que ses côtes qui lui faisaient encore mal depuis l'expédition extra-muros faisaient à nouveau des siennes.

En réponse à la douleur, elle plaqua une main sur la partie meurtrie alors que les deux biles d'onyx de Livaï la sondaient.

— **Il me faut juste une minute,** marmonna-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement avant d'être arrêté par le Caporal qui glissa ses mains autour d'elle pour la porter sous le regard ébahit du bataillon.

Mikasa était aussi étonnée qu'eux lorsqu'elle se sentit décoller du sol.

— **Mais-**

— **Tiens-toi tranquille, le temps que je t'emmène voir Hanji.**

— **Je peux –**

— **Non, tu ne peux pas,** asséna-t-il brusquement sans jeter un regard à la jeune femme qui le fixait intensément.

Il eut un court instant, comme si le temps était en suspend tandis qu'Eren fronça ses sourcils devant ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il fit un pas en direction de supérieur et de la soldate qu'il tenait jalousement entre ses bras pour dire :

— **Je peux m'en occuper, Caporal-chef.**

— **Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, Jäger ?** cingla-t-il.

— **Non, monsieur. Mais, il est-**

— **Tu souhaites vraiment discuter avec moi, gamin ?**

Eren détourna son regard en sentant ses joues chauffés de s'être fait fusillé du regard par son supérieur. Livaï était un homme qu'il admirait beaucoup et il avait toujours cherché à être bien vu de ce dernier. Se confronter à lui était comme se faire écarteler et il n'était pas assez masochiste pour pousser davantage l'expérience.

Livaï se tourna en direction des cadets qui assistaient à la scène sans en croire leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille. Les soucis de matériels étaient une chose très rare et n'étaient pas souhaitables.

Le Caporal se redressa avec la soldate dans ses bras avant de se tourner en direction du cadet Arlert qui tremblait encore. Livaï lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais signe de son dédain :

— **Remercie Ackerman d'avoir été là, gamin. Sans elle tu aurais fini en véritable crêpe.**

— **O-Oui mo-monsieur. Mikasa je-**

— **C'est-C'est bon Armin,** articula-t-elle péniblement alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de son supérieur.

Il était près. Trop près. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle et elle se demandait depuis quand elle les trouvaient si grandes et solides. Les doigts de l'hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chaire à chaque parole qu'il avait proféré, déclenchant un certain émoi chez la soldate. Être logée contre son torse solide lui donnait une étrange sensation et lorsqu'une de ses mains se posa contre ce dernier, elle put avoir un aperçu de la musculature de l'homme sous sa chemise impeccablement repassée.

Mikasa se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue quand ses doigts se crispèrent contre cette dernière. Il était vraiment plus solide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La soldate chassa ses pensées dérangeantes sans prêter attention au contact si rare qu'elle avait avec son supérieur.

Cependant, ce dernier raffermit davantage sa prise sur elle et ordonna aux autres soldats de rompre les rangs pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Il avait toujours ce visage neutre et austère tandis qu'il tourna ses talons pour traverser le terrain afin de rejoindre le complexe.

Armin s'interrogea sur le fait s'il était une bonne idée ou non de suivre son amie qui était emmenée par le Caporal. Mais le regard de ce dernier l'avait totalement découragé à s'engager dans cette action au même titre qu'Eren. Armin avait certes gagné en assurance, mais il n'était pas prêt à affronter un homme comme le Caporal. À chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de l'homme, il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui brisait les os un à un.

Il se promit d'aller la voir une fois que son supérieur l'aurait quitté.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Durant le trajet, la soldate ignora les regards surpris et parfois inquiets des recrues sur elle et le Caporal. Lui affichait toujours cette expression ennuyée tandis qu'elle se faisait transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle avait si mal qu'elle écartait de son esprit toutes les questions qui tentaient d'assaillir son crâne. Elle les traiteraient une fois allongée dans son lit ce soir. Elle refusa d'y penser tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie se matérialisa devant son regard.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée lorsque Livaï asséna à cette dernière un coup de pied pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le lieu aseptisé, faisant sursauter Hanji par la même occasion.

Cette dernière avait un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle vit son ami Caporal débarquer avec la jeune femme entre ses bras, tenue comme une jeune mariée. Mais son sourire s'effaça brutalement lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans quel la jeune femme se trouva.

— **Oh Mikasa ! Tu es vraiment dans un sale état.**

— **Merci Hanji,** maugréa la soldate en s'asseyant correctement sur la table d'occultation après que Livaï l'ai déposé sur cette dernière.

— **Vous avez fait du corps à corps ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Shorty ?!**

Dès qu'Ackerman fut posée, Livaï fit immédiatement un pas en arrière comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il voulait garder une certaine distance avec cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. Rester loin et ne pas penser.

— **Ce n'est pas moi, je n'y suis pour rien. Examine-là.**

— **Bien sûr ! Mikasa enlève tes affaires. Je vais chercher du matériel stérile dans mon laboratoire, je reviens immédiatement ! Ne faites pas de bêtises !**

— **La ferme et magne toi quatre yeux,** rouspéta Livaï en lui lançant un regard de tueur tandis que la scientifique sautillait en direction de son laboratoire.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux soldats. Mikasa tentait de se concentrer sur la douleur qui la tiraillait alors que Livaï avait reculé pour s'adosser au mur qui était face à elle.

Il fixait le sol sans rien dire. Elle ôta sa veste de bataillon, du moins ce qu'il en restait et elle grimaça de douleur en ignorant la présence de son supérieur. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille à présent et qu'il arrête d'être aussi présent tout autour d'elle. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'être efficace ou bien de penser.

Elle siffla entre ses dents tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser pour songer à Braun et son petit trafic.

Reiner allait lui payer. Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça au plus profond d'elle-même.

— **Ce n'est pas un accident,** déclara-t-elle en brisant le silence avec mépris en fixant le sol sans réellement s'adresser à son Caporal.

À vrai dire, cela s'adressait davantage à elle. Les paroles de Reiner lui revenaient en mémoire alors que Livaï la sondait de son regard d'acier. Elle ne supportait pas le pouvoir que le soldat blond pouvait avoir sur elle à ce moment-là. Armin avait faillit y passer à cause d'un stupide grappin. Elle se jurait de tuer Braun dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

— **Le bataillon commence à manquer d'argent et le matériel d'entraînement est le plus vieux pour éviter ce genre de choses en conditions réelles.**

— **Ce n'est pas un accident,** persista-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans celui de son supérieur avec détermination pour s'adresser cette fois-ci à lui.

— **Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange. Il ne la croyait pas.

Bien sûr qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il était l'homme le plus méfiant du monde.

Elle s'y attendait, mais elle se sentit tout de même déçue. Elle avait espéré un peu qu'il l'écouterait sans la remettre en question. Elle poussa un soupire et préféra ne pas répondre à sa question.

Elle était épuisée et elle savait qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Elle pinça ses lèvres et baissa son regard en direction de sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur le clips qui bloquait ses sangles et l'actionna pour les détacher.

Il l'observa se démener avec ses sangles qui lui empêchait de donner un accès total à ses côtes. Il se détacha du mur sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la sortie pour lui donner son intimité tandis que les clics de son matériel raisonnait dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans le même état que la nuit où elle avait été avec lui. La voir sans sa chemise était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il serra ses poings alors qu'un frisson le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Il ne devait pas la regarder. Il ne le devait pas.

Il ne le devait pas, mais sa tête ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner en direction de la jeune femme.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche que cela laissait l'occasion à Livaï de la regarder avec plus d'intensité. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas tant morflé qu'il l'aurait cru lorsqu'il s'était précipité jusqu'à elle.

Il avait été un véritable trou du cul en se comportant de cette façon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit de se mettre à courir à toute jambes dans sa direction comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait déjà vu des accidents plus graves arriver aux autres recrues et il n'en avait pas été plus ému. Pourtant, il se souvenait de cœur qui avait martelé dans sa poitrine et de toutes ses pensés idiotes qui avaient traverser son esprit.

 _Mettre une putain de distance devenait urgent._

Il passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'il songeait à la façon dont il lui avait parler lorsqu'elle était venue dans son bureau. Il s'était promis de retrouver cette relation froide et impersonnelle qu'ils entretenaient avant cette fameuse nuit dans son bureau. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas balayer d'un revers de la main ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué avec elle ?

Il l'inspecta une dernière fois avant de dire d'une voix en surface calme :

— **Ackerman.**

— **Quoi ?** répliqua-t-elle avec agacement en combattant ses sangles sans lui prêter le moindre regard.

Il allait mettre une distance, mais avant il devait faire une chose importante. Il inspira discrètement alors que sa main se posa sur l'embrasure de la porte. Les mots bouillonnaient dans son crâne, mais il se contenta de rester impassible, bien que sa voix fut légèrement chevrotante.

— **Merci d'être restée la nuit dernière,** dit-il avec sincérité avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre une réponse de la jeune femme et sans voir sa mine stupéfaite.

Les mains de Mikasa restèrent en suspends tandis que ses cils clignairent d'étonnement et sa mâchoire avait chuté. Venait-il réellement de la remercier ? Cette idée réchauffa la poitrine de la soldate qui ne pu réprimé un léger sourire car elle se trouvait seule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire ça alors que les mots de Livaï résonnaient tendrement dans son crâne. Alors dans un murmure qu'il n'entendit jamais elle rétorqua faiblement :

— **De rien.**

 **O_o_o_o_O**

 ** _J'avais que ça allait être long cette fois-ci ! J'espère que cet avancement vous à plus !_**

 ** _C'est un peu comme s'il y avait deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ahaha._**


	7. 7 - Comment mesurer un pouls

**NOTE AUTEURE :**

 _Bon vraiment je suis d'une rapidité de publication qui m'étonne moi-même ! On va dire que j'étais trèèèèès inspirée et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Donc la suite la voici, la voilà. Voyez ça comme mon cadeau d'Halloween ! héhé._

 _Encore une fois merci ! Merci pour les messages encourageant, pour les analyses si constructives et les échanges enrichissant. Merci pour tout ça c'est si motivant ! (Yumi tes analyses sont fabuleuses je ne te le dirais jamais assez et je réponds toujours ! )_

 _Donc si vous voulez me laisser un petit mot sachez que je donne suite à chaque fois, même aux anonymes. En tout cas, un petit message motive affreusement les auteurs de FF._

 _Bon, pour cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu plus court (13,566 mots). Bah quoi ? L'autre en faisait presque 15,000..._

 _Plus sérieusement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je n'ai jamais totalement confiance en moi quand je poste. J'ai peur de vous décevoir, même si j'adore écrire sur cet univers et ce couple._

 _Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dis en note, mais j'adore donner des noms de chapitres. Je trouve ça tellement drôle de voir que les idées que cela vous donne avant la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire si le titre vous a donner raison ou si cela était à mille lieu de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez._

 _Pour ce qui est de la fiction du jour que je vous conseil, ce sera un "_ **Un Peu De toi** " de Lorime belle histoire et vraiment bien tournée. Je vous la recommande vivement pour les adeptes de Livaï x OC.

 _Pour ce chaptire, j'ai écris avec "_ _The Night we Met_ _" de Lord Huron. Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _ **Comment mesurer un pouls.**_

Le soir après l'accident d'Armin, Mikasa avait passé une grande partie de la soirée au réfectoire à expliquer à son ami ce qui lui était arrivée avec Reiner ainsi que ses soupçons sur le coupable de ce défaut de grappin.

Bien entendu, elle avait omis d'aborder la partie qui concernait le Caporal-chef afin d'éviter les questions gênantes ou inutiles. Il n'y avait rien eut et il n'aurait rien.

Bien sûr, elle avait difficilement réussi à voir son meilleur ami car le Major Erwin l'avait convoqué dans son bureau afin qu'elle y relate les événements après être sortie de l'infirmerie. Il l'avait félicité pour son geste et l'avait complimenté pour sa bonne réaction. Elle s'était contentée de fixer le bureau en hochant la tête alors que le Caporal qui se tenait derrière d'observait le vide sans rien dire, toujours adossé à un mur.

Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas félicité, ni même complimenté ou encore rabaisser comme il pouvait savoir le faire. Non.

Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis ses remerciements surprenant pour la nuit où elle était restée avec lui.

A présent, la soldate se retrouvait face à une soupe froide qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à manger, trop obnubilée par les événements récents. Elle n'avait pas croisé Reiner, ni ses deux amis dont-il était toujours inséparable. Mikasa aurait aimé le voir afin de jauger son regard. Voir si une quelconque satisfaction se dissimulait derrière ses yeux vicieux. Mais elle n'en avait pas réellement eu l'occasion et cela la frustrait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Durant l'explication de la jeune femme, Armin était resté silencieux. Il analysait toutes les informations en prenant soin de ne pas intervenir afin qu'elle soit la plus précise possible. Il savait que la mémoire visuelle n'était fiable qu'à 70% au bout d'un certain nombre d'heures. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut finie, qu'il prit enfin la parole.

— **Tu es sûre de toi ?** **C'est tout de même grave ce que tu avances là.**

— **Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu près de la réserve. Il était nerveux et il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le surprenne.**

— **C'est vrai que c'est suspect. Surtout après ce qui nous aient arrivés lors de l'entraînement. Tu l'as vu entrer dans la réserve ?**

La soldate ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, déçue de ne pas avoir pu répondre par l'affirmatif. Elle lui répondit un "non" du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure au réfectoire et cela leur permettait de parler relativement librement.

— **Je vois,** fit le soldat blond, pensif en posant sa joue contre sa main. **S'il a vraiment avoir là-dedans, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?**

— **Je n'en sais rien,** reconnue Mikasa en grimaçant légèrement avant de reprendre. **Mais je ne le laisserai pas continuer. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui dans le groupe d'entraînement.**

— **Tu penses qu'il visait au hasard ?**

— **Difficile pour lui de cibler vu que les équipements d'exercices ne sont pas nominatifs.**

— **Je suis heureux d'une certaine manière que cela soit tombé sur moi,** dit-il d'une voix douce alors que Mikasa le regardait, les yeux élargis. **Un autre soldat n'aurait certainement pas eu une coéquipière qui aurait réagi de la même façon que toi. Tu as été extraordinaire, comme d'habitude.**

— **J'ai fais mon boulot.**

Armin ne fut pas étonné par la remarque de son amie. Mikasa n'était pas le genre de personne qui recherchait les remerciements ou encore la gloire, ni même la reconnaissance. Au contraire, tout cela la gênait et l'empêcher de vivre convenablement.

Le titre de "miracle de l'humanité" était un poids lourd à porter pour la jeune femme et elle semblait ne jamais s'y accommoder. Il la vit serrer ses poings sur la table alors qu'elle relevait son regard déterminé.

— **Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Armin.**

— **Oui. Je le pense également. Cette histoire avec Reiner est louche.**

Mikasa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

— **Nous devons être discret. Personne ne doit savoir**

— **Nous n'en parlons même pas à Eren ?**

— **Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais il est préférable d'éviter pour l'instant,** asséna Mikasa en pinçant ses lèvres nerveusement alors qu'Armin acquiesçait de la tête. **T'en parler est déjà dangereux, mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils.**

— **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et puis, je sais que toute seule, tu finiras par faire quelque chose de peut-être stupide.**

Elle arqua un sourcil amusée avant de répondre :

— **Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie.**

Le soldat blond laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il grattait nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

— **C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'ai été étonné par la réaction du Caporal-chef.**

— **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle surprise qu'Armin aborde le sujet.

— **Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi émotif.**

— **Ah ? Tu trouves ?** dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait impassible alors qu'elle baissa son regard en direction de sa soupe.

— **Ouais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.**

A vrai dire, elle non plus.

— **Il voulait certainement jouer aux héros et se faire mousser,** grogna Mikasa en luttant avec les rougeurs qui menaçaient d'apparaître sur ses joues. **Ce sale nain s'amuse toujours à jouer aux grands hommes alors qu'il est le pire égoïste du monde.**

Armin haussa ses sourcils, déconcerté que la jeune femme soit aussi cinglante avec lui. Il savait que Mikasa ne portait pas le Caporal dans son cœur, mais il avait tout de même cru que les choses s'étaient calmés entre eux. Surtout après la réaction de ce dernier lors de leur atterrissage forcé.

— **Tu es un peu dur, je trouve. C'est vrai qu'il a un caractère particulier, mais il peut-être sympathique parfois.**

— **Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.**

— **Tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête qu'il a quand même réagit bizarrement lorsqu'Eren a voulu t'emmener à l'infirmerie. C'était presque comme s'il était devenu dingue. Il nous a vraiment fait tous flipper. Enfin je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.**

Elle ne répliqua rien. Que pouvait-elle dire d'ailleurs ? L'attitude du Caporal l'avait surprise autant qu'Armin. Elle avait eut cette sensation étrangement agréable lorsqu'elle avait été tenu par cet homme et cela s'était amplifié malgré elle lorsqu'il avait refusé qu'Eren se charge d'elle.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle se serait insurgée de ce geste et aurait crut mourir d'avoir perdu une occasion pareille d'être proche du soldat-titan. Pourtant, maintenant, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Livaï ne s'était pas débarrassé d'elle. Au contraire. Il l'avait pressé davantage contre lui. La pensée qu'elle arrivait à parfaitement se mouler contre son torse lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre une teinte plus rosée qu'à l'accoutumer tandis qu'elle se sentait dévisagée par son meilleur ami blond.

— **Mikasa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge...**

— **Je-J'ai juste un peu chaud.**

— **Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Hanji a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu hésites si-**

— **C'est bon. Je veux juste qu'on change de sujet. Parler du nain me fous en rogne,** marmonna la jeune femme en fixant droit devant elle.

— **Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça,** grimaça Armin en jetant un regard à la salle pour s'assurer que leur supérieur n'était pas là. **Un jour, il t'entendra.**

— **Je m'en moque. Il ne me fait pas peur.**

— **À moi si et il est du genre difficile quand quelque chose lui plait pas.**

— **C'est drôle, je pensais qu'il était tout le temps difficile,** ricana Mikasa tout en reprenant son air habituel, heureuse de réussir à donner le change.

— **Tu le détestes toujours autant alors ?**

— **Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?**

— **Pour être honnête, les choses entre vous semblaient s'améliorer.**

Il en parlait comme s'il était en couple et cela fit un drôle d'effet à Mikasa qui eut la désagréable sensation que son visage était en feu.

— **Ne nous associe pas, Armin. Je n'aime pas la façon dont sa sonne.**

Cela la dérangeait c'était certain mais, le garçon respecta la demande de son amie et entama un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Caporal ou Reiner.

Il remarqua que cela eut un effet bénéfique sur la soldate car elle se détendit instantanément en souriant de temps en temps aux boutades qu'il lui faisait.

Cependant, malgré la bonne humeur de Mikasa, cela n'empêcha pas le soldat tacticien de remarquer les œillades d'un certain Caporal-chef dans leur direction alors qu'il venait d'entrée dans le réfectoire. Si Armin n'y aurait pas prêté attention, jamais il ne les auraient vus. Elles étaient toutes adressés à Mikasa qui lui tournait le dos.

Armin en était certain. Il y une chose que la jeune femme lui cachait et cela concernait sans aucun doute leur supérieur.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Le lendemain matin. Les cadets avaient été appelés à se retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement pour une session sur le corps à corps.

C'était un domaine où Mikasa excellait et malgré ses récentes blessures, Hanji avait concédé à la laisser y participer. C'était donc avec bonne humeur que la jeune femme se dirigeait au point de rendez-vous. Elle remarqua au loin la tignasse blonde de son meilleur ami qui esquissait un bref sourire.

— **Mikasa !**

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme se tendit légèrement avant de virevolter sur ses talons. Elle remarqua Jean courir dans sa direction, le même sourire malhabile sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un enfant heureux de courir vers un ami avec qui il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps.

Cette idée fit frémir Mikasa qui se contenta d'afficher une mine neutre. Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable avec lui car il ne méritait pas sa mauvaise humeur, ni même le résultat de cette torture mentale qu'elle s'infligeait depuis quelque temps.

Il n'était que Jean et rien que pour ça elle voulait faire l'effort. Être sociable comme lui répétait souvent Sasha. Elle se tourna complètement vers Kirstein en espérant que la conversation ne serait pas trop longue. La soldate était de bonne volonté, mais elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps cette dernière tiendrait le coup.

— **Bonjour Jean.**

— **Dis est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?** l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

La soldate fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse commençait à naître dans sa poitrine. Jean était souvent maladroit quand il lui parlait, et certainement plus depuis leur conversation, mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix déclencha une petite alarme dans l'esprit de Mikasa. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible alors qu'elle déclara avec calme :

— **Bien sûr, je t'écoute.**

— **Ok... C'est très compliqué à dire, mais il est nécessaire que je t'en parle.**

— **Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?**

Sa voix avait été monotone, mais une certaine appréhension se lisait dans son regard gris. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la trahissait et elle détestait ça. Les erreurs humaines lui hérissait toujours le poil, surtout quand elle était celle qui en faisait.

— **Cela dépend du point de vu,** dit-il en mâchonnant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

— **Jean, dit-moi,** ordonna-t-elle sans ménagement.

Elle le vit inspirer profondément tandis que son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'affreux. Cela devait être important pour qu'il puisse se mettre dans un état pareil.

Était-ce Reiner ? Avait-il mit à exécution sa menace ? Non... impossible elle n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Il n'y a qu'Armin et elle venait tout juste de le prévenir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir sinon il n'aurait pas cette expression sur son visage allongé. Non, il y avait autre chose. Elle espérait que cela soit autre chose. Elle sentit son sang battre à tout rompre dans ses veines tandis que sa patience la quittait peu à peu et que l'inquiétude rongeait son esprit.

— **Bon sang Jean, qu'est-ce qu'il se pa-**

— **J'ai une petite amie,** lâcha-t-il subitement.

Il eut un petit silence et Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de cligner rapidement des yeux. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de dire d'une voix perplexe :

— **Qu-Quoi ?**

— **J'ai une petite amie,** répéta-t-il en rougissant violemment **.**

— **Une... Petite amie ?**

— **C'est... Elle est nouvelle. Je...Je... Je pense qu'il... qu'il était important que tu le saches.**

— **Oh ! Eh bien...Je suis heureuse pour toi Jean,** dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée tandis qu'à l'intérieur elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une chute libre et de s'être arrêté juste avant de s'écraser.

Cet idiot venait de lui mettre la peur de sa vie. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir tandis qu'il se remit à parler avec maladresse :

— **Elle n'est pas obsédée par l'entrainement et elle n'a pas de frère titan.**

Elle lui fit un sourire amusée avant de faire brève mouvement de tête maladroit, comprenant l'insinuation de son ami. Elle conserva tout de même un minimum son sérieux tandis qu'elle se sentait heureuse pour Jean.

Leur conversation à la fois gênante et incontournable lors de journée de permission avait été finalement plus fructueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cette journée n'était pas décidément si horrible alors qu'elle songea qu'elle avait peut-être réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Permettre à Jean de connaître d'autres personnes et réellement tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de bon. Elle sentit sa poitrine se réchauffé à cette idée alors qu'elle hochait faiblement de tête en laissant son sourire s'agrandir un peu.

— **Oh vraiment ? Une bonne chose alors.**

— **Et nous faisons beaucoup l'amour,** s'empressa de signifier Kirstein avant de réaliser les propos qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Écarquillant les yeux, Mikasa resta immobile, laissant ses yeux follement aller à droite et à gauche de gêne. Elle aurait apprécier qu'un titan apparaisse juste devant elle pour se sortir de ce moment. Cela aurait été bien plus simple à gérer pour elle et l'aurait empêcher de faire face à un garçon rougissant furieusement et bredouillant de façon ridicule. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux alors que Jean avait laissé sa mâchoire se décrocher sous la honte. Ce fut Mikasa qui le brisa en première :

— **Ok...**

— **Ce n'est pas... Enfin je voulais dire... que...enfin-**

— **Je suis contente pour toi vraiment, c'est une bonne chose,** dit-elle dans l'espoir que ce soit la meilleure chose à dire dans ce genre de situation.

Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur un sujet aussi périlleux dans lequel elle ne comprenait rien. L'amour, le sexe, les sentiments... Ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine. Elle n'y connaissait rien et à la vue de la réaction de Jean, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie de développer le sujet avec lui et avec autant de personnes autour d'eux.

— **Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par ma bouche,** marmonna-t-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que Mikasa émit un petit son, signe de son accord. **Enfin non... pas par ma bouche de façon... Je voulais dire plutôt...**

— **Je dois rejoindre Armin,** fit-elle avant de tourner ses talons en direction de se dernier sous le regard accablé de Jean.

Il se traita d'idiot tandis que le Caporal-chef passait près de lui pour aller se planter face à ses recrues. Ce dernier glissa un regard en coin en direction de Mikasa qui lui tournait le dos et qui discutait avec le blondinet. Il grimaça intérieurement en songeant que ces deux-là étaient perpétuellement collés l'un à l'autre.

Cette idée lui déplut alors qu'il fusilla des yeux les cadets qui croisaient son regard. Certain marmonnait des excuses tandis que d'autres se contentaient de s'éloigner de leur supérieur à grande foulée.

L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité n'était pas le genre de personne à s'arrêter de marcher parce qu'un soldat se trouvait sur sur chemin. Bien au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à mettre la permettre à terre pour l'enjamber une fois qu'il est au sol ou même se servir du dos du pauvre malheureux pour continuer.

Livaï était d'une humeur de chien depuis quelques temps. Depuis précisément l'accident d'Ackerman et depuis cette décision qu'il avait prise. Prendre de la distance.

Dès lors, il ne lui parlait pas et elle évitait de devoir échanger directement avec lui. Elle n'avait pas tenté de venir lui parler ou de le regarder dans les yeux tant il avait été distant avec elle. Il ne lui faisait plus aucune réflexion désagréable et se contenta de l'ignorer comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle devait le prendre pour un malade et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il pensait la même chose de lui-même.

Mikasa ne remarqua pas l'air renfrogner de son supérieur tandis qu'elle discutait gentiment avec Armin, patientant que toutes les recrues arrivent pour l'entraînement au corps à corps. Il était toujours le nain désagréable et acariâtre qu'elle connaissait et elle ne voulait pas savoir la raison de son état. Ils n'étaient pas amis et elle ne voulait pas essayer de la devenir.

— **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

— **Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas.**

— **Jean t'as encore fait des avances ?** lui demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement marqué par le dégoût.

— **Non, non, il m'a dit pour sa relation avec cette nouvelle recrue. Une bonne chose.**

— **Vraiment ?! Oh ! C'est... surprenant,** répliqua Armin les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— **Mais c'est bien. Je suis heureuse pour lui.**

— **Dis plutôt que tu es contente qu'il arrête cette obsession flippante qu'il a pour toi.**

Mikasa laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hocha brièvement de la tête. Elle était heureuse pour Jean et elle sentait comme un poids sur son estomac disparaître.

Ce garçon était véritablement obsédé par elle et cela l'avait toujours embêté. Elle détestait rejeter les gens qu'elle estimait. Et elle l'estimait. Il était une des rare personnes à lui parler avec une sincérité désarmante. Il était peut-être maladroit, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti et restait toujours honnête avec elle.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez le garçon à la tête de cheval. Il ne la dupait pas. Il la regard elle, simplement.

Elle se mit à frotter le sol près d'Armin de son pied alors que se dernier lui rapportait des nouvelles d'Eren. Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait que très peu vu. Armin avait le privilège de passer un peu plus de temps avec le cadet Jäger car il assistait de temps en temps la scientifique dans ses travaux avec ce dernier.

Armin lui expliqua qu'Hanji avait réussi à mesurer sa force ainsi que sa vitesse et qu'Eren progressait dans ses transformations. Il se contrôlait davantage et arrivait à sortir plus facilement de son corps de titans. Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles lui donnait une idée de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son demi-frère et cela la réconforta et la rassurant. Si Eren était heureux et en sécurité, elle pouvait respirer.

— **Il doit être heureux de toute cette avancer,** déclara-t-elle tandis que le blond hochait sa tête.

— **Il l'est. Il te cherchait ce matin d'ailleurs pour savoir comment tu allais.**

Mikasa allait répondre quelque chose mais la voix de Livaï la coupa dans son élan.

— **Aujourd'hui vous formez des duos et tentez de mettre votre adversaire au sol. Celui qui ne fout rien, aura des corvées de ménages pour illuminer sa putain de journée.**

Armin s'excusa auprès de son amie et rejoignit Connie qui était un adversaire plus évident. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. A chaque entraînement c'était la même chose sauf que pour une fois ils étaient un nombre paire, donc aucune chance qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Ce fut Jean qui fut son équipier.

Ils se mirent tout deux en position de combat alors que le Caporal indiqua le début de l'entraînement. Les choses se passaient normalement. Jean trouvait rapidement le sol alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il se sentit tout de même honteux d'avoir été mit à terre si facilement tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux. Il voulait pouvoir rivaliser avec Mikasa, parce qu'ainsi elle le regarderait différemment et il aurait une chance à son tour de la protéger.

— **Même après ton accident tu arrives à avoir assez de force.**

En signe de réponse, Mikasa lui offrit un léger sourire d'excuse. Jean grogna et se redressa rapidement alors que sa camarade lui conseilla d'écarter un peu plus ses jambes pour avoir de meilleurs appuis.

Le garçon s'exécuta et fut heureux de constater que cela lui facilitait la vie. Un grand sourire barrait ses lèvres. Il avait beau être arrogant et même sarcastique, il appréciait recevoir des conseils de son amie, car ils les savaient précieux et rares. Elle avait cette façon de lui dire qui ne lui donnait jamais l'impression d'être diminué face à elle.

— **Tu devrais être formatrice, Mikasa. Même si je tombe souvent, au moins j'apprends des choses.**

— **Tu n'es pas mauvais, dans cet exercice. Il faut juste que tu te concentres. Focalise ton esprit sur les possibilités d'attaques.**

— **C'est pas toujours facile avec toi,** dit-il sans réfléchir alors que Mikasa laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ceci attira l'attention du Caporal qui fronça ses sourcils. Le son qu'Ackerman produisit était si rare que ce fut impossible pour lui de ne pas la regarder. Il avait senti un frisson de plaisir parcourir son échine avant de remarquer à qui cette mélodie était adressée. Pourquoi était-elle entrain de rire avec Kirstein ? Il vit ce dernier sourire de façon idiote avant de gratter nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête. Qu'avait-il dit pour déclencher ça ?

Livaï fit un pas dans leur direction alors qu'un sentiment étrange transperça sa poitrine. C'était inconnu pour lui et assez désagréable. Il avait déjà ressentit ça lorsqu'il avait vu la soldate discuter avec Arlert ou encore lorsque son demi-frère s'était proposé pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il serra ses poings le long de son corps en tournant autour d'eux pour faire face à Ackerman. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemble ses prunelles lorsqu'elle était heureuse au point de rire. Il voulait voir s'ils se plissaient et combien ses lèvres s'étaient étirés. Elles étaient toujours charnues et aussi roses que ses joues.

 _Elle est vraiment belle._

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Livaï, elle fut happée par ce dernier. Tout en elle hurlait de détacher ses yeux des siens tandis que son cœur ratait un battement. Mikasa remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de son Caporal.

Différent de ce qu'elle connaissait depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Elle avait l'impression que c'était comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de cet homme. Lui qui lui paraissait si froid et égoïste, il lui avait laissé entrevoir une autre face de sa personnalité.

Il avait su se montrer doux et attentif. Elle repensait à la façon dont il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Certes, son rôle en plus d'entraîner les recrues étaient également de s'assurer de leur bien être, mais il avait fait ça avec plus de douceur et d'inquiétude qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se retourna de plaisir en songeant à ça. Lorsque les doigts de l'homme avaient effleurés sont visage tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience, elle avait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Ils avaient été si aérien et délicat. Elle ne pouvait pas ôté cette sensation de son esprit. Bien que cela lui donnait envie de se mordre la langue en guise de punition, elle voulait revivre ce moment.

Elle relâcha son attention et elle se sentit renversée en arrière et atterrir brutalement au sol. Cela la ramena rapidement à la réalité alors que son souffle s'était coupé. Une vague de douleur se répandit dans tout son corps tandis que son dos claqua contre la terre battue.

Elle laissa un couinement de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que tous dans la salle l'observaient avec des yeux immenses de surprise. Un boum résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle se retrouva dos au sol, déboussolée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Le premier à briser le silence fut le garçon à la tête de cheval. Ses gestes encore en suspends, il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps alors que ses cheveux s'hérissaient sur son crâne.

— **Je t'ai mis à terre !** s'exclama Jean abasourdi par l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. **J'ai mis Mikasa Ackerman à terre ! Il faut que je le dise à Sissi !**

Bondissant sur place de joie, Jean ne remarqua pas tous les autres qui n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer devant eux.

Livaï qui se tenait en retrait observa la scène avec une pointe de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'arrivait pas lui même à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le regard de la soldate l'avait-il à ce point captivé ? Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils et gonfla sa poitrine pour déclara d'une voix sèche :

— **Oï Ackerman, tu fous quoi au sol ?**

Elle le lorgna avec mécontentement alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de planter son regard orageux dans le sien.

— **J'étais distraite, monsieur.**

Ce fut au tour du Caporal de se sentir gêné devant la réponse de sa subordonné. Pourtant, comme à son habitude il ne le montra pas.

— **Techniquement, tu devrais rester sur tes deux pieds. Alors relève-toi, ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste, gamine.**

Mikasa le foudroya une énième fois avec ses prunelles tandis que le Caporal fit demi-tour sur ses talons pour aller voir les autres groupes. Il devait s'éloigner de la femme qui était étendu au sol, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas une bonne idée de rester près d'elle. Il serait tenté d'attirer son attention par une joute verbale et il ne voulait pas de contacte avec elle.

Mikasa le traita mentalement d'idiot en songeant que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle lui ferait payer. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait baissé sa garde lors de sa dernière visite dans son bureau, mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle aussi l'avait baissé.

Beaucoup comptait pointer une lame dans sa direction à chaque fois qu'il s'approcherait d'elle. Elle ne désirait plus être surprise de cette manière. Il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle.

 _Encore une fois,_ pensa-t-elle avec ferveur.

Jean se planta devant sa camarade et lui tendit la main en rougissant furieusement.

À présent, il s'en voulait d'avoir réussi un tel exploit. Il fut heureux tout de même lorsque Mikasa accepta son aide pour se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Le contact le fit frissonner de plaisir alors qu'elle affichait un regard plein de dédain à l'égard de son Caporal qui leur tournait le dos à présent.

— **Désolé.**

— **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je n'étais pas avec toi.**

— **Ouais mais, le Caporal-chef...**

Mikasa posta une main devant elle pour stopper son ami.

— **Laisse tomber. Ce nain stupide n'en loupe pas une.**

Elle laissa sa main retomber devant elle avant de reprendre une position de combat malgré la douleur qui résonnait dans tous ses membres.

— **Cette fois-ci, je suis totalement avec toi Jean.**

Le garçon se remit à sourire alors que le bout de ses oreilles chauffait. Il hocha la tête et se mit à son tour en position.

Durant le reste de l'entraînement, Jean n'eut pas l'occasion de réitérer son exploit car il rencontra à chaque fois le sol. Sa partenaire, qui jusqu'à présent avait été pleine de précaution, semblait se venger. Elle lui laissait le temps de se relever, mais jamais prendre une respiration. Elle était vive et si efficace que cela en était effrayant. Elle était devenue cette machine froide et inébranlable qui faisait ce qu'elle savait mieux faire.

Jean avait dû rester au sol plus longtemps que nécessaire pour reprendre sa respiration et ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il avait remarqué avec horreur que son amie n'avait en aucun cas l'air épuisée. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le Caporal était un véritable engrais pour son moteur.

La poitrine de Mikasa se levait et s'abaissait avec lenteur comme si elle n'avait fourni aucun effort physique. C'était si impressionnant que Jean en resta plus d'une fois bouche bée. Cette femme était impressionnante et il comprenait à chaque fois pourquoi elle était le "miracle de l'Humanité".

Lorsque Livaï a signalé l'arrêt de l'entraînement, Mikasa tendit sa main en direction de son camarade de combat qui la saisit pour se relever de son énième chute. Il sentit une nouvelle fois la chaleur du maigre contact et un frisson vibra à travers tout son être une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient proches et Mikasa ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter ce qui surprit le garçon à la tête de cheval. Ce dernier dût palier à un éternel rougissement alors qu'il se sentait trembler. Il frémissait alors que son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher des deux immenses prunelles de Mikasa Ackerman qui l'envoûtait à chaque fois qu'elles capturaient les siennes.

Il songea à sa petite amie Sissi et au fait qu'elle n'aimerait pas le voir aussi près de la fille dont il était encore un peu amoureux. Pourtant, Kirstein était paralysé sur place, ses deux yeux plongés dans ses grands cercles gris bleuté. Ils étaient si beau, si sauvages. Il devait faire un pas en arrière et respecter ce qu'elle lui avait demandé lors de leur sortie.

— **On dirait que je ne suis pas aussi bon que je l'aurai cru,** balbutia bêtement le soldat alors que son regard glissait instinctivement vers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— **Tu t'améliores pourtant. Tu tombes moins souvent. C'est bien.**

— **M-Merci. T-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

— **Oï l'entraînement est fini,** intervient le Caporal d'une voix brusque faisant sursauter le garçon à la tête de cheval.

Ils remarquèrent qu'une grande partie des soldats avaient déjà quitté la salle afin d'aller chercher leur repas du midi.

— **Désolé monsieur.**

C'était Jean qui avait parlé. Mikasa refusait de regarder son supérieur. Elle voulait juste l'ignorer et s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible. Le brun arqua un sourcil en remarquant l'attitude de sa subordonnée et leva son visage avec dédain.

— **Ackerman, demain matin, entraînement personnalisé. Ne soit pas en retard,** cingla Livaï.

Ceci fit relever la tête de la jeune femme qui le foudroyait du regard. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais son obstination à ne pas lui adresser la parole était plus forte. Elle ne souhaitait rien échanger avec cet homme qui ne faisait que la fuir depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Et maintenant il voulait l'entraîner personnellement ? Elle comprima sa mâchoire en cherchant une réplique cinglante à lui lancer en pleine figure, mais rien ne lui vient.

Livaï lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de quitter la salle. Mikasa était furibonde. Cet homme était décidément le pire et semblait changer d'attitude comme il changeait de chemise.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Il était si versatile et même si Mikasa s'obstinait à se répéter qu'elle se moquait bien de lui, une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi changeant.

Mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Cela ne la regardait pas. Il ne la concernait pas.

La soldate fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Armin se poser sur son épaule.

— **Qu'est ce qu'il ta demandé ?**

— **C'était plutôt un ordre,** rectifia Mikasa dans un grognement. **Il veut que je m'entraîne avec lui demain matin.**

De quoi la punissait-il encore ? Elle était épuisée et son attitude lui donnait le tournis. Elle entendit Jean dire en grimaçant :

— **Dur.**

— **Voyons le bon côté des choses,** commença Armin avant d'être coupé par le rire sarcastique du garçon à la tête de cheval.

— **Parce qu'il y a un bon côté ?**

— **Le Caporal est un excellent soldat. Je suis certain qu'un entraînement particulier avec lui te permette de progresser.**

— **Je peine à contenir ma joie,** marmonna-t-elle sous le regard compatissant d'Armin.

— **Je suis là si tu as besoin,** déclara ce dernier d'un ton sérieux.

— **Nous sommes là !** rectifia Jean en faisant un pas en avant alors que Mikasa poussait un soupire accablé.

— **Merci les gars... Je pense que je devrais survivre. Il me suffira juste d'être professionnel. Il sera imbuvable et je me contenterai de me battre jusqu'à être à nouveau tranquille.**

— **Bien pensé,** l'encouragea Armin en esquissant un sourire franc.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

La soirée avait été une soirée relativement calme. Mikasa revenait tôt du réfectoire. La journée n'avait pas été pénible, pourtant elle savait qu'elle le serait bien plus le lendemain avec ce fichu entraînement que venait de lui ajouter le Caporal.

Être seule avec lui allait être un véritable calvaire.

Elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça maintenant. Elle voulait se détendre ce soir et oublier tous les soucis qui pouvaient occuper son esprit. Errant dans les couloirs en direction de son dortoir, Mikasa remarqua au loin la silhouette de son frère qui faisait face à une femme blonde plus petite que lui.

 _Annie_.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. À vu d'œil, seulement un mètre devait les séparer.

Mikasa fit un pas en arrière afin qu'elle ne soit pas vu par le couple qui continuait de discuter. Eren souriait au point de s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était mal à l'aise. Mais Mikasa n'avait jamais vu son frère mal à l'aise ou alors en de très rares occasions.

La soldate qui valait cent combattants n'arrivait pas à croire se qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Son frère qui habituellement n'avait peur de rien et qui n'était qu'un gamin qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser semblait être plus nerveux que jamais. Son visage rouge et ses pupilles dilatés trahissaient son état. Il avait toute son attention focalisé sur la blonde qui avait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Leur discussion semblait si intime et Mikasa ne sut réellement quoi en penser. Pinçant ses lèvres avec force, la gorge de la jeune femme se noua légèrement tandis que son regard restait verrouillé sur le couple. Un sentiment de trahison transperça sa poitrine et elle se rendit compte que c'était la pire sensation qu'elle avait dû ressentir durant toute sa vie.

Elle savait qu'Eren n'avait aucunement l'intention de la blesser. En fait, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait à cet instant devant elle. Elle qui était une spectatrice indésirable.

Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle se tenait tapis dans l'ombre à le regarder, se rongeant les sangs à cause de lui. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction. Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se décoller d'Eren et la femme dont elle se méfiait à l'instar de Reiner. C'était hypnotisant, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.

La brune vit Annie se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et son cœur rata un battement. Mikasa eut une sensation étrange dans son estomac et cela s'intensifia lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de la blonde planter un baiser délicat sur la joue rougissante d'Eren.

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient écarquillés de surprise alors que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Il avait retenu sa respiration tandis que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mikasa remarqua les rougeurs qui dévastaient le visage de son demi-frère alors qu'il secouait faiblement sa main en guise d'au revoir à l'intention de la soldate blonde. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de lui tourner le dos.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il était si proche de cette fille qui était très certainement une menace pour son frère et pour le bataillon tout entier ? Car quelque chose rongeait les entrailles de Mikasa quand ses pensées se tournaient vers Leonhardt. C'était comme si un animal creusait une tranché dans son estomac.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir et elle n'aimait pas l'idée que la soldate blonde puisse être aussi intime avec Eren. Il était précieux et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans protection face à cette femme. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si proche de lui ? Avait-elle un plan avec Reiner ?

Toutes ses pensées tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de la brune qui sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure alors qu'une colère muette naissait dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'Annie fut enfin partit, la soldate aux cheveux d'ébène sortit de sa cachette et fit un pas pour être visible de son frère. Elle peinait à identifier tous ses sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne. Elle voulait les traités rapidement pour savoir où elle mettait les pieds et comment les canalisés pour qu'il cesse d'être un obstacle à la protection de son frère.

Le garçon tourna sa tête dans sa direction et un sourire barra ses lèvres. Il était le même que celui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et cela eut le don de réchauffé le cœur de la soldate. Elle songea à cet instant qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et la plus précieuse. Personne ne le toucherait sans l'avoir tué avant. Elle voulait tuer Annie à cet instant pour avoir été si proche. Trop proche. Suffisamment proche pour lui faire du mal.

— **Hey Mikasa ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai essayé de te voir, mais tu étais déjà partie pour l'entraînement ce matin.**

— **J'avais besoin de me lever tôt,** dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher son ton d'être tranchant.

— **Oh ! Je vois.**

Eren avait remarqué l'attitude froide de sa sœur et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la rendre si glaciale. Elle n'était pas connue pour être chaleureuse et joviale comme Sasha, mais Mikasa n'en était pas non plus dépourvue. Il avait déjà vu sa demi-sœur être enjoué et très amicale.

Mais là, elle était perturbée par quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir afficher une mine si placide qu'il ne chercha pas davantage la cause. Pourtant, son esprit restait encore focalisé sur les lèvres d'Annie sur sa joue. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient imprimés sur sa peau et il sentit une bulle de bonheur éclater dans sa poitrine.

— **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** la questionna-t-il d'une façon automatique sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

Cela eut pour effet de la détendre car un petit sourire d'excuse fleurit sur ses lèvres, mais il resta mince. Eren se demanda brièvement si Mikasa pouvait réellement sourire pour de simple chose. Elle le faisait si rarement.

— **Juste un peu épuisée.**

— **Ouais,** **Armin m'a raconté pour le Caporal.**

— **Pour le Caporal ?** demanda-t-elle troublée alors que son frère haussa ses sourcils.

— **Oui. Ta chute pendant l'entraînement et la façon dont il t'a parlé.**

— **Oh, ça, oui. Ce nabot a été agacent comme toujours.**

— **Il peut être dur, mais je pense qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.**

Elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à l'entendre parler et encore moins si cela était pour louer les qualités de ce nain stupide qu'Eren érigeait au statut de héros. Cela la fit se tendre davantage alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement, mal à l'aise.

— **Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Ça fait longtemps qu'on a passé du temps ensemble,** dit-il dans un sourire d'excuse.

Elle fondait pour ce sourire. Il était la rare chose en ce bas monde qui arrivait à balayer sa peine et sa douleur, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant. Pas après avoir l'impression d'être poignardée dans le dos par la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

— **Tu étais occupé. Tu n'avais pas le temps et moi non plus.**

Mikasa savait que ses paroles étaient injustes pour son frère tout comme sa colère sourde. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais avoir ce sentiment de trahison qui la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur était beaucoup trop insupportable pour passer outre.

— **Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça, ce soir.** **Je vais aller dormir.**

— **Oh… D'accord,** fit-il d'une voix hésitante et visiblement déçue. **Mais on pourrait se voir demain.**

— **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.**

Elle avait dit ça avec une nonchalance presque convaincante mais, une chose clochait dans sa réponse. Elle était Mikasa Ackerman et Eren savait que cette fille ne refusait jamais d'être avec lui tant son obsession de le protéger était inébranlable.

— **Ce serait bien qu'on fasse comme avant. Je veux dire, aller s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel.**

Elle hocha la tête devant la tentative de son demi-frère, mais elle ne lui donna pas une véritable réponse. Lui qui était la personne dont elle était la plus fière, venait de la décevoir à une vitesse grand "v". Elle voulait mettre une distance entre eux pour digérer la situation et ne rien dire de méchant.

Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mikasa lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix calme avant de le contourner pour se rendre dans sa chambre où Sasha avait fini par apparaître. Cette dernière tenait une patate dans sa main alors qu'elle croquait de temps à autre dedans.

Mikasa était entrée dans la chambre sans un mot, ignorant le regard de sa colocataire. Elle réalisa le même rituel comme chaque soir, ôtant minutieusement son uniforme pour revêtir une chemise de nuit qui arrivait juste en dessous de ses genoux.

Mikasa se trouvait à présent allongée dans son lit, savourant un des ouvrages qu'Armin avait trouvé lors de leurs permissions. Cela lui permettait de s'évader après tout ce qui s'était passée dans sa journée et l'aidait à ne pas y penser.

Elle n'avait jamais été réellement curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière les murs. Pourtant, nourrir et cultiver ses connaissances sur le sujet lui permettait de se sentir plus proche de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Sasha continua de grignoter sa pomme de terre en souriant de toutes ses dents comme toujours. Pourtant Mikasa aurait juré que ses lèvres avaient davantage creusées ses joues tant son sourire paraissait encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Connie.

La mangeuse de patate lâcha un énième soupire de satisfaction alors qu'elle gloussait toute seule. Sa colocataire ignorait ça. Sasha était toujours comme ça et même si cela était parfois agacent, c'était aussi pour ce genre de choses qu'elle l'appréciait.

Sasha se redressa sur son lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur, gigotant sur place, impatiente de dire quelque chose à son amie. La soldate aux cheveux ébène la lorgna du coin de l'œil et empêcha un petit sourire amusé relever un coin de sa bouche.

— **Tu sais Mikasa. Je suis certaine qu'une fois que cette guerre sera finie, j'épouserai Connie.**

— **Je vous le souhaite,** déclara-t-elle en fixant les pages de son ouvrage.

— **J'ai déjà une idée pour la robe et du lieu ! Oh, et aussi pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs ! J'hésite encore avec deux couleurs…**

— **Fantastique !** railla Mikasa en serrant son ouvrage entre ses doigts pour rester concentrer dans sa lecture.

— **Ma mère m'a dit que le mariage change les gens.**

— **Hum... Non pas du tout.**

— **Oh que si !** s'exclama la mangeuse de patate. **Quand mon frère s'est marié, cela l'a complètement transformer. La mariage change les personnes d'une façon qu'il est difficile d'imaginer.**

— **La pendaison** **aussi.**

— **Je n'ai pas envie de changer,** ronchonna Sasha en finissant de mâcher son morceau de patate.

— **Tu ne penses pas que tu t'emballes un peu vite là ?**

— **Non voyons !** clama-t-elle outrée avant de laisser un nouveau sourire attendrit fleurir sur ses lèvres. **Connie est l'homme de ma vie ! Je le sais, je le sens…**

Mikasa ne rétorqua rien. Elle savait que Sasha était une femme déterminée et que lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans son esprit, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il ne servait à rien de lutter ou de tenter d'en discuter car une chose était sûre, Sasha savait ce qu'elle voulait et cela ne changerait pas.

— **Et toi ?** demanda avec curiosité la mangeuse de patate en appuyant sa tête contre son poing.

— **Quoi, moi ?**

— **Après toute cette guerre, tu auras certainement envie de faire des choses.**

Mikasa resta silencieuse tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes.

— **Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question. Armin voudra certainement visiter le monde et Eren l'accompagnera sans doute. Je pense que je les suivrai.**

— **Mais... Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mikasa fit rouler son regard en direction de son amie qui la fixait intensément. La soldate n'avait pas envie de repartir dans une conversation sans queue ni tête où elle devrait se justifier comme toujours. Cela lui demanderait trop d'énergie.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez que les gens se mêle de sa relation avec Eren alors qu'il n'y avait pas à épiloguer sur le sujet. Elle aimait Eren car il était son frère et le dernier membre de sa famille.

Mikasa était heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre des mots sur sa relation avec son frère adoptif. Cela avait été trop flou durant une trop grande partie de sa vie et ça la rongeait toujours autant.

— **Je sais que protéger Eren est une chose importante pour toi. Mais, ce ne sera pas nécessaire après. Tu dois avoir certainement des désirs ou des rêves.**

Fronçant ses sourcils, Mikasa devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement penchée sur la question. Protéger Eren était la chose qui la guidait dans chacun de ses choix.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa vie autrement qu'à être la protection de son frère adoptif. Elle n'avait jamais eut réellement de rêves, ni d'envies car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de bon dans ce monde.

Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle aimait, excepter son frère. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre ?

Le monde était cruel et il ne faisait jamais aucun cadeau. Depuis qu'elle avait compris ça, elle cessait de trembler ou d'espérer quoique ce soit. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de bon dans un monde où chacun luttait pour sa survie. Elle riva à nouveau son regard vers le livre qu'elle leva davantage pour se cacher de Sasha.

— **Mon seul désir est de sauver la dernière famille qu'il me reste.**

— **Tu pourrais en construire une.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

Sasha fronça ses sourcils à son tour à la réponse brutale et perplexe de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi... handicapé émotionnellement. La mangeuse de patate poussa un soupire désespéré avant de reprendre :

— **Parce que c'est ce genre de choses qui rendent les gens heureux. Être amoureux, c'est quelque chose de fantastique.**

Être amoureux ? Mikasa n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment cela se manifestait. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs sur des livres qui parlaient de ce sentiment, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à capter la signification que cela pouvait avoir.

Elle aimait Armin et Eren du plus profond de son cœur, mais c'était un attachement pur et innocent qui ne lui provoquait rien d'autre que du respect et de l'estime. L'amour dans le sens du terme romantique devait se matérialiser sans aucun doute d'une autre façon.

Soudain, une sensation désagréable s'insinua en elle. Et si elle n'aimait pas. Jamais ? Et si elle ne ressentait jamais ce sentiment si étrange et complexe ? Cela ferait-il d'elle une mauvaise personne ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir réellement. Sasha semblait épanouie depuis qu'elle avait découvert cet attachement qu'elle avait pour Connie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir dans son esprit certaines filles de son bataillon s'effondrer de façon si pathétique parce que le garçon qui faisait battre leur cœur, les avaient abandonnés. Elles étaient pitoyables et dégoûtaient Mikasa.

Aimer était quelque chose qui pouvait-être pénible et douloureux. Alors si l'amour c'était ça, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en ressentir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à ces filles qu'elle observait de loin en les méprisant pour leur erreur.

— **Je ne suis pas intéressée,** répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait neutre mais sa gorge s'était serrée.

Elle mentait et Sasha le savait parfaitement. Malgré son air excentrique et son obsession pour la nourriture, la mangeuse de patate était de ces personnes qui observaient les autres et qui arrivait facilement à les percer à jour. Mikasa ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien au contraire, elle s'obstinait tellement à paraître distante et dans la maîtrise de ses émotions qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cela les exacerbaient.

— **Pourquoi ?**

 _Parce que je ne suis pas faite pour ça,_ songea Ackerman avec amertume. Elle n'était pas douée pour ça et elle n'était certainement pas autorisé à s'y laisser tenter. Eren avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour le protéger. Il était celui qui importait dans toute cette histoire et personne ne pouvait détruire ça. Elle avait un but. Il était son but. Mikasa se contenta d'hausser ses épaules faiblement alors que son visage restait impassible.

— **Parce que ce n'est pas mon domaine.**

— **Tout le monde aime, Mikasa,** déclara Sasha avec douceur. **Même ceux qui ne le veulent pas.**

La femme qui valait cent soldats crut entendre Jean à travers ses paroles. Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ça ? Qu'elle fuyait cette sensation que tout le monde semblait rechercher avec tant d'énergie.

Mikasa songea à nouveau à son frère et à Annie. Était-ce ce qui était entrain de se construire lentement entre eux, de l'amour ? Était-ce ce qu'elle avait crut percevoir quelques heures plus tôt ?

Cette idée alarma la soldate qui pensa aux danger et ennuis que cela pourrait apporter à son titan de frère. Elle serra sa prise sur le livre d'Armin alors que les écritures devant elle, semblaient devenir illisibles tant ses yeux étaient dans le floues.

La mangeuse de patate observa son amie avec ses yeux immenses si expressifs. Mikasa plongea son regard dans le sien et fut surprise d'y trouver de la tristesse. Sasha n'était pas le genre de personne à être triste. Bien au contraire. Elle était celle qui compensait son côté morbide.

— **Sasha je-**

— **Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours** _ **seule**_ **?** l'interrogea-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

 _Seule ?_

Ce mot fit frissonner la soldate aux cheveux de jais. C'était le mot qui résumait sa façon de vivre. Alors pourquoi dans la bouche de Sasha cela sonnait comme un reproche ?

La jeune femme repensa aux propos de Billy. Ce petit garçon qui l'avait regardé de la même façon que sa tante. Elle détestait ce regard car elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait déceler ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'enfouir là où personne n'irait. Elle faisait ça depuis des années et elle avait réussi à s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de pitié. Pourtant avec ce regard braqué sur elle, la soldate ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Mikasa ne sut comment elle fit, mais son regard resta ancré dans celui de son amie. À cet instant, elle sentit l'irrévocable envie de s'effondrer dans ses bras et de pleurer à chaud de larmes, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne se sentait ni triste, ni blesser. Elle sentait juste un immense vide dans sa poitrine.

Elle se grondait mentalement d'avoir laissé cette idée traverser son esprit. Elle n'était pas faible.

Elle ne devait pas l'être. Elle poussa un soupire et détourna son regard avant de murmurer d'une voix étrange qui fit frissonner Sasha :

— **Parce que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver.**

— **Mikasa...**

— **J'ai besoin de dormir.** **Bonne nuit.**

La jeune soldate fit claquer le livre d'Armin entre ses mains avant de le poser sur la table de chevet près d'elle. Cela était le signe qu'elle avait terminé la conversation et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y ajouter. Elle roula légèrement sur le côté pour montrer son dos à Braus avant de se pelotonné contre son oreiller en lâchant un souffle trop lourd à contenir pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas mentit à Sasha. Être seule était son unique protection et elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

 _Jamais._

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Tu me fais quoi là ?**

Mikasa sentit son crâne être sur le point d'exploser. Elle respirait difficilement alors que le regard du Caporal était planté sur son dos. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant de lâcher un soupire agacé.

Elle était épuisée. Après une vingtaine de tours de terrain, dix passages sur un parcours du combattant, Mikasa se retrouvait à combattre contre son supérieur qui était à peine essoufflé.

— **Tu es trop lente Ackerman,** asséna Livaï en la contournant à nouveau.

Elle pinça ses lèvres furieuses en le foudroyant du regard. Elle ne supportait pas lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Était-ce la punition qu'elle avait obtenu parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans un état lamentable ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait entrevu une facette de lui qui était si différente de celle qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher à la phase du monde ? Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il voulait lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. C'était sans doute un peu de tout ça à la fois.

 _Je le déteste. Je l'ai toujours détesté et je continuerai à le faire. Ce sale nabot._

Elle secoua la tête avec force tandis que la voix de son Caporal résonnait dans la salle d'entrainement. Serrant ses poings, elle fixa quelques secondes le sol alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard de Livaï lui brûler l'échine.

— **Bouge tes fesses avant que je vienne te relever moi-même, gamine.**

 _Gamine ? Espèce de sale nain,_ persiffla-t-elle dans son esprit tout en se dressant sur ses jambes.

Elle n'était pas une gamine et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était en rien inférieure à lui. Elle redressa sa tête et se campa sur ses deux jambes en jetant un regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle vit son Caporal sans sa chemise et son foulard. Elle était tellement obnubilée par sa propre colère qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme se mettre à moitié nu devant elle.

Elle resta figée sur place tandis qu'elle sentait que son attention était captivée par la musculature de son supérieur. Mikasa ne pensait pas que l'homme était aussi bien dessiné sous sa chemise. Ses épaules étaient si solides et musclées pour un gabarit aussi svelte que le sien. Ses bras aussi paraissaient plus puissant et épais sans sa chemise et sa veste de bataillon.

Elle se souvenait en avoir eu un aperçu lorsqu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais le constater de ses propres yeux étaient déstabilisant. Il était incroyablement bien modelé. Son cœur rata un battement alors que sa gorge s'était asséchée à une vitesse folle.

Était-ce normal qu'il lui paraisse être aussi masculin à cet instant ? Elle laissa son regard glisser en direction de son bas ventre et ses joues s'enflammèrent d'elle-même alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Les lignes les plus basses de ses abdominaux formèrent un "v" intrigant qui invitaient le regard à poursuivre encore plus bas. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en frémissant à son insu. Ce n'était pas correct bon sang ! Devait-elle vraiment l'examiner comme si c'était le premier homme qu'elle voyait dans cette tenue ? C'était atrocement gênant. Mikasa se flagella mentalement d'être aussi distraite par ce homme horripilant.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Ackerman ?**

— **Rien.**

Elle détourna aussi vite le regard en s'affligeant une claque mentale. A quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle agissait normalement. Elle poussa un grognement de colère contre elle-même avant de capturer le regard de son supérieur.

Il était comme toujours aussi ennuyé. Alors pourquoi trouvait-elle que son regard d'acier était aussi transcendant ?

— **Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.**

— **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je regardais ?**

— **Moi.**

La franchise de son supérieur lui fit hausser les sourcils et serrer des poings. Elle mordit sa langue comme punition au point de sentir le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Un blush s'étala sur ses joues et cela l'agaça. Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis que le visage de l'homme restait impassible tandis qu'elle déclara :

— **Impossible, vous êtes en dessous de ma ligne de vision.**

— **Tch. Tu mens aussi mal que ton suicidaire de frère se bat.**

 _Espèce d'idiot !_

Pourquoi devrait-il toujours ramener Eren dans la conversation ? Elle releva son menton en signe de défis avant de dire d'un ton acerbe :

— **On est là pour se battre ou pour bavarder ?**

Livaï esquissa un bref sourire narquois avant de reprendre une position de combat. Mikasa concentra toute son attention sur les gestes de l'homme en songeant qu'elle ne devait pas à nouveau se faire mettre au sol.

Son ego ne le supporterait pas et elle savait qu'elle serait infecte avec tout le monde ce soir.

— **Tu as encore des choses à apprendre Ackerman. Te laisser déstabiliser par ton adversaire n'est pas une putain de bonne chose.**

— **Je ne suis pas déstabilisée** , articula-t-elle en tentant de conserver la colère qui grognait en elle.

— **Te fout pas de moi, gamine. Tu as été déstabilisé pendant près de huit secondes. C'est suffisant pour te faire bouffer.**

Elle le savait, elle le savait ! Pourtant entendre Livaï le dire l'irritait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle n'était pas faible bon sang ! Elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir seule et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle allait continuer ainsi.

— **Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un chronomètre en plus d'être Caporal,** siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais qui irrita l'homme.

— **Ton caractère de merde ne t'aide pas. Tu as le droit de le reconnaître.**

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il lui sortait par les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter son air hautain et ses petites remarques vicieuses qu'il s'efforçait de lui balancer à la figure à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Elle ressentit la même sensation de haine que lors du procès d'Eren. Elle avait cette même envie de le marteler de coups de poings et de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inerte au sol. Baignant dans son propre sang alors qu'elle lui hurlerait de se taire. Elle l'entendit lâcher un sifflement méprisant avant de dire :

— **Tu te ramollies, gamine. À force de filtrer avec Kirstein aux entraînements tu finis par devenir aussi pathétique que les autres.**

 _Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

— **Je ne flirtais pas,** grogna-t-elle en crachant les mots.

— **Te fous pas de ma gueule, Ackerman. J'ai vu ton numéro hier. Ne me dit pas que tu te l'envoi.**

— **Contrairement à vous, il est mon ami.**

La remarque ne sembla pas le blesser car il n'eut aucune réaction. Il lâcha juste un "tch" avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse :

— **Autant je ne t'apprécie pas, pourtant la qualité de ton boulot me forçait à te respecter. Mais si tu commences à jouer aux gamines en chaleurs pendant mes entraînements, nous allons avoir un problème.**

— **Je ne flirtais pas avec Jean,** répéta-t-elle en détachant tout ses mots afin qu'il les ancres bien dans son crâne.

— **Tu me dis ça, mais tu t'es mangé le sol en combat singulier avec ce morveux incapable de tenir dix secondes sur ses deux jambes.**

— **Jean est un bon soldat,** répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur, furieuse qu'il s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Le faite que la jeune femme s'oppose à lui en se rangeant du côté de Kirstein transperça Livaï d'une pointe de jalousie. Il ne supportait pas la fougue qu'elle mettait dans ses mots, ni même cette façon dont elle prononçait son prénom. Il pinça brièvement ses lèvres en la lorgnant d'un œil mauvais avant de rétorquer :

— **Et après tu me dis que tu ne flirtais pas. Tch, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Ce gamin t'a fait chuter au sol sans problème et te regarde comme si-**

— **Je défends un ami. Ce n'est pas la même chose.** **Et je vous l'ai dis, j'ai été distraite et vous savez très bien à cause de quoi.**

— **Ouais, je sais. C'était à cause de moi.**

Cela n'avait pas été question. Non. Au contraire, c'était une déclaration aussi claire et franche que pouvait l'être Livaï. Les yeux de la soldate s'étaient élargis alors qu'elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il avait raison et cela la rendait complètement folle de devoir le reconnaître, même juste à elle-même.

C'était déjà beaucoup trop. Elle serra ses poings pour contenir sa colère, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les mots quittaient sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Ils étaient un véritable torrent inébranlable qui devait raisonner jusqu'au dernier son.

— **Oh Seigneur !** **Vous pensez réellement me déstabiliser parce que vous êtes surnommée "l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité" ?! Je ne suis pas Eren. Je sais ce que vous êtes !**

— **Vraiment ?**

Mikasa sentit de l'intérêt dans sa voix. Elle sentait de la curiosité et un défi. Un défi ouvert où il attendait de voir si elle allait lui répondre avec la même fougue qui l'animait plutôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aussi gagner de cette façon. Ses poings se serraient le long de son corps alors que son visage restait impassible. Elle ne voulait pas flancher devant lui.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

— **Permission de parler librement ?** demanda-t-elle la mâchoire comprimée alors que mes mots lui brûlaient la langue.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement et il la fixa de son air ennuyé. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, il exultait devant l'intermède que lui offrait Ackerman. Il sentait en lui une sorte de pulsion. Quelque chose qui vibrait d'impatience de découvrir la suite.

— **Accordez.**

Elle fit un petit pas en signe de défis et le cloua de son regard glacial. C'était son moment et elle n'allait pas se retenir pour le descendre et lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pense de lui. Elle en avait assez de son attitude et de ses changements d'humeurs.

— **Vous êtes un espèce de frimeur arrogant et stupide. Vous pensez que je suis déstabilisée par vous alors que je suis simplement épuisée par vos changements d'humeurs. Vous êtes un nain prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, monsieur.**

Il eut un silence que seul le souffle saccadé de Mikasa brisait. Le sang de la jeune femme pulsait sous ses veines alors qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur cogner à tout rompre dans ses tempes.

Livaï fixa sa recrue et il sentit une impulsion le forcer à se reprocher d'elle. Un mètre les séparaient et Mikasa se surprit à avoir de la difficulté à conserver son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. La mâchoire comprimé, Livaï ordonna d'une voix rauque :

— **Répète ça.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikasa approuvait un ordre de son supérieur. La jeune femme ne détourna pas son regard. Elle avait déjà franchit une ligne et tout son esprit était en alerte à la proximité de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait que continuer pour franchir le palier d'au dessus.

Un frisson d'excitation la traversa et elle se sentit heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Heureuse de pouvoir rabaisser son Caporal qu'elle s'était jurée de haïr depuis son apparition au tribunal.

— **Vous êtes un nain frimeur arrogant et stupide, Caporal** , siffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire hautain. **Vous n'avez rien d'un grand homme. Vous êtes** _ **si**_ **petit.**

Son menton était levé vers le haut alors que seuls ses yeux bougeaient pour le toiser. Elle savourait le petit écart de taille entre eux pour le diminuer. Elle voulait l'écraser de son regard et lui montrer qu'elle menait le combat. Qu'elle le contrôlait. Qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être au-dessus. Supérieur. Elle se racla la gorge et d'une voix hautaine, elle reprit :

— **Alors comment voulez-vous me déstabiliser, Caporal-chef ? Avec vos tours de terrain ou vos séances de ménages ? Votre paperasse inutile et en me privant de nourritures ?**

— **Non,** dit-il d'une voix étonnement grave et sensuelle en se penchant vers la jeune femme pour chuchoter à son oreille.

Écarquillant des yeux et les joues dévastée par une chaleur soudaine, Mikasa sentit les lèvres du Caporal effleurer sa peau. Un feu étrange se déclencha dans le bas ventre de la brune tandis que son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme sentait le souffle de l'homme s'écraser contre sa peau tandis qu'il enserra prudemment son poignet.

Son index se posa délicatement près de la paume de la main de Mikasa. Il exerça une légère pression alors qu'il pouvait sentir toute la tension dans le corps de sa recrue. Elle était palpable. Elle était presque contre lui.

Péniblement, il déglutit. Livaï sentit un courant électrique dévaster son épiderme lorsqu'une des mèches de cheveux de Mikasa tomba devant son visage. Le Caporal savoura le contact léger se remémorant la nuit où elle avait été avec lui.

Il se souvenait du corps de la jeune femme presser contre le sien. De sa chaleur. Seigneur, il pouvait encore se remémorer son visage endormit. Il se souvenait des formes de son corps ancré dans son matelas. Il la revoyait étendue dans _son_ lit.

Il craignait. Il craignait tellement en pensant de cette façon. Il fit une petite pression sur le poignet de la soldate pour appuyer ses dires avant de murmurer d'une voix presque étranglée :

— **Parce que j'ai pris ton pouls.**

Elle sentit ses paupières se refermer et ses jambes s'apparenter à du coton. Elle se sentait si faible d'un coup qu'elle doutait qu'elle arriverait encore à tenir sur ses deux pieds s'il continuait ainsi. Elle frissonnait à chacune de ses respiration et son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si proche ?

— **Il est rapide,** murmura-t-il à nouveau d'une voix chevrotante. **Très rapide et ce n'est pas dût au combat. Comme l'autre nuit...**

Mikasa sentit les petits poils de sa nuque se redresser tandis qu'il prenait une brève inspiration contre sa gorge. Elle était enveloppée de son aura. Elle le sentait si proche. Sa chaleur et son odeur si masculine était comme un manteau tout autour d'elle. Il sentait la menthe. Avait-il bu un thé avant de la rejoindre ?

Malgré elle, un faible gémissement passa la barrière de sa bouche alors que la prise de l'homme sur son poignet était de plus en plus pénible à supportait. Son contact la brûlait. Elle sentit les lèvres de Livaï se retrousser contre son oreille. Une vague de révolte apparut dans la poitrine de Mikasa tandis que sa respiration se faisait erratique. Elle perdait le contrôle.

Comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle si rapidement ?

Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

En réalité, si la soldate avait été capable de réfléchir convenablement et de mettre une distance raisonnable pour analyser la situation. Elle se serait rendu compte que ni elle, ni lui ne contrôlait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face à nouveau, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Mikasa se sentit faiblir. Son cerveau ne pensait plus de façon cohérente. Son cœur cognait beaucoup trop douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge était nouée. Elle devait le frapper, lui hurler dessus ou bien même le gifler, mais elle était incapable de faire ces choses. Elle était pétrifiée sur place.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Livaï ?_

— **Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous-**

— **Tes pupilles sont dilatés,** chuchota-t-il de nouveau d'une voix profonde, aussi déboussolé que celle de la jeune femme.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'en extraire. Son visage était si rouge et chaud qu'elle eut l'impression de se sentir près d'un titan. La bouche de la jeune femme était légèrement entrouverte alors que sa langue menaçait de l'humecter.

Ses lèvres charnues étaient molles, pendantes. Livaï laissa glisser son regard vers ces dernières alors que sa raison l'avait quitté. Il se consumait littéralement et il peinait à ne pas faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses deux bandes de chairs si roses et si mignonnes.

Il voulait la capturer. Il voulait _les_ capturer. Sans réfléchir, de sa main libre, il posa son pouce contre la lèvre inférieure de Mikasa. Son contact le brûla immédiatement mais, il n'ôta pas son doigt. Il voulait avoir l'emprunte de sa lèvre sur son pouce. Seigneur elles étaient si douces et tendres.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur quelques millimètres et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient aussi rebondis. Il songea à l'aspect qu'elles pourraient avoir si elles étaient maltraités par les siennes. Seraient-elles plus rouges ? Plus gonflés par le plaisir ? Et si elles entraient en contact avec une autre partie de son corps ? Des images indécentes se formèrent dans l'esprit du brun qui les combattaient avec peine.

Ce n'était pas bien. Cette femme était si... Bon dieu elle était incroyable.

Le désir qui naissait dans au creux de ses reins lui hurlait de la prendre sur le champ. Il n'aurait qu'à se pencher sur l'avant pour goûter à ses lèvres rosées qu'elle avait jadis torturées à l'aide de ses dents. Il s'imagina aisément y planter les siennes avant de suçoter la partie inférieure. Il pourrait lui faire plus de choses. Tellement plus de choses.

Relevant son regard en direction de la soldate, il rencontra deux cercles brillants. Il pouvait y lire tant d'émotions contradictoires : de l'incompréhension, de la peur et surtout, de l'envie.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour franchir le pas. Baissant ses paupières pour laisser ses yeux entrouverts, il avança sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme. Il voulait goûter à ce contact dont il devinait la douceur. Juste une fois. Juste un moment, avant de définitivement mettre une distance entre eux.

— **Hey Mikasa alors cet entrai-**

Armin et Jean se trouvaient là, les yeux grands ouverts alors que Mikasa fit un bon en arrière et détourna son regard, gênée. Son visage entier était en feu tandis que ses mains tremblaient, ne réalisant pas ce qui allait ce passé.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?_

Si seulement la terre pouvait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'ensevelir et disparaître à tout jamais. Elle refusa de regarder ses amis ou son supérieur encore à demi-nu. Bon sang, elle voulait vraiment disparaître.

Livaï ne sembla pas perturbé car il se redressa vivement en fixant les deux intrus de son regard blasé. Mikasa en profita retourner en direction de ses affaires ou se trouvait son échappe. Elle l'enroula rapidement autour de son cou. Elle tourna le dos à ses amis pour enfouir son visage rougissant dans son écharpe tandis qu'elle fronçait ses sourcils, perplexe.

— **Qui vous a demandé de venir les gamins ?**

— **C-Caporal,** déclara Armin d'une voix tremblotante sous le regard encore médusé de Jean **. No-Nous avions... Nous avions... Nous voulions... Je veux dire Hanji nous a demandé de venir voir c-c-comment se portait Mikasa.**

— **Tch,** lâchait-il agacé par le regard que les amis de Mikasa portaient sur eux deux.

— **On ne voulait pas déranger,** déclara Jean avec une pointe de mépris.

Mikasa évita à nouveau le regard de ses amis et se demandait ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle faillit embrasser ce nabot arrogant ?

Et pourquoi était-elle déçue ?! Qu'est qu'il ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit ! Elle aurait été seule, elle aurait été tentée d'agripper sa tignasse noire pour se punir. Elle fixa le sol, encore choquée par ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Elle entendait déjà toute les questions que ses amis allaient lui posés. Elle voulait vraiment disparaître.

— **De toute façon c'est bon pour aujourd'hui Ackerman,** marmonna Livaï en allant chercher sa chemise qu'il avait soigneusement pliée.

Il l'enfila comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que le souffle de Mikasa était encore irrégulier. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus anormalement écarquillés alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres la picoter.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle remarqua à quel point il était détaché de la situation. Cela fit mal à la jeune soldate. Il n'était même pas troublé ou bien perturbé. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une façon pour lui de se moquer à nouveau d'elle. Cette pensée la fit frémir de colère. C'était un stupide jeu et elle y avait plongé les deux pieds dedans. Elle se dégoûta d'elle-même d'avoir été dupée d'une façon aussi évidente. Elle l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait approché alors qu'elle aurait du le frapper. Crispant sa mâchoire elle se promit de cesser d'être aussi crédule.

Le regard ennuyé de Livaï l'inspecta brièvement, ignorant à nouveau la présence des recrues qui était toujours gelés sur place. Il se moquait de ce que ses derniers pouvaient pensés car il savait qu'Ackerman réussirait à les convaincre que ce n'était rien. Car c'était vrai après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et c'était véritablement une bonne chose. Cette femme lui avait fait perdre les pédales juste en le regardant et cela l'agaçait autant que ça l'effrayait. Il parlait d'une putain de distance qu'il désirait mettre en eux et à la première occasion, il se retrouvait seul avec elle.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi, merde ?!_

Il fit claqué sa langue alors que son regard avait toujours cette lueur étrange qu'il s'efforçait d'éradiqué et que Mikasa ne su déceler tant elle était obnubilée par sa propre colère. Il voulait retrouver une façon d'être normal et son seul moyen d'y parvenir était d'être désagréable. C'est pourquoi il asséna à Ackerman avec dédain avant de partir de la salle :

— **La prochaine fois, ne perds pas ton temps à te laisser déstabiliser,**

Elle ne dit rien, les yeux rétrécis alors qu'il quitta la pièce en songeant à une seule et unique personne.

 _Bigleuse, il faut qu'on discute._

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

 _Ne me tuer par pour cette interruption entre eux, mais c'est encore un peu trop tôt, même s'ils commencent à se rapprocher. Et puis…C'est de la faute d'Armin et de Jean et surtout d'Hanj, ahahah._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je n'arrive jamais à être satisfaite de ce que j'écris alors c'est pas toujours facile._

 _On se retrouve au prochain !_


	8. 8 - La femme

**_AUTEURE NOTE : Hello tout le monde me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles aventures. Déjà, c'est le week-end youpiiii ! _**

**_Encore merci pour vos commentaires et vos ajouts toujours aussi encourageant *-* Encore une fois, je m'efforce de répondre à tous les commentaires et même les plus longs et développés (grande pensée à la machine de guerre et Yumi ahaha)._**

 ** _J'ai dû scinder ce chapitre en deux parties parce que sinon il était définitivement trop long._**

 ** _Déjà que les chapitres sont entre 7.000 à 13.000 mots, un chapitre de 20.000 aurait fais bizarre je pense. Et puis ainsi ils sont plus équilibrés. Enfin, dans ce chapitre on avance dans tous les domaines et dans le chapitre suivant pareil. Je n'en dis pas plus, les titres que je mets vous oriente plus ou moins même s'ils sont toujours à double lecture. Héhé._**

 ** _Mon petit côté sadique. J'ai vu des fautes d'inattention dans mes anciens chapitres. Je pense que je corrigerai tout ça une fois la fiction terminée. De plus j'en entame une autre dont toute la trame est déjà déterminé et couper en chapitres. Je l'ai bien avancée et elle arrivera plus tard. Elle s'intitulera "Corde raide" et sera en rating M. J'en ai déjà parlé, mais je vous tiens au courant._**

 ** _Je suis à la partie la plus intéressante : l'écriture à proprement parlé. Ce sera une RIVAMIKA une nouvelle fois et aussi une FARLAN X ISABEL. Parce que ces deux là je les aime d'amour ! Mais à un point ! En plus, c'est l'occasion de les avoir vivants._**

 ** _Pour la fiction coup de coeur que je recommande je vous propose la sublime fiction "_** **Une gamine lugubre et un nabot anormal** ** _" de Loufoca-chan. Une petite merveille. Courrez la lire c'est du Rivamika._**

 ** _Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 ** _La_ femme**

Il allait la tuer.

Livaï paraissait calme en apparence mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de colère. Seuls ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs laissaient transparaître son énervement. Il marchait sous le coup de la colère. À vrai dire, c'était souvent elle qui lui ordonnait quoi faire. Elle était comme un moteur qui s'alimentait tout les jours avec ses souvenirs, ses interactions avec les autres et sa vision de sa propre vie. Vie qu'il se demandait toujours comment occuper jusqu'à sa mort.

À peine avait-il quitté la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait encore Ackerman, qu'il avait décidé de mettre les choses aux claires avec l'amoureuse des titans. Elle avait envoyé ses deux gamins alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait être dérangé lorsqu'il travaillait. Cette idiote avait quelque chose derrière sa tête et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas être surveillé et encore moins traqué.

Surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Mikasa.

Il passa une main sur son visage alors qu'il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en songeant à elle. Ce fichu entraînement avait été une mauvaise idée.

Être seul avec elle avait été une putain de mauvaise idée. Lui qui voulait de la distance, il s'était quasiment retrouvé coller serrer contre elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça. Cela avait frappé son esprit et s'y était accroché jusqu'à ce qu'il se plie à la concrétiser. Il s'obstinait à essayer de se convaincre qu'il voulait l'aider à progresser, à retroucer un niveau correct. Pourtant, il savait que c'était faux.

Ackerman n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'entraîner. Elle ne faisait que ça et toujours pour protéger son précieux Eren. Même dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méprisant. Ce gamin gravitait tout autour d'elle et cela horripilait Livaï. Jäger était un idiot suicidaire et Ackerman une véritable tête brûlée qui lui donnait envie de la marteler de coups pour son insolence.

Ses mains se serraient davantage lorsqu'il vit de la lumière sortir du laboratoire alors qu'il tentait de se composer un visage neutre. Il ne manquerait plus que cette folle apprenne ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Mikasa.

Il se stoppa net dans le couloir peu fréquenté en plaquant une main vers le bas de son visage. Il se sentit rougir alors qu'il imaginait qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une immense connerie plutôt. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à nouveau à ses lèvres qui avaient presque brosser les siennes.

Tout son être s'était embrasé à cette idée. Toute les fibres de son corps hurlaient à l'idée de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout de son initiative. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul de putain de centimètre qui l'en avait empêcher. Ça ainsi que la présence de ses deux idiots envoyés par son amie stupide.

Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça le perturbait ce point ? Ce n'était qu'une sale gamine qui le mettait hors de lui avec ses regards noirs et son obsession pour Eren.

Il laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps en soufflant. Il devait la faire sortir de sa tête et rester concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— **Oh Shorty ! Tu es venue voir mes titans d'amour ?!**

— **La ferme la bigleuse,** tonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un air lassé. **A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?**

— **Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

— **Ne fais pas à l'innocente. Pourquoi tu as envoyé ces gamins alors que j'étais en entrainement avec Ackerman ?** l'interrogea-t-il en plantant fermement ses deux pieds dans le sol pour la toiser avec mépris.

— **Pour tout dire, j'avais peur que vous finissiez par vous entre-tuer. Mikasa sort tout juste de l'infirmerie après une sacrée chute.**

— **Elle n'est pas en sucre. Elle est une grande fille.**

C'était assez ironique pour l'homme qui l'appelait toujours « gamine ».

— **Je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas tendre dans les entraînements. Alors avec Mikasa, je n'ose pas imaginer.**

— **N'imagine rien, alors.**

— **Ca t'a vraiment gêné qu'Armin et Jean viennent ?** rétorqua la scientifique en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

Il fronça les sourcils, en sentant un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir... C'était impossible qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Ackerman. Cela venait à peine de se produire.

Non, elle le testait. Elle cherchait un truc qui lui permettrait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Livaï savait pertinemment qu'il devait rester impassible car cette femme affreuse arrivait toujours à voir les choses, même les mieux dissimulées.

— **Bien sûr que ça m'a gêné, idiote. J'étais en plein entraînement.**

— **C'est bizarre parce que tu n'as jamais entraîner personnellement les recrues.**

— **Ackerman n'est pas n'importe quelle recrue,** lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir alors que les yeux d'Hanji s'écarquillaient.

Il savait qu'il venait de faire une bourde et il mourait d'enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Cette femme était dingue et il savait que lui dire ce genre de chose n'avait pas d'autres résultats que de mettre un peu plus d'eau à son moulin.

Il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible tandis que son cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

— **Vraiment ?! Et pourquoi ça ? Allez parle à tata Hanji. Elle t'écoute.**

— **Tch, ne te fait pas des idées quatre yeux.**

— **Alors dis-moi tout,** déclara-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— **Y a rien à dire, putain. Je l'entraîne parce que ces derniers temps elle merde au corps à corps.**

— **Au corps à corps,** répéta-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils d'une façon libidineuse. **Shorty, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins dis donc !**

— **Elle a faillit crever la dernière fois, et j'aimerai qu'on évite que ça recommence sinon Erwin me buterait. Alors arrête avec tes putains de sourcils et tes insinuations merdiques.**

— **C'est pour ça que tu t'emballes pour rien. D'habitude, tu ne montes pas si vite sur tes grands chevaux.**

— **C'est parce que tu me fais chier plus que d'habitude.**

— **Ou parce que tu es en colère car tu étais en tête à tête avec Mikasa et que tu as été interrompu.**

Livaï lança un regard sombre à son amie en guise d'avertissement tandis que cette dernière tapait dans ses mains, surexcitée.

— **Arrête de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi, lunette de merde.**

— **Tu es vraiment tendu, Shorty,** remarqua-t-elle en continuant de sourire en haussant ses sourcils. **Serais-tu frustré ?**

— **Tu sous-entends quoi ?**

Il trouva le sourire de la scientifique de plus en plus insupportable et il n'osa pas imaginer aux pensées obscènes qui devaient se former dans son esprit.

— **Rien, rien du tout... Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps, Shorty. Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs.**

— **Parce que j'ai un paquet de boulot.**

— **Tatatata,** chantonna-t-elle en secouant sa tête échevelée tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant barrait ses lèvres. **Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a autre chose, mon cher Livaï. Est-ce que ça serait à cause d'une femme ? De** ** _la_** **femme ?**

 _La femme ?_ songea le Caporal avec perplexité tandis que son esprit projetait devant lui une femme aux cheveux noires et aux yeux orageux qui le fixait. Il secoua la tête doucement en laissant un rire sans joie s'échapper de ses lèvres fines.

— **Tu as été bercé trop près d'un mur plus jeune pour sortir des merdes pareilles ?**

— **Oh voyons, nous sommes amis ! Et les amis parlent de ces choses-là. À moins que tu préfères que j'aille en parler directement avec Mikasa.**

— **À** **propos de quoi ?** demanda-t-il avec presque une certaine crainte.

— **De tes sentiments pour elle ! Oh c'est si mignon, Shorty. Tu as utilisé cette histoire d'entraînement pour te rapprocher d'elle ! C'est très intelligent, j'avoue que je n'y aurai pas pensé. Tu voulais l'impressionner, c'est ça et ensuite l'embrasser comme dans ses romans !**

— **Mais tu es complètement dingue,** siffla-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière presque terrorisé.

— **Arrête ton char avec moi, je sais bien ce que tu as derrière la tête, petit coquin,** asséna-t-elle en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

— **En plus d'être dingue, tu es une véritable obsédée. Y a rien avec Ackerman à part du boulot.**

— **Je ne te crois pas. Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu quand on est au réfectoire et que tu la regardes ?**

Livaï gela sur place. Elle avait remarqué ça ? Pourtant, il était sûr et certain de le faire discrètement et pas plus de trois secondes lorsque l'envie le prenait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hanji avait réussi à le voir. Il lâcha un sifflement méprisant pour donner le change tandis que ses bras se croisèrent contre son torse.

— **Tu insinues que je matte Ackerman ?**

— **Je ne l'insinue pas, Shorty. Je l'affirme,** déclara la scientifique en levant son index devant elle. **En plus, y a de quoi regarder. Elle est vraiment belle, tu as bon goût.**

— **Tch, tu es tarée.**

— **Moins que toi. Tu ne dois vraiment pas savoir comment t'y prendre pour lui tourner autour de cette façon.**

— **Je ne lui tourne pas autour,** contra-t-il avec irritation alors qu'il refusait de laisser ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites.

— **Non, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt du style à foncer dans le tas.**

— **Fais attention à ce que tu dis, bigleuse. Sinon c'est mon poing qui risque de foncer dans ta tête de merde.**

— **Tu vois !** hurla-t-elle à plein poumons en pointant son index accusateur dans la direction du Caporal. **Livaï, je vais te donner un conseil d'ami, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes.**

— **Tch, je n'en veux pas.**

— **Écoute** **-moi. Mikasa te plaît et je reconnais que c'est grâce à mes incroyables dons d'observations que j'ai vu ça. Alors ne perds pas ton temps à te poser des questions idiotes. Parle-lui, fais lui des compliments et dis-lui peu à peu ce que tu ressens.**

— **Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi obtus,** grogna-t-il. **Je ne suis pas intéressé par Ackerman. Alors, arrête de dire des conneries et retourne à tes putains bouquins,** asséna-t-il en fulminant avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard lourd d'Hanji.

— **Ne soit pas si timide et va la voir, Shorty !** croassa-t-elle en le voyant disparaître tandis qu'elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, déçue.

Hanji ressemblait à cet instant à une enfant à qui on a refusé d'acheter un jouet et qui boudait en signe de mécontentement. Elle savait que si elle le laissait faire tout seul, jamais il n'arriverait à rien. Il était tellement têtu qu'il accepterait de la perdre juste pour se donner raison et prouver à la phase du monde qu'il n'y avait rien.

À cette pensée, Hanji lâcha un soupire de désespoir. Il faudrait être stupide ou bien aveugle pour ne pas voir la façon dont-ils se cherchaient en permanence. Cela se voyait tant par les échanges qu'ils avaient qui pouvaient paraître méprisant mais, qui était beaucoup plus aux yeux de la scientifique.

Elle laissa un sourire plus grand ourlet ses lèvres tandis qu'elle songeait aux nombreuses fois qu'elle avait surprit Livaï en train de lorgner Mikasa en catimini alors qu'une fine pellicule rouge recouvrait ses joues.

Elle frappa son poing dans sa main, déterminée à faire en sorte que les deux soldats se retrouvent et s'unissent. Après tout, ils étaient les deux soldats les plus forts de l'humanité.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

— **Une journée de tranquillité !** s'exclama Connie en laissant ses mains aller à l'arrière de son crâne.

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha et Connie profitaient de leurs tranquillités en prenant leur petit déjeuné en toute quiétude. Aujourd'hui, le Major leur avait accordé une journée sans entraînement pour le plus grand plaisir des soldats du bataillon. Ils avaient enchaînés les journées d'entraînements que cela soit du corps à corps aux simulations d'attaques ou encore les gestions des blessures lors d'une expédition.

Mikasa se tenait plus distante que jamais. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se remettre de la veille. Armin et Jean avaient été étrangement silencieux. Ils ne lui avaient posés aucune questons. La soldate supposaient qu'ils avaient été beaucoup trop troublés pour faire le moindre commentaire.

Le tacticien avait tenté de lancer des conservations futiles, mais cela n'aboutissait jamais.

Jean regardait ses chaussures alors que Mikasa se contentait d'hocher sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Sa journée avait consisté à savoir comment elle en était arrivée là.

— **Personne n'a vu Jean ?** demanda Armin en remarquant que le garçon à la tête de cheval était absent.

Lui qui était toujours présent à tous les repas pour capté l'attention de Mikasa faisait parti des absents. Cette dernière sortie de sa torpeur en fronçant ses sourcils.

— **Il n'est pas avec sa petite amie ?** fit Connie en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

— **Il a une petite amie ?!** s'exclama Eren en manquant de s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain. **Depuis quand ?**

— **C'est ça Jäger de passer son temps à essayer de se transformer en titan, tu rates les choses les plus drôles.**

— **Je vois ça. Mais... Vous étiez tous au courant ?! Toi aussi Armin ?**

— **Pour ma défense, c'est Mikasa qui me l'a dit.**

Le garçon titan riva son regard en direction de sa demi-sœur, les yeux toujours aussi ouvert tandis que la jeune femme haussa ses épaules en guise de réponse.

— **C'est surprenant,** marmonna Eren qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Jean se soit intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre.

— **C'est pas plus mal, oui. Il commençait à me faire flipper avec son obsession pour Mikasa. Il était intenable ces derniers temps** , déclara Connie avec agacement.

— **Arrêtez de dire ça,** grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'articuler avec conviction. **Jean n'est pas obsédé par moi. Il m'apprécie et nous sommes amis.**

Tous à la table eurent un regard moqueur pour certain, choqué pour d'autres en direction de la soldate à l'écharpe rouge. Armin faisait parti des personnes de la seconde catégorie.

Sa meilleure amie était une personne observatrice et combative lorsqu'elle était face au danger, pourtant elle était véritablement incapable de percevoir l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres.

À cette idée, le soldat blond laissa son expression choquée se transformer en un sourire attendrit. Mikasa était vraiment une femme qui ne comprenait rien à la mélasse que pouvait être les relations humaines.

Il était toujours partagé entre la confusion et l'amusement lorsqu'il assistait à sa perdition dans ce domaine. Elle fronçait ses sourcils comme une enfant face à un problème d'école et refusait catégoriquement les scénarios les plus gênants.

Que dirait-elle si elle savait que Jean passait parfois des soirs, voir des nuits à croquer le portrait de la jeune femme sur des dizaines de feuilles ?

Partager son dortoir avec Jean n'était réellement pas toujours de tout repos pour le tacticien qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que le garçon à la tête de cheval prononçait le prénom de son amie.

Cela s'était d'ailleurs amplifié avec la scène surréaliste à laquelle ils avaient assistés. Kirstein n'avait pas arrêté de grommeler des propos acerbes qui concernaient leur Caporal en serrant ses poings avec colère à fixer le plafond.

Il n'avait pas supporté de voir cet homme si près de Mikasa et torse nu de sur-croix. Bien qu'il sache que cela avait avoir avec un entraînement, leurs positions étaient trop intimes pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

Armin devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il se doutait que cela était surement le résultat dû à une énième confrontation entre les deux soldats. Mais il y avait eu cette tension étrange entre eux.

Ce n'était pas celle dont il avait l'habitude de voir. Il n'y avait pas eu ces regards assassins ou encore ces mots sanglants qu'ils se balançaient en plein visage.

Non, le tacticien avait vu cette façon étrange qu'avait le Caporal de regarder Mikasa et son pouce contre les lèvres de la soldate. C'était la chose la plus déboussolant qu'il ait pu voir.

Pourtant, cela lui avait rappelé ces moments où leur supérieur jetait sans cesse des œillades discrètes vers la jeune femme, en espérant ne pas avoir été repéré. Cette idée fit froncé les sourcils dorés du blond tandis qu'il accompagna ses pensées d'un regard en coin en direction du Caporal et se gela sur place avant de le détourner aussi vite.

Croiser le regard d'acier de Livaï sans même s'y attendre fit frémir Armin. Pourtant, il savait bien que cela n'était pas lui que le Caporal lorgnait avec intensité, mais la soldate brune qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et qui ignorait tout de cette intérêt visuel que lui portait l'homme.

Elle était trop préoccupée à fixer un point invisible devant elle pour le remarquer. Elle ne verrait donc rien de ce regard presque animal que son meilleur ami avait aperçut avec ahurissement.

Armin glissa son regard vers Mikasa et sentit se cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en notant à quel point son visage impassible paraissait faux. Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée, mais elle préférait pour le moment rester silencieuse.

Armin dût se retenir à plusieurs reprises je vérifié à nouveau le regard du Caporal tant cela l'interloquait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il en était sûr et certain et cela l'inquiétait pour Mikasa.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attire des ennuis et encore moins les ragots dans le bataillon qui pouvait avoir la dent dure. Une petite chose futile pouvait prendre des proportions incroyables.

Beaucoup pensait déjà que sa meilleure amie avait un béguin monstre pour son titan de demi-frère alors que Mikasa avait plusieurs fois remit les choses aux claires. À présent épuisée, elle laissait les gens parlés et n'intervenait que lorsque cela pouvait être néfaste pour Eren.

Le tacticien poussa un bref soupire tandis qu'il se promit de continuer à surveiller sa meilleure amie ainsi que la Caporal-chef. Bien que ce dernier l'effraie au plus au point, il ne pouvait pas se décider à la forcer à se confesser dans un interrogatoire. Cela ne servirait à rien.

À plusieurs reprises, Jean avait voulut aller voir Mikasa pour en avoir le cœur net, mais le soldat blond l'en avait dissuadé en lui assurant que la jeune femme viendrait d'elle même si elle jugeait ça nécessaire. Il savait combien la soldate pouvait se braquer facilement quand il s'agissait de parler d'elle.

De plus, Armin avait remarqué combien son amie avait été distante durant toute la journée. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il n'y avait sans aucun doute une chose qui leur avait échappé et il espérait au plus profond de lui-même que la demi-sœur d'Eren prendrait sur elle et viendrait lui en parler.

Cela fonctionnait toujours ainsi. Mikasa gardait les choses pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle les comprennent et puisse mettre des mots dessus.

Le garçon à la tête de cheval avait donc passé une grande partie de la nuit à continué à grommeler que Mikasa ne serait jamais intéressée par leur supérieur tant elle le haïssait. Le tacticien avait roulé des yeux un bon nombre de fois tandis que Jean avouait qu'il approuvait subitement les surnoms que la jeune femme attribuait au Caporal.

Cela peinait toujours Armin pour ce pauvre garçon qui semblait toujours dans l'espoir décrocher un regard et même un sourire de la soldate. Mais Armin savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

La blond savait combien Jean comptait pour Mikasa, mais cela ne serait jamais de cette façon car il n'était pas Eren. Il suffisait simplement de les comparer pour le savoir car une chose était sûr pour le tacticien, celui qui arriverait à occuper la place la plus importante dans le cœur de la jeune femme devrait surpasser Eren.

Mikasa disait toujours que les relations humaines n'étaient pas son domaine et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y plonger à corps perdu. Lui-même désespérait de voir son amie s'occuper d'autre chose que de son entraînement ou de son demi-frère.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit que Mikasa avait aidé Sasha avec cette lettre qui lui avait permit de se lier avec Connie, il avait crut à un miracle et avait espéré que cela enclencherait une remise en question chez la jeune femme.

Mais cette espoir fut détruit dans l'œuf lorsqu'elle s'était mise à maugréer de mécontentement que ces deux-là ne cessaient pas de se frotter le museau.

Armin fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire tonitruant de Connie qui était si puissant que son corps entier en fut secoué par de petits spasmes.

Une partie du réfectoire se tourna vers eux et instinctivement, Armin voûta ses épaules, gêné de la réaction du soldat qui était décidément toujours aussi exubérant. Connie ne connaissait vraiment pas la demie-mesure.

 _Ce n'est pas étonnant que Sasha ait fini par se mettre avec lui ,_ songea le blond en esquissant un sourire.

— **Mikasa, même au risque de me faire couper en petits morceaux, je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu es beaucoup trop naïve !**

Connie peina à respirer tant son rire l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux tandis qu'il se tenait fermement les côtes.

— **Nous sommes amis,** répéta-t-elle avec les joues légèrement rouges.

— **Bien sûr ! Bien sûr !** rétorqua le petit ami de Sasha en balayant les paroles devant son visage.

— **Mikasa, il faut tout de même reconnaître que depuis qu'il te connait, il a une sorte de... fixette sur toi,** reconnu avec mécontentement Eren la mine chiffonnée de dégoût alors que sa demi-sœur planta son regard orageux dans le sien.

Elle pinça ses lèvres comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à dire des choses méprisante tandis que son regard se plissa légèrement d'agacement.

— **Il ne fait pas une "fixette" sur moi.**

Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de recevoir une nouvelle couche carmin alors qu'elle supportait de moins en moins toute cette attention portée sur elle et sa vie amoureuse.

Elle n'en avait aucune et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Jean lui avait fait part de son affection, mais depuis cette discussion les choses avaient été mises aux points. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il ne se perd pas dans un projet qui ne serait jamais fructueux.

— **Il a une petite amie à présent. Alors, s'il y avait quelque chose avant, c'est fini. Il a tourné la page.**

— **J'imagine mal Jean tourner la page,** marmonna Connie qui avait réussi à stopper son rire pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

Toute la table était du même avis que le garçon aux cheveux courts. Tous sauf Mikasa qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette histoire d'obsession. Jean l'aimait beaucoup, elle le savait, mais pas au point d'être une préoccupation perpétuelle pour lui.

Elle retourna son attention à son repas en ignorant les regards des autres. La soldate en avait assez de cette discussion et elle ne voulait pas être le sujet principal de cette journée qui devait être sous le signe de la tranquillité.

Alors qu'Armin avait proposé un nouveau de sujet de conversation, une voix masculine familière les apostropha soudainement :

— **Vous êtes là ! Les gars, voici Sissi. Sissi, voici les gars,** déclara Jean en souriant nerveusement à la tablée.

Tous relevèrent la tête et un long silence s'installa entre les soldats. Eren avait les yeux écarquillés tout comme Armin tandis que Sasha et Connie peinaient à retenir leur rire.

Seule Mikasa ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite amie de Jean, son visage qui avait préparé un sourire poli se décomposa rapidement pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension et à de la peur.

La jeune femme qui portait récemment l'uniforme du bataillon se tenait timidement près de Jean en souriant alors qu'elle arborait la même coiffure que Mikasa ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge, identique à la sienne.

 _Mais qu'est ce que-_

C'était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. C'était comme si on venait de lui mettre un miroir devant elle sans la prévenir et qu'on l'obligeait à regarder ce que serait sa vie si elle était la petite amie de Jean.

Seigneur, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus effroyable.

Remarquant que tous étaient abasourdis par la copie presque parfaite de Mikasa, Armin décida de briser le silence gênant en s'efforçant d'offrir à la jeune femme un sourire rassurant. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

— **Enchanté de te connaître, je suis Armin. Jean nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

— **Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle chaleureusement en laissant ses deux cercles bruns pétiller de joie.

— **Il nous a caché certaine chose quand même,** se moqua doucement Connie en haussant ses sourcils.

Jean lui jeta un regard assassin alors qu'Eren asséna discrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Connie laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et frotta la partie qu'Eren avait gentiment cognée en signe d'avertissement.

— **Vous voulez manger avec nous ?**

Sissi hocha sa tête frénétiquement alors que Jean se glissa face à Armin tandis que la nouvelle venue se posta face à Mikasa. Installée de cette façon, cela perturba davantage les amis du soldat à la tête de cheval de voir à quel point il s'était efforcé de trouver une fille qui pouvait ressembler à Mikasa.

Alors que les conversations tentèrent de reprendre, la soldate brune qui était si taciturne, sentit le regard brûlant de la nouvelle venue.

— **Tu es Mikasa Ackerman ?** l'interrogea Sissi avec un sourire alors que le « miracle de l'humanité » l'observait avec un visage neutre.

— **Oui.**

— **Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer ! Tu... Tu es très connue...**

— **Connue ?** radota Mikasa comme une enfant qui venait d'apprendre un nouveau mot.

— **Oui, les gens parlent beaucoup de toi.**

— **Quand tu dis les gens, tu parles surtout de Jean, non ?** demanda malicieusement Connie tandis que Mikasa lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

— **En partie oui,** répliqua Sissi légèrement perturbée avant de reprendre. **En ville, les gens te définissent comme une vraie héroïne ! Je dois dire, que je suis assez impressionnée de te rencontrer.**

Mikasa ne su pas quoi répondre aux éloges de la jeune femme qu'elle savait ne pas mériter. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle se définissait.

Contrairement à certain de le bataillon, son but n'était ni de voir l'extérieur, ni d'être admiré par la foule lorsqu'il quittait le cocon sécuritaire des murs. Non, son unique but se trouvait à cette table et n'avait aucune idée du danger qu'il pouvait rencontrer en agissant comme il le faisait.

Mikasa se contenta d'hausser ses épaules en conservant son regard ancré dans celui de Sissi alors qu'elle répondit finalement :

— **Je n'ai rien de spécial. Tu ne me connais pas et tu es impressionnée. Ce n'est pas un peu ridicule ?**

La petite amie de Jean écarquilla des yeux alors qu'elle sentit ses épaules se voûter légèrement sous la remarque froide et si juste de Mikasa.

— **C'est vrai mais... Jean m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur ce que tu as fais. Et je trouve ça admirable.**

Cette fois-ci, Mikasa ne trouva définitivement rien à répondre à ça. Elle coula son regard en direction de Jean avec presque sévérité tandis qu'il se mit à rougir furieusement. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour que cette fille lui dise ce genre de bêtises ?

Mikasa retourna son attention en direction de la fille face à elle avec cette dérangeante sensation d'être en train de la duper d'une certaine façon.

Elle voulait dire à cette jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'admirable et que son petit ami venait de réaliser un fantasme des plus inquiétant, mais quelqu'un d'autre intervient dans la conversation :

— **J'aime beaucoup ton écharpe,** déclara Sasha avec un sourire mutin.

Cela suffit à Sissi pour être remise de son court échange avec Mikasa. La nouvelle venue bomba légèrement sa poitrine en guise de contentement alors qu'elle répondit avec entrain :

— **Oh merci ! C'est Jeanichou qui me l'a offert il y a quelques jours. Il disait qu'elle irait bien avec cette tenue.**

Sasha allait répondre quelque chose mais, le regard noir de Mikasa l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle referma sa bouche et esquissa un sourire à l'intention de Sissi qui commençait à converser avec les amis de Jean. Beaucoup de questions furent posées et la jeune femme se fit un plaisir d'y répondre.

Mikasa la trouva gentille et totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ce qui était assez ironique en soit.

Jean se tenait jalousement près d'elle, jetant de temps à autre des regards en direction de Mikasa. Il voulait voir sa réaction. Voir si elle était jalouse ou bien si elle tenterait de capturer son attention. C'est ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle l'ignora comme à son habitude, écoutant de temps à autre la conservation. Parfois elle intervenait avec calme lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis, mais le reste du temps, elle se contenait d'être silencieuse.

Livaï remarqua à quel point Ackerman était mal à l'aise malgré le change qu'elle essayait de donner. Elle était toujours la même alors qu'elle ne voyait même pas les œillades insistantes que lui faisait Kirstein.

 _Tch,_ _ce mec était un véritable idiot à la dévorer du regard comme ça._ _Idiot mais aussi un vrai goujat à faire ça devant sa nouvelle petite amie. Cette fille s'était sans doute foutue dans une sacrée merde._

Livaï détourna son regard du soldat pour le reporter à nouveau sur Ackerman. Il n'arrivait pas à voir complètement son visage car une partie était dissimulée derrière le rideau ébène de ses cheveux. Il mourrait envie d'y enliser ses longs doigts fins pour les écartés et les rabattre derrières ses oreilles.

Il serra automatiquement sa main qui était posée sur la surface irrégulière de la table en bois, s'interdisant d'imaginer une telle chose.

Sa main qui ne formait à présent plus qu'un poing, se crispa davantage alors que pour la énième fois son cerveau s'amusait à lui rappeler combien la chevelure de la jeune femme était douce au point de s'apparenter à de la soie.

Seigneur, voilà présent qu'il se trouvait une obsession pour les cheveux d'Ackerman !

Furieux, il tourna son regard en direction de sa voisine de table, Petra. Il lorgna la masse rousse de cette dernière avec attention. Elle avait de beaux cheveux et Livaï savait combien la soldate en prenait soin.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir cette même envie d'y glisser ses doigts pour y trouver la même sensation qu'avec Ackerman ? Pourquoi les siens étaient une tentation à eux seuls ? Pourquoi imaginait-il ce rideau noir parfaitement étalés autour du visage de Mikasa alors qu'elle serait étendue sur _son_ lit.

Une image de cette dernière de leur unique nuit passée seul à seule dans sa chambre lui revient en mémoire. Il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un dormir, même lorsqu'il faisait des tours de gardes lors des longues expéditions extra-muros. Pourtant, observer Ackerman dans cette situation l'avait beaucoup plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Livaï revoyait sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser avec lenteur alors que ses cheveux sombres contrastaient étonnement avec la blancheur des draps. C'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Trouver Ackerman fascinante était pire que tout. Cette femme était toujours distante et loin de toute cette merde et ne pensait qu'à son précieux Eren.

 _Putain de gamin._

Lorsque Petra tourna la tête, elle fut surprise du regard de son Caporal. Lui qui avait toujours l'air ennuyé et malheureux, il lui laissait entrevoir se jouer dans son regard un combat inédit et douloureux. Le plus étrange, fut qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle le regardait avec interrogation.

— **Euh... Caporal ?** l'appela-t-elle dans un murmure afin de ne pas interpeller toute la table.

Petra savait combien son supérieur n'appréciait pas d'être prit par surprise et encore moins lorsque le nombre de personnes pouvait être aussi élevé. Elle se racla la gorge alors qu'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement. Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci il cligna des yeux avant de reprendre son regard habituel.

— **Vous allez bien ?**

Son ton prudent fit froncer les sourcils du Caporal.

— **Oui, pourquoi ?**

— **Vous aviez l'air perdu dans vos pensées...**

— **Tch. Ce n'est rien Petra.**

Elle lui offrit un sourire bien qu'elle ne soit pas convaincue. Elle savait combien son Caporal pouvait prendre sur lui pour donner le change afin de n'inquiéter personne.

Non, il ne voulait pas inquiéter, il voulait se montrer indestructible pour ne pas souffrir. Elle se corrigeait régulièrement dans son esprit en s'accordant un soupire de mécontentement. Elle respectait beaucoup cet homme qui était un soldat hors pair mais, qui restait cependant un être humain qui peinait encore beaucoup avec les sentiments.

Pendant une seconde, elle fut tentée de lui proposer son aide en lui expliquant qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin de parler, même de choses insignifiantes, mais une nouvelle fois, elle se retient.

Cela ne servait à rien car, il lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle se contenta d'hocher sa petite tête rousse avant de se retourner vers Auruo pour reprendre part à leur débat.

Livaï dut retenir son soupire alors qu'il se sentait stupide d'avoir été prit en pleine réflexion par Petra. Cependant, il préférait que ce soit par elle que par la scientifique ou par le Major. Il se tendit irrémédiablement à cette pensée et laissa son regard couler en direction de ce dernier. S'il l'avait vu, Livaï était certain qu'il ferait un tour dans le bureau d'Erwin pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Et ça, c'était une chose dont-il n'avait pas envie.

Il tenta d'écouter les conversations autour de lui, mais son regard était perpétuellement aimanté à Ackerman. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un sourire en direction de la fille que Kirstein semblait avoir décidé d'affubler comme le miracle de l'humanité.

Livaï se surprit à penser que malgré tous les efforts que ce type tenterait, jamais personne ne réussirait à être comme Mikasa Ackerman. Personne n'aurait le même regard qu'elle ou encore la même façon de pincer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

Ni même cette manière qu'elle avait de plissé son petit nez lorsqu'elle nettoyait quelque chose d'immonde. Un sourire léger fit ourlet les lèvres du brun alors qu'il l'observait plus franchement cette fois-ci.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment sourire. La seule fois où il avait assisté à ce spectacle rare était cette fameuse nuit où elle avait oublié leurs différents. Il voulait voir ça à nouveau, il voulait vivre ça à nouveau parce que...

 _Parce_ _que putain qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon._

Perdu dans sa torpeur, Livaï fit pas attention à la scientifique qui le lorgnait en coin. Un sourire satisfait barrait les lèvres de la femme tandis qu'elle se pencha discrètement vers lui :

— **Et après, tu dis ne pas la mater,** chuchota Hanji à l'oreille de son ami **. À la regardez comme ça tu vas finir par l'user**.

Livaï se tendit immédiatement en détournant son regard en direction d'Hanji. Il la foudroya du regard en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que la scientifique arrivait si facilement à voir à travers lui.

Est-ce que ses putain de lunettes lui permettaient de faire ça ? Il n'aimait pas la façon dont-elle avait vu si aisément que Mikasa Ackerman avait de l'effet sur lui.

Un effet dévastateur qui lui faisait toujours faire faire des choses dignes d'un adolescent en chaleur. Il se moquait souvent de Kirstein et pourtant il n'était pas mieux. Au contraire, il était pire. Il se surprit à envier ce gamin, tout comme il enviait Eren d'être aussi proche d'elle et d'avoir des regards tendres de sa part.

Il pinça ses lèvres avec sévérité en chassant ses pensées bien trop tordues de son esprit en se sermonnant mentalement.

— **Tu joues les voyeurs, Shorty ?** ricana-t-elle avec toute la discrétion dont elle était dotée.

Le Major tourna la tête dans leur direction tandis que Livaï grogna en foudroyant la scientifique du regard. Erwin fut amusé de voir la réaction de son Caporal ainsi qu'intrigué. Habituellement, lorsqu'Hanji le titillait avec ce genre de sujet, il restait impassible, buvant son thé en fixant un point invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il réagissait avec plus de hargne.

— **Arrête tes conneries, lunette de merde et bouffe ton putain de repas.**

— **Tu devrais manger le tien.**

— **Je n'ai pas faim,** lâcha-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue.

— **Ah ça, c'est à cause de l'amour !**

— **Tu vas la fermer !** siffla-t-il en jetant des regards à chaque coin de la table pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu sa cinglée d'amie.

— **Roh ! Soit gentil, je sais bien que tu es timide mais, la regarder de loin comme ça, ça fait vraiment pervers.**

— **Tch, je te conseil de stopper tes putains de fantasmes.**

— **Tu veux parler de tes fantasmes, Shorty ?!** s'écria-t-elle avec fougue en bondissant sur ses deux pieds au point que tous les membres du bataillon d'exploration tournèrent leur attention vers eux.

Le Caporal cultiva son regard ennuyé, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Il haussa ses sourcils et s'empara du poignet de la scientifique pour l'obliger à se rasseoir à côté de lui. Il l'attira vers le banc d'un geste sec alors qu'il foudroya du regard l'ensemble de la salle en faisant résonner un « _Tch_ ».

— **Y a un putain de problème pour quelqu'un**? siffla-t-il en tendant sa main en direction de sa tasse de thé alors qu'un silence lourd planait dans la pièce.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne lui répondit. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, les soldats reprirent leurs conversations avec plus ou moins de naturels. Pourtant aucun n'osait jeter un regard en direction du Caporal.

Ils connaissaient tous son tempérament et s'interposer à cet homme avait un prix. Alors que tout le monde fuyait son regard sombre, une seule personne continuait de le scruter avec insistance.

 _Ackerman,_ pensa-t-il avec sévérité en plongeant ses pupilles grises dans celle de la femme.

Malgré ses efforts à garder un regard impassible, de la curiosité pouvait se lire dans ses deux immenses cercles pâles. Leur contact visuel ne dura quelques secondes avant que la soldate brise le maigre lien qui les unissait.

Il lâcha un court souffle avant de se lever avec lenteur pour sortir du réfectoire en ignorant les regards interloqués dans son dos. Cela lui était égal que le bataillon tout entier l'ai regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras.

Les deux seules et uniques choses qui le dérangeaient étaient la perspicacité d'Hanji et son obsession pour la chevelure sombre et brillante de Mikasa Ackerman.

Cela devenait un putain de problème pour lui par qu'il commençait à avoir la nette impression de devenir fou.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Mikasa n'attendit pas le reste de ses camarades pour quitter le réfectoire. L'épisode de la petite amie de Jean l'avait légèrement perturbé. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Armin et Eren la rejoins en affichant un sourire contrit. Eren grimaça un peu avant de déclarer :

— **Alors là, c'est vraiment flippant...**

— **Aucun commentaire,** marmonna Mikasa à l'encontre de son ami alors qu'Armin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

— **Aller, c'est tout de même drôle,** déclara ce dernier.

— **Si tu trouves ça drôle, j'en suis ravie,** lâcha la jeune femme avec amertume.

— **Le prend pas mal, Mikasa. C'est juste comique de voir qu'il est désespéré à ce point.**

— **Pour être désespéré, il l'est !** proclama Eren en levant ses yeux verts au ciel. **Ce mec est vraiment un psychopathe pour faire ce genre de truc.**

— **Il est amoureux,** le défendit doucement Armin tandis que Mikasa restait impassible. **On fait parfois des trucs idiots quand on est amoureux.**

— **Vraiment ? Je te trouve plutôt bien informé sur le sujet,** asséna Eren en jetant un regard curieux au soldat blond.

Ceci suffit à déclencher un rougissement soudain sur le visage du tacticien qui détourna son regard. Malgré qu'il ait réussit à prendre de l'assurance, Armin restait toujours Armin avec ses maladresses et sa timidité.

Mikasa esquissa un sourire compatissant à son ami qui bafouillait comme il le pouvait alors qu'Eren se moqua gentiment des rougeurs de son ami.

— **Tu as quelqu'un en vu, Arm' ?**

— **Qu-Quoi ?! Non ! Voyons, non !**

— **Tu es sûr ?**

— **Eren, arrête. Ca le met mal à l'aise** , intervient la soldate d'une voix monotone.

— **Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ?**

— **Il nous le dira s'il en a envie. À sa place, j'aimerai qu'on me laisse tranquille.**

Le petit nez du garçon de plissa d'agacement en rétorquant à sa sœur avec moquerie :

— **Ça ne risque pas, vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec les autres.**

— **Eren !** s'exclama Armin choqué par le franc parlé de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Il ne faisait qu'exposer qu'une évidence qui était pour le moins tragique. Armin ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour contrer les propos lourds de son meilleur ami.

Le tacticien devait bien avouer que la jeune femme était sous-qualifiée en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, mais delà à lui balancer ce genre de choses en pleines figures... Il vit Eren croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine avec une moue enfantine après que le blond l'ai reprit comme un enfant ayant dit un gros mot.

— **C'est vrai, Mikasa. Tu es toujours distante avec tout le monde. Le jour où tu nous diras que quelqu'un t'intéresse, les titans seront dégommés par les pommes de terre de Sasha.**

— **J'aime ma tranquillités, il n'y a rien de mal à ça,** rétorqua-t-elle avec son calme habituel.

La soldate n'avait jamais comprit ce reproche que lui faisait souvent Eren. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où elle avait neuf ans et qu'elle devait se sociabiliser avec les autres enfants. Elle se souvenait de cette époque où elle avait fraîchement intégré la famille Jäger.

La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la petite école du district où ils vivaient elle avait cru vive une des expériences les plus pénible.

Ils y avaient tant d'enfants, tous souriants, s'amusant les uns avec les autres. Des petits îlots de têtes échevelés se formaient naturellement à chaque pause et cela terrorisait Mikasa. Elle se souvenait de cette sensation désagréable dans son ventre lorsqu'elle balayait la zone où les enfants pouvaient jouer.

Par instinct, elle recherchait le crâne brun de son frère adoptif dans l'espoir de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de secoure. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine si fort, qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en échappe.

Elle se souvenait du nombre incroyable de fois qu'elle avait agrippé son écharpe pour y enfouir le bas de son visage pour respirer l'odeur rassurante d'Eren.

Elle se souvenait de la façon dont ses poumons se gonflaient au point d'exploser. Son petit coffre couvert du tissu rouge sang se serrait perpétuellement lorsque son regard se posait sur la silhouette frêle du garçon, à qui elle devait tout.

— **Eren,** avait-elle murmurer en tentant d'étirer ses lèvres pour lui sourire en vain.

Même à Eren, elle peinait à sourire. Le passé qu'ils avaient ensembles devait certainement la contraindre à être la joyeuse petite fille qu'elle désirait ardemment d'être. Pourtant ce souhait lui paraissait être hors de sa portée.

Cette fois-là pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu être compréhensif ou agréable avec elle. Au contraire, il avait été si facilement irritable, que sa mâchoire s'était crispée et ses yeux plissés de colère alors qu'il peinait à articuler :

— **Fiche-moi la paix et va voir les autres.**

— **Mais je veux rester avec toi,** avait-elle dit avec prudence d'une voix toujours aussi fluette.

— **Si tu me colles comme ça, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire d'autres amis.**

Mikasa avait froncé les sourcils devant la rudesse des paroles de son frère adoptif. D'autres amis ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'en avoir d'autres alors qu'Armin et elle étaient présents chaque jour pour lui.

Ce n'est que plus tard, en intégrant l'armée, qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre ce besoin viscéral qui tenaillait Eren. Il avait besoin d'être entouré car il avait toujours connu l'amour des autres et de ses proches et jamais le rejet.

Il n'avait pas vécu cette sensation désagréable d'être pointé du doigt et dénigré par les autres alors qu'il traversait une rue ou qu'il était en compagnie de ses parents.

Il n'y a que lors du procès qu'il avait vécu ça et même si encore maintenant quelques soldats le regardaient avec un regard mauvais et méfiant, la majorité le traitait avec respect et admiration. Il était le garçon titan qui pouvait les sauver de toute cette horreur. Mikasa fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit son demi-frère s'exclamer :

— **Je dois y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire.**

— **Quoi ? Mais Eren, avec les autres ont avaient pour projet cet après-midi d'aller se poser dans un des dortoirs pour jouer aux cartes et discuter.**

Le soldat brun grimaça, mécontent de décevoir ses amis alors qu'il voyait dans les deux grands cercles bleus d'Armin de l'espoir. Cette vision accentua la grimace du garçon. Pourtant, même cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de les laisser de côté de cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il voulait faire était beaucoup trop important.

— **C'est important, je ne peux pas laisser ce truc tomber.**

— **Mais, Hanji dit qu'elle te laissait tranquille aujourd'hui, c'est tellement rare,** lui rappela Armin en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

— **Désolé, mais je viendrai dès que j'aurai fini ce truc.**

— **On peut peut-être t'aider pour que ça aille plus vite ?**

— **Non !**

Eren se gela sur place alors que ses yeux s'agrandir imperceptiblement. Si cela avait été d'autres personnes, cette réaction serait passé inaperçu, mais Mikasa et Armin connaissaient trop le garçon titan pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Armin sentit comme un poids qui s'écroulait sur ses épaules en réalisant qu'Eren était entrain de lui cacher quelque chose.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était confronté à cette situation. Habituellement, ils se disaient tous sans laisser passer le moindre détail. Où était passé cette époque où Mikasa, Eren et lui se réfugiaient dans le grenier de son grand-père pour lire des histoires sur le monde extérieurs.

Ils étaient des enfants curieux, assoiffés de connaissances sur ce qui pouvait se trouver derrières les immenses remparts de pierres. Armin avait toujours été celui qui l'enrôlait ses amis dans ses désirs d'explorations et d'aventures.

Eren avait rapidement été séduit par la liberté qui pouvait être acquise derrière les murs tandis que Mikasa restait fidèle à elle-même, ne désirant que les protéger des horreurs qui pourraient se mettre en travers de leurs chemins.

Ils avaient toujours tous partagés des bagarres avec les petits durs du district aux titans qui les avaient forcés à quitter leurs vies paisibles et si simple. Alors savoir qu'Eren leur cachaient des choses lui fendait le cœur.

— **Je veux dire, je dois le faire tout seul,** asséna le soldat titan avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne avant de laisser un rire nerveux s'échapper de sa gorge.

 _Il pense réellement nous convaincre en faisant ça ?_ s'interrogea Mikasa avec une pointe de colère. Elle serra faiblement ses poings le long de son corps alors qu'elle scruta son frère adoptif d'un œil suspicieux. La soldate n'aimait pas que son frère lui cache des choses qui pourraient être dangereux pour lui.

— **Ce doit-être quelque chose d'important alors,** fit Mikasa d'une voix monotone. **J'espère que** ** _cette chose importante_** **ne te mettra pas en danger.**

Comme elle s'y attendait, Eren leva les yeux au ciel en laissant sa poitrine se dégonfler avec rudesse. Il allait encore une fois s'emporter et se mettre en colère, irrité par l'attitude protectrice de la soldate.

— **Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, Mikasa ! Je suis grand et je sais me débrouiller seul, alors cesse de me fliquer comme ça tout le temps,** cingla-t-il avant de tourner les talons dans la direction opposée où ses amis allaient.

Mikasa et Armin observèrent leur meilleur ami disparaître au bout d'un couloir. Le soldat blond avait conservé son expression perplexe tandis qu'il laissa son regard couler en direction de la soldate dont les lèvres pincées montraient également son inquiétude.

— **Je suis sûr que c'est rien,** tenta Armin en se tournant vers son amie qui resta silencieuse. **Et puis, c'est Eren. Il a toujours couru partout sans prendre le temps de respirer.**

La jeune femme opina brièvement de la tête tandis que son esprit tournait autour d'un seul et unique prénom : Annie. Etait-ce elle que son frère adoptif allait voir ? Elle serra ses poings de colère en jaugea si l'idée de le suivre était une bonne chose ou non.

Elle resta impassible, fixant le bout du couloir où le garçon titan avait disparu. Elle ne remarqua pas le blond qui s'était penché pour examiner le visage son visage. Ses lèvres étaient tordues par la contrariée et son nez légèrement plissée.

— **Mikasa ?**

— **Allons y Armin, les autres doivent nous attendre,** déclara-t-elle reprenant son chemin sans remarquer le regard soucieux du soldat blond dans son dos.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Le garçon titan courrait à tout rompre dans les couloirs du bataillon d'exploration, le cœur courant dans sa gorge. Il était nerveux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un mot dans sa chambre.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec un autre soldat juste pour cela. C'était un des rares privilèges que lui avait accordé le Major Erwin.

Le cadet glissa sa main dans une des poches arrière de son pantalon et serra avec contentement le morceau de papier qu'il se promettait de ranger avec tous les autres dans la soirée.

Eren laissa un grand sourire se plaquer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sorti du bâtiment pour se diriger vers les écuries. Son cœur bondissait une nouvelle fois au point qu'il eut l'impression qu'il grimpait dans sa gorge.

Cette dernière se noua d'angoisse et d'excitation alors qu'il put voir la silhouette de la femme qu'il venait rejoindre, se détacher d'une des portes des écuries. Lorsque le regard émeraude du cadet Jäger rencontra celui d'Annie, un voile carmin s'abattit sur ses joues.

Il était toujours fiévreux et incapable de penser lorsqu'il gravitait autour de la soldate blonde. Elle avait quelque chose de magnétique qui l'attirait depuis le jour où ils avaient combattus ensembles et qu'elle l'avait mis aisément à terre.

Elle avait l'air toujours d'être en dehors de tout le reste du monde, de s'en extraire avec une aura qui faisait frémir Eren. Cette fille l'intriguait et abattait facilement les barrières qui avait ériger sans le vouloir tout autour de lui. Il s'arrêta de courir et parcouru les derniers mètres entre eux avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable en espérant ne pas paraître ridicule.

— **Je vois que tu as eu mon mot,** affirma-t-elle en se détachant de la surface en bois alors qu'un sourire séducteur barrait ses lèvres.

— **Comme tous les autres,** affirma Eren alors que son sourire niais ne le quitta pas. **Je suis content de te voir.**

Il se planta face à elle et sentit son sang pomper à tout rompre dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression que rencontrer Annie était une expérience incroyable qui était comme se laisser tomber en chute libre et se sauver de justesse avant de s'écraser. Elle l'étudia avec sérieux avant qu'un coin de sa bouche se retrousse faiblement. Ses yeux si bleus brillaient de malice alors qu'un de sourcils parfaitement dessiné s'arqua légèrement.

— **Tu es essoufflé.**

— **J'ai couru.**

— **Tu es tout rouge.**

— **J'étais pressé de te voir,** avoua Eren en faisant un pas brusque dans sa direction pour être plus proche de la soldate blonde.

Son corps tremblait légèrement d'appréhension alors que son sourire aurait fait mal aux joues à n'importe qui en le voyant. Annie mordit brièvement sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

— **Je suis flattée.**

Sa voix posée et calme contrastait avec le regard pétillant de la jeune femme qui déclencha un feu au creux du ventre du garçon. Il bomba légèrement son torse alors qu'à son tour, la blonde fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres de son ami.

— **Regardez-moi ce visage** , fit-elle en laissant ses lèvres s'ourlet d'amusement tandis qu'elle penchait légèrement sa tête. **Tu es si rouge. C'est si mignon.**

— **Oh... Tu... Hum... Tu me trouves mignon ?** demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

— **Qui ne le ferait pas ?**

Une vague de chaleur submergea le soldat titan alors qu'Annie se rapprochait de lui à nouveau, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place. Cette fille lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet et il devait bien avouer que cela était toujours plus qu'appréciables. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il articula péniblement :

— **Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

Il frissonna en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche en espérant voir aucun de ses amis. Ses rencontres avec Annie étaient des moments particuliers qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et dont-il ne voulait perdre aucune seconde. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en songeant qu'elle était très près de lui au point de sentir son parfum lui titiller les narines.

Une vague de plaisir incommensurable le submergea alors qu'elle fit un petit pas en arrière pour mettre un distance. Il savait que cela n'avait rien de bien méchant, mais il se sentit tout de même déçu.

— **Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?** l'interrogea-t-il en se sentant gonfler à bloque.

— **Je pensais te laisser choisir aujourd'hui.**

— **Les autres prévois de rester dans les dortoirs. Ce serait peut-être bien qu'on aille ensemble à la lisière de la forêt.**

— **Pourquoi pas ?**

Il fut satisfait de la réponse de la blonde et tendit doucement sa main en direction de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais été nerveux de cette façon. Même lorsqu'il devait combattre un titan. Bon sang ce n'était qu'une main et il avait l'impression que cela était plus compliqué que lorsqu'il avait dû reboucher ce fichu mur.

Il glissa timidement sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. Ses gestes étaient lents et prudents alors que son visage était rouge de gêne. Il critiquait sa demi-sœur, mais il n'était pas plus expérimenté qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation amoureuse. Cependant, ce qui les différenciait était sa capacité à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son crâne et cela le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Eren mordit l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il sentit Annie se figer devant l'audace dont il faisait preuve en s'approchant d'elle de cette façon. Il fut transpercé par le regard si profond de la jeune femme et un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit la blonde serrer sa main en retour. La pression délicate de la jeune femme sur ses doigts le fit écarquiller des yeux. Il aurait voulu profiter de ce lien pour la tirer vers lui et l'envelopper de ses bras, mais il n'osa pas. Cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop ridicule, même pour lui. Il voulait être patient et découvrir ce qui provoquait toutes ces choses chez lui quand il se retrouvait avec la soldate.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers la forêt où ils s'installèrent sur une petite partie à l'abri des regards indiscrets, en retrait de la zone d'entraînement où Mikasa et Armin avaient eux leur incident. Lorsqu'ils furent assit, ni Eren et ni Annie ne parlèrent. Ils se contentaient de fixer l'horizon en savourant la présence de l'autre. Le silence était quelque chose que la femme chérissait et qu'Eren avait fini par accepter. Lui qui était souvent si bruyant trouvait cela au début assez pénible à supporter, pensant qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à ce dire. Il voulait combler le silence en espérant que cela plairait à la blonde. Mais il avait vite compris que cela était inutile. Il acceptait petit à petit ces temps sans le moindre bruit et se contentait de faire des petits cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Ce petit rituel de rendez-vous secret durait depuis la dernière expédition extra-muros où Eren avait faillit une nouvelle fois être tué. Annie s'était rendue à son chevet après qu'il ait apprit que c'était elle qui l'avait porté jusqu'à la charrette des blessés. Cela lui avait fait une drôle de sensation que cela ne soit pas Mikasa.

Malgré que sa demi-soeur soit obsédée par sa sécurité, cela était toujours grisant pour le garçon de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui. Alors lorsque ce fut Annie, il avait senti une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et qui le rendait maladroit et nerveux.

Ils avaient commencés en mangeant un soir ensemble au réfectoire en prenant garde que leurs amis respectifs ne soient pas présents. Puis, ils avaient décidés naturellement de prolonger l'expérience en se retrouvant à chaque fois dans un endroit différent. C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant pour le garçon.

C'était toujours elle qui décidait quand ils devaient se voir. Elle lui laissait un petit mot étrange sur son lit qu'il récupérait généralement dans la soirée. Il laissa un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres en songeant qu'il avait pensé encore une fois qu'à elle la veille.

Il voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais sa langue semblait trop lourde pour former le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait que savourer l'instant. Il ne voulait que ça. Il inspira profondément, laissant ses poumons se gonfler de plaisir alors qu'il scrutait les arbres qui les entouraient.

Seuls les bruits des oiseaux perturbaient le calme qui régnait dans la forêt. Il ne remarqua pas le visage de la soldate blonde qui s'était approchée du sien imperceptiblement. Il n'y a que quand ils étaient seuls, qu'elle se permettait d'être aussi audacieuse et démonstrative.

Eren avait compris qu'il y existait deux Annie. La première était froide et peu accommodante. C'était celle-ci qu'il voyait lorsqu'il y avait du monde tout autour d'eux. Lorsqu'elle devait interagir avec les autres. Elle préférait cependant être de ce genre de personne qui appréciait être en solitaire et qui évitait de se lier d'amitié avec les autres recrues. Seuls Bertolt et Reiner avaient eux ce privilège.

La deuxième était la plus présente dans l'esprit du garçon. Elle était provocatrice, mutine et n'avait aucun filtre lorsqu'elle s'exprimait au point que le soldat n'avait jamais cru pouvoir autant rougir en aussi peu de temps. Il aimait la façon dont elle le faisait se sentir et cette ambiguïté qu'elle instaurait entre eux.

Lorsqu'il commençait à comprendre la façon dont elle agissait, elle réussissait à faire ou dire quelque chose qui le faisait une nouvelle fois se perdre.

Elle était un véritable mystère et c'était ça qui lui plaisait.

Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête pour la regarder qu'il fut surprit de la voir si proche de lui. Son odeur envoûtante envahissait ses narines, s'imposant dans chaque coin de son cerveau. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son esprit ne connaissait plus que son visage, son odeur et sa voix.

— **Tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ?**

— **Bien sûr !** s'exclama-t-il en hochant sa tête alors qu'il reprit en espérant ne pas rougir à nouveau. **Je suis toujours impatient qu'on se retrouve parce que la plupart du temps je me sens... seul sans toi.**

Il voulu grimacer alors que les mots s'échappait de ses lèvres. Cela sonnait de façon ridicule à ses oreilles, mais tout ceci était sincère. Elle l'étudia quelques secondes d'un air neutre avant d'opiner à son tour :

— **Bien. Parce que j'apprécie ça aussi.**

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux alors que leurs mains se tenaient toujours, leurs doigts enchevêtrés les uns avec les autres.

Eren se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi comblé de toute sa vie depuis la tragique disparition de sa mère. Il avait été heureux bien entendu avec ses amis mais, jamais de cette façon. Jamais en ayant l'impression de se sentir entier et invincible.

Lui qui était toujours dans l'ombre de sa soldate de soeur.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le garçon titan, il se sentait comme naviguer dans un lac parsemé de gros cailloux avec une frégate. Il pinça ses lèvres en pensant à son Caporal-chef qui devait supporté le poids d'être considéré comme étant « l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité ».

La jeune garçon n'avait jamais comprit le dédain qu'avait le soldat pour ce titre, mais plus il grandissait, plus il pouvait imaginer au travers de son expérience du fardeau que cela pouvait-être.

Ne jamais décevoir personne alors que paradoxalement, tout le monde s'attendait d'une certaine façon à être déçu. C'était comme si on connaissait la façon dont il allait mourir mais, sans connaître la date.

À ses pensées morbides, le garçon laissa un soupire lourd s'échapper de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention d'Annie.

— **Tu t'ennuis ?**

— **Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !**

— **Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton adorable petite tête, Eren ?** ronronna Annie en s'approchant légèrement du garçon rougissant de plaisir.

— **Je pense à des choses stupides.**

— **Moi aussi.**

— **Vraiment ?**

— **Oui. Je me demandais si nous n'étions pas dans cet enfer, si nous étions juste toi et moi, accepterais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ?** murmura-t-elle en tendant son cou en direction de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il fut surprit des propos de la soldate blonde et ne sut comment réagir sans paraître idiot ou ridicule à ses yeux.

— **Nous l'avons déjà fais.**

— **Je voulais dire, manger en tête à tête loin de tout ça,** précisa-t-elle en laissant son regard glisser en direction des lèvres du garçon.

— **J-Je,** commença-t-il en bafouillant faiblement alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il avait l'impression de mourir sur place tandis que la femme approcha sa bouche lentement en serrant tendrement la main du garçon qui tremblait de plaisir. Il l'implorait du regard de cesser de le tourmenter de cette façon tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sous la pression.

— **Nous serions juste nous et non des soldats,** reprit-elle alors que brossa ses lèvres contre la joue brûlante d'Eren avant de reculer pour à nouveau voir son visage.

— **Annie...**

— **Tu m'accompagnerais jusqu'à la porte,** continua-t-elle en fixant les lèvres de son compagnon. **On se raconterait des choses stupides comme on peut le faire là. Tu serais tout rouge et je me demanderai quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à m'embrasser.**

— **Annie je-**

— **Mais c'est quelque chose d'impossible, n'est-ce pas,** déclara-t-elle avec regret en se retirant subitement pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle fut heureuse de le voir suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il avait ces dernières entrouvertes et le souffle court. Son visage était entièrement recouvert d'une couche de rouge qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage d'un être humain et elle sentit de la satisfaction et de la fierté d'avoir un effet si dévastateur sur le garçon titan.

Annie le vit ouvrir et refermer sa bouche, certainement totalement perdu à cause des propos qu'elle venait de proférer. Il bégeya à plusieurs reprises avant de secouer la tête en déclarant :

— **Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ce serait quelque chose d'impossible ?**

— **Parce que tu seras toujours suivis par ton chien de garde, s** e moqua-t-elle gentiment en faisant la moue.

Il fronça ses sourcils, analysant les propos de la jeune femme avant de demander d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë :

— **Mikasa ?**

— **Oui. Il faut dire qu'elle est occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre ses derniers temps.**

Annie lui avait dit ça en affichant un sourire mutin qui frappa le soldat qui avait tiqué au sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire.

— **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

— **Tu n'es pas au courant ?** demanda-t-elle en laissant ses yeux s'élargir de surprise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant son visage tandis qu'Eren sentit son cœur être au bord de ses lèvres. De quelle foutue façon sa sœur adoptive pouvait-être occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-elle des ennuis au sein du bataillon ?

La connaissant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui en ferait jamais part au risque de la mettre en danger. Il serra son poing libre et sentit la curiosité lui ronger l'estomac. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'agacement avant de demander à la soldate blonde d'une voix exigeante :

— **De quoi il s'agit Annie ?**

— **Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui devrais te le dire,** fit-elle en grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard d'Eren de l'impatience et aussi une pointe de colère.

— **Annie, nous sommes amis et s'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir sur ma demi-sœur, alors dit-le moi.**

Elle poussa un bref soupire avant le planter sans vergogne son regard dans celui du brun et lâcha d'un seul tenant :

— **J'ai appris qu'elle était sortie un matin de la chambre du Caporal.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 _ **Ne tuez pas Annie j'en ai encore besoin. En plus Eren serait triste...**_

 _ **J'espère que cette coupure n'est pas trop sadique *sifflote innocemment***_


	9. 9 - Discussion nocturne

**NOTE AUTEURE :** _ **Bonjour à tous ! Et toutes !**_

 _ **Déjà un grand merci pour tous les commentaires ainsi que les votes, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un retour, même par un petit vote sur le travail produit ! Une note très courte pour cette fois-ci car, le chapitre sera un peu plus court que les précédents. Eh oui on n'atteint pas les 11.000 mots XD**_

 _ **Bien que j'ai coupé le précédent en deux (oui cette partie devait bien être intégrée au chapitre 8), il reste cependant dense, mais j'espère fluide et intéressant pour vous.**_

 _ **J'ai dû aussi coupé ce chapitre en deux (il tapait dans les 17 000 mots)… Je me désespère moi-même… Mais je posterai toujours aussi régulièrement au moins !**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à lutter contre la quantité d'informations que je veux vous transmettre.**_

 _ **Que voulez vous SNK m'inspire plus que de raison. Enfin surtout le Rivamika.**_

 _ **Dans tous les cas, encore merci de suivre cette histoire, c'est un plaisir de l'écrire. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre a été écrit avec cette musique dans mes oreilles : «**_ _ **Solider**_ _ **» de Fleurie.**_

 _ **Maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 _ **Discussion nocturne**_

La journée s'était déroulée sans accro.

Ni Mikasa, ni Armin n'avait vu Eren de toute la journée ce qui chagrina la soldate. La trahison qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Annie ne semblait pas la quitter. Cet idiot n'avait aucune conscience du danger dans lequel il s'obstinait à mettre les deux pieds pour s'y ensevelir jusqu'au cou.

Elle lui en voulait de les abandonnés pour cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Certes, il ne lui avait pas dis clairement que c'était elle qu'il était allé voir, mais sa nervosité avait parlé pour lui.

Un nombre de scénarios incalculables traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme qui s'efforçait de le pas bondir sur ses deux pieds pour partir à sa recherche, quitte à retourner tout le camp.

Cette fille était bien meilleure soldat qu'Eren et cela fit augmenter son angoisse. Elle pourrait sans aucun problème le détruire physiquement sans aucun problème. Mikasa sentit ses poings se serrer fermement tandis que la peur grimpa d'un cran dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle hurlait de rage et d'inquiétude en songeant qu'il se trouvait certainement seule avec Leonhardt. C'était son instinct qui l'alarma. Le même instinct qui grondait dans son estomac et son crâne lorsqu'elle était confrontée au regard sauvage de Reiner. Ce type immonde.

 _Ils ont un truc qui cloche,_ pensa-t-elle avec assurance.

Elle pinça ses lèvres alors qu'elle écoutait comme toujours d'une oreille la discussion animée qui se tenait dans le dortoir de Jean et d'Armin. Elle était entre deux mondes et elle avait réussi à gérer cette idée depuis longtemps.

Elle appréciait ce genre de moment même si elle ne l'avait jamais confessé à personnes. Observer ses amis s'amuser, rire ensembles et se chamailler pour des choses futiles étaient comme une fenêtre loin de l'armée, des titans et de la mort. Loin des préoccupations horribles qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne.

Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie normale comme celle des autres personnes de son âge. Si on lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était enfant qu'à son âge elle serait une tueuse de titans et que son demi-frère en serait un, elle aurait couru le plus loin possible pour échapper à tout ça avec Eren sous le bras. Elle ne désirait pas que son frère affronte toute cette horreur seul.

Mais cela n'était pas possible. Elle était faite pour ça. Non pas parce que c'était naturel, mais parce qu'elle avait une mission, un rôle important qui mobilisait toute son énergie. Avant même qu'elle ne le sache, elle était pré-destinée à faire face à toute cette horreur. Elle sentit sa peau la picoter et elle se dégoûta soudainement alors que son regard était dans le vague. Elle s'écœurait à l'idée d'être cette chose qui tuait sans cesse et qui faisait en sorte de ne rien ressentir. Pourtant c'était grâce à cette façon d'être qu'elle arrivait encore à survivre et à protéger Eren et Armin de ce monde qui lui rappelait combien la vie était cruelle.

Tuer ou se faire tuer. C'était la première règle qu'elle avait apprise quand ces hommes avaient troués l'estomac de son père et haché le corps de sa mère. Eren lui avait demandé de se battre et de ne pas abandonné et c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour. Elle entendait à chaque fois la voix du garçon titan lui hurler de se relever et d'avancer.

Mikasa avait des facilités déconcertantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de trancher, détruire ou bien même tuer. On la félicitait ou encore on l'admirait pour tous ces actes qui en soit étaient abominables.

Certains pensaient même qu'elle avait un intérêt pour ces jeux de massacres. Qu'elle y prenait goût. Si seulement ils savaient combien elle se révulsait lorsqu'elle voyait son image dans un miroir quand ils rentraient de missions sans la majorité de ses compagnons. À chaque fois, elle coulait un regard en direction des chefs d'escouades en s'interrogeant sur la façon dont-ils pouvaient gérer cette torture quotidienne.

Au début, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient habitués en voyant leurs visages impassibles quand les villageois les huaient. Mais avec le temps, elle avait compris que c'était tout le contraire. Chaque retour était une nouvelle défaite qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Perdre des proches, des amis, des compagnons. Cela faisait parti du jeu. Du moins, si elle pouvait bien appeler ça un jeu. Pourtant, bien souvent elle se sentait comme un point lorsqu'elle entendait la façon dont Erwin parlait avec les mécènes des expéditions extra-muros. Mourir était comme une partie de dé pour eux.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté ça, mais contrairement à son demi-frère, Mikasa arrivait à percevoir cette possibilité dans chacune de leurs missions.

Elle pouvait se souvenir d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ian Dietrich avant de partir dans le district de Trost. Il lui avait dis une chose qui l'avait marqué tant par sa justesse que par sa terrible réalité :

 _"Toutes les vies s'arrêtes un jour. S'inquiéter pour les autres, n'est jamais un avantage, Ackerman"._

Les paroles de l'homme avaient raisonnés dans son esprit aussi violemment qu'elles l'avaient effrayés. Cet homme qui se souciait tant de ses camarades lui avait dis ça avec un pragmatisme brut.

Ceci était devenu peu à peu le mantra de la soldate qui y songeait à chaque fois qu'elle devait sortir avec son titan de frère et son meilleur ami blond. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs vies s'arrêtent avant la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir de cette façon, mais de façon naturelle.

La seule chose qui la poussait à participer à cette guerre aux titans étaient Eren et Armin. Elle ne voulaient pas les abandonnés, eux, les derniers vestiges de son passé le plus paisible et heureux.

 _Ils sont ma famille et ils sont sous ma protection,_ pensa-t-elle avec force et détermination.

Ils n'y a qu'eux qui méritaient qu'elle sacrifie sa vie.

Elle repensa aux paroles de la petite amie de Jean et elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était quelqu'un de connue avec un regard brillant d'admiration et de respect. C'était cette lueur qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Les gens la regardaient comme si elle était la solution à tout leur problème. Comme si elle était une machine indestructible qui tranchaient les nuques des titans sans que cela ne lui demande aucun effort. Comme si cela était anodin pour elle.

Elle était forte physiquement et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. La soldate savait qu'elle pouvait briser les os de n'importe lequel de ses camarades de combats sans être épuisée, mais elle n'avait pas cette inconscience que certains avaient et qu'elle enviait.

Elle voulait ne pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette peine et cette tristesse qui l'accablait à chacune des pertes du bataillon. Elle ne voulait pas voir les corps désarticulés des autres soldats qui avaient un jour échanger un regard avec elle. Qui lui faisaient confiances aveuglément parce qu'elle était la femme la plus forte de l'humanité ou parce qu'elle valait cent soldats.

Pourtant tout ça s'inscrivait dans son crâne, jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, revenant chaque nuit pour la torturer jusqu'à la rendre folle.

Elle ne comptait plus les nuits qu'elle avait passé pelotonner en chien de fusille sous ses couettes ou alors recroqueviller dans les toilettes alors que la nausée la prenaient avec violence.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de bile sur sa langue de la vieille alors qu'un de ses cauchemars lui avait fait revivre la mort d'une partie de ses camarades lors d'un de ses premiers combats contre les titans.

Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à s'endormir à nouveau, l'image immonde du corps saccagé de son demi-frère, sortant de celui de son titan l'avait hanté jusqu'au petit jour.

En repensant à ça, Mikasa eut la désagréable impression que les rires de ses camarades devenaient subitement hors du temps, loin d'elle, loin de l'horreur qui l'enveloppait au quotidien. Elle se sentait à nouveau seule. Avec tant de monde autour d'elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas refréner cette peur qui la saisissait chaque jour.

Elle était seule.

Ses amis bravaient-ils les mêmes craintes qu'elle ? Faisaient-ils les mêmes cauchemars qu'elle ?

Elle songea à Sasha qui dormait toujours comme un véritable loir alors qu'elle avait à peine posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

 _Mais Sasha avait Connie,_ songea avec envie Mikasa.

Jean avait à présent Sissi. Armin semblait proche d'Hanji bien qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer et Eren se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus d'Annie.

Mikasa, elle n'avait personne.

Elle fixa le sol devant elle et la jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements alors que sa gorge devenait rugueuse comme du papier de verre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses jambes, agrippant fermement le tissu de son pantalon comme seul moyen de ne pas être ébranlée par la vague soudaine qui la submergea.

Personne ne savait qu'elle avait ce genre de pensées et elle en était heureuse. Paraître forte était la chose qui lui prenait le plus d'énergie avec la protection d'Eren. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si quelqu'un la voyait dans ces moments-là.

Elle, le "miracle de l'Humanité" qui était née uniquement pour servir tous ces gens qui l'observaient avec un espoir fou et qui devait les sauver tous. Elle savait que cela était irréalisable, pourtant, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter ces regards admiratifs qui la rebutaient et l'étouffaient tant. Sans cette image idéalisée de la jeune femme, elle savait que l'humanité tomberait en ruine et qu'une extinction de leur espèce serait imminente.

 _Si seulement cela pouvait-être quelqu'un d'autre._

Elle s'efforça de relâcher sa prise sur son pantalon et tenta de conserver une respiration correcte en balayant ses pensées de son esprit.

Songer à ce genre de choses avec ses amis qui gravitaient autour d'elle n'était pas une bonne idée. La nuit était plus propice à ce genre d'envolée réflexive. Au moins, cela restait caché et ses monstres restaient tapis dans la noirceur. La soldate secoua légèrement sa tête et observa brièvement Jean du coin de l'œil.

Sissi n'était pas avec eux et Mikasa s'en voulait d'une certaine manière bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'y était pas pour grand chose.

Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec lui ? Armin qui était pour le dialogue lui avait conseillé d'éviter de s'embourber dans cette histoire malsaine et de laisser Sissi s'occuper de ça, seule.

Mikasa poussa un léger soupir tandis que Sasha parlait de ses recettes favorites et la façon de les confectionnées. La voix de Jean coupa Sasha vivement dans son monologue sur les différents morceaux de viandes qu'elle adorait.

— **Je trouve ça injuste qu'il n'y ait que Jäger qui ait un surnom.**

— **Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu en as un aussi, Horse face,** ricana Connie en affichant un sourire moqueur qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Jean.

— **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je n'ai pas une putain tête de cheval !**

— **Bien sûr que si ! Avec ton nez relever et ton sourire benêt,** affirma le petit ami de Sasha en retroussant exagérément son nez à l'aide de son index en se dandinant devant Jean.

Armin se permit de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge avant d'être fusillé du regard par le garçon à la tête de cheval. Ce dernier croisa les bras en sifflant de mécontentement. Une moue vexée barrait ses lèvres alors qu'il reprit :

— **Parfait, alors à présent je t'appellerai tête d'œuf.**

La mâchoire de Connie se décrocha légèrement et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car c'est une Sasha outrée qui le défendit férocement :

— **Mon copain n'est pas une tête d'œuf !**

— **Ne soit pas jalouse, toi aussi tu en auras un, Patate Girl !**

Au surnom de Sasha, Jean avait articulé exagérément tandis qu'un sourire victorieux barrait ses lèvres. Mikasa roula des yeux tandis qu'Armin ne put retenir un rire franc devant cette scène qui lui rappelait des enfants en train de se disputer pour des choses stupides.

Ils n'étaient décidément jamais épuisés. Leur joute verbale dura quelques minutes avant que Jean ne déclara forfait en hurlant à la mangeuse de patate d'arrêter de lui casser les oreilles tandis que cette dernière clamait haut et fort que la nourriture valait aucun surnom ridicule et elle encore moins.

— **Passons à toi Mikasa,** dit Sasha en pointant formellement la jeune femme de son index.

— **Je verrai bien quelque chose en rapport avec la destruction,** déclara Connie en prenant une pause de Ninja sous les gloussements de Sasha. **Après tout Ackerman est une vraie machine de guerre.**

La soldate concernée fronça ses sourcils devant l'air ridicule qu'arborait son ami aux cheveux courts.

— **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le surnom que tu veux me trouver va être stupide ?**

— **Roh Mikasa tu es trop sérieuse !** clama Sasha avec désespoir alors qu'Armin grimaçait discrètement. **Je suis certaine qu'on va te trouver un surnom moins stupide que « le miracle de l'humanité ». En plus tu le détestes.**

— **Peu importe, je ne veux pas de surnom.**

— **Oh allez ! J'ai déjà trouvé pour Armin ! Le cerveau. C'est court, efficace et simple à retenir,** asséna Sasha avant de laisser un rire diabolique s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— **Cela signifierait que vous n'en ayez pas,** fit remarquer le soldat blond avec gêne alors que Jean lâcha un hoquet moqueur.

Le couple de ninjas observa avec incompréhension Armin qui pinça ses lèvres avec compassion. Il ne voulait pas se moquer d'eux, mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Ils arrivaient toujours à se ridiculiser seuls.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Ben oui... Réfléchis Sasha, si vous me donnez ce surnom alors cela signifie que vous ne savez pas penser par vous-même.**

— **Ce n'est pas bête...**

Mikasa roula des yeux sous le regard ébahit de la mangeuse de patate.

— **Ouais il a raison,** surenchérit Connie avec dépit alors que l'air réjouit de Sasha avait disparu.

L'esprit de la jeune femme revenait vers Eren et elle se promit de discuter avec lui sur cette relation ambiguë qu'il nourrissait pour Annie. Mikasa était la personne qui aimait le plus au monde le contrôle et détestait lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les points d'une situation, surtout quand la sécurité de son demi-frère était en jeu.

Elle n'appréciait pas Annie et elle n'avait pas confiance en cette fille. Alors elle ne pouvait pas permettre à cette dernière d'approcher son frère sans en subir les conséquences. Eren était sa famille et elle protégeait sa famille. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que prendre sur elle et attendre que cette journée ennuyeuse passe rapidement et lui permet de se remettre à faire la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée.

S'entraîner pour se battre.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

À l'heure du soupé, Mikasa n'avait pas vu Eren.

 _À croire que cela devenait une habitude_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Mikasa avait suivi avec automatisme ses compagnons en restant silencieuse la plupart du temps. Elle avait remarqué l'absence d'Annie à la table de Reiner et Berthold. Ce constat avait noué son estomac une nouvelle fois et son repas avait fini par être engloutit par une Sasha plus que ravie.

Mikasa ignora les gloussements de cette dernière tandis que Connie lui chuchotait de temps à autre à l'oreille des choses sans aucun doute intimes. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après avoir dévoré le pain de Mikasa que patate girl et son petit copain bondirent sur leurs pieds pour s'éclipser sans dire le moindre mot. Seuls leurs visages rougis et leurs rires nerveux étaient présents. Mikasa n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Jean les avaient également quittés pour retrouver Sissi dans son dortoir avant le couvre-feu. Il ne resta que Mikasa et Armin à la table. Les deux amis échangèrent de brèves paroles, notamment sur ce qu'ils désiraient mettre en place pour le sujet Reiner. Plusieurs plans furent exposés avec discrétion tandis que l'autre écoutait attentivement.

— **Si tu voulais faire un mauvais coup où est-ce que tu cacherais les preuves ?** demanda Armin alors que la soldate pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en guise de réflexion.

— **Au plus sûr. Là où il n'y aurait que moi qui puisse y accéder.**

— **En clair, dans ta chambre.**

— **Exact.**

— **Donc c'est là qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher,** asséna Armin en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre devant sa propre déduction. **Le souci est de savoir : quand ?**

En guise de réponse, la soldate brune fit un mouvement raide de la tête alors que son visage affichait une expression austère et déterminée. Cette histoire était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle ne la considère pas avec toute l'attention et le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Les lèvres pincées, elle fut attentive aux propositions d'actions du soldat tacticien.

Elle voulait agir rapidement. Elle le devait pour la sécurité d'Eren.

Une fois qu'Armin avait terminé son repas, Mikasa décida de rejoindre son dortoir, épuisée par la journée qu'elle avait passé. Bien qu'elle ne se soit adonnée à aucune activité physique, écouter les pitreries de ses amis l'avait éreinté.

Elle allait ouvrir sa porte de chambre mais, aussitôt cette dernière se bloqua et la tête de Sasha se glissa dans l'embrasure, le visage rouge et le souffle court. La soldate offrit à son amie un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace alors qu'elle tenta de parler, mais ses mots étaient hachés.

— **Hey Mikasa ! Qu-Qu'elle bon-bonne surprise. Je ne m'attendais p-pas à te voir maintenant.**

— **Débloque la porte. Laisse moi passer,** ordonna cette dernière d'un ton implacable avant que Sasha lui barre la route en fermant un peu la porte pour stopper son amie.

— **Impossible !**

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tu ne peux pas** , l'informa Sasha alors que son souffle redevient normal alors que mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur de gêne.

— **Tu es en train de me virer de ma propre chambre ?!** déclara Mikasa en fixant sa colocataire, furieuse tandis que la fatigue gagnait du terrain.

— **Je ne te vire pas !** s'exclama Sasha outrée alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait légèrement. **Je... Je te demande de me laisser la chambre pour cette nuit.**

La soldate brune croisa ses bras avec sévérité en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se battre ce soir. Elle avait tellement entendu ses amis se chamailler comme des enfants que son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Elle savait qu'elle deviendrait folle si Sasha la poussait une nouvelle fois à faire une joute verbale. Son crâne la faisait souffrir atrocement et elle voulait se poser quelque part.

Le débat des surnoms avaient été un véritable calvaire alors que Connie, Sasha et Jean n'arrivaient jamais à ce mettre d'accord. Il y en avait toujours un pour contredire les deux autres. Armin avait bien tenté de les raisonnés mais, cela n'avait servis strictement à rien.

Comme à chaque fois. Et cette histoire Annie ne l'avait pas aidé. Mikasa passa une main sur son visage alors qu'elle piétina sur place avant de déclarer avec agacement :

— **Je suis fatiguée et je m'en moque que ce soit pour une nuit. J'ai besoin de dormir et si je ne dors pas ici, je ne vois pas où je pourrai le faire.**

— **Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la chambre de Connie. Vous inversez vos places, juste pour ce soir.**

— **Sasha, ce n'est pas mon problème que vous voulez vous reproduire, par contre cela ne se fera pas dans _notre_ chambre, **asséna-t-elle en posant une main à plat sur la porte pour pousser cette dernière.

— **Mais Mikasa, on est déjà en train de... tu vois,** bafouilla la mangeuse de patate le rouge aux joues alors que ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement dans ses orbites.

Les yeux de la soldate étaient fermement plantés dans celui de sa colocataire au visage carmin et elle poussa un soupire en espérant que son esprit ne conçoive aucune image indécente de ces deux là. Elle pourrait jamais trouver le sommeil en imaginant de telles chose. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

Elle avait envie de dormir mais, cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle pénètre dans cette pièce et qu'elle affronte une scène aussi gênante que causasse. Non, elle préférait mille fois passer une nouvelle nuit sur le sol de la chambre d'Armin que d'affronter ça. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises alors que Sasha l'implorait du regard. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin faire une telle chose car Mikasa préférait disparaître que de voir Connie sur le lit de Sasha totalement nu en train de l'attendre.

— **Ne faites rien sur mon lit,** marmonna-t-elle à Sasha qui opina exagérément sa tête avant de s'empresser de refermer la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre Connie.

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle entendit ses amis glousser comme des idiots de l'autre côté. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant d'avoir définitivement envie de vomir ou que son esprit fatigué forme des images immondes. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour l'achever.

Elle poussa un bref soupire avant de se tourner vers le couloir en songeant aux options qui s'offraient à elle. À cette heure, personne ne devait être dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu en était la raison et elle savait qu'elle devait éviter de rester dans les couloirs au risque de se faire alpaguer par un certain nain agacent.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'entraînement et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle déambula en passant dans son esprit tous les endroits susceptibles de l'accueillir.

Le terrain d'entraînement intérieur avait des matelas de combats, mais ces derniers étaient sous clefs et il y faisait froid. La chambre de Connie était une véritable porcherie et elle ne voulait pas attraper quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas déjà.

Dans le réfectoire ? Non. Les tables en bois irrégulièrement coupées n'étaient pas agréables. Alors qu'elle était en pleine recherche d'un lieu où dormir, elle remarqua que de la lumière provenait du laboratoire de la chef d'escouades aux lunettes.

Elle s'en approche et songea qu'elle pourrait peut être tenir compagnie à la femme. Cela lui changerait les idées et l'empêcherait d'avoir à subir le moindre cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'elle se planta sur le seuil de l'antre d'Hanji c'est un crâne blond bien familier qu'elle vit occuper l'espace.

— **Armin ?!** s'étonna-t-elle de voir le soldat blond debout à une heure pareille. **Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais encore.**

— **Les journées sont trop courtes et j'ai pris du retard dans mes recherches. Et toi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

— **J'ai été chassé de ma propre chambre,** lui expliqua-t-elle en grommelant alors qu'elle pénétrait prudemment dans la pièce.

— **Oh ! Sasha a invité Connie ?**

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent de surprise.

— **Comment le sais-tu ?**

— **Il était surexcité comme un gamin au repas de ce soir. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles. Du coup, où est-ce que tu dors ?**

— **Sasha m'a soumis l'idée de dormir dans la chambre de Connie, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma peau.**

— **Je peux le comprendre. Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux aller dormir dans mon lit. Je compte faire une nuit blanche. En plus, Jean est avec Sissi dans son dortoir ce soir.**

Mikasa lui adressa un sourire amusé alors que son regard étudia Armin. Il lui semblait être toujours très heureux lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce avec toutes ces choses qui appartenaient à la scientifique. Mikasa se permit de balayer la pièce des yeux et remarqua à quel point tout était à la fois en pagaille et parfaitement rangé.

Cela expliquait pourquoi cette pièce était une des rares que le Caporal ne leur avait jamais fais nettoyer.

Des dizaines de livres placardaient les murs de la pièce du sol jusqu'au plafond. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son propre taille et tandis qu'un frisson la parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Le froid et la fatigue prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas aller dormir et encore moins seule. Elle appréhendait de plus en plus la nuit et l'obscurité.

— **Je préfère rester un peu, si cela ne dérange pas.**

— **Bien sûr que tu ne dérange pas.**

Elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de grimper sur un des tabourets qui lui faisait face. Elle croisa ses bras sur la paillasse d'étude et laissa son dos se voûter légèrement. Elle sentait comme un poids sur ces épaules et elle ne savait pas à quoi il était dû.

À son frère et son intérêt récent pour Annie ? À ces insomnies toujours aussi présentes ? Ou était-ce à cause de Reiner ? Ou bien à cause de l'homme le plus irritable de la terre qui était son Caporal ?

Elle s'accorda sur le fait que c'était certainement tout cela à la fois. Chacune de ces choses étaient un cas non résolu qui la pesait et l'empêchait de garder l'esprit clair. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le moment pour trouver un moyen de coincer Reiner et elle reconnue qu'elle n'avait pas la force mentale de le faire. Tout cela était en état de projet, mais il n'était pas le moment de songer à ça.

Pas ce soir.

Non ce soir toutes ces pensées étaient pour son Caporal-chef. Pour leur entraînement et la façon plus qu'étrange dont-il s'était comporté et qui l'avait déboussolé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait encore fait ces choses étranges qui ne ressemblaient pas au nabot arrogant qu'il était.

Elle sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle avait pu lui dire en face ses quatre vérités. Elle pouvait encore sentir la satisfaction de ses aveux envelopper sa poitrine et son estomac en songeant qu'elle s'en était sortie sans aucune punition. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était petit, il n'avait rien fait. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était un nain et il n'avait rien fait. Elle lui a dit tant de choses méchantes et il n'avait rien fait.

En faite si, il avait fait quelque chose, mais cette réaction était à l'opposée de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer à l'instar de sa poitrine.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle avait eu envie de le gifler pour l'audace qu'il avait eu. Elle avait eu envie de le gifler pour son changement soudain d'attitude qui lui donnait le tournis. Elle secoua la tête en lui ordonnant mentalement de sortir de son crâne.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de songer à lui. Il la mettait dans un état bien trop étrange et cela l'effraya.

Son attention se reporta sur le soldat blond qui était absorbé par l'examen de liquides aux couleurs suspectes.

— **Tu travailles tout seul ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en observant les différentes fioles qui étaient face au tacticien.

— **Non, Hanji est partie préparer du café et du thé. Elle va revenir dans quelques minutes.**

La soldate haussa ses sourcils en lorgnant son ami qui avait commencé à rougir en prononçant le nom de la scientifique. Voir Armin sourire bêtement alors que ses joues se coloraient de cette façon la faisait toujours autant fondre de tendresse. Il était si pur et sincère dans ses réactions que Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'Hanji était chanceuse d'avoir attiré l'intérêt d'une personne comme le tacticien.

Soudain, elle se sentit de trop. Peut-être devait-elle aller dans la chambre d'Armin et s'allonger pour les laisser seuls. Elle ne voulait pas interférer dans cette situation et mettre involontairement des bâtons dans les roues. Elle posa ses mains délicatement sur le rebord de la table pour quitter plus facilement son siège en hauteur. Cela attira l'attention du soldat blond qui se tourna complètement vers son amie pour lui demander d'une voix inquiète :

— **Tu t'en vas ? Je pensais que tu voulais rester un peu ici.**

— **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée finalement,** avoua Mikasa en passant une main épuisée sur son visage avant de la laisser glisser dans ses cheveux pour les plaques momentanément en arrière.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Je pense juste qu'il est peut-être mieux que tu sois seul avec Hanji.**

— **Oh !** se contenta-t-il de répondre alors qu'un blush violent s'étendait sur le visage du soldat **. Tu peux rester parce qu'avec Hanji ce n'est que... professionnel et amical.**

— **Bien sûr et c'est pour cette raison que je vais vous laissez tout les deux.**

— **Mikasa je-**

— **Mikasa !** glapit une voix aiguë derrière la jeune femme que cette dernière associa à celle de la scientifique.

La soldate pinça ses lèvres, mécontente de ne pas avoir pu s'échapper avant que la femme revienne. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'amoureuse des titans, qui tenait entre ses mains un petit plateau qui supportait deux tasses fumantes.

 _Je suis de trop_ , songea Mikasa en fixant ces derniers.

— **Tu as mal quelque part ?** s'enquit la chef d'escouade en allant déposer son bien sur le petit bureau qui était recouvert de papiers.

— **Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais, je ne comptais pas rester longtemps.**

À ces mots, le visage joyeux de la scientifique s'effrita légèrement alors qu'elle se rapprocha de la soldate.

— **Oh non ! Reste un peu avec nous. Nous nous voyons tellement rarement.**

Mikasa resta interdite quelques secondes avant que son regard se tourne vers Armin qui affichait un sourire d'encouragement. Cela lui suffit à se décider et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir à se retrouver seule ce soir. Elle adressa un sourire aux deux véritables cerveaux de ce camp, mais son sourire ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Elle savait qu'ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur car ils la connaissaient et savaient combien faire ce genre de choses n'étaient jamais évidentes pour elle. Elle retourna sur son siège et reprit la même position qu'elle avait précédemment.

— **Comment vont tes côtes ?** demanda Hanji en se plantant joyeusement devant la jeune femme.

— **Mieux. Merci.**

À cette réponse, la scientifique laissa un immense sourire barrer ses lèvres alors que son regard s'illumina davantage. Elle ne semblait jamais avoir mal à ses joues; ni même à sa mâchoire. Mikasa admirait l'aisance qu'avait Hanji avec toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait rentrée et même avec ceux qui la traitait de tarée.

Mikasa savait parfaitement que cette femme avait un équilibre mental assez particulier, mais elle appréciait la scientifique. Elle aimait cet entrain qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de feindre et elle ne supportait pas lorsque les autres soldats parlaient d'elle en de mauvais terme.

Malgré son obsession malsaine pour les titans, elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle était juste différente. Cette idée fit vaguement sourire Ackerman qui fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix toujours si enjouée de l'amoureuse des titans qui clama :

— **Shorty a été plus doux que je ne le pensais pour votre entraînement particulier. Il peut-être un peu rustre.**

— **Oh, ça a été,** commença-t-elle en fixant la surface de la table d'analyse tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard lourd de ses deux interlocuteurs sur elle. **Il a été fidèle à lui-même. Toujours le même nain stupide et orgueilleux.**

— **Il ne s'est donc rien produit de ... particulier ?** fit Hanji en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— **Il ne s'est rien passé,** asséna-t-elle avant de planter ses deux cercles pâles dans ceux d'Armin pour lui faire passer le message avant de retourner son attention à la scientifique **. Pourquoi ?**

Armin sentit ses joues se colorer sous le regard de sa meilleure amie. L'image de cette dernière à quelques centimètres du visage du Caporal, sa main tenant le poignet de la jeune femme alors qu'avec l'autre, il avait capturé son menton revient en sa mémoire.

Il avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir accepté lorsqu'Hanji lui avait demandé d'aller voir son supérieur pour voir comment les choses se passaient entre eux. Le visage brûlant, Armin détourna son regard de celui de Mikasa alors qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si il n'était pas venu les interrompre.

Il s'était passé quelque chose et cela avait affecté la soldate. Il en était certain. Bien qu'elle soit douée pour camoufler un minimum ses émotions, ses réactions étaient trop vives ou trop méfiantes pour être honnête.

Quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui et Jean, elle n'avait fais aucun commentaire et s'était contentée de les informés qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Puis, elle avait été muette toute le reste de la journée.

L'amoureuse des titans vit le regard de la jeune femme sur le tacticien et s'empressa de répondre avec enthousiasme :

— **Oh pour rien ! Pour rien ! C'est juste que Shorty était bizarre quand il est venu me voir après.**

— **Il est toujours bizarre,** souligna Mikasa en s'efforçant de garder une attitude stoïcienne.

— **Je veux dire plus que d'habitude.**

La soldate haussa faiblement ses épaules avant de demander :

— **Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.**

— **Et bien vu qu'il était avec toi. Je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.**

— **Des combats, des tours de terrain et des remarques toujours infectes. Rien de bien changeant pour ce crétin,** exposa Mikasa d'une voix monotone alors que la scientifique ne semblait pas convaincue.

— **Il n'y a rien d'autre ?**

— **Non. Rien.**

— **C'est bizarre... c'est la première fois qu'il entraîne une recrue de cette façon. Habituellement il est se porte mieux lorsqu'il en est loin.**

— **Il ne m'apprécie pas et c'est réciproque. Il voulait me casser un peu de sucre sur le dos et il a trouvé une raison stupide pour le faire.**

— **Ou alors tu lui plais et il ne sait absolument pas comment s'y prendre,** déclara Hanji en observant attentivement la réaction de Mikasa alors que les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Ceux d'Armin eut la même réaction, car il stoppa net son mouvement dans les airs, observant avec ébahissement la scientifique qui était fière de son effet.

 _Le Caporal et Mikasa,_ songea-t-il troublé.

Il prit le temps d'analyser ses paroles en songeant aux dernières semaines qui s'étaient passés. Il était vrai qu'à première vue, cela semblait complètement fou car, jamais cette idée farfelue aurait pu traverser le crâne du soldat blond.

Pourtant avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, notamment lors de l'entrainement personnalisé ainsi que lors de l'accident de grappin dont il avait été la victime, cela ne paraissait pas si impossible.

Le regard du blond glissa en direction du "miracle de l'Humanité" et il observa son profil. Il remarqua pour la première fois, que sa meilleure amie était devenue une femme désirable avec tout un tas de qualité qu'il admirait.

Elle était éblouissante et beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient sans aucun doute vu avant lui alors qu'il était certain qu'elle même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendres enfances et il n'avait jamais vu Mikasa autrement que comme la fille qui le défendait des petites brutes et qui était la protectrice d'Eren. Elle avait toujours été bien plus mûr qu'eux et ceux depuis bien longtemps. Parfois, Armin se demandait si la jeune femme avait déjà été une enfant dans son crâne et avait profité de ses joies futiles.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie avant de les connaître. Tout ce qu'il savait concernait le sauvetage qu'Eren avait opéré avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la famille Jäger.

Il n'osait pas aller sur ce terrain qui paraissait beaucoup trop glissant. Il partait du postulat que si elle souhaitait lui dire, elle le ferait, mais jamais il ne la pousserait à le faire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir comme une femme avec tout ce que cela comportait. Peut-être qu'Hanji avait raison et que le Caporal avait remarqué tout cela bien avant.

Plissant des yeux Armin sentit les rouages de son cerveau s'activer tandis que Mikasa poussa un soupire en sortant de sa torpeur pour déclarer d'une voix ennuyée :

— **Hanji. Je ne souhaite pas être méchante dans mes propos mais, je pense que vous commencez sérieusement à perdre la raison à force de préparer des médicaments et de veiller tard.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Mikasa ne fut pas la seule personne dont le sommeil était absent. Le Caporal-chef se tenait devant son bureau, les yeux plus cernés qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'arrêta brièvement d'écrire alors qu'il pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de s'emparer de sa tasse de thé fumante qui trônait sur le coin gauche de la table. Elle était toujours à gauche. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir boire sa précieuse boisson sans cesser son activité barbante.

Avant de tremper ses lèvres, il huma l'odeur du thé noir qui s'échappait abondamment du récipient en porcelaine. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour pouvoir terminer toute cette merde en un temps record. Il n'avait quasiment pas quitté son bureau de la journée et le repas du soir était complètement sorti de son esprit.

Alors qu'il posta le rebord de la tasse devant ses lèvres, il entendit un coup timide contre la porte de son bureau. Il lâcha un soupire d'agacement en renonçant à la gorgée qu'il s'apprêtait de prendre.

— **Nom et raison du dérangement,** siffla Livaï en remplissant machinalement la tonne de papiers qu'Erwin lui demander, ou plutôt ordonné, de remplir.

— **C'est moi, Caporal. J'ai besoin de vous parlez,** déclara la voix fluette de Petra de l'autre côté de la surface de bois.

L'homme arrêta d'écrire et laissa un souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'allait décidément pas être tranquille aujourd'hui. Erwin était passé pour lui donner ses papiers, puis Mike lui avait proposé d'aller faire des courses en ville pour aller acheter du thé.

Ce dernier était toujours d'une efficacité remarquable lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir des feuilles de thé. Son flaire imparable était toujours d'une grande aide pour le Caporal-chef. Mais Livaï avait du décliner l'offre de son ami pour finir au plus vite la tonne de paperasses du Major.

— **Entre.**

La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement la porte alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder son supérieur dans les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop gênant pour elle surtout après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

La soldate rousse avança lentement jusqu'au bureau de son Caporal et patienta qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de déranger Livaï même lorsqu'on était son ami. La jeune femme jeta un regard peiné à son supérieur et remarqua l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était et la quantité de travail qui l'attendait.

 _Encore une fois, il ne va pas dormir de la nuit,_ songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Petra ?**

— **J'ai un problème Caporal,** expliqua simplement la jeune femme en soupirant alors que ses mains étaient sagement posés sur ses jambes.

Elle sentit son visage rougir, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à cet instant. Sa gorge qui était déjà nouée, se resserra vivement alors qu'elle tentait de mettre les mots dans le bon ordre dans son crâne.

— **Je t'écoute.**

— **Ce n'est pas facile mais, je pense que... Que c'est important...**

Livaï sentit de l'agacement parcourir son esprit, mais il se retient de justesse de l'exprimer et se contenta de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en observant la soldate de son escouade.

Petra n'était pas du genre à se plaindre facilement et restait toujours discrète sur ce qui la tracassait. C'est une chose qu'il appréciait chez elle. Cela lui changeait des gamins qui lui cassaient les oreilles à longueur de journées. Elle ne cachait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne l'exposait pas au nez de tous. Il la vit inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage alors de déclarer d'une traite :

— **J'ai besoin de votre aide, Caporal. C'est à propos d'Auruo.**

Livaï se permit de froncer ses sourcils, alarmer qu'un membre de son escouade puisse rencontrer des soucis sans qu'il n'en soit informé. Il se redressa sur son siège en croisant ses mains sous son menton, étudiant le visage de Petra. Elle avait l'air perdu et son faciès était entièrement rouge alors que ses petites lèvres se pinçaient d'anxiété.

— **Est-il en danger ?** la questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre alors qu'il désirait en savoir rapidement davantage.

— **Non, pas du tout, Caporal. C'est quelque chose qui est d'une toute autre nature.**

D'une autre nature ?

Si son ami n'était pas dans une situation de mort, à quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? L'interrogation se lisait sur le visage de son supérieur et Petra sentit ses mains trembler de nervosité. Elle serra vivement ces dernières dans l'espoir qu'elles cessent ces petits spammes.

— **Je ne comprends pas.**

— **J'apprécie beaucoup Auruo. Et je... J'aimerai... J'aimerai savoir si cela est réciproque. Mais, je n'ose pas... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment faire...**

— **Pourquoi venir m'en parler à moi ?** fit-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur alors que le visage rougeâtre de la femme semblait monter d'un ton.

Elle se dandina énergiquement sur son siège alors que les mots peinait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres rosées.

— **Mike n'est pas là, Hanji s'empresserais de l'hurler à qui voudrait l'entendre et ce serait vraiment gênant. Il ne restait que vous en choix correct, Caporal,** marmonna-t-elle avec honnêteté.

Livaï pouvait comprendre la réticence de sa soldate. Hanji était peut-être une oreille attentive mais, elle était aussi une langue bien pendue et cela n'était jamais une bonne chose. Il poussa un soupire en posant son coude sur l'avant-bras de son fauteuil pour que sa joue repose contre son poing. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées en songeant que son amie devait être véritablement désespérée pour venir se confier à lui.

Il n'était pas une personne douée pour ce genre de sujet. Elle lui aurait demandé comment tuer le plus efficacement possible un titan avec une seule lame, il aurait su quoi répondre. Là, il était dans le flou le plus total. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant et il ne savait pas qu'elle importance cela avait pour Petra. Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de son soldat pour la femme car, il ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses-là.

Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui de Petra et vit une quantité d'émotions se bousculer. Il y avait de la peur, de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'angoisse. Mais celle qui dominait toutes les autres était de l'espoir. Cela lui fendit le cœur car il était impuissant face à cette situation plus qu'improbable.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Lui qui n'y connaissait absolument rien en amour alors que sa vie n'avait été que parsemé de malheur et d'horreur. Il n'avait pas aimé quelqu'un depuis longtemps et encore moins d'un sentiment romantique. Il songea soudain, qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de toute sa vie. Cette idée fit froncer davantage ses sourcils et le rendit encore plus démuni.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonné face à son problème. Petra était une des rares personnes qui avait su être apprécié rapidement par le Caporal-chef. Son caractère discret et innocent lui avait toujours rappelé celui d'Isabel.

Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que lorsqu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme, il avait vu une façon de se racheter auprès de sa sœur morte. Depuis, il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle revienne intacte de chacune de leurs expéditions. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de garder une voix assurée alors qu'il se sentait loin d'être à l'aise.

— **Que souhaites-tu que je te dise, Petra ?**

— **J'aimerai votre avis,** dit-elle en osant croiser le regard de son supérieur alors que ses yeux brillaient d'impatience. **Mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères et inébranlables. Mais, j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Nous sommes dans la même escouade et nous sommes amis. S'il ne partage pas mon amour, alors cela sera catastrophique pour moi mais, aussi pour notre chasse aux titans. Je ne pourrai pas faire comme si de rien n'était.**

— **Je vois,** lâcha-t-il en inclinant faiblement sa tête tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées en cherchant la meilleure façon de pouvoir répondre à son amie. Mais aucune idée ne passa la barrière de son esprit. Il songea à ce qu'Erwin aurait conseillé à la jeune femme, mais cela resta inutile pour le Caporal. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, il était complètement désarmé face à la situation que lui soumettait Petra.

— **Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te conseiller.**

— **Mais...Vous avez déjà été amoureux, Caporal ?**

— **Non,** avoua-t-il sans avoir le besoin de réfléchir tandis que la jeune femme sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

— **Oh... Jamais, vraiment ?** ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec curiosité et stupéfaction.

— **Non, jamais Petra.**

C'était la vérité. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre épanchement pour qui que ce soit. Son seul et unique préoccupation avait été de survivre que ce soit dans les bas-fonds avec sa mère et sa sœur ou bien lorsqu'il avait intégré l'armée d'Erwin. Il n'avait jamais songé à l'amour ou encore au sexe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait ou encore l'intriguait.

Il songea rapidement et malgré lui à Ackerman. Cette fille avait, semblerait-il, décidé d'élire domicile dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de penser correctement. Cette femme tissait des liens dans son crâne comme une araignée. C'était désagréable et déstabilisant au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de contrariété. Il voulait qu'elle quitte son esprit à jamais. Cela l'épuisait de la voir partout dans sa tête alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre une putain de distance entre eux.

Petra analysa le regard perplexe de son Caporal et fut étonnée de sa réponse. Elle savait que Livaï n'était pas le genre d'homme à exposer ses sentiments, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être sans aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Instinctivement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir pu le mettre dans une situation si gênante en lui demandant son aide alors que lui-même n'avait pas connu l'amour. Peut-être aurait-elle dû aller en discuter avec Hanji malgré les risques que cela comportaient. Elle se permit de lâcher un lourd soupire alors qu'un poids désagréable pesait sur sa petite poitrine.

— **Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée, Caporal,** déclara-t-elle en se redressant lentement pour faire le salut de l'armée en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. **Je suis désolée pour le dérangement.**

Elle tourna ses talons alors que son dos était légèrement voûté. Elle qui avait tant misé sur cette conservation avec son supérieur, qui était à ses yeux un homme qui savait prendre du recule sur n'importe qu'elle situation, la voilà encore plus perdue.

Elle poussa un bref soupire en sentant la déception l'envahir et l'envelopper dans un immense manteau glaciale. Parler à Hanji était peut-être une bonne idée, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'y aller ce soir. Alors que la soldate rousse s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle entendit la voix de Livaï clamer soudainement :

— **Parle-lui.**

Elle dévissa son cou pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule à son supérieur qui était toujours aussi impassible. Son regard était dans le vide, alors qu'elle lui demanda doucement :

— **Pardon ?**

— **Parle-lui franchement. Si... Si tu ne te sens pas capable de garder ça pour toi et que tu penses que cela peut te soulager alors dis-lui. Sinon passe à autre chose.**

Elle se tourna complètement vers le Caporal alors qu'un sourire retroussa ses lèvres. Ce poids qui était apparut si hâtivement, venait de disparaître à en fumer tout aussi rapidement.

— **Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors c'est ce que je ferais,** affirma-t-elle alors que son cœur éclatait de joie dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne se sentait plus seule et avait l'impression que les conseils de Livaï étaient le déclencheur dont elle avait besoin afin de prendre confiance elle et de faire un choix. Pourtant, elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais au travers des conseils de son ami, elle crut entendre un double sens comme si ce conseil n'était pas uniquement adressé à elle. Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête avant de dire d'une voix humble :

— **Je vous remercie, Caporal.**

Il lui adressa à son tour un raide hochement de tête alors qu'il retourna son regard vitreux en direction de ses papiers. Il s'attendait à entendre les pas de Petra s'éloigner avant de qu'ils s'atténuent alors qu'elle aurait ouvert la porte pour la refermer délicatement derrière elle pour le laisser seul. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il releva légèrement sa tête pour la voir au travers de ses cils sombres.

— **Il y a autre chose ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix monotone.

Elle était hésitante alors qu'elle tenait toujours la poignée de porte du bureau de son ami. Il l'avait aidé sans lui poser la moindre question gênante et elle se sentait redevable. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle et avait été attentif. Et il était son ami. Sa main glissa sur la poignée de porte alors qu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction, les joues rouges comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait devant quelqu'un.

— **Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Parce que... Parce que vous avez l'air... pensif ces derniers temps...**

— **Je vais bien.**

— **Vous savez, vous avez le droit d'aller mal, Caporal,** dit-elle avec prudence alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils bruns.

— **Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'aller mal ?**

Une nouvelle fois, elle hésita à parler, jaugeant son ami du regard. Parler avec lui était parfois plus compliquer que tuer un déviant.

— **Hanji... Hanji vous trouve soucieux et moi aussi. Et Auruo et Mike. Nous sommes inquiets pour vous.**

— **Je peux prendre soin de moi seul,** asséna-t-il d'une voix rude, mais cela ne fit pas tressaillir Petra.

— **Les amis prennent soins les uns des autres,** rétorqua-t-elle avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ce qui attira l'attention du brun. **Nous ne vous demandons pas d'être qu'un soldat, Caporal. Nous en sommes tous, mais nous avons tous le droit de faillir à un moment. Avoir des préoccupations est une chose, mais ne pas les partager quand elles vous rongent en est une autre. Je vais suivre votre conseil, parce que je choisi de ne pas être uniquement un soldat. Mais, vous devriez aussi vous posez la question.**

Livaï cligna brusquement des yeux en accueillant laborieusement les propos de son amie. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La conversation avait basculé d'une façon incompréhensible pour le Caporal. Comment en étaient-ils venus à parler de lui et de ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie ? Cette chose dont Petra lui parlait était une question qu'il évitait ardemment de se poser.

C'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de penser que son destin serait de mourir pour l'humanité car c'était pour cela qu'il se levait chaque matin. Il défendait la vie humaine en tranchant des nuques de titans. Cela sonnait bien à son oreille et il ne voulait pas remettre toute cette merde en question. La vie était une chose qui pouvait être compliqué lorsqu'on prenait la peine une minute de lui donner du sens. Lorsqu'on prenait le temps de lui donner un autre sens que celui qu'on lui attribuait déjà.

Pour Livaï, tout était clair dans son esprit depuis la mort de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas voir autre chose que sa vengeance perpétuelle contre ces monstres géants. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait plus que sa survie, celle de son escouade et sa vengeance. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre.

— **Réfléchissez-y. Merci pour le conseil, Caporal,** dit Petra d'une voix douce avant de lui offrir un sourire timide alors qu'elle le salua une dernière fois pour disparaître derrière la porte de son bureau.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne suis jamais sûr de ce que j'écris et toujours mécontente... XD Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, Petra ne sera pas mordu de Livaï dans cette fiction. J'en ai trop lu où Petra était la méchante et j'avoue que ça m'a pas donné envie. Elle est sincère et s'inquiète pour les autres. Alors profitons d'un personnage comme elle pour la changer du rôle de la vilaine Petra qui s'interpose entre nos deux tourtereaux... Mikasa et Livaï se compliquent déjà suffisamment les choses XD.**_


	10. 10 - En territoire ennemi

**NOTE AUTEURE :** **Bon... Ce chapitre là n'a pas été coupé en deux ! YOUPI !**

 **Il est vrai que j'ai posté un chapitre il y a peu, mais celui là était déjà prêt à arriver, alors pourquoi attendre ? J'espère ne pas trop vous envahir de publication, mais j'étais impatiente de vous livrer ce chapitre.**

 **Les choses commencent à se compliquer un peu... Beaucoup ?**

 **On va progresser un peu dans plusieurs domaines et je l'ai pas dis avant mais je suis heureuse que les passage _Annie x Eren_ vous plaisent. J'avais peur d'être maladroite quand je devais m'occuper de ces deux là, mais finalement ça se passe plutôt bien. **

**Dans tout les cas, faudrait vraiment que notre petit Caporal se bouge les fesses, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vraiment pas développer sur l'histoire dans la note, sinon je vais vous spoiler tellement je suis pipelette XD.**

 **Bon ça m'aide à développer mes chapitres au moins c'est déjà ça !**

 **Dans tout les cas, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos commentaires en encouragements ! Vous m'avez vraiment gâter et cela me donne toujours envie de vous servir de nouveau chapitre (ou constitution comme dirait . Ça m'a fait tellement rire ! )**

 **Bon la musique dans mes petites oreilles pour ce chapitre est : " You Can be the Boss" de Lana del rey.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 _ **En territoire ennemi**_

— **Han ! Tu as une mine affreuse,** Mikasa ! s'exclama Sasha la bouche pleine alors que la soldate haussa faiblement ses sourcils.

— **À qui la faute ?**

Le regard orageux de la brune fit frissonner Sasha qui se tassa un peu sur elle-même en affichant des yeux de chiens battus. Elle faisait toujours ça dans un pur instinct de protection. Réduire sa taille était comme un moyen de disparaître de la surface du globe.

Mikasa songea que son amie avait conservé une mentalité si enfantine que cela était toujours compliqué de lui en vouloir. Elle utilisait ça comme un vrai bouclier sans même s'en rendre compte. La soldate qui en valait cent leva ses yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit le regard pitoyable que lui adressait Sasha avant de dire :

— **Je suis désolée.**

— **Hum,** dit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'elle redressait son dos du mieux qu'elle pu.

À présent, Mikasa savait que s'endormir avachit sur une des tables de laboratoire était une très mauvaise idée. Son corps était peut-être solide, mais cela ne lui épargnait pas les courbatures qui lui rappelaient combien elle était aussi humaine que tous ses autres camarades de combat. Elle frotta ses yeux en songeant que même un bon café ne suffira pas à la réveiller totalement.

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'angle de la surface glacée contre sa nuque endolorie alors qu'elle la massait laborieusement d'une main. Cela avait été aussi agréable que la fois où elle s'était endormie sur le bureau du Caporal.

Sauf qu'à son réveil, personne ne lui avait apporté la moindre collation et qu'elle n'avait vu aucun nain à l'horizon. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il l'avait vu étendu sur une des paillasses d'Hanji ? Il se serait certainement moqué d'elle en lui assénant une de ses remarques acerbes qui avait le don de lui donner envie de rouler des yeux.

— **J'espère au moins que tu as passé une bonne nuit,** maugréa Mikasa en articulant péniblement.

La mangeuse de patate offrit à son amie un sourire niais alors qu'elle n'eut en retour qu'un regard noir. Mikasa était un véritable gâchis malgré la longue douche qu'elle avait prise afin de paraître plus présentable.

Elle avait la peau à vif et le corps entièrement rouge. Rester immobile sous l'eau chaude durant quinze minutes avait paru être une bonne idée sur le moment, mais la jeune femme le regrettait amèrement.

Elle se moquait de son apparence chiffonnée, pourtant, la fatigue qui pesait sur ses traits l'agaçait. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage alors que les autres les rejoignaient à leur table habituelle. Toujours la même. Chacun avait sa place attitrée sans qu'aucun membre du petit groupe ne le clame à haute voix. C'était naturel.

Sissi avait rejoint la bande et apparaissait de temps à autre en prenant soin de mettre une certaine distance entre elle et Mikasa. Cette dernière l'avait aisément remarqué et songeait que cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec Jean.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, car si cela était le cas, ça aurait été porteur de problèmes et la soldate en dénombrait déjà un trop grand nombre. Mais aujourd'hui, la petite amie de Kirstein n'était pas présente à sa nouvelle place, laissant une place vide face à Ackerman.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient perdus aucun des membres de ce petit groupe et la soldate brune de questionna sur la façon dont se passerait les choses si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître.

Choisiraient-ils de s'installer à la même table avec le cœur lourd en fixant la place que ce camarade aurait occupé avec sa mort ? Ou choisiraient-ils de changer de table ?

Et si personne ne revenait ? La soldate sentit son estomac se tordre péniblement lorsque cette hypothèse traversa son esprit. Etre seule. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle en avait peur alors qu'elle cherchait constamment ce sentiment. Etre seule la protégeait.

C'était une façon de mettre une distance entre elle et le reste du monde qui était si cruel à ses yeux. Les bonnes choses pourrissaient toujours à un moment donné. Elle passa un main molle dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants quelque peu alors qu'un « bang » bruyant résonnait dans son crâne.

 _Dormir dans le laboratoire n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose._

La seule chose qui eut le don de la faire émerger de son état léthargique fut l'arrivée d'Eren au bout de quelques minutes. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles alors que ses yeux d'un vert si particulier étaient soulignés de larges demi-cercles violacés. Lui aussi avait peu dormi. Trop peu.

Son esprit avait été à l'instar de celui de sa sœur tourmenté par une seule et unique personne qui était collé à son cerveau comme un véritable chewing-gum. Il ne prêta pas immédiatement attention au petit groupe avant d'être à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il les lorgna avec une faible hésitation, ne sachant pas s'il voulait être seul ou non. C'était bien trop à l'opposé de sa nature joviale. Cependant, une partie de lui voulait être seule pour continuer à songer avec imprudence à la soldate blonde qui le tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle était partout. Son regard, son sourire si précieux et pourtant éblouissant. Sa voix qui se modulait en d'infinies nuances. Il expira bruyamment en acceptant de se joindre à ses amis qui le saluèrent avec enthousiasme.

Mikasa fut surprise de voir son demi-frère ce matin. Elle tenta de lui adresser un maigre sourire mais, il l'ignora en beauté. Fronçant ses sourcils, la soldate aux cheveux ébène examina le garçon titan qui échangeait succinctement avec ses amis. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas cette bonne humeur habituelle ou cette envie de se chamailler avec Jean. Il se contentait de rester silencieux, fixant son plateau tout en répondant par des mouvements de tête.

— **Tout va bien Eren ?** l'interrogea prudemment Connie en arquant un sourcil.

— **Ouais. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout,** rétorqua-t-il avant de baisser son visage en direction de son plateau.

Sa demi-sœur continua de le lorgner alors qu'il s'empara de sa tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres. La voix de son titan de frère la dérangeant. C'était plutôt le ton froid et sec qu'il avait employé pour répondre à leur ami. Connie ne tenta pas de chercher le moindre contact avec le garçon, légèrement déstabilisé

— **Eh bah ! Jäger tu n'es pas du matin,** ricana Jean dans l'espoir d'obtenir une autre réaction. **C'est parce que tu n'as pas été bordé par Annie hier soir ?**

Le regard de Mikasa s'agrandit alors qu'elle vit le visage de son frère se fermer et ses yeux laisser transparaître une lueur étrange. Le regard désapprobateur qu'elle jeta au soldat aux yeux verts fut ignoré par ce dernier. Elle voulait se lever et le forcer à la regarder pour lui demander à quoi Jean faisait allusion, mais elle se retenait de peu.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Eren ?_ songea Mikasa avec panique alors que ses mains s'étaient agrippés malgré elle au rebord de la table. Ses ongles raclèrent la surface irrégulière du bois alors qu'elle se retenait de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Armin soit présent pour avoir une œillade réconfortante. Mais le soldat blond était toujours dans le laboratoire avec Hanji à rédiger un rapport pour le Major.

Cependant, elle savait que s'il avait été là, il lui aurait intimé de ne par prendre parti pour le moment et il aurait eu raison. Son frère n'était pas en état d'écouter qui que ce soit. Cela inquiétait Mikasa qui n'appréciait pas voir Eren dans une telle tourmente.

La demi-sœur du titan poussa un soupire discret qui fut imperceptible pour ses camarades qui avaient tous braqués leurs attention sur Eren. Sasha grignotait son pain avec interrogation alors que Connie examinait la mine épuisée de son ami. Il n'eut de Kirsten qui fut plus direct.

— **Petit coquin, tu fricotes avec Leonhardt,** reprit Jean en haussant exagérément les poils bruns qui lui servaient de sourcils.

— **La ferme, tête de cheval !** grogna avec plus de fureur le garçon.

— **Oh m'appel pas comme ça titan ! Si tu as du mal avec les filles ce n'est pas de ma faute et-**

— **Je t'ai dis de la fermer !** cracha-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds tout en s'emparant de son plateau sous le regard médusé de ses camarades.

— **Calme-toi Eren,** fit Sasha d'une voix douce en abandonnant son morceau de pain tandis que le brun continuait de foudroyer Kirstein du regard. **Jean ne faisait que te taquiner. Ce n'était pas méchant. Tu sais qu'il est parfois idiot.**

— **Hey !** protesta le concerné.

Eren ne répondit rien alors que le temps semblait suspendu durant quelques secondes. Mikasa sentit son estomac se retourner. L'attitude de son frère était bien différente de celle de d'habitude. Bien sûr qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit dans l'agressivité avec Jean, ils n'arrivaient qu'à communiquer que de cette façon. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Eren puisse être aussi rapidement irritable.

Bien souvent, il aboyait, mais il ne mordait pas. Et quand il le faisait, elle était là pour le canaliser en le portant sur son épaule pour l'éloigner de Jean. Ils étaient comme deux enfants qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se jeter des désobligeances et des provocations au visage pour passer une bonne journée. Pourtant, cette fois-ci ce n'était plus un jeu immature, mais un véritable signal d'alarme.

De plus, l'ajout d'Annie dans la conversation la fit grimacer intérieurement. Cette femme devenait une ombre qui les surplombait chaque jour en s'incrustant de plus en plus dans leur vie et dans la vie d'Eren et ça, Mikasa ne le supportait pas.

— **Fichez-moi la paix !** asséna-t-il en tournant ses talons en direction de la sortie alors qu'il jetait son plateau sur une table vide.

Tous fixèrent l'endroit où avait disparu Eren et personne ne fit aucun commentaire durant quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient pas compris la réaction de leur ami et ils avaient tous des difficultés à traiter ce qui venait de se passer.

Tous savaient qu'Eren était un garçon que l'on pouvait classer dans les impulsifs et les sanguins, cependant, là, l'élément déclencheur leurs échappaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jean avait un tel comportement avec lui et cela n'avait jamais fais battre en retraite le cadet Jäger.

— **Eh ben ! Il est vraiment de mauvais poil,** maugréa Kirstein avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café à présent tiède.

— **En même temps, tu l'as cherché,** lui reprocha Sasha en dévorant une énième tartine de pain.

— **Tss... Je n'ai rien dis de mal. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Jäger est susceptible en ce moment dès qu'on parle de Leonhardt.**

— **En ce moment ?** fit Mikasa d'une voix lointaine qui attira l'attention de Jean.

Ce dernier lorgna la soldate en hochant vivement de la tête avant de reprendre :

— **Ouais. Je l'ai vu hier soir revenir des écuries et il discutait avec elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois ensembles.**

 _C'était donc bien elle qu'il était allé retrouver hier_ , pensa Mikasa avec inquiétude.

— **Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont en couple,** souligna Connie avec un certain sérieux alors qu'il croqua dans sa tartine. **Je parle avec un tas de personnes du sexe opposé et cela ne veut pas dire couche ensemble.**

— **Bien heureusement,** répliqua sèchement Sasha en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon qui plaça instinctivement un bras protecteur sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Mikasa détourna son regard, gênée d'assister à leur complicité qu'elle enviait d'une certaine façon depuis quelques temps à présent. Elle, Elle n'aurait personne, pour lui administrer un geste affectif de cette nature-là. Personne.

L'image de son Caporal la tenant fermement contre son torse traversa son esprit tandis qu'elle pinça ses lèvres avant morosité.

 _Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était obligé. Le contact avait été obligé._

— **En tout les cas, vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête que cette histoire entre ces deux-là est louche,** asséna Jean d'une voix implacable. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt proche.

La demi-sœur d'Eren ne répondit rien, absorbée par les propos de son ami.

 _Plutôt proche ?_

De plus loin que Mikasa s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Eren perdre son temps avec la moindre fille et encore moins s'emporter pour ça. Elle pinça ses lèvres en songeant qu'il serait stupide de devenir esclave de cette femme. Eren était quelqu'un d'important et de précieux. Il ne pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme elle.

Pourtant, toutes ses pensées n'empêchaient pas son frère qu'être préoccupé. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Mikasa devait bien avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec Jean. Et elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Je n'ai aucun courage pour faire du corps à corps aujourd'hui,** gémit Connie en se tordant sur place.

Mikasa lui adressa un regard neutre en songeant à la même chose que son ami aux cheveux courts. Sa nuit avait été détestable et l'avait plus abattu que requinqué. Sa nuque la faisait souffrir alors qu'elle avait la certitude d'être capable de compter le nombre de ses vertèbres qui la faisait pâtir.

Elle balaya la salle du regard et vit rapidement le Caporal-chef se poster face à eux, le visage plus cerné que d'habitude. Il se traînait et peinait à conserver cette attitude sévère qu'il chérissait tant.

 _Finalement je ne suis pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit._

Il avait l'air encore plus lugubre qu'à l'accoutumé ainsi. Malgré qu'il soit toujours égal à lui-même, les grandes marques noires qui soulignaient son regard lui donnaient un aspect plus cadavérique. Son teint pâle la fit plisser des yeux tandis qu'elle sentit une pointe qu'inquiétude transpercer sa poitrine.

Il avait l'air malade.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? À y repenser, elle ne l'avait pas vu au réfectoire depuis le petit déjeuné de la veille. Bien malgré elle, ses poings se serraient tandis qu'elle le blâmait mentalement d'être aussi négligeant avec son alimentation.

Cet idiot était peut-être détestable, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour qu'il délaisse sa santé de cette manière. Il était une personne importante et il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Des gens comptaient sur lui et il avait promis de protéger Eren.

Il serait inutile dans un état pareil. Avait-il recommencé à boire comme l'autre nuit ? Avait-il été hanté par des pensées néfastes qui concernaient sa défunte sœur ? Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle le revoyait, défait sur son lit, la gorge nouée et le regard plein de regret. Il avait été seul face à ces démons encore une fois et voilà le résultat.

Elle savait qu'il était inutile pour elle de se torturer l'esprit en songeant à la nuit que son Caporal avait pu passer. Pourtant, cela lui était impossible d'ignorer la souffrance qui devait ronger ses entrailles. La nuit où elle lui avait tenu compagnie, elle avait cherché les bons mots, ceux qu'elle pensait qu'il voudrait entendre, mais elle s'était vite sentie démunie. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, car il n'y avait rien de bon à dire. Il était inutile de réconforter un homme inconsolable dont la blessure datait de plusieurs années.

 _Il est un véritable gâchis_ , songea-t-elle avec une pointe de compassion pour son supérieur.

Mikasa le vit examiner avec lassitude la posture de chacune de ses recrues avant que son regard ne s'attarde davantage sur elle. Elle remarqua la petite plissure entre ses sourcils se former alors qu'il l'examinait sans vergogne. Il avait toujours ce regard franc et direct qui lui donnait l'impression d'être tranchée en deux.

Bien que la soldate se sente mise à nue par le regard insistant du brun, elle refusa de détourner les yeux. Cela était une simple question d'orgueil. Baisser les yeux était signe de défaite et de soumission pour la jeune femme. Et elle avait horreur de ça. Alors, elle le fixa longuement. Si longuement qu'elle oublia rapidement qu'elle était entourée de monde qui observaient attentivement le Caporal-chef.

Elle fut surprise de la sensation étrange qui s'infiltrait dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas dût à du dégoût ou de la révulsion. Non, c'était autre chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. C'était comme si une boule de feu embrasait le creux de ses reins et réchauffait sa poitrine. Son sang bouillonnait vivement dans ses veines lorsqu'elle nota une lueur particulière traversé les cercles d'aciers de l'homme.

C'était la même que lorsqu'il avait posé son pouce contre ses lèvres lors de leurs entraînements.

 _Pourquoi ses prunelles devaient-elles être aussi intenses et captivantes ?_

Ce fut lui qui rompit leur échange silencieux pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des cadets. Il expliqua brièvement la même chose qu'à chacune des fois où l'entraînement portait sur le corps à corps. Il parlait avec lassitude comme si chacun de ses mots étaient une tâche épuisante.

La soldate Ackerman ne lui prêta plus attention lorsqu'elle observa les lignes de recrues, à la recherche de son demi-frère. Elle le localisa aisément et sentit ses membres se figer. Une sueur froide la traversa de part en part et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Mikasa distingua la présence d'Annie qui était non loin d'Eren. Ce dernier lui lançait des œillades plus ou moins discrets auxquels la soldate blonde ne répondait pas. Elle se contentait de rester immobile, le visage fermé.

 _Cette fille est si chaleureuse_ , fit Mikasa dans un sarcasme muet.

La jeune brune ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour le garçon titan qui semblait visiblement mourir d'envie d'attitrer le regard de la blonde qui l'ignorait royalement. La scène à laquelle assistait Mikasa lui paraissait à la fois pitoyable et cruelle.

 _Jean à raison_ , pensa-t-elle avec désarroi alors que pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, elle se sentit impuissante face à la souffrance d'Eren.

Elle n'avait rien à tuer, massacrer ou bien trancher. Bien que l'envie d'éviscérer Annie lui traversait l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle savait à coup sûr qu'Eren lui en voudrait. Il était beaucoup trop immature pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour lui.

Elle pinça brièvement ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour influencer son demi-frère ou lui apporter la moindre aide. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas l'aider car, la soldate n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver pour le moment.

Elle savait parfaitement que le chemin, encore brumeux, qu'il empruntait n'allait pas le rendre heureux. Elle n'avait pas d'argument concret pour le prouver, mais elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Son instinct ne mentait jamais et il lui avait toujours sauvé la mise. Alors pourquoi serait-il une exception dans cette situation ? Elle orienta son attention vers le Caporal qui avait fini ses courtes explications, parsemés d'encouragement plus ou moins douteux et elle se rendit compte que les recrues formaient déjà des groupes.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de compter le nombre de recrues présentes afin de savoir combien ils étaient. C'était un rituel pour la jeune femme et cela lui permettait de savoir si elle allait s'entraîner avec un adversaire fait de chairs et d'os ou alors, si elle allait combattre un ennemi invisible.

Si elle devait être franche, la seconde option était celle qu'elle apprécierait le plus. Elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir à la façon dont-elle pouvait répondre à son rival et ses muscles lui en seraient reconnaissants.

La soldate tourna lentement sur elle-même, se retrouvant peu à peu seule. Cela ne la peinait pas, elle voulait juste savoir rapidement dans quelle condition allait se passer la séance. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de commencer à se diriger dans un coin pour débuter son travail, mais elle fut stopper par une voix grave et beaucoup trop familière qui appartenait au Caporal :

— **Ackerman avec moi,** ordonna-t-il sèchement tandis que Jean semblait sur le point de lui proposer d'être son partenaire.

Elle lui offrit un bref regard d'excuse et traîna pieds jusqu'à coin reculé où son supérieur se dirigeait. Il se plaça dans un angle de la pièce de façon à avoir un œil sur se qui se tramait dans les autres groupes sans que ces derniers ne puisses distinctement les voir.

— **Tu t'es entraînée depuis la dernière fois ?** l'interrogea-t-il toujours le dos tourné.

— **Oui.**

— **J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas du flan. Parce que si tu merdes, je te fous en corvée de nettoyage pour un putain de mois. C'est clair, Ackerman ?**

— **Oui.**

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de loquace, mais là c'était de l'extrême. Était-elle devenue une adepte du monosyllabe ? Livaï n'en avait aucune idée mais, elle arrivait déjà à le foutre en rogne avec son attitude merdique. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il l'avait obligé à être sa partenaire d'entraînement. Encore.

Lui qui voulait mettre une distance...

Il laissa un « tch » désapprobateur s'échapper de sa gorge. Etait-ce pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il était capable d'être face à Ackerman sans avoir une pensée mal placée ? Ou était-ce, au contraire, pour se retrouver seul avec elle ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière tandis qu'il pinça ses lèvres en chassant de son esprit les questions insupportables qui virevoltaient dans son crâne. C'était épuisant à force. Il avait passé une nuit merdique grâce aux documents d'Erwin et aux interrogations qui avaient découlés de sa conversation avec Petra. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la tête ailleurs alors qu'il devait faire face à cette femme horripilante qui le toisait toujours avec sobriété.

 _Je dois sortir toute cette merde de ma putain de tête._

Il comprima sa mâchoire tandis que sa tête se positionna à nouveau normalement. Son regard était glacial, déterminé à réinstaurer la même relation qu'ils entretenaient avant cette sortie extra-muros.

Il planta ses prunelles hivernales en direction de Mikasa qui avait ôté sa veste de bataillon. Elle se retrouvait à présent en brassière de sport noir qui s'associait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Ces derniers coulaient sur le haut de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle respirait à un rythme régulier.

Il déglutit péniblement tandis qu'il s'efforça de conserver son regard dans celui de la femme. Il se répétait qu'elle était la personne la plus insupportable qu'il connaissait et que la voir presque à demi-nue n'était pas une raison pour être troublé. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant s'échauffer rapidement. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et maîtrisés. Il se contenta de l'examiner sans rien dire.

 _Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si..._

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était, mais, il ne voulait pas deviner le terme exacte car, il avait peur qu'en le trouvant, il serait obligé de se pencher sur sa signification.

Pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser était de combattre la soldate qui le lorgnait d'un regard ennuyé avec cette arrogance qui le mettait toujours hors de lui. Il en avait assez de se retourner la tête pour un rien. Il était là pour une seule et unique chose et il allait le faire.

Livaï fit craquer sa nuque avant de se positionner de façon à combattre et fut satisfait de la voit l'imiter. Il évita un maximum de la détaillée du regard tandis que son cœur loupa un battement. Elle avait un physique plus qu'agréable et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer aux paroles d'Hanji lors du petit déjeuné de la veille.

 _« Y a de quoi regarder, elle est vraiment belle. »_

Pour être belle, elle l'était. Il laissa malgré lui son regard glisser sur sa silhouette athlétique qui était parfaitement dessinée. Ses pieds étaient fermement ancrés dans le sol alors que ses longues jambes étaient moulées dans un tissu qui lui collait à la peau.

Ses hanches suffisamment larges pour être féminine étaient parfaitement équilibrées avec la largeur de ses épaules tandis que sa taille était marquée. Assez pour souligner ses courbes souples et gracieuses. Bien qu'elle soit musclée, rien de tout ça ne lui enlevait sa féminité.

Il remonta son regard en direction de son visage. Son regard captura le sien et il se sentit frémir alors qu'elle patientait sagement. Il eut le même frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale que lorsqu'il avait ancré son regard dans le sien avant ses explications.

 _Bon sang si même les putains de paroles de quatre yeux me travail à ce point, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui merde chez moi._

Cette pensée le fit se tendre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hanji ait pu semer le moindre doute dans son esprit, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Ackerman. Il voulait lui mettre une bonne raclée pour que tout ça cesse au plus vite. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais de colère et releva son regard méprisant avant de demander d'un ton rude :

— **Prête ?**

Elle fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse avant de commencer à tourner en même temps que lui. Ils se jaugèrent avec suspicion, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont l'autre allait réagir à une quelconque attaque. Ils ressemblaient à deux bêtes sauvages, prêtes à se sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune pitié, aucune retenue.

Mikasa pinça ses lèvres d'appréhension avant de se décider d'attaquer l'homme face à elle. C'est à une vitesse incroyable qu'elle décida de bondir sur Livaï qui s'était préparé à son attaque. Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne serait pas suffisant, pourtant elle espérait que chaque coup le ferait plier.

Toute la frustration et la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Eren et de son Caporal explosa dans ce combat. Ses gestes n'étaient pas guidés par la technique mais, par ses sentiments. Elle détestait ça mais, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses poings loupèrent à de nombreuses reprises le Caporal qui sifflait d'agacement à chacune de ses médiocres tentatives.

Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'il était entrain de perdre son temps et il n'avait pas tord. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi avare en efforts. Habituellement, même à bout de force, elle arrivait à s'en sortir avec une qualité décente dans ses combats. Mais là, c'était navrant.

 _Sasha et cette maudite table de laboratoire !_ fulmina-t-elle en silence.

— **Tu as décidé de faire de la merde ou c'est naturel ?**

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard avant de se redresser pour reprendre une position de combat. Elle voulait le détruire et l'écraser pour ses paroles dérangeantes. Elle voulait se défouler sur lui pour cette nuit interminable dans l'antre d'Hanji.

Pour le chemin qu'empruntait Eren ces derniers temps. Ainsi que pour la manière dont il avait réussi à l'approcher aussi près et ses pensés indécentes qu'il lui avait inspiré. Elle laissa son regard glisser rapidement en direction des autres et se surprit à les envier.

Elle songea au fait qu'elle aurait préféré être avec Jean. Il n'était pas excellent, mais au moins, il l'aurait fait sourire et aurait été gentil avec elle. Cela n'échappa pas au Caporal qui grogne de colère.

— **Arrêté de penser à des conneries et soit avec moi à cent pour cent.**

— **Je suis concentrée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.**

— **Alors cesse de mater tes petits copains.**

— **Je ne mate personne,** rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents avant de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois comme une furie.

Il para aisément son attaque et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui la força à se plier en deux. Le souffle coupé, Mikasa tenta de se redresser rapidement, mais le coude du Caporal s'écrasa sur son dos et l'obligea à tomber à genou au sol. Elle leva son visage déformé par la colère pour voir son adversaire se planter fièrement devant elle.

Il lui paraissait soudainement si grand.

— **Tch. Tu es encore déstabilisée, gamine,** se moqua-t-il de sa voix neutre. **Ton boulot en dehors c'est des cracks.**

Mikasa serra fermement sa mâchoire tandis que ses poings se crispaient. Elle en avait assez qu'il se moque ainsi à chaque fois d'elle, qu'il la rabaisse pour chacune de ses erreurs. Il était peut-être son supérieur et entraîneur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de parler. Il était insupportable et savoir qu'il respirait l'irritait.

— **Je croyais que tu avais travaillé, Ackerman. Putain qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si tu n'avais rien foutu ? J'aurai le temps de te trancher la gorge à ce rythme.**

— **Je suis fatiguée.**

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle fut plaquée au sol par Livaï qui se dressa au dessus d'elle à califourchon en bloquant ses poignets à l'aide de ses deux mains. Ses pieds furent également prisonniers de son étreinte par une clef que Mikasa ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle dévisagea son supérieur le souffle court en mourant d'envie de le marteler de coups. Chaque seconde était insupportable et sa présence ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Pourquoi était-il toujours présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se replier ? Pourquoi apparaissait-il à chacun de ses moments de faiblesse ?

Son existence était un poids qui la pesait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ou l'entendre. Elle tenta de se débattre à plusieurs reprises, mais il arrivait à la bloquer. Il prenait le dessus, encore et toujours. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas écraser à son tour sa botte contre son maudit crâne ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'humilier comme il le faisait ?

— **Je m'en tape. Tu diras ça au titan que tu auras face à toi à la prochaine sortie extra-muros ? Ton précieux Jäger se fera bouffer en moins de temps pour le dire. Tch, tu ressembles à une vraie merde.**

Allait-il la fermer ? Il laissa un grognement furieux s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'elle plissait ses yeux assombris par la colère. Elle exerça une pression sur ses poignets alors qu'elle sentait le poids de son Caporal la plaquer au sol.

Mais Mikasa ne relâcha pas ses efforts car, elle augmenta sa force et réussit à ôter ses jambes de la prise de son adversaire. Elle les enroula autour de la taille de l'homme et exerça une nouvelle fois une pression pour les faire basculer.

Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui et la soldate ne lui laissa pas le temps de pouvoir réagir, qu'elle bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle aplatit ses bras le long de son visage tandis que le Caporal tenta de s'échapper en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Il savait qu'il pouvait sortir de son emprise sans grand mal. Elle était beaucoup trop épuisée pour tenir cette prise encore longtemps. Il laissa un sourire narquois relever un coin de sa bouche alors qu'il la fusillait de regard, prêt à retourner la situation en sa faveur.

— **Tu es trop prévisible, gamine.**

Elle lui jeta un énième regard, en désirant ardemment le faire taire. Elle en avait marre de son air hautain et narquois qui la rabaissant sans cesse, jamais content de ses actes. Qu'il cesse d'ouvrir cette bouche qui ne semblait définitivement dire que de vilaines choses. Toujours blessantes.

 _Toujours..._

— **Comment veux-tu gagner si tu ne surprends pas ton adversaire ?**

Mikasa ancra son regard dans celui de cet homme sanglant alors qu'elle crispa sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle crut que ses dents allaient s'enfoncer dans sa mâchoire. Il voulait être surprit ?

Alors elle allait le surprendre.

Comme seule réponse, elle baissa rapidement son visage vers l'homme et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent farouchement contre les siennes. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine exploser mais, elle n'y prêta pas attention. La réponse du Caporal se fit plus dure car il appuya davantage, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Le cou de la jeune femme se tendit, tirant sur sa peau et tout ce qu'elle recouvrait alors que son nez se plissa en même temps que ses lèvres.

Furieuse, Mikasa appuya autant qu'elle le pouvait alors que ses yeux se refermaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il pense que ce baiser soit une déclaration ou une chose de cet ordre.

Seigneur non ! Cela serait encore plus humiliant que si Reiner propageait ces rumeurs ridicules.

Non, cet acte était un acte de domination pur. Un combat d'égo et d'orgueil que Mikasa était certaine de remporter. Elle n'avait rien fait de tel auparavant et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression que Livaï arrivait à lui faire faire des choses. Elle crut qu'il allait réagir pour la repousser et l'éloigner de lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester figer sur place tandis que ses yeux se fermaient à son tour.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de savourer ce qui était en train de se passer. Le baiser d'Ackerman était froid et dur, pourtant il pouvait relever une certaine satisfaction. Son corps écrasé contre le sien et ses mains plaqués contre sol lui donnait envie d'ouvrir les lèvres pour y glisser sa langue. Il voulait juste connaître le goût qu'elle avait.

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

Mikasa n'avait jamais embrassé personne et elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir un jour le faire. Ses joues étaient rougies alors que son souffle était erratique mais, elle n'en démordra pas. Ses narines frémissaient alors qu'elle maintenait le contact. Ses lèvres étaient fermement plaquées contre celles de l'homme tandis qu'elle le sentit se tendre. Ce qui avait commencé comme une punition, comme un combat était en train de prendre une autre tournure qui était toute autre.

Mikasa sentait la poigne de son Caporal se faire plus forte et alors qu'il commençait à mouvoir péniblement ses lèvres fines. Étrangement, elles étaient douces et dégageaient une chaleur incroyable. Un gémissement faible s'échappait de sa gorge alors qu'elle ôta sa bouche de celle de cet homme qui la chamboulait chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle releva son visage et elle remarqua que personne ne les avaient regardés. Personne. Seigneur comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas être remarqués ? Mikasa avait l'impression à cet instant que le monde entier la jugeait d'un piédestal tandis qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir diminué.

Elle se redressa tandis que sa poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Prenant appuie sur ses tibias, la soldate laissa son regard balayer la salle. Elle venait de faire quelque chose d'irrationnelle. Elle humecta instinctivement ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue en songeant qu'elle était déjà mouillée à cause de son partenaire.

Cette idée l'obligea à retourner son attention en direction du Caporal. Il la fixait, les lèvres gonflés par leur échange alors que son visage avait légèrement rosie. Il avait de nouveau cette lueur incroyable dans son regard d'acier alors qu'il se tenait toujours dans la même position. Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur en espérant ne pas paraître troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle voulait contrôler la situation.

— **Comment voulez-vous gagner si vous êtes si facilement surprit, Caporal ?** l'interrogea-t-elle avec mépris en reprenant ses mots alors que son cœur cognait à une vitesse folle contre sa poitrine.

Sa voix avait plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait cru tandis qu'elle ignorait difficilement le feu qui s'était déclenché dans ses lombes. Mikasa se releva immédiatement comme si elle venait de se brûler et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Son souffle était erratique alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Livaï être imprimée à chaud sur les siennes.

Le contact qu'elle avait effectué avait été dépourvu de la moindre douceur, pourtant, elle avait senti que quelque chose s'était produit. Elle avait franchi une ligne sans en avoir eu réellement envie. Du moins consciemment. Cela avait été bien plus agréable que prévu.

Elle remarqua qu'il était toujours allongé au sol, la fixant de ses deux onyx si sombres. Elles étaient sauvage et lui donnaient des frissons incroyables qui dévastaient tout son épiderme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour la faire retrouver le sol et reprendre là où ils en étaient.

À moins que ce soit une envie de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais la lueur qui flottait dans les prunelles de son Caporal lui fit un effet inexplicable et plus excitant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Une partie de son esprit était tentée de rester planter face à lui pour voir si ses impressions s'avéraient être fondées. Mais elle était terrorisée par la myriade d'émotions qui défilaient dans son crâne ainsi que de cet envie dangereuse qui était apparut sans prévenir.

Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres en sentant celle du Caporal. Ça avait été chaud et plaisant d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose et c'était véritablement grisant.

Bon sang mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Elle ne prêta pas davantage attention à l'expression choquée de son Caporal qui était toujours étendu au sol, figé.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'était indescriptible et il crut que son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Tout avait disparu autour de lui et seul Ackerman était visible. Elle qui se tenait au dessus de lui, droite comme la justice et sa main en suspend devant ses lèvres.

Elle était glorieuse. Sa poitrine le surplombait et empêchait Livaï de fonctionner correctement tandis qu'il sentait à nouveau un renflement se former entre ses jambes.

 _Merde ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Une envie étrange le saisit. Il voulait bondir sur ses deux jambes pour se planter face à elle et agripper sans ménagement ses hanches afin qu'elle moule son corps contre le sien. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau son contact, sa peau contre la sienne. Il voulait la sentir contre lui au point de se fondre en elle. Mais c'était impossible.

Il se l'interdisait car ce n'était pas une attitude correcte pour un Caporal et pour sa propre santé mentale. Il devait être sévère avec lui-même et s'interdire de songer de cette façon. Ses pulsions étaient stupides et dignes d'un adolescent lors de son premier rencard. Le problème était qu'il n'était ni un adolescent et que c'était tout sauf un rencard.

 _Bon sang, c'était Ackerman ! Ac-ker-man !_ articula-t-il mentalement avec rage alors que ses poings se serraient au sol.

Il avait prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser partiellement tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui était clouée sur place. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps avant qu'elle recule d'un pas. Puis d'un deuxième avant de disparaître vers les autres recrues qui continuaient de s'exercer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il remarqua combien ses gestes étaient raides et mécaniques alors que son dos était raide et droit, transpirant à cause de l'effort. Elle s'était empressé de la fuir comme si le diable en personne la pourchassait.

Livaï laissa instinctivement sa langue humecter ses lèvres et il se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il passa une main rude sur son visage pour l'aider à reprendre contenance, tandis que son entrejambe peinait à ne pas réagir à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il jeta un regard noir à cette partie de son corps.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais rien contrôler lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à elle ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas se passer normalement lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ses immenses cercles pâles ?

Il tenta de se calmer en inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises tandis que les combats tout autour de lui continuaient de faire rage. Le brun se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu la bonne idée de se tenir en retrait des autres, sinon il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'humiliation qu'il aurait subi à cause de cette chose qui voulait se manifester.

Il remercia tout de même le ciel que ni Hanji, ni Erwin ne soit présent, sinon il était bon pour subir des moqueries et des interrogatoires corsés.

Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière tandis que son cœur continuait de palpiter furieusement dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci était encore et toujours à cause d'Ackerman et cela le rendait fou de colère. Cette femme finissait toujours par le faire réagir d'une façon qui ne le ressemblait pas et qui le faisait sortir de sa zone de confort.

Bon sang comment en étaient-ils venues à s'embrasser ? Il pinça ses lèvres en songeant que ce contact si intime l'avait électrifié. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avec une femme ou bien même un homme car, cela ne l'avait attiré. Mais à présent, l'idée de retenter une telle expérience avec Ackerman le tentait plus qu'il ne pouvait le reconnaître. Il avait voulu plus. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il désirait ardemment plus que ça.

La Caporal poussa un soupire en jetant un fermant brièvement ses paupières alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il devait balayer ses pensées inutiles de son esprit. Il devait resté concentrer sur son travail de Caporal et mettre Ackerman au même niveau que tous les autres. Elle n'était qu'une soldate bon sang !

Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme une femme désirable qui ne cessait pas le de torturer malgré elle. Un maigre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui frappa furieusement le sol de son poing.

Il la détestait autant qu'elle le détestait et ce baiser stupide n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon de l'atteindre. Il était soudain furieux qu'elle ait réussi à le retourner de cette manière alors qu'elle venait de fuir comme une lâche.

Livaï se redressa lentement en prenant soin de dépoussiérer sa tenue tout en cherchant discrètement cette idiote du regard. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle était toujours présente dans la salle d'entraînement sinon il aurait dû lui passer un savon.

Il chercha du côté de Jäger puis du côté de Kirstein, elle n'y était pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ackerman venait de fuir de cette façon alors qu'elle venait de l'attaquer avec des armes qu'il qualifiait de déloyale.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa putain de tête ?_

Il leva à son tour sa main devant ses lèvres, les laissant brosser sa peau et une nouvelle décharge électrique le traversa. Elle venait de faire une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas déterminé comme bonne ou non.

Il se souvient rapidement qu'il avait voulu démarrer réellement le baiser sans même y avoir réfléchi. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'une sueur froide le dévasta de la tête aux pieds. Le contraste était si violent qu'un frisson le secoua légèrement tandis qu'il restait planté au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, cherchant la jeune femme du regard.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Mikasa n'avait pas assisté à la fin de la séance. Elle avait été trop perturbée pour continuer à faire face au Caporal. Elle n'imaginait pas à quoi il pouvait penser en cet instant. Le visage de Mikasa était entièrement recouvert d'un voile carmin tandis que ses lèvres étaient pincées de gêne. Les images et les sensations de ce baiser ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle avait juste voulu le faire taire et lui couper la chique. Elle avait réussi d'une certaine manière, mais à quel prix ? La soldate savait qu'elle avait temporairement gagné une manche dans leur combat permanent, mais elle avait également été vaincue d'une certaine façon. Elle n'osa pas songer à si cela se serait passé lors de leur entraînement personnalisé. Aurait-il fait quelque chose ou aurait-il agit de la même manière ?

Elle poussa un soupire lourd alors que son cœur battait toujours trop vite dans sa poitrine. Cet homme était définitivement néfaste pour elle. Mettre une distance devenait urgent et vitale. Elle se martelait ça depuis des semaines et elle finissait toujours par être face à lui.

À croire que le sort s'acharnait après elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à sortir du complexe et inspira à plein poumon la première brise qui lui fut accessible. Sa poitrine se gonfla de plaisir alors que ses yeux se refermèrent dans le désir de savourer davantage la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau nue.

Elle se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Le contraste du froid avec la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps l'apaisa. Elle rouvrit ses yeux en songeant au silence qui régnait. Elle scruta l'horizon en songeant qu'il serait une bonne idée d'aller faire une balade à cheval dans les bois où se passait l'entraînement de 3D. Elle pourrait être seule et réfléchir sans que personne ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

— **Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.**

Mikasa sursauta et se retourna vivement sur elle-même pour découvrir son demi-frère, fermement ancré dans le sol. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, légèrement déboussolée d'avoir été surprise de cette façon.

— **Eren ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en entraînement ?**

— **Je pourrai te demander la même chose.**

— **Je ne me sentais pas très bien, avoua-t-elle droite comme un piquet.**

Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans cette discussion avec lui. Mikasa savait que son frère n'avait pas l'esprit le plus pointu en ce qui concernait les déductions, mais il avait ce don incroyable de la mettre dans des situations perturbantes par sa franchise. Il fallait parler d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne l'impliquait pas elle. Du moins, pas directement et qui ne concernait pas son Caporal.

— **Alors, tu as pu faire cette chose importante dont-tu parlais hier ?** demanda Mikasa en étudiant la réaction de son demi-frère.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions. Eren était de ces personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à contrôler les expressions qui passaient sur leur visage et cela avait toujours été pratique pour Mikasa afin de savoir s'il mentait ou non.

— **Oui,** se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix sèche qui surprit la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez pour en savoir davantage.

— **Tu étais avec Annie ?**

— **Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire ? Ça ne te regarde pas.**

— **S'il s'agit de ta sécurité, ça me concerne.**

Elle le vit pincer ses lèvres avec force et elle ne put s'empêcher d'expirer bruyamment alors qu'elle croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle scruta le garçon qui se tenait devant elle et elle reprit avec calme :

— **Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Eren ?**

— **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais à te poser cette question,** dit-il avec une assurance qui la déboussola légèrement.

— **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

— **Tu avais l'air étrange quand tu es sortie de l'entraînement au corps à corps tout à l'heure et Armin m'a parlé de ton tête à tête avec le Caporal de l'autre jour. Vous avez l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Enfin depuis ta punition avec lui.**

Le cœur de la soldate rata un battement. Il n'avait pas pu les voir, c'était impossible. Elle avait vérifié. Sa gorge devint sèche d'un seul coup et sa mâchoire tomba légèrement, mais elle se redressa en reprenant cette attitude neutre qu'elle chérissait tant.

— **Je ne comprends pas.**

— **Y a un truc ? Entre vous deux, je veux dire.**

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une certaine appréhension alors que le regard émeraude du soldat la balaya de la tête aux pieds.

— **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils tandis qu'Eren croisait ses bras contre son torse.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, mais à cet instant, Mikasa eut l'impression de rétrécir et d'être écrasé par le regard franc de son demi-frère. Il la jugeait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

— **Je n'en sais rien à toi de me dire.**

— **Enfin, Eren qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

Sa voix était un mélange d'incompréhension et d'agacement alors que le regard perçant de son frère ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— **Je pensais que tu le détestais.**

— **Mais c'est le cas,** dit-elle dans un automatisme qui lui râpait la gorge.

Curieusement, la haine que provoquait habituellement cette affirmation lui donnait à présent envie de vomir. Elle était habituée à le détestée. C'était presque comme quelque chose qui devaient couler de source. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait plus si elle le détestait vraiment ou si c'était parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle.

Non elle le détestait.

Elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir pousser à faire une chose aussi ridicule que de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Elle aurait dû lui fracturer la mâchoire. Cela aurait été moins dangereux. Mais ça avait été la seule chose qui avait réussi à transpercer la brume de colère qui enveloppait ses pensées.

Alors pourquoi cela sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles ? Pourquoi cela aurait convaincu Eren si elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même ?

— **Pourquoi tu es sortie de sa chambre il y a de ça quelques matins.**

La jeune femme resta interdite devant le regard sombre du soldat qui était normalement beaucoup plus chaleureux. Elle releva son visage avec orgueil tandis que son esprit bouillonnait. Une vague froide s'abattit sur elle alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait difficilement, comme si sa mâchoire était comprimée par une sorte de mécanisme. Elle avala un peu de salive pour rendre sa gorge moins râpeuse avant de demander d'une voix implacable :

— **Qui te l'a dit ?**

— **Annie.**

A l'évocation du prénom de la soldate, Mikasa ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine atroce qui aurait paralysé de peur n'importe qui.

— **Alors c'était bien elle "la chose importante que tu devais faire seul".**

— **Oui,** dit-il avec simplicité avec de légères rougeurs sans détourner son regard.

Mikasa serra ses poings à l'aveu de son frère et elle mourrait d'envie de retourner dans la pièce d'entrainement pour aller la rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se redresser.

— **Comment elle l'a su ?**

À quoi cela servait-il de mentir ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et en cherchant à démentir les faits elle savait que cela ne rendrait son frère que plus soupçonneux.

— **Ce n'est pas ce qui est important,** répliqua Eren avec force. **Tout ce que je vois dans cette histoire, c'est que tu m'as mentis.**

— **Je ne t'ai pas mentis,** asséna-t-elle en articulant durement.

Il laissa un petit son s'échapper de ses lèvres, contredisant les propos de sa demi-sœur. Il n'était pas convaincu et cela la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— **Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?**

— **Je ne pouvais pas,** avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Parce que, Eren. Je ne peux pas toujours tout te dire.**

— **Armin le savait ?**

— **Non. Il ne le sait pas non plus. Personne ne le sait.**

— **Alors on en est là ?** déclara-t-il avec une pointe de mépris qui fit tressaillir la jeune soldate.

— **Je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des choses. Toi par exemple avec Annie-**

— **Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne couche pas avec mon supérieur.**

— **Je ne couche pas avec lui !** éructa-t-elle comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre alors ?** demanda Eren en parlant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser sa colère parler à sa place. Les mots glissaient sur sa langue comme un poison alors qu'elle le toisait comme lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise alors que cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

C'est elle qui ne jouait pas franc jeu avec lui. Il la vit pincer ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait fièrement son menton parfaitement dessinée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren ne reconnu pas sa demi-sœur.

— **Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire,** marmonna-t-elle en colère contre elle même de vouloir respecter ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Livaï.

Il lui avait fait confiance et malgré sa rancune envers lui elle refusait de dévoiler ce moment de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de chose même s'il le méritait amplement depuis qu'il avait eut la mauvaise idée de frapper le garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

Puis, elle pensa à cette Isabel qu'il avait perdu alors qu'elle n'avait rien demander à personne. Elle était celle qui lui avait permis de voir un soupçon d'humanité chez cet homme. Cela était d'une façon très étrange trop précieux pour le dévoiler à quiconque sans son autorisation.

— **Mikasa, tu as préféré me mentir à moi et aux autres de peur de quoi ? De laisser des rumeurs se propager et salir la réputation du Caporal ? D'ailleurs est-ce que ce sont simplement des rumeurs ? Vu ta réaction je commence à en douter.**

— **Tu ne peux pas croire une minute que c'est vrai,** rétorqua-t-elle en sentant la situation échapper à son contrôle. **Si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'ai des raisons valables. Je ne veux blesser personne, Eren.**

— **Je croyais que tu le détestais,** souligna-t-il avec sarcasme une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

Il la lorgna avec une lueur étrange dans le regard qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle semblait faire face à un autre Eren. À un Eren qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il avait un regard aussi sombre que la nuit et aussi transperçant que ses lames de combats.

— **C'est compliqué Eren. Le Caporal-**

— **Le Caporal ? Je vois** , siffla-t-il en laissant transparaître dans sa voix déception et colère. **Les choses ont évolués c'est ça ? Ce n'est plus "le nain", maintenant c'est "le Caporal". Dans deux semaines tu l'appels Livaï ?**

La soldate fixait son frère, interdite devant les mots qu'il venait de proférer. Son regard était accablant comme si elle venait de tuer quelqu'un devant lui. Elle avait l'impression à cet instant être la personne la plus immonde de toute cette fichue terre.

— **Connie à raison. Il semblerait que je loupe un tas de chose,** cracha-t-il avec amertume.

— **Ne soit pas stupide je-**

— **Tu l'aimes ?** demanda-t-il soudain tandis que les mots semblaient être des choses horribles qui sortaient péniblement de sa gorge.

Il la scruta longuement alors qu'elle était pétrifiée sur place. Il était la deuxième personne à lui poser la question. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. C'était pourtant simple comme réponse à donner. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit les yeux perçant de son frère adoptif la transpercer de part en part.

— **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** répéta-t-il en articulant comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

— **Eren je-**

— **Oui ou non, Mikasa,** asséna-t-il furieux qu'elle ne lui réponde pas clairement.

— **Eren... C'est... Je...**

Seigneur était-ce un oui ? À cette pensée, elle écarquilla ses yeux en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son écharpe autour de son cou pour y enfouir son visage. Mais cela aurait pu être interprété comme une confession muette. Pourtant, elle pouvait voir dans le regard de son demi-frère qu'un oui aurait été la chose la plus horrible qu'elle aurait pu répondre.

Le « _je ne sais pas_ » aurait été un aveu de faiblesse. Une absence d'observation et de contrôle sur la situation, et c'était tout ce que Mikasa Ackerman détestait. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui aimaient la distance pour contrôler les situations. Elle releva son menton avec toute l'arrogance qu'elle pouvait et planta son regard pâle dans celui d'Eren avant d'articuler d'une voix claire :

— **Non... Non, je ne l'aime pas.**

Le garçon titan ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de scruter les deux immenses cercles ternes de sa demi-sœur en songeant à ce qu'il arrivait à y lire. Sa sœur était une personne qui mettait toujours cette barrière entre elle et les autres, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Pour Eren, la vie était une chose précieuse qui méritait qu'on s'y plonge à corps perdu tandis que pour sa sœur, cela semblait être une torture continuelle où on lui demandait de regarder où elle marchait.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. En réalité, il se demandait si elle savait comment cela se manifestait dans le corps et l'esprit lorsqu'on aimait les gens d'une façon romantique. Savait-elle à quoi ressemblait cette sensation déchirante de voir la personne que l'on aime passer devant soit en souriant ? Ou encore cette façon dont son cœur pouvait battre lorsqu'un regard lui était adressé ?

Il en doutait fortement. Ils n'étaient pas pareils et ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon. Cette fille aimait les gens qui lui étaient précieux de façon maternelle, jamais de façon romantique. Alors comment pourrait-elle aimer cet homme ? Pourtant quelque chose en lui, une petite voix, n'arrivait pas à être convaincue par la réponse de sa sœur.

— **Que tu ne me le dises pas, ça m'a blessé.**

— **Pareil pour Annie,** avoua Mikasa sur le même ton acerbe que ton frère alors qu'ils continuaient de se toiser avec sévérité.

Aucun des deux ne rendrait les armes pour le moment. La rancœur de chacun était trop forte pour être passé outre si rapidement.

— **Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

— **Non c'est vrai. Il y a un truc entre vous alors qu'entre le Ca- le nain et moi il n'y a rien.**

Elle balaya une nouvelle fois le souvenir du baiser de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de traiter ça, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il déclara :

— **Annie est mon amie.**

— **Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai,** riposta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche. **T'amuser à jouer les Roméo en disparaissant sous des faux prétextes est imprudent.**

— **C'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que je ne t'ai rien dis, avoua-t-il avec exaspération. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me couver comme un môme.**

— **C'est pour ta sécurité Eren.**

— **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu n'es ni ma sœur, ni ma copine, ni ma mère alors cesse d'agir comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'important pour moi.**

— **Eren,** croassa-t-elle tandis que les paroles blessantes qu'il venait de proférer lui perforèrent la poitrine.

Elle le vit pincer ses lèvres, comprenant son erreur, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'excuserait pas. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il n'avait plus de moyen de se défendre.

— **Fiche-moi la paix et reste en dehors de ma relation avec Annie.**

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour s'échapper, elle l'arrêta en agrippant son bras avec fermeter, le regard noir, l'observant sous ses épais cils.

— **Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger avec elle. Je ne la sens pas. Tu pourras bien faire ce que tu veux, je ferai en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas tuer.**

Il l'observa quelques secondes en laissant son regard dans celui de la soldate alors qu'il haussa ses sourcils bruns. Il savait qu'il avait été blessant et beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles, pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser.

— **Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien alors retourne t'entraîner. Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.**

Elle relâcha sa prise sur son demi-frère alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. Il lui adressa un dernier regard méprisant alors qu'un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il virevolta sur lui-même pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Il lui tournait le dos. Une nouvelle fois.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

 **Bon.. Bah c'est vraiment le bordel et ça monte lentement mais sûrement. Pauvre Livaï je suis vraiment pas sympa avec lui... Bon Mikasa morfle bien aussi parce que croyez moi, Eren ça va pas être un cadeau. Après, on peu le comprendre aussi avec cette surprotection malsaine de Mikasa il sait plus trop où il en est la pauvre ... Mais bon, ne le détestons pas, il va pas être en reste.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus. Les prochains s'annoncent pour bientôt. Ouep, ils sont écris (jusqu'au 13ème). Que voulez-vous, je suis une petite machine XD.**


	11. 11- Intrusion

**AUTEURE NOTE :** _**Un nouveau chapitre, de nouvelles aventures. Bon j'ai dû le couper une nouvelle fois en deux, parce qu'on arrivait à un chapitre de 20 000 mots et ce n'était pas possible. Même pour la relecture et la correction. Sachant que je pense poster de façon assez régulière, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour lire la suite.**_

 _ **Promis.**_

 _ **Je ne le fais pas à tout les chapitres, mais je tiens je voulais vous remerciez pour les ajouts en fav'. Je vois souvent les mêmes lecteurs. Votre fidélité et soutient me touche beaucoup ! Ce petit geste en dit beaucoup.**_

 _ **Loufoca-chan encore une fois merci pour tout tes beaux commentaires *-* je croise les doigts pour tes résultats ! :D**_

 _ **Acchlys** **tes commentaires me font toujours autant rire merci ! Mais s'il te plait, ne te blesse pas pendant ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Howdy Aamy je pense que nous aurons un nouveau MikasaError404... XD Bon en même temps, Livaï c'est pas mieux hein ?! *rire diabolique***_

 _ **J'espère que cette fin ne sera pas trop sadique**_ _ **AHAHAH. (Ce n'est pas vraiment un rire sadique… peut-être que si…) XD**_

 _ **Je ne parle pas plus et je vous laisse avec cette suite !**_

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 _ **Intrusion**_

 **— Ce soir sera un grand soir !** informa Connie en levant son index vers le plafond avec détermination.

Le petit groupe que formaient Springer, Sasha, Armin, Jean et Mikasa était réuni dans la chambre de cette dernière. Près de trois jours étaient passés depuis l'incident du baiser et Mikasa avait réussi avec un certain talent, à échapper aux faces à faces avec le Caporal.

Bien entendue, elle avait déjà été dans la même pièce que lui, mais elle prenait toujours grand soin de ne pas lui adresser la parole ou bien d'avoir un contact visuel et encore moins physique avec lui.

Il n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher et encore moins à lui parler. Il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante et n'avait prêté aucune fois attention à elle. Peut-être qu'il s'évertuait à l'éviter comme elle le faisait.

C'était une bonne chose. Ce baiser n'était pas une grosse affaire, juste un moment où elle avait agis bêtement sous le coup de la colère comme le faisait souvent Eren.

 _Ça ne signifiait rien,_ pensa-t-elle continuellement depuis l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touchés les siennes.

Elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce que cela avait provoqué comme sensation, ni les ressentir à nouveau car c'était tout simplement effrayant.

Pourquoi ça aurait signifié quelque chose ? Comme elle l'avait dit à son titan de frère, elle ne l'aimait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

Elle se répéta cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à la trouver convaincante. Dès qu'elle y parvenait, un souvenir avec lui resurgissait dans son esprit et rendait son maigre argumentaire bancal. Elle songea à cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Ou encore à cette sensation de son corps presser contre le sien.

Ou bien à ses lèvres qui avaient commencés à faiblement se mouvoir pour intensifier le baiser. Un couinement d'exaspération s'échappa de sa gorge alors que tous ses membres étaient tendus. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur brimbaler dans sa poitrine à ces souvenirs qu'elle détestait tant, qui se jouaient d'elle et qui lui revenait encore et toujours à l'esprit.

Mikasa serra l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait devant son visage entre ses doigts crispés. Elle avait cherché une activité depuis cet accident qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se recentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important.

La course ne lui vidait pas l'esprit et lui donnait l'impression de le croiser à chaque recoin du camp. Elle avait toujours eu cette sensation désagréable d'être perpétuellement sur le point de tomber nez à nez avec lui lui et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, alors courir partout dans le camp n'était définitivement pas une bonne solution.

Lors des entraînements, elle songeait à la façon dont le leur s'était passé et elle se vengeait sur son adversaire. C'est ainsi qu'Armin avait réussi à cumuler un nombre important de bleus durant ces trois jours.

Elle avait passé une grande partie du temps libre à s'excuser auprès du tacticien en lui promettant de ne plus se mettre en duo avec lui pour les entraînements au corps à corps. Cela ne lui avait apporté que des remords. Armin lui assurait constamment qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il s'était attendu à ce genre de chose en acceptant de se mettre en équipe avec lui.

Jean avait fini par prendre la relève, profitant de cette occasion pour obtenir les précieux conseils de la brune. Il avait été un excellent élève et avait même réussi à décroché un compliment de la part de Mikasa.

À cet instant il avait cru être sur un petit nuage avant de remarquer que le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert n'avait pas atteint ses yeux qu'il trouvait si intense et pénétrant. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était perturbé depuis ses trois derniers jours, mais Kirstein s'était souvenu des paroles d'Armin et avait décidé, pour le moment, le les écouter et de ne pas la pousser à la confession.

Mikasa avait passé une grande partie de son temps en compagnie du soldat blond et d'Hanji. Ces ce deux là avaient réussi partiellement à lui faire oublier le Caporal, Eren, Annie et Reiner. Elle passait ses soirées dans le laboratoire en observant les deux scientifiques échanger des propos qui n'avait ni queue ni tête pour elle. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour la soldate qui se retrouvait bien souvent exclue de sa chambre à cause de Sasha.

La soldate qui en valait cent ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Elle savait combien ce genre de moment était précieux pour eux et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à interférer entre eux pour son propre confort. Cela serait trop égoïste de sa part. Sasha était son amie et elle voulait le meilleure pour elle. Cette dernière était si naïve et ne savait très certainement pas que l'horreur les guettait à chaque secondes. La priver de ses instants avec Connie serait trop cruel.

Ackerman passait donc une grande partie de ses nuits à observer et aider de temps à autre les deux scientifiques. Bien souvent, elle se contentait de rester silencieuse sur son tabouret et ne le quittait que pour aller préparer des boissons chaudes pour les deux soldats du bataillon. Elle aimait ces moments où tout était simple et calme. Elle ne croisait quasiment personne et le silence de la nuit lui donnait l'impression que ces histoires de titans n'existaient pas et que son Caporal n'avait jamais interféré dans sa vie.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait dans le laboratoire et qu'elle entendait les rires d'Hanji et d'Armin, son cœur se brisait irrémédiablement. Elle baissait toujours son regard en direction des deux tasses fumantes qu'elle portait sur le petit plateau et pinçait ses lèvres.

Ils étaient si complice que Mikasa les enviaient d'une certaine façon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la bulle de joie dans sa poitrine éclaté quand elle voyait le sourire niais qui se creusait sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

 _Il ressemble à celui de Sasha et Connie._

Elle songea à Eren et s'interrogea à son sourire lorsqu'il était avec Annie. Avait-il-le même ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent derrière l'ouvrage d'Armin. Autant ne pas voir le Caporal l'avait arrangé, autant ne pas pouvoir voir Eren l'avait rongé d'angoisse. Leur dernière conversation avait été plus qu'éprouvante et la colère qu'il avait affichée l'avait déboussolé.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec le soldat blond de peur de devoir parler également de son supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas fouiller dans ces sujets là parce qu'elle savait que c'était une véritable mélasse. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y trouvait. Les choses fonctionnaient ainsi depuis son arrivée dans le bataillon, alors pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle remette en question.

Bon sang pourquoi toutes ces pensées devaient inlassablement revenir vers cet homme sanglant qui la poussait à bout.

Mikasa poussa un soupire de désespoir et d'irritation alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que la lecture n'était pas non plus l'activité qui lui permettait d'être arrachée à ses tourments.

 **— Je suis ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée,** marmonna Armin en observant Connie et Sasha s'étirer dans le dortoir de cette dernière.

 **— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est une excellente idée !** rectifia Sasha avec un sourire machiavélique.

 **— Enfin entrer dans le bureau du Caporal sans permission ! Vous êtes fous. Mikasa, dis quelque chose.**

La voix implorante et affolée de son ami attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui avait sursauté à l'évocation de son supérieur. La soldate releva son ouvrage pour dissimuler les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage. Elle se contenta d'hausser ses sourcils en poursuivant sa lecture alors qu'elle répondit avec lassitude :

 **— Ils n'écoutent pas, ça ne sert à rien. Autant les laisser faire.**

 **— Mais… Vous savez ce que vous risquez à faire ça ?**

 **— Mais Armin ! Cette action est pour le bien de toute la brigade ! Si nous y arrivons, nous n'aurons plus à faire le ménage.**

 **— C'est vrai ! Vu ce qu'on mange en corvées ça vaut le coup,** acquiesça Connie.

 **— Vous allez vous faire passez un savon,** les préviens Armin en frémissant d'avance.

 **— Mais non ! Mais non ! Sasha et moi sommes de vrais ninjas. Le Caporal n'y verra rien.**

 **— Connie-chéri à raison,** déclara cette dernière en bondissant sur ses deux pieds en levant son poing. **Nous allons y arriver ! Il n'y verra rien et vous nous baiserez les pieds quand le Caporal ne pourra pas nous mettre en corvée de nettoyage.**

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un rire diabolique qui fit sursauté Armin et arqué un sourcil à Mikasa. Elle les observa par-dessus livre alors qu'elle vit Connie enlacer sa petite amie en la félicitant d'être si incroyable.

 _Décidément ces ceux-là s'étaient bien trouvé,_ songea la jeune femme.

 **— Ah !** s'exclama Jean dans un court rire. **Patate girl et tête d'œuf dans le bureau du Caporal en train de voler ses affaires de ménages. Bon sang, je peux vraiment mourir en paix après ça.**

 **— Tais-toi idiot ! Nous allons faire un grand coup dans l'histoire du bataillon et nous serons vus comme des héros !** clama Connie avec sérieux.

Jean roula des yeux en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ces deux là étaient aussi stupides pour déblatérer des choses pareilles. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impatient de connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Cela lui éviterait de penser aux futurs sorties qui allaient arriver prochainement.

Cela lui foutait toujours un cafard monstre en songeant que lui ou ses amis ne reviendrait très certainement pas de toute cela. Son cœur rata un battement à cette idée tandis qu'il pinça ses lèvres brièvement. Il balaya cette idée de son esprit en se flagellant d'être beaucoup trop inquiet pour une chose qui n'allait peut-être même pas arriver.

Du moins il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Perdre une personne de cette pièce le briserait. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de proches pour que cela se renouvelle. Il avait des amis et sa famille et cela était beaucoup trop précieux pour Kirstein.

Il coula un regard en direction de Mikasa tandis que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait comprendre à cet instant ses motivations et ce qui la poussait à être aussi tête brûlée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eren.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui ressembler sur ce point. C'était beaucoup trop extrême et dangereux. Il protégerait sa famille et ses amis, mais il voulait aussi penser à lui. Il poussa un soupire avant de reporter son attention sur le couple de soldats qui jubilaient de leur plan qu'ils trouvaient si parfait.

 **— Des idiots ridicules qui vont finir par faire des centaines de tours. Voilà à quoi vous allez ressembler.**

Connie émit un sifflement d'agacement entre ses dents avant de relever son menton avec orgueil tandis qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres tordues. Il pointa son torse avec force avant de déclara d'une voix puissante :

 **— Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'avec Sasha on va être vénéré par tout le camp après ça !**

 **— Vénéré ? Laisse moi rire !** ricana Jean sous le regard noir de son compagnon aux cheveux courts. **Si le Caporal vous chope vous allez faire quoi ? Lui jeter des pommes de terre à la figure en pleurant comme des mauviettes.**

 **— Jeter… des... pommes de terre,** répéta Sasha les yeux grands ouverts avant de laisser son visage devenir un masque de colère et de révolte. **Mais tu es complètement malade d'utiliser de la nourriture à des fins aussi atroces !**

Armin roula des yeux désespéré tandis que ses amis continuaient de se chamailler. Il alla s'asseoir près de Mikasa qui continuait son activité sans prêter la moindre attention aux trois soldats qui se défiaient du regard avec une expression ridicule. Le blond passa une main lasse sur son visage tandis que son dos de voûta légèrement, épuisé de n'avoir rien pu faire de ses trois idiots d'amis.

 **— J'abandonne, ils n'écoutent rien.**

 **— Je te l'avais dis. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as essayé.**

 **— Je préfère les prévenir que ne rien faire. Au faite, j'ai vu Eren. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez un peu accrochés.**

 **— Ouais... On a eu un désaccord,** avoua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait assurée et claire.

 **— Hum. Il n'était pas très loquasse.**

 **— Je vois...**

 **— C'est à cause d'Annie ?**

Elle se contenta de le regarder. Mikasa savait que son meilleur ami blond avait un véritable talent pour observer les gens. C'était parfois reposant et souvent perturbant et dérangeant.

 **— Il faut peut-être le laisser gérer ça seul.**

 **— C'est trop dangereux,** dit-elle d'une voix calme mais sans appel. **Eren est un enfant**

 **— Et toi tu es trop adulte,** rétorqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. **Il est peut-être temps pour toi de vivre pour toi.**

— Tu me reproches de protéger ma famille ?

— Non, de t'oublier. Eren est obstiné et je suis d'accord que toute cette histoire est loin d'être nette, mais ce n'est pas bon de s'immiscer autant dans sa vie. Pense un peu à toi.

Mikasa détourna son regard et fixa ses amis qui semblaient si loin d'elle et de toutes ses préoccupations. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de cette façon. Elle vivait pour elle en protégeant Eren. De plus qui le ferait ? Annie ?

Cela lui provoqua un petit rire méchant. Cette femme était tout sauf une bonne chose pour Eren. Elle était une amie de Reiner et dieu seul savait ce que ces deux là manigançaient.

 **— Je ne peux pas tant que Reiner est libre de bousiller du matériel d'entraînement et de faire je-ne-sais-quoi.**

 **— C'est vrai que nous n'avons encore rien faire pour lui et-**

 **— Je dois aller dans sa chambre,** l'informa-t-elle brusquement.

 **— Quoi ?** s'étouffa Armin avec sa propre salive tandis qu'il pivota complètement vers la soldate.

 **— Je dois aller dans sa chambre. Fouiller et trouver quelque chose qui prouverait sa culpabilité.**

 **— Je ne sais pas trop,** grimaça Armin.

 **— Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.**

Elle le vit hésiter. Le tacticien n'avait jamais été vraiment reconnu pour son courage ou son impétuosité. Il était prudent, suffisamment prudent pour Eren et Mikasa. Cependant, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa meilleure amie. Le soldat serra ses poings sur ses cuisses et inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

 **— Armin-**

 **— Je veux venir,** déclara-t-il avec une détermination forcée qui fit hausser les sourcils de la soldate.

Mikasa jaugea son ami du regard durant quelques secondes à la recherche de la moindre faille. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à prendre des risques alors qu'il mourait de peur à l'intérieur. C'était souvent ainsi que les choses tournaient mal. Elle opina d'un mouvement sec de la tête, avant de faire claquer son livre entre ses mains.

 **— Bien alors on y va après le repas du midi.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Mikasa avait voulu dissuader Armin de l'accompagner dans son entreprise, mais plus elle avait essayé, plus il s'obstinait. Elle avait fini par abandonner pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement à la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Ils avaient tout deux tenus paroles et s'étaient rendus devant le dortoir de Reiner. Les deux soldats avaient vérifiés que l'homme n'était pas présent sur les lieux du futur crime qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. La détermination pouvait se lire sur le visage de la soldate qui surnommé le "miracle de l'Humanité". Elle savait qu'il était le moment pour elle de trouver un moyen de pression pour cet idiot stupide. Ses poings se serraient alors que l'envie de lui régler au plus vite son compte se faisait de plus en plus présente.

 **— Tu te rends compte que si on est prit, on va avoir de gros problèmes,** chuchota Armin en mordant sa lèvres inférieure avec anxiété.

 **— C'est un risque qui vaut la peine si ça nous permet de nous en sortir.**

Ils entendirent Reiner sortir de sa chambre en riant avec Bertolt et un autre soldat que ni Mikasa, ni Armin ne connaissaient de nom. Plissant des yeux, Mikasa lorgna d'un œil mauvais le dos du soldat blond.

Elle eut une envie foudroyante d'y planter un couteau et de remuer la lame jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre gémir. Elle laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres en songeant que ses envies de meurtres devraient attendre encore un peu. Dès que la soldate vit Braun disparaître, elle tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de son ami pour lui dire :

 **— J'y vais, tu restes à côté de la porte et tu frappes trois coups si tu vois quelqu'un.**

 **— Mais Mikasa…**

 **— Je ne vais pas affronter des titans, Armin. Tout ira bien,** tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en tordant nerveusement ses lèvres alors qu'elle commença à partir en direction du dortoir.

 **— Mais-**

Il leva sa main pour l'arrêté, mais elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Reiner. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de la fermer à clef.

Cela était une bonne chose et lui permettait d'économiser du temps. Prudemment, Mikasa poussa la porte et y passa sa tête avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir complètement. La zone était déserte. Elle referma délicatement la porte et se planta au centre de la pièce.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et remarqua que la pièce était relativement vide. C'était surprenant, mais aussi décourageant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en les agrippant au sommet de son crâne avant de tourner à nouveau pour chercher le meilleur endroit par où commencer.

Elle repéra une armoire et décida de commencer par ça en premier. Elle s'avéra à fouiner dans chacun des recoins du meuble. Il n'y avait rien. La soldate referma le placard et s'afféra à chercher ailleurs tandis que les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle. La brune pouvait sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle ouvrait un placard ou un tiroir. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais rien de suspect.

 _Je suis certaine qu'il y a un truc._

Elle se figea sur place lorsqu'elle entendit les trois coups d'Armin contre la porte.

 _Merde !_

Mikasa balaya rapidement l'ensemble de la chambre et s'empressa de courir se cacher sous le lit de Reiner tandis que la voix de ce dernier se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. À peine avait-elle rassemblé ses jambes sous le lit que cette dernière s'ouvrit en un fracas. La soldate brune plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour éviter que sa respiration saccadée soit entendue.

 **— J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose,** fit-il à l'intention du soldat qui l'accompagnait juste avant.

 **— Tu aurais pu le prendre plus tard. C'est quoi au juste ?**

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils quand Reiner déclara d'une voix amusée :

 **— Un petit secret.**

Reiner tapota la petite poche pectorale de sa veste tandis qu'un sourire mutin barrait ses lèvres. Il savoura la mine sur son compagnon de combat qui arquait un sourcil, interloqué.

 **— T'es bizarre Braun.**

 **— Putain mec on dirait Bertolt qui parle,** se moqua le blond.

De sa cachette Mikasa les vis tourner des talons pour se diriger vers la sortie avant de se stopper. Ses talonnettes des bottes brunes du blond claquèrent au sol tandis qu'il dévissa son cou pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il resta longuement immobile alors que ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis. Il était prêt à bondir.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** l'interrogea le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Reiner plissa son nez en examinant avec suspicion sa chambre. Il y avait une odeur qu'il connaissait et qui n'était jamais présente dans cette pièce. Il laissa son regard glisser en direction de son lit et sentit un sourire ourlet ses lèvres. Son camarade fronça les sourcils tandis que Braun planta son regard dans le sien.

La soldate qui se tenait repliée sous le lit retenait sa respiration alors que sa position commençait à devenir inconfortable. Elle ne s'était pas cachée de cette façon depuis ses premières nuits chez les Jäger où elle avait eu peur que les hommes qui avaient voulus la kidnapper viennent à nouveau la chercher. À chaque fois que la nuit tombait, cette pensée s'accrochait à son esprit et la terrorisait.

Elle se souvenait du plancher glacial, de l'odeur nauséabonde qui faisait frémir ses narines ou encore de ses bras douloureux qui avaient été rassemblés de force dans son dos. Des images horribles de cette nuit pluvieuse et terrifiante lui revenaient en mémoire et lui perforaient la poitrine.

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment_ , songea-t-elle en retenant un couinement.

Elle remua légèrement alors qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir le cordage autour de ses poignets délicats qui sciaient ces derniers. La sensation désagréable des fibres végétales s'enfoncer dans sa chaire.

Ackerman sentit un goût de bile envahir sa bouche alors que les odeurs de cette fameuse soirée lui revint en tête. Elle avait encore l'impression de porter sa petite robe de nuit blanche qui, à présent, lui paraissait beaucoup trop fine. Elle roula doucement de façon à se trouver sur le dos, fixant les lattes du lit qui effleuraient sa poitrine et le bout de son nez fin.

La jeune soldate fut prise d'une soudaine crise d'angoisse alors quelle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche à nouveau avec plus de force. Cette fois-ci c'était un sanglot soudain qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Être dans cette position, la troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait cru et ce fut si brutal.

Pourquoi craquait-elle là, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas le déterminer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées et que son esprit collabore pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir.

Elle se cambra en espérant que Reiner fasse définitivement demi-tour pour sortir de cet enfer. Mais les bottes de l'homme étaient toujours fermement ancrées dans le sol, patientant que quelque chose se passe. Savait-il qu'elle était ici ? Non c'était impossible. Un nouveau sanglot se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme lorsque la voix de Braun trancha le silence pesant.

 **— Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. On peut y aller. Je crève de faim.**

Lorsque la porte claqua, Mikasa resta figée sous le lit en songeant aux propos que venait de proférer Reiner. Il avait pris quelque chose et Mikasa ragea intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu voir de quoi il s'agissait. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que cette chose était suffisamment petite pour tenir dans une poche de veste.

Avec souplesse, la jeune femme sortie de sa cachette alors qu'elle fulminait d'avoir perdu cette chance de le coincer. Elle resta assise près du lit en passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle sentit quelque chose mouiller entrer en contact avec la pulpe de ses doigts et il fallut quelques secondes à Mikasa pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré durant tout ce temps. Les larmes avaient coulés contre sa volonté alors qu'elle s'efforçait à ne pas laisser sa peine éclater.

Sa tête était soudainement douloureuse. Elle posa son main contre son crâne alors que ses doigts creusaient ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression de revivre les mêmes tourments qu'avant qu'elle n'aille voir Hanji pour des médicaments. Il fallait réellement qu'elle arrive à passer une nuit correcte, sinon elle était certaine de devenir définitivement inutile.

Cette idée la fit frémir d'horreur et eut le don de la pousser à se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Cela fut une mauvaise idée car sa vue sa troubla en quelques secondes, la faisait vaciller. Mikasa se rattrapa rapidement et évita de tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Elle vit combien ses jambes tremblaient à l'instar de ses mains tandis qu'elle ferma violemment ses yeux pour les rouvrir aussi vite. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas être faible. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle avait déjà réussi à dépasser ce genre d'inconvenance. La soldate brune savait qu'elle pouvait le refaire. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il fallait juste qu'elle se concentre et qu'elle met de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ackerman s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits tandis que l'impression que le monde tout autour d'elle chancelait s'estompait peu à peu. Elle déploya sa colonne vertébrale, vertèbre par vertèbre, avant de se tenir aussi droite que la justice. Elle crispa sa mâchoire alors que son visage affichait une expression fermé et colérique qui la rendait effrayante.

Un voile de désespoir s'abattit sur elle tandis qu'elle sortie de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Elle se décevait et avait l'impression d'avoir été devancé une nouvelle fois par Reiner. Il arrivait toujours à avoir un coup d'avance sur elle et cela commençait à la démoraliser.

Quand Mikasa est sortie, elle tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami blond qui fut aussi dépité qu'elle. Il comprit au visage de son amie que cette courte intrusion n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse qu'ils l'auraient tout deux espérés.

La soldate s'appuya contre un des murs du couloir en pinçant ses lèvres de colère alors qu'elle vit le tacticien se dandiner légèrement sur place nerveusement. Elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il n'ait rien déduis de sa petite crise. Le connaissant, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle arrête.

 **— Tu n'as rien trouvé.**

Mikasa se contenta de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche encore ébranlée par ses souvenirs tandis que ses lèvres ne formèrent à présent qu'une fine ligne blanche.

 **— J'ai essayé de te prévenir le plus vite possible,** l'informa Armin en pinçant ses lèvres. **Mais il-**

 **— C'est bon,** le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. **De toute façon, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Il ne m'a pas vu. Mais, je sais qu'il est venu récupérer quelque chose.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas,** avoua-t-elle à contre cœur alors que son esprit fonctionnait à plein tube. **Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il l'a rangé dans sa poche de veste. C'est donc relativement petit.**

 **— Tu… Tu crois que ça pourrais être… une arme ?**

 **— J'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, c'est très facile à dissimuler. Mais je n'ai vu aucune arme.**

 **— En gros, on est vraiment pas avancé,** maugréa Armin en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

 **— Non, vraiment pas.**

Mikasa se décolla du mur, satisfaite que ses vertiges ne se manifestent pas à nouveau.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** l'interrogea son ami blond en fronçant ses sourcils dorés.

 **— Attendre une nouvelle occasion. Et l'observer.**

 **— Hum... Je dois rejoindre Connie et Sasha au réfectoire, tu veux venir ?**

 _Au réfectoire à cette heure-ci, il y aurait le Caporal. Il allait toujours au réfectoire à cette heure._

Mikasa afficha un visage neutre tandis que la grimace qui titilla les traits de son visage s'effaça rapidement. Elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête avant de répondre :

 **— Je n'ai pas faim. Je préférai profiter d'avoir la chambre pour me reposer un peu et lire.**

 **— Oh...D'accord… Enfin, tu es sûre ?**

 **— Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Armin,** dit-elle en étirant un unique coin de sa bouche avant de le quitter pour retrouver ses quartiers qui était pour une fois tranquille.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Le nez à nouveau plongé dans l'ouvrage du tacticien, Mikasa relisait plusieurs fois la même phrase. Elle songeait à ce moment sous le lit de Braun en boucle, éclipsant toutes les autres pensées.

Ses mains avaient cessés de trembler, mais sa gorge était encore nouée. Elle ne pouvait que partiellement chasser les images de ses parents étendues au sol, recouverts de sang et baignant dans ce dernier. Des flashs du visage horrifié de son père se faisant poignardé à l'abdomen perforaient son crâne. Elle revoyait le couteau de l'homme en suspend, tâché de long filets rouge.

Mikasa abandonna toute tentative de lecture et avait décidé de s'allonger dans son lit pour dormir un peu. Aucun entraînement n'avait été prévu alors qu'elle avait vu ça comme une occasion de rattraper un peu de sommeil. Mais cette instant de calme et de détente fut vite avorté quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule la secouer doucement.

Elle sursauta de peur en agrippant sans gène la main de l'intrus qui avait osé la déranger. Ce c'est que lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard terrifié d'un bleu troublant du tacticien qu'elle se figea dans son geste.

 **— A-Armin ?** s'étonna-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux alors que son ami la dévisageait avec inquiétude. **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 **— C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu gesticulais sur son matelas en marmonnant des choses.**

Mikasa poussa un maigre soupire et se rendit compte combien sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide. Des brides de sa nuit lui revenaient en mémoire et elle sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler légèrement.

La soldate se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux encore mi-clos tandis que la lumière du soleil avait fortement baissé. Les rayons étaient doux et transperçaient les carreaux de la chambre de la soldate.

Elle remarqua que son meilleur ami continuait de l'examiner avec désarroi. Il fouillait dans ces deux cercles immenses à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle esquissa un faible sourire rassurant en passant une main sur son visage. La sieste qu'elle s'était autorisée avait permis à son corps de se reposer, mais pas à son esprit. Les images de la mort de ses parents étaient une nouvelle fois venues la hanter.

 _Deux fois dans la même journée, ça commence à faire beaucoup._

 **— Mikasa…**

 **— Je suis bien. Je vais bien.**

 **— Tu n'en a pas l'air.**

 **— Je vais bien,** répéta-t-elle ne sachant pas réellement si elle essayait de convaincre le tacticien ou bien elle-même. **C'était juste… Juste qu'un cauchemar. Il me faut juste une minute. Juste une minute.**

Elle sentit les mains d'Armin dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser sur son piètre matelas. La jeune femme sentait encore les sueurs froides la traverser. C'était comme un véritable raz-marée qui cherchait à l'ensevelir à tout prix. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser dévorer par la peine et la douleur qui avait marqué son enfance. Tout ceci était derrière elle et ne pouvait qu'être néfaste. Il fallait que ça reste derrière elle et que ça cesse de lui sauter à la gorge.

Alors que sa respiration reprenait un rythme bien plus normal, l'idée qu'Armin soit venu dans la chambre percuta son esprit. Le soldat blond y venait rarement, sauf lorsqu'il était avec les autres ou lorsqu'il devait venir lui demander quelque chose d'important. À l'air étrange de son ami, elle savait qu'elle devait opter pour la deuxième option. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvris avant qu'elle ne demande avec curiosité :

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Armin ?**

 **— Sasha et Connie n'étaient pas au repas.**

Mikasa arqua un sourcil avant de pousser un soupire en se redressant totalement pour faire face au blond.

 **— Ils ont peut-être mangés avant.**

 **— Tu sais bien que Sasha reste toujours jusqu'à la fermeture du réfectoire pour grappiller des restes. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux !**

 **— Ils sont grands,** dit-elle en haussant ses épaules alors qu'elle songea à la galère dans laquelle elle s'était mise la dernière fois qu'elle avait été chercher son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas les retrouver dans une position délicate ou elle serait une fois de plus mise dans l'embarra. Elle vit les sourcils dorés du blond se retrouver en haut de son front alors qu'il déclara d'une voix plus assurée :

 **— Mais ils sont nos amis.**

 **— Ils ne combattent pas les titans.**

 **— Non, ils combattent le Caporal, c'est pire.**

Mikasa haussa une nouvelle fois ses épaules avec nonchalance en songeant que lorsqu'ils avaient une idée bien ancrée dans leurs têtes, il était impossible de leurs faire entendre raison. Armin s'y était essayé et cela avait été un désastre cuisant.

Encore une fois. Elle le vit ouvrir et refermer sa bouche en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. Bien souvent cela était annonciateur d'une demande gênante de la part du blond, mais Mikasa ne vient pas à son aide. Elle voulait l'entendre dire ce qu'il souhaitait.

 **— Tu pourrais peut-être y aller.**

 **— Quoi ?!**

 **— Tu pourrais aller voir s'ils vont bien.**

 **— Hors de question,** déclara-t-elle avec plus de force à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de sa personne.

 **— Mikasa ce sont nos amis. Et nous protégeons nos amis,** asséna Armin avec une sévérité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle plissa ses yeux avant de rétorquer d'une voix froide :

 **— Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas _toi_ ? **

Elle vit l'assurance que venait de gagner son meilleur ami, fondre comme neige au soleil. Le bon vieux Armin qui bafouillait et rougissait de gêne était de retour face à elle et elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se sentait ainsi et elle savait ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

 _J'ai peur du Caporal._

Aurait-elle pu dire qu'en ce moment elle avait un peu le même ressenti ? Elle n'avait pas peu à cause de son air froid et de ses paroles cinglantes. La seule et unique chose qui l'effrayait chez cet homme était ce qu'il était capable de provoquer un trouble dans son corps et son esprit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

Elle l'avait embrassé bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme si tout était normal. Elle ne faisait qu'y penser alors le voir face à elle en chaire et en os n'en serait que d'autant plus humiliant.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Armin. Cela découlerait sur une conversation qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir et remettrait en cause tout ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de ses amis. Une force tranquille et inébranlable qui résolvait tous leurs problèmes.

Armin était venue la voir parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait ce rôle dans leur petit groupe et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle voulait décevoir personne. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle vit une lueur d'espoir dans le regard implorant de son meilleur ami. Elle poussa un soupire en passant une main nerveuse sur son visage.

 **— Très bien. Mais je ne peux pas y aller sans un bon prétexte,** marmonna Mikasa en levant les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

À ses mots, la soldate vit le regard du blond s'agrandir avant de retrouver leur éclat joyeux qu'elle connaissait tant. Cela fit bondir son cœur et elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle le vit lever un poing d'enthousiasme, déchirant l'air autour de lui alors qu'il déclara :

 **— Voilà qui est bien dit !**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Armin pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps pour ce couple d'idiot ?_ songea Mikasa avec force en serrant le petit plateau.

Elle baissa son regard en direction de ses mains et poussa un soupire. En plus de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle allait lui amener de quoi boire pendant qu'il serait désagréable avec elle.

 _Au moins, il n'aura pas à s'arrêter de parler à cause de sa gorge desséchée et nous finirions plus vite,_ pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

La soldate poussa un lourd soupire à nouveau en laissant sa tête tomber légèrement en avant, dissimulant son visage à l'aide de ses cheveux. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se traitant de froussarde. Ce n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres. Il avait juste la particularité d'être particulièrement agacent.

 _Un homme petit, agacent, hautain et également incroyablement déstabilisant._

Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur son objectif. Sasha et Connie s'étaient mis dans une galère monstre, et elle devait à présent les en déloger en tuant le dragon. Ou si elle ne le tuait pas, elle devrait le distraire avec une tasse de thé pour qu'il accepte d'être clément avec eux.

Seigneur, elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression de ramper comme une idiote à ses pieds. Si seulement il n'était pas leur supérieur, elle aurait eu tout le plaisir de le tailler en pièce en écrasant à son tour une de ses bottes boueuse sur son visage.

D'un geste raide de la nuque, elle redressa sa tête et cessa de lacérer sa lèvre. Sa main se leva devant son visage pour se transformer en poing afin que ses phalanges heurtent doucement la surface lisse de la porte du bureau.

Il ne fallut quelque secondes pour que la voix du Caporal lui parvienne de l'autre côté.

 **— Nom et raison du dérangement.**

 _Une inconsciente qui vient_ _sauver les fesses de ses deux idiots d'amis._

 **— Ackerman. Hanji m'a demandé de vous apportez du thé.**

Même à ses oreilles cela sonnait faux. Bon sang, elle avait très certainement ridicule et elle priait de toutes ses forces que personnes ne les voit. Si Reiner traînait dans le coin, elle pouvait définitivement creuser un trou et disparaître à tout jamais. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eu son demi-frère s'il était présent. Il aurait sans aucun doute la bouche grande ouverte à l'instar de ses yeux verts. Cette idée lui fit ratter un battement alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle voulait faire demi-tour. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune obligation envers ces deux idiots. Ils s'étaient fourrés dans le pétrin tout seuls malgré les avertissements d'Armin.

Elle songea à ce dernier et elle ne put se résigner à abandonner. Il lui en voudrait, cela était certain et elle savait combien il attachait de l'importance à ce que chacun se serre les coudes dans ce bataillon. Même dans ce genre de situation.

Il aurait pu y aller lui-même, songea-t-elle avec méprit alors que le silence régnait toujours de l'autre côté de cette porte. Elle la fixa pendant quelques secondes et comprit qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il n'avait sans aucun doute envie de la voir et elle ne voulait pas pénétrer dans l'antre de la bête sans y avoir été invité.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à se confronter à lui pour cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait encore repousser leur retrouvaille à plus tard et le fuir à nouveau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres tandis qu'elle pivota sur elle-même pour s'apprêter à partir quand la voix claire et autoritaire du Caporal résonna de l'autre côté du panneau de bois :

 **— Entre.**

La soldate eut l'impression d'être électrocutée sur place. Ses jambes s'étaient stoppées nettes et son visage affichait de l'étonnement et de l'angoisse. Le sentiment de soulagement avait rapidement quitté sa poitrine pour laisser place à de l'anxiété.

Elle se tourna lentement en direction de la porte du bureau de son supérieur et sentit une boule de stress se loger dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant qu'il lui avait accordé l'accès. Elle aurait paru lâche et il s'en serait certainement servit pour la rabaisser une fois de plus.

Cette idée l'irrita et elle se flagella de devoir hésiter autant. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et elle n'était pas faible. Elle se répéta ceci inllassablement alors qu'elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau de son supérieur d'un pas raide et déterminé.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle poussa davantage la surface en bois avant de la refermer derrière elle en fronçant machinalement des sourcils.

Mikasa laissa son regard balayer la zone en notant l'absence de ses deux idiots d'amis et aussi du Caporal. Elle l'avait pourtant bien entendu parler ! Elle se stoppa au milieu de la pièce et pivota en direction de la porte en songeant qu'il avait peut-être été se cacher là-bas.

Elle roula des yeux en se traitant d'idiote alors que cette idée stupide avait traversé son esprit.

 _Je côtoie trop Connie et Sasha._

Elle tourna sur elle-même et entendit de brefs bruits de pas dans son dos et un frisson traversa son échine qui était aussi droite que la justice. Elle voulu jeter un regard du coin de l'œil en direction du bruit, mais elle se retient de justesse.

 **— Dépose ça là.**

Elle se raidit en se tournant vivement en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le Caporal. Lorsque son regard se posait sur lui, elle se sentit se tendre irrémédiablement en se demandant où se trouvait sa chemise, son pantalon et ses bottes.

 _Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-_

 **— Il y a un problème, gamine ?**

Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle secoua nerveusement sa tête en faisant gesticuler ses yeux et ses lèvres, cherchant la meilleure attitude à adopter. Elle gela en n'osant pas le regard franchement alors qu'elle serrait le plateau pour se donner contenance.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce nain idiot cherchait en faisant une chose pareille ?_ songea-t-elle avec colère alors que l'idée qu'il soit un de ces hommes exhibitionniste lui traversa l'esprit.

Peut-être n'avait-il même pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Connaissant l'animal, Mikasa trouvait cette hypothèse peu probable. Il s'était déjà amusé à faire ça lors de leur entraînement personnalisé.

De toutes les manières, le voir dans cette tenue ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes avec peu de vêtements lors des combats, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Sa gorge était sèche et ses membres tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle repensa irrémédiablement au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien à part qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise d'être autant perturbé de voir son supérieur ainsi.

 **— Vous-vous ne voulez pas mettre quelque chose sur vous comme un… un napperon,** demanda-t-elle perturbée en tirant légèrement sur le tissu qui se trouvait écrasé sous la tasse.

Elle ne savait pas où poser son regard et cela était vraiment embarrassant. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais jamais avec une fichue serviette autour de sa taille. Avec une unique et stupide serviette négligemment nouée et qui tenait, elle ne savait pas par quelle miracle, autour de ses hanches.

Mikasa le vit la fixer avec un air impassible alors qu'il s'empara de sa tasse thé avec la même façon étrange qui le définissait tant. Elle ne su pas pourquoi elle remarqua à quel point ses longs doigts fins étaient beaux et parfaitement fuselés.

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— J'aimerai vraiment que vous soyez habillé,** dit-elle en sentant son visage prendre une teinte rosée qui lui déplaisait fortement.

 **— Tu te sens menacée ?**

 **— C'est juste ce que les gens civilisés font,** déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus acerbe.

 **— Ca dépend dans quelles circonstances.**

 **— Ce n'est pas professionnel,** le gronda-t-elle en maudissant la chaleur qui inondait tout son corps.

 **— Tu ne sais pas où poser ton regard, Ackerman ?**

Elle le toisa du regard et sentit ses mains se crisper autour des anses du plateau alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer les gouttelettes qui vacillaient sur les mèches de cheveux de son supérieur.

Certaines évitaient de s'écraser directement au sol et avait la chance de poursuivre leurs chemins jusqu'à son cou, pour glisser le long de ses pectoraux étonnement bien dessinés. Elle peina à déglutir alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait contemplé beaucoup trop longtemps pour être crédible face à ses remarques acerbes et humiliantes.

Elle releva ses yeux vivement pour voir une lueur étrange dans le regard de Livaï. Son regard s'agrandit tandis qu'elle se mordait furieusement l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas lui hurler au visage de cesser de la lorgner ainsi et de porter un fichu uniforme comme un supérieur correct devrait le faire.

 _Bon sang !_

 **— Je ne te savais pas comme ça, gamine.**

 **— Comme quoi ?** cracha-t-elle bien trop rapidement à son goût.

 **— Comme une putain de voyeuse,** fit-il en laissant un coin de sa bouche s'ourlet légèrement.

Il continuait de la ridiculiser et de profiter de la situation. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire ça, mais il était toujours incroyablement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de la titiller. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec mépris pour reprendre contenance alors qu'elle se redressa pour se tenir la plus droite possible.

 **— Si je désir voir des personnes nus, j'emprunterai les magasines qui se trouve sous le lit de Jean,** asséna-t-elle avec dédain en le défiant du regard.

Elle refusait de détourner les yeux. Elle refusait de lui donner une énième bonne raison d'être immonde et cassant avec elle. Mikasa décida de ne pas entrer dans le jeu sournois de son nain de Caporal et fit avec sévérité :

 **— Je cherche Sasha et Connie.**

Pourquoi tourner autour du pot ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre plus de temps dans une joute verbale avec lui. Elle devait déjà subir sa présence et agir comme une adulte tandis qu'il se comportait comme un véritable gamin. Elle le vit pousser un soupire de lassitude avant désigner d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête la fenêtre derrière lui.

 **— Ils sont en train de courir,** dit-il simplement avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé une nouvelle fois sans détacher son regard de celui de la femme. **Tu dois certainement savoir pourquoi.**

 _Les idiots._

Elle était donc arrivée trop tard. Elle s'en était doutée en songeant qu'ils avaient disparut depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit bon signe. Elle poussa un bref soupire en songeant qu'elles les entendraient se plaindre pendant un bon moment avant d'avoir à nouveau la paix. Tournant les talons, elle commença à marcher en direction de la sortie lorsque la voix de son supérieur s'éleva dans la pièce :

 **— Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

Elle fronça davantage ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement le sens de sa question. Elle répondit donc avec incompréhension :

 **— Dans mon dortoir.**

 **— Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre congé, gamine.**

Mikasa le toisa avec ennui avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pas le regarder était la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation plus que troublante.

 **— Parfait. Alors quoi ? Vous allez me demander aussi de faire des tours de terrain ? Ou alors de faire le ménage jusqu'à demain matin.**

 **— C'est une idée.**

 **— J'utiliserai votre serviette comme chiffon, dans ce cas.**

Elle vit le regard de l'homme rétrécir à son attaque alors qu'il reposa délicatement sa tasse sur son bureau.

 **— Tu devrais apprendre à savoir quand il faut la fermer, Ackerman,** affirma-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

 **— Et vous à porter des vêtements lorsque vous acceptez du monde dans votre bureau.**

Il plissa ses yeux en approchant lentement d'elle d'une démarche féline et menaçante qui la fit tressaillir au plus profond d'elle. Il sentait bon. Dieu qu'il sentait bon.

Elle se retient de justesse d'humer vivement l'odeur qu'il dégageait en songeant que cela serait un bon motif pour lui de se moquer d'elle. Et il aurait raison. Elle le toisa du regard en appréciant le fait d'être un peu plus grande que lui. La soldate avait au moins l'avantage de la dominer physiquement.

Elle remarqua que malgré leur proximité, il gardait une certaine distance de sécurité comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose puisse arriver s'ils étaient trop près. Etait-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ? C'est fort possible, mais venant de lui, elle n'était jamais sûre de rien.

 **— C'est assez drôle d'entendre une gamine qui allume les soldats les uns après les autres, dire ça. J'ai au moins la décence de ne pas embrasser n'importe qui avant de m'enfuir lâchement.**

Elle voulait lui cracher au visage pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais cela n'aurait été que pire. Elle le savait. La jeune femme pinça vivement ses lèvres charnues en lorgnant l'homme désagréable qui lui faisait face.

Son instinct lui hurlait de le foudroyer du regard et de partir le plus loin possible de lui sans lui répondre quoique ce soit. Pourtant, ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir l'écouter. Toutes deux étaient ferment ancrées dans le sol et refusaient de lui obéir. Ses membres commençaient à vibrer de colère alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour du plateau.

 _Ce baiser n'était rien, rien du tout,_ s'entêta-t-elle de répéter dans son crâne.

 **— Kirstein est au courant de tes infidélités ?** railla-t-il en se plantant à un mètres de la jeune femme.

Elle fut surprise de remarquer que ses muscles avaient l'air davantage dessinées. Et que son regard avait bien plus d'intensité.

 **— Vous avez des remords, Caporal ?** grogna-t-elle sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe de colère rythmer sa voix.

 **— Tch. Tu ne le regardes pas comme tu es en train de la faire avec moi.**

La franchise de son supérieur la fit frémir alors qu'une nouvelle boule de chaleur crépitait dans son ventre. Son regard devenait presque indécent à ses mots et cela devenait véritablement dangereux pour elle.

Avec le peu de force qu'elle puisa en elle, Mikasa releva son visage avec arrogance pour toiser l'homme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait le réduire par son regard. Qu'il n'arrive plus à l'atteindre de cette façon.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à craindre d'un type incapable de monter sur cheval seul ?**

 **— Tu viens de dire quoi, gamine ?**

 **— Qu'un homme à l'apparence d'un enfant n'a pas à s'intéresser aux choses de grandes personnes,** expliqua-t-elle avant de savourer l'impacte de ses mots sur son Caporal.

Elle se moquait d'être victime de ses stupides punitions. Le plaisir de le voir bouillir de rage méritait bien ce maigre sacrifice. Mikasa patienta quelques secondes d'avoir une réponse blessante ou encore agressive de la part de son Caporal, mais rien ne vient. Il se contentait de la fixer avec mépris, dédain et une autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'habituellement il l'aurait insulté sur sa relation avec Eren. Ou alors, il aurait tenté de l'effrayer en la plaquant contre un mur. Mais il restait là. Les jambes plantées dans le sol, silencieux, tandis que son regard orageux restait ancré dans le sien. Une lueur animal flottaient dans ses prunelles à l'accoutumés si lasses.

C'était ça qui fit tiquer la soldate. C'était ça qui l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds.

 _Il faut que j'arrête. Maintenant._

C'était le moment pour Mikasa de partir.

Elle avait réussi à le faire taire et sans avoir à utiliser une méthode atypique comme la dernière fois et elle s'en félicitait. Les lèvres pincées, la mâchoire comprimée et le regard noir de son supérieur lui suffisait amplement pour savoir qu'elle avait gagné ce combat.

Cette fois-ci, ses jambes concédèrent à l'écouter et lui permirent de se diriger vers la porte avec le port d'une reine. Elle sentait chacune de ses vertèbres s'étirer de bonheur comme si elle avait porté un poids bien trop pensant depuis beaucoup trop longtemps sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau de Livaï, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule en disant d'une voix moqueuse :

 **— J'espère que vous avez aimé votre thé, Caporal.**

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans la pièce, laissant Livaï seul avec lui-même et sa colère.

Il était au bord de l'explosion. Cette fille était une véritable harpie qui était envoyée sur terre pour le rendre fou. Il supportait de moins en moins ses petits airs supérieurs et les aises qu'elle prenait pour lui répondre. Elle avait plus que conscience de son utilité dans l'armée et cette gamine en profitait. S'il décidait de la faire s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement, elle serait capable se blesser et tout retomberait sur lui. Il voyait déjà Erwin en train de lui passer un savon.

 _Tch, sale gamine pourrie gâtée._

Lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à sa porte, il avait cru que les deux cadets qu'il avait puni étaient venu l'implorer de ne pas leur faire subir des tours. Ils lui avaient déjà fait le coup. Il était prêt à leurs administrer des tours supplémentaires au travers de la surface de bois. Il avait mal au crâne et avait envie d'être jusqu'au lendemain. Discuter de la gestion des finances du bataillon avec Erwin et Mike l'avait épuisé.

Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de chasser Ackerman et ses foutus lèvres hors de son esprit. Lire, analyser, compter, débattre. Tout ceci avait mobilisé son attention et l'avait fais presque oublier complètement l'incident de l'entraînement. Il avait été fier d'avoir réussi à l'expulser temporairement de son crâne, mais lorsque ce fut la voix d'Ackerman qu'il entendit, à nouveau, il avait cessé de fonctionner correctement.

Tout lui était revenu en pleine face. À croire que le monde entier voulait lui foutre la tête devant ses problèmes et ses questionnements flippants jusqu'à ce qu'il cède psychologiquement.

Il avait par automatisme dit à la femme d'entrer alors que s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il lui aurait demandé de revenir à un autre moment. Mais il n'avait pas pu ou alors il n'avait pas voulu.

Quand il était passé dans son bureau, il n'avait pas prêté davantage à la tenue dans laquelle il était. Ce genre de choses n'était pas important aux yeux du Caporal. Un corps était un corps alors qu'il soit nu ou bien habillé, cela lui importait peu. Pourtant quand ses deux cercles sombres s'étaient plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il y avait vu la même chose que ce qu'il avait ressenti la nuit où il l'avait vu dormir.

Son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait remarqué à quel point elle était gênée de le découvrir ainsi. Cela l'avait fait sourire intérieurement en songeant que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre de sa superbe. Il ne lui avait pas inspiré du dégoût, bien au contraire.

Elle avait rougit et même bafouiller avant, bien entendue, de dire des choses détestables qu'il jaugeait bancales avec le recule qu'il avait sur la situation à présent.

Il jeta un regard en direction de la tasse de thé qu'elle lui avait apporté, et son cœur se serra brutalement dans sa poitrine. Son regard stoïcien fixait longuement ce qu'elle lui avait amené et il pensa qu'il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

Il s'était stoppé net quand il avait remarqué qu'elle avait légèrement accéléré le rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait eu un petit blush sur ses joues et ses yeux s'étaient plissés de suspicions. Elle repensait sûrement au baiser tout comme lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son crâne et la sensation des lèvres de la recrue avait été comme un marquage au fer rouge. Il sentait encore la pression et la douceur qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Il songea à la sensation de plaisir que cela aurait pu lui procurer s'il avait eu le temps de mordre dedans.

Il était furieux contre elle. Si furieux qu'elle lui inspire ce genre de pensées alors qu'elle était toujours aussi insolente avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait été celui qui cherchait à mettre de la distance le plus rapidement possible, mais une partie de lui, qui prenait de plus en plus de place, désirait ardemment s'approcher d'elle.

Et avec ce baiser inattendu, cette partie gagnait du terrain et cela agaçait Livaï au plus au point. Pourtant il avait été incapable de s'empêcher de regarder la cambrure séduisante de sa chute de rein lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui pour sortir de la pièce. La contemplation attentive de ses formes avaient tournée en un examen incessant.

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? La retenir et la clouer contre un des murs de la pièce pour l'obliger à retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Ou bien à saisir ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui afin qu'elle ressente le désir qu'elle lui déclenchait.

Cette pensée enflamma son bas ventre tandis qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire en la touchant de cette façon.

Cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il avait pensé avoir été un homme raisonnable en ne laissant pas ses pulsions le guider. Cela aurait été véritablement gênant pour lui ainsi que pour elle.

Pourtant, il se retrouvait frustré, déçu, de réaliser qu'en plus de tous ses autres défauts, il était également un pervers qui n'arrivait pas à songer dès qu'Ackerman se montrait devant lui.

Livaï était abrasif, brutal, violent et dur, mais reconnaître qu'il était un pervers était aussi la cerise sur le gâteau.

 **— Putain !**

Il expira, se laissant tomber sur le lit pour inspecter le plafond avec colère. Il n'avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit et cela était d'autant plus effrayant pour lui.

Il la voulait.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

 **C'est pas trop sadique n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive surement vendredi :p ou peut-être avant vu qu'il est déjà tapé... Il sera bien plus long par contre. Miss pavé c'est moi XD**


	12. 12 - La vraie Ackerman

_**NOTE AUTEURE :**_ _ **Bien bien bien bien... Comme promis en fin de chapitre, on est vendredi donc nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bon les choses se corses vraiment entre ... Non je ne dirais pas encore qui et qui *rire diabolique*. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler quand même. Bon c'est quand même un chapitre où ça commence à partir en cacahuète comme dirait l'autre !**_

 _ **Fleurie est juste incroyable ! Les paroles de cette chanson collent bien à ce que Mikasa pour moi, ressent quand les paroles disent :**_

 _ **Solider keep on marching on**_

 _Soldat, continue de marcher_

 _ **Head down till the work is done**_

 _Tête baissée jusqu'à ce que le travail soit fait_

 _ **Waiting on the morning sun**_

 _Attends le lever du jour_

 _ **Solider keep on marching on**_

 _Soldat, continue de marcher_

 _ **Bon en tout cas, elle m'a bien aidé à écrire ce chapitre qui est... Mince j'avais dis que je ne dirai rien. Donc je ne dis rien et je vous laisse avec plus de 10,000 mots pour le chapitre 12... Déjà ?! Ça passe décidément super vite...**_

 ** _Merci encore pour les messages et reviews c'est toujours très motivant et ça me donne toujours envie de poursuivre l'aventure ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ces nouvelles aventures ! On se retrouve plus bas._**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 _ **La vraie Ackerman**_

Le Major avait pris le temps de rejoindre les recrues qu'Hanji était chargé d'entraîner au corps à corps. Beaucoup de soldats n'arrivaient pas à déterminer s'ils préféraient avoir Hanji comme formatrice ou Livaï. Ils appréciaient la gentillesse de la femme scientifique, mais ils avaient tous plus ou moins peur de finir en expérience ou bien en charpie par un des titans de la femme.

Accompagné de Mike, lorsque le Major pénétra dans la zone d'entraînement à l'extérieur, chaque cadet tourna sa tête dans sa direction avant de réaliser le salut, pour offrir son cœur à l'humanité. La façon dont ils étaient synchronisés était un spectacle hors du commun qui réchauffait la poitrine de Mike et Hanji.

Le bruit des poings qui s'écrasèrent contre les torses des soldats et le bruissement de leurs vestes résonnaient aux oreilles des chefs d'escouades présents alors qu'Erwin continuait de progresser silencieusement jusqu'à l'avant des rangs.

Il avait toujours la même démarche majestueuse et inébranlable qui transpirait l'autorité et le respect. Il avait l'avantage d'être particulièrement grand et ses cheveux soigneusement peignés sur le côté lui donnaient une allure presque chevaleresque qui fascinait un grand nombre des soldates du bataillon.

Erwin avait balayé l'amas d'hommes et de femmes de son regard impénétrable et foncièrement sérieux avant de lever sa main en guise de réponse aux soldats. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il voyait toutes ces personnes qui avaient offerts leurs vies et leurs cœurs au bataillon d'exploration. Il était heureux de constater qu'il y avait encore des gens qui étaient prêts à se sacrifiés pour faire avancer l'Humanité dans cette guerre qui les confrontaient aux titans.

Il fit quelques pas pour se planter devant la ligne de cadets. Il s'assura qu'aucun bruit ne le coupe lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler d'une voix claire :

— **J'aimerai voir aujourd'hui votre évolution au combat. Nous allons avoir sous peu une prochaine sortie extra-muros. Elle ne dura qu'une journée, mais il est nécessaire que je puisse évaluer votre niveau au combat.**

— **Ce n'était pas prévu,** marmonna Armin avec anxiété tandis que Jean croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine avec irritation.

— **Ils nous la font à l'envers, comme toujours,** répliqua-t-il dans un chuchotement pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

— **Les titans n'attendent pas que tu sois prévenu pour attaquer, cette façon de faire n'est pas malhonnête,** intervient Mikasa avec son pragmatisme habituel sans relâcher le Major du regard.

Jean haussa ses sourcils vers le haut tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Mikasa pointait du doigt une vérité pour le contrarié. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant à ses yeux, qu'il fallait reprendre tandis qu'il racontait des inepties.

Il releva ses épaules comme s'il voulait enfouir son visage dans son cou comme les tortues faisaient lorsqu'elles voulaient disparaître. Il fut tout de même heureux de voir que Mikasa ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Elle avait toujours un regard si pénétrant et déstabilisant qui finissait toujours par lui faire commettre un impaire qui le ridiculisait comme lorsqu'il avait avoué à Mikasa qu'il couchait souvent avec sa petite amie.

Ce souvenir si gênant le fit frémir d'horreur alors que tout son visage était recouvert d'un voile carmin. Il se flagella mentalement en songeant qu'il avait cru l'espace d'un instant avoir réussi à oublier son obsession pour Mikasa.

Elle l'obsédait toujours autant malgré l'attachement progressif qu'il éprouvait pour Sissi. Son avis comptait, parce qu'elle était toujours importante pour lui. Le soldat serra ses poings le long de son corps tandis qu'il se promettait de combattre encore cet attirance qu'il savait à sens unique parce qu'elle était son amie. Elle lui avait demandé de vivre sans espérer quoique ce soit de sa part et il s'en voudrait de la décevoir et de lui imposer ses propres désirs au détriment des siens.

Elle se plie toujours aux envies des autres, pensa-t-il avec tristesse et amertume tandis qu'il glissait un regard dans sa direction.

Il étudia le profil neutre de la jeune femme. Elle était toujours si cérémonieuse et prudente dans sa façon d'être. Son corps était tendu, non pas de façon raide parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais pour montrer une certaine droiture. Elle transpirait la rigidité militaire et le contrôle et Jean l'avait toujours admirer pour cette force.

Cependant, une autre partie de lui en voulait à la jeune femme de ne jamais extériorisé ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La soldate ne faisait pas part de ses envies, ni même ses difficultés à haute voix. Elle était certes tranchante et sans tact, pourtant il fallait la connaître suffisamment et l'observer comme Jean le faisait pour voir ses petits instants.

Il était un des seuls à voir quand Mikasa était déstabilisée émotionnellement. Il le percevait quand elle comprimait sa mâchoire, quand elle serrait ses poings ou encore quand elle pinçait furieusement ses lèvres. Bien sûr, tout le monde pouvait le voir, mais lui arrivait à décrypter tous ces signes.

Il poussa un faible soupire en reportant son regard vers leur supérieur qui avait la même posture que son amie. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera Mikasa qui se tiendra à la place du Major Smith. Cette pensée fit sourire le soldat Kirstein en songeant qu'elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle. Elle avait toujours eu une facilité à s'entourer des bonnes personnes et il était certain qu'elle serait parfaite dans la gestion d'homme.

C'était un des rêves de Jean, tout comme celui d'être à ses côtés et d'avoir un escadron bien à lui. Marco ne cessait pas de lui répéter qu'il était un bon meneur même s'il avait des difficultés à le croire. La dernière fois qu'il avait dirigé des soldats, il les avait sauvés, mais au prix d'en perdre un grand nombre. Son seul plan d'attaque avait été la fuite et ce souvenir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Perdue dans sa torpeur, Jean n'écouta pas la suite du discours d'Erwin qui reprit avec son sérieux habituel :

— **Ce petit examen sera un peu particularité par la façon dont-il va se passer. Je ne vais pas vous demander de faire un corps à corps avec les épées en bois habituelles. Vos armes seront plus réelles. Vous aurez à votre disposition les larmes d'entraînements. Elles sont moins efficaces que celles de votre matériel tridimensionnel, mais elles peuvent faire des dégâts. Je vous demande donc de marquer vos coups, par de blesser.**

Mikasa arqua un sourcil en songeant que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient travailler de cette façon. Elle observa le Major avec un regard admiratif et senti quelque chose de différent dans son attitude. Il avait l'air légèrement plus tendu et sur ses gardes. Son regard azur balaya les soldats alors qu'Hanji se dandinait sur place en fronçant ses sourcils.

Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air convaincu de cette nouveauté énoncée par son supérieur et ami. De plus, il était une première qu'Erwin vienne en personne assister à ce genre de choses. La scientifique scruta les différents soldats, attardant son regard sur le crâne doré qu'Armin et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point il avait l'air nerveux.

Elle pouvait le comprendre et elle voulu être près de lui pour le rassurer ou bien pour le permettre d'échapper à tout ceci. Elle savait combien le soldat blond détestait les combats et était maladroit sous la pression.

Cependant, l'inquiétude d'Hanji s'atténua quand elle remarqua que Mikasa se tenait près de lui et semblait lui adresser des paroles rassurantes. Le tacticien hochait vaguement de la tête alors que Mikasa lui chuchotait des propos inaudibles pour les autres.

Elle s'empara doucement de la main de son meilleur ami et la serra tendrement dans l'espoir d'être une sorte de bouée de secoure. Elle voulait le protéger de ce qui pouvait bien se passer tandis qu'un mauvais présentement germait dans sa poitrine et son crâne.

Elle avait cette capacité qu'Armin définissait comme étant incroyable de sentir les choses. Certain appelait ça l'instinct féminin, d'autres un don étrange. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir, mais elle savait que bien souvent, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, elle avait raison.

Tout ceci était beaucoup trop bizarre.

Jamais ils n'avaient dû passer des examens. Du moins, pas sous cette forme. Alors que Mikasa était perdue dans sa contemplation du Major, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit ce dernier l'interpeller de sa voix claire.

— **Braun et Ackerman, vous commencez.**

Le Major en planta son regard dans celui des soldats concernés. Il remarqua que la soldate brune s'était raidie à l'appel de son nom tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient dans sa direction. Elle resta figée sur place durant quelques secondes avant de se frayer un chemin.

— **Bon courage,** fit Armin avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix quand il sentit la main de son amie quitter la sienne.

— **Merci, Armin.**

Mikasa eut l'impression que son cœur venait de chuter dans son estomac alors que ses pieds lui paraissaient être aussi lourds que du béton. Ses yeux ne peinaient pas à rester ouverts ce qui était une bonne chose pour la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite table où se trouvait les lames de combat et s'en appropria une en vérifiant rapidement son poids ainsi que son état. La lame était neuve et n'avait pas l'air ébréché.

Elle plissa des yeux en remarquant qu'elle était sérieusement affûtée. Pourquoi une lame d'entraînement était en aussi bon état et entretenue comme une arme pour un véritable combat ? Elle balaya ses questions du revers de sa main alors qu'elle abattit le sabre le long de son corps en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

— **Nerveuse, Ackerman ?** lui demanda Reiner dans un murmure.

La soldate sentit les petits poils de sa nuque se dresser alors qu'elle conserva un regard placide, refusant de le laisser quoique ce soit entraver sa concentration. Il ne l'aurait pas. Il n'était l'homme qui arrivait à faire ce genre de chose.

— **Tu n'es pas au niveau pour me rendre nerveuse.**

— **Ne me tente pas,** ricana-t-il avant de tirer la lame pour aller de son côté du terrain tandis qu'elle fusilla son dos du regard.

Elle l'imita en allant se placer à l'opposé du terrain. La soldate se permit de jeter un regard en direction de ses amis qui la regardaient avec confiance et soutient. Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce qu'elle ne fasse qu'une bouchée de Braun, mais ce dernier était fort. Plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mikasa décida de ne plus regarder le public, sachant pertinemment que cela serait plus un handicape qu'un avantage pour elle. Planter ses prunelles dans celles de Jean ou celle d'Armin ne ferait que lui ajouter un stress supplémentaire. Elle ignora la douleur potentielle qu'elle ressentirait dans sa poitrine si elle les décevait.

Son cœur palpita dans sa cage thoracique alors que sa main empoigna davantage son arme. Un frisson glaciale la traversa et lui fit serrer sa mâchoire.

Faire les bons choix avec objectivité et distance avant d'agir.

Elle était une soldate, pas autre chose. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse être autre chose. Elle se devait de se laisser diriger par sa tête et non par ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

La soldate remerciait le ciel que le Caporal ne soit pas présent pour ce petit examen. Cela était étonnant d'ailleurs. Lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'observer les cadets et de les jauger de son regard perçant se retrouvait absent pour cet événement.

 _Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ?_

Non, il était une espèce de bras droit pour le Major, impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas mis au courant de son petit projet.

 _Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de plus urgent ?_

L'homme croulait sous la paperasse et les responsabilités. Il devait certainement régler des affaires et remplir des papiers comme à chaque fois. Mikasa arqua un sourcil, rongée par la curiosité alors que son esprit lui rappelait que cela ne la concernait pas.

 _Il_ ne la concernait pas.

Surtout après leur dernière rencontre. Ça avait été dangereux et beaucoup trop... intime pour ne pas être considéré comme quelque chose d'important.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire qui se racla la gorge avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur barre ses lèvres fines.

— **Prête à jouer, Ackerman ?**

— **Ce n'est pas un jeu,** dit-elle en se positionnant, sa lame relevée devant elle.

— **C'est toujours un jeu et il ne fait que commencer.**

La soldate ne répondit rien tandis que la voix d'Erwin forte et autoritaire, leur intima de se tenir prêt à combattre. Il jeta un regard aux deux soldats et ordonna le début du combat.

— **C'est amusant que nous soyons ensemble. Je vais pour une fois ne pas m'ennuyer,** déclara Reiner alors que Mikasa se précipita en direction de son adversaire pour asséner le premier coup.

Elle leva sa lame à une vitesse fulgurante pour l'abattre sur la poitrine du soldat. Ce dernier l'arrêta aisément alors qu'ils se retrouvaient rapidement nez à nez.

— **Après tout, on se retrouve sur ce point là. Toi et moi on s'ennui toujours avec les autres.**

Mikasa ne détourna pas son regard et attaqua à nouveau pour réitérer le même geste avant de contrer la réponse de Reiner.

— **Quel regard, Ackerman,** gloussa le soldat dans une boutade alors que la soldate brune releva son visage vers lui. **J'ai envie de la rencontrer. Où est-elle ?**

— **Je ne suis pas là pour parler.**

— **Où est la vraie Mikasa Ackerman ?** l'interrogea-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de la femme.

— **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** grogna-t-elle en exerçant une pression sur leurs sabres respectifs.

— **Avec ce regard de dépravation quand tu tues ces titans ou les hommes qui enlèvent les enfants,** murmura-t-il pour que seule la femme entende.

Elle gela une seconde sur place en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire allusion aux hommes qui avaient tués ses parents. Peu de personnes étaient au courant et Reiner n'en faisait pas parti. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** siffla-t-elle en assénant un nouveau coup à son adversaire.

Leurs lames l'entrechoquèrent sous le regard ébahit des autres soldats. Tous savaient que les deux soldats qui s'affrontaient étaient excellents dans tous les domaines alors les voir combattre de cette façon était un spectacle immanquable.

Reiner rétorqua avec plus de fureur, faisait claquer la lame de son sabre contre celui de son adversaire. Il attendait un moment comme celui-ci depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Le soldat blond brûlait de désir d'être confronté au miracle de l'humanité pour pouvoir enfin la jauger et surtout la ridiculiser.

Il s'était déjà entraîné avec Mikasa, mais jamais dans un combat aussi proche du réel. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres à cette pensée.

— **Tu ne donnes pas tout, Ackerman,** lui reprocha le soldat en s'écartant quelques secondes avant de prendre une nouvelle position de combat.

— **Ce n'est qu'un entrainement.**

— **Pas pour moi.**

— **Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, Braun.**

Elle avait craché ses mots avec amertume tandis que le sourire désinvolte et sournois du soldat s'agrandit vivement. Il arqua un sourcil alors qu'il déclara d'une voix mielleuse :

— **C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le Caporal.**

Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser de mépris. Est-ce que c'était une menace ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle voulait plus que tout que cet homme cesse de la provoquer de cette façon.

Elle comprima sa mâchoire avec colère avant de fondre à nouveau sur elle pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci Reiner eut plus de mal à repousser son coup. Il leva son visage arrogant et toisa la soldate de sa hauteur alors que ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la terre battue.

— **En colère, Ackerman ? C'est une bonne chose.**

— **Je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas là pour parler,** dit-elle d'une voix tendue en continuant le combat alors qu'il se contentait de parer ses coups. **Alors bats-toi !**

— **Nous ne nous battons pas vraiment. Si nous nous battions, je t'écraserai sans le moindre problème. Voyons ça plutôt comme une danse.**

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs lames. Le tac des armes de métal s'ébruitèrent dans toute la salle, rythmant les silences. Elle avait bien conscience que cette histoire d'examen tournait en règlement de compte devant tout le bataillon et cela devait vite cesser.

Perdre son calme dans un moment pareil ne serait pas un avantage pour elle. Ourlant ses lèvres comme un animal furieux l'aurait fais avec ses babines pour montrer les crocs, elle virevolta sur elle-même pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois et le repoussa de toutes ses forces en grognant :

— **Je n'aime pas danser.**

Elle l'entendit lâcher un rire sournois qui la fit se tendre malgré elle. La jeune femme n'appréciait décidément pas cet homme. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était épidermique.

Elle contre-attaqua une nouvelle fois en parvenant à tracer du bout de sa lame une ligne en diagonale sur le torse du soldat. Cependant, la soldate se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle n'avait fais qu'atteindre le tissu de sa chemise et non la chaire de l'homme.

Elle pinça ses lèvres mécontentes d'elle-même. Reiner baissa rapidement son regard vers son torse avant de froncer ses sourcils blonds. Un petit hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres closes avant qu'il lorgne la femme aux cheveux de jais au travers de ses cils épais.

— **Tu es une mauvaise danseuse, Ackerman,** marmonna-t-il avant de foncer dans sa direction sans laisser le temps à Mikasa de réagir.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme lever son arme devant elle et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il comptait atteindre son visage, elle réagit trop tard, faisant un pas en arrière. La soldate sentit l'épée de Reiner effleurer sa joue droite, la marquant sur une longueur d'environs cinq centimètres.

Elle plaça le dos de sa main sur la partie blessée de son visage pour l'essayer sans ménagement. Il avait réussis à la toucher et cela lui suffit pour la mettre en colère.

La jeune femme ignora le revers de sa main ensanglanté alors qu'elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour fondre en direction de l'homme qui avait réussit à l'atteindre.

Cette fois-ci, elle opta pour feindre une attaque frontale avant de revenir en arrière sur ses pas pour placer le morceau de fer qui lui servait d'arme sous la gorge de Reiner. Cela fonctionna.

Le soldat stoppa ses gestes en sentant la froideur de la lame contre sa peau nue. Il gela sur place et baissa son regard vers la silhouette de Mikasa. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, le geste contrôlé de Mikasa tenait en haleine tous les soldats dont les yeux étaient aimantés au combat.

Reiner savoura l'instant alors qu'il sentit que le moment était opportun pour attaquer verbalement la jeune femme une nouvelle fois.

— **Tu préfères peut-être danser dans la chambre du Caporal. D'ailleurs, tu aimes être au dessus ou en dessous ?**

Elle ne dit rien, comprimant sa mâchoire alors que les mots s'écrasèrent contre ses dents. Elle mourait d'envie de lui transpercer la gorge avec sa lame et de crever ses deux prunelles sournoise. Elle voulait le massacrer, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'attendait que ça.

— **Je vois, je vois,** chantonna-t-il dans un murmure pour que seule la soldate puisse l'entendre. **Tu savais qu'il venait des bas-fonds ?**

Il la vit tiquer à ses paroles et fut certain qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Après tout, le Caporal était un mystère pour beaucoup de personnes. Mikasa songea à nouveau à Isabel et à l'état dans lequel cet homme avait été cette nuit-là. Ils avaient vécus la chute du mur, les bas-fonds et quoi d'autres encore ?

Son cœur chuta dans son estomac lorsqu'elle pensa à leur dernière conversation. Il avait été en tord, mais elle n'avait pas été non plus innocente. Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsque l'idée qu'elle ait pu le blesser la tortura. Elle avait dit des choses stupides et méchantes. Elle l'avait insulté alors qu'il s'était amusé à la pousser au bord de ses limites.

Il avait dit des choses qui l'avait déstabilisé, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment insulté. C'était toujours elle qui le cherchait.

Sa main se serra sur l'arme alors qu'elle pouvait se souvenir de son regard vitreux et de la tendresse qui avait transpercé ses iris.

— **Alors quand tu baises avec lui, c'est comme si tu baisais de la merde.**

— **Ferme-là,** l'intima Mikasa d'une voix calme et monotone alors que son regard fiévreux se planta dans celui de son adversaire. **Laisse le Caporal en dehors de ça.**

— **Oh, tu le protèges maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça.**

Il ricana en s'emparant de la lame de sa main libre pour la repousser violemment loin de sa gorge. Mikasa eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle encaissa la puissance du coup de Reiner. Elle avait senti la force du soldat lors de ses rares attaques, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait mis plus d'énergie et cela l'alarma.

 _Il ne veut pas gagner. Il veut autre chose._

Elle reprit ses assauts une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle comprit qu'il la laissait s'approcher de lui volontairement pour pouvoir lui parler. Pour la énième fois, leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent et leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres.

— **Je suis certain que tu aimes être dominé quand personne ne le voit. Comment l'a prit le petit Eren ? Sa sœur et le sexe... Seigneur, j'aurai voulu voir son visage quand il l'a su.**

Mikasa leva ses deux cercles pâles furibonds vers son adversaire, mourant d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Reiner s'immobilisa sur place, figé par le regard de la soldate brune. C'était ce regard qu'il voulait avoir. Il était glaçant, impénétrable et était une promesse de mort, d'horreur ainsi que de souffrance. Il avait la véritable Mikasa Ackerman face à lui.

Celle qui avait tué alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans.

Celle qui n'était que bonne dans la destruction, dans le meurtre et dans la haine. Il vit les lèvres de la femme se pincer pour ne devenir qu'une ligne blanche. Cette vision l'enchantant tant elle l'excitait. Il pouvait sentir les regards de tous les autres soldats braqués sur eux.

 _Regardez votre miracle, comme il est beau_ , jubila-t-il intérieurement avec sarcasme.

Il la vit se pencher pour que son nez touche le sien tandis que sa lame glissait sur la sienne.

— **Je vais tailler ce sourire sur ton visage,** déclara avec froideur Mikasa en levant son sabre devant son visage alors que les lèvres de Reiner s'ourlaient de contentement.

 _C'est ça, Ackerman. Devient la méchante fille que tu es vraiment._

Avec un dégoût certain, Mikasa toisa le blond en tenant sa position sans faiblir. Elle détestait avoir été si facilement atteinte et encore plus au travers de son supérieur qu'elle haïssait tant. Pourtant entendre Reiner parler de Livaï et d'une quelconque relation intime entre eux lui fit bondir son cœur.

Elle n'arriva pas à comprendre si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas la façon dont il avait parlé du Caporal et notamment de ses origines.

Mikasa dut retenir son esprit de former des images dérangeantes alors que les mots de Braun frappaient son crâne. Les paroles qui impliquaient Eren. Elle revoyait le visage déformé par la colère et le dédain et cela lui retourna l'estomac.

 _Tout ça était à cause de lui. Tout ça était à cause de Reiner._

La pression que la jeune femme exerça sur sa mâchoire lui donna l'impression que ses dents allaient la transpercer. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ôter ce sourire méprisant et lui en redessiner un plus grimaçant.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de son arme et s'élança en direction de Reiner avec un sérieux que jamais personne n'avait vu graver sur son visage. Elle n'était qu'une boule de haine et cela lui donna l'impression d'être gelée jusqu'à l'os. Son visage fermé et ses gestes assurés déclenchèrent un frisson d'horreur chez la plupart des soldats.

Armin était figé sur place lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie se transformer en cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait déjà vu être en colère ou bien devenir la soldate la plus forte de l'humanité, mais jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur dans son regard. Cette lueur abominable qui le poussa à faire un pas en arrière par pur réflexe de survie.

Ce n'était pas la femme qui protégeait Eren au détriment de sa vie. Non, elle était loin d'être elle. La soldate qui attaquait avec férocité et dureté son adversaire n'avait rien d'une soldate prête à donné son cœur à l'humanité. Elle se battait pour elle et pour les autres.

Le tacticien sentit son regard s'aimanter à la scène qui se jouait devant lui alors qu'il pouvait entendre des chuchotements dans son dos. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qui se murmurait mais, les mêmes mots raisonnaient dans ses oreilles et ils n'avaient rien de positifs.

Machine. Monstre. Flippante. Tarée...

Armin serra ses poings alors que son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine. L'effroi le tiraillait en voyant sa meilleure amie être animée par ce sentiment de rage qui ne lui ressemblait si peu. Elle qui contrôlait, qui mesurait tout.

 _Mikasa, tu me fais peur_ , songea-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Lorsqu'il eut le courage détacher son regard du combat, il le laissa glisser en direction des chefs d'escouades trois chefs d'escouades qui se tenaient sur une petite estrade pour mieux voir les deux soldats en pleine émulation.

Il remarqua les yeux du Major fixés la jeune femme qui combattait avec une hargne jamais vu auparavant. Le visage grave, Erwin semblait perplexe face à ce qu'il voyait. Armin était certain qu'il avait fais la même déduction que lui sur l'attitude de Mikasa.

Est-ce que Reiner lui avait dit quelque chose pour la mettre dans un tel état ? C'était fort possible et cela augmenta l'inquiétude chez le garçon. Il savait combien Mikasa pouvait être douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais il soupçonnait Reiner d'être également habile à la faire franchir la ligne.

— **Erwin, il faut peut-être arrêter,** proposa Hanji avec inquiétude alors que le regard de son ami restait braqué sur les deux soldats qui combattait.

Chaque coup qu'assénait Mikasa devenait de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins évident à parer. Il savait que si les choses continuaient ainsi, il y aurait un blessé et cela ne serait pas Mikasa Ackerman.

Il n'avait jamais vu un combat comme celui-ci entre deux humains. Cela n'était plus un entraînement mais, un règlement de compte et il voulait savoir ardemment pourquoi. Pourquoi la meilleure soldate de son bataillon avait perdu son calme légendaire pour se laisser dicter par ses sentiments ?

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Ackerman puisse être si vite déstabilisée. Elle était habituellement dotée de nerfs d'aciers. Elle combattait comme une vraie furie et ne semblait être satisfaite que lorsque son adversaire serait à terre et peinerait à respirer. Erwin aurait été heureux de la voir agir ainsi si elle ne combattait pas un soldat de l'armée, mais un titan.

— **Attendons encore quelques instants** , asséna-t-il d'une voix calme alors que la scientifique riva à nouveau son regard effrayé en direction du combat.

— **Mais ils vont se tuer !**

— **Non.**

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Hanji jeta un regard critique à son ami et supérieur avant d'affirmer d'une voix pleines de désaccord :

— **Même Livaï les auraient arrêtés avant.**

Le regard azur du blond coula en direction de l'amoureuse des titans, alors que cette dernière fut étonnée l'éclat étrange qui dansait dans ses yeux si bienveillant habituellement.

— **Mais il n'est pas là,** dit-t-il d'un ton sec avant de reprendre, en reporter son attention à l'affrontement qui se jouait face à lui.

S'il avait été là, elle n'aurait pas réagit de cette façon. Il en était certain car il avait été un des rares à comprendre ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction chez la jeune femme et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'attitude de Livaï s'il avait assisté à tout cela.

Erwin avait eu vent par Hanji et Petra des réactions du brun lorsqu'il se trouvait près de la soldate. Il n'était pas idiot et le Major connaissait maintenant son Caporal depuis plusieurs années.

Malgré que ce dernier s'obstine à se dissimuler derrière un masque d'arrogance et de suffisance, il savait parfaitement que Mikasa Ackerman devenait quelqu'un d'important. Elle s'enracinait peu à peu dans la vie de son ami sans qu'il ne le voit lui-même.

Cela n'était pas pour rien que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils parlaient d'elle, Hanji la surnomme : _la_ femme.

Ceci fit brièvement sourire le Major qui pensa que cette appellation était drôlement bien trouvée par sa scientifique. Il avait une confiance aveugle en cette dernière lorsqu'il s'agissait de sonder les cœurs des gens bien qu'elle soit davantage intéressée par les titans.

— **Mais tu vas les arrêter avant pas vrai ?** intervient-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

— **Ils ne mourront pas.**

 _Livaï me tuerait pour ça._

Cette réponse eut le dont de rassurer à moitié Hanji qui se promit d'en parler à Livaï le plus vite possible, même si elle appréhendait sa réaction. Elle savait comment il pouvait réagir et lorsque sa concernait Ackerman, cela devenait délicat. Elle avait vu ça lorsqu'il était passé la dernière fois dans son laboratoire ainsi qu'au réfectoire.

Il essayait de refréner son envie de regarder la soldate, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il dévorait, analysait, savourait son image en serrant ses poings avec force sur la table.

Il avait même laissé une fois son thé refroidir alors qu'il l'observait en train de discuter avec Sasha et Armin à une table plus éloignée de la leur.

À continuer ainsi, il allait finir par devenir fou et cela terrorisait Hanji. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de lui parler. Elle savait que même Petra avait tenté le coup, mais cela n'avait rien donné.

Mikasa continuait de combattre froidement son adversaire. Elle n'était pas essoufflée. Elle était seulement animée par une colère muette et une rage viscérale.

Elle enchaîna les attaques avec toujours plus de force. Elle voulait le blesser pour toutes les choses immondes qu'ils disaient. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à Eren, ni même au Caporal.

Mikasa elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les paroles Reiner sur Livaï la faisaient sortir de ses gonds de cette façon. Même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se quereller avec lui, la pensée qu'elle le respectait d'une certaine façon lui sauta au visage.

Sa vie, le poids des responsabilités...

Elle s'y reconnaissait d'une certaine manière et cela l'effrayait.

L'image d'Isabel et d'Eren dansait devant ses prunelles et sa poitrine se comprima violemment. Il avait tant perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et elle songea à ses parents. Qu'auraient-ils dit en la voyant continuer à le traiter comme elle le faisait. Hier encore elle avait été infecte avec lui, se moquant de sa taille.

Il l'avait pourtant soutenu, remercié, accompagner et sauver.

Qu'aurais dis son père ? Lui qui souriait toujours et qui lui avait inlassablement répété d'être gentille avec les autres malgré leurs remarques acerbes car cela cachait toujours une peine immense. La mâchoire de la jeune femme tomba en réalisant qu'elle avait vraiment été dure.

 _Mais il l'a cherché ! Il cherche toujours._

Les lèvres de Mikasa tremblèrent alors qu'elle peinait à respirer convenablement. Elle était perdue une nouvelle fois. Perdue dans la colère, la culpabilité et la rancœur.

Elle avait oublié partiellement Reiner qui en avait profité pour l'attaquer en revers et asséna un coup raide et rapide. Hoquetant de surprise, Mikasa para le coup d'un geste automatique. Une nouvelle fois, Reiner chantonna à son oreille alors qu'elle sentit la lame de son adversaire râper la peau de son épaule lorsqu'elle appuya contre sa garde avec une force incroyable.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ackerman ? Tu penses à ton petit chéri ? Si tu veux, je connais son dossier par cœur. Tu savais que sa mère était une pute ? Il doit êtr-**

 _Assez !_ hurla-t-elle dans son esprit ainsi qu'à haute voix sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Elle le fit basculer vers le sol et s'empressa d'un geste vif et mesuré d'abattre sa lame au dessus du torse affolé de Reiner. Elle tenait son arme comme un poignard prêt à fondre sur sa cible mais, elle fut arrêtée par la voix intraitable du Major qui siffla dans toute la salle.

Mikasa se figea sur place alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son souffle était aussi erratique que celui de son ennemi. Elle sentit ses épaules raides se lever et s'abaisser tout comme sa poitrine qui se gonflait et se vidait d'air à une vitesse alarmante.

Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort alors que ses les traits de son visage étaient durcis par le mépris. Elle voulait tellement lui trouer la poitrine. Remuer la lame pour l'entendre lui demander pitié.

— **Ackerman, ça suffit !** aboya Erwin.

La voix du Major fut comme un électrochoc. Elle fut comme si on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau gelée au visage. Ses membres lui parurent devenir si lourds alors que ses bras qui tenaient son arme étaient toujours suspendus au dessus de Braun. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour retenir le grognement de colère qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge nouée.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et déplia lentement ses jambes pour se dresser au dessus de son adversaire immobile. C'était si mécanique qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdue toute sa souplesse. Le silence qui régnait entre les rangs était palpable tandis que Mikasa releva son visage en direction des autres soldats et des chefs d'escouades.

Ce qui la frappa le plus ne fut pas le regard vicieux de Reiner, ni le sourire narquois qu'il peinait à dissimuler. Non, ce qui l'alarma, fut une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant

Tout le monde avait l'air terrorisé devant elle. Tout le monde. Même ses amis.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Les combats défilèrent tandis que Mikasa s'était rendue dans les douches pour s'isoler. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter tous ces regards sur elles. Habituellement ils étaient aisés à ignorer, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pu.

Personnes ne lui avait adressé un regard auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher. Personne. Pas même Armin ou Jean. Personne.

Elle remerciait le ciel qu'Eren ne soit pas présent sinon, elle n'aurait pas su comment sortir de cette petite pièce. Il était déjà suffisamment en colère contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter une raison supplémentaire à sa longue liste. Cependant, l'idée qu'il apprenne tout ceci lui traversa l'esprit et la fit frémir. Il l'apprendrait sans aucun doute au détour d'un couloir ou d'une conversation.

Tout ce savait ici. Enfin, presque tout.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, car ils n'avaient pas tout entendus. Et si c'était Reiner qui lui disait ? Elle se figea en fixant encore et toujours le sol alors que ses chaussures lui paraissaient si fascinante tout d'un coup.

— **Tu ne devrais pas te cacher.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?**

— **Désolée !** s'exclama la petite amie de Jean en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. **Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

— **C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais.**

— **Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote. Je veux dire à propos de Jean et du reste.**

Mikasa coula un regard dans sa direction et se sentit mal à l'aise pour elle. Cette fille n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, loin de là. Elle n'avait juste pas eu de chance. Elle n'avait juste pas misé sur le bon cheval.

Elle en voulu à Jean d'être aussi cruel avec Sissi en choisissant de modeler cette fille à son image. Mikasa voulu dire quelque chose de rassurant à cette fille qui se tenait devant elle, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. C'était une nouvelle fois hors de son champ d'expertise.

— **Je sais bien que tu lui plais,** reprit-elle en fixant ses doigts qu'elle continuait de torturer. **J'ai vu la manière dont il te regarde alors que personne ne fait attention.**

— **Il ne m'intéresse pas. Il est juste mon ami.**

— **Je sais !** fit Sissi un peu trop vite avant de rosir de honte d'avoir levé la voix. **Je sais bien. C'est juste que, beaucoup de gens m'ont parlés de toi.**

— **J'imagine.**

— **Ils m'ont dis que tu étais quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Et ils ont raisons. Après ce combat, personne ne peu le nier.**

Mikasa sentit un coup dans sa poitrine aux mots de Sissi. Il avait pour but premier de la réconforter et de lui rappeler qu'elle était quelqu'un de forte et d'inébranlable, pourtant cela avait l'effet inverse. Tout le monde ne pouvait nier qu'elle était dotée d'une force incroyable et presque surhumaine. Il n'y avait rien de bon là-dedans.

— **Pourquoi ?**

La question de Mikasa était sincère. Elle ne l'avait pas dit avec froideur, ni avec son ton glacial. Elle avait laissé la curiosité parler à sa place tandis que le regard innocent de Sissi se plantait dans le sien.

Mikasa avait peur de savoir pourquoi car elle savait qu'elle avait été plus effrayante que jamais et que cette fille tordait ses doigts comme si elle était sur le point de dire une chose dangereuse.

— **Parce que tu es le miracle de l'humanité.**

Voilà que cette fille recommençait avec ses inepties. Elle songea à Livaï qui lui avait dit cette nuit qu'elle commençait à affectionner particulièrement que les héros n'existaient pas et il avait raison.

Elle n'était pas un héros et encore moins un miracle. Si elle était un miracle, alors elle n'aurait pas perdu sa famille par deux fois. Elle aurait pu sauver Carla des décombres et aurait tué ce titan souriant comme elle l'avait fait avec cet homme immonde qui l'avait capturé comme un animal.

Elle n'était pas un héros et encore moins un miracle. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était et elle ne voulait ni pitié, ni compassion parce qu'elle été quelqu'un qui avait des responsabilités. Mikasa se sentit obligée de la rectifier.

— **Tuer, massacrer, perdre des amis ne fait pas de moi un miracle, Sissi. Ne fait pas l'erreur de passer que je suis une bonne chose pour l'humanité, parce que je suis humaine. Les monstres ne sont pas que les titans.**

La jeune femme l'observa interloquée alors que la sœur du titan détourna légèrement son regard pour reprendre contenance en sentant que les mots glissaient trop facilement sur sa langue.

Mikasa remarqua le regard de la copine de son ami et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, dégoûter de parler comme un automate qui avait bien apprit sa leçon. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ou encore de sa compassion car elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était et qu'elle l'avait montré à tout le monde.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Reiner. Il l'avait poussé à bout et ce qui avait offusqué la jeune femme c'est qu'il y était parvenu en utilisant Livaï. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête et observa à nouveau Sissi qui se tenait devant elle, déboussolée par les émotions qui passaient dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

Cette fille n'était pas comme elle. Elle cherchait la présence des gens, elle cherchait à se fondre dans l'humanité pour y embrasser toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Mikasa pouvait voir ça dans son regard qui était à présent ouvert. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur et encore moins être méchante avec elle. Elle désirait uniquement que Sissi ne soit pas déçue. Elle ne voulait pas voir la même lueur dans son regard que dans celui de ses amis plutôt.

— **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de froid,** dit-elle en observant droit devant elle tandis que Sissi la scrutait avec intérêt. **J'aime juste mettre de la distance.**

 _Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je ne peux pas les décevoir._

La petite amie de Jean haussa ses sourcils en tentant d'esquisser un sourire d'excuse. Mikasa nota à quel point ils pouvaient être identiques à ceux d'Armin. Ils étaient doux et loin d'être hypocrites. Ils transpiraient l'humanité. Ils en débordaient.

Elle se sentit enveloppé de ces derniers et se permit pour une des rares fois de sa vie d'espérer quelque chose de positif chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sissi sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en songeant à ce que cette fille avait bien pu vivre.

Quand elle vivait encore avec les autres villageois lambda, elle l'admirait et espérait prendre le même chemin qu'elle pouvoir dans le regard de ses parents, la même admiration.

Mikasa Ackerman était un fantasme monté de toute pièce qui acceptait un rôle qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et Sissi le savait au fond d'elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier cette image héroïque qu'elle lui avait collé au front.

Cette femme représentait tellement de chose à l'instar du Caporal. Cela fit sourire Sissi quand elle associa dans son esprit les deux soldats. Il était évident qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et qu'il serait étonnant que Mikasa n'ait pas un intérêt pour lui. Elle devait très certainement trouvé en cet homme un certain réconfort vis-à-vis de l'image qu'elle pouvait dégager.

La petite amie de Jean poussa un bref soupire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se promit intérieurement de les coupés afin qu'ils ne ressemblent plus à ceux du miracle de l'Humanité tandis qu'elle déclara doucement :

— **Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Mais tu sais dire ça à quelqu'un que tu connais à peine peut donner l'impression que tu es sans cœur.**

Le miracle de l'Humanité cligna des yeux d'étonnement tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses deux pieds pour s'approcher de la petite amie de Jean. Elle l'évalua du regard avec curiosité alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au crâne d'Ackerman.

— **Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as juste appris à l'utiliser pour les bonnes personnes,** rétorqua Sissi en haussant ses épaules avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire réconfortant.

Si elle n'était pas aussi impressionnée par la soldate, la recrue aurait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses quelques échanges et repas avec Ackerman lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Seul Armin et Eren avaient le privilège de la toucher.

— **Tu ne m'as pas fais peur tout à l'heure,** reprit la petite amie de Kirstein. **Tu n'as fais que te défendre. Reiner t'a dis des choses vraiment blessantes sur toi et le Caporal.**

Le regard de Mikasa s'écarquilla une nouvelle fois et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle cru avoir eu une petite crise cardiaque alors que le regard doux de Sissi ne la lâchait pas. Ackerman pensait avoir été la seule à pouvoir recevoir les propos écœurants de Reiner.

— **Tu as entendu.**

— **Une partie,** avoua-t-elle timidement. **J'ai une bonne ouïe.**

— **Laquelle ? Quelle partie ?**

Le ton implacable de la soldate fit grimacer la jeune recrue qui détourna son regard cette fois-ci incapable de le maintenir. Elle savait que Mikasa était en colère et qu'elle aurait préférer qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

— **Celle sur le Caporal et toi. Mais je ne dirai rien ! Je te le promets.**

Elle avait tout entendu. Mikasa plissa ses yeux pâles pour déterminer si cette femme lui disait la vérité ou non. Il fut évident qu'elle était sincère.

Il semblait que Sissi fasse partie des personnes qui n'arrivait jamais à mentir. Comme Sasha. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur d'Ackerman qui laissa ses muscles se détendre sous sa peau et un souffle s'échapper de sa gorge.

— **Il ne se passe rien entre nous.**

— **Vraiment ?**

— **Bien sûr !** s'exclama vivement Mikasa avant de regretter le ton qu'elle avait employé.

— **Il n'y aurait pas de mal à ça,** commenta Sissi d'une voix douce. **Il est beau et même s'il tire toujours la tronche, il peut-être gentil... à sa façon. On m'a raconté la façon dont il s'était comporté quand il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie après ta chute avec Armin.**

— **On ?**

— **À vrai dire, tout le bataillon en a parlé,** avoua Sissi dans une grimace désolée.

Mikasa resta muette, n'ayant pas la force d'être comme à son habitude, désagréable avec cet homme. Sissi ne l'avait pas connu quand elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'à présent, Mikasa pouvait le sentir au fin fond de ses entrailles, elle ne ressentait plus aucune haine pour cet homme.

Il n'y avait que de la peur pour ce qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. Lorsqu'il la regardait. Lorsqu'il lui parlait. Lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes. Elle voulu porter une main à ses dernières, mais elle préféra tuer l'idée avant qu'elle ne fasse son chemin.

— **Il te plait ?** dit-elle avant lire de l'hésitation dans les prunelles de la femme. **Je ne dirai rien à personne.**

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la soldate jeta un regard médusé à Sissi. Cette dernière pouvait voir le combat intérieur qui se jouait dans le crâne de la jeune femme.

La soldate qui valait cent hommes n'avait jamais été autant perdue à cet instant. Son esprit bouillonnait alors que son cœur cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait trop de choses à fois pour les distingués et les cataloguer.

Elle songea à nouveau à sa conversation avec Armin lors de leur journée de permission. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer comment se manifestait l'amour chez quelqu'un et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt mauvaise pour ce qui était de le constater chez elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se permit d'être honnête avec elle-même. Elle poussa un soupire vaincue alors que sa gorge était affreusement sèche.

— **J'n'en sais rien.**

— **Tu ne ressens rien quand tu es avec lui ?**

— **Si. Il m'agace,** déclara-t-elle avec sa verve habituelle tandis que ses joues se coloraient progressivement. **Il est tout ce que je devrais détester. Il a frappé Eren lors de son procès et il lui a dit des choses infectes. Et il a cette façon ridicule de boire son thé,** maugréa Mikasa en serrant ses poings.

— **Ouais... Ça a fait pas mal de bruits... Pour Eren je veux dire... Mais c'était pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mikasa n'osa pas regarder la soldate dans les yeux, gênée de devoir reconnaître que cette méthode peu orthodoxe avait fonctionné et qu'il avait réussi à sauver son demi-frère. Alors que elle, elle avait échoué. Elle se contenta d'hocher péniblement sa tête.

— **Tu le détestes pour ça ? Pour avoir protégé Eren à ta place ?**

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir de surprise et se plantèrent dans ceux de Sissi. Mikasa n'avait songé à ça auparavant. Livaï était un homme qui était pour elle violent, dur et impitoyable jusqu'à la nuit où il lui avait parlé avec une honnêteté touchante.

Le détestait-elle pendant tout ce temps parce qu'elle l'enviait d'avoir parvenu à sortir son demi-frère du pétrin à sa place? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela puisse en être la raison. Ses yeux se retournèrent au sol alors qu'ils bougeaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites.

— **Ou est-ce que c'est parce qu'il te plait depuis le début et que ça te fait peur ?**

— **Je...Je...**

— **Tu sais parfois, il y a des gens qui comptent alors qu'on n'en a même pas envie qu'ils aient une place aussi spéciale dans notre vie.**

— **Qui compte ?** répéta Mikasa éberluée alors que son cœur brimbalait dans sa poitrine.

— **Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Juste, prends le temps d'y penser.**

— **Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?** l'interrogea Mikasa avec toujours cette pointe de suspicions et de désarroi.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Pourquoi es-tu gentille ?** demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. **On ne se connait presque pas.**

— **Il faut une raison ?**

— **Il faut toujours une raison dans ce monde. Les gens ne sont pas gentils sans intérêt.**

— **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais vois ça comme un choix de ne pas blesser une personne que nous apprécions toutes les deux. Et puis, je veux que nous devenions amies.**

— **Amies ?** réitéra Mikasa avec perplexité.

Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ouvertement d'être son amie. Généralement cela arrivait car elle côtoyait Eren et Armin. Ils étaient des aimants et ceux qui la tolérait acceptait de devenir ce genre de personnes. Le nombre d'individu qui la supportait et ne la traitait pas de fille hautaine et imbuvable était limité.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Parce que Jean à raison. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Livaï !**

Le Caporal leva les yeux ciel tandis que le son strident de la voix d'Hanji lui perforait les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas la voir alors qu'il était en train de se concentrer sur les budgets du bataillon. Elle ouvrit en fracas la porte de son bureau.

Elle était comme à son habitude dépeignée et dû reprendre sa respiration avant de parler tandis que sa main gauche remettait correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle avait accouru juste après l'entraînement pour retrouver son ami le plus vite possible.

— **Shorty, il faut qu'on parle c'est très important !**

— **J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries,** marmonna-t-il en grattant furieusement les documents qui étaient devant lui.

— **Oh, mais c'est sûr un sujet très sérieux !**

— **Si c'est pour me demander de te capturer un nouveau titan pendant la prochaine sortie extra-muros c'est non,** asséna-t-il sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

— **Quoi ?! Non, ça ne concerne pas les titans.**

Livaï fronça ses sourcils en songeant que près de quatre-vingt dix pourcents des raisons de la venue de son amie dans son bureau était en rapport avec titans. Il fut intrigué et fut sur le point de lui demander la raison lorsque la scientifique le devançant en expliquant :

— **C'est Mikasa !**

Il se tendit et sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il cessa d'écrire. Entendre son prénom à présent était comme accepter qu'une bombe explose dans son estomac et son crâne, détruisant toutes pensées cohérentes.

Il releva son regard vers la scientifique et ne vit aucun sourire satisfait, mais une mine vraiment angoissée. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas montrer à Hanji l'inquiétude croissante qui commençait à ronger son ventre. Il se contenta d'hausser ses sourcils avec indifférence tandis que sa main resta en suspends au dessus des papiers.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu cette gamine encore ?**

— **Je suis inquiète pour elle,** avoua Hanji avec détresse.

— **Pourquoi ? C'est une grande fille non ?**

— **Shorty, je suis sérieuse,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte. **Il s'est passé quelque chose en entraînement et je dois dire que j'ai eu très peur.**

Il repensa à l'épisode de son atterrissage violent qui lui avait valu de racler une grande partie du terrain d'entraînement extérieur. Son cœur se comprima d'horreur à la perspective qu'une chose identique ait pu se produire.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouée alors que ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son stylo. Il ne voulait pas regarder Hanji car il savait que ses yeux étaient loin d'afficher cette expression lasse qu'il chérissait tant. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de demander d'une voix troublée :

— **Elle est blessée ?**

— **Non, mais elle a combattu une recrues et je dois dire que c'était assez effrayant. C'est comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle.**

 _Ackerman, perdre le contrôle lors d'un combat ?_

Il l'imaginait difficilement même si en ce moment, elle était loin de sa concentration légendaire.

— **Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?**

— **Que tu ailles lui parler.**

Parler à Ackerman alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à avoir une pensée décente à son égard ? _Aucune chance._ Il songea aux paroles qu'elle lui avait dites lors de leur dernier entretien et la lueur étrange qui avait dansé dans son regard vitreux. Elle l'avait traité de gamin.

Lui un gamin ? Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines alors qu'il l'entendait encore dire ça. Il était loin d'en être un et les pensés qu'il avait pour elle pouvait aisément le prouver. S'il n'était pas aussi effrayé et en colère contre elle, il lui montrerait. Il secoua légèrement sa tête en grognant avant de reprendre d'une voix plein de dédain :

— **Tch, conneries. Ackerman ne m'écoute pas, parce qu'elle me déteste.**

— **Tu sais bien que c'est faux** , souffla Hanji en levant ses yeux au ciel. **Elle t'apprécie vra-**

— **Tu as de la merde dans les yeux, la bigleuse ?** fit-il d'un ton acerbe.

— **Ma vue se porte à merveille, Shorty, merci. Je sais bien que tu essayes de l'éviter à cause de tes sentiments pour elle et que tu vas encore me dire de la fermer.**

— **Tch. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes divagations.**

— **Des divagations ? Des divagations !** cria-t-elle en plaquant la paume de ses mains vivement sur le bureau de son ami qui la toisa avec colère. **Ecoute Shorty, Mikasa est mon amie à l'instar de toi et même si tu es trop obstiné pour admettre qu'elle te plait pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide, je veux que tu ailles la voir.**

— **Non,** articula-t-il en serrant les papiers qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins.

— **Non ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider alors ?**

— **Cette fille est une peste et contrairement à toi, elle n'est pas mon amie,** cingla-t-il en repoussant la culpabilité qui naissait dans sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas voir Ackerman. Surtout pas avec la pensée horrible qui avait traversé son esprit la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté son bureau.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand il vit le regard de la scientifique devenir incroyablement grave. Habituellement, elle faisait cette tête quand elle venait de perdre un titan ou alors quand Erwin lui annonçait qu'ils allaient devoir réduire les coûts de recherches. Mais cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail ou bien avec ses titans stupides.

— **Non, c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas ton amie. Elle est plus que ça,** rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. **Va. La. Voir.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Parce que tu l'aimes.**

Les mots étaient tombées comme un bloc de ciment dans la pièce tandis qu'ils résonnaient dans le crâne de Livaï. La scientifique n'avait pas dit ça avec son éternelle expression de folle, mais avec ce ton grave qui le déstabilisait.

Hanji Zoe n'était pas une personne qui prenait les choses avec sagesse et calme. Elle était une tornade irresponsable et dévastatrice qui ne triait jamais ses pensées avant de les imposés à tous. La mâchoire du Caporal se comprima tandis que ses yeux rétrécirent alors qu'il articula d'une voix cassante :

— **Je n'aime pas Ackerman.**

— **Bien, alors elle te plait,** fit l'amoureuse des titans en haussant ses épaules comme si le terme n'était qu'un détail.

— **Elle ne me plait pas,** répliqua-t-il vivement faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. **Elle n'est qu'une gamine irresponsable qui ne pense qu'à son petit copain titan. Elle ne m'aime pas, et c'est réciproque putain !**

La chef d'escouade resta de marbre, n'affichant pas d'expression particulière qui montrerait qu'elle était convaincue des propos de son ami.

Elle se contenta de rester immobile, sans rien dire. Alors que sa voix semblait encore faire vibrer les murs de la pièce, le Caporal reprit une respiration normal, en réalisant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation au point de se mettre à hurler tandis qu'Hanji le jaugeait toujours.

Son regard était ancré dans le sien. Il fut frappé de voir que cette expression lasse et stoïcienne qu'il affectionnait tant avait contaminé le visage de la femme alors qu'il l'avait perdu la sienne. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tourne ainsi quand cette sale môme était le sujet de conversation ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Habituellement les gens qui lui inspirait du dédain étaient loin d'occuper son esprit et encore moins de le mettre dans un état pareil.

Il serra ses poings contre la surface poli de son bureau tandis qu'il recula, pour mettre une distance protectrice. Il ne voulait pas être prêt, car c'était comme s'il avait franchi une limite. Comme si une partie de son mur avait cédé devant l'obstination de son amie.

— **Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me convaincre ? Elle ne va pas bien et elle a besoin de quelqu'un.**

— **Elle a ses amis,** lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Hanji sentit une vague la submergée quand elle repensa à la façon dont tout le monde l'avait regardé lorsqu'elle avait combattu Reiner.

Elle avait vu le regard d'Armin ainsi que celui de ses autres amis et elle n'y avait perçu que de la peur et de la crainte. Ils ne s'étaient pas approchés d'elle durant le reste de la session quand elle avait décidé de s'éclipser.

Elle-même n'avait rien fait. Pétrifiée sur place, elle n'avait pas osé aller rejoindre Ackerman pour aller la réconforter alors qu'habituellement elle était plutôt douée pour ça. Elle avait été tétanisé quand elle l'avait vu agir et Erwin l'aurait sans doute dissuadé d'aller voir la soldate.

Lui aussi avait bien remarqué combien le combat avait chamboulé Mikasa et avait brièvement échangé des propos inaudibles avec Mike. Mais Hanji n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Son esprit avait erré vers le "miracle de l'Humanité", sentant son estomac se retourner d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Elle secoua lentement sa tête en pensant qu'il n'y avait que Livaï qui pourrait la comprendre et avancer avec elle.

— **Elle est toute seule, Shorty,** marmonna la scientifique sans réellement s'en rendre compte avant de sentir sa gorge se nouer. **Tu aurais vu son regard. Elle avait l'air de souffrir tellement quand elle s'est battue avec ce garçon lors de l'entraînement.**

— **Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?** l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait implacable.

— **Parce que je ne la comprends pas comme toi tu pourrais le faire. Elle est comme toi, Livaï. Vraiment comme toi.**

— **Elle n'est pas comme toi.**

Le ton agressif du Caporal fit légèrement reculer Hanji qui sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait réellement rien faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si sévère avec elle et avec lui-même ? Elle le scruta quelques secondes avant de soupirer lourdement. Il n'était pas le Livaï qu'elle appréciait et admirait tant. Hanji l'avait toujours vu comme une des personnes les plus humaines et sensibles qu'elle connaissait. Jamais il n'avait permis d'abandonner un de ses soldats. Et c'est ce qu'il était pourtant en train de faire à cet instant.

— **C'est vrai,** fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils avec déception. **Elle aurait été à ta place, elle aurait mis vos problèmes de côtés pour venir te voir.**

Livaï ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne cherchait pas à la convaincre, mais qu'elle ne faisait que l'ennuyer avec tout ça.

Mais cela ne ferait que lui donner davantage raison. Il ne désirait pas se justifier. Il devrait avouer trop de choses qui étaient honteuses et à la limite de la décence. Et cela ne ferait qu'encourager l'amoureuse des titans dans sa démarche.

Il poussa un soupire qu'il ne pu retenir et posa les documents sur le bureau alors qu'il les avait partiellement froissés. Erwin allait encore une fois lui reprocher de ne pas être délicat.

Il n'était pas délicat et il le savait. Alors comment pourrait-il l'être avec la femme qui ne cessait de le tourmenter ? Il se redressa sur sa chaise tandis qu'il évitait pour une des rares fois de sa vie le regard de son amie. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ses mots sonnaient à ses oreilles.

Elle le faisait passer pour un putain d'irresponsable et il trouvait ça insupportable. Il n'aimait pas la lueur inquisitrice qui perçait son regard au travers de ses lunettes, ni même ses lèvres pincées qui retenait certainement des mots qui pouvaient être blessant.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et cela ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Mikasa. Elle était une des soldates préférée de la scientifique avec le petit blond qui traînait toujours avec elle partout.

Mais s'il faisait quelque chose, il serait cuit. Il se retrouverait avec elle et avec cette envie dévorante de la garder près de lui en ayant un nombre incalculable de pensées aussi inavouables que perverses à son encontre.

Il ne pouvait pas aller voir cette femme malgré les difficultés qu'il devait rencontrer car, sinon il perdrait toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait cumulé jusque là.

 _Mettre une putain de distance, c'est la seule bonne solution._

Livaï leva son visage avec mépris et conserva un regard froid et distant avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

— **Ackerman peu se débrouiller seule.**

La mâchoire de la scientifique se décrocha légèrement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de demander à son ami d'un ton éberlué :

— **Tu ne vas vraiment rien faire ?**

— **Si elle ne va pas bien, elle sait où est mon bureau,** dit-il en replongeant son attention dans ses papiers dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite pour le laisser seul.

Il ne voulait pas céder parce qu'il savait que cela serait bien pire pour lui s'il acceptait quoique ce soit. Il voulait de la distance et uniquement ça.

— **Elle ne viendra pas et tu le sais bien. C'est ton rôle de chef d'escouade d'aller la voir et-**

— **Mon putain de rôle est de les gérer quand ils sont sur le terrain et en entraînement. Pas quand ils ont un cas de conscience. Je ne vais pas jouer les nounous avec une gamine comme, Ackerman.**

Hanji continuait de le fixer en cherchant le moindre indice qui lui permettrait de la faire changer d'avis, mais il semblait totalement fermé à la conversation. Il avait le nez plongé dans la masse de papier et faisait tout pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ça.

Sa main droite bougeait furieusement sur les documents tandis que ses lèvres ne formèrent qu'une ligne blanche. Elle l'avait perdu et elle sentait pour une des rares fois de sa vie, une inquiétude immense l'envahir.

Il devait être sacrément perdu pour se braquer de cette manière. La scientifique chercha un moyen de renouer le dialogue et le convaincre d'aller la voir.

— **Livaï je-**

— **Va casser les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre et fiche-moi la paix,** grogna-t-il sèchement en continuant d'écrire avec ferveur.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de pitié pour lui car elle savait qu'il était plus obstiné que n'importe qui et qu'il préférait rester enfermé dans son bureau sans manger pendant plusieurs jours que d'admettre qu'il était perdu.

Elle poussa un soupire désespérée alors que sa main glissa sur son visage avec anxiété avant de dire dans un souffle :

— **S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 _ **"si tu veux buter Reiner tape dans tes mains *clap clap* si tu veux secouer Livaï tape dans tes mains *clap clap*"**_

 _ **Non sans blague c'est le bordel définitivement...**_

 _ **La suite est écrite et elle arrive sans doute mercredi ou peut-être avant. En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt dans les reviews, c'est toujours super d'avoir vos impressions ;)**_


	13. 13 - Une machine

**NOTE AUTEURE :**

 _ **Nouveaaaaau chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de voir que la fiction vous plait tant depuis le début et que le dernier chapitre vous ait autant fait réagir. Bon, j'avoue avoir arrêté les choses de façon un peu sadique. Mais, dans celui là, ça va être pire.**_

 _ **Autant vous prévenir. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant ! Il est assez long car il tape dans les 18.000 mots, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas le couper en deux. Donc, prenez un thé, un chocolat ou que sais-je pour tenir tout du long XD.**_

 _ **Je remercie les ajouts ainsi que les supers commentaires toujours drôles et encourageants qui me motivent toujours à ouvrir Word pour faire mon « petit » chapitre. C'est toujours génial d'avoir vos retours. Bon je ne parle pas davantage et place aux chapitres !**_

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 _ **Une machine**_

— **Des fleurs ?**

Eren passait une main dans ses cheveux avec anxiété tandis qu'il regardait le soldat blond droit dans les yeux. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que le garçon titan tournait en rond en se triturant l'esprit. Jäger se sentait ridicule, planté au milieu de la chambre de Braun en cherchant des conseils auprès des amis d'Annie. Il était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans sa relation avec elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient le plus discrètement possible. Seuls Reiner, Berthold et malheureusement pour le garçon titan, Jean et Mikasa étaient au courant de cette situation.

Eren se doutait que sa demi-sœur ait pu tenir Armin au jus de sa situation si nouvelle pour lui et cela le gênait. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec son meilleur ami car, il trouvait toujours le moyen de ne pas aborder la situation, mais au fond de lui, Eren désirait ardemment savoir ce qu'en pensait Armin.

L'avis du blond avait toujours énormément compté pour lui. Celui de Mikasa aussi, mais c'était différent. Cette dernière n'arrivait jamais à emmètre un avis sans être objectif, surtout lorsque cela le concernait.

Armin avait ce regard perspicace qui lui permettait toujours d'y voir plus clair. Mais il ne connaissait pas Annie comme Reiner ou Bertolt. Côtoyer la jeune femme depuis cette sortie extra-muros où elle l'avait sauvé, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était toujours entouré des mêmes personnes. Et que Mikasa Ackerman n'était pas si forte qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'avait pas été celle qui l'avait porté et ramener au complexe du bataillon.

Cela avait été le privilège d'Annie. Eren se souvenait de la façon dont-elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait repris conscience. Son regard habituellement glaciale et si tranchant avait été remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaleureux et de plus accueillant.

Il avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle était penchée délicatement au dessus de lui. Il avait été frappé par l'odeur de terre et d'herbes fraîchement découpées qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.

Elle lui rappelait celle qui l'apaisait tant alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Quand il allait s'allonger dans les petits prés lorsque sa mère l'envoyait chercher du bois. Il aurait voulu inspirer à plein poumons le parfum de la blonde, mais il avait été beaucoup trop perturbé pour faire quoique ce soit. Il s'était contenté d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la soldate alors qu'un lien inexplicable s'était créé entre eux.

Eren n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi puissante. Même lorsqu'il se transformait en titan il n'était pas la cible telles sensations. Cela n'avait rien de comparable en réalité. Il avait senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la colère ou la rage dévorante qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il devait combattre un de ses monstres.

Non, c'était comme si plonger ses deux prunelles émeraudes dans celle de la soldate l'avait mis dans un état second. Il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente tandis que sa gorge peinait à restée hydratée.

Quand elle l'avait quitté, il s'était senti atrocement seul et démuni. C'était comme si la réalité l'avait rattrapé et secoué dans tout les sens pour briser l'instant qui s'était formé entre eux pour l'envelopper d'un immense manteau glacial.

Ses pensées n'avaient pas cessés de tourner autour d'Annie et de ce simple contact visuel qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher voir son visage derrière ses paupières. Elle envahissait son crâne chaque jour et faisait frémir Eren par son souvenir.

Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains pour la retrouver et lui proposer d'aller manger avec lui au réfectoire. Il ne savait pas véritablement ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais cette impulsion indescriptible ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de se rétracter. Chacun de ses mouvements et chacune de ses décisions étaient dictées par son envie de s'approcher de cette femme.

Il n'avait pas eu peur de sa froideur ou bien même de son air peu avenant car, son regard, ce regard qu'elle lui avait offert lors de son réveil l'obsédait. Il ne voyait que ça. Elle avait eu cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux lors de leur premier repas ensemble.

Il avait été surpris de la voir flotter dans le bleu si clair de ses deux immenses cercles. Cela les rendait encore plus attrayants qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Eren ne lui avait pas dit. Il avait savouré le fait que cela lui avait été réservé exclusivement. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Il avait aimé la voir enrouler de façon distraite une des mèches dorée qui tombait devant son visage autour de son index si fin. La voir faire ça, lui avait donné une irrémédiable envie de faire la même chose. Il avait été certain que la masse ambré qu'elle rassemblait en un chignon rapide était d'une douceurincomparable.

Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblerait son visage avec ses cheveux lâchés. L'unique réponse qui avait traversé son esprit était qu'elle serait incroyable. Annie l'était toujours lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle.

Cela s'était confirmé dans l'esprit du garçon quand il l'avait entendu rire. Ce son avait été si mélodieux qu'il avait su effacer tous les autres dans le crâne d'Eren. Il était doux, singulier et si léger. Son corps tout entier avait vibré de plaisir lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné d'un sourire sincère qui avait atteint son regard si transcendant.

Il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation étrange dans sa poitrine ou bien même ce genre de frisson d'excitation qui lui parcourait l'échine. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il parlait du monde extérieur avec Armin ou quand il tranchait des nuques de titans. Ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était aussi effrayant qu'excitant et il pensait se consumer à chaque fois.

Il balança sa tête en arrière tandis que ses paupières se refermèrent et qu'il expulsa l'air de ses poumons. Il était totalement perdu. Et cette sensation s'était renforcée quand elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue après lui avoir proposé de le revoir seul à seul.

Il avait cru que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Une vague de chaleur l'avait submergé de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il avait bêtement secoué sa main en guise de réponse. Il avait cru rêvé des mots qu'elle lui avait dit et il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler.

Les rendez-vous secrets avaient commencés de cette manière. Elle l'approchait très rarement lorsque d'autres personnes gravitaient autour d'eux. Il lui en avait un peu voulu au début, mais rapidement il avait compris que cela ne ferait que compliquer leur relation. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître sans toute la curiosité que cela pourrait déclencher chez les autres.

C'était devenue comme un petit rituel, bien à eux, qu'il chérissait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il sentait son cœur bondir de joie quand il retrouvait un petit mot de sa part sous sa porte de chambre ou alors délicatement poser sur son lit.

Il le lisait plusieurs fois pour réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arrivé et il trépignait d'impatience jusqu'au moment de la retrouver. Cela lui ressemblait si peu qu'il avait eu peur que quelqu'un se rend compte de l'importance de ses sentiments pour Annie. Il avait limité ses regards à l'égard de la soldate blonde en s'efforçant de continuer à participer aux quelques moments qu'il avait avec son groupe d'ami.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'ennuyait et peinait à donner le change. Il leur en voulait presque de le pousser à agir de cette façon et plus particulièrement à Mikasa. Elle n'y était pour rien explicitement parlant, mais elle avait toujours eu cette façon de tout désapprouver dès qu'il choisissait de faire ses propres choix sans la consulter.

Eren avait tout à fait conscience que sa demi-sœur détestait Annie dont la raison lui échappait. Il avait songé à plusieurs possibilités, toutes aussi probables les unes que les autres.

Il avait pensé à la jalousie, à son envie impérieux de le protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi ou encore à l'idée qu'elle puisse devenir inutile, car Eren savait à quel point son existence donnait un sens à celui de sa demi-sœur.

Il n'était pas stupide et bien qu'il ne soit pas fin observateur, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette évidence. Elle vivait à cause et pour lui et cela l'avait toujours agacé. Il avait eu souvent de la peine pour elle, mais plus il grandissait, plus ce besoin de mettre une distance avec sa demi-sœur devenait vital.

Il ne désirait plus se contenter de râler. Il voulait avoir la même indépendance que ses camarades et avoir le droit de faire des erreurs. Car avec Mikasa toujours dans son dos, il n'avait pas la chance d'en faire une seule.

Cela lui paraissait toujours cruel de penser de cette manière, mais il savait que tout ceci devenait de plus en plus malsain. Il lui en voulait de lui quémander des comptes à chacune de leurs rencontres au nom de sa protection tandis qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour lui cacher des choses.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la vie personnelle de la soldate brune, car il avait toujours su qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Cependant, elle semblait avoir changé depuis quelques temps. Cette idée fit comprimer la mâchoire du garçon titan. Sa sœur et le Caporal.

Ceci lui paraissait impossible, mais ce que lui avait raconté Annie l'avait déstabilisé et il avait été furieux qu'elle lui cache une telle chose. Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui et elle restait silencieuse lorsque cela la concernait.

Il secoua sa tête tandis qu'il re-ouvrait ses yeux alors que le souvenir de leur dernière conversation lui revenait en mémoire. La rancune qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Mikasa était toujours présente. L'idée qu'elle l'infantilisait et qu'elle ne lui faisait jamais confiance traversait le crâne du brun.

 _Elle ment tout le temps. Elle me cache sans cesse des choses_ , songea-t-il avec peine et amertume.

Il aurait eu une table près de lui, il aurait frappé de son poing sa surface de colère en pensant que cette fille avec qui il avait grandi, peinait encore à accepter qu'elle puisse compter pour les autres.

Qu'elle puisse blesser les autres dont les sentiments étaient aussi importants que les siens. Eren poussa un bref soupire en refusant de se torturer davantage l'esprit avec le caractère peu affable et secret de sa demi-sœur.

Il avait passé une trop grande partie de sa vie à l'épargner et à accepter cette surprotection permanente qu'elle lui imposait. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'accepter, surtout avec cette relation naissante avec Annie.

Il avait toujours cette impression de faire du surplace et il était décidé passer à un nouveau stade avec cette femme. Cette idée avait germé depuis sa dernière conversation, plus que tendu avec Mikasa.

Elle avait exposé son mécontentement face au rapprochement qu'il opérait avec la soldate blonde, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait quitter ce cocon aseptisé dans lequel sa demi-sœur s'obstinait à vouloir le coincer.

Avec Annie, il se sentait respirer véritablement pour la première fois depuis la perte de ses parents. Il secoua légèrement sa tête en refusant de laisser de telles pensées envahir son esprit tandis qu'il désirait se déclarer auprès de la jeune femme.

— **Tu crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?**

— **Où est-ce que tu comptes les trouver ?**

— **Je pensais faire un tour dans le bois d'entraînement.**

— **Des soldats ont peut-être pissés dessus,** se moqua Reiner en observant le garçon titan rougir de la tête aux pieds.

— **Arrête Braun, tu ne vois pas qu'il est nerveux,** le gronda gentiment Berthold en pliant la serviette qui venait de finir de sécher.

Eren lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'il dût se retenir de rougir une nouvelle fois. Il était si mal à l'aise qu'il remerciait mentalement Berthold d'être présent dans cette pièce. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ce dernier depuis qu'il était au courant pour ses rendez-vous avec Annie. Tout comme il voyait fréquemment Reiner qu'il considérait comme quelqu'un de réfléchi et d'expérimenté.

Ils n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet et le fait que Reiner le taquine de cette façon ne l'aidait pas à ce détendre. Eren vit le soldat blond lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant qu'il arque un sourcil perplexe pour demander :

— **Et ta frangine en pense quoi de tout ça ?**

— **Mikasa ?** fit le brun d'un ton indécis. **Pourquoi ?**

— **Elle choisie un peu ce qui est bon et mauvais dans ta vie, non ? C'est un peu comme si c'était ta mère.**

— **Elle n'est pas ma mère,** répliqua vivement Eren en sentant ses joues se colorer de honte.

— **C'est vraie qu'elle est plus du genre chien de garde** , ricana le blond en arquant un sourcil. **Avec cette fille dans tes pattes Jäger, jamais tu concluras quoique ce soit avec Leonhardt. Elle n'aime pas les mômes.**

Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres d'Eren qui sentit une alarme sonner dans son esprit. Le garçon titan songea aux paroles qu'avaient tenues Annie lors de leur rencontre aux écuries. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa sœur et de la façon dont elle pouvait être une nuisance à leur relation naissante et cela fit grogner Eren de colère.

Mikasa était une personne qui s'était toujours bornée à le couver comme un enfant incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tenir correctement debout.

Quand elle gravitait autour de lui, il se sentait pieds et poings liés et écrasé par ses capacités bien plus importantes que les siennes. Tout le monde au bataillon connaissait sa demi-sœur et étaient impressionnées par ses talents.

Il avait toujours espéré que sa faculté d'être un demi-titan lui aurait apporté un statut identique à celui de sa sœur, mais cela n'avait fait qu'attirer la crainte et la méfiance des autres soldats. Il était presque un ennemi.

Rare étaient ceux qui lui parlaient comme à une personne normale qui ne menaçait pas de vous écrasez avec la seule force de son pouce. Ce titan qui dormait en lui était au final une véritable malédiction qui l'obligeait à faire corps avec les monstres qu'il s'était décidé d'éradiquer. Jusqu'au dernier.

Il y avait tellement de colère, tellement de haine et d'amertumequ'il se demandait soudain, comment une fille comme Annie pourrait bien être intéressée par lui ? Il était Eren Jäger, le garçon titan qui se faisait toujours défendre par sa foutue demi-sœur qui était le miracle de l'Humanité. Il serra ses poings à cette pensée, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il sentait sa chaire s'entailler, mais il s'en moquait.

 _Miracle de l'Humanité ?_

Il se demanda avec ironie si les gens avaient bien regardés Mikasa avant de l'affubler d'un tel nom ? Elle était peut-être forte, voir invincible, mais elle n'avait rien d'humain. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de la voir agir comme un robot qui était activé pour une unique chose. Elle avait toujours cette attitude froide. Distante. Rebutante.

Annie était différente. Elle avait ce visage neutre, cette distance qui la protégeait, mais elle n'était pas comme la brune qui observait les autres avec dédain. Annie acceptait le contact. Elle le regardait vraiment et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

Eren sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la presser amicalement. Il suivit la main, puis le bras du regard avant de planter son regard dans celui de Berthold qui le regardait avec bienveillance.

— **Je suis certain qu'Annie n'a pas besoin de ça pour accepter un rendez-vous avec toi, Eren. Vous vous voyez déjà depuis quelque temps.**

— **J'aimerai la surprendre,** avoua-t-il en sentant les mots peiner à sortir de sa bouche **. On est proche mais-**

— **Mais pas comme tu le voudrais,** continua Reiner tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait un coin de sa bouche.

Braun poussa un soupire faussement compatissant pour Jäger qui avait baissé son regard en direction du sol. Il sentait les paroles de Reiner s'immiscer dans son crâne comme un poison.

Eren pinça ses lèvres tandis qu'il entendit le craquement des lattes du lit du blond résonner dans la chambre. Ce dernier remuait légèrement sur son matelas. Il était si grand et costaud qu'Eren ne pu s'empêcher de se comparer à cet homme. Il se sentit diminuer en quelques secondes.

Reiner était quelqu'un de solide et de sûr de lui dans toutes les situations. Eren l'avait déjà vu interagir avec les autres filles du bataillon. Notamment avec Christa, pour qui il avait une certaine attirance. Il lui demandait à chaque fois de l'épouser, faisant rougir la petite blonde et frémir de rage Ymir.

Il avait cette assurance qui semblait lui permettre de vaincre n'importe quelle épreuve qui mettrait la recrue Jäger dans l'embarra. Eren avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait totalement incapable d'avoir la même audace que le soldat blond dans ce genre de domaine. Pourtant, il désirait tellement le pouvoir.

— **Ecoute Eren, je vais te donner un conseil parce qu'on est ami maintenant,** commença Reiner en s'asseyant confortablement sur son lit. **Fait comprendre à ta frangine que tu es devenu un grand garçon et assure toi qu'elle le comprenne.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

— **Tu peux entrer.**

Mikasa avait passé une grande partie de son après-midi à songer à ce que le Major pourrait bien lui dire. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau sans avoir eu besoin d'exposer un quelconque motif car, lui comme elle savait parfaitement la raison de cette rencontre.

Mikasa s'était donc rendue dans le bureau de son supérieur sans poser la moindre question tandis qu'elle pensait que c'était une des rares fois où elle s'était rendue dans cet endroit.

Bien souvent, lorsqu'elle devait s'adresser au Major du bataillon, c'était toujours en dehors de cette zone car il était en aucun cas nécessaire pour lui de s'entretenir en privé de façon aussi cérémonieuse.

Mikasa Ackerman se trouvait devant cette porte, la main sur cette poignée avec la certitude d'avoir fait quelque chose qui l'avait mise dans une mauvaise position vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs et cela l'effrayait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le reconnaître.

Elle poussa la porte avec douceur et remarqua que celle-ci ne grinçait pas et ne faisait aucun couinement désagréable à l'oreille.

Quand le panneau de bois s'effaça peu à peu de sa vision, la soldate brune put découvrir une grande pièce, bien plus grande que celle de Livaï, mais également moins bien rangée.

Le Major se tenait derrière son bureau avec une quantité importante de papiers éparpillés tout autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un désordre monstre et Mikasa s'interrogea sur la façon dont le Major réussissait à s'en sortir avec toute cette quantité de documents.

Son bureau n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle l'aurait cru et bien moins visible. Il était d'un bois sombre et ne s'encombrait d'aucune fioriture. Il y avait seulement deux lignes creusées tout autour de ce dernier pour former un rond parfait au centre.

Elle balaya discrètement la pièce et nota que quelques cadres étaient accrochés sur le mur de droite avec des médailles d'anciens soldats qui avaient servi le bataillon avec une loyauté inébranlable.

Les lèvres pincées, Mikasa détourna son regard en songeant que si elle mourrait ou si son frère perdait la vie, ils auraient peut-être leurs plaques accrochées sur ce mur défraîchit.

Elle ne voulait pas être épinglée comme un vulgaire nom supplémentaire pour avoir servi une cause que tous jugeait juste. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas que des gens pleurent sa perte. Tout simplement parce que pleurer sur le malheur des autres ne les avaient jamais aidés à se sentir bien. Du moins, c'était la vision qu'avait la jeune femme.

Il n'était qu'une façon ridicule de s'infliger de la souffrance et de la peine pour s'empêcher d'avancer. Elle ne désirait pas empêcher les autres de vivre. Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir un obstacle tout comme elle refusait que les autres en soient un pour elle. Ses yeux se plantèrent à nouveau sur l'homme imposant qui l'observait de son regard acéré.

Ils étaient d'un bleu profond et indescriptible qui fascinait toujours Mikasa lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de les rencontrer. Pourtant, elle savait combien ils pouvaient être le reflet du caractère de cet homme parfois si grave et calculateur qui avait déjà fait prendre des risques à son demi-frère.

Cette pensée la raccrocha à la réalité tandis qu'elle se planta devant le bureau de son supérieur avant de lui adresser un salut militaire. Son poing frappa furieusement sa poitrine tandis que son visage fermé resta aussi droit et haut qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge avant de déclarer d'une voix claire et solide :

— **Ackerman, 104 ème brigade d'entraînement, monsieur.**

— **Repos. Assied-toi,** dit-il en lui désignant un des deux sièges qui faisait face à lui.

Elle s'exécuta sans dire le moindre mot. Elle remarqua à quel point le siège était inconfortable et l'idée que cela soit fait exprès traversa son esprit. Mettre mal à l'aise son interlocuteur pour qu'il ne se sente pas le bienvenu n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de procéder, mais elle balaya rapidement cela de son esprit.

Alors que son regard fut bien moins impétueux que d'habitude, elle se promit d'être prudente dans les mots qu'elle allait employer. Il n'était pas le Caporal. Elle était concentrée et d'un sérieux inébranlable quand elle le vit tirer une pochette beige pour la laisser tomber lourdement devant lui.

Il souleva d'un geste léger la couverture qui rassemblait des notes et documents officiels qui étaient inconnus pour Mikasa. Elle dût se retenir de plisser des yeux pour pouvoir lire convenablement car cela n'aurait pas été correct et elle détestait l'idée que la curiosité puisse dicter chacun de ses actes.

— **Tu sais ce que s'est ?**

— **Un dossier.**

 _Mon dossier_ , rectifia-t-elle en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux avec panique tandis que son visage resta avec cette expression placide. Cette chose résumait très certainement toute sa vie mais jusqu'où ? Connaissait-il son passé lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses parents biologiques ?

Savait-il qu'elle avait tué un homme qui avait voulu étouffer son demi-frère ? Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre à cette idée alors que les images de ses parents revenaient à nouveau la hanter.

 _Ca devient de plus en plus fréquent_ , songea-t-elle avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle pensait qu'il était certain que le Major connaisse son passé.

Il avait déjà été évoqué lors du procès d'Eren. Elle sentit une vague glacée la submerger. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que le Major puisse détenir un nombre aussi significatif d'informations sur elle. S'il en avait sur elle, alors combien en avait-il sur Eren ?

— **Ce dossier Mikasa, rassemble en grande partie, des choses qui te concernent depuis ton entrée dans l'armée. Je dois dire, que relire tout ceci fut très intéressant.**

Il croisa ses mains devant lui et se pencha vers le dossier tandis que son regard décryptait les diverses notes de Shadis ainsi que ceux des chefs d'escouades du bataillon. Elles concernaient la soldate depuis ses années d'entraînements

Ils soulignaient tous ses excellentes compétences dans les diverses formes de combats et notèrent son absence de communication avec les autres recrues du camp.

Mike la définissait comme une très bonne soldate qui restait cependant seule lorsqu'Armin Arlert et Eren Jäger n'était pas dans le coin. Les termes « austère » et « impassible » étaient souvent cités dans le rapport psychologique de la soldate.

Erwin ne fronça jamais ses sourcils épais. Il se contenta de relever son regard en direction de la jeune femme qui affichait toujours cette façade neutre et froide que son Caporal appréciait employer également.

 _La comparer à Livaï n'était pas toujours très juste_ , se corrigea mentalement Erwin en examinant plus longuement la recrue qui lui faisait face.

Contrairement à son ami, Mikasa combattait pour une personne et non pour les autres ou l'Humanité de façon générale et respectait, sauf dans certains cas lorsque ça concernait Jäger, la hiérarchie.

— **J'aimerai que nous discutions** _ **vraiment**_ **, Mikasa.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose la question d'une voix monotone et fut surprit d'entendre de la méfiance dans sa voix. Elle était droite sur sa chaise alors que ses bras étaient tendus devant elle.

Elle était suspicieuse et méfiante en songeant que chacun de ses mots allaient être décortiqués par l'esprit acéré du Major. Mais pas uniquement ses mots. Sa posture, le son de sa voix, la manière dont elle clignait des yeux. Tout était passé au crible. Cela n'était pas pour rien qu'Armin était tant apprécié par l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

— **Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, cela me semble nécessaire.**

— **Je ne faisais que me défendre, monsieur.**

— **Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, Ackerman. Je suis heureux que mes soldats soient pleins de hargnes et de déterminations lorsqu'ils combattent les titans, car il est nécessaire d'en avoir pour survivre. Cependant, si cette rage est dirigée vers un autre soldat, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester silencieux.**

— **Je faisais l'exercice, Major.**

Erwin se permit de rassembler ses sourcils en haut de son front alors qu'il leva ses mains croisées pour les placés devant le bas de son visage. Il était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à avoir une discussion périlleuse.

Il savait qu'Ackerman dissimulait des choses et il voulait l'aider parce qu'elle était un élément important dans le bataillon. De plus, elle représentait quelque chose aux yeux de son Caporal et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser le déstabiliser.

Même si Livaï ne le voyait pas encore, Erwin lui en était certain, cette fille était capable de le mettre vraiment à terre en un claquement de doigt. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui qui rendait son meilleur ami complètement fou.

Il n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait prit à plusieurs reprises en train de lorgner la jeune femme depuis la fenêtre de son bureau lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Mike à l'extérieur.

— **Il m'a fallut te stopper.**

— **Je prends mon travail à cœur, monsieur.**

— **Mikasa,** commença-t-il doucement. **Je ne suis pas uniquement là pour vous dirigez, toi et le reste des soldats. Mon travail consiste également à vous protéger et vous aidez.**

— **Je sais,** dit-elle d'une façon automatique en faisant un mouvement de tête.

— **Et la façon dont les choses ce sont passés pendant le combat, me laisse entendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un entraînement en jeu. Y-t-il quelque chose qui se passe entre toi et Braun ?**

Il osait espérer que non, car si cela était le cas, le Major n'osait pas imaginait pas la réaction de Livaï. Elle serait sans aucun doute redoutable. Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent alors que sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement.

Son visage se réchauffa malgré elle tandis qu'Erwin continuait de la regarder avec son calme habituelle et si déstabilisant. Elle dût se retenir de mordre l'intérieure de sa joue alors qu'elle demanda :

— **Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, monsieur ?**

— **Eh bien, qu'il est inévitable que le relationnel puisse interférer dans le travail. Mais les relations personnelles ne doivent pas entraver la qualité de ta concentration. Je ne peux pas le permettre.**

— **Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui,** siffla-t-elle dans un grognement méprisant alors qu'elle comprimait sa mâchoire de colère.

— **Je ne parlais pas de ça** , avoua Erwin en sachant parfaitement que Mikasa n'avait aucun intérêt pour Reiner Braun.

Cela sautait aux yeux du Major. Elle avait mis trop de bonne volonté à vouloir le mettre à terre. S'il ne connaissait pas Ackerman et si Hanji ne suivait pas de près la jeune femme, il aurait pu croire que cela découlait d'une rancœur amoureuse.

Ce lien étrange qu'il avait cru percevoir lors de leur combat n'avait pas pour nature une relation amoureuse. Bien au contraire, c'était de la haine pure qu'il avait décelé dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle détestait Braun bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord et il avait fait les groupes de façon à confirmer son hypothèse. Il désirait régler ce problème avant d'aller sur le terrain et que tout cela dégénère.

Cela était beaucoup trop risqué pour être ignoré. Il songea également à son Caporal. Livaï s'intéressait à cette femme et de façon beaucoup trop insistante pour que cela ne soit que professionnel. Hanji n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué les regards lourds du brun pour elle.

Erwin n'avait rien dit, mais il en avait capté plus d'un. Le Major connaissait la maladresse de son Caporal dans ce domaine. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le blond savait que Livaï était un homme inexpérimenté sur ce sujet.

Les rares fois où ils avaient abordés ce sujet, le brun avait martelé d'une voix lasse, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de chose. Pourtant, à présent, il était impossible pour son ami de clamer ceci à qui voulait l'entendre.

Erwin ne pouvait donc pas laisser les choses ainsi pour le bien de nombreuses personnes. Il se doutait que Mikasa Ackerman n'avait pas conscience du nombre de personne pour qui elle comptait étant donné qu'elle se dévouait corps et âme à son demi-frère.

Il esquissa un faible sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais cela fut inutile quand il remarqua à quel point elle était mal à l'aise sur son siège.

Tenir emprisonnée la soldate dans son bureau n'était pas la meilleure solution et il espérait qu'Hanji aurait réussi à discuter avec le Caporal pour que ce dernier tente d'établir une discussion avec sa subordonnée.

— **Mikasa, je sais qu'il est important pour toi de protéger Eren et j'ai eu vent de votre relation tendue ces derniers temps. Cependant, il n'est pas une raison valable pour que tu puisses t'en prendre à un autre soldat ou que tu te laisses distraire.**

Elle ne répondit rien. Mikasa se contenta de rester immobile sur son siège en songeant à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire au Major. Mais chacune de ses phrases la mettait dans une position délicate et dans une gêne palpable.

Elle agrippa le tissu de son pantalon entre ses doigts alors qu'elle peinait à rester stoïque. Son esprit tournait à plein régime tandis que le regard pénétrant d'Erwin la scrutait beaucoup trop pour être innocent.

Elle inspira profondément avant de relever son regard vers son supérieur et elle dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui donner la véritable explication à son comportement durant l'exercice.

Cela la mettrait dans l'embarra et l'obligerait à parler du Caporal. Et elle ne pouvait pas songer à lui. Il avait occupé beaucoup trop ses pensées ces derniers temps. Il semblait tamponné partout dans son crâne et plus le temps passait, plus elle accumulait des informations sur lui, plus elle voulait en connaître.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis._

Cette phrase avait toujours cet effet dévastateur dans son esprit et dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le pouvoir de mettre à nouveau cette distance entre eux. De tracer cette ligne séparatrice qui devenait peu à peu un véritable poids pour la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire au Major ces choses-là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle gardait le silence et celle qui donnait cette impression d'étouffer à l'idée de causer des ennuies au Caporal.

Elle qui l'avait toujours détesté pour avoir maltraité Eren, elle se retrouvait incapable de lui plonger la tête dans les problèmes. Elle songea au fait que c'était surement parce que cela l'impliquait beaucoup trop.

Mikasa se remémora les paroles de Sissi dans les vestiaires. Elle n'avait pas abordé cette histoire du tribunal comme un manque de respect ou une attaque vis-à-vis d'Eren, mais comme une façon de lui sauver la vie.

Comment pouvait-on sauver quelqu'un en le frappant à mort sans afficher la moindre émotion ? Elle revoyait son visage impassible et sa manière si froide de regarder son demi-frère, la tête écrasée contre le sol gelé de l'assemblée.

Cette image ne quitterait jamais son esprit, car cela avait été une des fois où elle avait été impuissante face à l'horreur qu'Eren avait dû traverser.

Elle revoyait ce regard suppliant qu'Armin lui avait adressé. Ses mains se crispaient davantage sur le tissu clair de son pantalon. Ressasser ces choses-là dans le bureau du Major n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait laisser facilement ses émotions transparaître quand elle se perdait dans le passé. La soldate balaya ses songes si pénibles du revers de sa main et se promit d'arrêter d'être aussi préoccupée.

Cela ne l'avancerait à rien et ne ferait que la perturber. Elle s'assura que son visage soit aussi stoïque que possible avant de planter un regard sérieux dans celui de son supérieur :

— **Je n'ai donc pas réussi votre examen, Major ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix monotone qu'elle n'espérait pas trop hautaine.

Il poussa à son tour un soupire lasse en refermant le dossier de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle suivait son geste du regard. Ses doigts paraissaient si tendues qu'ils donnaient l'impression à Mikasa qu'ils étaient bien plus grand que la normal.

— **Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tes problèmes pour toi, Ackerman. Tu n'es pas seule,** asséna-t-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message qu'il tentait de lui faire désespérément passer. **Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?**

Elle le fixa avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre une dizaine de titans. Ses membres étaient si raides qu'elle sentit une douleur la traverser de part en part.

Sa mâchoire se comprima si fort qu'elle crut que ses dents allaient la perforer. Elle ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Levant fièrement son menton, elle tenta de chasser l'air austère qui avait prit place sur son visage en articulant péniblement :

— **Non, monsieur. Il n'y a rien.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau du Major, la soldate sentait les regards lourds de ses camarades de combats. Tous ces regards lui donnaient l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'il fallait lorgner avec dégoût. Ils étaient comme des parasites qui s'accrochaient à elle et ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle y prête attention.

Mais Mikasa refusait de leur faire ce plaisir. Elle préférait paraître hautaine et désagréable que montrer une quelconque faiblesse ou intérêt à ces regards en biais.

Le faire aurait été avouer silencieusement que quelque chose clochait chez elle et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Reiner l'avait atteint. C'était un fait. Mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle courberait l'échine face à lui. Cet homme s'attaquait à elle et la soldate ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Beaucoup de recrues s'écartaient lorsqu'ils avaient la malchance de marcher sur la même ligne qu'elle. Ils fixaient le sol avant de se retourner sur son chemin pour la jauger quand elle ne les voyait pas. Et tous s'arrêtaient derrière tandis que des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets fourmillaient dans les couloirs.

Sa démarche raide qu'elle voulait plus fluide, lui demandait plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un projecteur braqué sur elle qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

C'était désagréable. Tout ces regards lui picotaient la peau et lui donnaient envie de disparaître dans le sol. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cela aurait été de la faiblesse.

Elle les ignorait tous, se vengeant sur la paume de ses mains où elle y planta furieusement ses ongles. Elle était observée de la tête aux pieds, détaillée, analysée comme une bête sauvage qui déambulait dans les longs couloirs du complexe. Ils lui paraissaient si étroits qu'elle en eut du mal à déglutir.

Elle songea que même être disséquée par Hanji était une idée plus séduisante. La soldate ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard les personnes qui croisaient son chemin tandis que son nom parvenait de temps à autre à ses oreilles.

— **Tout le monde me regarde,** siffla-t-elle en marchant d'un pas raide jusqu'au réfectoire tandis qu'Armin tenait fermement contre sa poitrine un ouvrage qu'il devait prêter à Hanji.

— **Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une impression,** marmonna Armin en jetant des regards timides à droite et à gauche.

Elle coula un regard accusateur à son meilleur ami qui se tendit immédiatement, frappé par les deux prunelles furieuses de son amie. Il comprit que la rassurer en lui mentant n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, pourtant, il voulait aussi la protéger par la meilleure arme qui était à sa disposition : les mots.

Manier les mots, les tourner et retourner dans tous les sens pour rassurer les gens qui l'entouraient étaient le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour être utile. Il voulait l'être pour protéger cette femme qui marchait à côté de lui.

Mais elle était Mikasa Ackerman. La femme qui était le « miracle de l'Humanité ». Il songea subitement qu'elle n'était certainement pas la personne qu'il pourrait sauver avec des mots car il faudrait qu'elle accepte d'être sauvée.

— **Ils ont l'air d'une bande d'idiots,** grogna-t-elle en relevant son visage avec dédain sous le regard rigide de son meilleur ami.

— **Après le combat que tu as fais...**

Armin n'osa pas conclure sa phrase en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne trouva aucune fin qui serait acceptable aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Il pinça ses petites lèvres tandis que ses prunelles d'un bleu profond fouillaient le sol avec intérêt.

— **Tu sais que les gens aiment les ragots,** tenta-t-il en lorgnant du coin de l'œil l'expression préoccupée de la soldate. **Il y a eu ton combat et la façon de combattre comme si tu-**

Elle se stoppa net et pivota vers le tacticien avec un regard froid et distant. Les cercles pâles de la brune se plissèrent alors que ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Son ton fut mécanique ce qui fit tiquer Armin quand elle demanda :

— **Je quoi ?**

Armin savait qu'il n'avait pas été efficace dans sa réponse et beaucoup trop franc dans ses propos, mais les mots avaient glissés sur sa langue avait une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant, il l'avait pensé comme tout le monde et tromper son amie par des pensées faussées serait trop cruel.

Il ne voulait pas être lâche, même si les mots lui brûlaient la langue, amenant un goût désagréable dans sa gorge. Il devait les dire, car il ne voulait pas mentir.

Mikasa était quelqu'un de trop important pour lui pour faire une telle chose. Il inspira vivement avant d'expirer en tentant de passer outre de son regard transperçant.

— **Tu voulais le tuer,** répondit-il enfin tandis que la brune laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il ne put retenir le frisson désagréable quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Le poids des mots n'avaient jamais été aussi palpable pour lui qu'à cet instant.

Il avait douté de Mikasa lorsqu'il avait vu la fureur dans son regard et il avait été effrayé par elle. Il s'était demandé si toute cette histoire était vraiment liée à Reiner. Était-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait trafiqué ?

Peut-être était-ce un accident terrible qui aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, même si la présence de Reiner était suspecte. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner les choses et ne pensait qu'une seule chose : connaissait-il réellement Mikasa Ackerman ?

Il eut honte de penser de cette façon, mais cela était inévitable pour lui. Il était si cartésien et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle conspiration soit possible. Si Reiner avait voulu agir contre le bataillon, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait depuis et avant ce combat ?

Mikasa pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans le crâne de son ami tandis que le doute y germait peu à peu. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être émotive. Il fallait qu'elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même pour réfléchir convenablement. Elle plissa ses yeux et observa le blond et déclara d'une voix claire :

— **Tu as peur que ce soit le cas.**

— **Non.**

— **Tu refuses d'envisager la possibilité que je puisse imaginer des choses et le tuer alors qu'il pourrait être innocent. Tu as peur d'avoir fais une erreur en m'aidant dans toute cette histoire.**

Armin secoua la tête, honteux d'être percé à jour par la jeune femme qui lui faisait toujours pleinement confiance.

— **C'est faux,** répliqua-t-il en espérant être convaincant, mais il savait combien Mikasa pouvait être perspicace.

Elle avait cette chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à développer : son instinct. Il la vit poser un index contre sa tempe droite tandis qu'elle reprit :

— **Reiner s'amuse avec ton esprit et celui des autres. Il avait prévu ce coup. Il voulait me faire perdre les pédales devant tout le monde pour me discréditer comme soldat. S'il se fait discret et qu'il n'a rien tenté depuis le coup des grappins ce n'est pas pour rien. Il est comme un serpent qui coule lentement jusqu'à sa victime sans faire le moindre bruit, alors ne soit pas stupide et n'entre pas dans son jeu,** annonça-t-elle en grognant comme un animal tandis que le regard du blond s'était agrandit de peur.

Mikasa était exaspérée de devoir convaincre le seul allié qu'elle avait et qui commençait à douter d'elle. Elle l'avait lu dans son regard et cela fut comme un véritable coup de massue, mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il était présent à ses côtés, malgré que des doutes aient germés dans son esprit. Il était intelligent et Ackerman comptait sur cette intelligence pour qu'il comprenne le jeu dans lequel Reiner les avaient entraînés.

— **Il ne faut pas le laisser contrôler la situation, Armin,** reprit-elle avec plus de calme tandis que son regard conservait cette même intensité.

— **Je sais. C'est juste effrayant qu'il puisse être capable de faire ce genre de choses.**

Mikasa poussa un soupire et détourna ses yeux de son ami en songeant que ce n'était que le début. Le jeu, parce que c'est ce comme ça qu'il l'appelait, venait tout juste de commencer et les choses s'annonçaient plus pénibles qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il jouait avec ses nerfs et sa réputation au sein du bataillon.

En y songeant, il n'était pas si compliquer pour lui de semer le doute dans l'esprit de ses compagnons. Beaucoup la voyait déjà comme un monstre ou bien une chose inhumaine faite pour tuer des titans. Encore et toujours tuer.

Alors leur faire croire qu'elle pourrait abattre également des humains ne seraient pas si dur. Elle passa une main sur son visage en reprenant son visage habituel tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines de colère. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Vraiment **.**

— **Il faut que nous soyons prudents.**

— **Je suis d'accord,** fit Armin en penchant sa tête sur le côté tandis qu'une quantité de questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit.

Il était rongé par la curiosité en repensant au fait que Mikasa et Reiner n'avaient pas uniquement échangée des coups, mais aussi des mots.

Il n'avait pas réussi à capté les propos tenus par l'homme, mais le tacticien était certain que ces derniers étaient la cause de la réaction inhabituelle de la jeune femme.

Il s'interrogea sur la façon dont il devait aborder les choses. Mikasa était tendue et ressemblait à une cocotte minute prête à exploser à tout moment et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque ou qu'elle se referme sur elle-même.

Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle comme pour lui. Il n'aurait aucun avantage à faire cela et permettrait à Reiner d'agir comme il le souhaiterait. Le blond comprima sa mâchoire en serrant davantage son livre contre son torse tandis que Mikasa le fixait à nouveau.

— **Je peux compter sur toi, Armin ?**

Il cligna des yeux tandis que sa mâchoire qui s'était crispé une seconde avant, venait de se décrocher légèrement tandis qu'il réalisait ce que venait de sous-entendre Mikasa.

Elle ne supposait pas un manque de confiance ou de croyance en lui, mais elle lui offrait une porte de sortie de cette affaire. Elle lui proposait de la laisser seule gérer toute cette histoire.

— **Bien sûr que tu le peux,** assura-t-il avec toute la force qu'il avait tandis qu'un maigre sourire releva les deux coins des lèvres de son amie.

Il su que ce sourire était quelque chose de programmé et de préconçu par Mikasa pour ce genre de situation. Il était sincère, mais beaucoup trop calculé pour l'être totalement.

— **Il faut que tu prennes du recule,** dit-il d'une voix calme tandis qu'elle continuait de le fixer avec ferveur. **Nous devons prendre le temps d'analyser avant d'agir.**

— **Analyser, décortiquer et décider,** énonça-t-elle en opinant de la tête avant de se remettre à marcher avec la recrue en direction du réfectoire.

Mikasa écouta Armin lui proposer diverses façons d'appréhender la situation. Mais elle était beaucoup trop prise avec ses propres réflexions pour pouvoir être attentive.

Elle songea à Reiner et ses paroles écœurantes, au Major qui ne semblait pas être de son côté pour cette histoire et elle refusait de divulguer les propos du soldat blond.

— **Au faite, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le Major ?**

— **Comme un entretien peu se passer.**

— **Je vois,** marmonna le petit blond en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne rejoigne à nouveau la deuxième qui tenait le livre d'Hanji.

— **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Armin. J'ai fais une erreur. Mais je ne la reproduirais pas,** asséna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante tandis qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée du réfectoire.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde pour le repas du soir. Cela dérangea Mikasa qui songea qu'elle allait encore être observée de la tête aux pieds sans aucune honte à chaque pas qu'elle exécuterait. Elle s'efforça de garder sa tête fièrement levé tandis qu'une expression neutre recouvrait son visage.

Armin se tendit à son tour quand il vit quelques visages se tourner dans leur direction avec un air peu avenant. Il s'efforça d'imiter son amie, mais cela fut plus difficile pour le blond qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous les regards acides de ses compagnons de combat.

Il se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami pour se protéger des œillades dérangeantes des autres soldats. Armin lorgna son amie du coin de l'œil et fut admiratif de la façon dont-elle se tenait. Ses épaules ainsi que son port de tête étaient impeccable et si droit. Comment faisait-elle pour paraître aussi loin de toute cette agitation autour d'elle ?

À sa place, le tacticien savait qu'il aurait été accablé et aurait refusé de fixer droit devant lui mais plutôt le sol. Il la suivi sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait tant ses actes étaient devenu automatiques. Il se retrouva rapidement avec son repas sur un plateau beige tout comme Mikasa qui balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa table habituelle.

— **Regardez qui voilà !** s'exclama joyeusement Connie en secouant sa main pour interpeller ses les deux soldats.

Armin adressa un sourire à ce dernier tandis que Mikasa se contenta d'hocher la tête, le visage fermé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer la comédie. Elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée pour ça. Elle se laissa tomber près de Sasha, les mains charger du plateau de nourritures.

Mikasa s'interrogeait soudainement de la raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas faim avec toutes ses histoires. Son appétit avait été coupé depuis longtemps et il aurait certainement été préférable pour elle d'aller directement se coucher pour ne voir personne.

Pourtant Armin avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente au repas du soir. Il lui avait assuré que cela était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas alimenter les ragots qui avaient la dent dur au bataillon.

Mikasa jeta un regard en direction de son plateau et grimaça avant de poser une main dessus pour le pousser en direction de Sasha qui la regarda avec des immenses yeux. L'interrogation et l'espoir que la soldate vit dans le regard de la mangeuse de patate la fit rouler des yeux tandis qu'elle déclara :

— **Je n'ai pas faim, fais-toi plaisir.**

Mikasa n'écouta pas les remerciements que Sasha lui offrit en empoignant le morceau de pain et le petit quartier de citron qu'elle pressa au dessus du maigre morceau de poisson.

Posant un coude sur la surface irrégulière de la table de bois, la femme qui valait cent soldats laissa son menton reposer sur son poing alors qu'elle scrutait le réfectoire à la recherche de son demi-frère. Elle voulait lui parler.

L'avertir du danger qu'était Reiner afin qu'il cesse de jouer au crétin avec Annie et qu'il reste en retrait. Mikasa le sentait et le savait. Annie était amie avec Reiner pour une raison.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas laquelle, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Son poing se crispa tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle ignora les gloussements ridicules de Sasha ainsi que les blagues stupides de Connie. Ses amis se comportaient normalement et cela la rassura d'une certaine manière jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les regards en coins de Jean qui était trop nombreux pour être innocents.

Elle savait ce qu'il tentait de faire et elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça maintenant. Il était inquiet et il cherchait sans aucun doute un indice dans son attitude qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle fut touchée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas si seule. Il ne la lorgnait pas avec mépris comme les autres et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il était juste soucieux. Cette idée perfora le cœur de la jeune femme qui ne supportait pas cette sensation.

Elle ne pu retenir son impulsion et tourna ses prunelles en direction de Kirstein qui maintenait le regard. Un des coins de la bouche de la soldate se retroussa en un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant alors que cela eu le don de déclencher des rougeurs sur le visage du garçon.

Instantanément, Mikasa repensa aux paroles de Sissi et sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Jean la soutenait et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Ses lèvres se redressèrent des deux coins à cette pensée tandis que Jean détourna son regard gêné en fixant son assiette de poisson.

Il ne changera jamais vraiment et cela peina Mikasa. Elle voulait son amitié et détestait pouvoir déclencher ce genre de réaction chez lui. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas être entièrement elle sans le mettre dans l'embarra. Elle inspira profondément en désirant ardemment qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une petite amie comme Sissi.

Peut-être devrait-elle lui parler à ce sujet ? Elle avait réussi une fois sans y être préparé, peut-être y arriverait-elle en prenant le temps de peser ses mots et de les choisir avec soin. Elle pourrait même demander de l'aide à Armin. Il était doué pour être diplomate.

Oui, elle ferait ça demain. Ils auraient le temps de discuter calmement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table des chefs d'escouades et remarqua uniquement la présence de Mike Zacharias et Auruo.

Ce dernier semblait monopoliser la conversation tandis que son interlocuteur se contentait d'hocher brièvement la tête avec cette même expression lassée sur son visage. Mikasa remarqua à quel point l'attitude de Mike ressemblait à la sienne lorsque ses camarades lui adressaient la parole.

Il écoutait sagement, mais il ne participait pas à la conversation et ne l'alimentait pas. Il ne contentait d'ingurgiter les informations avec politesse en restant silencieux.

Cela la réconforta d'une certaine manière de voir quelqu'un qui se comportait comme elle. Cela solidifiait l'idée qu'elle respectait cet homme qui était très certainement le deuxième homme le plus fort de l'Humanité.

En songeant à cela, son esprit dériva vers l'homme le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Il n'était pas là ce soir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'apercevoir. Cette envie inexplicable avait frappé l'intérieur de son crâne alors qu'elle sursauta légèrement surprise.

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose de penser au Caporal en ce moment, surtout quand il était associé aux propos immondes de Braun. À nouveau les ongles de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire alors qu'elle pinça ses lèvres.

Reiner connaissait des choses sur Livaï qui était beaucoup trop privée pour être fausse. Elle songea à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les origines du Caporal. Il venait des bas-fonds.

Cela la fit frémir d'horreur. Quelle vie cet homme avait-il bien pu avoir avant d'entrée dans l'armée et de rejoindre les rangs du bataillon ? Elle se doutait que cette décision ne fut pas réellement évidente à prendre pour lui, surtout avec ce que cela avait engendré.

Il lui avait dévoilé une petite partie de sa vie et elle songea à tout le reste qui demeurait un mystère pour elle. Elle sentit l'envie d'en savoir davantage sur lui fleurir dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait son visage se réchauffer.

— **Mikasa tu es avec nous ?** l'interpella Sasha avec inquiétude.

— **Désolée. J'étais... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées,** avoua-t-elle en reprenant une position moins nonchalante.

— **C'est souvent que ça t'arrives en ce moment,** déclara la mangeuse de patate en scrutant son amie avec inquiétude.

Mais Ackerman ne souhaitait pas éveiller les soupçons et savait qu'elle devait agir normalement. Elle avait déjà fait suffisamment d'erreurs comme ça. Elle laissa sa main retomber lentement sur la table alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement.

— **Où est Eren ?** demanda Mikasa d'une voix neutre tandis que Sasha remuait sur son petit siège en grignotant son morceau de pain.

— **Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bail !**

— **Jean ?** L'interpella la demi-sœur du titan en arquant un sourcil alors qu'il haussait ses épaules avant nonchalance avant de s'emparer de son plateau pour se lever.

— **Aucune idée et je m'en fou complètement. Il doit être en train de gambader quelque part à faire ses stupides expériences.**

— **Tu dis ça parce que Jäger te manque,** se moqua gentiment Connie en haussant ses sourcils avec insistance. **C'est si mignon !**

— **Ferme là Springer ! Où je raconte la façon dont tu as chialé à cause du Caporal quand il t'a chopé,** cingla Jean en foudroyant son camarade du regard avant de retourna son attention en direction d'Ackerman. **Tu devrais arrêter de courir après lui, Mikasa.**

La jeune femme ne pipa mot. Cette phrase semblait être une des préférées de son ami qui s'acharnait à lui répéter régulièrement quand elle lui demandait où se trouvait son demi-frère. Il la prévenait toujours sans la juger.

Il ne lui disait pas qu'elle était stupide ou bien flippante et c'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez Jean. Elle lui adressa un raide mouvement de tête en signe de réponse alors que Connie adressa un énième commentaire ridicule à Jean qui fit claquer sa langue avant de jeter les déchets de son plateau pour disparaître du réfectoire.

La conversation avait repris entre Sasha, Connie et Armin tandis que Mikasa les écoutaient. Elle aussi ingurgitait les informations. C'était la meilleure activité qu'elle avait trouvé pour éviter de prêté davantage attention aux soldats qui la jaugeait avec dédain et curiosité. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Son regard était planté sur ses amis alors que ses oreilles s'efforçaient de capter uniquement les conversations sans intérêt de ces derniers. Ce petit manège dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à l'instant où elle vit Eren passer les portes immenses de la salle de repas.

Mikasa quitta sa position légèrement affalée pour se tenir subitement droite alors que son cœur rata un battement. Elle désirait ardemment capter son regard dans l'espoir de le jauger. Savait-il pour Reiner ? Était-il en colère contre elle ? Effrayé ? Cette idée la fit frémir alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent rebord de la table.

Armin le remarqua et fit couler un regard en direction de la brune qui ne lâchait pas Eren de son regard transperçant. Le tacticien se sentit si mal pour Mikasa alors qu'il sentait la peine et l'inquiétude transpirer de cette dernière. Le blond avait bien remarqué la tension qui ne faisait qu'accroire entre eux. Il voulait tant que tout ceci s'arrange. Il ne supportait plus de les voir se chercher et de se fuir.

Il suivait son meilleur ami du regard à l'instar de la soldate brune qui le fixait sans vergogne. Armin sentit son cœur chuter dans son estomac quand il vit le garçon titan se diriger près vers la table de Reiner où se trouvait ce dernier ainsi qu'Annie.

Il vit cette dernière relever son regard en direction de son meilleur ami et quitta sa place pour se tenir devant lui. Mikasa plissa ses yeux avec méfiance tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Cette fille était trop proche d'Eren et elle n'appréciait pas ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle vit son demi-frère bouger ses lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait à la soldate blonde. Les poings de la jeune femme se serraient une nouvelle fois au point que ses jointures blanchissaient de rage.

Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand elle vit Annie lever sa main en direction du garçon titan. Mikasa avait bondi sur ses pieds avec vigueur tandis qu'un voile rouge s'était installé devant ses immenses cercles pâles. S'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation.

D'un geste vif, elle agrippa la main de la soldate blonde et la tira violemment vers l'endroit opposé où se trouvait Eren. Bien que son attaque soit inattendue, Mikasa vit Annie se contenter de froncer ses sourcils dorés alors qu'Eren lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

— **Ne touche pas à mon frère,** ordonna Mikasa d'une voix menaçant la femme alors qu'elle avançait furieusement en direction d'Annie.

Mais la silhouette d'Eren se dressa devant elle. Il affichait un air sérieux et impénétrable qui était si loin de son air enjoué habituel.

— **Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?!** siffla Eren alors que Reiner se posta aux côtés de Leonhardt.

Mikasa coula un regard en direction du soldat blond qui arquait un sourcil moqueur et sa colère grimpa d'un cran tandis qu'Armin s'était empressé de la rejoindre.

— **Ce type m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait te tuer !**

— **Je n'ai jamais dit une merde pareil, Ackerman,** asséna Reiner avec fermeté et choc.

La jeune femme sentit sa mâchoire se crisper violemment tandis que l'ensemble du réfectoire faisait le silence pour observer la scène qui se jouait.

Mike et Auruo avaient également arrêtés de parlés tandis que Petra les avaient rejoint entre temps. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude en voyant la jeune Ackerman faire face à son demi-frère ainsi qu'à la soldate blonde et à Braun.

L'expression qu'affichait la soldate brune l'interpella et elle songea aux propos qui se diffusaient dans le complexe depuis les entraînements du Major. Cette pensée renforça l'inquiétude qui avait fleuri dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un regard à ses compagnons qui étaient figés sur place comme le reste des soldats du bataillon présent.

La rousse balaya la salle du regard à la recherche du Caporal et nota son absence. Il était sans aucun doute encore avec Hanji en train de discuter de la prochaine sortie extra-muros. L'instinct de la jeune Ral hurlait d'aller chercher son ami Caporal afin que toute cette histoire ne dégénère pas.

Elle se redressa vivement sur ses pieds et s'excusa auprès de ses deux camarades qui étaient trop absorbés par la scène pour lui répondre. Petra s'empressa de courir à la recherche de Livaï. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler réellement Ackerman. Elle avait remarqué cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder et d'interagir avec elle.

C'était sans aucun doute violent et désagréable, mais Mikasa restait toujours à l'écoute de son supérieur malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le souffle court, Petra se déplaça vivement en espérant être assez rapide.

Mikasa sentit ses petits poils de sa nuque se redresser tandis qu'elle fusilla Reiner du regard. Elle ne supportait plus ses provocations stupides et si enfantines. Elle voulait le faire taire.

— **Arrête ça maintenant !** ordonna-t-elle à l'intention du cadet Braun alors que la colère commençait à parler à sa place.

— **Elle est complètement folle,** siffla Reiner les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle fit un pas vers le blond, prête à en découdre.

— **Cesse de jouer les idiots, Braun ou mon poing devra malencontreusement rencontrer ta face immonde.**

Alors qu'elle allait se placer face à lui, elle sentit une main la retenir. Elle se figea avant que son regard coule de la main qui l'avait stoppé jusqu'à son propriétaire.

Elle rencontra le regard transcendant de son demi-frère. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, cherchant dans les deux cercles verts du soldat une lueur à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Mais il n'y trouva que de la colère et du dégoût.

Son cœur palpita d'inquiétude dans sa poitrine alors que les doigts de son titan de frère s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de son bras. Si elle n'était pas si forte, elle aurait grimacé de douleur. Elle vit la mâchoire de ce dernier se comprimer tandis qu'il siffla entre ses dents :

— **Tu devrais t'en aller, Mikasa.**

— **Viens avec moi, Eren,** lui demanda d'une voix autoritaire la brune en ignorant le regard vicieux de Reiner.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Ils sont dangereux Eren,** asséna-t-elle avec force en se penchant vers son frère comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui devait enregistrer ces propos dans son crâne.

— **Ils sont mes amis,** dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait solide et implacable tandis qu'il vit les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquiller.

— **Non. Nous le sommes. Eux, ils veulent te tuer.**

Elle le vit plisser ses grands cercles émeraude avec méfiance alors qu'un éclat mauvais les traversait. Il la lorgna quelques secondes avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais comme si cela était le signal pour déclarer le jugement qu'il allait lui administrer.

— **Tu es jalouse.**

— **Q-Quoi ?! Mais no-**

— **Tu es jalouse parce que j'ai des amis autres qu'Armin et toi.**

— **Amis ?** demanda la soldate avec une colère palpable. **Ne soit pas ridicule. Ils veulent te tuer, Eren.**

— **Pourquoi le voudraient-ils ? Ils sont gentils avec moi et ils ne me fliquent pas tout le temps !**

Elle reçu la pique de son demi-frère en pinçant ses lèvres avec mépris avant de l'ignorer. Eren disait des choses parfois stupides à cause de son caractère beaucoup trop impétueux.

— **Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais, ils veulent te tuer, j'en suis sûre.**

— **C'est plutôt toi qui as tenté de me trancher la gorge lors de l'entraînement,** railla Reiner en faisant un pas dans la direction de la jeune femme. **Ne le nie pas. Tout le monde ici l'a vu.** **De nous deux le plus dangereux pour Eren, c'est toi, Ackerman.**

— **La ferme, Braun. Quand tu ouvres la bouche, tu fais réduire le QI de tout le bataillon,** asséna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux qui aurait frémir n'importe qui.

Il émit un sifflement espiègle tout en planquant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de pencher le haut de son corps en direction de la jeune femme qui fulminait.

Elle ne supportait plus son sourire narquois, ni même cette façon dont il la regardait. Il cherchait à se jouer d'elle et elle trouvait ça insupportable. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir transpercé avec la lame de son arme. Elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter sa présence et son petit air satisfait qui la rendait folle de rage.

— **Quel langage ! Tu es vraiment mal poli, Ackerman. Déjà que tu t'introduits dans ma chambre pour voler et maintenant tu m'insultes.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Il savait. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ?!Elle se contenta de lever son menton avec dédain et sentit tout son corps être gelé jusqu'à l'os.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Si elle courbait l'échine devant cet homme, elle lui laissait la voie libre pour s'attaquer à Eren et c'était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire.

Elle devait montrer à son demi-frère que le soldat n'était pas son ami et encore moins quelqu'un de bien. Elle le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles et jamais cela ne lui avait causé de tords. Elle se faisait confiance sur ce point et Mikasa ne voulait pas en démordre.

— **Ose le nier,** surenchérit-il en la défiant du regard tandis qu'Armin fit d'une voix affolée :

— **Mikasa...**

— **C'est vrai,** avoua-t-elle difficilement alors que sa mâchoire était si crisper que ses dents menaçaient de perforer cette dernière. **Mais j'avais mes raisons.**

— **Hum... Laisse moi devinez. Tu voulais trouver un truc qui prouverait que j'en veuille à ton frangin.**

— **Exactement et cette chose tu l'as dans la poche de ta veste,** déclara-t-elle avec dédain en désignant le vêtement du menton.

— **Ça ? Bon sang Jäger, ta frangine est véritablement une psychopathe. Cette chose qui est si menaçante selon toi est une lettre pour Christa.**

— **Une... une lettre ?** répéta Mikasa en sentant son cœur chuter dans son estomac tandis qu'elle papillonna des yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

— **Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tuer avec une lettre,** ricana-t-il en levant le papier devant les yeux de la soldate brune.

— **Arrête de te moquer de moi !** aboya cette dernière, les yeux remplis de colère et de rage. **Je vais-**

— **Mikasa, arrête !** intervient Eren en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle. **Tu es ridicule.**

— **Ils ne sont pas bons,** répéta-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard féroce dans celui de son demi-frère qui la lorgnait avec colère.

— **Eren, tu devrais écouter aussi Mikasa, elle-**

— **Toi aussi tu es de son côté, Armin ?!**

Le tacticien implora son ami du regard de l'écouter, mais il savait au fond de lui que ses paroles ne l'atteindrait pas.

— **Il n'est pas une question de côté, mais je pense que pour ta sécurité il-**

— **Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !** croassa le garçon titan en faisant un pas vers son meilleur ami blond en l'implorant du regard.

— **Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te brouiller la vue** , asséna sa demi-sœur sèchement dans l'espoir qu'il réfléchisse deux secondes. **Ne soit pas stupide et aide nous à l'éradiquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

— **Comment tu peux dire une chose comme ça ?!** éructa-t-il avec ahurissement en sentant la colère grimper dans sa poitrine et bouillir dans ses veines.

— **Je suis ta famille, Eren. Je protège ma famille et je ne te laisserai pas avoir parce que cette fille te mène en bateau !**

— **Arrête de dire ça !** lui ordonna Jäger, ne supportant pas la façon dont Ackerman avait désigné Annie.

— **Elle se moque de toi et Reiner aussi,** insista Mikasa dans l'espoir qu'il réalise enfin les projets alarmants des deux soldats. **Elle se sert de toi Eren, bon sang !**

— **Comment peux-tu dire ça, alors que tu es incapable de te faire des amis sans mon aide ou celle d'Armin ? Tu parles de sentiments alors ne sais même pas ce que s'est,** siffla-t-il en la pointant de son index accusateur. **Tu n'as jamais songé que si je restais avec toi, c'était uniquement par respect pour ma mère.**

— **Elle était notre mère,** rectifia-t-elle avec automatisme en voyant le visage d'Eren se déformer de colère tandis que le souvenir de Carla lui broyait la poitrine. **Tout comme tu es mon frère et mon ami.**

— **Elle ne l'était que par pitié. Je t'ai sauvé cette nuit-là c'est vrai. J'ai peut-être fais une erreur et je commence à pensé que je la paye maintenant,** conclua-t-il en balayant du regard la silhouette de sa sœur.

Le visage crispé de sa sœur tomba légèrement alors qu'elle eut un grognement de colère, ou bien de douleur, qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Mais Eren ne supportait plus cette attitude protectrice qu'elle adoptait avec lui sans cesse. Elle se pensait invincible et supérieure aux autres et le garçon titan ne pouvait plus l'accepter.

Être dans l'ombre de sa demi-sœur était devenu invivable. Il en souffrait chaque jour et être associé à elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait comparé et diminués face à Mikasa.

Alors qu'il allait dire une nouvelle chose, il vit son meilleur ami faire un pas en avant et le dévisagea avec mécontentement, prêt à prendre partie pour la soldate.

Même Armin était d'accord avec elle ? Que s'était-il passé en si peu de temps ? Jäger se sentit trahis et ne su quoi faire à l'idée que même son meilleur ami qui le soutenait à chaque épreuve, l'abandonnait lâchement pour se ranger aux côtés de Mikasa.

— **Eren, arrête de dire n'importe quoi,** ordonna Armin avec plus d'assurance en se plantant près de son ami pour faire barrage.

Le tacticien voulait être fort pour Mikasa au moins une fois dans sa vie même si cela voulait dire, s'opposé à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Eren était excessif dans ses propos et qu'il souffrait de cette surprotection que lui imposait Mikasa. Mais jamais Armin ne pourrait accepter que son ami soit aussi blessant dans ses propos.

Il avait déjà entendu Eren dire des choses infectes à Mikasa et il avait toujours gardé le silence, se tenant dans l'ombre. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation et que son meilleur ami lui en tiendrait rigueur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette peine presque imperceptible qui se gravait sur les traits délicats de la soldate.

Elle souffrait pour lui depuis si longtemps. Armin passa une main sur son visage et s'efforça de calmer la colère qui montait peu à peu en lui. Contrairement au cadet Jäger, il savait se contrôler et dialoguer avec les autres, même dans les situations périlleuses. Il était bon orateur et savait quels mots utilisés lorsque la situation devenait risquée.

Il l'avait déjà prouvé lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis et lui avaient eu des dizaines de canons et de fusils braqués sur eux lorsqu'Eren avait créé un titan pour les protéger.

Il se souvenait de l'adrénaline qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines et qui l'avait complètement envahit alors que la peur le tiraillait. Il s'était planté fermement devant ses amis en songeant à son grand-père et à la façon dont-il aurait réagit dans sa place. Cet homme avait été un pilier dans la vie du soldat blond.

Il avait toujours su quoi dire et conseiller les autres avec son ouverture d'esprit et sa gentillesse qui le caractérisait tant. Armin voulait lui ressembler et devenir une meilleure version de lui-même.

Il voulait faire la même chose et arrêter toute cette folie car il savait que cette situation n'était pas une énième dispute entre les deux soldats. Il y avait eut trop de sous-entendus et de tensions ses derniers temps pour que cela ne soit qu'un simple éclat de leurs parts. Il ne désirait pas s'opposer à Eren.

Il souhaitait uniquement le sauver de lui-même, car après tout, c'est ce que Mikasa faisait chaque jour pour lui et le tacticien en avait assez de se cacher derrière elle dans l'espoir qu'elle arrange tout.

C'était trop facile et il ne supportait plus la voir essuyer à chaque fois les remarques acerbes et blessante du brun. Il voulait se tenir sur la même ligne qu'elle et ne plus être un lâche.

Eren était son ami, il devait l'entendre. D'une voix calme et claire, Armin afficha la même expression que ce fameux jour face à Shadis. Ses épaules étaient dépendu et son visage fièrement levé vers le haut tandis qu'il reprit :

— **Tu es en colère et tu lui dis des choses blessantes alors que tu ne les penses pas.**

— **Ne me dis pas, que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Armin ? J'en ai assez d'être pris pour un gamin parce qu'elle est incapable de me lâcher la grappe !**

— **Tu es injuste,** rétorqua le blond avec un regard accusateur. **Mikasa n'est pas une mauvaise personne et elle nous a sauvé plus d'une fois ! Elle t'aime et elle ne veut pas que tu souffres.**

— **Non. Elle est une machine !** asséna Eren la voix lourde, crachant son dégoût sous le regard de tous.

Les yeux écarquillés, Mikasa sentit son souffle se couper violemment tandis que l'exclamation de son frère adoptif lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Sa mâchoire se décrochait alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur se flétrir dans sa poitrine.

 _Avait-il réellement dit ça ?_

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer à une vitesse folle au point que déglutir n'était plus aussi aisé qu'avant. Reiner esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'expression furieuse de la soldate disparaître. Il la fixa longuement en savourant les fruits indirects de son travail. Il jubilait devant le spectacle pathétique qu'Ackerman lui offrait.

Elle avait l'air de se décomposer sur place lentement, mais sûrement tandis que Jäger serrait ses poings avec colère. Tous les membres du bataillon qui étaient présents dans le réfectoire avaient les yeux braqués sur eux pour le plus grand bonheur de Braun.

Il avait déjà réussi à faire en sorte qu'une grande partie des chefs d'escouades et des soldats puissent la voir chuter face à lui lors de l'entraînement. Mais là c'était le coup de grâce et il était administré par la seule personne qui pouvait détruire Mikasa Ackerman. Reiner Brauner l'avait prévenu à l'instant où elle l'avait surprit devant le local de stockage.

Si elle cherchait à le contrer ou à s'immiscer dans ses affaires, il lui devrait une chute. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas écouté et elle s'était obstinée à fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle devenait encombrante et bien trop curieuse à son goût.

Elle allait donc chuter. S'écraser et se faire mettre en pièce par la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Cela était presque décevant pour Braun. Il trouvait cela même trop facile. Son regard glissa en direction d'Arlelt dont les poings serraient sur eux-mêmes. Même le petit génie se retrouvait affecté par toute cette petite mise en scène.

— **Eren-** commençait Armin en scrutant ses deux amis avec inquiétude, mais le brun ne pouvait plus retenir les mots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

— **Tu es une machine,** répéta-t-il avec plus de lenteur que la première fois mais avec autant de venin dans sa bouche **. Tu crois que les sentiments sont un défaut qui se vaut du côté des perdants. C'est ce que tu me dis depuis qu'on est entré dans l'armée. Tu me dis toujours de me méfier des autres. De ne pas m'inquiéter pour eux parce qu'ils sont une faiblesse. Mais tu as tord.**

— **Allons en parler ailleurs,** ordonna Mikasa entre ses dents tandis qu'elle agrippa l'avant bras de son demi-frère pour qui la suive.

Cependant, elle sentit une résistance de sa part avant qu'il se met à gesticuler furieusement sur place pour se détacher de son emprise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche et il désirait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus celle qui contrôlait tout.

Il ne la laissera plus rien contrôler en ce qui le concernait. Il lui fallait couper ce lien malsain et étouffant qui le tenait à la gorge jusque là. Eren laissa son regard glisser en direction d'Annie qui le fixait avec intérêt alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles de Reiner.

Avec Mikasa, jamais il ne pourrait avancer. Il ne pourrait jamais être avec Annie. Il releva son regard avec force en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Eren Jäger avait toujours été obstiné et déterminé et la mort de sa mère n'avait fait que renforcer ce trait de caractère.

Sa mâchoire qui devenait si puissante au fil des années, se comprima alors qu'il frémissait sur place. Il devait couper le cordon. Maintenant. Pour Annie. Pour lui.

— **Je n'irai pas** _ **ailleurs**_ **,** articula-t-il exagérément pour que les mots s'ancrent dans le crâne de sa sœur. **Je veux que tu arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire.**

— **C'est pour ta sécurité.**

— **Je me moque de ce que tu veux ! Tu as toujours voulu décidé à ma place.**

— **Parce que tu penses comme un enfant.**

— **Non, tu veux que j'en sois un,** rectifia-t-il les yeux exorbités de rage. **Mais je ne suis plus un môme. Je suis un adulte qui sait faire ses propres choix et choisir les personnes qu'il veut côtoyés et aimer.**

— **Tu l'aimes,** lâcha Mikasa d'une voix dédaigneuse alors que les immenses yeux verts de son ami s'élargissaient.

Elle laissa un petit rire sans joie s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que sa gorge ne nouait. Il aimait Annie et elle avait été aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant.

Comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un qui voulait faire tant de mal ? Son cœur se serra en songeant qu'il était possible que cette fois-ci Eren ne choisisse pas ses amis et sa famille. Il était pourtant venu ici dans l'espoir de détruire les titans.

Il oubliait son objectif premier à cause de cette femme. Mikasa coula un regard en direction de Leonhardt qui lui adressa un regard noir. Plissant ses yeux, la soldate brune retourna son attention en direction de son demi-frère avant de dire avec force :

— **Eren, cette fille n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.**

— **Tu ne peux pas comprendre !** grogna-t-il exaspérer en la toisant sans pitié. **Tu es si... Egoïste.** **Tu ne supportes pas quand les gens font autre chose que ce que tu désires. Tu veux que tout le monde vive comme toi. Que tout le monde reste préoccupé par toute cette merde. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, Mikasa. Nous ne sommes pas tous déjà morts. Parce que c'est ce que tu es après tout. Tu es morte de l'intérieur.**

Il avait si mal à cet instant à l'idée de blesser Annie qu'il ne songea pas à la douleur qu'il pouvait provoquer chez Mikasa avec ses mots. Enfin si, il le savait. Il voulait la voir réagir. Il voulait la voir aussi abattu qu'il l'était à cet instant. Crispant sa mâchoire, il la défia du regard en espérant lui transmettre toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

— **Eren** , murmura Mikasa dans une complainte tandis que le brun ne pouvait retenir sa colère.

— **Tu ne ressens rien. Tu es comme... vide.**

— **Arrête** , dit-elle dans un souffle tandis que les mots blessant d'Eren résonnaient dans chaque coin de son crâne.

— **Pourquoi ? Tu ne ressens rien... Je t'ai déjà vu sur le terrain regarder nos amis morts. Tu n'as aucune réaction. Tu les regardes comme s'ils n'étaient rien et avec le Caporal tu-**

Eren n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de sa demi-sœur vola dans les airs et s'écrasa contre la joue du garçon. Le contact violent força Jäger à dévisser sa tête vers la droite tandis que le claquement des deux peaux résonnait dans tout le réfectoire.

Des chuchotements brisèrent la vibration qui s'élevait encore dans la pièce et Armin ne pu retenir un gémissement d'horreur. Jamais il n'avait vu Mikasa lever la main sur son frère et encore moins avec une telle lueur de colère dans le regard. Ses yeux étaient deux poignards qui menaçaient à tout moment d'achever sa victime.

Elle était furieuse, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il lui jeta un regard impertinent qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur lui. Il posa une main sur l'endroit où la jeune femme l'avait frappé et il sentit toutes les fibres de son corps s'embraser.

— **Pleurer leur mort sur le terrain ne sauvera pas les autres** , le gronda-t-elle cette fois-ci alors que la colère de son frère grimpa d'un cran. **Cela n'a pas fait revenir Carla, ni personne d'autre.**

Le prénom de sa défunte mère eut le dont de colorer la vision du garçon en rouge. Il entendait les deux syllabes résonner dans son crâne alors que les images du mur Maria apparaissaient en flash devant sa vision assombrit. Il ne pouvait plus en entendre davantage. Ses poings le picotaient de plus en plus et la pulsion meurtrière qui avait germé dans sa poitrine n'arrivait plus à être étouffée.

Eren ne réfléchit pas d'avantage. Il se jeta sur elle, prêt à en finir à coup de poings et de pieds. Il était une vraie bombe à retardement qui explosait définitivement et que personne n'arrêterait.

— **EST-CE QUE TU T'ENTENDS ?!** beugla-t-il en lui assénant à son tour une gifle puissante alors qu'elle sentait encore des picotements dans sa main droite. **EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS PUTAIN ?! TU NE L'AS MÊME PAS REGARDER LORSQU'ELLE S'EST FAITE DÉVORÉE !**

Une nouvelle claque vola dans les airs pour s'écraser furieusement contre l'autre joue de la jeune femme qui eut un hoquet d'horreur. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la peine qu'elle ressentait devant la réaction de son frère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir les choses comme elle ?

Pourquoi était-il déçu et en colère alors qu'elle ne faisait que le protéger comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il disait. Elle avait détourné son regard ce fameux jour ? Elle qu'on appelait le miracle de l'Humanité avait été si lâche en refusant de voir la réalité en face.

— **EST-CE QUE TU T'ENTENDS PUTAIN ?!** hurla-t-il à nouveau en laissant les larmes de rages couler le long de ses joues dévastés par un carmin sombre. **TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR ELLE !**

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir, bien trop choquée par les propos que lui adressait son demi-frère. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et jamais il ne lui avait dit de telles horreurs. C'était comme s'il lui jetait des serpents au visage, prêts à planter leurs crocs dans sa chaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçut un premier coup de poing qu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté avant que sa joue opposée ne reçoive un coup à son tour. Mikasa n'arrivait plus à anticiper, ni même arrêter les coups que lui assénaient Eren alors que les hurlements du garçon remplissaient la salle. Pour la soldate, le plus douloureux ne fut pas l'impact des coups, mais le destinataire de ces derniers.

Elle savait qu'elle devait riposter, mais ses poings et ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle était tellement sonnée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Seul son regard terrorisé pouvait se poser sur son adversaire qui n'était qu'autre qu'Eren.

Son ennemi était devenu celui qu'elle s'était juré de protéger. Celui qui comptait le plus. Armin remarqua l'inquiétante attitude de son amie et décida de s'approcher et de s'interposer pour que cette horreur cesse mais, Eren se débarrassa rapidement de lui avant de retourner à sa tâche. Sa colère semblait dupliquer sa force.

La scène était si violente que tous les témoins restèrent statufiés sur place. Le bruit des bottes et des phalanges qui frappaient ardemment la soldate résonnaient dans la pièce, entrecoupées des étouffements et gémissements que lâchait la jeune femme.

Tous avaient assistés à ce combat entre Mikasa et Reiner et chacun se posaient la même et unique question : Où était la Mikasa Ackerman qu'ils avaient vus combattre avec férocité ?

Elle fixait le sol lorsqu'Eren lui laissait suffisamment de répit pour le faire alors qu'elle remarqua une ligne rouge inégale se dessinait au sol. Ce n'est qu'après trois coups de pieds de la part de son demi-frère, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était du sang. Son sang.

Elle voulut passer une main sur son visage pour savoir d'où cela venait mais, les coups de son titan de frère étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés, trop puissants pour lui laisser le temps de le faire. Elle sentit rapidement dans sa gorge s'installer un goût désagréable et poisseux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son nez reçu également une frappe violente. La douleur résonnait dans son crâne alors qu'elle lâcha un couinement sonore. Elle voulu voir où était Armin, mais une nouvelle fois, Eren l'en empêcha.

C'était étrange lorsqu'elle constat qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de la douleur dans ses membres, mais juste de ce goût immonde qui envahissait sa bouche, sa gorge, son larynx, ses poumons. Ce goût trop présent dans son monde. Ce goût de fer qui lui collait trop à la peau et dont-elle était capable de reconnaître l'odeur.

Eren était méconnaissable tandis qu'il frappait sans arrêt la femme qui gisait au sol et qui s'écrasait peu à peu sous ses bottes boueuses. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de cogner sa demi-sœur. Il songea à toutes ses années où il avait refréné sa colère et cela ne faisait qu'alimenter sa haine pour elle.

Ses bottes en cuirs frappèrent le visage de Mikasa puis son estomac pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de se relever. Mais, le garçon titan n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que deux bras puissant l'encerclaient et le souleva du sol. Il dévissa sa tête de colère en direction de l'intrus et vit le visage furieux de Mike qui le fusillait du regard.

Habituellement cela aurait fait frémir la recrue de peur, mais la rage qui l'animait éradiqua cette appréhension habituelle. Il ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose et cet homme était un obstacle.

Eren baissa son regard en direction de sa sœur adoptif, le regard plein de haine et de colère tandis que Mike le ceinturait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais le soldat d'élite peinait à maintenir le garçon contre lui tant ce dernier débattait avec toute la rage qui l'habitait.

— **Calme toi Jäger,** l'intima Zacharias tandis que le garçon titan l'ignora en continuant de bouger dans tout les sens comme s'il était possédé devant le regard choqué du bataillon.

— **Ne prononce plus le prénom de ma mère. Parce que si tu voulais me protéger, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé. Tu n'aurais pas ignoré. Tu es mortes de l'intérieur,** croassa-t-il en fusillant le regard larmoyant de sa demi-sœur alors qu'il sentait le sang de la jeune femme couler le long de ses phalanges.

Le contact le répugnait autant qu'il le soulageait d'avoir réussi pour une fois dans sa vie à atteindre cette femme. À la mettre en dessous de lui. Cette idée déclencha une nouvelle impulsion en lui tandis que ses poings se crispèrent à nouveau pour frapper.

Mikasa ignora la douleur et implora son demi-frère du regard alors qu'elle peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Les lèvres entrouvertes et fendues, la soldate avait des difficultés à respirer tandis que parler lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable.

Elle se sentit si seule à cet instant. Son menton avait du mal à ne pas toucher le sol alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de son frère. Le tacticien toussa, appuyé contre le mur avant que Sasha et Connie ne s'empressent de l'aider à se relever.

Le couple de soldats était horrifié devant le spectacle atroce que venait de leurs offrir Mikasa et Eren. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs pieds étaient cloués au sol. Ils n'avaient rien fait.

Sasha comme Connie ne pouvaient pas balayer les sentiments de honte et de culpabilité qui fleurissaient dans leurs poitrines. Le soldat blond s'empressa de se diriger vers son meilleur ami, encore étourdit par le coup puissant que ce dernier lui avait asséné.

— **Ça suffit Eren,** l'incita Armin d'un ton implacable en se plaçant entre ses deux amis afin de protéger la soldate qui gisait au sol.

Le tacticien n'osa pas jeter un regard au visage amoché de sa meilleure amie. Il ne voulait pas imaginer les plaies et hématomes qui devaient à présent recouvrir son corps. Mais Eren ne pouvait plus retenir l'élan de haine qui s'emparait de lui.

Il laissa le soldat blond poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il continuait de toiser sa sœur avec dédain. Elle crachotait un peu pour dégager sa gorge du sang qui y avait coulé. Elle voulait dire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça, mais elle en était incapable.

— **Lâchez moi !** beugla-t-il alors que son visage était rincé de larmes, mais Mike resserra davantage sa prise.

Eren allait à nouveau lancer une pique bien sentie à sa demi-sœur, mais une voix grave et autoritaire le coupa dans son élan et le fit se figer.

— **Putain m** **ais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!** intervient le Caporal en arrivant accompagné d'Hanji et de Petra alors qu'il vit Mike tenir fermement Eren.

Il entendit Hanji glapir d'horreur en l'appelant alors que son index tremblotant désignait une masse longiligne au sol.

Son regard se porta sur le corps étendu devant les bottes d'Eren et il sentit son souffle se couper. Son visage si habituellement las ne put retenir l'étonnement qui envahissait son corps. Il pouvait voir la masse soyeuse de Mikasa Ackerman recouvrir son visage tandis qu'elle était pathétiquement allongée contre le sol glacé du réfectoire.

Le cœur du Caporal cogna violemment contre sa poitrine devant cette vision et ses jambes s'apparentaient à du coton. Son souffle s'était une nouvelle fois coupé quand il remarqua les lignes rouges près de la soldate.

Livaï sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors que ses poings se serraient vivement de colère. Il reporta son regard vers le garçon titan dont le visage n'était qu'un masque de haine. C'est donc ce chien qui avait fait ça à sa sœur.

La colère s'insinua dans les veines du brun alors qu'il songeait aux diverses façons de torturer le cadet Jäger pour avoir rendu Ackerman aussi pitoyable. Il nota quelques traces de rouge sur le pantalon et les bottes du garçon avant d'en relever également sur ses mains.

Le Caporal plissa ses yeux alors que sa mâchoire était si comprimé qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné que ses dents la perfore. L'envie de saisir Jäger par le col pour lui asséner une myriade coups lui traversa l'esprit. Il peina à déglutir alors qu'il fusilla le garçon titan du regard en demandant d'une voix menaçante :

— **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

Personne ne répondit. Le silence en disait long et cela agaçait Livaï. Il voulait entendre Eren lui dire ce qu'il venait de faire pour avoir l'occasion de jouer à son tour des poings.

Le Caporal allait dire quelque chose de cinglant, mais fut coupé par les toussotements tonitruant de la soldate au sol qui remuait difficilement. Il baissa son regard pour le planter dans le sien alors que Petra se tenait près de Mikasa.

Elle écarta délicatement les cheveux corbeaux de la soldate dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Cette dernière tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur était trop présente pour lui permettre une telle action.

— **C-ce n-n-'est rien,** marmonna péniblement Mikasa dont la bouche abritait un long filet de sang vermeil.

La Caporal vit une ligne rouge s'échapper de ses lèvres pour s'écraser au sol. Elle était véritablement pathétique et il ne désirait qu'une chose. Fondre sur elle pour l'emmener loin de toute cette merde. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avant de savoir.

Il sentit une vague de culpabilité envahir sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas été là. Quand Petra était venue le trouver, essoufflée, il avait sentit la peur geler l'intérieur de son crâne. Les paroles d'Hanji tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait rien fait pour elle alors que la scientifique l'avait prévenu.

Il était en colère. Contre lui principalement. Son cœur loupa un battement tandis que Mikasa toussa si fort qu'elle fut secouée d'un petit spasme. Petra se pencha davantage vers elle, le visage dévasté par l'inquiétude et l'horreur.

— **Rien ?** répéta Livaï ahurit avant de comprimer sa mâchoire. **Tu ressembles à une vraie merde et ce n'est rien.**

— **C-c-c'est m-ma... Faute, monsieur...**

— **Mikasa,** murmura Armin avec tristesse lorsqu'il vit son amie essayer de se redresser à l'aide ses avant-bras meurtris.

— **C-c-c'est bon, A-Armin.**

 _Elle dit toujours ça quand ce n'est pas le cas,_ pensa le Caporal alors que la colère contre le garçon titan.

Il serra ses poings et hésita à se placer devant Eren pour lui asséner une grande quantité de droites pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il voulait venger Ackerman et hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à cette femme.

Mais il savait qu'en faisant ça, Mikasa pourrait encore être capable de le détester encore plus. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus être le méchant de l'histoire.

Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état pendant qu'il corrigerait ce petit merdeux. Il plissa des yeux en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il examina de toute sa hauteur l'état de la soldate. Elle avait été sacrément amochée et c'était un vrai miracle qu'elle soit encore consciente.

Ce qui marqua Livaï fut que Jäger n'avait aucune trace de coups. Seule sa joue droite était d'un rouge étonnement prononcé. Les yeux du Caporal s'écarquillèrent quand l'idée que la jeune femme se soit laissé battre jusqu'à l'inconscience par son demi-frère lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était toute cette connerie ?_

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de cette femme. Son corps hurlait d'aller se poster à ses côtés et de prendre la place de Petra.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées et s'agenouilla devant Ackerman alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de mieux contrôler la douleur qui la parcourait. Il posa ses mains prudemment autour de sa taille pour la redresser et la rapprocha de lui.

 _Hanji avait raison, j'aurai du lui parler._

La honte et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant était comme un manteau immense qui l'enveloppait pour l'étouffer. Il sentit une des mains de Mikasa se plaquer durement sur une des siennes et un courant électrique le parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

Cette femme lui faisait toujours quelque chose, même dans les pires moments.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Mikasa._

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et écarta doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Il sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il mourait d'envie de la presser contre son torse pour la tenir loin de toute cette merde. Il voulait hurler aux autres de dégager et de la laisser seule avec lui. Petra avait bien compris ça car, elle s'écarta de Mikasa pour aller retrouver Auruo.

Livaï peina à ouvrir la bouche et sentit tout les regards se poser sur eux, mais il s'en moquait car personne ne pouvait voir son visage sauf Mikasa. Seul Ackerman comptait à ce moment-là.

— **C'est moi,** l'informa-t-il dans un chuchotement alors qu'il la sentit se détendre. **Laisse-moi t'aider, Ackerman.**

Elle lutta pour conserver ses yeux ouverts alors qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche recouverte du liquide rouge. Cette vision perfora la poitrine du Caporal qui se promit de le faire payer à Jäger.

Il voulu glisser son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour les débarrasser du voile épais et rougeâtre, mais les soldats qui l'entouraient l'en empêchait.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer émotif. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il toujours se sentir vulnérable quand Ackerman se trouvait dans une situation aussi pénible ?

— **E-E-Eren... j-je d-dois l-**

— **Viens avec moi Mikasa,** l'intima Livaï doucement tandis qu'il la serrait davantage contre lui comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger du monde entier.

Mikasa sembla se ramollir dans ses bras et ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids. La chaleur que dégageait le Caporal lui donna l'impression d'être dans un cocon agréable qui devenait si familier. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine quand elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom avec une douceur incroyable.

 _Il pouvait aussi être comme ça, alors ?_ pensa-t-elle avec difficulté alors que l'envie de s'endormir la saisit vivement.

Elle voulu dire quelque chose à Livaï, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup trop d'effort et elle n'avait plus aucune force. Les dernières choses qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le sourire victorieux de Reiner et le regard féroce de son demi-frère.

Livaï pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme cogner dans sa poitrine tant elle était désespérée. Il ne l'avait vu ainsi et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Eren avait franchit la limite en se transformant en titan.

Avec douceur et délicatesse, Livaï glissa ses mains sous le corps de la soldate inerte et la calla contre sa poitrine pour la porter avec une aisance affolante.

Il se dressa sur ses deux pieds sans quitter des yeux le visage tendue et endormi de Mikasa. Elle était si vulnérable à cet instant que l'envie de capturer ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua légèrement sa tête pour chasser cette idée stupide de son esprit et releva son visage si fermé en direction des autres recrues.

Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur le Caporal. Personne n'en avait perdu la moindre miette et Livaï savait déjà que cela allait encore faire jaser. Mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal contrairement au gamin Jäger.

Il serra sa prise sur le corps d'Ackerman et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle relâchait peu à peu sa force et que sa tête tomba en arrière. Ses cheveux si soyeux eurent un mouvement fluide et une partie se colla contre son visage recouvert de sang.

Cette vision fit bondir le cœur de Livaï de colère. Il n'aurait pas eu à s'occuper de cette femme, il se serait occupé du cas Jäger. Le Caporal jeta un regard plein de haine au cadet titan qui continuait de hurler et de gesticuler dans les bras de Mike.

 _Tu ne mérites même pas de respirer_ , songea Livaï avec mépris.

— **Emmène cette merde à Erwin,** ordonna le brun aux cheveux undercut froidement à l'intention de Mike qui se contenta d'hocher sa tête avec sérieux. **On se revoit plus tard Jäger.**

Ses paroles firent frémir d'horreur Armin qui jeta un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami malgré la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il hésita à survire le Caporal, mais à la vue de son regard tranchant comme l'acier, il refusa une nouvelle fois de le faire. De plus, il songea qu'Hanji préférerait être seule avec Mikasa pour la soigner. Armin vit la scientifique s'approcher prudemment de Livaï et dire d'une voix douce :

— **Il faut que tu me l'apportes vite à l'infirmerie, Shorty.**

Il fit un mouvement raide de la tête en inspectant les zones où Ackerman avait été blessé. Il pensa rapidement qu'il serait plus facile d'inspecter celle où elle n'avait rien. Que ce soit ses jambes, sa poitrine ou encore son cou et son visage ainsi que ses bras, elle était marquée de partout. Les doigts de Livaï se crispèrent alors qu'il se mit à marcher loin du réfectoire en ignorant les regards des autres soldats. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait levé le petit doigt. Personne n'avait rien fait.

Ceci alimenta sa haine et son envie de vengeance pour Ackerman. Elle avait été seule si longtemps et il sentait coupable.

La Caporal intima la scientifique de le suivre pour qu'elle s'occupe de la soldate au plus vite. Hanji avait réagis sur le champ en suivant son ami qui tenait jalousement Mikasa entre ses bras alors qu'elle remarqua à quel point il était furieux.

L'amoureuse des titans ne pu réprimer le sentiment de satisfaction, malgré la situation, naître dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait peut-être pas le dire de vive voix, mais ses actes parlaient pour lui. Il était véritablement mordu d'Ackerman et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait n'était qu'une de nombreuses preuves de ce qu'elle avançait.

Hanji savait parfaitement, que si un autre soldat avait fais ça, il lui aurait rendu l'appareil en le martelant de coups avec une froideur inégalable, mais là c'était Eren Jäger. Le garçon qui comptait le plus pour Mikasa et il était aussi le meilleur ennemi du Caporal.

Le blesser était comme blesser Mikasa et cela lui était insupportable. Elle observa le dos de son ami et remarqua à quel point il était tendu. Bien que sa tête fût toujours droite, elle savait parfaitement que son regard était baissé en direction de la soldate amochée.

Hanji resta silencieuse, refusant d'intervenir dans ce moment intime en songeant qu'il était peut-être l'instant où son ami réalisait son attachement pour la jeune femme. La scientifique entendit Livaï marmonna de courts propos à l'intention de la soldate à moitié consciente afin qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Cela fit sourire Hanji qui se promit d'en parler à Erwin et Petra le plus vite possible. Ses deux amis suivaient de près cette relation qu'ils espéraient fructueuse. Comme disait Erwin, Livaï avait été seul bien trop longtemps.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'était d'avoir une personne à ses côtés. Bien sûr il avait son escouade et s'en souciait plus que de sa propre vie, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ne les regardait pas comme il regardait Mikasa Ackerman.

Hanji savait combien elle l'obsédait et combien cela le torturait de ne pas réussir à comprendre pourquoi. Il était si maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'analyser ses sentiments.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 **Un chapitre assez pénible n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon je vous avais dis que ça allait être le bordel. Je n'ai pas menti. Bon après c'est un mal pour un bien** **XD. Mais au moins ça avance ! On se dit au prochain chapitre qui sera normalement publié ce week-end.**


	14. 14 - À couper le souffle

**NOTE AUTEURE :** _ **"Si tu veux buter Reiner tape dans tes mains ! Si tu veux buter Reiner tape dans tes mains !"**_

 _ **Ahahah.**_

 _ **Bon parlons peu, parlons bien. Ce chapitre va être encore une fois aussi long que la constitution. Mais, je ne peux jamais faire autrement. Je suis une vraie pipelette et j'ai toujours pleins de choses à développer. Donc c'est partie pour une suite où on aura tous envie de buter Reiner et un peu Annie...**_

 _ **Encore merci pour les encouragements et les compliments que vous me faites vos retours sont ultra positifs c'est vraiment touchant *-* merci beaucoup ! Je le dirais jamais assez mais merci aussi pour les ajouts aux favoris. C'est vraiment top et ça me motive à me mettre aux chapitres suivants.**_

 _ **Petite info : on est à plus de la moitié de la fiction normalement y a environs une vingtaine de chapitres. Mais je prépare une autre Rivamika qui se développe dans mon petit PC héhé.**_

 _ **Réponse à**_ **LottiettolrahC :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait rudement plaisir ! :D Je suis heureuse dans tous les cas que cette fiction te plaise autant et c'est vrai qu'il y en a peu de Rivamika qui soit présente dans le fandom FR et c'est bien dommage ^^. Ton retour m'encourage à poursuivre dans ce sens et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

 _Pour les dialogues en gras, c'est parce que comme mes chapitres sont relativement longs (celui-ci par exemple) et que j'écris sur plusieurs jours, j'ai besoin d'avoir un repère visuel pour savoir où est quoi. Et j'ai trouvé ensuite que sur FF ça rendait les chose un peu plus clair. Surtout qu'on peu pas faire de vrais espacement sur ce site et c'est dommage. Donc je n'avais trouvé que ça._

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 _ **À couper le souffle**_

— **C'est tout de même incroyable cette histoire,** déclara Petra avec effroi en faisant les cents pas tandis qu'elle et ses camarades prenaient le thé dans le bureau de Livaï.

Ils faisaient ça rarement, mais Petra appréciait ce genre de moment. C'était dans ces instants-là qu'elle ressentait la cohésion entre les membres du bataillon. Surtout entre les plus anciens. Livaï, Mike ainsi qu'Auruo et elle discutait sur l'événement impensable qui s'était passé il y a deux jours.

Hanji était restée avec Mikasa afin de lui changer ses pansements et n'avait pas pu les rejoindre. Petra n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de l'attitude de Jäger envers sa sœur. Elle était si choquée qu'Eren, ce garçon qui se montrait toujours si gentil et jovial ait pu agir de la sorte. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

La soldate rousse n'arrivait pas à boire son thé car elle était trop préoccupée par l'état de la cadet Ackerman qui se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. La vision de la jeune femme étendue sur le sol froid du réfectoire lui perforait le cœur tandis qu'elle lorgnait discrètement le Caporal.

Ce dernier restait silencieux alors qu'il fixait sa tasse de thé sans réagir aux moindres paroles de ses camarades. Petra savait qu'il était une personne très taciturne, mais elle n'aurait jamais songé à ce point là. Il était ainsi depuis qu'il avait emmené Mikasa jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cela brisa le cœur de la soldate qui songea à la douleur qui devait ressentir en cet instant. Il se préoccupait de tout le monde et encore plus de Mikasa.

— **Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher tout ça ?** reprit la rousse en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine tandis que sa voix transpirait l'incompréhension.

— **De ce j'ai compris, ce serait à cause de cette blonde qui tire toujours la tronche.**

La jeune femme haussa ses sourcils avec surprise lorsque Mike Zacharias lui avait répondu cela.

— **Avec Annie Leonhardt ?** demanda-t-elle.

— **Ouais, il est devenu fou quand Ackerman à parler d'elle,** asséna Mike dans un reniflement alors qu'Auruo laissa un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— **Tch, ce gamin pense avec ce qu'il a en dessous avec la ceinture,** dit-il en relevant ses sourcils.

Il leva sa tasse devant ses lèvres en glissant son regard vers Livaï en sachant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à être à l'aise lorsque la conversation prenait ce genre de tournure. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner sur le sujet. Il coula un regard en sa direction avant de prendre d'un air hautain :

— **Tu n'as pas à t'affoler, Caporal. Ça avoir avec le sexe.**

— **Tch. Le sexe ne m'affole pas,** répliqua-t-il avec monotonie alors que le sourire d'Auruo s'agrandit.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

Livaï se contenta de froncer des sourcils en simple réponse tandis qu'il pouvait sentir le bout de ses oreilles se réchauffer en songeant à Ackerman. Il balaya de son esprit l'image indécente de la jeune femme qui était en train de se former.

Il n'était pas le moment opportun pour qu'elle puisse envahir son crâne et surtout avec de telles pensées. Il l'autorisera à le faire ce soir. En attendant, il pinça ses lèvres avant de répliquer d'un ton sans appel :

— **Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Jäger a merdé. Son putain de caractère de merde a mit en danger un membre du bataillon, mais aussi l'ensemble des personnes présentes.**

— **Ackerman s'en ait sorti,** fit remarqua Auruo en croisant ses jambes avec grâce alors qu'il buvait à nouveau une gorgée de thé en imitant son supérieur. **À vrai dire, c'est plus pour lui qu'on devrait s'inquiéter. Vu le combat qu'elle avait eu avec Braun, y a pas de problème pour elle.**

— **C'est ça le souci,** intervient Petra avec douceur alors que le soldat blond coula un regard dans sa direction. **Tout le monde pense qu'elle s'en sortira à chaque fois parce qu'elle est plus forte que la plupart des recrues. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

Auruo observa son amie avec étonnement et il la vit rougir instantanément. Cette vision fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, mais n'entacha pas l'expression arrogante qui déformait sans cesse les traits de son visage.

— **Tch, elle est le « miracle de l'Humanité » et je l'ai déjà vu combattre, elle est pas une petite chose fragile, Petra.**

— **Je ne te parle pas de combat, mais de ressenti,** répliqua-t-elle avec patience tandis que son regard pétillait de détermination **. Elle n'est pas un robot.**

— **C'est drôle, mais c'est pourtant toi qui la surnommais comme ça avant.**

— **Ackerman n'est pas une machine,** souligna calmement Livaï, faisant sursauter Auruo. **C'est une gamine arrogante et stupide. Mais, elle n'est pas une machine.**

Bossard fixa son supérieur et fut surpris par la lueur étrange qui flottait dans son regard tandis qu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en ponctuant chaque mot avec force.

Il était sans voix et songea qu'il était la première fois qu'il entendait Livaï parler de cette façon malgré le ton neutre de sa voix et son attitude toujours aussi nonchalante. Il n'y avait que sa prise sur sa tasse qui était légèrement rigide. Auruo voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais Petra le coupa avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

— **Est-ce que Erwin a prévu une sanction pour Eren ?**

Elle observa son supérieur et ami avec attention tandis qu'il arqua légèrement un sourcil sans bouger le reste de son corps. Il paraissait toujours ennuyé et si loin de toute cette situation, mais Petra savait parfaitement que c'était tout le contraire. Il était au centre de toute cette histoire. Elle songea aux paroles de Livaï lors de cette nuit où elle était venue le trouver pour avoir ses conseils.

Il avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche et qui l'avait plus troublé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La soldate rousse en avait fait part à Erwin et Hanji un jour. Elle se souvenait de la mine intriguée de la scientifique et du visage sombre du Major. Ce dernier s'était contenté de très peu parlé, tandis qu'Hanji avait au contraire, déblatéré un nombre de mots invraisemblables.

Son flot de paroles intarissables lui avait d'ailleurs donné une sacrée migraine. Hanji avait aussi beaucoup gloussé en répétant à plusieurs reprises : « _la_ femme » tandis qu'Erwin fixait son bureau, les mains positionnées en prière devant le bas de son visage.

Petra savait parfaitement que le Major était un homme réfléchi qui ne livrait que rarement ses pensées et le voir dans cet état de réflexion intense avait interloqué la rousse. À cet instant, elle aurait souhaité être assez perspicace pour décrypter ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'homme et dénouer les fils de ses pensées qui se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient pour former un énorme nœud.

Ral n'avait fait que rapporter les points importants de sa conversation avec le Caporal qui lui paraissait alarmant, mais aucun retour ne lui avait été fait et cela l'inquiétait. Il l'inquiétait depuis quelques jours à présent et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait vu la façon qu'il avait eu de s'occuper d'Ackerman dans l'infirmerie.

Il ne la regardait pas comme une simple recrue dont il avait la charge, mais comme un être précieux qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix. Cette idée réchauffa le cœur de Petra qui sentit tout de même l'angoisse pondre dans son esprit.

— **Pour l'instant, il n'en a encore donné aucune. Mais s'il ne fait rien, alors je m'en chargerai personnellement,** asséna-t-il d'une voix pleine de promesses avant de tremper ses lèvres dans l'eau chaude.

Il avait au moins besoin d'une tonne de thé pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et abattre le garçon titan sur le champ. La seule chose qui arrivait à le retenir de faire ça était la femme qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie dans un sale état. Il serra ses poings en songeant qu'il aurait pu lui éviter ça s'il avait écouté Hanji pour une seule fois dans sa vie.

Mais sa colère et son orgueil l'avait empêché de prendre la bonne décision et il avait préféré fuir le plus loin possible d'elle. La scientifique avait eu raison. Mikasa Ackerman était seule. Il n'y avait eu aucun de ses amis à ses côtés à l'exception du petit blond que la bigleuse adorait tant. Les lèvres du Caporal se comprimèrent l'une contre l'autre pour ne plus que former une ligne blanche régulière.

Il avait été incapable de la protéger et il se sentait coupable. La sensation d'avoir un trou béant dans sa poitrine le frappa de plein fouet tandis qu'il s'efforça de lever sa tasse au bord de ses lèvres verrouillées. Il renifla l'odeur du liquide dans l'espoir que cela lui permet de se détendre et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il ne devait pas agir, sous l'impulsion. Il n'était pas Eren et il ne désirait jamais le devenir car il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça et que Mikasa ne le verrait jamais de cette manière. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était de voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, car il comprit à ce moment, qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Ackerman.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Allongée, Mikasa fixait un point imaginaire face à elle. Son esprit semblait être remplit d'un million de choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traiter correctement. Son visage était comme à son habitude stoïque et son expression maîtrisée.

Pourtant, Armin sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était plus profond que cette force tranquille qu'elle ne cessait d'afficher. Il remua nerveusement sur la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait toujours son livre sur ses jambes, alors qu'il avait complètement oublié de le donner à Hanji avec tout ça.

Il avait été autorisé à être près de Mikasa alors que les autres étaient au réfectoire en train de savourer leur repas du soir dans une ambiance étrange. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant pour le soldat blond qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé avec Eren. Son cerveau si brillant et perspicace était à présent noyé dans l'incompréhension.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami puisse être capable d'agir d'une façon aussi violente. Armin savait qu'il avait toujours été un terrain glissant pour ses deux amis lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'obsession de Mikasa à protéger son frère. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé en arriver là.

C'était si excessif et soudain.

Eren avait frappé Mikasa.

Il avait voulu la détruire en la bombardant de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de bouger ou bien même de respirer correctement. Cette idée fit serrer les poings du soldat blond tandis que son regard s'emplissait de larmes.

Il les sentait se former au coin de ses yeux alors que la sensation étrange que tout s'écroule autour de lui le fit frémir. Sa vision des choses était déchirée en deux. Entre son meilleur ami et Mikasa qu'il considérait comme la deuxième personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Il poussa un bref soupire alors qu'il passa une main épuisée sur son visage tiraillé par la fatigue. Toutes ces histoires commençaient à l'user et il avait très peu dormi depuis qu'il avait commencé à enquêter sur Reiner depuis que Mikasa se trouvait dans ce lit de l'infirmerie.

Ce type lui paraissait de plus en plus louche. Il avait vu le visage satisfait de l'homme quand Eren s'en était prit physiquement à son amie. Il en était à présent aussi certain que Mikasa. Reiner s'amusait à dresser son meilleure contre la soldate brune.

Armin savait qu'il devait trouver une preuve de sa culpabilité, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si cela en valait réellement la peine lorsqu'il voyait à quoi cela avait conduit Mikasa.

Certes Reiner n'avait pas été directement coupable de son état, cependant, il savait que ce cas du soldat obsédait son amie soldate. La voir allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie, le visage légèrement tuméfiée et les yeux injectés de sang lui brisait le cœur. Hanji l'avait recouvert de pansements.

Cette vision était si éloignée de celle qu'il avait habituellement de Mikasa. Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui avait fermé ses paupières quelques secondes.

— **Tu l'as laissé faire** , déclara Armin en scrutant son amie au visage impassible **. Tu as laissé Eren te frapper.**

Elle ne répondit rien, conservant ses yeux fermés alors que ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elles n'avaient toujours pas réussis à se remette de la sortie extra-muros et de l'accident lors de l'entraînement.

— **Mikasa-**

— **Je t'ai déçu.**

— **Quoi ?**

— **En perdant le contrôle face à Reiner. Je t'ai déçu.**

— **Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Enfin, Mikasa ce n'est pas un jeu.**

— **Je ne suis pas morte,** souffla-t-elle sans faire le moindre geste ce qui eut le dont d'agacer son ami blond qui répondit d'une voix moins mesurée :

— **Tu étais dans un sale état. Si Mike ne l'avait pas arrêté et qu'il se serait emporté et transformé en titan ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.**

Mikasa ouvrit les yeux alors que sa tête roula en direction du soldat qui serrait ses poings sur ses genoux pour se donner contenance. Armin se sentait si coupable d'avoir été si passif. Il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été la femme indestructible qu'il connaissait.

— **Je ne suis pas morte, arrête de stresser Armin.**

— **Bien entendu pourquoi devrais-je être stressé ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par notre meilleur ami ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?** déclara Armin le blond d'un ton alarmé. **Bon sang !**

— **Arrête de stresser,** répéta-t-elle d'une voix épuisée. **Le plus inquiétant pour moi est qu'Eren est seul face à eux.**

— **Tu étais presque mourante !**

Il la vit le fixer avec agacement alors qu'elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais entrouvrant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure qui était fendue.

— **Bon, le stresse mine chacune de tes journées, moi, j'aurai été ennuyé que pendant une seule. De nous deux, je suis celle qui gagne alors.**

Armin lâcha un soupire exaspéré en se laissant lourdement retomber au fond du siège de l'infirmerie. Il lorgna son amie en reprenant d'une voix sérieuse :

— **Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas Eren. Je sais ce que tu fais et ce n'est pas une solution pour régler votre problème, Mikasa.**

La jeune femme coula sur son oreiller en pinçant brièvement ses lèvres alors que les propos du garçon résonnaient dans son esprit. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Rien à part qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'améliorer les choses.

— **Il me déteste et il ne me fait pas confiance** , dit-elle d'une voix blanche alors que sa gorge s'était nouée **. Il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon...**

— **Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Il est sanguin et à bout de nerf. Je ne veux pas lui trouver d'excuse, mais je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas. Je suis certain que les choses vont s'améliorer si vous parlez calmement. Plus tard...**

— **Parler de quoi ? Nous avons déjà parlé des sujets importants,** grogna-t-elle en songeant que son demi-frère s'était rangé du côté de cette fille et de Braun au lieu de l'écouter.

— **Je ne parle par d'Annie ou de Reiner.**

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils et l'observa avec perplexité tandis qu'elle sentit le regard d'Armin la scruter avec la même lueur que lorsqu'il aidait Hanji à analyser des échantillons.

— **Tu me caches des choses. Tu ne dis pas tout, Mikasa. Nous sommes amis et les amis se protègent les uns les autres. Mais pour ça il faut que nous soyons honnête les uns avec les autres.**

— **Je ne cache rien.**

— **C'est faux. Me mentir ne me protégera pas,** siffla-t-il d'une voix qui peinait à contenir son inquiétude et son irritation. **Crois-moi parce que j'ai confiance en toi.**

Mikasa pinça ses lèvres avec fureur au point qu'elles ne formèrent qu'une simple ligne blanche tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas dire toutes ses choses qui l'entouraient et qui la tourmentait.

Ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant, même s'il s'agissait d'Armin car bien qu'elle sache qu'il était une des personnes les plus tolérantes qu'elle connaissait, il pouvait retrouver ce regard qu'il avait avant la confrontation avec Eren.

Que dirait-il si elle lui avouait que le Caporal la troublait ? Elle crispa sa prise sur les draps en songeant à quel point il pourrait-être déçu. Le serait-il d'ailleurs ? Elle sait que Jean le serait au même point qu'Eren qui lui avait signifié avant cette dispute violente.

Elle examina le blond à la recherche d'un indice qui lui permettrait de prendre une décision tandis qu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa main. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le tacticien l'avait recouverte de la sienne.

— **Nous sommes ami. Les amis se soutiennent Mikasa.**

— **Je sais,** murmura-t-elle la voix étrangement chevrotante tandis qu'il exerça une petite pression sur le dos de sa main pour la rassurer.

— **Alors rien de ce que tu me diras ne me poussera à rompre notre amitié.**

Les mots de son ami réchauffèrent sa poitrine tandis qu'elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle désirait vider son sac et être libre de ce poids qui alourdissait sa poitrine, mais c'était impossible pour elle de former des phrases correctes pour exprimer ses pensées.

Elle ne supportait pas la façon dont les mots pouvaient sonner à ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, Mikasa ne savait même pas lesquels étaient les plus appropriés. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sissi à propos de Livaï.

Elle avait reconnu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de ses sentiments à son égard. Tout était flou. C'était comme tout le reste de sa vie. Sa ligne directrice avait toujours été Eren et uniquement lui. Il aimait certaine personnes que Mikasa tolérait car ils étaient bénéfiques pour son demi-frère.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Livaï, elle était totalement perdue. Elle savait que tous attendaient d'elle du dédain envers son supérieur pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Eren, mais cette haine profonde et viscérale ressemblait de plus en plus à une mascarade pour la jeune femme.

Tout ceci ne rimait plus à grand-chose. Le Caporal avait en réalité fait bien plus pour elle que n'importe qui à l'instar d'Eren. Il lui avait sauvé la vie c'est vrai. Il lui avait offert une famille. Mais tout ceci le garçon titan lui avait donné pour avoir bonne conscience et non parce qu'il le désirait pleinement. Contrairement à son supérieur.

Le cœur de Mikasa se serra violement quand elle songea à nouveau à tout ce qui faisait cet homme. Elle poussa un maigre soupire tandis que le poids sur sa poitrine sembla s'alourdir quand elle chuchota d'une voix lointaine :

— **J-Je ressens des choses... Des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties avant.**

— **Pour Eren ?**

La soldate ne su pas quoi répondre. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, les yeux brûlent. Elle faisait un pas de titan en avouant cela à haute voix et elle crut mourir sur place en songeant à l'homme qu'elle insultait à chaque fois de nain.

Il avait toujours cette emprise sur elle chaque jour et cela semblait être de pire en pire. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente quand il était dans son crâne et cela l'inquiétait. Elle détourna son regard alors qu'Armin l'observait avec une intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il repensa aux regards discrets du Caporal lorsqu'ils étaient dans le réfectoire et que Mikasa lui tournait le dos ainsi que toutes ses fois où ils les avaient surpris, tandis qu'ils étaient bien plus proches que les bienséances le tolérait.

Toutes ses pensées firent bouillonnées le crâne du garçon blond qui restait figé l'espace d'un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de se flageller mentalement d'être aussi stupide.

Il n'avait pas à paraître timide ou mal à l'aise car il savait combien Mikasa prenait sur elle pour parler de ce genre de chose. Il remarqua qu'une partie de son visage était en feu et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son accrochage à son demi-frère. Le soldat sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il songea au temps qu'elle avait dû passer à se retourner l'esprit avec toute cette histoire.

Elle n'était pas uniquement tourmentée par Eren, Annie et Reiner. Elle l'était également pour cette personne et cela brisa le cœur du blond. Mikasa se préoccupait des autres, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Elle s'intéressait au ressentit des autres de plus en plus et elle en souffrait. Qui ne le ferait pas ?

Le cadet poussa un bref soupire en songeant qu'il devait tenir son rôle d'ami à cet instant. Lui qui désirait si ardemment être fort pour Mikasa, savait qu'il était le moment de prouver.

— **Ce n'est pas pour Eren, n'est-ce-pas ?** demanda doucement Armin en penchant sa tête pour capter le regard de la soldate.

Mikasa fit un bref mouvement de tête alors que ses mains tremblèrent légèrement en n'osant pas croiser le regard du tacticien.

— **Ça me fait peur, Armin,** murmura-t-elle dans un souffle court avant de relever son regard brillant en direction de son ami blond.

Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise en découvrant le regard désespérer de la brune. Ses yeux baignaient dans les premières larmes qui s'étaient formées. La voix de Mikasa transpirait l'impuissance et la vulnérabilité car pour une des rares fois de sa vie, les choses étaient hors de son contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas les formuler et les emprisonner dans une case aux bords bien définis qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre sans en être encombrée.

Le tacticien sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle fit l'effort d'étouffer un sanglot. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux tandis que les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient encore dans la tête de son crâne. Elle avait besoin de lui et elle n'avait pas besoin de le formuler clairement pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mikasa Ackerman n'appelait pas à l'aide. Elle était beaucoup trop habituée à être celle qui sauve et qui arrangeait les situations pour faire une chose pareille. Mais son regard parlait de lui-même et il ne voulait et ne pouvait l'abandonné face à la personne la plus dangereuse pour la soldate : elle-même.

— **J'ai peur** , répéta-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Cela fut le signal pour Armin qui quitta sa chaise pour se pencher en direction de la jeune femme. Il enroula délicatement ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie pour la presser tendrement contre lui.

Il la sentit se figer avant d'enrouler mollement ses bras autour de son ami. Il l'entendit peiner à respirer tandis qu'il frotta doucement son dos dans l'espoir que cela soit réconfortant pour elle.

— **Je suis là, Mikasa.**

Il sentit la brune lui retourner son étreinte tandis qu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle était unique et silencieuse. Il n'y eu aucun hoquet, aucun sanglot. Juste une larme, suivit d'une deuxième, puis d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, cette vision se marqua derrière les rétines azurs d'Armin. Il n'avait jamais vu Mikasa pleurer depuis la fois où elle avait ramené le corps d'Eren alors qu'il venait de sortir de son titan. Il entendait encore ses pleures identiques à celui d'une enfant qui hurlait à plein poumons.

Elle avait pleuré pour Eren. Mais ses pleurs étaient de la joie et du soulagement. Encore une fois, elle pleurait pour lui, mais cette réaction était motivée par quelque chose de bien plus néfaste de destructeur. Il remarqua une lueur dans son regard qui passa en un éclair avant que son expression ne change et qu'elle fronce ses sourcils comme pour se réprimander elle-même. Elle renifla sans aucune grâce et secoua légèrement sa tête en laissant un petit rire sans joie passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

— **Je suis désolée,** dit-elle en essuyant sans ménagement les larmes du vers de sa main sous le regard attentif du blond. **Tu... Tu es fatigué et je me mets à pleurer comme une idiote. Je suis sûre que tu as envie de dormir.**

— **Je vais bien,** lui assura-t-il d'une voix étonnamment assurée.

— **Tu as passé une grande partie de la nuit ici. Tu n'as même pas mangé.**

— **Je n'ai pas faim.**

— **Hanji doit t'attendre pour travailler au laboratoire,** répliqua-t-elle avec empressement en songeant qu'elle retenait son ami qui avait bien mieux à faire.

— **Mikasa...**

— **Tu devrais y aller. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.**

— **Tu me mens encore.**

— **Je t'assure, je vais bien. Va dormir,** lui ordonna Mikasa en esquissant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant tandis que le blond haussa ses sourcils.

Il n'était pas convaincu et la jeune femme le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de retenir son ami près d'elle alors qu'il avait tant de choses à faire.

— **Mais toi-**

— **Je suis bien.**

— **Ce n'est pas vrai.**

La jeune femme poussa un soupire en passant une main sur son visage avant de grimacer de douleur en sentant une de ses plaies la tirailler. Elle laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le matelas avant de tenter de reprendre son visage impassible qui avait le don de toujours rassurer les autres. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et déclara d'une voix calme :

— **Rester ici avec moi, ne me fera pas sortir de ce lit, Armin.**

Il ne pu retenir un sourire tandis que Mikasa continuait de le fixer avec sérieux.

— **Je le sais bien. Mais tu es mon amie et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seule. Je sais très bien que tu es tracassée par beaucoup de chose et que tu as une pression constante sur les épaules Mikasa. Mais si tu ne m'en parles pas, tu risques de retrouver ce lit très souvent.**

— **Je vais bien.**

— **Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes,** marmonna-t-il en la zieuta rapidement. **Les gens qui vont bien ne sont pas recouverts de bandages.**

— **Hanji s'est laissée encore emporter par son cerveau stupide,** grommela-t-elle alors que le blond lui jeta un regard mécontent.

Elle grimaça légèrement avant de lâcher un « pardon » du bout des lèvres en guise d'excuse.

— **C'est impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas si douloureux, tenta Mikasa en expirant lentement alors que sa poitrine était enfermée dans les lignes de tissus beaucoup trop serrées. Je t'assure que je vais bien, Armin. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.**

— **Et moi j'ai besoin que tu cesses de tout garder pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Mikasa.**

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour offrir un sourire franc et sincère à son meilleur ami. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant combien le blond était inquiet pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

— **Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je... J'ai été stupide et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais je te promets d'être plus prudente.**

— **Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre des risques.**

— **Je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une sincérité.**

— **Promet moi de ne prendre aucun risque sans m'en parler.**

— **Je t'en parlerai, assura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui son ami et ajouta : vraiment.**

— **Bien,** dit-il d'un petit mouvement de la tête. **Jean a dit qu'il passerait plus tard,** l'informa-t-il avec douceur avant de se lever lentement pour se redresser. **En attendant, il faut que tu dormes.**

 **O_o_o_o_O**

Eren n'arrivait pas à supporter les pensées qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit tandis que son visage était enfouit entre ses bras. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en tremblant de rage et de colère après que Mike Zacharias l'y ait amené de force.

À présent, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les pleurs qui le secouaient tandis qu'il était recroquevillé sur son lit alors que la soldate blonde se tenait assise sur ce dernier.

Elle avait suivit son ami et était resté silencieuse durant un bon bout de temps à réfléchir sec. Leonhardt n'avait jamais vu le garçon titan dans un tel état et elle devait reconnaître que cela lui avait fait un choc. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon avec sa demi-sœur et encore moins à cause d'elle.

Pinçant ses lèvres, elle toisa le corps tremblant du soldat et serra ses poings qui reposaient sagement sur ses cuisses. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qui s'était passé et elle ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus pour demander des explications.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de se racler la gorge et d'afficher un de ses visage sévère qui dissimulait toujours ses troubles. Malgré sa gorge nouée, elle parvient à déclarer d'une voix clair et sans trémolo :

— **Tu m'as défendu. Pourquoi ?**

Cela suffit à Eren pour relever son regard brillant qui était jadis enfouit entre ses bras puissants. Il n'observa pas Annie directement droit dans ses yeux bleus, mais la couverture qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le tissu avec intensité tandis que les mots se bousculaient dans son crâne et que son visage s'enflamma. Il ouvrit la bouche, remuant sa mâchoire carrée avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

— **Je n'ai pas supporté d'entendre Mikasa dire que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais.**

— **Peut-être que je le suis.**

Cette fois-ci, le garçon planta ses prunelles émeraude dans celle de la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un regard noir alors que sa langue claqua contre son palais.

— **Non. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Je le sais.**

— **Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Peut-être que ta sœur à raison.**

— **Elle n'est pas ma sœur,** répliqua-t-il vivement avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur. **Nous n'avons pas de lien de sang.**

— **Elle te considère comme son frère pourtant,** rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et assurée en songeant à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ackerman.

— **Elle me considère comme une petite chose incapable de se défendre et elle m'étouffe continuellement,** grogna-t-il en détournant son regard avec colère.

— **Parce qu'elle t'aime.**

Le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec mécontentement tandis qu'il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant d'Annie se poser sur lui. Ce que Mikasa ressentait envers lui n'était pas de l'amour, mais un besoin de protection.

Elle était toujours sur son dos. Constamment. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas aux yeux du garçon. C'était beaucoup trop malsain pour cela en soit. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce sentiment de cette façon.

— **Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle aime le contrôle, c'est différent.**

— **Je crois bien qu'au contraire que si. Sinon, se ne serait pas elle qui serait dans un lit à l'infirmerie.**

— **Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. Mais, commença-t-il en serrant sa prise sur ses bras pour y plonger ses ongles. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler.**

Il bougea nerveusement sa main en la crispant pour la détendre immédiatement en déclarant d'une voix lourde de culpabilité :

— **Je l'ai vraiment frappé fort.**

Le brun avait l'impression de sentir encore les os de Mikasa entrer en contact avec ses phalanges. Il fixa longuement sa main en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir entièrement tandis que la main rassurante d'Annie se posa dans ses cheveux. Il resta interdit tandis qu'il sentit une myriade de frissons partir de son crâne pour le parcourir entièrement.

Quand les ongles de la blondes effleuraient son cuire chevelu, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge. La sensation était si grisante qu'il resta immobile à la laisser faire. Il voulait que le temps se fige et qu'elle continue sans jamais s'arrêter.

— **Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter,** avoua-t-il la gorge nouée par la honte et la colère alors que la jeune femme continua sa caresse en s'approchant de lui lentement. **C'était comme si je devais rattraper dix ans de retenues.**

— **Tu lui en veux tant que ça ?** l'interrogea Annie d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé.

— **Je ne veux plus qu'elle décide à ma place.**

— **Tu veux t'éloigner d'elle ?**

Les lèvres pincées, Jäger se contenta de faire un mouvement de la tête si raide qu'il fit mal à la blonde. Son regard se planta dans celui du garçon et elle esquissa un sourire compatissant alors que ses yeux papillonnaient légèrement.

— **Alors merci de m'avoir défendu,** murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser sa min du crâne au garçon jusqu'à sa joue.

Elle le sentit frissonner à son contact et un sentiment de satisfaction fleurit dans sa poitrine gonflé de bonheur. Annie se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et laissa un petit

— **Il semblerait que tu es grandi** , dit-elle d'une voix distraite alors que le regard d'Eren la fixait longuement.

Il était si fébrile près d'elle qu'elle trouva ça touchant. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle nota combien la peau du garçon était douce et fine. Il n'était pas ceux qui avait cette rugosité dû aux poils de leurs barbes. Non, celle d'Eren était soyeuse et était une invitation aux caresses et aux baiser.

Annie ne put retenir son envie d'approcher son visage de celui du garçon larmoyant qui était prisonnier de sa réflexion. Cette réflexion qui le consumait lentement mais sûrement.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir le souffle de son compagnon contre sa peau alors qu'elle papillonna nerveusement des cils en pensant qu'il y avait si peu de distance qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient qu'à faire une petite impulsion l'un envers l'autre pour réduire cet espace à néant. Elle le vit se tendre tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu la proximité de la soldate. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha un soupire en sentant un soudain sentiment de sérénité l'envahir de la tête aux pieds.

Cette femme arrivait vraiment à le faire sentir comme ça. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'appeler d'une voix implorante tandis qu'elle continua de caresser tendrement la joue du garçon.

Le geste était lent et aussi léger d'une plume qu'il fit fondre le cœur de Jäger. Eren sentit les lèvres d'Annie brosser les siennes. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement de peur de briser le moment.

— **Je me demande encore quand tu vas finir par m'embrasser,** chuchota-t-elle en restant aussi immobile que le soldat qui se tenait à un pouce de son visage. **Je t'en pris Eren...**

Sa voix fut bien plus sensuelle que d'habitude et cela déclencha un petit choc chez le garçon qui humecta ses lèvres avant de se pencher en avant.

Eren sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine quand il établit un contact avec celles d'Annie. Il crut ne plus savoir comment respirer quand il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme remuer contre la sienne.

Elle avait beau être fine, il ne pouvait que la trouver savoureuse. Il se mit également à mouvoir ses lèvres tandis que des doigts de la soldate s'enlisèrent dans la chevelure du brun qui la saisit par les hanches. Il la rapprocha de lui et ne put s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois quand elle lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche.

Il oublia tout à cet instant. Sa colère, sa haine, sa culpabilité. Il ne pensa qu'à Annie dont le corps se moulait parfaitement contre le sien et qui grognait de plaisir tandis qu'il écarta farouchement ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir quel goût elle avait et combien elle était douce.

Ils laissaient leurs langues batailler l'une avec l'autre durant plusieurs minutes en repoussant le plus possible leur séparation. Il était comme un feu d'artifice dans le bras du garçon titan qui serrait son amante le plus possible contre son corps alors qu'il la fit rouler sous corps. Il ne réfléchissait plus.

Il voulait la sentir sous lui et oublier toute la peine qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Il désirait ardemment la découvrir, la sentir, fondre en elle. Il voulait qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle partout dans son esprit. Il quitta ses lèvres, la respiration haletante tandis que son regard était toujours accroché au sien.

Il murmura son prénom avec émotion tandis qu'elle esquissa un sourire malicieux qui le fit frissonner de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait agrippé les épaules solides du cadet alors qu'elle roula sa tête sur le côté, lui offrant sa gorge en guise d'invitation.

Eren ne se fit pas prier davantage et il enfouit son visage contre cette dernière. Il y déposa une myriade de baisers, tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus correctement et seule la peau savoureuse et souple de la blonde lui importait.

Il la mordilla, la suçota à de nombreuses reprises, arrachant de petits cris de plaisir à Annie qui se arquait sensuellement sous le corps du garçon. Elle ronronna son prénom, l'encourageant à poursuivre dans cette voie alors que ses doigts agiles et fins parcoururent le dos musclé du soldat.

Il couina en songeant qu'il aimerait qu'elle glisse ses mains sous sa chemise pour effleurer du bout de ses ongles sa peau déjà en feu. Eren crut devenir fou et il savait que son exil avec Annie dans cette chambre ne serait pas aussi pénible qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Il l'étendit sur le lit en laissant ses doigts agripper le col de la chemise de la jeune femme. Il fit un petit geste et arracha les premiers boutons pour laisser apparaître la poitrine haletante de son amante.

Le visage rougit, le garçon sentit son corps vibrer de plaisir quand il l'entendit gémir de plaisir. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à survivre.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

Livaï était nerveux. Cela faisait près de cinq longues minutes qu'il fixait la porte de l'infirmerie en détaillant les empâtements de l'écriture qui se trouvait sur la petite plaque d'acier. Il sentait son cœur cogner trop fort dans sa poitrine alors que sa gorge se nouait d'anticipation.

Il avait passé une nuit affreuse et une journée encore pire. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas cessé de se poser la question si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de rendre visite à Ackerman. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle alors que son prénom était tamponné en gros caractères dans son crâne. Il avait au du mal à entraîné ses mômes qui lui paraissaient encore plus crétins que d'habitude.

Il s'était alors retrouvé sans le vouloir vraiment, planté devant cette porte blanche, les bras ballants, en mourant d'envie de la revoir. Hanji lui avait parlé de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait et les différentes blessures qui marquaient son corps. Il n'avait pas voulu en savoir trop car, il était parfaitement conscient que cela ne ferait qu'alimenter son envie de réduire le cadet Jäger en pièces.

Pinçant ses lèvres de colère, Livaï inspira par ses narines, les faisant frémir avant d'expirer l'air que ses poumons avaient accumulés. Il n'était pas là pour se venger du garçon titan, mais pour Ackerman. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'inquiétait pour elle et il ne désirait qu'une chose : sa sécurité.

Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en songeant qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas le voir. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en bon terme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eux une discussion. Mais il s'en moquait et préférait qu'elle le foudroie du regard et qu'elle soit acerbe avec lui, que de passer devant cette porte sans jamais la franchir.

Il laissa sa main, qui avait jadis parcouru son crâne, retomber pour pousser le panneau lisse qui le séparait d'Ackerman. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, heureux de n'y trouver personne d'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait été en compagnie d'un de ses amis ou bien d'Hanji.

Il ne désirait pas la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre durant sa visite. Affichant une mine lasse, il ne pu réprimer l'élan d'impatience qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire face. Il voulait la voir. Il en avait besoin pour sa santé mentale.

Le Caporal traversa la pièce avec sa nonchalance habituelle tandis que seul ses pas perturbaient le silence.

Elle ne dormait pas. Elle se contentait d'observer le plafond sans rien dire alors que son esprit était sans aucun doute ailleurs car, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence.

Sa poitrine était entièrement recouverte de bandages serrés tandis qu'elle peinait à respirer correctement. Livaï plissa ses yeux en songeant qu'elle était sans aucun doute nue sous cette légère couche de tissus. Son cœur rata un battement alors que son sang pompait à tout rompre dans ses veines.

Il repensa aux propos d'Auruo et se sentit ridicule alors qu'il était bien plus concerné par le sexe que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Cette femme arrivait à déclencher chez lui des désirs étranges même lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle était dans un état lamentable et devait sans aucun doute souffrir de toutes ses blessures.

Il ne pouvait pas penser de cette façon. Détournant le regard, il balaya la silhouette d'Ackerman en notant le nombre de pansements et de bandages qui la recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Bien que la fine couverture du lit la dissimule partiellement, il pouvait voir une de ses jambes qui était sortie. Il distinguait très peu sa peau alors qu'une grande partie était recouverte de bleus et d'ecchymoses.

Il voulait définitivement tuer Jäger.

Ce gamin était stupide et s'en était prit à la personne la plus soucieuse de son bonheur. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il serra ses poings, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chaire de ses paumes de mains. Il voulait courir jusqu'à la chambre du soldat et lui donner un aspect plus bleuté.

Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta alors de fixer la jeune femme qui fut surprise de voir son supérieur se tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Elle voulue lui demander pourquoi il était là, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle sentit une sensation de brûlure sur ses joues alors qu'elle se souvenait de la façon dont-il avait été quand il l'avait trouvé sur le sol du réfectoire.

Son cœur fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenaient moites. Mais elle voulait garder tout ça pour elle. Mikasa Ackerman aimait le contrôle et ne supportait pas être déstabilisée. Que penserait-il s'il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Elle peina à déglutir en y songeant alors qu'il la lorgnait avec son regard habituel.

— **Tu es dans un état pitoyable,** déclara Livaï en se plantant devant le lit de la jeune femme.

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Il était stupide. Ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide et il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire après tout ? Son cœur palpitait si fort qu'il pouvait entendre ses battements résonner dans son crâne.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi maladroit et rude, il aurait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et qu'il voulait rester près d'elle pour les prochaines heures. Mais il ne pouvait pas car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait rit au nez ou alors elle aurait été aussi mal à l'aise que lui l'était.

Il la fit se tordre légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. La première réaction qu'il eut fut de se pencher pour l'aider, mais il s'y refusa. Avoir un contact physique avec elle n'était pas une bonne idée. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son corps imprimée contre son torse.

Il serra ses poings en sentant un picotement dévaster son épiderme. Elle était juste devant lui. Juste. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour satisfaire cette envie qui le tiraillait au point de le rendre fou.

Il la voulait bon sang. Cette idée s'installait un peu plus chaque jour dans son être jusqu'à lui faire remuer les entrailles. Il tenta de chasser le désir foudroyant qui lui brûlait les reins tandis qu'il planta son regard dans les deux cercles pâles de la jeune femme.

— **Venant de vous, je dirais que c'est un compliment,** dit-elle avec calme alors que son regard balaya brièvement de la tête aux pieds le Caporal. **Vous êtes habillé.**

Elle entendit un « tch » percer le silence alors que des pas s'approchaient d'elle. Mikasa s'obligea à l'ignorer, fixant le mur face à elle tandis qu'elle entendit un grincement de chaise puis un bruit sourd.

Livaï venait de s'avoir sur la chaise, la prenant à l'envers pour s'accouder sur le haut du dossier alors qu'il l'analysait de son regard d'acier. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça et elle mourrait d'envie de trouver une chemise pour l'enfiler. Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle tordit discrètement ses doigts moites.

— **Il ne t'a pas raté.**

— **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton rude alors que son cœur loupa un battement.

Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille vite. Sa courte conversation avec Armin était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Livaï ne répondit rien. Le Caporal pesait ses mots alors qu'il sentait soudainement maladroit à être ici en train d'observer la jeune femme.

— **Erwin m'a demandé de passé voir comment tu te portais,** dit-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

— **Eh bien, c'est fait, vous pouvez y aller maintenant,** énonça-t-elle en débitant ses propos comme un robot alors que ces yeux ne clignèrent qu'à la fin de sa phrase.

Il fronça ses sourcils avant de demander d'une voix méfiante :

— **Y a un truc qui va pas, gamine ?**

— **Je vais bien,** dit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

— **Pas ces merdes avec moi, Ackerman,** asséna-t-il d'une voix implacable mais toujours aussi monotone.

— **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?** rétorqua-t-elle en croisant son regard avec froideur.

— **Pas grand-chose, pour tout te dire. Je fais juste mon boulot de Caporal.**

— **Ne vous faites pas violence alors,** marmonna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

— **Que je le veuille ou non, tu fais partie de l'équipe et je protège mon équipe. Alors je te repose la question : qu'est-ce qui cloche ?**

Elle sonda son regard quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle devait répondre. Devait-elle lui parler de ce qui la tourmentait ou bien devait-elle se taire et l'envoyer balader comme elle avait prit l'habitude de faire ?

Elle faisait toujours ça et la situation prenait toujours la même tournure et elle se retrouvait sans cesse dans un lit d'infirmerie à chercher là où elle avait merdé.

— **C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit ton frère ?**

Cette fois-ci Mikasa ne put retenir le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle détournait son regard de celui de son supérieur. Son visage était si fermé qu'il peina à ne pas froncer davantage ses sourcils.

— **Je ne veux pas en parler.**

— **Je n'ai pas assisté à tout, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a suffi. Il est stupide,** déclara Livaï d'une voix lasse sans tenir compte du regard noir de la jeune femme.

— **Il est ma famille et-**

— **Les familles finissent par tomber.**

Elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues en sentant la phrase du Caporal sonner dans son esprit comme une fatalité qu'elle pouvait difficilement réfuter. Elle détourna son regard soudainement si expressif.

Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il la regardait longuement comme il le faisait là. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était beaucoup trop déstabilisant. Elle se souvenait de cette fois où Jean l'avait mise au sol uniquement parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans le regard de son supérieur.

— **Il est en colère,** dit-elle en sentant les mots de Livaï atteindre son cœur. **J'ai été trop loin, je-**

— **Putain, il est incroyable de voir à quel point tu couvres ce môme même lorsque ça te blesse. Tu es masochiste** **?**

Elle planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la toisait avec mécontentement tandis qu'elle reprit d'une voix rude :

— **Vous ne comprenez pas -**

— **C'est toi qui ne comprends pas,** la coupa-t-il en la fusillant du regard alors qu'il se penchait vers la jeune femme.

Mikasa écarquilla des yeux en remarquant pour la première fois, combien le gris des yeux de l'homme était magnifique de si près. Il la foudroyait sur place et elle ne pouvait pas retenir les frissons qui la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds.

Son regard si intense était captivant et la rendait fébrile. Elle agrippa les couvertures de son lit pour garder contenance alors que Livaï fouillait son regard avec détermination, lui montrant combien il était furieux à cause de toute cette histoire :

— **Quand est-ce que tu vas prendre conscience que te flageller ou te sacrifier pour son petit cul ne sert à rien ? Eren a fait le choix d'être un suicidaire, inconscient des putains de risques qu'il encourt. Il ne veut pas être secouru. Il ne veut pas de ton aide.**

Bien qu'il se soit rapproché, elle réussit tout de même à articuler :

— **J'ai fais une promesse. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y renoncer.**

— **Mais, bon sang Ackerman, il n'y a pas qu'Eren qui peu se soucier de toi. Il y a le petit blond avec qui tu es toujours, Braus, Kirstein, Hanji, Springer, Erwin et-** , il se stoppa net en laissant tomber sa mâchoire alors qu'il fut lui-même choqué par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

 _Moi, il y a moi aussi,_ songea-t-il alors que son estomac se tordait instantanément à cette pensée.

Il fronça férocement ses sourcils alors que le regard de la brune semblait le transpercer. Il passa massa sa nuque avec mal aise avant de reprendre d'un ton bourru.

— **Ecoute.** **Je crois en Mikasa Ackerman. Pas seulement en la soldate, mais aussi en la gamine agaçante. Alors cesse de penser que ta vie vaut moins que celle de cet abruti, car nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas le cas.**

— **Caporal...** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, abasourdie par les propos qu'il venait de lui dire.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse avoir des mots aussi doux à son égard. Elle peinait à déglutir alors qu'une ribambelle de frissons lui mordaient la peau, la picota.

Elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts alors qu'elle désirait ardemment que son regard reste neutre et impassible malgré le rythme élevé de son pouls. Mais cela fut impossible. Son cœur brimbalait beaucoup trop dans sa poitrine. Son sang pompait beaucoup trop vite sous sa peau. Son visage était trop brûlant. Elle ouvrit et referma à plusieurs reprises sa bouche alors que les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Ses yeux clignèrent vivement pour lui permettre de se remettre du trouble qu'il provoquait en elle alors que ses penser ses brouillaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter toutes ses émotions qui se tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle désirait s'approcher de lui. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de demander d'une voix chancelante :

— **Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? Nous ne sommes pas amis.**

Les mots rebondissaient contre l'esprit de Livaï alors qu'il examinait les immenses cercles pâles de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Il ne supportait pas la voir comme ça. Il ne supportait pas d'être impuissant face à sa peine.

Il voulait éradiquer Jäger de son esprit. La libérer de ce fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. Il voulait l'aider, la soutenir et la mettre en sécurité.

Non ils n'étaient pas amis. Il lui avait dit ça il y a une éternité et elle semblait l'avoir gravé dans son crâne. Mais il ne pouvait pas balayer l'idée qu'il ne voulait toujours pas être son ami, car il désirait être beaucoup plus que ça.

Il la voulait.

Il inspira profondément, renforçant son air ennuyé avant de dire d'une voix lourde :

— **C'est vrai. Nous ne le sommes pas. Mais, tu es de ma responsabilité et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu comptes.**

 _Compter,_ pensa-t-elle en écarquillant des yeux.

— **Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Elle le vit se lever subitement tandis qu'il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sans la regarder. Mikasa ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon avant et sentit son cœur louper un battement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à cet instant alors qu'il laissa un « tch » s'échapper de ses lèvres fines. Seigneur, venait-elle de trouver son Caporal- chef adorable ?!

Il pinça ses dernières avant de planter son regard d'acier dans celui de la soldate.

— **Laisse tomber.**

— **Mais-**

— **Tu devrais pioncer, Ackerman parce que je ne te ménagerai pas une fois que tu seras sortie de ce foutu lit.**

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer intensément en sentant toutes les fibres de son corps hurler d'insister pour obtenir des réponses de sa part. Elle l'entendre lui dire clairement ce que cela signifiait, mais elle savait qu'il avait déjà fait un effort incroyable en lui disant de telles paroles. Elle fit un bref mouvement de tête en guise de réponse avant de promettre :

— **Je serai prête.**

Bien trop chamboulé, il se contenta à son tour d'hocher brièvement de la tête et de tourner les talons loin de cette pièce où il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Montrer ses sentiments.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Mikasa n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir en silence. En effet, ses amis étaient passés lui rendre visite à tour de rôle afin de lui tenir compagnie. Petra était venue la voir à sa grande surprise et Mikasa devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été touchée par la présence de la rousse si discrète.

Elles avaient passés un bon moment ensemble et Auruo était venu chercher la soldate rousse. Il avait lancé deux ou trop sarcasme qu'Ackerman s'était fait une joie de lui retourner sous les rires incontrôlables de Petra. Cette dernière avait promit à la brune de venir la voir régulièrement en lui assurant que cela ne la gênait pas.

La petite amie de Kirstein était également passée la voir après les entraînements en lui relatant chacun des exercices qu'ils avaient effectués. Elle lui raconta comment Sasha avait faillit en venir aux mains avec le garçon à la tête de cheval lorsque ce dernier lui avait jeté un morceau de pain au visage de Connie.

Cela avait fait doucement sourire Mikasa qui imaginait aisément la scène dans son esprit. Sasha devenait véritablement une autre personne lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Cela manquait à la soldate de ne pas se rendre au réfectoire, mais ne voir aucun autre des soldats lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'avait plus à supporter ou ignorer les regards lourds de sens de ces idiots qui gravitaient autour d'elle.

Jean et Armin étaient les derniers à être passés et elle avait apprécié leur compagnie. Jean lui avait davantage parlé de Sissi. Expliquant qu'elle avait eu une longue discussion avec lui et qu'il avait reconnu avoir déconné avec elle.

Jean avait été toujours aussi gentil et évitait de lui parler d'Eren ou bien des répercussions de leurs disputes. Il savait combien l'évocation de Jäger pouvait miner le moral de son amie et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter.

Elle avait rit lorsqu'Armin avait dit qu'il trouvait Jean encore plus maladroit que d'habitude depuis qu'il avait une petite amie. Ce dernier avait été si rouge, que Mikasa fut étonnée de ne pas voir de la fumer s'échapper du haut de son crâne et par ses oreilles.

Ce dernier avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la soldate et ils avaient notamment discuté d'un sujet qui tenait à cœur pour Mikasa. Il était un après-midi où les soldats avaient eux quartier libres. Jean avait décidé de venir tenir compagnie à la jeune femme. Elle savait parfaitement que lui et ses amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui rendre visite à tour de rôle afin qu'elle ne soit jamais seule.

Livaï n'était revenue la voir et cette pensée lui trouait le cœur. Elle espérait le voir venir chaque jour. Mais à chaque fois elle était déçue car, il ne fut jamais là. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son crâne de tourner et retourner les paroles de son Caporal qui l'avait plus que troublé.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la manière dont il lui avait dit qu'elle comptait. Tout comme il loupait un battement quand elle songeait au maigre aveu qu'elle avait fait à Armin sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas développé la chose, mais elle avait été elle-même choqué par sa brève révélation.

— **Tu as dévalisé la cantine ?** s'étonna Mikasa en se redressant sur son matelas tandis que Sasha serrait fermement une grande quantité de nourritures entre ses bras.

— **J'ai juste pris le strict nécessaire. Le Caporal m'a autorisé à puiser dans les réserves pour les supérieurs quand je lui ai dis que c'était pour toi.**

— **Oh !** s'exclama légèrement gênée Mikasa à l'évocation de son supérieur. **Comment vont les choses ? Rien... Rien de bizarre ?**

Sasha déposa délicatement la nourriture qu'elle avait accumulée sur la petite table à roulette qui se trouvait près du lit de Mikasa et s'installa au bord de son lit. La mangeuse de pomme de terre avait été mise au courant par Armin des soupçons que lui et Mikasa avaient sur le Cadet Braun et elle avait promis à ses deux amis qu'elle serait là pour les aidés.

Ackerman avait tenté de dissuader son amie de la même façon qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Armin, mais cela n'était en rien porté ses fruits. Elle lui avait certifié que si elle refusait de l'inclure dans toute cette histoire, alors Sasha ferait en sorte de s'en occupée seule, malgré tous les risques que cela puisse impliquer.

— **Rien. Eren n'a pas fait d'apparition depuis. Il a été consigné dans sa chambre par le Major. Je pense qu'il est en train de chercher une punition pour lui,** avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

— **Je vois... Peut-être que je devrai-**

— **Non,** siffla Sasha dans un souffle. **Je sais ce que tu vas dire et la réponse est non. Tu dois te reposer.**

— **Mais-**

— **Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !** asséna-t-elle avec un sérieux que Mikasa ne lui connaissait pas. **Tu dois te remettre sur pieds.**

— **Sasha, je vais bien. C'est vrai.**

— **Tu dis toujours ça quand c'est le contraire.**

Elle pinça ses lèvres en se demandant si elle était si transparente. Cela la fit grimacer tandis que Sasha se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de son lit.

— **Hanji dit que tu as encore tes côtes à soigner. Elles ont été trop sollicités ces derniers temps. Donc tu te reposses. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure je pensais aller te chercher des affaires propres. Est-ce que tu veux de nouveaux sous-vêtements ? Des chaussettes ? Des tee-shirts ? Oh ! Peut-être un pull ?!** débita-t-elle à une vitesse alarmante tandis que Mikasa se pencha vivement en avant, ignorant la douleur de ses côtes pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de la soldate.

— **Sasha,** l'intima-t-elle en cherchant à capter son attention. **Je vais bien. Et j'ai déjà des affaires propres. Tu m'en as apporté hier. Et pour ce qui est de la nourriture, c'est parfait.**

La mangeuse de pomme de terre expira bruyamment en fixant longuement son amie tandis que ses muscles se détendirent lentement sous sa peau. Lorsqu'elle fut sûr que Braus était redevenue elle-même, Mikasa laissa ses mains couler mollement jusqu'au matelas.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, pour se caler à nouveau contre les oreillers en peinant à ne pas gémir de douleur. Elle vit le regard de Sasha être en alerte et elle s'empressa de la rassurer une nouvelle fois.

— **La seule chose que je voudrais c'est sortir de ce satané lit.**

— **Je comprends,** marmonna Sasha en tordant ses lèvres avec compassion tandis que son regard se fit plus doux quand il reprit. **Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider à passer le temps.**

— **Ne me propose pas un jeu stupide,** l'avertit Mikasa d'une voix neutre en arquant un sourcil.

L'adepte de nourriture émit un petit rire en secouant sa tête alors qu'elle se pencha en direction du plateau de nourriture pour en extraire un morceau de sombre en plastique et acier. L'objet était petit et Mikasa n'en avait jamais de tels. Sasha le tendit en direction d'Ackerman qui l'inspecta du regard avec incompréhension.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

— **Un cadeau que ma mère m'avait apporté lors de la journée des portes ouvertes. Ça permet d'enregistrer des choses et ensuite de les écouter** , expliqua la soldate Braus en tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses mains. **Je sais que tu t'ennuies à rester allonger ici sans pouvoir t'entraîner. Alors je me suis dis, que ça te changerai les idées.**

— **Merci Sasha.**

— **Mais de rien ! Je t'ai mis un cassette dedans. C'est ce qui permet de mettre des sons ou bien d'enregistrer.**

— **Enregistrer ?** demande Mikasa d'une voix intriguée tandis qu'elle tourna et retourna l'objet dans tout les sens.

— **Ouais. Mais le bouton pour enregistrer à besoin de rester enfoncé. Il est tellement vieux qu'il a dû mal à fonctionner correctement. Attends, je te montre,** clama la mangeuse de patate en trépignant sur sa chaise, heureuse d'apprendre quelque chose au miracle de l'Humanité.

Elle s'empara de l'objet et le tourna dans ses mains sous le regard intéressé de la demi-sœur du titan. Elle lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la machine et lui fit une démonstration en se mettant à parler pour se présenter en gardant son doigt enfoncé sur un bouton.

Puis elle rembobina la bande avant de la rejouer. Les yeux de Mikasa s'agrandir tandis que son cœur loupa un battement et qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de la soldate. Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et agrippa sans réfléchir les deux mains de son amie en sentant un sourire victorieux fleurir ses lèvres.

— **Braus tu es un génie,** déclara la brune en se penchant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sasha se mit à rougir sans le vouloir.

— **Vr-Vraiment ?! Enfin je veux dire... Je sais !**

— **Sasha. J'ai une idée pour Reiner, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide et de celle d'Armin.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 _Morphine._

Hanji lui en avait donné une dose après s'être assurée que cela ne lui provoquerait pas d'effets secondaires. La douleur était supportable, mais Mikasa savait parfaitement qu'il serait pénible de passer une nouvelle nuit ainsi tant à cause de la douleur physique que mentale alors l'aide des médicaments était la bienvenue.

La scientifique avait été réticente au début, inquiète à l'idée que Mikasa puisse développer une dépendance au produit, mais le regard suppliant de la soldate l'avait convaincu pour cette fois.

Ackerman avait une grande partie de son temps dans ce lit et cela devenait insupportable pour elle. Elle fixa le plafond en espérant que les choses se passent vites. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Sasha et Armin et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

 _Il faut que sa marche._

Elle balaya ses pensées en gigotant sur son matelas tandis que son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle espérait pouvoir marcher un peu demain sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Bien que ses blessures se soient plus ou moins résorbée, elle peinait toujours à respirer correctement sans souffrir au niveau de ses côtes meurtries.

Hanji lui avait demandé de rester encore sans activité physique pendant deux jours. Mikasa avait gémit de mécontentement lorsque la scientifique lui avait asséné la sentence.

Deux jours encore. Les prochaines quarante-huit heures allaient être les plus pénibles qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus. Son regard fixait longuement le plafond tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment que les somnifères de la chef d'escouade fassent son effet.

Allongé dans son lit en se sentit rapidement partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux tandis qu'elle vit une silhouette passé la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était un homme. Sa carrure était imposante alors que sa démarche était fluide. Elle papillonna rapidement des cils pour laisser le temps à son regard de faire une mise au point.

 _Reiner._

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle le vit refermer la porte derrière lui pour la bloquer avec une des chaises qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Elle l'observa faire sans laisser le moindre son sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait prévenir personne car elle voulait des aveux. Elle voulait l'entendre dire ce qu'il avait fait.

 _Il faut que ça marche._

La jeune femme reposa sa tête qu'elle avait légèrement relevé contre son oreiller et poussa un soupire dans l'espoir de détendre ses muscles déjà crispés. La morphine ne faisait plus autant effet qu'il y avait quelques heures, pourtant elle pouvait encore sentir ses effets dans ses veines.

Elle se sentit frémir quand elle entendit un bruit familier de vaisselle s'entrechoquée. Elle baissa son regard pour balayé une nouvelle fois la silhouette du soldat et elle remarqua qu'il tenait un petit plateau comme celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour Livaï il y a de cela quelques jours.

Elle serra brièvement sa mâchoire et remarqua les deux tasses et la petite théière en porcelaine blanche qui trônait dessus. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de menthe assaillir ses narines.

C'était la même que celle qu'elle respirait dans le bureau du Caporal. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle songea qu'il était toujours dans son esprit, quelque soit les moments.

 _Sort de mon crâne je suis occupée_ , le gronda-t-elle dans son esprit.

Elle sentit sa bouche être affreusement asséchée et ses cordes vocales étaient comme coller les unes aux autres. La sensation était beaucoup désagréable pour qu'elle ne se racle pas la gorge.

— **Salut Ackerman,** fit-il sans joie alors qu'il avançait dans sa direction d'une démarche féline.

Mikasa crut un instant être face à un prédateur qui était prêt à bondir sur sa proie et tenir le rôle de cette dernière l'irritait au plus au point. Elle se redressa lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle le vit poser son plateau sur la petite table à roulette tandis qu'il s'empara soigneusement de la petite théière pour verser le liquide fumant dans les deux tasses. Si cela avait été vu d'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu croire deux amis en train de partager du thé en toute quiétude. Mais Mikasa savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un geste de courtoisie.

C'était encore quelque chose de pervers et de vicieux qu'adorait faire le soldat. Il prenait grand soin de ne pas mettre de thé à côté et reposa délicatement la théière. Les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent les gestes de l'homme, attentive à chacune de ses actions.

À présent, elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de chacun de ses mouvements. Il voulait la tuer, elle le savait, mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Elle le vit pousser une tasse légèrement vers elle en guise d'invitation, mais elle resta totalement immobile. Cela fit sourire Reiner.

— **Il n'est pas empoisonné,** déclara-t-il en prenant la tasse la plus proche de lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise où s'était jadis assit ses amis pour se positionner à sa hauteur.

Mikasa se contenta de l'observer avec sérieux en songeant qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça une fois et qu'elle avait crut la personne qui lui avait dit. Pourtant avec Reiner, cela n'eut pas le même effet. Malgré ça, Mikasa su qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de les servir à cet instant pour rien.

Si son thé était empoisonné, il n'aurait pas attendu d'être face à elle pour la servir depuis la même théière que lui. Cela lui suffit pour déduire qu'il ne lui mentait pas. À vrai dire, Braun ne lui avait jamais vraiment menti. Il avait toujours été un ennemi honnête. Il était simplement doué pour manier les mots et les phrases.

 _Il est un serpent_ , pensa-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

— **Tu ne sembles pas surprise de me voir.**

— **Je t'attendais,** articula-t-elle d'une bouche pâteuse.

— **Ah oui ?** dit-il dans un rire. **Je suis flatté...**

Elle le vit lever sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Il avala une gorgée avant de grimacer de dégoût.

Non pas à cause du thé qu'il avait préparé, mais à cause de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'aimait pas l'aspect aseptisé du lieu, ni les odeurs qui y régnait en maître. Cela lui donnait envie la gerbe et il trouvait ça insupportable.

— **Ton frère n'y a pas été de main morte,** fit Reiner en penchant sa tête alors que son regard vicieux balaya la silhouette de la jeune femme.

— **Pourquoi tu l'as dis à Annie alors que tu m'avais dis que tu ne dirais rien ?**

Le soldat haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance avant de sourire davantage.

— **Je n'ai rien dis. Elle a dû te voir.**

Mikasa ne le croyait pas.

 _Peut-être pas si honnête._

Elle s'était assurée d'être seule lorsqu'elle était partie ce matin là. Elle était encore étonnée que Reiner ait pu la voir. Elle le vit se laisser au fond de son siège alors qu'il expulsa l'air de ses poumons par ses narines.

— **Je suis triste que tu sois dans cet état à cause de ton frère et que l'accident d'Armin n'est pas causé plus de dégât. Il était plus difficile d'entrée dans cette zone de stockage que de convaincre Jäger de te mettre à terre.**

Cette remarqua la mit directement en rogne. Il cherchait à la provoquer et elle devait bien reconnaître que ça fonctionnait. Serrant difficilement ses poings à cause du produit d'Hanji qui l'avait affaiblit, elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

— **Tu as trafiqué les équipements. Pourquoi ?**

— **Cela me semble logique.**

La soldate plissa ses yeux pour analyser son ennemi avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

— **Tu savais que c'était distribué au hasard.**

Il la fixa sans répondre quoique ce soit. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il aurait eut envie que ce soit elle qui tombe sur le matériel défectueux. Mais une question demeurait dans son esprit et lui brûlait les lèvres.

— **Alors, pourquoi un seul équipement ?**

— **Tes questions sont si stupides,** se lamenta-t-il en avalant une gorgée de thé.

— **Réponds-moi,** ordonna Mikasa d'un ton intransigeant.

— **Ton thé va être froid.**

— **Réponds-moi**

— **J'avais besoin de savoir si ça pouvait fonctionner. Ces petites sont choses sont vraiment capricieuses et réussir à faire passer un de ses engins défectueux est plus dur qu'on ne peut le croire.**

— **Armin aurait pu mourir,** siffla-t-elle de colère alors que le sourire sardonique de l'homme resta bel et bien sur ses lèvres.

— **Dommage que cela n'est pas été le cas. On aurait pu enfin savoir quel état la taille de son cerveau sans faire le moindre trou dedans. Mais je dois dire, que j'ai été impressionné par ton intervention. Jolie chute. Dommage que l'atterrissage n'ai pas été plus permanent,** déclara-t-il en ourlant ses lèvres dans un sourire sinistre.

Mikasa pouvait voir qu'il était sincère et cela la fit frissonner de dégoût. Ce type était un véritable psychopathe. Il prenait vraiment son pied à faire ça. Il était loin d'être pour l'humanité, bien au contraire, il était son ennemi numéro un.

— **Si on voulait parler de mauvaise chose, tu es venue dans ma chambre pour fouiller,** reprit-il en la lorgnant. **Tu es une vilaine fille, Ackerman. C'est dommage que tu sois si lente.**

— **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** l'interrogea Mikasa en articulant péniblement tandis qu'elle le vit pousser un nouveau soupire agacé.

— **Ding ding ding !** s'exclama-t-il en secouant son index devant son visage. **Ackerman nous sort une nouvelle question stupide.**

— **Il n'y a rien de stupide dans ma question espèce de taré,** cingla-t-elle en plissant ses yeux épuisés tandis que Braun posa sa tasse de thé sur le petit plateau.

— **Pourquoi je tue ?**

Reiner levait ses yeux quelques instants avant de pouffer d'un rire nerveux et grave qui n'avait rien de communicatif. Il cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la brune qui restait impassible, le méprisant intérieurement. Il posa ses coudes contre les accoudoirs de la chaises tandis que son menton effleurait presque le haut de son torse.

— **Ce n'est pas une question de haine, ni de vengeance. Je m'ennui juste tout le temps.**

— **Tu tues parce que tu t'ennuis. Tu es cinglé,** grogna-t-elle faiblement tandis que son esprit errait encore.

— **Oh pitié Ackerman !** lâcha-t-il dans un soupire exaspéré. **Ne me joue pas le refrain de la petite fille droite dans ses bottes. Tu es comme moi.**

— **En plus d'être cinglé, tu es stupide.**

— **Oh que si ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que si tu tues et que tu traques les titans ce n'est plus pour ton frère. C'est tout simplement parce que ça te fais prendre ton pieds. Risquer de mourir sans jamais savoir à quel moment ça peu arriver, c'est ce qui te plait.**

— **Non.**

— **Tu es aussi tordue que moi. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas à avoir à t'ennuyer. Les gens sont trop lents pour toi. Ils sont tous si inquiets les uns pour les autres que ça en ait écœurant. Je sais que tu penses la même chose quand tu les vois tous. Tous ces sentiments. Toute cette inquiétude ennuyeuse et inutile.**

Mikasa fixa son adversaire en songeant à quel point ses mots lui étaient familiers et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle inspira profondément en ignorant l'odeur de menthe qui continuait de titiller ses narines et songea à Livaï alors que sa gorge se nouait.

Que lui dirait-il s'il était là ? S'il était assit juste à côté d'elle pour la rassurer comme il le faisait implicitement depuis quelques temps. Elle repensa à ses paroles qui s'étaient incrustés dans les parois de son crâne et ne semblait plus la quitter. Il avait dit qu'elle comptait. Il avait dit qu'il croyait en elle.

Il était le premier à lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Elle eut un petit mouvement de tête et se redressa pour mieux tenir tête à Reiner alors qu'elle pouvait sentir ses tempes battre sous sa peau diaphane.

— **Je fais des bonnes choses, contrairement à toi.**

Braun laissa son sourire sardonique s'étaler pleinement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent sournoisement.

— **Combien de fois as-tu répété ça devant ton miroir pour te convaincre ?**

— **C'est la vérité. Les autres se rendront compte de ce que tu as fait. Armin le sait déjà.**

Reiner grimaça à l'évocation de son camarade de promotion alors qu'il se redressa lentement pour surplomber Mikasa. Il plissa un peu ses yeux alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour se placer près des branchements.

— **Ouais, je sais. Ton petit copain blondinet fait toujours marcher beaucoup trop son bocal qui lui sert de tête. Je compte bien n'en occuper après. Mais pour l'instant, le jeu est entre nous deux, Ackerman.**

— **Je ne veux pas jouer.**

— **Encore une stupidité de la part d'Ackerman. Tu aimes jouer parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas t'ennuyer.**

— **Protéger ma famille et mes amis me suffit pour m'amuser comme tu dis** , asséna-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

— **Oh bon sang ! Tu es vraiment ennuyeuse,** dit-il en poussant le même soupire qu'un enfant déçu de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut. **Tu étais plus drôle quand tu voulais me tuer. Au moins, tu ne disais pas des choses stupides.**

— **Tu n'arriveras pas à faire ce que tu as prévu,** murmura Mikasa alors qu'elle rageait de ne pas avoir reprit suffisamment de force pour cette confrontation.

— **C'est drôle, mais c'est ce qu'on m'a dit avant que j'arrive à détruire le mur Maria.**

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme sentit son coeur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle observait le soldat qui se tenait tranquillement près d'elle. Elle resta muette durant quelques secondes tandis que son cerveau repassait dans son crâne la déclaration que venait de faire Reiner. Le pouls de Mikasa accéléra sous sa peau alors que son souffle s'était coupée. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était impossible. Elle le vit sourire de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de demander d'une voix mielleuse ;

— **Tu as vu un fantôme, Ackerman ?**

Mikasa serra ses poings en songeant à cette période de sa vie qui avait tout changé. C'est donc à cause de lui que sa mère adoptive avait été tuée. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu sa seconde maison. À cause de lui qu'Eren avait tant souffert en perdant sa mère.

 _À cause de lui, Carla avait été tué. Il a tué tant de gens..._

Elle voulu se mettre en colère. Elle voulu bondir sur lui pour le marteler de coups de poings et hurler qu'elle le détestait, mais elle en était incapable. L'image de sa mère adoptive était gravée derrière ses paupières tandis qu'elle peina à articuler avec choc :

— **Tu es un titan.**

Reiner frappa dans ses mains en gage de félicitation alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il continuait de se moquer d'elle et elle trouvait ça de plus en plus insupportable.

— **C'est que cette jolie petite tête fonctionne bien.**

— **Tu as détruit un mur. Te rends-tu comptes de toutes les vies qui ont été prises à cause de toi ?**

Elle le vit hausser ses épaules avec dédain.

— **Les gens meurent, c'est ce qu'ils font tous,** asséna-t-il froidement en grognant. **Ils ne sont que des muscles, de la chair, et des poches de sang qui bouges et respires. Ils ne sont rien d'autres, Ackerman.**

— **Tu as détruit plus qu'un mur, Braun.**

— **As-tu déjà vu l'intérieur d'un corps ?** l'interrogea-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté **. Je paris que non. C'est fascinant de voir la façon dont le cœur pulse sous la peau et la manière dont les os craques.**

Le front du soldat se plissa de colère alors qu'il se pencha davantage vers Mikasa. Cette dernière sentit un frisson affreux lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Elle n'était pas celle qui devait plier, ni même céder.

— **Tu es un véritable psychopathe.**

— **Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment, Ackerman.**

Il pencha sa tête pour l'inspecter avec minutie tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de rage.

— **Tu sais que tu peux être mignonne quand tu es en colère.**

— **Et toi tu me donnes la gerbe,** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix implacable alors qu'il poussait un soupire.

— **J'essayai d'être sympa avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Tu es sacrément coincée.**

— **Je n'ai pas envie de faire ami-amie avec toi, espèce de titan.**

Le regard de Reiner changea en un regard menaçant tandis qu'il la fit rater un battement. Ce type pouvait définitivement être véritablement flippant. Mikasa maudit son état et se demanda si finalement son idée était vraiment bonne. Le sourire de Reiner disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé alors que sa mâchoire carrée se comprima légèrement avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix plus sérieuse :

— **Tu sais ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?**

— **Ouais,** affirma Mikasa péniblement alors que son regard était happé par celui de son adversaire.

— **Parfais, donc je n'ai donc pas à perdre mon temps à t'expliquer les choses,** dit-il en quittant sa chaise pour camper sur ses deux pieds. **J'aimerai que tu me dises, ce que tu ressens. C'est un moment spécial et je suis heureux que ce soit moi que tu ais choisi pour ça. C'est vrai. Comment est-ce qu'on se sent lorsqu'on sait que l'on va mourir ?**

— **J'ai peur,** avoua-t-elle avec sincérité sans pouvoir retenir les mots.

— **J'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus précise. Ne soit pas avare dans ton ressentit.**

— **J'ai peur de mourir.**

— **Tu as pourtant chercher à ce que ça arrive,** lui fit remarquer Reiner d'une voix mielleuse qui fit sauter les boutons qui fermaient le bout de ses manches.

— **J'ai mes raisons.**

— **Dis-le alors. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.**

— **Je ne veux pas mourir,** murmura-t-elle en fixant Reiner qui remontait lentement les manches de sa chemise.

Il savourait l'instant comme un enfant prêt à déballer son premier cadeau de Noël. Une lueur sauvage passait dans son regard alors que Mikasa peinait à penser correctement. Elle sentait ses doigts se recroqueviller sur les draps de l'infirmerie alors que déglutir était pénible pour elle.

Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et elle peinait à conserver son calme habituelle. Les geste de son adversaire lui paraissait être à la fois trop raide et aussi trop lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'explosion tandis qu'une foule d'émotion la prit à la gorge et l'empêcha de rester sereine.

Elle n'avait pas mentit à Reiner, elle avait vraiment peur de mourir même si elle y était préparée depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à concevoir que c'était en train de se passer à cet instant alors qu'elle avait aucune force pour se défendre.

Cela accentua la peur qu'elle ressentit quand le corps massif de l'homme se trouva juste au dessus du sien. Il était si large et imposant qu'elle se doutait sans mal qu'il pouvait l'écraser sans avoir besoin de prendre sa force titan.

Cette pensée effleura son esprit et la peur grimpa d'un cran. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme ici. Cela ne ferait pas qu'elle comme victime mais des centaines de personnes. Son cœur loupa à nouveau un battement alors que sa gorge se noua violemment.

Reiner posa ses mains de chaque côté du petit lit pour se pencher au dessus de la soldate qui conservait son regard inflexible dans le sien. Il laissa un petit sourire satisfait étiré un coin de sa bouche.

— **C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer. Tu savais que ça arriverai si tu restais là.**

— **Il fallait que je sache que j'avais raison,** déclara-t-elle en le fixant alors que sa tête lui paraissait si lourde.

— **Je vois... Et bien tu peux t'applaudir, Ackerman** , se moqua-t-il en laissant ses lèvres s'ourlets. **Mais avant qu'on en finisse avec toute cette merde, j'ai une petite question à te poser.**

Il s'appuya contre le petit muret qui se trouvait à sa gauche et laissa un sourire carnassier se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

— **Entre nous. C'était vrai, cette histoire avec le Caporal ?**

Cette question la surprit. Elle fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il laissa un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'un « putain » l'accompagna.

— **Eh ben dis donc, Ackerman. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi...**

— **La ferme,** marmonna-t-elle en sentant ses joues se réchauffés. **Il n'y a rien de vrai dans ta merde.**

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix trop faible pour être convaincante et cela fit davantage jubiler Reiner.

— **Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu avais peur de ce que tes petits copains auraient pensés.**

La soldate ne répondit rien. Elle pinça ses lèvres de colère alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses lèvres. La jeune femme mourait d'envie de lui planter ses lames dans sa poitrine pour lui ôté ce petit air moqueur qui avait prit place sur le visage du blond depuis quelques temps. Elle agrippa fermement les draps en le défiant du regard une nouvelle fois.

— **C'est vrai, qu'a dit Eren en apprenant que sa frangine se tape son supérieur ?**

— **Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux** , répéta-t-elle en le fustigeant du regard. **Annie lui a déjà raconté ça et je lui ai dis la vérité. Mais je me moque bien de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Alors laisse le en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.**

— **Tu cherches à protéger qui dans toute cette histoire, Ackerman ? Eren ou le Caporal ?**

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si cela lui permettrait de démêler le vrai du faux. Soudain, ses lèvres formèrent un rond alors qu'un souffle court s'en échappa.

— **Oh !** s'exclama-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **C'est pour** _ **lui**_ **que tu avais peur.**

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais elle avait rien dit à ses supérieurs de peur d'attirer des ennuis à Livaï. Bien qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur, il était un homme qui méritait sa position et il était hors de question que cette ordure de Reiner ruine sa réputation. Elle savait combien les rumeurs pouvaient être destructrices.

— **C'est si mignon. Ackerman qui craque pour son supérieur,** railla-t-il en la lorgnant avec un méprit palpable. **T'es pitoyable.**

— **Ferme là, titan,** cracha-t-elle avec irritation.

— **Oh attends, il ne le sais même pas je paris,** ricana Reiner avec méchanceté tandis qu'il haussa ses sourcils avant de reprendre. **Il aurait pensé quoi de ta petite performance pendant notre combat ? S'il avait entendu la façon dont tu l'as défendu, il aurait certainement bien rit.**

— **Tu devrais la fermer, Braun,** fulmina-t-elle en le fixant d'un air menaçant malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

— **C'est triste qu'il ne le sache jamais. C'est vrai après tout, toi qui clamait que tu détestais ce nain stupide, tu es à présent en train pour le protéger à l'instar de ton frangin décérébré. C'était assez drôle à voir.** **Mais tu as raison, arrêtons de parler.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et se permit de la contempler une nouvelle fois avant de dire d'une voix grave :

— **Tu as le droit de prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'on commence si tu veux.**

Interloquée, Mikasa fronça ses sourcils avant de voir les deux immenses mains se Reiner se plaquer sur son visage. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle tandis que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

Instinctivement, elle agrippa les mains de l'homme et elle y enfonça ses ongles. Mais cela ne le fit pas reculer. Au contraire, il appuya davantage en laissant grandir le sourire malsain qui barrait ses lèvres.

— **Continue de me regarder Ackerman** , ordonna Reiner tandis qu'il raffermit sa prise sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre de toutes ses forces. Elle gesticulait dans son lit sous les bips affolés de la machine. Ses yeux étaient exorbités tandis que ses mains blanchissaient sous l'effort. Elle devait le repousser pour respirer à nouveau correctement mais, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait et la douleur de son dernier combat ne l'aidait en rien.

— **Regarde-moi, Ackerman,** siffla avec sadisme Reiner alors que son sourire ressemblait cette fois-ci davantage à une grimace. **Je veux te voir basculer dans l'autre monde, alors regarde moi dans les yeux.**

Il continuait d'appuyer en savourant les gémissements de panique de Mikasa. Elle sentait que sa force diminuait de plus en plus tandis que ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer.

L'air n'oxygénait plus son cerveau et la boule dans sa gorge qui grossissait lui donnait l'impression qu'un énorme bouchon bloquait l'air dans ses poumons.

Elle sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites malgré elle alors que son corps convulsait. Ses muscles si tendue juste avant relâchait la pression peu à peu alors que la sensation des mains de son ennemi paraissaient moins présente sur son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand la voix lointaine de Reiner déclara avec froideur :

— **Et maintenant... tu meurs...**

La brune relâcha sa prise sur l'homme et ses mains coulèrent Mollement sur ses bras pour s'écraser autour de son corps qui devenait peu à peu inerte.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit violent qui fut émit à la porte, ni même les bavardages affolés qui résonnaient de l'autre côté. Elle peinait à entendre ses propres gémissement qui se réduisaient considérablement alors qu'elle sentit son esprit quitter son corps peu à peu.

Un fracas immense lui parvient tout de même alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

— **MIKASA !**

C'était la voix d'Armin qui était avait agrippé Reiner par le col de sa veste de bataillon. Ce dernier serra sa mâchoire tout en se débarrassant de son assaillant d'un geste brusque comme l'avait fait précédemment Eren. Le soldat aux immenses yeux bleus s'écrasa contre un des murs de l'infirmerie. Les mains de Braun avait relâché sa prise sur la jeune femme et cette dernière en profita pour reprendre une grande respiration.

Remplissant un maximum ses poumons alors que ces derniers la brûlaient. Il était insupportable pour elle de laisser sa poitrine se gonfler et se vider de son air. Ses côtes lui rappelaient en une douleur fugace combien Eren les avaient maltraité. S'agrippant à la couverture de son lit, Mikasa roula légèrement sur son flanc pour voir son meilleur ami blond adossé contre le mur.

— **Armin !** s'écria la soldate en toussant comme une dératée avant de croiser le regard furieux de Reiner.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait morte sur le coup.

— **J'en ai pas fini avec toi,** tonna-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la plaquer violemment sur le matelas du lit. **Reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêtés.**

Mikasa tenta de s'échapper de la prise de l'homme, mais il avait beaucoup plus d'énergies qu'elle. Ses jambes frappèrent furieusement le matelas alors qu'elle gesticulait comme un vers sous la prise solide de Reiner. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient injectés de sang et sa mâchoire était crispée au point que ses dents menaçaient de transpercer cette dernière.

La soldate cru mourir lorsqu'elle sentit les deux mains se Reiner encercler son cou délicat pour l'enserrer en un étau de chaire.

— **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!**

Le coeur de Mikasa fit un bond quand la voix du Major résonna à ses oreilles. Elle crut recevoir comme un électrochoc et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le regard de Reiner se transforma en une demie-seconde.

 _Armin avait réussi. Bon sang, il avait véritablement réussi,_ songea-t-elle avec émotion alors que les main de Reiner quittèrent vivement sa gorge.

Elle reprit prestement sa respiration tandis que les soldats écartèrent Reiner. Elle sentait son cœur cogner trop vite dans sa poitrine alors que son visage était aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

Sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa à une vitesse folle sous le regard méprisant de Reiner. Ce dernier, encerclé de membres de l'escouade tenta de se débattre mais, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

Avalant une grande quantité d'air, Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de tousser violemment à nouveau. Ses poumons la brûlaient encore. Son pouls pulsait à toute vitesse sous sa peau alors qu'elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Elle remarqua la présence des soldats et plus particulièrement d'Hanji, de Mike, d'Erwin et de Livaï.

— **Mikasa est-ce que tout vas bien ?** l'interrogea Hanji qui se précipita dans sa direction pour l'inspecter attentivement du regard.

— **Il était en train de m'étouffer** , asséna difficilement la jeune femme sous le regard médusé du Major.

— **C'est faux !** grogna Reiner en vain alors que le Major lui lançait un regard courroucé. **Je voulais juste l'aider à se redresser. Je lui-même apporté du thé !**

— **Tu voulais boire un dernier coup avant de me buter,** répliqua-t-elle en toussant à nouveau.

— **Tout le monde sait que tu es une dégénérée !** s'exclama Reiner alors qu'il coula son regard en direction du Major. **Vous l'avez vu vous, monsieur. Et le Capitaine Hanji aussi.**

Cette dernière allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par le Caporal-chef qui se dirigea à grandes enjambés jusqu'à Braun.

D'un geste raide, il enveloppa la gorge du soldat et la serra de toutes ces forces. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du garçon qui rougissaient à vu d'œil, ne détournant pas son regard de celui du Caporal.

Tandis qu'Hanji tenait ses épaules pour la rassurer, Mikasa ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de son supérieur si petit qui tenait à lui seul Reiner dans son contrôle avec juste une main.

 _Je compte_ , songea-t-elle en voyant l'air faussement calme qui s'était installé sur le visage de Livaï.

Il n'avait pas menti et il montrait qu'elle importante en prenant son parti à cet instant précis. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sentiment étrange fleurit à l'intérieur d'elle.

Cela la fit rougir d'embarra alors qu'elle murmurait faiblement le prénom de son son supérieur, le visage en feu. Le Major avait vu ça et ne pu réprimer un sourire intérieur en songeant qu'il devrait en parler avec Hanji le plus rapidement possible.

En attendant, il devait s'occuper du soldat qui menaçait de mourir étranglé sous la main de son ami. Il pouvait voir la main du brun trembler de colère alors que ses yeux menaçant étaient plantés dans ceux du Braun qui lâchait des petits couinements plaintif.

Le Major lâcha un soupire ennuyé tandis qu'Armin revenait peu à peu à lui. Hanji hoqueta de surprise et quitta Mikasa pour fondre sur la recrue au sol. Elle lui murmura quelque chose qu'Ackerman n'entendit. Seule la voit calme et autoritaire d'Erwin parvient à ses oreilles.

— **Livaï ça suffit.**

Le Caporal n'abdiqua pas immédiatement et patienta quelque secondes avant de relâcher sa prise sur le cadet. Ce dernier toussa à l'instar de Mikasa tandis que les soldats le tenait toujours fermement. Il plissa ses yeux vivement avant de croasser d'une voix éraillée :

— **Comment vous pouvez croire cette fille ?**

— **Quand je suis arrivée tu avais tes mains sur son nez et sa bouche,** articula péniblement Armin tandis que la scientifique l'aidait à rester droit.

Reiner lâcha un petit rire sans joie qui était emplit de dédain avant de dire d'une voix méprisante.

— **Tu n'as aucune preuve.**

— **Eh bien... Eh bien si,** déclara une petite voix familière aux oreilles de Reiner avant de voir Sasha sortir du dessous du lit de Mikasa.

Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés sauf Mikasa et Armin. Doucement, la mangeuse de patate se redressa sur ses deux pieds en foudroyant Braun du regard tandis qu'elle leva son menton avec fierté.

Livaï observa le visage effaré du blond qui avait agressé Mikasa et il sentit à son tour cette même sensation dans sa poitrine. Cette femme était encore plus intelligente et suicidaire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour prouver la culpabilité de Braun.

Il sentit son coeur louper un battement alors qu'il songea que cela aurait pu aussi bien échouer sans mal. Elle était folle. Aussi folle que lui quand il plongeait à corps perdu dans un combat. Il glissa un regard vers sa main qui avait agrippé la gorge du soldat et il fronça ses sourcils.

Attaquer ce type avait été si naturel. Toutes les fibres de son corps lui avait hurler de le neutralisé pour qu'il ne s'approche plus d'Ackerman. Il la serra en un poing solide alors qu'il su que cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à la protéger.

Une vague de satisfaction naquit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se promit de ne plus lâcher cette femme d'une semelle. Il releva son visage vers celui du soldat et le vit bredouiller des paroles inaudible tandis que l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

— **M-Mais-**

— **J'ai tous tes aveux, ici,** déclara-t-elle en agitant un boitier avant d'appuyez sur un bouton pour jouer la bande sonore.

Tous purent entendre la voix de Reiner s'en échapper et avouer ses méfaits. A chaque mot, le visage du soldat titan se déforma de colère et d'amertume tandis que son regard coula en direction de Mikasa qui affichait un air triomphant. Les yeux de Braun se plantèrent dans ceux de la soldate et un sifflement furieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— **Sale garce,** grogna Reiner en se débattant de toutes ses forces tandis que les soldats s'efforçaient de le maintenir. **Espèce de sale garce !**

— **J'avais entendu la première fois** , se moqua Mikasa alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur en s'allongeant **. Mais je préfère être une garce qu'un titan.**

— **Je vais te buter putain !**

— **Ça suffit ! Emmenez-le et veillez à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer,** ordonna Erwin en faisant un signe de la tête à ses hommes qui ne perdirent pas une seconde pour obéir.

Les hurlements de Reiner résonnaient dans le couloir tandis que le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie. Le meilleur ami de Mikasa se redressa avec l'aide d'Hanji. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de se diriger vers la brune qui était lamentablement assise sur son lit.

— **Cadet Braus,** intime le Major faisant sursauter la mangeuse de patate.

Sasha s'empressa de pivoter vers son supérieur et d'effectuer le salut de l'Humanité.

— **J'aimerai avoir la bande.**

 **— Bien sûr, monsieur,** chantonna Sasha en tendant son précieux outil tandis que la Major la remercia d'un signe de tête.

— **Je compte sur vous et sur le cadet Arlelt pour faire en sorte qu'Ackerman puisse passer le reste de la soirée et de la nuit en bonne compagnie. Vous êtes relevés de vos tâches pour demain. Je vous attendrai tout les deux dans mon bureau pour des explications.**

Armin et Sasha se tendirent légèrement, mais ils hochèrent en même temps de la tête tandis que le Major leur offrit un bref sourire avant de tourner son regard vers le Caporal qui fixait Ackerman intensément.

Le Major sentit qu'il allait également sous peu devoir discuter avec son ami de tout ça. Mais il savait également que Livaï était quelqu'un qui refusait de se livrer aisément comme pouvait le faire Petra ou encore la scientifique. Il poussa un bref soupire avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de dire de sa voix posée :

— **Livaï, Hanji allons-y. Nous avons à faire.**

Mikasa fixa son supérieur avant de couler un regard vers le brun qui semblait légèrement hésiter. Il lui jeta une œillade étrange qui la fit frissonner avant de laisser un de ses "tch" faire claquer sa langue contre son palais quand il se décida de suivre son ami blond, suivit d'Hanji. Cette dernière adressa un regard à Armin qui lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien, avant d'offrir un clin d'œil à Mikasa qui détourna aussi vite son regard.

Quand les chefs d'escouades disparurent, les trois soldats lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement. Arlelt passa une main épuisée sur son visage tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit de son amie. Il était à bout de nerf et il était heureux que toute cette histoire soit terminé. Il avait eu si peur d'arriver trop tard.

Son cœur avait palpité dans sa poitrine en songeant qu'il avait été obligé de défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie. Ses prunelles coulaient en direction de la chaise qui l'avait empêcher d'entrer avant de tourner son regard vers la soldate qu'on surnommait le "miracle de l'Humanité." Elle était toujours aussi pâle, mais cela semblait aller tout de même mieux que lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous la carcasse de Reiner.

— **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** l'interrogea Armin.

— **Ouais... Je... J'ai besoin d'une minute.**

— **Tu es dingue tu le sais ?** répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit six fois quand j'ai exposé le plan.

Il lâcha un soupire alors qu'il la vit grimacer en peinant à déglutir. Il sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle porta instinctivement une main à sa gorge dont l'intérieur s'apparentait à du papier de verre. Il jeta un regard à la recherche d'un quelconque breuvage, mais il ne trouva que le thé de Reiner. Il se refusa à lui proposa ça et se contenta de lui demander :

— **Tu veux de l'eau ?**

— **Ça ira Armin.**

— **Sasha reste avec elle, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps,** déclara-t-il avec de quitter la pièce à toute jambes sans prêter attention de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le courage de le rappeler. L'échine courbée, Mikasa sentait la brûlure dans ses poumons disparaître légèrement, mais les mains de Reiner semblait imprimées sur ses lèvres. Elle les pinça automatiquement pour faire disparaître la sensation de ces dernières.

— **Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si long,** avoua Sasha comme piètre excuse tandis que Mikasa balaya ses propos du revers de la main.

Elle peina à déglutir tant la douleur provoqué par Reiner était présente.

— **Le plan a fonctionné. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

— **Tu sais que tu es complètement dingue,** souligna Sasha en agrippant les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur le haut de son crâne.

— **Ça à fonctionner, c'est ça qui est important.**

— **C'était si dur de ne rien faire alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de te tuer,** croassa patate girl.

— **Tu me devais bien ça,** répliqua Mikasa en arquant légèrement son dos, plaquant ses épaules sur le maigre matelas.

— **Ce n'est pas drôle.**

— **Je n'ai jamais dis ça.**

— **Tu aurais pu mourir.**

— **Pitié, Armin m'a déjà fait la morale. Mange une pomme de terre, tout ira mieux et laisse-moi savourer le silence.**

— **Sache que si j'ai accepté, c'est parce que tu es mon amie.**

Mikasa laissa son regard couler en direction de la mangeuse de patate alors que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle trouva l'expression accablée et soucieux de la jeune femme insupportable. La soldate qui valait cent hommes n'avait jamais assisté à un pareil spectacle sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— **Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.**

Mikasa ne pu s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil devant la voix presque enfantin de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça et encore moins dire de telles choses.

— **Je ne mourrai pas, Sasha. Je ne faisais que jouer le jeu.**

— **Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, pas vrai ?** croassa-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Mikasa la dévisageait. **Même toi tu ne peux pas promettre ce genre de chose.**

— **Sasha-**

La soldate eut à peine le temps de dire le prénom de sa colocataire que cette dernière se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça en ignorant le hoquet de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Les mains de Braus s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de la brune qui resta immobile, abasourdie par le geste de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa tête inclinée en arrière. Mikasa pouvait entendre le cœur de son amie cogner contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle fut secouée par de petits spasmes.

— **Non, je ne peux pas le promettre,** avoua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en levant péniblement une main réconfortante pour la placée à l'arrière du crâne de Sasha.

Elle l'entendit renifler dans son cou et pousser un nouveau soupire lourd. Celui-ci n'était pas difficile à extirper de sa gorge. Il était juste un signe d'apaisement. La respiration de Sasha avait ralentit tandis que Mikasa enlisa lentement ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de la soldate.

Ses gestes étaient doux et à peine perceptible mais, la mangeuse de patate fut surprise d'avoir le droit à un tel privilège. Elle savait que Mikasa n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile et qu'elle n'acceptait que très rarement le contact physique en dehors des combats au corps à corps.

— **Mais je peux au moins faire l'effort de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive pas.**

Sasha serra un peu plus sa prise sur son amie qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur, avant de la relâcher presque instantanément.

— **Est-ce que tu fais la même chose avec Connie ?**

— **Tu... Tu fais de l'humour ?** s'étonna Sasha en papillonnant des yeux alors que les rougeurs s'étendaient sur son visage. **Mon Dieu si c'est le cas, il faut que je cour demander à Hanji de te fournir de l'oxygène.**

— **Je vais bien,** déclara Mikasa en se dandinant légèrement sur son lit. **Maintenant que tous les aveux de Reiner sont immortalisés, je peux dormir avec l'esprit en paix.**

Du moins, avec moins d'angoisse. Mikasa poussa un soupire raide alors que son crâne savourait le moelleux de son oreiller. Elle fixa le plafond en inspirant à plein poumon, faisant vibré ses petites narines.

Qu'il était agréable de pouvoir respirer sans entrave, de toutes ses forces. Elle laissa le coin droit de sa bouche se redresser alors qu'un sentiment de satisfaction envahissait sa poitrine. Son instinct lui avait donné raison et elle avait gagné.

— **Faut dire qu'il n'est pas le seul à en avoir fait** , asséna patate girl en haussant ses sourcils.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda Mikasa d'une voix agacée alors que son amie gigotait sur place.

— **Rien... C'est... C'est juste que...**

— **Que quoi ?**

— **Eh bien, lorsque tu étais en train de faire avouer Reiner, vous avez parlé du Caporal.**

 _Oh non, non, non, non, non..._

— **Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien,** fit Mikasa dans une tentative maladroite de s'en sortir alors qu'une sueur froide la dévasta.

— **Il te plait ?**

— **Qu-Quoi ? Non ! Non,** dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

Elle s'enfonça vivement dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de fusionner avec et de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

— **Tu es certaine ? Tu avais l'air chamboulé lorsque Reiner a abordé le sujet.**

— **Je...**

Seigneur la bande ! Elle sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Si le Major écoutait toute la bande, chose qu'il ferait certainement, il imaginerait des choses.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Bien sûr qu'il lirait toute la bande et certainement avec les chefs d'escouades. Et Livaï était chef d'escouade.

Elle voulait mourir sur le champ. Mikasa sentit comme un courant d'air froid la traverser alors que la honte s'abattait sur elle.

— **Mikasa ?** L'appela Sasha d'une voix inquiète tandis que son amie fixait un point invisible droit devant elle. **Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle...**

— **Non. Ça ne va pas du tout, Sasha**.

C'était décidé, Mikasa Ackerman voulait mourir.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 _ **Aller tous en cœur ! si toi aussi tu veux buter Reiner tape dans tes mains ! *clap clap*.**_

 _ **Bon peut-être que certains d'entre vous aurons la ref, mais la confrontation Reiner / Mikasa est inspirée d'une scène dans Sherlock. Parce que pour moi cette série c'est que du love.**_

 _ **Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Et je vous dis au week end prochain pour la suite ! Et encore une fois désolé pour ces longs pavés XD.**_


	15. 15 - Crever l'abcès

NOTE AUTEURE :

 _Je suis tellement heureuse de tous les retours que j'ai eu sur le précédent chapitre c'est vraiment top et je suis heureuse de voir que cela vous plaise autant ! Bon je vous cache pas qu'on arrive vers la presque fin normalement, si je ne pars pas dans un autre truc qui_ _prolongeait_ _l'histoire_ _. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira jusqu'au bout._

 _Merci Acchlys pour la review 3. C'est toujours encourageant ! :)_

 _Je ne me rends toujours pas compte qu'on est au chapitre 15... Ça va tellement vite._

CHAPITRE 15

 _ **Crever l'abcès**_

Livaï se tenait en retrait comme à son habitude, appuyé contre un mur tandis qu'Hanji et Mike occupaient les sièges qui faisaient face au bureau d'Erwin. Ce dernier avait rassemblé ses mains en prière devant son visage tandis que tous fixaient le petit appareil enregistreur que leur avait confié Sasha.

 **— Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire,** marmonna Mike dans un reniflement en brisant le silence. **Qui aurait pu croire qu'un de ses mômes puissent être un de ces monstres.**

 **— Surtout qu'il a réussit à passer tout les tests sans jamais se faire remarquer** , déclara Hanji déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à voir cette facette du soldat qui l'intéressait tant.

 **— Je pense qu'une fois que nous aurons écoutez la bande son, nous pourrons définir un avenir pour ce garçon,** déclara Erwin avec sa sagesse habituelle.

 **— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de chercher bien loin,** répliqua Livaï d'une voix implacable qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. **Avec ce que nous avons vu, cela mériterait une exécution sans aucune forme de procès.**

 **— Livaï,** murmura Hanji avec un léger choc dans la voix tandis que le Major resta aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

 **— Agir sous le coup de la colère n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis cela sera illogique au vu de notre façon de procéder avec Jäger qui lui aussi est un titan.**

À l'évocation du prénom du soldat, Livaï sentit la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce sale môme qui avait mit la vie de sa demi-sœur en danger à cause de son tempérament incontrôlable.

 **— Même si je peine à le reconnaître, ce morveux à au moins la bonne idée de servir une bonne cause. Même s'il est complètement stupide.**

Son regard était planté dans celui d'Erwin tandis que sa mâchoire se comprima violemment.

 **— Nous ne pouvons pas agir de cette façon Livaï. Des comptes nous serons demandé et il n'a pas du agir seul.**

 **— Il a faillit buter un de nos meilleurs soldats. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir de plus ?** grogna le Caporal d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Il peinait à retenir le venin qu'il mourait de cracher au visage de son supérieur. Il était inconcevable pour le brun de laisser Braun s'en sortir de cette façon après ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le Caporal en profita pour crisper ses poignes avec violence tandis que le regard d'Erwin se fit plus intrigué et qu'un de ses sourcils s'arqua.

 **— Est-ce que ce sont tes sentiments qui parle ou es-tu totalement objectif ?**

 **— Tch, cesse de dire des conneries.**

 **— C'est juste qu'il est difficile de faire la différence ces derniers temps,** asséna Erwin d'une voix pleine de sous entendues. **Bien que tu sembles être touché personnellement dans toute cette histoire, tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le pas sur ton jugement.**

Il eut un long silence qui fit frémir Hanji et Mike qui se contentèrent de zieuter leur Major ainsi que le brun de façon alternative. Ils savaient que la conversation prenait une tournure inattendue et que Livaï n'appréciait pas ça. Hanji sentit une vague de satisfaction la dévaster quand elle vit le regard Shorty devient plus orageux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il avait beau raconter ce qu'il voulait, la scientifique savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il était plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il avait agit de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Mikasa gisant sur le sol du réfectoire.

Il tenait à elle et il commençait peu à peu à sentir son contrôle sur lui-même le quitter et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand elle le vit une nouvelle fois jeter un regard noir à Erwin en déclarant :

 **— Ackerman fait partie du bataillon et je déteste les pertes inutiles.**

Le Major n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait Livaï depuis longtemps à présent et il arrivait aisément à voir lorsque ce dernier mentait ou ne donnait pas les réelles motivations de ses paroles et de ses actes. Son Caporal était malgré se que ce dernier pouvait croire, une véritable machine à émotions.

 **— C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'exécuterons pas le cadet Braun sans avoir prit le temps d'écouter cet enregistrement et d'avoir balayer toutes les options qui s'offraient à nous,** conclua le Major d'une voix autoritaire et sans appel.

Il défia son Caporal du regard en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison et que même avec toute la mauvaise foi dont-il pouvait faire preuve, le brun n'avait rien à lui rétorquer.

C'est en pinçant les lèvres et en détournant son regard furieux, que Livaï rendit les armes. Il se moquait de ce qu'Erwin pouvait bien lui dire. En s'attaquant à la soldate, Braun avait signé son arrêt de mort et Livaï mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne puisse pas réitérer l'expérience.

À présent, certain de pouvoir poursuivre, Erwin redirigea son regard vers les deux autres soldats. Ses prunelles laissaient transparaître cette lueur si sérieuse qui avertissait à ses interlocuteurs qu'il ne voulait pas rire.

 **—** **Tout ce qui va être dit et entendu à présent, doit rester entre nous quatre. Est-ce clair ?**

Tous hochèrent de la tête d'un seul homme alors que le blond coula un regard vers son Caporal qui continuait de bouder dans son coin. Il l'appela brièvement et le brun fit un geste rude de la tête en guise de réponse sans regarder son ami.

Erwin lâcha un bref soupire avant de se pencher vers le petit boitier que Sasha lui avait remis. Il appuya d'un geste bref sur le bouton alors qu'Hanji avait déjà retenu son souffle, impatiente de connaître le contenu de la petite machine.

La bande commença à se jouer et Livaï releva immédiatement sa tête à l'entente de la voix de Mikasa. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis qu'il songeait à la façon dont elle avait mis sa vie en péril. Encore une fois.

 _Elle côtoie trop Jäger pour être aussi suicidaire_ , songea-t-il avec colère.

Il serra davantage ses poings alors qu'il imaginait l'horreur qu'elle avait dû traverser pour avoir cette fichue cassette. Elle avait fait ça sans avoir la certitude que son plan ridicule puisse fonctionner.

Mais il avait fonctionné. Fronçant les sourcils, le Caporal songea qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide aux deux soldats les moins efficaces du bataillon. Bien que Braus soit une excellente archère, elle n'aurait pas su se défendre au corps à corps face à Braun et Arlelt avait fini par s'écraser contre un des murs de l'infirmerie.

Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, Livaï savait qu'elle avait prévu toutes ces choses ainsi que l'éventualité de ne pas se sortir de cette confrontation. Elle serait morte pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Elle était définitivement trop obstinée et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.

Il avait été avec elle juste avant que tout ceci se passe. S'il était resté davantage, elle n'aurait pas eu à se faire agresser et encore moins à passer à deux doigts de la mort. Elle lui aurait peut-être même parlé de tout ça. Mais il avait préféré fuir parce qu'il avait senti que leur conversation avait basculé dans un domaine qui le terrorisait : ses sentiments.

La gorge nouée, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière durant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur place habituelle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle comptait et qu'il croyait en elle et il avait été sincère. Elle comptait et pas seulement comme soldate, mais comme personne. Il acceptait peu à peu de la voir comme une femme. Comme _la_ femme.

Cette pensée le déstabilisait autant qu'elle lui réchauffait la poitrine. Il mourait d'envie de quitter cette pièce et de faire à nouveau un tour en direction de l'infirmerie pour la retrouver. Il voulait voir si elle avait repris ses esprits et si elle se sentait à nouveau bien.

Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle était Mikasa Ackerman et il savait que tant qu'elle pouvait encore respirer, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Un sentiment de fierté embrasa son être tandis qu'un des coins de sa bouche se souleva faiblement. Il pouvait se permettre d'afficher un maigre sourire car chaque personne dans la pièce avait les yeux rivés sur le boitier noir.

Livaï jeta un regard à la porte du bureau du Major et voulu la franchir pour aller la rejoindre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et sa présence n'était obligatoire. Son devoir était auprès de ses soldats et Mikasa était l'un d'entre eux. Il ne ferait que son travail.

Pourtant, l'idée de sortir de cette pièce sans avoir entendu ce que Braun et Ackerman s'étaient dit le dérangeait fortement. Si elle avait risqué sa vie de cette façon c'est que cet enregistrement était précieux à ses yeux et donc par logique aux siens. Il poussa un bref soupire et fut sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Reiner dire :

 **« — _Mais avant qu'on en finisse avec toute cette merde, j'ai une petite question à te poser._ _Entre nous. C'était vrai, cette histoire avec le Caporal ? »_**

Il eut un silence et tous les chefs d'escouades se retournèrent vers le concerné. Les bras de Livaï tombèrent le long de ses flancs tandis qu'il avait écarquillé ses yeux. Erwin haussait ses sourcils d'incompréhensions, Mike restait impassible tandis Hanji laissait sa bouche former un « o » parfait. Livaï sentit une pointe de curiosité transpercer sa poitrine alors que son cœur loupait un battement.

 _Entre nous ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette merde ?_

Un silence se fit entendre et il crut que la bande avait cessé d'enregistrer, mais la voix ricaneuse de lui indiqua le contraire.

 ** _«_ — _Eh ben dis donc, Ackerman. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi..._**

 **— _La ferme,_ _Il n'y a rien de vrai dans ta merde. »_**

 _Rien de vrai dans quoi, bordel ?!_ S'interrogea silencieusement Livaï en fixant comme un fou le petit appareil d'où provenait les voix des deux soldats.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'autant de choses aient pu se passer dans son dos sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Apparemment il était mêlé dans cette histoire sans même le savoir et le ton qu'avait employé Ackerman lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait absolument pas apprécié que Reiner l'inclus dans leur échange tendu. Le Caporal eut l'impression soudaine qu'un nœud solide venait de prendre place dans sa gorge alors que la voix de Braun brisa le silence :

 ** _«_ — _Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu avais peur de ce que tes petits copains auraient pensés. C'est vrai, qu'a dit Eren en apprenant que sa frangine se tape son supérieur ? »_**

Livaï se figea en sentant son cœur tomber dans son estomac et ses camarades se tourner à nouveau vers lui d'un seul homme.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était cette putain d'histoire ?_ s'interrogea-t-il alors que le bout de ses oreilles se mit à rougir.

Lui et Ackerman ? Seigneur d'où cette merde sortait ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher trembler légèrement alors que des images se formaient dans son esprit. Il aurait été seul, il aurait laissé un rire sans joie s'échapper de ses lèvres, non pas par moquerie, mais tout simplement parce que cela était impossible. Elle le détestait depuis le jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Elle le voyait comme un nabot stupide et brutal qui toisait tout le monde avec un regard méprisant. Comment cet idiot de Braun pouvait bien penser qu'elle soit un tant soit peu intéressé par lui ? Cette idée fit serrer le cœur de Livaï qui refusa de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Il avait déjà montré trop de choses sur ce qu'il ressentait et il ne voulait pas faire la bêtise d'en afficher davantage.

Hanji fut sur le point de dire quelque chose alors qu'elle trépignait de joie sur sa chaise en affichant un sourire qui grimpait jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais la voix de Mikasa la coupa :

 ** _«_ — _Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux_ _, répéta-t-elle._ _Annie lui a déjà raconté ça et je lui ai dit la vérité. Mais je me moque bien de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Alors laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »_**

Un nouveau silence s'imposa et il parut si long pour Livaï. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était loin d'apprécier la tournure de la conversation alors qu'il imaginait Mikasa assise, seule face à Braun.

Il était aisé d'imaginer pour le Caporal, la soldate en train d'agripper ses draps à l'aide de ses doigts fins en comprimant rageusement sa mâchoire. Il aurait voulu être là. Il aurait voulu se tenir prêt à intervenir avant que cette merde pose ses mains immondes sur elle.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle le détestait encore ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus et ébranler l'air impassible qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher à la phase du monde. Pourtant, il sentit son cœur rater un battement quand la voix enregistré de Reiner déclara avec moquerie :

 ** _«_ — _C'est si mignon. Ackerman qui craque pour son supérieur_ _._ _T'es pitoyable._**

 **— _Ferme là, titan,_ _cracha-t-elle avec irritation. »_**

Le visage du Caporal était en feu et son cœur avait cesser de battre à l'instar de son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas nié les propos du soldat. Elle avait fait la même chose que lui lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait d'un sujet un peu trop délicat ou gênant pour être traité. Il l'envoyait paitre.

 _Putain ! Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle..._

Non, non, il était certain que non. Il secoua légèrement sa tête en préférant ignorer cette pensée stupide qui lui traversa la tête. Elle n'était pas comme ça, et elle ne pensait pas à lui de cette façon. Il n'y avait que ce sale gosse de Jäger qui avait le droit à ça. Pas lui.

Il serra davantage la mâchoire au point que ses dents soient sur le point de transpercer cette dernière. Il n'avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Il ne voulait pas nourrir quelque chose d'impossible. Malgré qu'il se martelait l'esprit avec ses pensées, il sentit tout autour de lui s'écrouler lorsqu'il entendit le soldat reprendre :

 ** _«_ — _Oh attends, il ne le sait même pas je paris,_ _ricana Reiner avec méchanceté._ _Il aurait pensé quoi de ta petite performance pendant notre combat ? S'il avait entendu la façon dont tu l'as défendu, il aurait certainement bien rit. »_**

Elle l'avait défendu ? Les mots du cadet titan résonnaient dans le crâne de Livaï alors qu'il fut à présent impossible pour lui de paraître détacher de tout ça. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient trop écarquillés pour paraître las. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il avait été défendu par Ackerman.

 _Par Ac-ker-man._

Par la même femme horripilante qui l'avait comparé à un gamin et qui s'était moquée à de très nombres reprises de sa taille qu'elle jugeait si petite.

Il pinça ses lèvres non pas de colère, mais de perplexité tandis que son regard fixait le sol du bureau d'Erwin. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Elle avait risqué sa vie de façon aussi stupide pour lui alors qu'elle criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle le détestait.

Pourtant elle l'avait défendu. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Cela raisonna dans son esprit à maintes reprises alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir tout ce qu'il entendait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule question à laquelle il voulait une réponse :

 _Pourquoi Ackerman ?_

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il songeait qu'Hanji avait eu raison. Mikasa avait mis leurs différents de côtés pour prendre sa défense alors que lui s'était contenté de rester dans son bureau. Il n'a fait que ruminer sans cesse en la psalmodiant de tous les maux. Il avait honte et il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise.

 ** _«_ — _Tu devrais la fermer, Braun,_ _fulmina-t-elle._**

 **— _C'est triste qu'il ne le sache jamais. C'est vrai après tout, toi qui clamait que tu détestais ce nain stupide, tu es à présent en train d'être sur le point te faire tuer pour le protéger à l'instar de ton frangin décérébré. C'était assez drôle à voir. Mais tu as raison, arrêtons de parler. »_**

Erwin coupa l'enregistrement tandis qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Tous tentèrent de gérer les informations qu'ils avaient entendues alors que le Major se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il continuait de fixer le petit appareil de Sasha alors que ses mains se rassemblaient en prière sous son visage.

Elle n'en avait parlé personne à cause de lui ? Comment avait-elle put être stupide à ce point ? Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage alors que la voix d'Erwin brisa le silence pesant :

 **— Je crois que ce sont des aveux plus que sincère,** soupira-t-il en sachant combien cela allait lui demander de temps de mettre toute cette histoire au clair.

 **— On est dans une sacrée merde,** déclara Mike d'une voix aussi inquiète que celle de son supérieur tandis qu'Erwin fit un bref mouvement de tête. **Si ça remonte à la cours, on est certain d'avoir de gros problèmes.**

 **— En effet. Mais je peux garder cela sous silence encore quelques temps. Cela nous permettre de réfléchir à la meilleure solution à adopter dans ce cas.**

Hanji jeta des regards à ses compagnons avant de se redresser vivement pour se tenir droite. Elle remarqua combien leurs mines étaient sombres et elle pouvait très bien comprendre cela. Pourtant, la scientifique n'avait retenu qu'une seule et unique chose qui faisait palpiter d'excitation son cœur.

Elle mordit joyeusement sa lèvre inférieure alors que des gloussements incontrôlable s'échappaient de sa gorge.

De son majeur, elle releva ses lunettes qui avaient glissés sur son nez tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

 **— Oh, il faut voir le bon côté des chose,** fit Hanji.

Les hommes de l'escouade se tournèrent vers elle avec la mine curieuse. Tous savaient que lorsque la scientifique employait ce ton, il était toujours question d'une chose farfelue.

 **— Lequel est-ce ?** l'interrogea le Major tandis que le visage de l'amoureuse des titans s'illumina en un éclair.

 **— Shorty a enfin trouvé une femme !** s'exclama avec joie la scientifique qui bondissait sur place tout en désignant le Caporal de son index.

 **— Qu-Qu-La ferme, lunette de merde !** éructa-t-il en sentant son visage rougir furieusement tandis qu'Hanji se mit à frapper comme une furie dans ses mains avant de les rassembler près d'une de ses joues.

 **— Oh je suis certaine que Mikasa fera une excellente compagne pour Shorty !**

 **— Mais bon sang vas-tu la fermer !** lâcha-t-il en faisant une petite impulsion à l'aide de son pied pour s'écarter du mur et faire face à la folle furieuse qui lui servait d'amie.

Il savait qu'elle était intarissable d'inepties lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler de Mikasa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir toucher par ses propos. Il était suffisamment perturbé par la jeune femme, il n'avait pas besoin qu'Hanji se met à le taquiner ouvertement sur le sujet.

Livaï agrippa le col de la chemise de la femme et la tira vers lui pour planter son regard menaçant dans le sien. Il pinça ses lèvres avec mépris, cherchant dans le regard de la scientifique un signe qu'elle était effrayée, mais son air psychopathe ne la quitta pas. Il se sentit légèrement tiqué quand elle déclara avec satisfaction :

 **— Tu réagis comme ça parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Livaï se sentit déstabilisé alors que les prunelles de Mike et d'Erwin étaient plantées sur lui. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, surtout lorsque cela le mettait dans une situation à risque comme celle-ci. Il ne voulait encore une fois pas épiloguer sur ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne.

Il serra sa prise sur le col de la scientifique alors que l'envie de lui asséner un coup dans le visage le titillait de plus en plus. Il fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour y résister.

 **— Je réagis comme ça parce que tu dis trop de conneries, putain !**

 **— Shorty tu es si dense,** siffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. **Bouge tes fesses une bonne fois pour toute.**

 **— Ferme-là !**

 **— Ça suffit Livaï,** tonna Erwin d'un ton sans appel.

 **— Oh, papa va se fâcher,** gloussa Hanji avant de s'arrêter subitement en croisant le regard transperçant du blond qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau.

 **— Vous pouvez y aller, sauf toi Livaï. Je dois te parler.**

Mike et Hanji se dirigèrent vers la porte, passant devant le Caporal-chef qui sentait venir l'interrogatoire à plein nez. Zacharias lui offrit un hochement de tête compatissant avant de partir tandis que la scientifique lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de s'arrêter pour lui chuchoter :

 **— On aura à parler toi et moi !**

 **— Tch, de quoi ?**

 **— Oh tu le sais parfaitement, bourreau des cœur,** ricana-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie pour refermer la porte derrière elle.

Quand les deux chefs d'escouades avaient disparus, le Caporal eut l'impression d'être passé au crible par le blond qui se tenait droit comme un piquet juste derrière son bureau sombre.

Mal à l'aise, le brun croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se donner contenance alors que ses lèvres se pincèrent furieusement entre elles. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : sortir de cet endroit et retourner voir l'état dans lequel état Ackerman.

 **— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Livaï ?**

La voix d'Erwin était calme, mais le Caporal-chef savait combien cela n'était qu'une façade. Le Major était un homme de contrôle et de stratégie. Il savait manier les mots et les conversations. Il ne faisait et ne disait jamais rien au hasard.

Erwin Smith n'était pas un homme qui laissait sa chance à la coïncidence. Il ne savait que trop qu'en faisant ça, les choses ne pouvaient qu'être désastreuses au final. Encore bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu, Livaï se contenta d'articuler avec lenteur :

 **— J'en sais rien.**

 **— Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.**

 **— Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien,** siffla-t-il avec fermeté.

Erwin poussa un soupire tandis qu'il se redressait pour observer son Caporal-chef.

 **— Alors tu pourras peut-être me dire pourquoi tu as donné un entraînement spécial à Ackerman ?**

Il se tendit rapidement en espérant soudain que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, mais il balaya cette idée de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais fui les problèmes. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de s'y confronter et de les régler le plus vite possible afin que tout soit le plus clair possible.

Sa mâchoire se comprima légèrement alors qu'il songea que la folle à lunette avait sans aucun doute dût raconter un tas d'âneries à leur ami Major.

 _Comme toujours elle se montait la tête toute seule._

 **— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.**

 **— Tu ne prends jamais ce genre d'initiative.**

 **— Tu me reproches de faire bosser un bon élément ?**

Le blond pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, intrigué par la façon dont son ami régissait face à cette situation. Il avait bien vu la façon dont son visage avait prit une couleur plus rosée au fur et à mesure que la bande sonore jouait dans la pièce précédemment. Il avait apprit des choses en même temps que lui et entendre qu'Ackerman l'ait protégé avait sans aucun doute dût le troubler.

 _Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose,_ songea le Major qui sentait une certain satisfaction pondre dans sa poitrine. Son Caporal méritait de ne plus être seul. Il l'avait été depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus de son propre bien être.

Erwin imaginait sans mal le choc que cela avait dût faire à son ami d'apprendre que Mikasa Ackerman s'en faisait pour lui. Le blond arqua un sourcil et s'efforça d'afficher une mine imperturbable tandis qu'il reprit d'une voix prudente :

 **— Je ne te reproche rien. Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir.**

 **— Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle peut me taper sur le système que je ne peux pas être professionnel et l'aider à améliorer sa technique.**

 **— Hum... En effet. Donc, ton intérêt pour elle est juste... professionnel.**

Les yeux de Livaï se plissaient en deux fentes sombres qui auraient effrayées n'importe qui tandis qu'il articula exagérément :

 **— Exactement.**

Le Caporal n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation surtout quand il s'agissait de Mikasa Ackerman. Erwin était beaucoup trop intéressé et cela effrayait Livaï qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était encore trop chamboulé pour mettre une distance raisonnable. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix moqueuse de Braun résonner dans son crâne et voir le regard luisant de la jeune femme planté dans le sien alors qu'elle reprenait péniblement sa respiration.

 **— Donc le surnom qu'Hanji lui donne lorsqu'elle parle d'elle n'a rien à voir avec toi.**

 **— Lequel ?**

 **— _La_ femme.**

Livaï observa son ami et supérieur en plissant davantage ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de voir ses prunelles.

 **— Je rêve ou tu insinues quelque chose ?**

 **— Pourquoi je devrai ?** demanda le Major amusé par la situation en arquant de ses épais sourcils.

 **— Hanji t'a parlé de quelque chose ?**

 **— Elle dit beaucoup de choses** , répliqua-t-il avec incertitude tandis que Livaï le toisait. **Elle m'a dit que tu avais l'air bizarre ces derniers temps et je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Tu sais s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux venir m'en parler n'importe quand.**

 **— C'est bon, on a fini ?** demanda le Caporal, impatient de sortir du bureau du Major. **J'ai toute une putain de paperasse que tu m'as donné à finir et j'aimerai ne pas y passer ma journée.**

Le regard du blond resta planter sur son ami alors qu'il pouvait sentir la tension émaner de ce dernier. Toute cette histoire le chamboulait et l'empêchait d'être impartial.

Erwin ne voulait cependant pas creuser davantage le sujet car il en avait déjà suffisamment entendu pour se faire une idée. Il fit un mouvement de tête en déclarant d'une voix calme :

 **— Bien sûr. Tu peux y aller, Livaï. Tu peux aussi prévenir Ackerman que j'aimerai la voir. Tirons au plus vite cette histoire au clair.**

Le Caporal se redressa avec grâce pour sortir du bureau d'Erwin sans remarquer le regard intense de ce dernier qui tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer dans le crâne de son ami.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, Livaï songea furieux, aux propos que venait de tenir Erwin.

S'étaient-ils tous passés le mot pour essayer de l'emmerder ou avaient-ils un don pour chercher la petite bête là où elle n'était pas ?

 **O_o_o_O**

 **— Eren,** souffla Mikasa en se redressant vivement pour se détacher de son oreiller.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les yeux écarquillés elle balaya la silhouette de son demi-frère alors que ses doigts étaient agrippés à la couverture qui la dissimulait partiellement.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur altercation et cela valu à son cœur de rater un battement. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie, droit comme la justice.

Il paraissait maladroit et si désarmé que cette idée lui fendit le cœur en deux. Eren n'était pas du genre à paraître impuissant face à une situation et elle peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux et ses lèvres se courbaient vers le bas légèrement tremblants.

Elle voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans son gosier. Il n'y a que son nom qu'elle avait réussi à prononcer, mais cela n'avait été qu'un faible couinement.

Elle le vit serrer ses poings qui demeuraient le long de ses flancs alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son lit de convalescence. Seul ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce alors qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion.

Il s'arrête net devant elle alors qu'il se trouvait près du siège où ses visiteurs s'installaient. Il hésite à s'y asseoir alors qu'il balaya l'ensemble du corps encore meurtrie de sa demi-sœur.

Cette vision lui arrache un gémissement d'horreur alors que sa tête bascule subitement en avant, laissant ses cheveux dissimuler son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

Pas aussi faible. Il sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir alors qu'il songea que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. C'est lui qui l'avait rendu si vulnérable. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Reiner. En songeant au soldat titan, le brun sentit ses poings se comprimer davantage alors qu'il était furieux d'avoir été si facilement dupé.

Il se souvenait de la colère qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine quand Armin était venu le trouver pour lui raconter les méfaits de ce type qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme son ami. Il l'avait manipulé en utilisant aussi Annie.

Que penserait-elle se tout ça lorsqu'elle apprendrait les mauvaises choses que son camarade de combat avait fait en l'utilisant ? Cela visait le cœur du soldat qui n'osait pas imaginer la déception qui envahirait le cœur de la jeune femme.

Mikasa avait eu raison depuis le début et cela faisait mal au garçon titan de le reconnaître. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se séparer du jugement de sa sœur et cela ne sonnait plus comme quelque chose de néfaste à ses oreilles. Il osa enfin ancrer son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et il n'y vit ni animosité, ni colère, ni rancœur. Il n'y avait que de l'étonnement et de l'inquiétude.

Avait-elle peur de lui ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui reprocher. Pourtant cela lui fit mal alors qu'il sentait ses plaies des jointures de ses mains le picoter.

Il avait frappé tellement fort sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était comme si des décharges électriques avaient parcouru son corps, alimentant chacun de ses gestes. Il n'avait rien contrôlé. Bouillant de rage et de haine envers l'une des rares personnes qui le supportait.

Car Eren savait combien il était pénible, sanguin et  
Pourtant malgré ce que pouvait penser le garçon il savait qu'au plus profond de lui même la jeune femme comptait.

Elle était un membre de sa famille et il avait trahi cette famille. Lui qui avait toujours été irrité par cette façon que la jeune femme avait de mettre cet argument en avant lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

Mais ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait la même chose. La voir ainsi, dans ce lit plus fragile que jamais lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. C'est lui qui avait fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas accuser son titan ou bien une perte de contrôle à cause de ce dernier, mais tout simplement c'était lui. Le résultat de sa colère en tant qu'être humaine.

Cette pensée le fit grogner de mécontentement envers lui même mais cela ressemblait plus au gémissement d'un animal blessé. Il avait tout fait de travers et il le réalisait depuis les mots qu'ils avaient échangés avec Annie la vieille après leur premier baiser.

Même ce souvenir ne l'aida pas à rester concentrer face à sa demi-sœur qui le lorgnait toujours sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Il vit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocher légèrement tandis qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner.

 **— Je... Je peux ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en désignant le siège d'un geste de la main alors que sa voix était chevrotante.

Opinant de la tête, Mikasa le suivi du regard alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il retenait un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder.

Il y a tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire. Mais la culpabilité semblait l'ensevelir. Il serra sa prise sur ses cheveux bruns alors qu'il entendit une nouvelle fois sa sœur l'appeler. Il remarqua l'anxiété dans sa voix et releva vivement son visage dévasté par le chagrin pour planter son regard dans celui de sa demi-sœur.

 **— Je suis désolé** , chuchota-t-il la voix au bord de la rupture alors que des larmes se formaient aux bords des yeux de la soldate. **Je suis tellement désolé.**

 **— Eren...**

 **— Je t'ai trahir, mentit, tourner le dos. J'ai été immonde, méchant, égoïste,** récita-t-il alors que le son de sa voix augmentait à chacun de ses mots.

 **— Eren...**

 **— J'ai honte, Mikasa... J'ai si honte,** lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot alors qu'il se jeta au cou de sa sœur. **Je suis tellement désolé... Je suis tellement désolé...**

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la nuque de son frère alors que ce dernier la serra davantage contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir de cette façon. D'avoir sa chaleur tout autour de lui alors qu'elle caressait tendrement les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Elle lui chuchota des « chut » presque imperceptible tandis que le garçon continuait de pleurer.

 **— Excuse-moi, Mikasa... Excuse-moi... Je t'en pris.**

 **— Calme-toi,** l'intima-t-elle en le berçant lentement comme le faisait sa mère quand elle venait d'essuyer une méchante blessure. **Tout va bien.**

 **— Non tout ne va pas bien,** répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Je... J'ai failli te tuer. J'ai voulu te tuer.**

Il la sentit se raidir dans son étreinte, mais elle ne la desserra.

 **— J'ai dis des choses horribles. Je suis tellement désolé,** répéta-t-il comme si les mots prenaient enfin du sens dans ses oreilles. **Bon sang, tu as failli mourir à cause de Reiner, mais aussi à cause de moi.**

Mikasa n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son frère s'excuser et surtout autant de fois en si peu de temps. Son cœur se comprima alors que le corps du garçon continua d'être prit de petits spasmes.

 **— Je vais bien,** assura-t-elle d'une voix calme alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Étrangement, elle qui était toujours maladroite pour réconforter son entourage, elle se retrouvait plus à l'aise dans cet exercice. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était aussi réconfortée par les paroles de son demi-frère ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait l'impression que ce revirement de situation était beaucoup plus facile pour elle à gérer.

 **— Je suis désolé pour tout ça Mikasa. Mais les choses ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça.**

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils alors que le garçon se détachait lentement d'elle avec douceur et prudence.

 **— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **— Nous grandissons chacun à notre rythme et nous sommes chacun à rencontrer des personnes différentes.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire Eren ?**

 **— Je ne veux plus être la personne pour laquelle tu vis Mikasa,** déclara-t-il doucement en plantant son regard brillant dans celui de sa sœur adoptive alors qu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler il reprit. **Tu es quelqu'un de bon et tu as toujours pensé à moi.**

 **— Eren, tu es ma famille.**

 **— Je sais. Et tu es la mienne,** affirma-t-il déclenchant un bond incroyable dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. **Et je veux aussi protéger ma famille. Je sais que je n'ai jamais su le faire... Que je peux être stupide...**

Il lui offrit un sourire timide qui eut le don de balayer toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait du affronter ses derniers temps. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner alors que sa poitrine se réchauffait de bonheur.

 **— Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, Eren. Si tu le savais...**

 **— Je ne veux pas te perdre,** dit-il péniblement alors que son visage rougissait violemment à chacun de ses mots. **Je... Je l'ai véritablement compris lorsqu'Annie m'a raconté ce que Reiner avait fait.**

 **— Annie ? Comment est-ce qu'elle...**

 **— Elle l'a vu quand des soldats le sortaient de l'infirmerie. Une grande partie du bataillon est au courant.**

 **— Je vois...**

 **— Dès qu'elle l'a su, Annie est venue me le dire et m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inquiétant et qu'il serait le moment pour moi de régler tout ça avec toi. Dire les choses, calmement.**

 **— Elle t'a dit ça ?** demanda Mikasa avec suspicion alors qu'elle remarqua que les rougeurs du garçon titan augmenté d'une teinte.

 **— Ouais... On... On a beaucoup discuté sur ce qui s'était passé dans le réfectoire... Elle... Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la solution. Et quand elle a apprit ce que Reiner avait fait, elle n'a pas attendu pour venir. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi.**

La brune ne répondit rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Annie n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'inquiétait pour n'importe qui. Elle n'était ni Petra, ni Sasha ou encore Sissi. Elle n'avait pas cet empathie dont ses filles étaient dotées.

Elle l'avait toujours toisé avec ennui ou dédain. Elle songea immédiatement au Caporal qui avait toujours eu aussi ce regard sur elle, mais il était intervenu de nombreuses fois pour lui sauver la mise.

 _Ce n'est pas la même chose_ , pensa-t-elle avec force alors qu'elle se flagella de le faire revenir sans cesse dans son crâne.

Livaï était différent. Il n'avait pas la même place qu'Annie dans son esprit et il ne l'aurait jamais. Elle ne le détestait pas et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait à présent toute sa confiance.

Cela était arrivé si naturellement qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, Mikasa observa son titan de frère et remarqua qu'il était nerveux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle le sentait et la façon dont-il avait parlé d'Annie confirmait ses soupçons. Elle vit Eren ouvrir et refermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon hésitant.

Cela lui ressemblait si peu que la jeune femme se sentit déstabilisé durant quelques secondes. Qu'avait-elle encore loupé ? ll serra fermement ses poings pour se donner du courage alors que sa voix s'éleva dans les airs quand il avoua :

 **— Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.**

 **— Cela concerne aussi Annie ?** l'interrogea Mikasa en le lorgnant avec calme tandis qu'il opinait fébrilement de la tête.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour que la soldate comprenne aisément ce qu'il allait lui annoncé. Elle sentit un poids tomber sur son estomac alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à combattre à nouveau son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau en s'interposant dans cette histoire qui allait certainement aller droit dans un mur.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien il était stupide, combien il se trompait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après qu'il lui ait fait autant d'effort en lui présentant des excuses. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Ils avaient tellement d'épreuves qu'ils ont réussi à dépasser.

Ce ne serait pas juste si elle ne faisait pas elle aussi un pas vers lui. Le cœur serrer, elle poussa un lourd soupire avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire grimaçant.

 **— Je pense que je dois vous féliciter.**

 **— C'est récent,** avoua-t-il avec timidité alors qu'il était étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme. **Peu de personnes sont au courant.**

 **— Je suis touchée d'être une des privilégié.**

Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela sonne comme un sarcasme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher et elle vit la bouche de son frère légèrement de tordre.

 **— Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas et que tu as peur qu'elle se moque de moi,** lâcha-t-il en préférant crever l'abcès sans plus tarder. **Mais, j'ai confiance en elle et elle me rend vraiment heureux.**

 **— Et si elle te ment Eren, cela te détruira.**

 **— Ça vaut la peine que j'essaye,** affirma-t-il avec plus de détermination.

Elle lui offrit un sourire mélancolique tandis qu'elle posa une main sur le crâne de son frère adoptif avec tendresse en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement rien faire à part être prête à le sauver à tout moment.

 **— Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment l'accepter. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je ferai l'effort, mais sache que je te protégerai toujours.**

 **— Mikasa je-**

 **— Tu es précieux pour moi. Tu es celui qui compte le plus et tu es mon frère. Si elle te fait le moindre mal, je la tuerai. Quitte à ce que tu me détestes.**

Les bras d'Eren se crochetèrent au cou de sa sœur tandis qu'il la ramenait contre lui doucement. Il continua de s'excuser au creux de son oreille. Il s'en voulait terriblement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva le courage de lui avouer à voix haute et sans fuir.

Quand il sentit la douce étreinte de sa sœur en retour, il ne put retenir les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Des sanglots intenses s'emparaient de lui. Ils étaient si puissants qu'il faisait secouer son corps de petits spasmes terribles. Cela perfora le cœur de Mikasa qui continuait de lui murmurer qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné et qu'elle était présente pour lui.

Qu'elle le serait toujours malgré la pénible décision qu'elle avait prise en acceptant le risque ce garçon puisse prendre autant de risque. Elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur lui à cette idée dans l'espoir que cela le protège.

 **— Désolé de stopper un moment si émouvant,** déclara Livaï avec froideur. **Mais Erwin aimerait voir ta petite copine, Jäger.**

Les deux soldats sursautèrent, s'écartant l'un de l'autre vivement. Eren tourna son regard vers sa demi-sœur et échangea une œillade prudente alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il prit le visage de Mikasa en coupe pour être sûr qu'elle le regard droit dans les yeux tandis qu'un léger blush se rependit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Son demi-frère ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre geste tendre depuis qu'il lui avait offert cette écharpe si précieuse à ses yeux. Il se contentait toujours de lui rappeler combien elle était ennuyeuse ou surprotectrice, mais il n'avait jamais eu un mot tendre à son intention. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il dépassait toutes ses espérances et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur exploser de bonheur.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer de gêne tandis que les yeux émeraude de son frère laissaient transparaître une lueur chaleureuse et rassurante qu'elle espérait revoir plus souvent. C'était cet Eren là qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle voulait protéger au risque de sa vie. Le cœur battant, elle resta immobile, captivée par les prunelles de son demi-frère alors que la voix de ce dernier lui murmura :

 **— Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide.**

Entendre cela fit sortir le Caporal de ses gonds alors qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les mains de ce gamin posé sur la jeune femme. Pourquoi le laissait-elle être aussi proche ? La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa alors qu'une pointe de jalousie transperçait sa poitrine.

C'était lui qui s'était occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au sol à cause de ce gamin stupide. Il voulait hurler au garçon titan de s'écarter vite de cette femme avant qu'il ne s'en charge lui-même. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, Livaï fit d'une voix abrupte.

 **— Oï Jäger, j'ai pas toute la journée et il me semble qu'Erwin t'a interdit de sortir de ta piaule.**

 **— Le Capitaine Hanji m'a dit que j'avais eu l'autorisation du Major, monsieur,** déclara Eren d'une voix maladroite alors que ses mains tenaient toujours le visage de sa demi-sœur.

Foudroyant le garçon titan du regard, Livaï se promit d'ajouter la bigleuse à sa liste de future victime. Comment cette idiote avait-elle pu dire des conneries pareilles à ce gamin et le laisser retrouver Ackerman qui se trouvait encore en convalescence par sa faute ?

 _Surtout si je devais les retrouver aussi proche l'un de l'autre, putain !_

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il agrippa violement le col de la veste de bataillon du brun qui hoqueta de surprise. Eren ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que son supérieur lui face quitter sa chaise pour le redresser sur ses deux pieds et le pousser le plus loin possible de la jeune femme.

Furieux, le garçon titan jeta un regard noir à son Caporal, ignorant les tremblements de terreur qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur de cet homme, même si tout en lui, lui hurlait de prendre les jambes à son cou. Il avait enfin eu le courage de se mettre à la même hauteur que sa demi-sœur et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

 **— Le Major à accepter de me laisser venir voir Mikasa et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je suis venu m'excuser auprès d'elle.**

 **— Tu ferais mieux de retourner là où tu dois être, morveux. Avant que je ne décide de t'y emmener moi-même,** déclara le Caporal d'un ton acerbe.

Eren frémit, mais il trouva suffisamment de courage pour relever son menton et imita l'attitude désinvolte de sa sœur quand elle s'adressait à lui. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde comme un adulte et non plus comme un gamin à protéger.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle resta silencieuse et le lorgna d'un regard inquiet. Il pouvait se défendre seul et il allait lui montrer. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurer, Eren déclara :

 **— Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, Caporal.**

 **— Tu lui en as déjà suffisamment fait. Alors tire-toi.**

 **— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir la protéger,** asséna la recrue en peinant à conserver son regard sur son supérieur qui avait plissé des yeux.

 **— Tu sous entends quoi gamin ?**

 **— Je-**

 **— Eren,** l'interpella Mikasa d'une voix douce et pourtant implacable.

À l'entente de son nom, le garçon titan coula son regard en direction de la soldate et sentit son cœur se comprimer à la vue de son sourire qu'elle voulait sans aucun doute rassurant.

Elle n'était pas en état encore de supporter ce genre de chose et Eren n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il était le moment pour lui de montrer ses capacités à se défendre par lui-même. Elle ignora le regard furibond de son supérieur alors que sa gorge s'était nouée d'appréhension.

Elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui et elle était encore perturbée par le ton acerbe du Caporal. Il n'avait jamais été très agréable, cependant, il n'affichait habituellement pas cette colère sourde si aisément. Etait-ce à cause de sa proximité avec son demi-frère ?

Elle ne voulait pas traiter cette donné maintenant. Elle désirait juste sauver le garçon titan une fois de plus en lui permettant de prendre une porte de secours avant qu'il ne fasse ou dise quelque chose d'idiot. Elle leva ses mains pour agripper celle de son frère avec prudence avant de lui prouver qu'elle allait tenir le coup sans son aide.

 **— Tout va bien. On... On se voit plus tard... D'accord ?**

Il la fixa longuement sans répondre immédiatement avant de pincer ses lèvres avec force. Eren savait qu'elle désirait lui éviter les ennuis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en acceptant de s'éloigner d'elle de cette façon. Elle avait déjà subi beaucoup d'épreuve seule, tandis qu'il était aveuglé par sa propre colère. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

Mais s'il ne l'écoutait pas, il savait que cela allait lui porter préjudice et il ne le permettrait pas. Ravalant péniblement son orgueil, il fit un geste rude de la tête à l'adresse de la soldate alors qu'il tenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

 **— On se voit plus tard,** assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment tendre et posée.

Il pivota d'un mouvement vif en direction de son Caporal et effectua le salut du bataillon avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser les deux soldats seuls. Livaï jeta un regard en coin au garçon qu'il aurait voulu marteler de coups jusqu'à ce qui ne puisse plus se relever mais, la voix de Mikasa le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

 **— Caporal je-**

 **— Allons-y Ackerman, on n'a pas toute la putain de journée.**

 **— Mais-**

 **— Putain, tu vas toi aussi te mettre à discuter mes ordres ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans un état merdique que cela te privera de corvées de ménages.**

Elle poussa soupire alors qu'elle l'accompagna d'un mouvement lent pour retrousser les couvertures sans prononcer le moindre mot. Livaï suivit le geste de la jeune femme et sentit son cœur rater un battement en songeant qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine robe de chambre blanche.

Son visage se réchauffa légèrement en peinant à détourner son regard des couvertures qui la dissimulaient jusqu'à présent. Ses jambes fuselées n'avaient plus ces bandages et se dévoilaient sans vergognes à ses yeux.

Cette chemise de nuit était tellement usée qu'elle était presque transparente à certain endroit. Mais je ne voulais pas savoir lesquels. Pourtant lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers le Caporal, elle comprit que c'était les endroits qu'elle souhaitait conserver hors du regard des autres.

Gênés l'un comme l'autre, aucun n'osa parler alors que Livaï sentait une envie irrésistible de fondre sur la jeune femme qui le fixait avec difficulté. Elle était parfaite ainsi. Il songea une nouvelle fois à cette nuit où elle avait dormi dans son lit puis son esprit divagua bien plus loin alors qu'il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressemblait habillé de cette façon dans son lit.

Il imaginait aisément ses doigts parcourir son corps recouvert du maigre tissu qu'il s'empresserait de relever pour lui l'accès total à sa peau nue.

Il voulait la voir gémissante et essoufflée sous lui avec les mêmes rougeurs qu'elle affichait à présent. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement alors qu'il la dévorerait du regard.

Chassant péniblement ses idées lubriques de son esprit, il se flagella d'en arriver à ce point et d'être de plus en plus faible face à ses désirs. Elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon et cela lui donnait l'impression de recevoir une gifle à chaque fois. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et balbutia avec rudesse :

 **— Hum... Tu devrais... Tu devrais aller enfiler un truc plus correct, Ackerman. J'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec les mômes en chaleur qu'il y a derrière cette putain de porte.**

Elle ne rétorqua rien, fixant le sol sans oser vraiment le regarder en face. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou traversait son esprit.

Elle voulait rester encore près de son frère et savourer son calme. Mais Eren était parti et elle avait l'impression que la réalité venait soudain de la rattraper. Elle pinça ses lèvres et hocha faiblement de la tête en guise de réponse à son Caporal avant de prendre les quelques vêtements que Sasha lui avait apporté et déposer sur le petit porte plateau qui était près de son lit.

Elle stoppa son geste en songeant que son supérieur continuait de lui faire face. Soudainement timide, elle se racla la gorge alors qu'il la fixait étrangement, les sourcils froncés.

 **— Caporal, pourriez-vous... Vous tournez ?**

Il hoqueta silencieusement de surprise en se rendant compte de la demande de la jeune femme alors que des images indécentes traversaient son esprit. Il sentit les bouts de ses oreilles rougir alors qu'il lâcha un « tch » tout en se tournant d'un geste sec pour lui présenter son dos.

Le cœur du Caporal brimbalait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il ne put qu'imaginer le vêtement qu'elle portait s'effondrer au sol pour la laisser complètement dépouillée de toutes barrières. Il n'y avait certainement que ses sous-vêtements qui pouvaient faire obstacle.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce dont elle pouvait avoir l'air. Il se contenta de fixer droit devant lui alors que le silence qui régnait dans la pièce de mettait mal à l'aise. Il serra ses poings le long de ses flancs pour se contenir et continuer d'être impassible.

 **— Je vois qu'avec ton petit copain ça va mieux,** siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante qui fit instantanément redresser le visage de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce ton acerbe et cinglant. Elle pensait qu'il avait été chassé par cette relation étrange qui se tissait entre eux et qui les avaient fait évoluer à un autre stade.

Le cœur serré, elle observa le dos raide de son Caporal et elle remarqua combien il semblait tendu. Il n'avait pas l'air... Non ce n'est pas il n'avait pas l'air, il n'était pas content. Il semblait même fâché. Pinçant brièvement ses lèvres, la jeune femme racla sa gorge nouée tout en dépliant sa chemise et son pantalon avant de dire avec calme :

 **— Nous avons beaucoup parlé.**

En guise de réponse, elle l'entendit lâcher un ricanement méprisant qui lui perfora le cœur. Ce son fit redresser les petits poils de sa nuque et affûta son esprit dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Il était presque nauséeux pour elle d'obtenir une telle réaction de la part de son supérieur. Lui qui était devenu bien plus tendre et attentif à elle, voilà qu'il était retourné dans ses mauvais travers. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter une telle hargne ?

 **— Vous avez parlé,** répéta-t-il avec moquerie comme s'il ne la croyait pas. **J'ai vu ça Ackerman.** **J'ai vu ça. Vous aviez l'air très proche.**

Elle en était certaine à présent. Il était fâché et il lui reprochait d'avoir été proche de lui. Eren était son frère et elle aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Serrant ses vêtements entre ses mains, elle enfila rapidement sa chemise qu'elle commença à boutonné tandis qu'elle expliqua :

 **— Il s'est excusé et-**

Elle fut coupée dans son élan alors que l'homme s'était retourné pour l'épingler à une vitesse affolante contre un des murs de la salle. Sa prise était forte et il ne prêta aucune attention au fait qu'il était tout à fait possible que ses doigts la fassent gémir de douleur.

Il se moquait de la toucher là où une myriade de bleus colorait encore son épiderme. Il était trop furieux pour ça et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

 **— Et tu l'as cru.**

 **— Caporal-**

 **— Après l'état dans lequel il t'a mit, tu y as cru ?**

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant le ton enragé avec lequel il venait de lui parler. Elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de fouiller son regard avec ces deux biles d'acier.

 **— J'ai écouté la bande. C'était quoi toute cette merde Ackerman ?** dit-il vivement sans même chercher à tourner autour du pot.

Elle se sentit vaciller alors que le changement de conversation lui donnait le tournis. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de ce genre de chose avec lui. Elle voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir et de se tenir assez longtemps loin de lui pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose.

Mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Paniquée et perdue, la jeune femme tenta de remettre ses idées dans le bon ordre alors qu'elle était happée par le regard ténébreux de son supérieur. Il était comme magnétique et il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

 **— Rien je-**

 **— Putain ne dit pas rien, merde,** grogna-t-il en serrant davantage sa prise sur la jeune femme alors qu'elle lâcha un couinement. **C'est quoi cette histoire bon Dieu ?!**

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et la jeune femme se retrouva le visage entièrement rouge alors que les mots peinaient à présent à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était affreusement gênant, même pour elle. Mikasa n'était pas le genre de personne qui parlait de sentiment et encore moins avec un homme comme son Caporal. Elle trouvait ça tellement... Désarmant.

Elle peina à déglutir alors que son regard restait difficilement ancré dans celui de son supérieur qui fulminait sur place. Il ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon et il était encore plus rare lorsqu'il perdait véritablement le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle resta pantelante entre ses mains alors que son cerveau peinait à construire des phrases cohérentes.

Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de ça ? Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à s'avouer les choses silencieusement à elle-même alors de vive voix à cet homme lui paraissait impossible. Elle serra ses poings pour se donner contenance, mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour la refermer immédiatement après.

Elle devait lui dire, elle le savait. Car il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle pourrait en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire. De plus, cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la culpabilité de Braun. Elle inspira vivement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander :

 **— V-V-Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit où je suis restée avec vous ?**

Elle le fit se figer tandis qu'il pouvait sentir une sueur froide le traverser et ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Sa gorge qui s'était subitement nouée ne lui permettait pas de parler correctement alors il se contenta d'opiner légèrement de la tête en guise de réponse.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Cela occupait une grande partie de ses journées de penser à cette nuit et à la façon dont le corps de la jeune femme s'était étalé sur son matelas.

 **— Reiner m'a vu sortir de votre chambre et il m'a menacé de raconter des choses écœurantes à tout le bataillon. Et aussi vous faire plonger avec moi.**

La mâchoire de Livaï se crispa alors qu'il songea que sa liste de personne à tuer venait de s'allonger une nouvelle fois. Il vit le regard de la soldate devenir moins dur alors qu'elle articula faiblement :

 **— Je voulais vous aidez, je-**

 **— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Surtout pas de la tienne, Ackerman. Tu n'es qu'une gamine et tu as agis comme une môme.**

 **— Si j'avais parlé, vous auriez eu des problèmes et moi aussi,** dit-elle la voix vibrante de colère alors que ses poings se serraient vivement.

 **— À cause des rumeurs, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des rumeurs ?**

Il mentait et elle le savait. Elle le scruta longuement du regard, refusant de se mettre davantage en colère contre lui car elle savait que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Reiner. Il voulait qu'elle se retrouve seule et qu'elle perde toute les personnes qui l'entouraient.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à continuer ainsi avec son Caporal. Il avait été présent lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise situation et malgré ses airs de sale nabot prétentieux, il y avait quelque chose qui empêchait la soldate de reprendre leur relation d'entant.

 **— Hanji m'a parlé du mal que vous vous êtes donné pour vous en sortir. Ses rumeurs n'auraient fait que vous plongez dans une quantité de problème astronomique et même vous faire perdre votre place de Caporal.**

 **— Elle parle beaucoup trop,** grogna-t-il entre ses dents. **Je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que ce gamin puisse sortir. Erwin n'est pas aussi con que ses porcs de Sina peuvent penser. Alors cela ne servait à rien de jouer les héros, Ackerman.**

 **— Est-ce si mal que je m'inquiète pour vous ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix sincère alors que le Caporal sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il cligna des yeux avec surprise tandis que sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune femme faiblissait à ses mots. Il la fixa longuement en cherchant dans son regard quelque chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Habituellement, elle l'aurait fusillé du regard pour l'avoir remballé de cette façon alors qu'elle avait été gentille avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci cela semblait différent. Elle le regardait avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Pourtant le son de sa voix avait été aussi doux qu'une caresse.

 **— J'ai bien compris que vous vouliez rester loin des gens. Je fais pareil. Mais je suis désolée de...**

 **— De quoi, Ackerman ?**

 **— Laissez tomber.**

 **— De quoi ?**

 **— De vouloir croire en vous comme vous croyez en moi,** asséna-t-elle le visage en feu alors qu'elle ressentait la chaleur de l'homme contre elle d'une façon beaucoup trop intense à son goût.

Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle arrivait aisément à distinguer toutes les nuances de gris qui composait ses yeux fatigués.

 **— Je ne veux pas vous décevoir,** avoua-t-elle péniblement alors que son cœur martelait bien trop fort tandis que les mots coulaient sur sa langue sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

 _Je veux continuer à compter pour vous_ , songea-t-elle avec force.

Il relâcha lentement sa prise sur la jeune femme alors que son cœur palpitait toujours aussi violemment dans son torse. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose de rassurant et lui avouer combien elle comptait à ces yeux et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Bien au contraire, il admirait sa force de caractère et la maturité qu'elle avait pour une jeune femme de son âge. Il aurait voulu être doux comme l'aurait certainement été Eren jadis. Mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de ce désir sauvage qui embrasait ses reins à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près d'elle.

Il la voulait. Il désirait la posséder de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

 **— Ackerman-**

 **— Il a parlé de votre passé. Il a dit que vous veniez des bas-fonds.**

À ses mots, Livaï se tendit et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il venait des bas-fonds, et ceux qui étaient au courant connaissaient l'aversion que le Caporal avait pour cette partie de sa vie. Personne ne voulait y faire allusion car chacun savait que cela finissait toujours par le mettre dans une colère noire.

Il avait vécu des choses qu'il ne souhait même pas à son pire ennemi. Ses poings se serraient à l'instar de sa mâchoire alors qu'il peinait à conserver son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait face devant lui.

Que pensait-elle de lui à présent ? Il venait des bas-fonds et il savait que dans l'esprit des gens, cela était synonyme de moins que rien. Il avait réussi à se tracer une vie plutôt aisé et à passer au dessus de cette étiquette grâce à Erwin, mais également à son acharnement perpétuel dans sa lutte contre les titans.

Mais Ackerman ne savait pas tout ça et sans ces données, elle ne pouvait que le voir que comme un pauvre type qui avait fait les poubelles et volé pendant la majeur partie de son enfance. Difficilement il articula avec une pointe de honte :

 **— C'est vrai. Je viens bien de là.**

 **— Et il a parlé de votre mère,** continua-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

 **— On dirait qu'il a dit un tas de trucs.**

 **— Je suppose que c'est vrai aussi Caporal ?**

 **— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Pour pouvoir te moquer une nouvelle fois de moi parce que j'ai été élevé dans la merde ?** cracha-t-il avec mépris alors que sa gorge se nouait de honte une fois de plus.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle roule des yeux ou bien qu'elle lui lance une pique pour lui dire combien il était insignifiant, mais elle se contenta de froncer ses sourcils. Ses poings se serraient alors que son visage se déformaient peu à peu par une colère qu'il fut surprise de voir sur la jeune femme.

 **— Je me suis battue contre lui parce que je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'il a dit sur vous,** fit-elle en sentant ses membres trembler de colère alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas refréner sa soudaine envie d'être honnête avec lui. **Pourquoi me moquerai-je d'une personne qui a défendu les siens sans relâche ? Ce serait stupide de ma part, Caporal.**

 **— Ackerman-**

 **— Ne pensez pas que j'en parlerai à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai rien dis et je ne dirais rien.**

Il observa la soldate qui se tenait vaillamment devant lui tandis que ses mots percutaient son crâne tandis qu'une soudaine envie d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes le prit. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de ce genre de chose avant de connaître Ackerman.

Mais avec elle, tout semblaient si différent, imprévu. Il la fixa longuement, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire sans paraître stupide à ses yeux. Il voulait qu'elle continue de le regarder ainsi. Il savait qu'il ne s'en passerait jamais.

Il voulait la jeune femme. Toute entière et uniquement pour lui. Il la voulait à présent qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre implicitement qu'elle n'avait ni eut du dégoût pour son passé ni de la pitié.

Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à fondre sur elle alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à échanger comme des gens civiliser. Il pouvait entendre Hanji dans un coin de son crâne lui hurler à plein poumons d'arrêter de réfléchir alors qu'une peur incontrôlable vibrait dans ses entrailles. Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir après ça ?

Elle avait reconnu ne pas avoir supporter d'entendre Reiner être irrespectueux envers lui. Mais cela ne faisait pas de ses mots une déclaration ou une demande exprès d'être couvertes de baiser et d'être prise sur le champ. Il pinça ses lèvres en s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms tandis que Kirstein lui paraissait être un saint à côté de lui.

Ôtant sa prise de sur les poignets de la jeune femme, Livaï fit deux pas en arrière alors qu'il sentait tout son corps trembler. Il était au bord de l'explosion et n'attendait qu'un geste de la soldate pour revenir à ses côtés et la prendre sur ce lit miteux qui lui servait de zone de repos depuis plusieurs jours à présent.

La voyant toujours immobile, il comprit que cela n'arriverait pas. Il songea qu'il était fou pour penser de cette façon. Mikasa Ackerman ne s'intéresserait jamais à un type comme lui et cela lui comprimait le cœur. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors que se voix fut légèrement éraillé par l'émotion.

 **— Fini de te changer, Erwin est peut être patient, mais il n'est pas éternel.**

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire alors que son Caporal tourna son dos pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Il poussa un soupire discret alors que ses oreilles campaient les bruissements de vêtement. Elle était complètement nue derrière lui et il dut enfoncer ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour résister à l'envie de se retourner.

Seigneur qu'avait-il fait pour subir ça ?

 **O_o_o_O**

La discussion que Mikasa avait eu avec le Major avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui avait demandé de lui expliquer tout en détail afin de connaître la situation. Elle avait donc joué le jeu en expliquant à son supérieur toute l'histoire.

La soldate ne pouvait pas nier combien il avait été pénible pour elle de justifier sa présence dans la chambre du Caporal, mais Livaï avait prit la relève. Mikasa avait été étonné de voir le calme et l'air détaché que le brun avait prit en expliquant à Erwin la situation.

Ce dernier avait lorgné son Caporal avec un regard étrange qui la jeune femme n'avait pas su interpréter. C'était comme si les deux hommes discutaient silencieusement d'un autre sujet sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Mais elle avait espéré au fin fond de son être que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour Livaï.

Leur entretien avait duré près d'une trentaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte seule du bureau du Major pour rejoindre Hanji qui l'attendait pour une vérification de son état physique.

Cette dernière avait été fidèle à elle-même et expliquait, répétait à la soldate combien elle était heureuse que cette dernière n'ait pas vu son état s'aggraver. Hanji n'avait pas cessé de parler pour le plus grand bonheur de Mikasa.

Cette dernière avait même rit devant la maladresse d'Armin qui les avaient rejoins comme chaque jour. Le blond avait tenté maladroitement d'invité la scientifique à aller boire un café en dehors du complexe, mais la femme n'avait rien compris et avait accepté en déclarant que cela leur permettrait de discuter de leurs expériences sur les titans plus souvent.

Le tacticien avait donc esquisser un sourire sous le regard compatissant de sa meilleure amie qui se sentait bien mal à l'aise pour lui. Heureusement pour cette dernière, le temps de rester allongé au lit était enfin révolu. L'amoureuse des titans l'avait soumise à un examen complet afin de s'assurer qu'elle serait capable de se remettre au combat dans les prochains jours.

Bien sûr qu'elle était encore recouverte éraflures et d'égratignures, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêcherait de s'entraînement à nouveau. Tenir debout était faisable si elle acceptait de s'arrêter quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable.

C'est donc avec un sourire au lèvre que Mikasa Ackerman alla retrouver son dortoir où Sasha avait décidé de faire le grand ménage pour fêter son retour. Quand elle passa la porte de sa chambre, la femme qui valait cent soldats sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine.

Cela lui avait manqué. L'odeur de pomme de terre cuite lui avait manqué. Les bouteilles d'eau entourant le lit de Braus pour les nuits où elle avait peur d'en manqué la fit sourire. La présence de son insupportable camarade de chambre lui avait manqué.

Mikasa déposa les vêtements sale sur son lit avant de se laisser tomber assise sur ce dernier. Elle inspira profondément en sentant la satisfaction de retrouver sa place ici la saisir.

Son matelas ne lui paraissait plus aussi maigre et la chambre plus aussi inconfortable qu'avant. Perdue dans ses pensée, la jeune femme n'entendit pas les doux coups qui furent frappés à sa porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix timide qui s'éleva dans la pièce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un soldat se tenait devant elle :

 **— Hey Mikasa.**

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir Berthold devant elle et aussi nerveux. Elle le scruta d'un regard froid et distant alors que ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. Il se dandina nerveusement en regardant le sol avec un intérêt tout particulier pour ses chaussures. Ce garçon avait toujours été introverti au plus loin que ce souvenait Mikasa.

Il côtoyait Reiner en le suivant comme son ombre, bien qu'il ait souvent été assez discret dans le bataillon. Il n'était pas un mauvais soldat, ni même un mauvais camarade de combat, mais le fait qu'il ait été souvent en contact avec Braun dérangeait la soldate.

Elle le balaya de son regard inquisiteur de la tête aux pieds, le clouant sur place comme on le ferait avec un insecte et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ce petit bruit fit sursauter le

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 **— Je... C'était pour m'excuser...**

 **— T'excuser ?** répéta-t-elle avec suspicions alors qu'il se dandina maladroitement sur place.

 **— Je... Reiner était mon ami. Mais ce qu'il a fait était mal et t'a causer des problèmes.**

 **— Il n'en a pas causer qu'à moi,** dit-elle d'une voix cinglante tandis que ses mirettes se plissaient en deux fentes sombres.

 **— Je pense que tu fais allusion au mur Maria,** dit-il en tordant ses doigts nerveusement alors qu'il peinait à maintenir le regard ardent de la soldate.

 **— Comment tu le sais ?**

 **— Tout le monde en parle dans le bataillon,** marmonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de regret avant de jeter un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. **Pas mal de gens me fuit à cause de ça d'ailleurs.**

 **— Ah oui ?**

 **— Être l'ami d'un type qui était en réalité un titan ça n'a pas le dont de mettre votre côte de popularité en avant.**

Il avait dit ça avec un air penaud et un regard de chien battu qui lui rappelait celui de Sasha lorsqu'elle apprenait qu'elle ne finirait pas son plateau de repas.

Pinçant ses lèvres avec fermenté, la jeune femme refusa de se laisser berner par une ruse aussi aisé. Bertolt paraissait peut-être doux et calme en apparence, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Il avait trop côtoyé Reiner pour passer aussi facilement du bon côté de la barrière à ses yeux.

Elle afficha une mine impassible alors qu'il continuait à remuer comme un vers devant ses yeux. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise face aux autres et elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus, mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de le cacher plus facilement.

 **— Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait causé du tord.**

 **— Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ?**

 **— Parce que... Parce que...** bégaya-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle peinait à l'entre distinctement. **Je... Je me sens coupable.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

Elle le scruta et décortiqua ses expression dans l'espoir d'arriver à en déduire quelque chose. Était-il coupable d'avoir aidé Reiner ? Pouvait-il être lui aussi un titan ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une chose pareil.

Ce garçon peinait déjà combattre au corps à corps ses camarades alors les combattre sous la forme d'un de ses monstres... Non, cela était impossible. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait laisser un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Bertold était beaucoup trop... lui pour être comme Reiner. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand la voix timide et chevrotante du garçon résonna à ses oreilles.

 **— Parce que j'aurai dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il était quelqu'un de sympa quand je l'ai connu à l'entrée dans l'armée.**

 **— Tu n'étais pas au courant de son état ?** demanda-t-elle avec suspicion tandis que les yeux du garçon s'agrandir d'un seul coup, donnant l'impression à Mikasa que ses globes allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

 **— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais rien... Il ne m'a rien dit,** dit-il dans un murmure amer alors que le cœur de Mikasa se serra légèrement au ton chevrotant du garçon.

Elle ne le détestait pas. Contrairement à Annie et à Reiner, Bertold n'avait pas cette façon hautaine et exécrable de s'adresser aux autres. Il paraissait plus humble et posé.

Cette idée fit tiqué Ackerman qui songea qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se méfier autant de ce garçon que de Braun ou de Leonhardt. Cela était sans aucun doute dût aux rougeurs incroyables qui recouvraient une grande partie de son visage.

 **— J-j-j'ai envie qu'on recommence les choses normalement,** avoua-t-il avec timidité tandis qu'il accompagna ses paroles en levant sa main droite pour la tendre à la soldate.

La scène lui paraissait stupide et d'un ridicule sans nom, mais la jeune femme ne put se résigner à détourner son regard étonné de Bertold. Mikasa coula ses deux prunelles en direction des doigts tendus du garçon avant de les plantés avec perplexité dans les siennes.

Elle y vit de l'hésitation ainsi que de la sincérité qui lui retourna l'estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de compassion à l'égard du soldat qui se dressait péniblement devant elle et qui lui demandait de faire table rase du passé. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été la seule à s'être faite avoir comme Eren.

Bertold était aussi perdu qu'elle et elle comprit qu'il était le moment pour elle de peut-être s'ouvrir un peu à ceux qui lui tendaient la main. Elle voulait aussi prendre un risque. Enfin si côtoyer ce garçon pouvait être défini comme un risque. Cela la fit sourire intérieurement alors qu'elle songea qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à le canaliser s'il tentait de la poignarder dans le dos.

Elle l'avait déjà combattu durant des entraînements au corps à corps lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à travailler pour la bataillon d'exploration et elle avait toujours aisément su garder le contrôle du combat.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur cette main tremblante qui lui était tendue et elle sentit ses picotements dans les siennes. Peut-être qu'il était sincère. Quand elle fouillait dans le regard immense du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait y lire que regret et désolation. Il n'avait pas cette lueur malsaine qui habituait le regard fourbe de son ami. Il était différent.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que s'était d'être rejeté et de se sentir seule. Elle en avait longuement souffert et l'idée qu'elle puisse l'infliger à quelqu'un qui venait lui demander de l'aide lui brisait le cœur. Si elle ne saisissait pas cette main, elle n'arriverait plus jamais à se regarder dans un miroir.

Lentement, Mikasa leva sa main et la glissa dans celle de Bertolt dont la mâchoire s'était subitement décrochée. Il fixa leurs deux mains entremêlées alors que son cœur loupait un battement. Il observa la jeune femme qui émit une petite pression sur leur maigre étreinte et vit que les traits de son visage si bien ciselés s'étaient détendu et qu'un air presque avenant y avait prit place.

Mikasa Ackerman acceptait cette tentation de sociabilisation et elle s'en sentait plus que fière.

 **O_o_o_O**

 _Alooooors bon on va pas se le cacher, Livaï commence à basculer du bon côté. Il lutte le petit mais il va bientôt avoir le coup fatal XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. La suite arrivera le week-end prochain. Il faut dire qu'il est beaucoup plus fini que celui-ci que j'ai écris en trois jours pour le poster dans des délais correctes. J'espère qu'il ne vous déçois pas dans tout les cas, parce que je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite..._


	16. 16 - Tuer avec tendresse (partie 1)

**NOTE AUTEURE :**

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre qui cette fois-ci est coupé en deux. On arrivait à 30 000 mots... Ce n'était juste pas possible x). Merci à et Acchlys pour vos commentaires ! C'est toujours super plaisant à recevoir et ça motive un max ^^._**

 **Petite chose : je fais en sorte de poster tous les week-ends. Mais il peut m'arriver que je sois en galère pour publier dans les temps.**

 ** _Je vous préviens dans les commentaires quand c'est le cas, mais je fais en sorte d'écrire pas mal en avance pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre dans le flou. Donc au mieux_ _le samedi_ _, au pire_ _le dimanche_ _x)._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture de cette première partie._**

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **Tuer avec tendresse (partie 1)**

Un coup résonna dans la petite pièce sombre qui était reliée aux cellules du bataillon d'exploration. La chaleur qui y régnait était intenable et Reiner Braun était ruisselant de sueur alors que sa tête venait de basculer en arrière. Il venait de recevoir un énième coup de poing de la part de son Caporal, mais cela ne le faisait pas frémir d'horreur ou de douleur.

Braun se contentait de respirer normalement en sentant un plaisir sadique envahir chacune des vibres de son corps. Il appréciait de ressentir la colère muette qui entourait son supérieur brun dont le visage était plus fermé que jamais.

— On reprend, siffla Livaï tandis qu'il se tenait face à Reiner qui était enchaîné, les bras écartés et le visage couvert d'entailles et de bleus. Pourquoi avoir voulu tuer Ackerman ?

Braun ne dit rien et se contenta redresser sa tête correctement avant de sourire devant la mine impassible du Caporal et du Major qui se tenait en retrait avec Hanji. Ces deux derniers observaient ce petit manège depuis près de trois heures sans qu'aucune information importante n'en sorte. Hanji désespérait alors que son ami blond continuait d'observer la recrue qui subissait un interrogatoire musclé avec Livaï.

Ce dernier était bien souvent persuasif et arrivait aisément à arracher quelques vérités lorsqu'il devait s'occuper des interrogatoires. Pourtant cette fois-ci, cela faisait exception à la règle. Reiner restait silencieux et se contentait de temps en temps de rire ou bien de sourire à son Caporal qui commençait aussi à perdre patience.

Ce dernier n'était pas non plus connu pour avoir cette qualité. Il était plus du genre à devenir de plus en plus brutal. Serrant ses poings avec ferveur, Livaï plissa ses yeux qui s'apparentaient à deux fentes tandis que la respiration du soldat titan retentissait dans la pièce.

 **— Répond,** ordonna sèchement le brun tandis que Reiner tourna sa tête pour cracher un filet de sang.

 **— Vous avez un bon crochet du droit Caporal. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas plus souvent.**

 **— Je t'ai posé une question Braun et me force pas à me répéter.**

 **— Je n'ai rien à dire,** articula le soldat titan avant de laisser un sourire sardonique étirer ses lèvres fissurées. **Rien à part qu'Ackerman est vraiment mignonne quand elle est en colère. Elle vous a parlé de notre échange ?**

 **— Tu réponds toujours pas à ma putain de question titan,** l'informa le Caporal en serrant son poing pour administrer un nouveau coup au cadet.

La tête de ce dernier se décala une nouvelle fois sur le côté alors qu'un rire railleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

 **— Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Elle a dû vous dire que j'avais été insultant et un tas de merde de ce genre.**

 **— Ça n'est pas ton putain de problème pour l'instant.**

 **— Elle vous a dit que j'en connaissais un paquet sur vous Caporal ? Elle a dû être gentille en vous disant que vous un tas de conneries pour vous la mettre à l'envers. Ou alors elle est vraiment stupide.**

Livaï ne put retenir son poing droit qui percuta une nouvelle fois la mâchoire de Reiner qui laissa un sifflement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sa tête bascula violemment sur le côté alors qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois, son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir fait perdre son sang froid à cet homme. Reiner pouvait entendre ce dernier respirer plus bruyamment que d'habitude alors que son regard d'acier le lorgnait avec mépris.

 **— Mikasa n'est pas une saleté de merde comme toi Braun,** feula Livaï alors que ses jointures de mains avaient blanchis.

 **— Mi-ka-sa, hein ?**

Le soldat titan laissa son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il redressa une nouvelle fois son crâne pour planter son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Il laissa un ricanement arrogant s'échapper de ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouillonner le sang de Livaï dans ses veines. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait le faire souffrir de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables pour oser lui parler de cette façon et pour parler d'Ackerman en ces termes. Cela donnait envie de vomir à Livaï.

Il renifla peu glorieusement dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs alors qu'il voulu arracher le sourire désagréable qui trônait sur le visage du soldat. Qu'est-ce qui poussait ce type à faire ce genre de chose ? Etait-ce seulement parce qu'il était complètement cinglé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Livaï n'aimait pas le fait qu'il puisse faire une telle fixette sur Mikasa.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu être aussi proche d'elle tout ce temps. La mâchoire du Caporale se comprima violemment alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il ne laisserait jamais Braun l'approcher à nouveau. Elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause de cet homme et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Livaï serra ses poings de colère à cette idée. Il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il savait qu'une chose n'allait pas. Il avait été si stupide. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler à plein poumons.

 **— C'est pour ça que vous vous la tapez ? Elle donne quoi au lit chef ?** l'interrogea-t-il en le fixant d'un air libidineux. **Vu la façon dont elle se comporte, elle doit se donner à cent pour-**

Reiner n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un nouveau coup bien plus violent que les précédents. Il sentit sa mâchoire émettre un petit bruit qui s'apparentait à un craquement, alors qu'il lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

 **— Choisis bien tes putains de mots, titan de merde.**

Le respiration haletante, le soldat peina à laisser son rire s'échapper de ses lèvres tant la douleur dans sa mâchoire devenait insoutenable. Cette fois-ci, son supérieur n'avait pas retenu son coup, mais c'était ce que Reiner voulait.

Il ne moquait bien d'être martelé de coups car il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et pour l'atteindre, il devait subir cette petite séance des plus désagréables. De plus, il savait combien son pouvoir de régénération de titan allait lui être bénéfique une fois qu'on l'aurait ramené dans sa cellule. Il cracha une nouvelle fois en un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa maxillaire endommagé qu'il peinait à ouvrir pour parler.

 **— V-v-Vous me déce-cevez C-Caporal. Que dirait Kuchel ? Ou vous préférez que j'utilise son nom de pu-**

 **— Ecoute-moi bien Braun,** lâcha Livaï en serrant sa prise sur la gorge du soldat alors que ses yeux n'étaient que deux puits sans fond. **Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère devant moi et de prononcé son prénom si tu ne veux pas que je finisse par t'arracher ta langue de merde et que je te la fasse bouffer.**

Reiner lâcha un couinement tandis qu'il serra sa mâchoire de colère. Il voulait réprimer les gémissements qui menaçaient d'éclater dans la pièce qui servait de lieu d'interrogatoire. Mais les doigts du Caporal qui s'enfonçait dans son gosier étaient trop puissants pour ça. Il grimaça de douleur

 **— Vous avez un problème avec les femmes,** ricana Braun en remuant péniblement sous la prise de son supérieur alors que les doigts de se dernier menaçaient de perforer sa peau. **Ça doit être... Difficile avec... A-A- Ackerman.**

Livaï sentit son cœur bondir de rage dans sa poitrine alors qu'il serra une nouvelle fois sa prise. Il ne supportait vraiment pas la façon dont il parlait de Mikasa. Il n'aimait pas les insinuations immondes et encore moins la façon dont il tournait en ridicule les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Braun se moquait de lui et le Caporal ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Cependant, il était heureux que le Major n'intervienne pas dans leur tête à tête. Il n'aurait pas réussi à répondre à l'ordre d'Erwin si ce dernier lui avait demandé de se retirer afin qu'Hanji prenne le relais.

Le regard de Livaï resta ancré dans celui du soldat alors qu'il songea au petit plateau métallique qui se trouvait près de lui. Il n'appréciait pas utiliser ce qui se trouvait dessus, mais si Braun continuait dans cette voie, il n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser pour le faire parler d'autre chose. Retroussant ses lèvres, comme un chien prêt à mordre, Livaï fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec mépris.

Sa main tenait toujours fermement le soldat alors que ce dernier peinait à respirer convenablement. Le Caporal voulait des informations et savoir si Mikasa était bel et bien hors de danger. Mais Livaï savait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ceci avait d'une certaine façon beaucoup trop facile.

Braun était trop pacifique et le sourire narquois qui déformait ses lèvres fines était beaucoup trop confiant pour être innocence. D'un geste rude, le brun ôta sa main du gosier rougit du soldat, comme s'il venait de se brûler avant de laisser son regard balayer la silhouette pitoyable du garçon titan.

 **— Putain tu ne comprends vraiment pas quand on te demande de la fermer.**

Il entendit Reiner inspirer profondément alors que l'air lui avait manqué pendant bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne. La poitrine de l'homme se leva et s'abaissa vivement tandis qu'il laissait ses poumons se remplir exagérément. Ce petit jeu continua durant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne se mit à tousser comme un dément à s'en faire sortir les amygdales.

Le bruit des chaines qui s'entrechoquaient résonna aux oreilles de Livaï qui tentait une nouvelle fois de reprendre le contrôle des choses. À ce rythme là, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et cela mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

Habituellement, il ne lui fallait pas plus d'une heure pour faire avouer un prisonnier. Trente minutes lorsqu'il était en forme. Mais avec Braun c'était différent. Ce dernier toussa une nouvelle fois, faisant vibrer son corps en de petits spasmes avant qu'il ne redresse ces cervicales pour offrir son attention au brun.

 **— E-Elle vous a vraiment tapé dans l'œil hein ? Faut dire qu'elle est plutôt bonne. Et-E-Et puis le rou-roulage de pelle qu'elle vous a fait... pendant l'entraînement... Merde-...**

 **— Ne-**

 **— Je sais... Je sais... Pas touche à Ackerman,** pouffa-t-il alors que son rire était entrecoupés de toussotements tonitruants.

Du sang continuait à s'échapper de sa gorge et à couler de son visage tandis que Livaï ne pu retenir une légère grimace de dégoût. Il songea ô combien bien cet homme était cinglé et dégueulasse. Il le rebutait et lui provoqua un énième haut le cœur.

Le Caporal avait pensé que cela aurait fait bondir son cœur de satisfaction, tout comme l'idée d'écraser à nouveau le visage de Jäger avec une de ses bottes, mais aucune joie n'en ressortait. Bien au contraire. Il était inquiet de voir la résistance de Braun. Ce type était une vraie machine qui ne semblait être arrêté par aucune douleur et aucune peine.

 **— Il y a une chose que je peux vous dire,** déclara le soldat titan la tête baissé alors qu'articuler devenait pénible pour lui.

Sa mâchoire le lançait furieusement mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour abattre Braun. Bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que l'encourager dans sa démarche. Livaï sentit au ton que l'homme venait d'employer tous les petits poils de sa nuque se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le calme inquiétant qui transpirait de la voix de l'homme le fit frémir d'horreur.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le garçon titan se comportait. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ou l'ébranler et Livaï savait d'expérience combien ce genre de personne étaient dangereuse.

Reiner tendit son cou pour que sa tête soit plus proche du Caporal alors qu'il sentait ses muscles endolories rouler sous sa peau meurtrie. Il se moquait de la souffrance car il voulait voir de près l'impact qu'auraient les mots qu'il allait prononcer sur son chef d'escouade.

 **— Je la tuerai,** annonça Braun en fixant Livaï droit dans les yeux sans ciller alors que son sourire s'était figé. **Je la tuerai devant vous sans que vous ayez la moindre chance de faire quoique ce soit.**

 **— Tu es en train de me menacer gamin ?**

 **— Je vous informe Caporal. Je vous informe,** chantonna Reiner alors que les yeux d'Hanji s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais pas du tout. Pourquoi ce type qui était enchaîné dans les sous-sols du bataillon et qui n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir cherchait-il à mettre Livaï dans cet état ?

Pinçant ses lèvres avec inquiétude, la scientifique songea immédiatement à la peine et à la colère que devait ressentir son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impliqué dans un interrogatoire et chaque mot alimentait la rage du Caporal. Hanji savait combien il était mauvais pour lui de se laisser emporter par la colère et la haine.

Elle se souvenait de cette fois où il avait perdu son meilleur ami durant une sortie extra-muros. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et il avait évicéré chacun des titans qui avaient croisé son chemin. Ce jour là, personne n'avait eu à besoin de combattre davantage tant le Caporal avait été animé par la douleur.

Cette idée comprima le cœur de l'amoureuse de titans qui fit un pas en avant déterminé à prendre la place de Livaï avant que tout ceci ne finisse mal. Le laisser avec Reiner était une très mauvaise idée et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Erwin avait accepté ça. Alors qu'elle fit un pas pour sortir de l'ombre, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la stopper.

Se figeant sur place, Hanji fronça ses sourcils pour dévisser sa tête qu'elle tourna vers le propriétaire de cette fameuse main. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du Major elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ce dernier la coupa dans son élan en déclarant :

 **— Il n'a pas fini.**

La scientifique fut confuse et elle se tourna totalement vers son ami blond qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 **— Ça va mal finir, Erwin.**

Cela lui rappela douloureusement cet entraînement qu'Ackerman avait eu avec cet homme immonde qui faisait face à Livaï. Hanji avait dit ça au Major du bataillon et le même sentiment de crainte qui avait fait vibrer ses trippes se produisait à cet instant.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et la réaction d'Erwin l'agaçait. Il n'avait rien fait et lorsqu'il avait convoqué Mikasa dans son bureau, cela n'avait rien débloqué. Elle avait fini sur ce sol gelé devant la mine déconfite et horrifié de tous.

 **— Je dirais quand ce sera fini.**

 **— Tu as déjà dis ça la dernière fois et ça nous a pas mené à de bonnes chose,** osa dire Hanji alors que le rouge lui montait au visage.

Erwin qui avait entre temps planté son regard vers son Caporal et Reiner, le laissa glisser pour l'ancré dans celui de sa scientifique. Il fronça ses épais sourcils dorés alors que les lèvres d'Hanji tremblaient légèrement sous le coup de la colère muette qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau malheur arrive. Elle savait combien Livaï était affecté par ce qui était arrivé à Mikasa et combien il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ravalé sa fierté pour aller lui parler. Elle voyait dans son regard et dans sa façon d'agir.

Toute cette histoire lui avait mit un sacré coup. Et cela s'était amplifié quand il avait appris qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie accompagné d'Armin et de Jean. Hanji avait aussi remarqué combien il la regardait plus souvent et l'inquiétude discrète qu'il laissait transparaître quand Mikasa avait reprit les combats au corps à corps.

Elle était certaine que si cela ne tenait qu'au Caporal, il aurait enfermé Mikasa dans sa chambre et l'aurait obligé à continuer de reprendre des forces. Mais il ne le ferait pas car il savait combien Ackerman avait besoin de se sentir utile pour ne pas devenir folle.

 **— Hanji, j'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance,** avoua le Major ce qui eut pour effet de sortir la scientifique de ses pensées.

 **— Je te fais confiance, Er'. Mais-**

 **— Livaï à besoin de cet instant.**

 **— Il va surtout finir par le tuer et toi-même tu as dis qu'on en avait besoin.**

 **— Il ne le tuera pas parce qu'il a conscience que Braun sait quelque chose qu'on ignore.**

 **— Il ne dira rien, tu as bien vu sa réaction à chaque fois que Shorty lui pose une question ?**

 **— Peut-être. Mais Braun fait une fixette sur Ackerman et nous devons savoir pourquoi.**

Les sourcils d'Hanji se froncèrent davantage alors qu'elle déclara d'une voix plus sérieuse que jamais :

 **— Parce qu'il est dingue !**

 **— Possible. Mais il a autre chose. Il a parlé du mur Maria et ce n'était très certainement pas innocent. Il avoua à Ackerman qu'il est un titan.**

 **— Il comptait la tuer. Il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller dire aux autres ce qu'il venait d'avouer.**

 **— Braun s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour tuer Ackerman. Beaucoup trop.**

 **— Tu penses que c'est parce qu'elle est un des meilleur éléments du bataillon ?**

 **— Si c'était le cas, il aurait essayé de s'en prendre aussi à Mike.**

 **— Il s'en ait pas prit à Shorty non plus,** reconnu la scientifique alors que son crâne tournait à plein tube.

Elle voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi ce garçon qui avait donné son cœur à l'armée pour vaincre les titans et sauvé l'humanité agissait de cette façon. Pourquoi était-il entré dans l'armée ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit alors que son inquiétude grandissait.

 **— Tu crois qu'il parlera ?**

 **— Je n'en sais rien. Mais Livaï est quelqu'un de persuasif. Et vu son attachement à Ackerman, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.**

 **— Tu sais combien il est émotif quand il s'agit des gens qu'il aime.**

 **— C'est ce qui peut nous être utile.**

 **— Tu te sers des sentiments de Shorty pour avoir des informations ?!** s'exclama Hanji alors que son cœur ratait un battement dans sa poitrine. **C'est cruel !**

 **— Je ne fais pas ça de gaîté de cœur,** asséna le Major d'une voix tranchante qui fit voûter les épaules d'Hanji. **Nous avons besoin de ça pour avancer.**

Les lèvres de la scientifique se tordirent de dégoût alors qu'elle pivota sur ses talons pour observer son meilleur ami qui tenait devant le soldat titan qui avait toujours ce maudit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson d'horreur traversa la colonne vertébrale de la femme qui songea qu'elle admirait Mikasa d'avoir fait face à cet homme alors qu'elle avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Cette femme était décidément faite pour son meilleur ami. Hanji poussa un soupire alors que de son majeur elle remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissés sur son nez.

 **— Je ne le sens vraiment pas.**

 **— Moi non plus** , avoua Erwin d'une voix grave et inquiétante. **Mais on n'a pas le choix.**

Livaï était tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la conversation des deux soldats qui se tenaient éloignés de lui. De plus, à cette distance il ne pouvait percevoir que des sons, mais il ne pouvait pas en distinguer le sens. Il était beaucoup trop absorbé par les propos de Reiner pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il agrippa fermement une touffe de cheveux chez le jeune homme pour redresser son visage et l'obliger à l'observer droit dans les yeux. La colère irradiait du Caporal qui pouvait sentir tous ses membres trembler de rage. Mikasa etait sous sa protection et il ne permettrait à personne de mui faire le moindre mal. Personne ne la toucherait. Il arriva pourtant à trouver assez de force pour articuler d'une voix menaçante :

 **— Tu n'auras pas le temps de le faire parce que je vais me charger de ton cas personnellement.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Les journées étaient passées à une vitesse alarmante et Mikasa avait pu enfin reprendre suffisamment de forces pour aller s'entraîner. Bien entendue, elle n'avait pas récupérer suffisamment de force pour atteindre son niveau habituel, mais elle était capable de tenir sur ses pieds pour remettre ses muscles en état.

Eren l'accompagnait de temps à autre lors de ses séances d'entraînement improvisé, mais bien souvent c'était Armin ou encore Jean qui l'aidaient. Bien qu'être soit venu s'excuser, Mikasa sentait qu'une certaine distance entre eux demeurait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à être sereine avec cette histoire qu'il débutait avec Annie. Elle préférait rester silencieuse et observer tout ça dans un coin. Si elle tentait de le dissuader, elle serait encore une fois en opposition avec lui et elle ne le voulait pas.

En effet, après l'incident qui s'était passé entre elle et son demi-frère, ce dernier avait été assigné pour une durée indéterminée à remplir une grande partie des corvées de ménages en plus de ses entraînements et teste avec Hanji.

Mikasa avait été tenté d'aller expliquer au Major que son titan de frère était venu présenter des excuses et que cela lui avait été déjà pénible, mais Eren avait refusé. Il avait arrêté Mikasa en lui expliquant qu'il acceptait cette punition qui aurait pu être bien plus sévère.

Cela était étrange pour la soldate de voir à quel point les choses avaient évolués. Tout semblait beaucoup plus simple pour la jeune femme. Elle devait bien reconnaître que l'absence de Reiner était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Elle n'avait plus cette sensation de se sentir observé, analyser ou bien même traquer.

Elle avait apprit par Hanji que Reiner se trouvait détenu dans les cellules du bataillon, tandis qu'Erwin était en train de rechercher des solutions à toute cette histoire. Il était un homme prudent qui ne voulait pas agir inutilement de peur de passer à côté. De plus, Mikasa se doutait que Braun ne passerait pas à côté d'un interrogatoire musclé comme l'armée savait si bien les faire.

Pinçant ses lèvres, la jeune femme n'avait pas osé demander à la scientifique la façon dont Livaï avait vu toute cette histoire. Ils avaient parlés, mais sans vraiment aborder les choses avec plus de profondeur. Le visage rougit, la jeune femme savait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière des excuses et reconnaître que cet homme était devenu aussi important qu'Eren à ses yeux.

Elle avait risqué sa vie pour le Caporal et n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Cette idée lui trouait la poitrine et elle n'aimait pas ça. Toute cette histoire l'avait chamboulé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lâchant une soupire lourd, elle passa une main sur son visage alors qu'elle peinait à se réveiller de sa nuit qui fut tout de même moins pénible que les autres.

Sasha avait insisté pour qu'elle la réveille à la moindre douleur et au moindre cauchemar et cela avait fait sourire la soldate. Elle s'imaginait mal secouer la mangeuse de patate parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à passer une nuit sans s'imaginer qu'elle était en train d'assister au meurtre de ses parents. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

Elle s'était donc assuré que Braus s'endorme avant elle. Mikasa avait savouré le retour normal des choses. Elle s'efforçait de se rassurer au sujet de son demi-frère alors qu'il fut vite chasser par les pensées qui concernaient Livaï.

Encore et toujours lui dans sa fichue tête. Mais étrangement pour la jeune femme, cela n'était plus aussi dérangeant qu'avant. Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre en songeant qu'elle ressentait des picotements doux dans son estomac quand elle pensait à lui. Il avait cette façon de faire accélérer les battements de son cœur qui était inédite pour elle.

Elle se perdait à chaque fois dans ses pensées quand le nom de son supérieur lui traversait l'esprit. Elle savait que cela pouvait être imprudent quand elle se retrouvait entourée d'autres personnes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comme ce matin au réfectoire.

Berthold avait été le nouveau venu à leur table de repas et il avait su rapidement s'insérer au petit groupe que formaient la bande d'amis. Mikasa avait été heureuse de constater que ses efforts pour accueillir le jeune homme n'avaient pas été vains. Elle observa le brun timide qui riait à une blague idiote de Connie. Il n'était pas si néfaste qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Il avait juste besoin des bonnes personnes et cette idée la ramena à sa propre condition.

Elle songea à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans Eren et Armin. Quelque chose de peu enviables très certainement. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et la jeune femme reconnue qu'elle avait été bien plus aidée que n'importe qui dans ce bataillon. Elle avait été aidée même par des personnes qu'elle avait mises plus bas que terre.

Son esprit se tourna vers Livaï et elle sentit le sang lui monter dans ses joues, laissant un voile rouge s'abattre sur son visage. Elle sentait encore la prise de l'homme sur ses poignets alors qu'il l'avait épinglé contre une des murs de l'infirmerie.

Honteuse, elle baissa son regard vers son plateau en songeant combien elle avait aimé leur proximité et la façon dont son corps s'était collé au sien. Elle avait pu le sentir contre elle si facilement avec cette chemise de nuit qui était si peu épaisse.

Déglutissant péniblement une de ses mains se porta à un de ses poignets qu'elle frotta doucement. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal et elle n'avait pas voulu qui la lâche. Bien au contraire. Elle aurait voulu plus que ça.

 **— Alors avec Berthold vous êtes amis ?**

Le regard pâle d'Ackerman coula un regard en coin en direction de la mangeuse qui mâchait peu glorieusement son morceau de biscotte. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais le garçon semblait avoir cette idée en tête et Mikasa acceptait de lui donner une chance. Après tout, il n'avait peu eu le bon entourage.

 **— On va dire qu'on repart sur de bonnes bases,** annonça la jeune Ackerman tandis qu'elle planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de carotte pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Sasha l'observa longuement, mais Mikasa ne préféra pas y prêter attention car elle connaissait ce regard. La mangeuse de patate l'avait depuis que Mikasa avait déblatéré toutes ces choses sur le Caporal durant son échange tendu avec Reiner.

Braus ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle en l'interrogeant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Cela agaçait Mikasa autant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque sa colocataire faisait des sous entendues douteux au sujet de leur supérieur.

Ackerman avait songé à diverses reprises d'étouffer son amie avec son oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre jacasser sur ce sujet. Elle sentit son amie lui asséner un petit coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer son attention avant de déclarer :

 **— Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu aimerais repartir sur de bonnes bases. Tu lui as parlé ? Il t'a dit quoi ?**

Mikasa coula un regard neutre à son amie qui l'examinait avec un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres rosées. C'était vraiment dérangeant pour la femme qui valait cent soldats d'être aussi facilement mit mal à l'aise à l'évocation de son Caporal.

Elle n'aimait pas ce petit pouvoir que Sasha utilisait contre elle. Mâchant nerveusement Mikasa tenta de conserver une mine impassible alors que ses joues chauffait rudement. Elle n'osait pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait la couleur de ces dernières.

 **— Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas mon déjeuné.**

 **— Qu-**

Pour accompagner ses propos, la soldate qui était surnommée le « miracle de l'Humanité » porte son pain à sa bouche et en arracha un gros morceau sous le regard implorant de Sasha. Mikasa ne pu s'empêcher de jubiler à l'idée que son amie arrêterait très certainement de la chercher sur ce terrain en sachant que cela lui coûterait un plateau repas.

 **— Mikasa...**

La voix implorante de Sasha fut coupée par celle du Major qui avait fit irruption dans la pièce. Il affichait toujours ce visage sérieux mais également transitant l'autorité. Mikasa savait de quoi il allait parler comme tout les autres soldats car c'est toujours ainsi que le Major Smith l'annonçait.

Il se tenait droit, les bras dans le dos à scruter l'ensemble de la pièce, patientent d'avoir le silence absolu. Il se racla la gorge de satisfaction alors que sa tête fit un petit mouvement de tête. Les chefs d'escouades l'entouraient et seul Hanji affichait une mine radieuse.

 **— Bien. Une sortie sera prévue dès demain après-midi et elle ne durera quelques heures. Il vous faudra être près pour quatorze heures dans la cour. Vos groupes vous serez donnés avant le passage de la porte. Ce sera tout.**

Elle avait écouté ce qu'avait dit son supérieur et elle sentit l'appréhension dans ses entrailles. Une nouvelle sortie signifiait de nouveaux dangers pour Eren et une possibilité de ne pas revenir en vie. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Il était impossible pour lui de mourir maintenant. Mikasa se le promit comme à chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait risquer sa vie afin d'épargner celle de son demi-frère.

Pourtant, toutes ses idées furent rapidement balayées par le regard pénétrant de son Caporal. Cela se passait ainsi entre eux depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté dans le bureau du Major. Leurs regards s'accrochaient à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et elle ne finissait pas rougir alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de le voir.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et elle pinça nerveusement ses lèvres alors qu'elle nota combien les cernes sous ses yeux avaient l'air plus prononcés. Cela l'inquiéta. Il devait très certainement remplir des quantités de papiers inutiles et stupides dont elle avait eu la charge pendant une courte période.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire qui ne s'apparentait pas vraiment à ça, mais elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle vit un des coins de la bouche de l'homme se redresser faiblement. C'était presque imperceptible, mais cela existait.

Gênée, elle détourna son regard, ne remarquant pas que ce geste avait légèrement augmenté cette expression inédite chez le brun. Mikasa fixa longuement son plateau de nourriture tandis que Sasha et Sissi continuaient d'échanger sur un sujet dont la femme qui valait cent soldats ne connaissait pas la teneur. Elle était devenue obsédée par Livaï.

Elle songea à lui lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment leur relation avait fait pour évoluer de cette manière. Lui qu'elle avait haï plus que tout avait à présent une place importante dans sa vie. Elle poussa un bref soupire alors qu'elle releva son regard en direction de ses camarades qui continuaient à discuter avec animation.

L'époque où chacun pâlissaient de peur à l'annonce d'une sortie extra-muros était révolue. Les soldats avaient compris combien ses instants ensembles étaient précieux. Certes à l'intérieur d'eux l'appréhension était bien présente, mais chacun faisait en sorte de le garder pour lui afin de pouvoir savourer chaque instant.

Eren avait annoncé sa relation avec Annie et tous s'étaient retournés en direction de Mikasa qui était restée impassible. Elle avait fait un geste raide de la tête en guise de réaction tandis que Jean avait profité de cette occasion pour chercher une nouvelle fois des poux au cadet Jäger. Les deux soldats s'étaient de nouveau empoignés par le col sous les regards blasés de leurs amis. Mikasa n'était pas intervenue. Elle savait combien ces deux amis avaient besoin de ce genre de confrontation. C'était comme une façon de communiquer même si elle savait que Jean avait une dent contre le garçon titan pour l'avoir malmener.

Mais il semblait réussir à se contenir pour l'exposer devant tous et la jeune femme en était heureuse.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 **— Il faut que tu lèves plus ton pied quand tu frappes,** asséna Mikasa en observant Kirstein qui se tenait au sol.

Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur alors qu'une de ses mains frottait énergiquement l'arrière de son crâne. Ce dernier avait frappé une nouvelle fois le tatami de plein fouet. Cela faisait trois fois à présent qu'il se retrouvait mit à terre par la soldate et il sentait sa tête être sur le point d'exploser.

Il avait accepté d'aider Mikasa à s'entraîner aujourd'hui alors que les autres étaient en train de s'amuser à jouer aux cartes dans leur chambre. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps pour Jean qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec la jeune femme.

Il avait accouru à sa chambre d'infirmerie quand il avait apprit ce que Reiner avait fait et il avait hurlé à plein poumons qu'il l'écraserait comme un insecte pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à la jeune femme. Armin l'avait dissuadé en s'accrochant fermement au soldat furieux tandis que ce dernier continuait de beugler que tout ceci était la faute d'Eren.

Le tacticien avait passé une grande partie de son temps libre à convaincre le garçon à la tête de cheval de ne pas aller voir Eren ou bien Reiner. Cela ne servirait à rien. Jean avait grommelé avant d'accepter de rester silencieux cette fois encore. Pourtant il se promettait d'être le plus désagréable possible avec Eren lorsqu'il croiserait son chemin.

 **— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il y a quelques jours tu étais dans un lit avec un tas de bandages,** grommela-t-il. **J'ai l'impression que je galère encore plus à te mettre un coup qu'avant.**

 **— Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux.**

Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser sur ses deux jambes alors qu'une teinte rouge envahissait le visage du soldat. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette réaction. Chaque compliments que lui faisait la jeune femme le remplissait de joie. Il savourait chacun de ses mots comme s'ils étaient paroles d'évangile. Il tourna sa tête et alla s'asseoir sur un des banc de la salle alors qu'il poussait un soupire désespéré.

 **— Je suis certaine que durant la sortie extra-muros tu t'en sortiras comme un chef.**

 **— Je l'espère,** marmonna-t-il en massant sa nuque endolorie.

Mikasa en profita pour s'emparer de sa bouteille d'eau et porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour ingurgiter le liquide tiède qui lui fit un bien fou. Une fois son acte fini, elle la tendit à Jean qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Elle se posa près de son ami en laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le mur frais qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer durant une courte période alors que Jean en profita pour l'observer. Une seule idée traversa sa esprit : Mikasa était la femme la plus belle et courageuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Cette pensée lui broya le coeur alors qu'il songea qu'elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait tenté de la rendre jalouse et cela avait été un échec cuisant. Il avait tenté d'être proche d'elle mais elle l'avait toujours regarder comme un ami et non comme un homme qu'elle pouvait désirer.

C'était un autre qu'elle regardait de cette façon et cela le rendait toujours fou de rage. Serrant ses poings, il entendit le bruit de la bouteille se contracter dans sa poigne et cessa son geste aussi vite. Il pinça ses lèvres avant de demander :

 **— Comment tu te sens ?**

Mikasa rouvrir ses yeux pour regarder son ami avant de répondre avec sincérité :

 **— Bien... Je suis contente que tout ceci soit fini.**

 **— Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'en parler de toute cette histoire avec Reiner,** l'informa-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix que Mikasa balaya d'un revers de la main.

 **— Je ne voulais pas te plonger la tête dans les problèmes.**

 **— Nous sommes amis et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,** déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. **Eren a fait déjà beaucoup de ce côté-là.**

Mikasa coula un regard en direction de cette dernière et elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle d'échanger avec Jean sur ce sujet qui la rongeait depuis maintenant quelques temps. Elle ne bougea pas sa main, mais elle était immobile sur le banc.

 **— Tu sais, avant que toute cette histoire avec Reiner n'arrive, j'ai discuté avec Sissi.**

Elle sentit Jean se tendre à l'évocation de sa petite amie et la soldate vit son ami pincer ses lèvres furieusement. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle le sentait à la façon dont son ami réagissait et elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Mikasa se pencha légèrement en avant et voulu pouvoir planter son regard dans celui de Jean. Mais ce dernier refusait de la regarder directement droit dans les yeux. Il préférait observer le sol sans rien dire alors que la jeune femme pouvait voir les rouages dans le crâne du garçon tourner à grande vitesse.

 **—Tu comptes pour elle, tu sais. Elle m'a dit combien elle était attachée à toi et elle t'aime.**

Le visage rougit par les propos de la soldate, Jean ne pu s'empêcher de sentir des remords naître dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas entendre Mikasa dire ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réagisse de cette façon et il pouvait sentir le sang bouiller dans ses veines. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-Elle pas le regarder comme lui le faisait avec elle ?

 **— Jean je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté d'une fille comme elle et-**

 **— Tais-toi,** lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque froide qui surprit Mikasa alors que le visage du garçon se releva.

La mâchoire de Mikasa se décrocha tandis qu'elle le fixait avec interrogation. Elle le vit afficher un air beaucoup plus sérieux, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à combattre un titan. Il n'avait plus ce petit rictus narquois ou cette mine timide qu'il arborait quand il lui adressait la parole.

Il s'était redressé pour se tenir droit et avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de déclarer avec tout le courage dont il était capable.

 **— Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.**

 **— Qu-**

 **— Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien, hein ?** lâcha-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

 **— Jean...**

 **— Je t'aime Mikasa!**

Ses mots semblaient résonner dans la salle d'entraînement dans un écho sans fin aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Il avait hurlé ça comme s'il était sur le point de se faire dévorer par un titan la seconde après.

Elle se figea sur place en ayant l'impression d'être gelée jusqu'à l'os tandis que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche pour ça et les mots lui manquaient.

Elle remarqua combien le visage de son ami était carmin alors qu'il peinait à respirer convenablement. Il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement ce qu'il ressentait bien qu'elle s'en doutait fortement. Elle avait pourtant toujours voulu espérer ne jamais l'entendre dire ça de vive voix. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui dirait aussi clairement. Elle songea à cette fois dans ce café où il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour l'invité à être plus qu'une amie. Et elle avait maladroitement refusé en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça.

À présent elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre. Pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Mais une chose était certaine dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, cela n'arriverait jamais avec Jean. Il était important pour elle et elle ne désirait que son bonheur. Mais elle n'en sera à l'origine.

 _Il ne pourra jamais pas avoir cette place dans car..._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Elle ne pouvait pas finir cette pensée qui fut comme un électrochoc. Elle resta immobile alors que son esprit avait déserté son corps.

Elle trouva cruel d'avoir une telle révélation à un moment aussi délicat. Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse et son étonnement était toujours présent tandis qu'elle sentait le regard lourd de Jean sur elle.

Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien de bon à dire. Elle pensait avoir déjà mit les choses au clair avec lui lors de leur permission d'il y a quelques semaines. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le garçon restait sur ses positions.

Elle eut une nouvelle fois mal au cœur pour Sissi et ne put s'empêcher de devoir raisonner son ami avant qu'il ne perd une personne qui était importante dans sa vie. Sissi était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de la laisser subir une telle chose.

 **— Tu es importante pour moi, Mikasa. Je sais que... Que je ne te plais pas,** dit-il d'une voix emplit d'amertume.

 **— Jean-**

 **— Non, ce n'est pas la peine de dire quelque chose. Je voulais que tu l'entendes et j'avais besoin de te le dire. J'ai bien compris que je ne t'intéressais pas. Y avait toujours eu Eren à cette place.**

 **— Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Eren,** asséna-t-elle d'une voix calme afin de ne pas avoir à entamer un énième débat qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

Jean haussa ses épaules alors qu'il se tourna davantage vers elle sans lâcher sa main. Il voulait savourer la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, même si cela lui faisait mal.

 **— Je le sais bien et je pense que c'est ce qui me rend dingue. Tu le regardes comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde alors que tu le considères comme ton frère... Je me demande alors comment ça sera avec le type qui aura la chance de t'intéresser ?**

Il continuait de la lorgner en fouillant dans le regard écarquillé de la jeune femme. Elle écoutait sagement chacun des mots que Jean lui avait dit et elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas tourné la page comme elle l'avait espéré et il semblait toujours ancré dans ces sentiments à sens unique.

Cela lui fit mal autant pour lui que pour Sissi. Cette fille dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose avait été une oreille attentive lorsque tous l'avait regardé comme un monstre. Elle se souvenait de ses paroles sur Kirstein et Mikasa ne pouvait pas accepter que les choses tournent de cette manière.

Il fallait qu'elle surpasse cette difficulté à aborder les sujets qui concernaient les sentiments. Elle poussa un soupire lourd pour se donner du courage alors que sa gorge s'asséchait. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites alors que le regard torturé de son ami la pesait. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Si Armin était là, il saurait quoi dire. Il saurait la conseiller. Elle ferma quelques secondes ses yeux en songeant à la manière, presque facile, avec laquelle elle avait dit à Livaï qu'il comptait pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la même chose pour Sissi. Pour Jean. Elle l'entendit dire dans un murmure amère :

 **— Mais ce ne jamais moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour planter ses prunelles dans celle du soldat. Elle était déterminée à arranger les choses et à le faire réfléchir sur sa situation avec sa petite amie.

 **— Jean tu es mon ami.**

 **— Arrête de me dire ça, bon sang,** grogna-t-il alors qu'il comprima sa mâchoire. **Est-ce que tu sais combien ça me fait mal d'entendre ça ?**

 **— Et moi ça me fait mal que tu ressentes ça pour moi. C'est pour ça que tu as transformé Sissi ? Pour jouer les doublures. Elle ne mérite pas ça Jean. Elle est mon amie aussi et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.**

 **— C'est trop tard depuis un sacré bout de temps.**

Le regard du garçon se transforma et la colère qui avait commencé à fleurir dans ses prunelles s'écrasa en un instant pour laisser apparaître de la honte. Il savait combien Sissi l'appréciait et il avait su également l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il le voyait quand elle cherchait à capter son regard alors qu'il cherchait Mikasa du sien.

Quand elle venait le chercher après un entraînement ou tout simplement quand il venait de faire l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever Ackerman de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper ainsi. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué en lui. Il était perdu en elle depuis maintenant plusieurs années et chaque jour avait alimenté son amour pour Mikasa.

Il ne pouvait pas balayer tout ceci d'un revers de la main pour Sissi. Elle n'était pas la femme qu'on surnommait le "miracle et l'Humanité" et elle ne le serait très probablement jamais et il voulait tenter de l'aimer. Mais l'image de la soldate le hantait à chaque fois. Il désirait si ardemment l'avoir. Que ce soit elle qui l'admire avec ses immenses prunelles pâles. Que ce soit elle qui le dévore de baiser alors qu'ils seraient en train de se procurer un plaisir mutuel. Mais c'était Sissi et cela ne le comblait pas pleinement

 **— Je sais bien que Sissi ne mérite pas ça,** avoua-t-il dans un murmure. **Mais...Je l'apprécie beaucoup... Beaucoup plus qu'au départ. Elle est gentille et patiente avec moi. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la meilleure personne au monde.**

 **— Parce qu'elle t'aime,** lui assura Mikasa en sentant les mots sonner bizarrement à ses oreilles.

Elle n'était décidément pas habituée à parler de ce genre de choses et encore moins dans une situation qui l'impliquait directement. Elle pinça brièvement des lèvres pour garder contenance avant de reprendre d'une voix implacable mais douce :

 **— Il serait injuste que tu lui proposes une relation qui ne serait pas aussi normale qu'elle devrait l'être. Sissi est quelqu'un de gentil et d'infiniment bon. J'ai cru au début qu'elle jouait un jeu ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit sincère, Jean.**

 **— Je me sers d'elle, hein ?** dit-il sans que sa phrase ne sonne réellement comme une question mais plus comme un constat honteux.

Il était parfaitement conscient que ce qu'il avait fait été mal. Il laissa ses doigts quitter la main de Mikasa alors qu'il laissait un lourd soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 **— Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal,** dit-il faiblement alors qu'il sentait la honte s'abattre sur lui une nouvelle fois. **Je... Je ressens des choses importantes pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi.**

La voix de Jean était de plus en plus maladroite alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette conversation puisse être aussi pénible. Celle qu'ils avaient eux il y a quelques semaines lui paraissait être une expérience plus agréable que celle qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant.

 **— Je suis désolée,** annonça Mikasa avec tristesse en lorgnant son ami.

 **— Tu n'y es pour rien... Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre,** fit Jean en observant la jeune femme.

Mikasa eut un petit mouvement de recule alors qu'elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle. C'était beaucoup trop lui demandé surtout avec Jean. Il serait cruel pour lui d'entendre qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour un autre homme alors que lui s'évertuait à lui plaire sans cesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la réaction du soldat s'il découvrait le trouble que l'homme en question provoquait en elle. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle détourna son regard malgré elle, fulminant de ne pas avoir son écharpe pour y enfouir le bas de son visage.

 **— Quoi ?**

 **— Y a un autre type.**

 **— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

La voix de la jeune femme était chevrotante alors qu'elle tremblait sous le regard perçant de Jean.

 **— Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?**

 **— Enfin Jean qu'est-ce que-**

 **— Avec le Caporal,** la coupa-t-il d'une voix presque sèche. **Je n'ai rien dit quand on vous a trouvé à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais.**

La mâchoire de Mikasa se décrocha légèrement alors qu'elle sentit des rougeurs envahir son visage. Elle dût se retenir de mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le regard de Jean lui paraissait beaucoup trop lourd à supporter. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de parler de ce genre de choses. Les sentiments étaient un domaine dans lequel elle avait encore des grosses lacunes.

Bien sûr qu'elle tentait de comprendre comment les traduire et ce depuis son accrochage avec Eren et la tentative de Reiner. Elle avait réfléchi à toutes ces sentiments qui faisaient tant vibrer ses camarades de combats et elle avait réalisé à cet instant que tout les moments où elle avait perdu le contrôle étaient les ceux où elle s'était exprimée pleinement.

Sans barrière et en se laissant dicter par son instinct. Elle se souvenait de la colère froide et dévastatrice qu'elle avait ressentie aux propres de Braun. De la déception immense qui l'avait submergé quand elle avait surprise Annie et Eren si intime dans le couloir.

La joie intense qui avait fait vibrer quelque partie de son être quand elle avait eu ses amis près d'elle alors qu'elle était en convalescence. Mais aussi cette sensation de plaisir intense quand elle avait sentit le corps de son Caporal contre le sien.

Toutes ces choses étaient à doubles tranchants et commencer à les accepter effrayait la jeune femme au plus haut point. Elle ne s'imaginait pas un jour réussir à les comprendre, mais elle voulait essayer. Pourtant la façon dont Jean avait dit ça lui filait des frissons désagréables et lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Livaï ne lui paraissait pas mauvais. Bien sûr que cela lui faisait peur, mais elle avait aussi cette sensation agréable dans son ventre et dans sa poitrine. C'était doux, chaud, apaisant. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans alors pourquoi la regardait-il avec ce regard désapprobateur ?

 **— Ce type n'est pas fait pour toi Mikasa. Il te faudrait plus quelqu'un comme... comme...**

 **— Comme toi ?**

 **— Je n'ai pas dis ça,** grogna-t-il en laissant son visage prendre une nouvelle teinte de rouge tandis que ses poings se crispèrent.

 **— Mais c'est ce que tu penses,** rétorqua-t-elle avec son calme habituel alors qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il puisse juger Livaï de cette façon.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au soldat de réagir de cette manière car elle pouvait faire la même chose qu'il s'agissait de son demi-frère et d'Annie. Sauf que sa relation avec le Caporal était différente. Livaï n'était pas celui qui serait capable de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Il était devenu presque un ami. Il avait eu cette façon de la protéger à plusieurs reprises qui perturbait de plus en plus la jeune femme. Elle sentit des picotements dans son estomac tandis que l'image du brun lui revient en mémoire. Elle sentait une nouvelle fois son souffle contre sa peau et ses doigts enroulés autour de ses poignets. C'était si déstabilisant pour elle de songer à lui de cette façon, mais c'était comme si un de ses murs inébranlable venait de s'effondrer.

 **— Je te mentirai en te disant que je le déteste toujours autant. Il a fait des choses qui m'ont montré qu'il n'était pas forcément le nabot stupide et prétentieux que je pensais. Mais nous ne sommes même pas amis.**

 **— Tu as envie de plus avec lui ?** l'interrogea soudainement Jean avec le désir de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait rien de cet homme.

Si son adversaire était le Caporal, Kirstein savait que les choses se compliqueraient. Elle ne pouvait pas aimé un homme comme ce type. Il n'était pas bon pour elle. Il était si froid et distant avec tout le monde.

Comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à lui. Les poings du soldat se comprimaient violemment au point que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Elle était perpétuellement en conflit avec lui et elle avait toujours montré une aversion pour son supérieur. Il n'avait rien fait de bon. Peut-être qu'il ne la voyait que comme un divertissement.

Quoi qu'elle puisse penser, pour Jean, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bon. Il n'était pas celui qui lui fallait.

 **— Jean...**

 **— Sois honnête, Mikasa. Je l'ai été avec toi.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

 **— Que tu reconnaisses qu'il y a quelque chose. Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça. Tu l'aimes ?**

 **— Cette question ne concerne que moi, Jean,** asséna-t-elle d'une voix plus rude alors qu'elle le vit froncer ses sourcils.

 **— Alors c'est un oui.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Etendu sur son lit, Eren était épuisé par sa journée. Il avait nettoyé une grande partie des écuries avec force et sous le regard intransigeant du Caporal. Il n'avait pas osé croisé le regard de se dernier qui semblait furieux à chaque seconde. Le garçon titan avait donc frotter le sol sans relâche alors que Livaï lui lançait des piques sans cesse. Lui faisant recommencer à chaque fois certaine zone qui étaient parfaitement propre ou alors renversant son sceau d'eau sale pour qu'il recommence.

Eren savait qu'il l'avait mérité, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Caporal était aussi sévère et aussi cinglant dans son comportement. Le soldat soupira en songeant qu'il serait une bonne chose qu'il aille voir Mikasa afin qu'il s'assure qu'elle n'ait pas trop forcée sur les entraînements. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas toujours attention à son état et préférait se faire mal que d'abandonné ses exercices physiques.

Il roula sur le matelas en enfonçant son visage dans ce dernier alors qu'il pouvait sentir tout son dos se tendre. Il avait tellement mal. Il fit rouler ses muscles sous sa peau alors qu'il désirait ardemment s'asseoir dans la douche pour laisser l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps. Cela lui permettrait de dénoué tout ça et de rendre les courbatures moins douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'un tank lui était passé dessus et il ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il songea à la sortie extra-muros qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Il savait que ça serait pénible et encore une fois qu'il allait perdre d'autres compagnons. C'était toujours ainsi. Serrant sa mâchoire, Eren se promit d'être le plus efficace et d'éradiquer le maximum de titans. C'était son objectif depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère. C'était à cause de Reiner qu'il avait tout perdu et cela le mit dans une rage folle en un instant.

Il lui avait volé sa vie et sa famille en prétendant être son ami. Il n'avait été qu'un point. Une vague de honte le submergea alors qu'il laissa son esprit dévirer vers sa demi-sœur qui en avait fait les frais. Il savait que Mikasa ne lui pardonnerait jamais vraiment malgré ses dires.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais il l'avait blessé et il en avait bien conscience. Il pouvait la revoir encore étendue au sol, à le regard avec horreur alors qu'Armin lui demandait d'arrêter. Il avait complètement déraillé et il s'en voulait chaque jour.

Il avait perdu le contrôle et il savait que les choses avaient été dangereuses. Il avait préféré écouter Reiner que sa demi-sœur qui l'avait sauvé à de maintes reprises. Perdu dans sa torpeur, Eren ne prêta pas attention au grincement de sa porte de chambre, alors qu'une soldate blonde s'approcha de lui avec douceur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit son matelas se plier à un certain endroit qu'il redressa son visage pour voir Leonhardt qui le lorgnait avec tendresse. Instantanément, toutes les craintes, doutes et inquiétudes du soldat s'envolèrent car elle était avec lui.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'allongea près de lui avec un sourire malicieux gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours ce sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et il lui arrachait toujours des frissons de plaisir qui le traversaient de la tête aux pieds.

 **— Tu n'es pas trop épuisé ?** l'interrogea Annie en ronronnant près de l'oreille du soldat qui sentit une boule de feu dévaster son estomac et sa poitrine.

 **— J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça aurait pu être pire.**

 **— Tu n'as pas chaumé. Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée.**

 **— Le Caporal a décidé de se charger de son cas,** avoua-t-il dans un gémissement.

 **— Je vois,** murmura-t-elle en plaçant ses coudes sur la surface molle du lit pour prendre son visage en coupe. **Tu es donc lessivé.**

Eren se retourna pour faire face à sa petite amie qui le scrutait avec son regard transperçant.

 **— Je pense qu'il me reste encore des forces pour prendre une douche. En plus, demain on sort.**

 **— Tout se passera bien,** lui assura la blonde en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou du garçon alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son torse.

Elle joua distraitement avec les ficelles qui pendaient du col de son amant alors que ce dernier poussa un lourd soupire.

 **— Je commence à devenir comme Mikasa à m'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.**

La blonde laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle déposa un baiser sur la clavicule du brun. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien, pour savourer la chaleur qui se dégageait d'Eren. Annie avait l'impression d'être gelée jusqu'à l'os et avait besoin de sentir son compagnon contre elle.

Cela l'inquiétait de devenir aussi dépendante du soldat titan. C'était inédit pour elle et elle n'avait jamais prévu de se sentir comme ça avec lui, mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était aimanté au jeune homme.

Elle chassa les pensées pénibles qui envahissait son crâne sur la sortie extra-muros. Elle voulait profité du temps présent avant d'affronter la réalité. Elle voulait encore savourer ces moments étranges où Eren lui donnait l'impression que toute l'horreur qui se jouait en dehors de cette chambre n'était qu'illusion. Annie prit le temps de déglutir alors que son regard se riva sur le torse de son compagnon qu'elle explorait distraitement de la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand elle déclara d'une voix monotone :

 **— Tout ira bien.**

 **— Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

 **— Il ne m'arrivera rien.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** l'interrogea-t-il avec sa fougue habituel. **J'ai toujours cru être en sécurité derrière le mur Maria et que je ferai ma vie sans aucun problème. Mais ça s'est passé autrement.**

La jeune femme releva son visage pour ancré ses prunelles bleutées dans celles de son compagnon et elle sentit quelque chose la transpercer de part en part. C'était un sentiment de compassion mêlé à de la tristesse. Elle savait qu'Eren détestait parlé de son passé et des raisons qui l'on conduites à intégrer l'armée tout comme elle détestait parler de son passé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, ni même penser à de mauvaises choses.

Il voulait toujours être fort et être le meilleur alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était trop impulsif et trop sanguin pour réussir une telle chose. Il fallait qu'il soit comme Mikasa pour y arriver. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse et elle sentit quelque chose de long et elle réalisa que c'était la clef qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou. Pinçant les lèvres, elle effleura l'objet en songeant qu'il ne la quittait jamais.

 **— Je ne peux ni ne veux te perdre Annie,** déclara-t-il en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

 **— Tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis bien meilleure que toi Jäger pour ce qui concerne les combats.**

Eren écarquilla des yeux avant de fusiller la soldate du regard.

 **— Meilleur que moi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes,** ricana le garçon avant de faire basculer la jeune femme pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui.

Elle se mit à rire à son tour tandis qu'elle crocheta ses mains autour du cou du soldat. Elle voulait l'attirer contre elle pour capturer ses lèvres comme la nuit dernière et encore celle d'avant. Son pouls s'accéléra à cette pensée tandis qu'elle se mit à se tortiller légèrement sous le garçon titan.

 **— Je pourrai te mettre à terre sans aucun problème.**

 **— Je demande à voir.**

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et l'observa longuement alors qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait goûté une fois au plaisir d'être aussi intime avec la jeune femme et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il sut à cet instant qu'il serait capable de mourir pour elle.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

La nuit était beaucoup trop pénible pour que Mikasa puisse rester dans son lit. Elle était seule dans la chambre car Sasha avait décidé de rejoindre Connie dans la sienne. Comme souvent ces dernier temps. La mangeuse de pomme de terre avait hésité à laisser seule Mikasa, mais cette dernière lui avait assuré que tout irait bien.

Elle ne voulait pas empêcher son amie de savourer de cette nuit avant leur sortie qui s'annonçait encore plus que risquée. Enveloppée dans une petite couverture, elle sortie de sa chambre en veillant à être la plus silencieuse possible.

L'heure du couvre feu avait été sonnée depuis bien longtemps et elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à errer dans les couloirs. Si elle se faisait pincer, elle ne voulait pas imaginer les problèmes qu'elle pouvait s'attirer. Cependant, cela ne la découragea pas à s'aventurer en direction du toit. Là où elle serait suffisamment loin du sol pour réfléchir correctement.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte qui la menait à l'extérieur, elle fut immédiatement frapper par deux choses.

La première fut la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s'écrasait contre sa peau avec violence et s'infiltrait par les petits trous de sa couverture sans vergogne.

La seconde fut la beauté du ciel. Il était parsemé d'étoiles au point presque d'en vomir sur son crâne. Elle fit quelques pas avant de décider de s'assoie face à l'étendue d'arbres qui lui faisait face. Cette partie du toit donnait sur la forêt d'entraînement où Armin avait failli perdre la vie.

Cette idée la fit trembler d'horreur alors qu'elle fermait ses paupières. Les choses semblaient toujours plus pénibles lorsqu'elle était seule. Il y avait tellement de choses à traiter que cela devenait parfois insoutenable. Elle songea à sa conversation avec Jean et elle voûta ses épaules en poussant un soupire las. Ils n'avaient pas avancés et cela la peinait.

Avait-il été parlé avec Sissi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle devait avouer qu'elle mourait d'envie de le secouer et de lui dire d'arrêter d'être aussi stupide. Mais il devait découvrir ça seul car elle avait bien compris qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Il était obstiné et c'était une des raisons pour lesquels il se battait souvent avec Eren.

Sissi ne méritait pas de souffrir et la soldate espérait de tout cœur que Jean serait suffisamment honnête avec elle.

Elle fit frémir ses narines lorsqu'elle expulsa l'air qu'elle avait emprisonné jadis dans ses poumons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément alors qu'elle imaginait un voile de brume en train de s'épaissir devant ses yeux vitreux pour l'avaler toute entière.

À la simple pensée de pouvoir disparaître ainsi, en un clin d'œil et sans douleur, la rendait heureuse. Elle était épuisée avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et bien qu'il ait pu se rabibocher avec Eren, elle sentait toujours un poids étrange sur sa poitrine. Il manquait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'idée qu'il puisse vivre une romance avec Annie qui lui faisait ça, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle serra les pans de sa couverture en enfonçant son visage alors que ses pensées l'amenaient à avoir des idées noires encore une fois.

L'expérience qu'elle avait vécu avec Reiner était fraîche dans son esprit et elle pouvait l'ajouter à ces nombreuses expériences désagréables qu'elle avait dût affronter. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle la surmonte sans aucune difficulté. Mais à l'instant où il avait posé ses mains sur son visage sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance de s'échapper de sa prise, elle avait ressentit cette sensation étrange et immonde d'être impuissante.

De ne pas réussir à contrôler le combat et à perdre peu à peu pieds dans ce monde qu'elle trouvait si cruel. Depuis cet instant, elle songea à la manière dont les choses se seraient passés si elle ne s'en était pas sortie. Elle aurait fini par succomber à l'attaque de Reiner. Ce n'était pas la mort la plus agréable qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Elle avait sentit chacun de ses muscles se tétaniser et le manque d'oxygène était la pire des choses qu'elle ait connue. À cette idée, la jeune femme inspira à nouveau alors qu'elle était effrayée d'être privée d'air à n'importe quel moment. Un maigre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se permit de ne pas le retenir. Elle était seule. Personne ne la verrait dans cet état.

 **— Oï gamine. Le couvre-feu est passé, retourne au lit.**

Mikasa sentit son souffle se couper alors que chacun de ses membres s'étaient figés sous le tissu épais qui l'entourait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner correctement. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux car elle savait que cela la renverrait irrémédiablement à ce moment où il l'avait tenu contre ce fichu mur et à sa conversation avec Jean. Mikasa se sentit fébrile à ce souvenir alors que le son de la voix de l'homme résonnait délicieusement dans son crâne. Elle se permit de fermer quelques secondes ses yeux avant de dire d'une voix douce :

 **— Je n'ai pas sommeil.**

 **— Je m'en tape, va dormir.**

Elle se dévissa le cou pour le regarder et se contenta simplement de le regarder. Son regard n'était pas méprisant. Elle n'avait plus assez de force ce soir pour qu'il le soit et il n'était pas non plus gentil. Après tout, il venait une nouvelle fois perturber la tranquillité qu'elle tentait en vain de trouver.

 **— Non.**

Elle le vit inspirer brusquement, certainement pour garder son calme, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au lit. Pour tout dire, elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver dans sa chambre seule, dans le noir. Elle ne supportait déjà pas ça habituellement, mais depuis sa confrontation avec Braun, c'était pire. Mais ça elle ne le dirait jamais. Ce serait de la faiblesse.

 **— Faut que je te traîne jusqu'à ta putain de chambre, Ackerman ? Je te rappel que demain il y a une sortie.**

 **— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Après tout, c'est à ça que ressemblait cette relation. Cette chose étrange et impalpable qui les reliaient, les ramenaient irrémédiablement l'un l'autre. Les propos de la jeune femme firent tiquer Livaï qui l'observa avec une attention particulière, comme chaque jour qu'il la lorgnait. Elle avait l'air éreinté avec cette couverture qui la couvrait des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux.

Il était déstabilisé comme toujours et il voulait ne pas faire l'idiot pour une fois. Il poussa un maigre soupire alors qu'il fit un pas pour se stopper en sentant ses moyens lui échapper. Il continua de la lorgner longuement avant qu'il ne remarqua qu'elle agrippait fermement sa couverture pour la resserrer autour d'elle.

Elle était tendue et même si elle était presque plongée dans l'obscurité il était aisé pour le brun de le remarqué. Il pinça ses lèvres en sentant son estomac se retourner à cette idée. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi encore à se remettre de tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle détourna soudain le regard alors qu'il lui demanda :

 **— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **— Rien.**

 **— Tu penses à des choses merdiques ?**

 **— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **— Je vois...**

Il arqua un sourcil et croisa ses bras contre son torse en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, profitant de ce rare avantage. Vu d'ici elle paraissait si fragile et s'il ne la connaissait pas, il n'aurait jamais imaginer ce dont elle était capable avec deux lames de combats. Elle était une femme plus qu'étonnante à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule à broyer du noir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, il l'avait ensuite amèrement regretté et il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre. Il repensa aux paroles de Braun et son pouls s'accéléra sous sa peau.

Il ne pouvait pas et ne désirait pas la laisser seule. Il hésita quelques secondes alors que son cœur tambourinait en songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire. D'un pas raide, il se poste à côté d'elle avant de se plier en deux pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le visage de Mikasa se tourna vers lui et il put y lire de l'étonnement et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

 **— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **— Je m'installe correctement, vu que tu n'as pas l'intention de bouger ton cul de ce toit.**

 **— Vous êtes vraiment obstiné,** grommela-t-elle.

 **— On n'est pas si différent, Ackerman.**

 **— C'est faux,** dit-elle beaucoup trop rapidement pour que cela soit sincère et elle vit un petit sourire fendre les lèvres de son Caporal.

 **— J'aurai répondu la même chose, si on me l'avait dit.**

Mikasa écarquilla les yeux en détournant son visage pour le dissimuler à l'aide de ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser voir les rougeurs qui s'étaient installés sur son visage contre son gré. C'était comme lui donner une raison de plus de gagner une manche de leur petit jeu tacite.

 **— On n'est pas pareil,** reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait solide. **Moi, je me souci des autres.**

 **— Eren, n'est pas les autres.**

 **— Il n'y a pas que d'Eren dont je me souci.**

 **— Vraiment ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir.

 **— Vous voulez une liste ?**

 **— Cela pourrait-être amusant de te voir essayer.**

Elle laissa un sifflement de mécontentement s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle le toisait. Pourquoi devait-il être toujours aussi agacent ? Elle releva son visage avec orgueil, ignorant son petit sourire qui persistait. Il ne souriait que rarement et elle avait l'impression que cette chose inhabituelle devenait de plus en plus présente lorsqu'ils parlaient ensembles.

Du moins, lorsqu'il n'était pas d'une humeur massacrante ou lorsqu'il n'était tenté de la rabaisser.

 **— Eh bien, il y a Sasha, Armin, Jean, Christa, Connie, Sissi, Hanji ainsi que...**

 **— Que qui ?**

Son visage rougissait si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite lorsque les mots glissaient sur sa langue avec un naturel déconcertant.

 **— Vous.**

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il peinait à maintenir son regard ancré dans le sien. Elle avait réussi en un quart de seconde à se mettre dans une position délicate et à rendre l'atmosphère plus tendue que jamais. Livaï ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis que son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine de joie. Il voulait l'entendre le dire à nouveau pour réaliser pleinement le sens de ses mots. Mais il savait qu'elle se sentait d'une certaine façon redevable parce qu'il l'avait aidé. Il était arrivé trop tard pourtant.

 **— Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Pourquoi m'inclure là-dedans ?**

 **— Parce que vous êtes trop stupide pour faire attention à vous,** avoua-t-elle maladroitement en regard droit devant elle. **Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à votre place.**

Les mots avaient quittés sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. C'était comme la fois où elle lui avait avoué ne pas avoir supporter les propos de Reiner.

C'était sorti avec un naturel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Habituellement dire les choses, surtout ce qu'elle ressentait était une épreuve pénible et presque insurmontable aux yeux de Mikasa. Mais quand elle s'adressait à Livaï, tout était beaucoup plus simple.

Elle repensa à nouveau à l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Jean et au déclic qu'elle avait eu et elle cessa de respirer. Avoir la langue aussi délier avec cet homme était aussi un véritable problème pour la soldate et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer sa prise sur sa couverture à cette idée. Si elle disait quelque chose de stupide, elle savait parfaitement que cela lui coûterait cher et elle n'en avait aucune idée. Surtout pas maintenant.

 **— Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça. Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est retrouvé en train de se faire étouffer dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.**

 **— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour vous protéger.**

Elle écarquilla ses yeux à nouveau alors que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler ? Elle remarqua que ceux de Livaï eurent la même réaction qu'elle. Son cœur rata un battement en songeant qu'il venait de se raidir sur place. Il était mal à l'aise et elle se rendit compte que ses mots devaient très certainement sonner d'une façon étrange aux oreilles de son Caporal. Elle peina à déglutir alors qu'elle désirait rectifier le tir.

 **— Vous... Vous m'avez aidé plusieurs fois,** commença-t-elle alors qu'un nœud désagréable bloquait sa gorge. **Je veux faire pareil.**

 **— Tch. Si c'est pour te voir courir dans la gueule d'un titan comme tu le fais pour Jäger, je préfère que tu oublies. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable, Ackerman.**

Elle observa son Caporal avec le même stoïcisme qu'il affectionnait tant et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver affreusement attirant. Il dégageait quelque chose d'irrésistible qui lui déclenchait un véritable brasier au creux de son estomac. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouée de gêne tandis que ses cils papillonnaient bien trop rapidement à son goût et elle tourna la tête en direction d'un endroit où elle ne serait pas tenter de la dévorer du regard. Elle devait se contrôler et cesser d'être aussi facilement déstabilisée.

 **— Ce n'est pas une question de dette ou d'être redevable.**

 **— Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-il avec le plus de détachement possible tandis qu'il mourait d'envie d'en savoir la raison.

 **— Je...-** commença-t-elle avant de se stopper en plissant son front en signe de perdition- **c'est du respect, monsieur.**

Il haussa ses sourcils, n'arrivant pas à conserver sa surprise. Entendre cette femme lui dire une telle chose lui paraissait impossible. Elle qui avait une liste aussi longue que son bras de raisons pour le tuer était en train de lui dire qu'elle le respectait et même pire qu'elle voulait le protéger au même titre que ses amis. Il ne su quoi dire, effrayer de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son esprit car elle reprit doucement :

 **— Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais, je veux vous aider comme vous l'avez fait pour Eren. Je... Je vous en ai toujours voulu et je pense que ça ne me quittera jamais vraiment. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour son bien, même si je n'adhère pas à votre méthode. Mais vous l'avez protégé et vous le fait toujours quand on est en sortie. Alors... merci.**

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il se contente d'opiner du chef, la gorge trop nouée pour continuer de parler. Mikasa détourna aussi vite son regard pour s'en retourner à sa contemplation. Elle n'était pas une grande bavarde et cela n'avait jamais été son truc. Pourtant ce silence rapportait aucune gêne et aucune tension.

Au contraire il était agréable et rassurant. Son esprit bouillonnait d'idées et de paroles qu'elle désirait lui dire, mais le blocage était toujours là. Il l'impressionnait et la rendait nerveuse. Elle se sentait soudain ridicule de ne pas pouvoir lui dire toutes ces choses qui la perturbaient depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Elle serra ses poings qui tenaient la couverture tandis que son cœur martelait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

 **— Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Livaï quand nous sommes que tous les deux.**

Mikasa lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de laisser un faible sourire retrousser les coins de sa bouche. Ceci fit frémir le brun qui mourait d'envie de la redessiner à l'aide de son pouce. Il voulait à nouveau sentir ses frissons qui se déclenchaient à son contact. Cela lui manquait autant que ça l'obsédait.

 **— Il est vrai que « le nain » ça devenait dépasser.**

 **— Tch. Tu es vraiment mal poli morveuse,** maugréa-t-il en croisant ses bras contre la poitrine.

 **— J'ai un bon prof,** répliqua-t-elle en laissant son sourire s'agrandir de malice.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Livaï et Mikasa eut l'impression d'être électrocutée. Son corps fut si rigide d'un coup alors que le rire de l'homme résonnait à ses oreilles. C'était si mélodieux. Si doux. Il n'avait pas un rire grossier comme Connie ou bien un rire sifflant comme celui de Jean. Il était aérien, mesuré mais aussi étrangement communicatif. Ce son si rare réchauffa sa poitrine alors que ses yeux capturaient l'expression de joie qui se lisait sur le visage de son supérieur.

 **— Bordel Ackerman,** dit-il en laissant un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. **Tu es vraiment...**

Il s'arrêta et pinça ses lèvres en songeant aux mots qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

Incroyable ? Étonnante ? Bon sang il n'arrivait pas à en trouver qui soient fidèles à ses pensées.

Ils étaient bloqués dans sa gorge dès l'instant où il avait croisé les immenses cercles pâles de la soldate. Ils le captivaient autant qu'ils l'intimidaient. Elle avait cette façon de le regarder qui était toujours aussi déstabilisante.

L'idée d'imaginer le regard qu'elle lui offrirait s'il lui donnait du plaisir lui traversa l'esprit et s'en étouffa de peu avec sa propre salive. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose parce qu'elle était loin d'avoir les mêmes envies que lui. Elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question.

Malgré cela, il ne pu s'empêcher de songer à nouveau à cette façon dont elle avait prit des risques pour lui. Elle avait menti à ses amis pour lui. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose.

 **— Vraiment quoi ?** l'interpella Mikasa en remarquant que Livaï était perdu dans ses pensées.

 **— Impertinente,** répondit-il en lâchant un soupire avec douceur.

 **— Je ne le fais pas exprès.**

 **— C'est ce qui est le plus agacent,** avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

— **Hum... Je pense qu'Eren pense pareil.**

Livaï ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder alors qu'il remarqua que son sourire avait chuté pour laisser place une nouvelle fois à cette mine préoccupée. Il voulu se rapprocher d'elle pour glisser un bras autour de sa silhouette et la protéger de toutes ses pensées qui la rendait si triste.

Tremblant, il se déplaça lentement en ayant l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne alors que la jeune femme continuait de fixer droit devant elle. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'approche furtive du Caporal.

 **— Vous pensez que je suis bizarre ?** l'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

Livaï se figea, surprit d'une telle demande alors qu'il se sentait rougir.

 **— Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc comme ça ?**

 **— C'est juste... Je repensais à... Enfin... Je pensais à ce qui s'était passé avec Reiner.**

 **— Tch. Tu devrais arrêter de le faire.**

 **— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

 **— C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir,** déclara-t-il en remarquant que les sourcils de la jeune femme était en train de se froncer.

Il observa les cheveux ébène de la femme voltiger autour de son visage. S'écrasant de temps à autres contre ce dernier alors qu'elle tentait de les rabattre d'un geste souple, derrière son oreille.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il la trouvait belle. Lorsqu'elle paraissait perdue. Lorsqu'elle n'était plus cette femme qu'on attendait à voir : dure, forte, implacable. Cette femme n'était pas la véritable Mikasa Ackerman. Pas celle qu'il connaissait presque intimement.

Il lorgna son profil qui se découpait dans la nuit tandis qu'il pouvait entendre respiration régulière résonner dans l'espace immense qui les entourait. Ils fixèrent droit devant eux sans dire le moindre mot alors qu'ils se sentaient tous deux étrangement en paix et en sécurité.

 **— Je suis désolée pour le baiser,** dit-elle soudainement alors que Livaï sursautait à l'évocation de cet événement qui l'avait tant marqué. **Et de ce que je vous ai dis après.**

Elle sentit son interrogation et esquissa un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté faisant tomber ses cheveux d'un côté. Livaï suivit ces derniers du regard en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de les trouver d'une souplesse et d'une brillance surnaturelle.

 **— Ce n'était pas correct même si j'étais en colère après vous. J'ai dépassé les limites.**

 **— Hum.**

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et encore moins quoi en penser. Ce baiser avait été brusque, brutal et une simple réplique à ses provocations. Il savait qu'elle avait rien injecté dedans à part du dédain et de la colère. Pourtant au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait pas le regretter.

Au contraire, même s'il n'avait pas été de ceux qui étaient une déclaration d'amour tendre ou passionné, il avait existé. Il lui avait été destiné à lui et à lui seul.

 **— Je suis désolée** , répéta-t-elle la bouche sèche.

 **— Tch, c'est bon Ackerman. Cet épisode a été effacé de mon esprit depuis un bout de temps.**

 **— Pas du mien,** dit-elle avec sa franchise habituelle avant que ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement en comprenant ce qu'elle venait dire alors que l'homme continuait de la fixer. **Je voulais dire que je l'avais à l'esprit parce que je n'avais pas... Enfin je le regrettais dans sens où c'était stupide de ma part et... je... enfin...**

 **— C'est bon. On passe à autre chose. Je ne suis pas Kirstein.**

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui lance un de ses regards méprisant mais il fut surprit voir une lueur triste dans ses deux immenses cercles pâles. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot quand elle la vit détourner son regard pour cacher la peine qu'elle ressentait.

 **— Ne vous moquez pas de lui. Il est... gentil.**

Livaï retient de justesse une réplique cinglante sur le soldat, sachant que Mikasa n'apprécierait certainement pas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il se retenait de faire ou dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Habituellement, il faisait un doigt d'honneur au monde entier en étant infecte et vexant. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le Caporal poussa un soupire rapide avant de déclarer d'une voix monotone :

 **— Cela a dû te faire bizarre cette histoire avec sa petite copie parfaite de toi.**

 **— Hum** , se contenta-t-elle de répondre en opinant. **Jean est un garçon... spécial.**

 **— Tch, tu parles d'un gars spécial,** grogna-t-il contrarié qu'elle le définisse de cette façon. **À moins que les pervers obsessionnels soient ton type, gamine.**

 _Dans ce cas, je serai parfait pour toi,_ pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

 **— Je n'ai pas dis ça,** rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard sévère alors qu'elle remarquait la petite ride entre ses deux sourcils.

 **— Peu importe. De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas ce genre de conneries.**

 **— Ce n'est pas votre truc non plus.**

 **— De quoi ?**

 **— Les relations humaines.**

 **— Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec ces choses-là.**

 **— Je vois...**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend alors que son cerveau tournait à plein tube. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir les choses clairement quand il s'agissait Livaï et encore une fois cela la dérangeait.

 **— Pourquoi toujours protéger ce môme ?** l'interrogea subitement le Caporal alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir les mots qui lui picotaient la langue.

Il vit une lueur traverser le regard de Mikasa avant qu'une foule de sentiments défilent dans ses prunelles bleuté. Il put y lire de la colère, de la peine et de la culpabilité. Cette image lui brisa le cœur tandis qu'une envie soudaine de la protéger s'empara de lui. Il voulait balayer toutes ses choses de son esprit et la mettre en sécurité.

Faire en sorte qu'elle ne ressente plus tout ça. Mikasa resta quelques secondes silencieuse, réfléchissant aux termes les plus appropriés. Mais rien ne lui paraissait approprié. Le cœur serré, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de sentir sa gorge ne nouer violemment.

 **— J'ai laissé sa mère mourir,** avoua-t-elle dans un souffle court tandis que les yeux de Livaï la scrutait avec intérêt.

 **— Tu-**  
 **— C'était lorsque le titan à percer un passage dans le mur Maria. Avec Eren nous étions dans la ville et nous avons été jusqu'à chez lui. Sa mère était coincée sous les poutres de la maison. Et je n'ai rien pu faire.**

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été si compréhensive la nuit où il lui avait parlé d'Isabel. Il fixa le sol avec amertume en songeant qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus quelqu'un ce jour-là.

Il la lorgna du coin de l'œil et vit une de ses mains trembler. Il ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de peur. Mais elle s'empressa de refermer sa main en un poing pour cesser le tremblement qui l'avait prise. Elle se mordit furieusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre :

 **— Je n'ai rien fait.**

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de neuf piges aurait fait ?**

 **— Quelque chose. Mais tout sauf ce que j'ai fait.**

 **— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Elle laissa un couinement s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'elle secoua légèrement sa tête avec dédain.

 **— J'ai laissé Hannes nous emmener vers les embarcations d'évacuation. Eren lui a insulté ce monstre. Il lui a ordonné d'arrêter et l'a même menacé. Moi, j'étais tétanisée et j'ai regardé ailleurs quand elle s'est fait manger. Je l'ai laissé tomber.**

 **— Je vois...**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et il remarqua qu'elle ne laissait s'échapper aucun sanglot ou gémissement. Elle se contentait de serrer ses bras avec force en y plantant ses ongles de colère. Il haussa ses sourcils en cherchant la meilleure attitude à adopter. Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule ou profiter de la situation pour être près d'elle.

Toute cette merde sentimentale et romantique n'était pas vraiment son fort. Au contraire, il se sentait face à un mur. Il comprenait évidemment ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver et le chagrin que tout ceci lui apportait. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune solution miracle pour l'apaiser. Lui qui peinait à lutter contre ses démons, il se voyait mal aider cette femme qui avait vécu encore pire que lui.

Il admira pendant quelques secondes son profil et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était incroyable. Époustouflante. Étonnante. Oui Mikasa était tout ça à ses yeux depuis le jour où elle n'avait pas hésité à le foudroyer du regard pour son précieux titan de frère. Tout le monde le craignait d'une certaine façon et le toisait avec dédain sans raison. Ackerman en avait une même s'il n'avait toujours pas comprit cette haine persistante. Quoique, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il comprenait d'où elle venait.

Pourtant, malgré toute la peur qu'il inspirait, elle avait tenu tête. Il avait toujours pris ça pour de l'insolence et il continuerait de le faire. Mais, il voyait cela sous un nouvel œil à présent. C'était le sentiment de dette et de reconnaissance envers la famille des Jäger. Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua en lui et lui transperça la poitrine alors qu'il insultait le garçon titan d'idiot fini.

Il lâcha un soupire bruyant en songeant qu'il était ridicule d'être envieux d'une relation aussi puissante. Il n'avait pas de place pour lui entre ces deux-là. Ackerman voyait Eren comme son frère c'était certain. Mais voyait-elle les autres ? Les hommes qui la lorgnaient avec une envie dégoûtante qui donnait des envies de meurtre Caporal. Et encore plus lorsqu'on pensa qu'il faisait parti de ces hommes.

Il inspira profondément, laissant ses poumons accueillir le plus d'air possible, ingurgitant également le parfum de la soldate qui se tenait près de lui. Si près de lui et certainement beaucoup trop. Elle sentait le jasmin. C'était subtil et léger. Il se permit d'humer légèrement son odeur et regretta un peu de ne pas être comme Mike pour savourer pleinement les nuances de son parfum. Elle sentait comme certains thés. Ceux qui étaient rares et exotiques.

 **— Je vous ennui avec toutes ces histoires.**

 **— Non. Je pensais juste que Jäger ne se rend décidément pas compte de la chance qu'il a,** marmonna Livaï en fixant l'horizon tandis qu'il pouvait sentir les deux prunelles de la soldate se poser sur lui.

Elles s'étaient agrandies d'étonnement alors que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il aurait pu y glisser un pouce pour qu'elle le mordille sans hésitation s'il avait été certain qu'il lui plaisait. Mikasa laissa un sourire sincère barrer ses lèvres alors que son cœur loupait un battement.

 **— Merci, Caporal.**

 **— Livaï,** corrigea-t-il avec le désir d'entendre la femme prononcer son prénom.

 **— Livaï,** répéta-t-elle en hochant faiblement de la tête alors qu'elle continuait de maintenir son regard dans le sien.

Personne ne tourna la tête. Ils se scrutaient longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas une confrontation, ni même un défis silencieux, mais un simple moment de communion. Un moment agréable qu'ils partageaient sans ressentir la moindre rancœur l'un pour l'autre.

Le regard du brun fut le premier à glisser en direction des lèvres charnues de la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait de se pencher en avant avec douceur pour goûter à son contact une nouvelle fois. Chaque fibre de son corps le désirait ardemment et lui hurlait de faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à son calvaire. Il n'avait qu'un stupide geste à faire, mais il était tremblant et il sentait son corps s'enflammer d'impatience.

C'était comme s'il s'embrasait à la simple idée de passer toutes ces barrières. D'instinct, il approchait imperceptiblement son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

Il n'arrivait plus à déglutir convenablement et il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensation avant et il trouvait qu'il était décidément plus évident de tuer un titan que de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il se stoppa dans sa progression en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas encore bougé, ni même décider de lui mettre une gifle en guise de réponse. Elle restait immobile, à l'observer avec les yeux brillant. Il eut la mauvaise idée de plonger son regard dans celui de la soldate et il y vit quelque chose d'étrange. Il était une nouvelle fois perdu dans sa contemplation alors qu'elle poussa un bref soupire.

 **— Je crois qu'on devrait dormir** , murmura Mikasa en tirant sur sa couverture. **Vous allez finir par attraper froid si on reste là.**

 **— Je suis plus couvert que toi.**

Elle laissa un petit soupire amusée s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'elle détourna son regard en se redressant lentement sur ses jambes qui semblaient s'apparenter à du coton. Livaï n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et il se sentit soudain stupide. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Il releva son regard vers la femme en remarquant pour la énième fois qu'elle était incroyablement belle alors qu'elle rabattait une mèche derrière son oreille.

Sous sa couverture, la jeune femme grelottait comme une feuille et la fraîcheur de la nuit n'y était absolument pour rien. C'était plutôt la proximité avec cet homme qui la rendait si fébrile. Elle était effrayée par le désir subit et ardent qui s'était déclenché dans ses lombes tandis qu'il l'avait lorgné avec cette lueur étrange dans son regard.

Cette pensée incendia sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Il se leva à son tour et elle accompagna son mouvement de ses yeux pâles qui étaient devenues subitement brillant dans la pénombre. Il était proche d'elle.

Beaucoup trop proche pour que cela soit une distance correcte entre une recrue et son supérieur. Mikasa resta silencieuse, à l'instar du Caporal alors qu'ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Elle se sentit soudain stupide.

Elle mourait d'envie de faire un pas vers lui et de poser définitivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il était gentil, mais cela n'avait sans aucun doute à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux.

Son corps se figea tandis que son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons.

 _Sentiment...Amoureux ?_

Ces deux mots s'étaient collés dans son esprit avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais l'idée de les penser lui déclencha des rougeurs en joues. Gênée, elle fit un pas en arrière en enfonçant son visage dans la couverture qu'elle tenait fermement près de son menton.

Elle se sentait encore plus ridicule. Son regard quitta celui du soldat et se riva en direction du sol qu'elle trouva soudain passionnant. Son sang pulsait sous sa peau alors que la présence de Livaï lui paraissait beaucoup trop intense. Il la regardait sans vergogne et elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue.

Comme lors de leur entraînement. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher de sentir ses reins s'enflammer à cette idée. Il était devenu comme... un ami ? Non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Il était autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il n'était pas comme Jean ou Armin ou encore Connie. Il n'était pas non plus comme Eren. Il avait une place différente qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est que cette place était importante.

Un frisson d'appréhension la parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

Mikasa sentit quelque chose de doux s'enrouler autour de sa main alors qu'un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle glissa un regard en direction de cette chose et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la main droite du Caporal. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer subitement alors que son regard croisa le sien qui était d'un gris plus obscur qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça et elle ne pu se cacher le fait que cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait songé.

Elle avait toujours cette sensation qu'une décharge électrique la parcourait alors qu'il établissait un contact physique entre eux. Bien que la jeune femme peinait à se l'avouer, elle trouvait toujours ça grisant. Elle aurait aimé glisser ses doigts entre les siens mais sa soudaine timidité l'en empêcha.

Elle peinait à déglutir correctement en maintenant le regard brûlant de son compagnon. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux tandis qu'il était tétanisé par le geste inconscient qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment justifier son geste sans paraître suspect. Il voulait juste qu'elle reste encore un peu avec lui. Il aimait cette sensation d'être seule avec lui.

 **— Caporal ?**

 **— Juste... Je... Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour toute cette merde.**

Le visage de Mikasa se détendit instantanément alors que ses rougeurs reprirent de plus belle. Elle fut heureuse que la pénombre les atténue aux yeux du soldat brun, sinon elle aurait souhaité mourir sur le champ.

 **— Tu... Hum... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ni de bizarre. Alors, ne fais pas de conneries.**

Son ton avait été légèrement bourru et Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu être plus courageuse. Mais l'inconfort de la situation l'empêchait de s'exprimer librement.

Elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à plein tube, alors que les mots du Caporal cognaient dans son crâne. Elle chercha leur signification en analysant le ton qu'il avait prit pour lui dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec autant de douceur et de sincérité. Il était un homme honnête et cela elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais prit cette voix qui la faisait tant frissonner. Il était une facette de son supérieur qu'elle découvrait et qu'elle appréciait au-delà de l'imaginable.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, Livaï se flagella d'avoir été aussi maladroit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait pitié d'elle ou qu'il essayait de jouer les bons copains et encore moins de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être aussi évident que lorsqu'elle tuait un titan ? Il se contenta d'hocher sa tête en songeant que si Hanji était là, elle lui hurlerait de faire quelque chose et d'arrêter d'être aussi dense. Il voulait faire quelque chose et cesser toute ça, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les deux immenses cercles pâles de la jeune femme le pétrifiait et lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un véritable idiot.

Il était sans aucun doute pire que Kirstein. Il était pathétique. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine en imaginant le rejet de la jeune femme s'il tentait quoique ce soit. Ils avaient une sortie extra-muros et il ne voulait pas créer une tension inutile s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide.

Pourtant, il était possible que cela soit peut-être leur dernier moment ensemble. Il pinça ses lèvres alors qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Ils avaient parcouru déjà beaucoup trop de chemin ensemble pour que tout soit gâché sur un simple coup de tête. Il songea au bataillon, à leur mission.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne devait pas primer sur tout ça. Il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme, laissant retomber son bras mollement le long de son flanc alors qu'elle continuait de l'observer silencieusement.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi intenses et ses lèvres entrouvertes toujours aussi tentantes pour le Caporal. Il se contenta de la contourner pour emprunter les escaliers en s'efforçant de se répéter que s'arrêter là était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Elle ne le détestait plus c'est vrai. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pensait à lui de cette façon. Il serra ses poings avec force en marchant tranquillement alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait des responsabilités et un devoir à remplir. Des hommes et des femmes comptaient sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser de cette façon. C'était inutile et dangereux.

Les épaules raides, il entama sa descente dans les escaliers et continuant de combattre son envie de faire demi-tour tandis que des bruits de pas parvient à ses oreilles et que la voix empressée et rauque d'Ackerman l'appela.

Lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, il sentit un frisson dévastateur le traverser de la tête aux pieds tandis que son cœur loupa un battement. Il se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante alors qu'il pivota lentement sur lui-même. Il leva la tête pour voir la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se tenait en haut des escaliers, le visage rouge et le souffle légèrement plus saccadé que la normal tandis qu'elle se tenait toujours pelotonnée dans sa couverture.

Elle paraissait si vulnérable ainsi. Et désirable. Il ne put retenir la petite impulsion qui le fit gravir une marche alors que son cœur avait grimpé dans sa gorge à une vitesse alarmante. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas parler de peur de briser cet instant qui lui paraissait une nouvelle fois hors du temps. Le regard de Mikasa était si brillant à la lumière des torches et ses lèvres entrouvertes si luisantes.

L'idée de mes mordiller et de les suçoter traversa l'esprit du Caporal qui s'empressa de tuer cette idée dans l'œuf en serrant davantage ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui explique la raison de son appel et espérait pouvoir repartir vite pour ne pas faire une chose qu'il pourrait regretter amèrement.

Il la vit ouvrit et refermer à plusieurs reprises sa bouche avant de laisser un léger sourire fleurir sur cette dernière. À cette vision, Livaï ne put retenir un faible gémissement qui ne résonna qu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle déclara d'une voix basse et maladroite :

 **— J-J-Je... J'aimerai...Juste vous dire... Merci.**

 **— De quoi ?**

Il grimaça intérieurement tandis que sa voix lui parut incroyablement grave. Pourtant, il s'en moquait. Ses yeux étaient aimantés à ceux de la jeune femme qui se tenait glorieusement en haut de ses escaliers et qui le regard avec une certaine tendresse. Il la vit hésiter avant de dire avec une droiture qui la caractérisait tant :

 **— D'être toujours présent. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.**

 **— Merci, Ackerman.**

 **— Mikasa,** corrigea-t-elle avec un empressement qui ne lui ressemblait pas faisait légèrement élargir les yeux gris du Caporal.

Il la contempla avec calme quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un bref sourire et de dire d'une voix aussi sensuelle que douce :

 **— Mikasa.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 **Ok... ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite x)**

 **La deuxième partie arrive normalement le week-end prochain mais les choses progresses à grand pas. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas la bisous n'est pas si loin héhé.**


	17. 17 - Tuer avec tendresse (partie 2)

**NOTE AUTEURE :** **Bon c'est partie pour la deuxième partie les amis.**

 **Cette note sera très courte, mais je tiens toujours à vous remerciez pour les retours encourageants ! C'est toujours motivant. Que cela soit sous forme de votes et/ou de commentaires. C'est top et je suis toujours heureuse de répondre quand vous me laissez un petit truc. Donc n'hésitez pas ! Bon la blague, c'est que j'ai ENCORE dû couper le chapitre en deux. Donc trois parties. XD**

 **Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 _Tuer avec tendresse (partie 2)_

Annie observait longuement son amant qui respirait doucement alors qu'il semblait profondément endormi. Ils avaient passés une grande partie de leur soirée à savourer la présence de l'autre et elle pouvait dire qu'elle était toujours autant chamboulée à l'idée de partager ses nuits avec Eren Jäger.

Le cœur brimbalant dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de plaisir à se trouver en présence du soldat. Elle qui l'avait toujours ignoré jusqu'à présent, elle se retrouvait à chercher sa chaleur et son attention. Il était plus attachant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pinçant ses lèvres, la jeune femme blonde chassa cette idée de son esprit alors qu'un faible soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle ne devait pas penser de cette façon même si les images de leur nuit lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il avait eu cette façon de la regarder et de la toucher qui faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes en observant le brun qui gisait près d'elle.

Il paraissait si apaisé et si calme qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de perturber son sommeil. Elle refusait de briser un tel moment. Il était trop précieux bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne méritait pas de le partager avec lui. Annie sentit sa gorge se nouée violemment alors qu'elle détourna ses prunelles. Elle ne devait pas penser de cette façon.

Non définitivement non. Cela ne lui apportait que de la souffrance et elle ne voulait pas de cette souffrance. Cela ne lui permettrait pas de penser correctement. Et c'était la dernière chose qui devait lui arriver. Elle frotta doucement ses jambes encore endolorie par la soirée qu'elle avait eut avec Eren.

Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte molle du garçon titan avec prudence alors qu'elle ignora le froid glacial qui entra en contact avec sa peau nue. Il lui en fallait plus pour rester coucher et elle avait à faire.

Papillonnant des cils, elle partie à la recherche des diverses vêtements qu'Eren lui avait ôté alors qu'elle s'assurait de ne pas le réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ses immenses cercles émeraude qui la regarderaient avec tant de tendresse qu'elle aurait l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne devait pas faire attention à lui.

Cette phrase martelait son crâne tandis qu'elle trouva aisément son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise. Le plus difficile fut ses sous-vêtements. Eren avait toujours la fichue habitude de les jeter à travers la pièce sans réellement faire attention.

Les joues rouges au souvenir de leur dernier fois ensemble, Annie peina à déglutir tandis qu'elle passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Elle récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller rapidement afin de quitter les lieux rapidement.

La soldate poussa un soupire désapprobateur quand elle rencontra son reflet dans la glace qui trônait juste au dessus du lavabo. Elle se fixa longuement en cherchant quelque chose dans ce qu'elle voyait à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle passa une main tremblante sur ses traits fatigués alors qu'elle grimaça.

 **— Je fais n'importe quoi,** murmura-t-elle avec agacement en jetant un regard méprisant à son image.

Agacée, elle releva son visage en songeant qu'elle devait se ressaisir rapidement avant de tout gâcher. Elle avait mit trop d'énergie pour tout arrêter maintenant et laisser ses envies personnelles prendre le dessus. Non elle ne devait pas.

L'enjeu était trop important pour ça. Serrant ses poings le long de son corps, elle se composa une mine impassible alors que son regard avait retrouvé cette lueur déterminée qui la poussait à être plus forte qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

La tête haute et le corps tendu à l'extrême, elle sortie de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre. Elle se planta devant le lit d'Eren qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle l'observa dans la pénombre pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle pouvait voir son torse muscler se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme lent tandis qu'il affichait une mine apaiser. Le cœur d'Annie fit un bon alors que son regard coula en direction de la clef qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Elle semblait la narguer à chaque fois. Plissant des yeux, la jeune femme fit un mouvement vers le garçon en fixant le morceau de métal qui reposait sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Elle se figea lorsqu'Eren remua un peu avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle le scruta avec suspicion avant de secouer légèrement sa tête.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment et ce n'était pas le plan qui était prévu. Si elle prenait un risque inutile, alors elle risquerait de tout foutre en l'air. Elle laissa ses prunelles se diriger vers le visage du garçon titan qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle sentit une nouvelle douleur la transpercer alors qu'elle songea à la façon dont-il pourrait réagir s'il l'entendait penser. Il la détesterait très certainement. Cette idée lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle détourna son regard et se fustigeait d'être aussi faible.

Un haut le cœur s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre maintenant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se dirigea d'un pas raide mais silencieux en direction de la porte de la chambre du titan pour s'en extirper. Elle jeta des regards prudents dans le couloir avant de sortir de la piè fallait qu'elle discute avec Renner.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

 **— J'ai un mal de dos carabiné,** gémit Sasha en serrant les rênes de son cheval qu'elle venait de préparer alors que Mikasa installait la selle sur le sien avec minutie.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit dans le laboratoire avec Hanji et Armin. La scientifique lui avait dégagé le petit canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour leur tenir compagnie.

Mikasa était pas une grande dormeuse avec ces fichues insomnies, mais les vieilles de sorties extra-muros la rendait incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée à observer le plafond en songeant au Caporal, serrant de temps en temps la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Cela lui permettait de dissimuler ses tremblements à Hanji et Armin.

Elle avait une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine et son estomac quand elle pensait à lui et à leur rencontre sur le toit. Elle avait posé instinctivement une main sur son estomac. C'était comme si elle avait venait de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, comme si un déclic s'était fait dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

C'était toujours cette même sensation qui ne la laissait jamais. Elle songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans ces escalier se son cœur battait encore plus vite. C'était comme si le monde entier n'existait plus, mais cela avait été bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir que ses jambes l'avait porté jusqu'à lui. Elle l'avait trouvé incroyablement beau et tendre cette nuit là. Il avait été gentil et cette fois ci l'alcool n'y avait été pour rien. Il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de cette façon qu'il avait eu de la réconforter maladroitement. Elle avait aimé ce moment et elle avait senti comme un trou béant lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule en haut de ses escaliers.

Comme si quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Elle était restée pétrifier pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle songeait à cette envie dévorante qu'elle avait eu de descendre à vive allure les marches pour rejoindre à nouveau son Caporal.

Son visage s'enflamma alors qu'elle s'était imaginée en train de toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule et elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Elle poussa un bref soupire alors qu'elle fut sortie de sa torpeur quand elle entendit une voix masculine s'exclamer :

 **— Devine qui s'est !** ronronna Connie en enlaçant tendrement sa petite amie qui se mit à glousser nerveusement avant d'agripper les bras du garçon.

Mikasa détourna son regard en sentant une pointe d'envie lui transpercer la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces deux idiots qui se léchaient la pomme dès qu'ils se voyaient, mais elle voulait avoir quelqu'un près d'elle dans ce genre de moment. Elle songea immédiatement à Livaï et ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement. Habituellement elle aurait pensé à Eren et elle se serait empressée de le chercher du regard, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Elle leva son visage et balaya la grande cour à la recherche de l'homme avait qui elle avait passé un moment étonnant la vieille. Pour la énième fois, elle sentit ses joues se réchauffé alors qu'elle le vit discuté avec le Major. Ce dernier devait sans aucun doute lui transmettre les ordres pour leur sortie. Livaï était tellement concentré sur ce que lui disait le blond qu'il ne sembla prêter attention à rien d'autre qu'aux paroles de l'homme. Cela permit à Mikasa de l'observer davantage.

La première chose qui frappa l'esprit de la jeune femme fut le charisme qu'il dégageait. Il était toujours le même homme horripilant, mais il avait quelque chose de différent à ses yeux. Peut-être que cette chose avait toujours été là et qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop occupée à autre chose pour y prêter attention.

Elle pinça ses lèvres en le détaillant davantage en repensant à la façon dont il était fait sans cette chemise blanche et cette cape émeraude qui ornait son dos. Il était attirant. Elle pouvait se l'avouer à elle-même car elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que des images de leur entraînement en tête à tête lui revenait. Elle sentait la pulpe de ses doigts la picoter quand l'envie d'effleurer son torse lui traversa la tête.

Instinctivement, elle agrippa son écharpe et la porte à son visage pour inspirer profondément alors que son cœur cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle passa une main sur son visage alors qu'elle s'empara de l'autre des rênes de sa monture.

Elle ne pouvait pas être distraite dans un moment pareil si elle voulait le retrouver au souper. Inspirant fortement, la jeune femme s'efforça de retenir un gémissement. Il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'agaçait.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était toujours si intense que cela la bouleversait plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. C'était à chaque fois une expérience incroyable et puissante. C'était comme si tout autour d'elle s'effondrait pour mettre uniquement Livaï en lumière. Elle serra sa prise sur ses rennes alors qu'elle désirait si ardemment capter son regard.

Elle voulait qu'il la regarde au moins une fois avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers ses maudites portes. Elle voulait revoir cette lueur si tendre et réconfortante dans son regard d'acier. Elle désirait ardemment ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment d'être importante pour quelqu'un. De compter.

 **— Mikasa ?**

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Armin qui l'observait avec curiosité. Elle papillonna des cils en se tournant totalement vers son ami blond alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une grande sacoche en cuir reposait contre sa hanche droite alors qu'une épaisse lanière barrait son torse. Elle haussa ses sourcils en comprenant la place qu'il allait occuper durant cette sortie. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il n'allait pas être

 **— Est-ce que tout vas bien ?**

 **— Je suis bien et toi, comment te sens-tu ?** l'interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 **— Bien,** marmonna la blond en agrippant nerveusement la bande de cuir. **J'espère être à la hauteur.**

 **— Il n'y a pas de raison, Armin. Avec Hanji vous êtes complémentaire et je suis certaine que les blessés seront heureux de t'avoir comme aide.**

 **— Je l'espère. Je suis nerveux à l'idée de faire une bêtise.**

 **— Tu es doué pour ça et pour les stratégies. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'en faire.**

 **— J'espère que tu as raison,** déclara-t-il en rougissant sous les compliments de son amie. **Tu sens que ça ira pour toi ? Cette histoire avec Renner est encore fraîche et tu ne t'es pas remis de toutes tes blessures.**

 **— Ça ira. Je peux bouger et j'ai pu reprendre l'entraînement.**

 **— Hanji dit que tu aurais peut-être dû attendre.**

 **— Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller sans moi, Armin. Eren a besoin d'être surveillé, tu sais comment il est.**

 **— Hum... Je sais bien, mais si tu es épuisée, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.**

Mikasa en avait assez qu'on se souci de son état alors qu'elle arrivait peu à peu à se remettre sur pieds. Elle ne voulait plus revivre ce moment où elle se retrouvait dans un lit, totalement incapable de faire le moindre effort physique. C'était une véritable torture pour la jeune femme. Surtout lorsque cela était synonyme d'impuissance.

 **— Les forces que j'ai me suffiront. Tout ira bien, Armin.**

 **— Promets moi de te replier si tu ne te sens plus bien,** dit-il avec plus de force qu'à l'accoutumé.

 **— Armin...**

 **— Promet-le moi.**

Mikasa roula des yeux avant de lorgner longuement son ami alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le tacticien pouvait être une vraie mère poule parfois que cela en était attendrissant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il fallait juste qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que des êtres vivants puissent s'en faire à son sujet.

Elle songea à nouveau à ce que Livaï lui avait dit à l'infirmerie et son sourire s'étira davantage ce qui étonna le blond. Mikasa souriait que très rarement et lorsqu'elle le faisait cela n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il était sincère et non contrôlé. Elle rougissait légèrement alors qu'elle lâcha d'une voix distraite :

 **— D'accord. Je le promets.**

Armin scruta son amie dans l'espoir de savoir si elle lui disait ça pour qu'il soit heureux ou si elle était sincère. Dans les deux cas, il savait qu'elle tiendrait tout de même parole car Mikasa ne disait jamais rien sans le penser. Elle n'était pas du genre à être un moulin à parole sans jamais tenir parole.

Il opina brièvement de la tête avant de déclarer à Mikasa qu'elle devait aller demander à Mike pour connaître son groupe de sortie. Il lui souhaita bonne chance avant de se diriger vers la scientifique qui se trouvait près de Livaï.

Cette dernière secoua énergiquement sa main en guise de salutation à la soldate qui sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons alors qu'elle vit le Caporal couler son regard vers elle. Une vague de chaleur la dévasta alors que ses pieds semblaient ne faire qu'un avec le sol. Son cœur bondissait hors de sa poitrine et une myriade de frissons la parcourait de haut en bas. Il fit un bref signe de tête qui était si faible qu'elle songeait l'avoir imaginé.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par le même geste sans remarquer Hanji qui les observaient tour à tour en secouant furieusement son crâne alors que sa bouche formait un « o » parfait. Puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami en agrippant fermement son bras, l'obligeant à rompre le contact visuel avec la jeune femme.

— **Shorty aurais-je manqué quelque chose ?!** s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Le brun haussa ses sourcils, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il fit un petit mouvement sec pour se détacher de l'étreinte de la femme qui lui servait d'amie. Il savait parfaitement où voulait en venir l'amoureuse des titans et Livaï son pouls palpiter sous sa peau. Il se renfrogna en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais pour reprendre contenance en détachant son regard d'Ackerman. Cela lui paru impossible tant son regard était aimanté à sa silhouette.

Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux que la vieille et il songea à cette façon qu'elle avait eue de sourire. Le Caporal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à produire un tel spectacle. Etait-ce à cause du blondinet qui venait de donner quelque chose à Hanji pour repartir ?

Ou bien avait-il pensée à quelque chose qui avait déclenché ceci. Il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine quand il la vit s'éloigner des écuries avec son cheval. Il l'avait observé discrètement durant toute sa préparation et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver radieuse. Il avait hésité à aller la rejoindre, mais en la voyant discuter avec ses amis, il avait sentit tout son courage le quitter. Il aurait voulu se pointer devant elle et la saluer d'une façon plus civilisé et même lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et elle avait été au centre de ses réflexions.

Elle, encore et toujours elle. Il avait imaginé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire alors qu'il avait fixé sans cesse le plafond de sa chambre. Il s'était demandé s'il aurait été une bonne idée d'aller la voir. Il s'était levé plusieurs fois en marchant d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant d'abandonné en soupirant. Il s'était sentit si stupide et lâche. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Non ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était elle qu'il voulait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose où non. Ils avaient avancés ensembles et jamais il n'aurait pensé passer un moment avec elle comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé sur ce toit.

Cela l'avait retourné et il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du désir de retrouver cette sérénité qu'il avait trouvé en étant seul avec Ackerman. Elle s'était ouverte à lui et elle lui avait tant de chose qui avait déclenché une vague dévastatrice dans sa poitrine. Il la voulait. Il la voulait uniquement pour lui.

— **Tu es perdu dans tes pensées Shorty, hein ?** gloussa la scientifique en haussant ses sourcils. **Tu ne penses tout de même pas à des choses cochonnes avec Mikasa.**

Irrité d'être dérangé dans un tel moment, le Caporal jeta un regard noir à son amie qui continuait d'être secouée par de petits spasmes.

— **Me déclenche pas un mal de crâne avant qu'on parte, la bigleuse.**

Hanji leva ses yeux au ciel en ricanant de joie avant de relâcher le soldat pour plaquer ses mains contre ses hanches.

— **Ce petit regard à Mikasa. Ne me dit pas que ce n'était rien. Il y avait assez d'électricité pour faire fonctionner toutes mes machines du laboratoire.**

— **Arrête tes conneries et va t'occuper de ton escouade,** siffla-t-il en sentant le bout de ses oreilles se réchauffer alors qu'il mourait d'envie de renouer un contact visuel avec Ackerman.

— **Oh voyons, Shorty, ne soit pas si timide bon sang ! Il était enfin temps qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Va la voir !**

Il l'ignora et commença à se diriger vers son cheval qui patientait sagement dans un des coins de la cours alors que l'amoureuse des titans continuait de le suivre. Elle était rongée par la curiosité et l'attitude étrange de son ami ne faisait que nourrir ce désir d'en savoir plus.

— **Tu t'es enfin déclaré ?** l'interrogea-t-elle avec excitation avant de rassembler ses mains devant sa poitrine en papillonnant exagérément des cils. **Tu lui as dis ça comment ?**

— **Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?**

Le sourire de la femme retomba rapidement tandis qu'elle laissa ses yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement.

— **Tu n'as rien fait ?! Bon Dieu, mais tu es d'une lenteur accablante Livaï !**

— **Occupe-toi de tes miches, bordel,** grommela-t-il en sachant combien les mots de la scientifique étaient justes.

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose la veille, mais il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin. Le Caporal n'avait pas arrêté de s'interroger sur le débouché de toute cette histoire. Comment Ackerman aurait réagit alors qu'il aurait plaqué ses lèvres comme les siennes ? L'aurait-elle giflé ou bien aurait-elle répondu ?

Il sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé le savoir. Il était obsédé par ça. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, pour la presser doucement et il se rendit compte que la mine d'Hanji avait changé pour laisser place à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il avait déjà vu ça quand elle était venue le prévenir de la situation d'Ackerman.

Il n'avait pas prit en compte son attitude et il avait préféré rester loin d'elle. À présent, il ne voulait plus fuir les problèmes. Il songea à Reiner et il sentit ses poings se serrer durement. Livaï pouvait encore entendre les propos dérangeants et inquiétants sur Mikasa.

Non, il ne la laissera plus seule. Il la protégera quoique cela lui en coûte. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait trouvé ridicule d'être autant préoccupé par une gamine comme elle. Il savait qu'il déconnait à plein tube en laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur le bien du bataillon, mais Ackerman était omniprésente dans son esprit. Elle s'y était totalement installée avec son immense regard bleuté.

— **Tu te rends compte qu'on sort aujourd'hui et qu'il peut arriver n'importe quoi de l'autre côté.**

Livaï se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper sur sa monture et il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Ackerman ne pouvait pas être blessée. Elle était trop douée pour ça et il ferait en sorte de la protéger. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

— **Je sais me gérer alors fout moi la paix et retourne voir ton petit soldat qui te lèche le cul.**

— **Être insultant ne marche pas avoir moi, Shorty,** rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine avec désinvolture. **Je sais que tu prends ton rôle de Caporal à cœur et que tu ne veux pas être détourné de ton travail. Mais imagine une seconde qu'il arrive quelque chose à Mikasa.**

Le regard du brun se riva vers celui de la scientifique tandis que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— **Il ne lui arrivera rien.**

— **Tu as pourtant déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas une machine et qu'elle peu être touchée à n'importe quel moment.**

— **Et je le pense toujours. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit protégée,** asséna-t-il sans réfléchir alors que les yeux de la scientifique s'écarquillaient d'une telle franchise de la part de son ami.

— **Tu auras du mal à y arriver. Elle est dans l'escouade de Mike.**

— **Je trouverai une solution pour qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi,** dit-il en grimpant sur son cheval pour toiser la femme du haut de sa monture. **Alors ne me sort pas des conneries.**

— **Tu as déjà sorti ce couplet là avant qu'Eren ne s'en prenne à elle au réfectoire.**

— **Cette fois ce sera différent. Et pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi la grappe avec cette putain d'histoire.**

Il allait pour s'éloigner de la femme, mais cette dernière agrippa les harnais du cheval du Caporal pour l'obliger à rester face à elle tandis qu'elle déclara d'une voix calme.

— **Va lui parler avant de partir Livaï.**

— **Lâche ses putains de rennes,** articula-t-il d'une voix menaçante mais Hanji continuait de rester agrippée.

— **Si tu vas lui parler !**

— **Putain lunettes de merde !** tonna-t-il en fronçant furieusement ses sourcils alors qu'il sentait la gêne naître dans sa poitrine.

— **.Voir ! Ou bien c'est moi qui m'en charge !** annonça-t-elle avec détermination tandis qu'elle remarqua les yeux du brun s'élargir d'inquiétude et d'horreur.

Le cœur du Caporal fit un bond alors qu'il perdit un peu de sa superbe devant la menace de l'amoureuse de titans. Connaissant cette dernière, elle serait capable de faire fuir Mikasa.

— **Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?**

— **Ce que tu n'as pas le courage de lui avouer, Shorty.**

— **Je n'aime pas ton putain de chantage. Ça ne concerne qu'Ackerman et moi.**

— **Donc tu reconnais bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous,** déclara-t-elle alors qu'un sourire victorieux barrait son visage. **Il faut que tu lui parles, Livaï. Le plus vite possible, avant que tu n'en ais plus la possibilité.**

— **Tu me lâcheras jamais la grappe, hein ?**

— **Pas temps que vous n'aurez pas une ribambelle de petits,** s'exclama la chef d'escouade en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer davantage devant le visage légèrement rougissant de Livaï.

Il peinait à s'imaginer dans une telle situation. Il était ridicule de se projeter comme le faisait Hanji. C'était tellement surréaliste pour lui qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il entendait Ackerman lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole avec la douceur et la tendresse dont elle avait su faire preuve la dernière fois, il serait déjà satisfait.

Être père ne pouvait pas être un rôle futur qu'il pouvait endosser. La guerre contre les titans était beaucoup trop incertaine pour qu'il puisse songer à vivre une telle expérience. Pourtant, il était impossible pour le soldat de ne pas laisser naître un sentiment agréable dans sa poitrine à l'idée de fonder une famille. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait et construire quelque chose à nouveau l'effrayait.

Perdre Ackerman l'effrayait.

Il pinça sévèrement ses lèvres alors qu'il remarquait que la scientifique attendait avec impatience une réponse de sa part. Elle était une véritable sangsue et elle était du genre tenace. Malgré son caractère, Livaï savait parfaitement qu'Hanji serait toujours présente pour lui casser les pieds et le mettre dans une situation difficile à gérer. Il lâcha un soupire en détournant son regard de son amie pour dire à contrecœur :

— **Je m'occuperai de ça à notre retour.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Mikasa était prête à partir, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle devait régler et cela tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'Eren lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Annie. La mâchoire de la soldate brune se comprima violemment alors qu'elle remontait les écuries où tous les soldats étaient en pleins préparatif. Son regard pâle balaya les boxes tandis qu'elle cherchait la soldate blonde du regard. Mikasa voulait lui parler entre quatre yeux et mettre les choses à plat.

Leonhardt fut facile à trouver car, il fallut qu'Ackerman cherche le crâne brun de son demi-frère pour la trouver. Roulant des yeux, la femme qui valait cent soldats songea qu'elle aurait préférer ne pas croiser son titan de frère pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Cela lui coûtait déjà beaucoup d'adresser la parole à la soldate blonde alors si Eren était également présent, la tâche allait davantage se corser.

Quand Mikasa commença à s'approcher du couple, Annie la remarqua immédiatement et détourna son regard de son petit ami pour l'ancrer dans celui de la brune. Elle avait toujours ce même visage peu avenant qui faisait fuir un paquet de soldat. Son regard était à l'instar d'Ackerman. Froid, implacable et sauvage. Elles avaient toutes deux ce point en commun qui avait toujours perturbé Eren.

Il savait aussi que leurs ressemblances les faisaient se haïr. Ce dernier remarqua le changement dans le regard de la blonde et fronça ses sourcils pour se tourner et découvrir sa demi-sœur qui s'était planté à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait toujours cet air solennel qui ne disait rien qui vaille au soldat. Il n'aimait pas quand la soldate était ainsi. Il pivota sur ses pieds pour faire face à la jeune femme et alors qu'Annie continuait de la toiser avec lassitude.

— **Hey Mikasa. Tout va bien ?**

— **Eren,** l'intima-t-elle d'une voix calme alors qu'il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. **J'aimerai parler à Annie. Seules.**

Elle le vit hésitant et elle voulu rouler des yeux devant son manque de confiance, mais elle était parvenue à se retenir de justesse. La soldate ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps car elle été pressée et elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Le garçon titan s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de son amante.

— **Ça ira,** lui assura Annie d'une voix lasse alors que le garçon titan lui adressa un regard tendre avant d'hocher faiblement de la tête.

Il voulu embrasser la soldate blonde, mais le regard transcendant de sa demi-sœur l'en empêcha. Il savait qu'elle était déjà réticente à sa relation avec Annie. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en faisant une telle chose devant elle. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ces choses là. Il se contenta de partir en jetant un dernier regard à sa compagne alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa monture.

Quand Eren fut suffisamment loin, Annie fit un pas en direction de la soldate qui la lorgnait avec intérêt. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Mikasa ne se gênait pas pour se montrer dédaigneuse avec cette femme en qui elle n'arrivait pas à avoir pleinement confiance. Eren lui accordait beaucoup d'importance et la brune n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison.

Annie ne lui inspirait rien de bon et son lien avec Renner ne faisait qu'alimenter ce manque de confiance. Pourtant, de ce que son demi-frère lui avait dit, Leonhardt avait été présente à ses côtés durant tout leur conflit et avait vieille sur son lui. Mikasa songea que c'était elle qui était venue le sauver avec Livaï lors de leur dernière sortie extra-muros.

C'était cette femme qui avait sauvé Eren et non elle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de mécontentement alors qu'elle sentit l'amertume prendre nouer sa gorge. Pourquoi Annie serait-elle ainsi avec son demi-frère ? Etait-elle véritablement sincère ? Avec tout ce qui s'était produit, cela pouvait être de plus en plus probable. Bien qu'elle ait accordé le bénéfice du doute à Berthold, Mikasa n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec Leonhardt. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ackerman ?**

— **Je suis au courant.**

— **Ah ? Et de quoi ?**

— **De toi et d'Eren,** dit-elle simplement en observant la blonde qui avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine avec grâce.

— **Et ? Tu es venue me donner ta bénédiction ?** railla la soldate en arquant un de ses sourcils doré tandis que les lèvres de Mikasa se pincèrent.

— **Non. Je ne t'apprécie pas et je pense que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus.**

— **Nous avons un point en commun alors.**

— **Nous en avons un deuxième,** répliqua Mikasa d'une voix froide qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui.

Elle voulait faire comprendre à Annie qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui ouvrir grand les bras afin de la féliciter. Elle s'était cependant promit de protéger son demi-frère et d'accepter ses choix. Elle voulait que les choses évoluent et que cette scène horrible du réfectoire ne se reproduise plus jamais. Elle voulait que son titan de frère soit heureux. Mikasa déglutit péniblement alors que les mots peinaient à franchir ses mots tandis ils lui piquaient la gorge de les prononcer. Elle les disait pour Eren. Uniquement pour lui. Reniflant peu glorieusement la brune toisa son adversaire en articulant avec lenteur pour que cette dernière comprenne l'importance de ses paroles :

— **Eren doit-être heureux.**

— **Tu vas me sortir le couplet de la sœur protectrice ?**

— **Et il l'est apparemment avec toi,** conclu Mikasa péniblement en ignorant le regard étonné de la blonde.

Annie resta muette, bien trop déboussolée par les propos de la soldate qui la dédaignait chaque jour sans même s'en cacher. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre la brune dire une telle chose. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet et elle ouvrit pour refermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises.

— **Mais soit sûr d'une chose. Je ne permettrais pas que tu le blesses ou que tu sois une déception pour lui,** asséna Mikasa en faisant un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Leonhardt avec un air menaçant sur son visage. **Je sais que Braun était un de tes amis.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** l'interrogea la blonde d'une voix à présent beaucoup plus sérieuse et cinglante.

— **Si tu es dans son camp, je te demanderai que t'éloigner un maximum d'Eren avant que je ne décide de te tuer.**

Annie haussa légèrement ses sourcils.

— **Tu me menaces ?**

— **Je te préviens. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses te servir de mon frère.**

— **Notre relation ne te regarde pas.**

— **Il est ma famille ce qui signifie qu'il est sous ma protection. Tu comptes pour lui. Ne le déçois pas,** siffla la brune en jetant un regard lourd à la soldate blonde qui se contentait de soutenir le regard tranchant de sa rivale.

Annie laissa un petit sourire narquois barrer ses lèvres alors qu'elle fut la première à détourner son regard en direction des membres du bataillon qui se tenait un peu plus loin avant de dire :

— **Eren compte pour moi aussi. Tu n'es pas la seule à te soucier des autres Ackerman.**

Mikasa l'observa avec perplexité alors que les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient dans son crâne. Elle savait qu'ils étaient sincères. Elle le sentait dans l'intonation de sa voix et dans sa posture qu'elle empruntait souvent quand elle devait parler à cœur ouvert d'une chose qui lui était pénible.

— **Je ne te fais pas confiance.**

— **Et moi je te trouve stupide,** rétorqua Annie avant de planter à nouveau son regard azur dans celui de la brune. **Comme quoi, nous avons un avis l'une sur l'autre qui est plutôt négatif. Mais, Eren compte pour nous deux d'une façon différente. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour débattre sur ce point pas vrai, Ackerman ?**

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils en notant combien les paroles d'Annie la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle semblait sous-entendre quelque chose qui ne concernait pas uniquement Eren. Cela allait au-delà de la protection de son demi-frère et cela déplut à la soldate brune. Elle voulait lui donner quelque chose, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps, car cette dernière déclara d'une voix monotone :

— **Si c'est tout ce dont tu avais à me parler, j'ai des choses à faire.**

Le « miracle de l'Humanité » fit un bref mouvement de tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer Elle observa la blonde partir au loin avant de pousser un soupir lourd qui lui donna l'impression de peiner à respirer correctement. Les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées et elle songea au combat mental qui se jouait dans son crâne. Ce bref échange avec Annie la faisait légèrement douté des intentions de la femme avec son demi-frère. Elle avait paru sincère. Pourtant Renner aussi avait paru sincère. Même si cela était bien différent. Lui avait fait la bêtise de la menacer directement.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus à quel saint se vouer. Lâcha un nouveau soupire, la soldate songea qu'elle devrait peut-être en discuter avec Armin afin d'avoir un retour objectif sur cette histoire. Pinçant ses lèvres, la soldate brune se cambra légèrement pour s'étirer alors que la voix d'Erwin Smith commençait à résonner dans la cours centrale. Il annonçait qu'il était tant pour les soldats de rejoindre leurs chefs d'escouades. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Mikasa jeta un regard à sa monture qui l'attendait devant son box.

Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier en songeant que cette sortie serait certainement identique à toutes les autres. Elle flatta d'un geste tendre la gorge de la bête en se penchant en avant. Elle appréciait ses instants où elle se trouvait seule avec son animal et lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes qui étaient bien souvent là pour elle. Elle l'entendit émettre un petit bruit qui la fit sourire doucement avant qu'elle ne décide de rejoindre les rangs.

Cette fois-ci, elle serait dans l'escouade de Mike. Il était un excellent meneur et elle sentit un sentiment de fierté fleurir dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle pensa combien il était un homme puissant et admirable.

Ackerman croisa Petra qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main en guise d'encouragement alors qu'Auruo haussait ses sourcils quand il vit la soldate passer près d'eux. Mikasa se contenta de saluer la soldate en levant rapidement sa main faisant davantage sourire cette dernière.

Petra était une des rares personnes de l'escouade de Livaï à lui adresser la parole où à être agréable avec elle. Les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer et n'avaient jamais eu aucune envie de chercher à nouer le moindre contact avec elle. Mikasa elle-même n'en avait pas le désir, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle les admirait.

Elle remarqua que Mike se tenait près de Livaï et elle hésita à aller le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de discuter avec cet homme juste avant d'être hors de ses murs protecteurs. Mais elle devait rejoindre son escouade ainsi que son dirigeant. Poussant un énième soupire, la jeune femme intima à sa monture d'avancer jusqu'au blond pour se positionner derrière lui. Elle resta silencieuse et observa discrètement le profit de son Caporal qui parlait à de très rares occasions. Comme à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le brun, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il était charismatique. Il avait beau mesurer quelques centimètres de moins que le reste des membres du bataillon, il semblait être au dessus de tous les autres.

Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, la soldate brune songea qu'elle mourait d'envie qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Il pose son regard d'acier sur elle pour la faire frémir de plaisir. Serrant sa prise sur ses rennes, elle se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'établir un contact avec son supérieur. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine incapable de contrôler ses hormones. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement une impression. Quand elle le voyait, elle sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Ses doigts enserrant ses poignets. Son souffle s'écraser contre sa peau.

— **Est-ce que tout va bien, Mikasa ?**

Pour la deuxième fois, elle sursauta et remarqua que son demi-frère s'était posté près d'elle. Elle n'appréciait pas être surprise autant de fois en si peu de temps. Ce n'était absolument pas une bonne chose surtout avant de passer les portes. Elle grimaça intérieurement alors qu'elle se composait à nouveau une mine impassible pour faire face à suicidaire de frère.

— **Bien. Tu as réussi à dormir ?**

Il haussa brièvement ses épaules en rougissant alors qu'il voulu jeter un regard à Annie, mais il se retient de peu.

— **J'ai connu plus reposant. Hum... Mikasa ? J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.**

— **Si cela concerne la conversation que j'ai eu avec ta petite amie-**

— **Non ce n'est pas ça,** s'empressa-t-il de dire faisant légèrement se tourner Livaï.

Mikasa ne le remarqua pas, trop perturbé par la réponse de son titan de frère. La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre de l'hésitation et de l'inquiétude dans le ton qu'employait Eren. Son cœur se comprima et l'envie de le rassurer la saisit. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état et cela l'alarma.

— **De quoi s'agit-il alors ?**

— **Voilà... Avec Annie vous êtes dans la même escouade.**

— **Apparemment,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix monotone alors qu'elle serrait nerveusement les lanières de cuirs qui lui permettaient de diriger son animal.

— **Je me disais que peut-être... Tu...**

Mikasa jeta un regard à son frère et comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Bien qu'elle tolère que cette femme puisse être aussi proche de son demi-frère elle n'avait aucune envie de dépenser son énergie.

— **Elle n'a pas besoin de ma protection, Eren.**

— **Je sais bien, mais ça ma rassurait de savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance avec elle.**

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui demander ? Le visage de Mikasa se ferma alors qu'elle détourna son regard pour le diriger en direction de la nuque de son cheval. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à son suicidaire de faire et cela la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Ackerman était entrée dans l'armée uniquement pour aider Eren et le protéger. Mais jamais elle n'avait songé s'occupé de quelqu'un d'autre hormis de lui et d'Armin.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient plus la jeune femme avait l'impression que ses motivation évoluaient. Sasha, Connie, Jean étaient entrés dans sa vie, cherchant à nouer des liens avec elle alors qu'elle ne leur avait jamais rien demandé.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils abandonneraient cette lourde tâche d'être l'ami de Mikasa Ackerman, mais elle s'était trompée. Puis leur petit groupe s'était agrandit pour laisser entrer Sissi, puis récemment Berthold. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Il y avait aussi Hanji qui était aussi ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une amie. Cette femme exaspérante était une personne importante aux yeux de la soldate. Et il y avait Livaï.

À la prononciation mentale du prénom du Caporal, Mikasa lorgna au travers de ses épais cils sombres le profil de son supérieur. Il était celui qui prenait le plus de place dans son esprit. Il s'était installé dans son crâne sans qu'elle ne le voie réellement arrivé. Elle se perdait dans sa contemplation à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Son esprit revenait encore et toujours à lui, chantonnant malicieusement son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose.

 _Il compte_ , pensa-t-elle avec douceur.

Pouvait-elle accepter qu'Annie entre dans ce petit cercle qui était devenu si précieux aux yeux de la brune ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'effrayait.

— **Je ne sais pas...**

— **C'est égoïste et je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses pour moi.**

— **Je ne pense pas qu'Annie apprécie ta demande,** fit Mikasa.

— **Je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce que je connais sa réaction.**

— **Eren, Annie n'est pas ma famille. Je n'ai aucune intention.**

— **Elle compte pour moi,** déclara Eren d'une voix chevrotante alors que la soldate sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. **Elle... Elle est... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour surmonter ça.**

Mikasa continua de lorgner le garçon titan alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait tout autour d'elle. Eren n'était pas du genre à être sentimental et lorsqu'il parlait de ces choses-là, il était maladroit. Pourtant, la soldate ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon. Annie comptait. Elle était celle qui comptait à ses yeux et il le clamait sans aucune honte.

Le cœur d'Ackerman se comprima dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle réalisait avec horreur que son demi-frère suicidaire serait sans aucun doute capable d'offrir sa vie pour sauver celle de la blonde. Comprimant sa mâchoire, les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait tolérer qu'Eren puisse prendre le moindre risque pour Annie.

Il était trop précieux pour jouer au bon petit copain de cette façon. Il ne réalisait pas l'importance de ses mots, ni même l'implication que cela lui demandait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser sortir des murs, sans être certaine qu'il ne ferait pas de choses idiotes. Alors que la voix d'Erwin tonna à nouveau pour ordonner aux soldats se suivre leur escouades qui se scindaient, Mikasa poussa un soupire en sachant qu'elle devait protéger Eren de lui-même. Encore une fois.

— **C'est d'accord... Je le fais pour toi. Mais en contrepartie, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles aujourd'hui, Eren.**

Réponse de sa demi-sœur déclencha une vague de bonheur et de soulagement dans la poitrine du garçon alors qu'un immense sourire étirait les coins de sa bouche. Il opina brièvement de la tête alors qu'il se redressait sur son cheval, déployant sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'ôter de sa poitrine et lui permettait de respirer à nouveau correctement.

— **Tout ira bien, le Caporal sera avec moi,** dit-il en désignant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui d'un geste de la tête.

L'évocation de Livaï la fit se tendre et elle ne put se sentir rassurer. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ce dernier puisse risquer sa vie alors que c'était son rôle à elle. Pourquoi l'éloignait-on toujours de ce qui lui était précieux ? Mikasa se redressa à son tour alors qu'elle détourna son regard pour ne pas laisser une chance à Eren de remarquer la lueur qui brillant dans ses yeux. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il la questionne sur ce sujet.

— **Justement. Ne fait donc rien de stupide,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix implacable avant de mettre d'ordonner à son cheval d'accélérer la cadence pour passer en première ligne alors que son groupe était déjà en déplacement.

Mikasa n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir l'expression choquée sur le visage de son demi-frère.

 **O_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Les différents groupes d'escouades s'étaient séparés dès qu'ils avaient passés la porte de protection. Comme toujours la population s'était réunie et avait fait des remarques désagréables qui résonnaient comme un rituel aux oreilles de Mikasa. Elle avait imité ses camarades de combat en ignorant la foule qui fulminait. Elle était concentrée dans sa tâche et avait coulé un regard discret en direction d'Annie.

Plissant ses prunelles bleutées, Mikasa avait songé à la promesse forcée qu'elle avait faite à son frère et espérait ne pas avoir à jouer les héroïnes pour Annie. Cette femme l'agaçait et plus elle s'en tenait éloignée, mieux la brune le vivait. Suivant Mike, elle écouta attentivement ses paroles alors que Jean se tenait près d'elle avec Berthold.

Ce dernier avait bien remarqué la tension qui habitait Ackerman et il avait tenté de l'apaiser en lui adressant quelques paroles anodines tandis que Jean se contentait d'avancer à côté d'elle. Il n'osait plus réellement lui adresser la parole depuis sa confession lors de leur entraînement. Il songea en boucle à la façon dont-il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et il trouvait ça affreusement gênant.

Il n'avait pas parlé non plus à Sissi parce qu'il avait besoin de faire une mise au point avec lui-même. Il était totalement perdu et il savait combien cela était une mauvaise chose. Kirstein avait toujours été honnête avec lui-même et avec les autres et être dans le flou était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Pinçant nerveusement ses lèvres, il ne prêta pas attention aux regards en coin de Sissi qui se tenait dans une autre escouade qui progressait à quelques pas de celle de Zacharias.

Jean s'en voulait d'être distant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Sa discussion avec Mikasa l'avait perturbé et lui avait fait comprendre réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire et l'horreur de ses actes. Il se servait de Sissi alors que cette dernière était prête à tout pour lui. Ce n'était pas juste et il se donnait envie de vomir. Son obsession pour Mikasa était si importante qu'il avait poussé ce vice jusqu'à lui trouver une doublure. Il glissa un regard en direction de Mikasa qui regardait droit devant elle tandis qu'elle hochait brièvement de la tête en guise de réponse à Berthold.

Jean ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette femme incroyable. Elle dégageait une aura étrange qui le poussait à la regarder dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il se sentit mal de la lorgner avec autant d'insistance. Il serra fermement sa prise sur les bandes de cuirs alors qu'il pensa à nouveau à ce qu'ils s'étaient dis. Il ne lui plaisait pas et il le savait, bien qu'il ait toujours espéré que cela change. Mais la présence du Caporal dans toute cette histoire le faisait tiquer.

Comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à cet homme qui la rendait folle furieuse depuis qu'il avait osé toucher à Eren ? Jean avait toujours pensé que la seule personne qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être celui qu'Ackerman choisirait serait le garçon titan. Mais Kirstein s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il s'était trompé d'adversaire. Eren occupait une grande partie des pensées de Mikasa, mais il n'avait pas un impact dans l'aspect romantique de sa vie. Non c'était ce nabot arrogant que Jean se surprenait à détester plus que tout à présent. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ?

Il n'était ni plus intelligent que lui, ni plus costaud. Il avait ce stupide tic avec sa bouche et cette obsession incroyable pour la propreté qui le rendait inquiétant. Et puis, il était grossier, impoli et ne semblait tenir à personne dans toute cette merde de bataillon. La mâchoire du soldat se comprima violemment alors qu'il insultait mentalement cet homme qui ne pouvait qu'être néfaste pour Mikasa. D'ailleurs, connaissait-il les sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui ?

Non, très certainement que non, sinon Mikasa lui en aurait parlé lors de leur échange. Jean poussa un soupire en basculant sa tête en arrière alors que ses sourcils restaient fermement froncer de colère. Si le Caporal connaissait l'épanchement qu'Ackerman avait pour lui, il se moquerait certainement d'elle.

Pourtant l'image des deux soldats face à face lors de leur entraînement était gravé derrière les paupières de Kirstein. Ils avaient été si proches et il se souvenait de la façon dont Mikasa avait été bouleversée par leur proximité. Il l'avait vu sur son visage. Leur nabot de supérieur lui, s'était contenté d'être méprisant avec la soldate avant de sortir de la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Jean serra davantage sa mâchoire à cette pensée au point que ses dents menaçaient de perforer cette dernière. Ce type était parti comme si sa proximité avec Mikasa n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Mikasa était une femme stupéfiante. Ce type ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait ?

Cette idée fit grimper la colère du soldat alors qu'il ouvrit vivement ses yeux en remettant son crâne correctement en sentant ses jointures blanchir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mikasa faire une bêtise en se rapprochant du Caporal alors que ce dernier devait sans aucun doute lui accorder aucun intérêt.

Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Coulant un regard en direction de la soldate qui continuait d'échanger avec Berthold, Jean sentit son cœur se brimbaler dans sa poitrine. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne fasse rien d'idiot. Il savait combien elle se souciait de bonheur des autres au point de s'oublier. Lui ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Il désirait la protéger. Il continua de la lorgner jusqu'à être arraché de sa contemplation par la voix autoritaire de Mike qui annonça trois titans d'environs huit mètres. Le visage de Jean se crispa alors qu'il riva ses prunelles acérées en direction des monstres qui faisaient trembler le sol. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient. Il sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines alors qu'il entendait les ordres de Zacharias résonner à ses oreilles.

— **Ackerman, Kirstein vous prenez la gauche, Leonhardt et Hoover, prenez à droite des titans. Les autres, continuez avec moi. Springer déclenche la fusée d'alerte.**

Mikasa, Jean s'élançaient rapidement dans les airs, quittant leurs montures alors que la soldate avait devançait le garçon au visage de cheval, préparant ses lames à trancher la nuque des titans qui s'avançait rapidement en direction des soldats qui étaient restés au sol. Pinçant ses lèvres avec colère, Ackerman leva vivement ses lames tout en virevoltant autour d'un des titans qui allait s'effondrer sous son coup. Elle trancha une première nuque alors que les autres s'écroulèrent à une vitesse accablante. Clignant des yeux, Mikasa rencontra le regard lassé de la soldate blonde alors que le bruit assourdissant des corps de titans qui rencontraient le sol parvient à ses oreilles. Leonhardt était d'une efficacité incroyable et

 _Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ma protection,_ songea-t-elle avec agacement en songeant à la stupidité de la demande de son demi-frère.

— **Il y en a encore quatre à cent mètres de nous !** glapit Connie en continuant de galoper avec le groupe qui était resté à terre.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Mikasa s'élança en direction du groupe de titans et virevolta dans les airs avec son aisance habituelle. Elle remarqua que les autres groupes d'escouades n'étaient pas tant éloignés que ça du leur. Cela rassura la jeune femme qui songea qu'Eren n'était si loin d'elle et qu'elle n'aurait pas à mettre beaucoup de temps pour intervenir de son côté si la situation tournait mal.

 _Il est avec Livaï. Tout ira bien. Il est avec lui_ , se répéta-t-elle en songeant à son Caporal.

Son supérieur était un combattant incroyable. Il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation délicate et il avait toujours su défendre le garçon titan sur le terrain. Le cœur brimbalant dans la poitrine, Mikasa cessa de songer à cet homme dont elle espérait la vie soumise à aucun risque. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver quelque chose. Pas après qu'elle commence à comprendre la place qu'il prenait dans sa vie.

Pas après qu'elle ait compris qu'il comptait. Les titans ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ça. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle sentit la colère fleurir dans sa poitrine à cette idée tandis qu'elle activa son grappin pour le planter dans une des nuques. Elle tourna d'un geste rapide autour de sa cible, évitant les mains épaisses et immenses des autres alors que Jean s'occupait de celui d'à côté.

Il fut étonné de voir la vigueur avec laquelle sa camarade de combat réalisait son incision dans le haut de la colonne du monstre. Elle semblait plus furieuse et déterminée que jamais. Il pouvait entendre les lames de la jeune femme trancher l'épaisse couche de chaire alors qu'elle s'éloignait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Jean l'imita mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le même talent qu'elle pour faire ce genre de chose et s'empressa de suivre Mikasa qui avait activé les réacteurs à gaz de son équipement pour attaquer une nouvelle fois un titan tandis que le reste de l'équipe continuait sa progression. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'absence de ses deux autres camarades.

La soldate brune se posa sur une branche alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle alors que ses côtes ne lui faisaient pas autant mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cette constatation étira légèrement ses lèvres alors qu'un sifflement familier résonna à ses oreilles. Elle tourna sa tête en direction du bruit et remarqua la présence de Jean qui était aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Il lui jeta un regard intense qui la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle afficha son éternel air sérieux qui lui permettait de mettre une certaine distance.

 **— Tout va bien ?** lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée tandis que la soldate se contenta d'hocher brièvement de la tête en guise de réponse.

 **— Où sont Annie et Berthold ?**

À cette question, Kirstein se tourna rapidement sur son perchoir en balayant la zone du regard. Il ne pouvait voir que le groupe du chef de leur escouade qui continuait à nettoyez la zone. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ils n'avaient perdus aucun membre du groupe pour l'instant. Cette idée le réjouissait alors qu'il songea à l'escouade de Sissi. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et que rien de mauvais ne lui soit arrivé.

Il sentit l'inquiétude et la culpabilité envahir son esprit. Il s'était servi de cette fille, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir préoccupé par sa sécurité. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était de l'inquiétude pure ou bien de la culpabilité. Il secoua sa tête en se promettant de ne pas se laisser distraire par de telles pensées.

Sissi était une bonne soldate. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le niveau de Mikasa, il savait qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir seule. Il retourna son attention vers la brune qui cherchait également du regard les deux soldats qui faisaient partis de leur escouade. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux.

La panique qui envahissait la soldate brune commençait à la faire trembler légèrement. Serrant sa prise sur ses deux armes, elle jeta un œil en direction des deux titans qui avançaient vers le groupe de Mike. Ils arrivaient à gérer la situation et Connie venait d'en exterminé un. Il avait progressé et cela rassurait Mikasa qui songea qu'elle n'aurait pas à intervenir immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Jean qui continuait jeta des regards affolés tout autour de lui à la recherche de Leonhardt et de Hoover.

— **Jean, je descends les chercher à l'arrière de la clairière.**

— **Tu veux que je vienne ?**

— **Non, rejoins les autres.**

— **Mais-**

— **Tout ira bien,** dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, tandis qu'elle s'élança dans les airs pour sillonner entre les arbres pour rejoindre le sol en toute sécurité.

Elle désactiva ses grappins et commença à avancer prudemment. Elle veilla à ne pas tomber sur le moindre déviant dans le coin alors que son pouls palpitait sous sa peau d'inquiétude. Elle n'était jamais serenne lorsqu'elle devait se trouver au sol et loin de sa monture.

Elle aurait aimé la siffler pour qu'elle ne soit plus seule, mais Mikasa savait combien cela était beaucoup trop risqué. Elle connaissait cette zone comme sa poche car le bataillon sortait bien souvent dans cet endroit pour tuer un maximum de titans. Les soldats avaient largement progressés dans l'exploration des terres extérieures.

Ils avaient étendus leurs connaissances sur plusieurs kilomètres et le Major espérait que cela allait continuer dans cette voie sans essuyer trop de pertes. Même si l'endroit était sans aucun danger pour le moment, la soldate savait que les choses pouvaient facilement basculer.

Elle ne prit donc aucun risque et continua de progresser avec méfiance en espérant que rien de mauvais ne soit arrivé. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction d'Eren si quelque chose était arrivée à Annie. Il serait certainement anéanti et sa demi-sœur le refusait. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se remettre de la perte de sa mère.

Mikasa fut attentive à chaque bruit qui se jouait alors que de faibles hurlements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle tenta d'y faire abstraction en se répétant sans cesse qu'Eren, Livaï et tous les autres s'en sortiraient. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien pour eux.

Elle l'espérait car sinon elle devrait accourir le plus rapidement possible vers eux pour les protéger. Peut-être qu'à cet instant ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? Elle sentit ses muscles se raidir à cette idée. Elle avait l'impression qu'un animal creusait une tranchée dans son estomac alors que ses muscles tremblaient d'appréhension.

La jeune femme dévissa son cou pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur les cris, comme si elle avait la capacité d'entendre le moindre bruit. Livaï était un excellent soldat il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose dans son estomac remuer. Elle ne le sentait pas. Elle avait cette appréhension étrange qui la faisait hésiter à le rejoindre. Mikasa voulait le retrouver. Elle voulait s'assurer d'elle-même qu'il allait bien à l'instar d'Eren.

Elle lâcha un maigre soupire alors qu'elle retourna sa tête en songeant qu'il lui suffisait de retrouver Leonhardt et Hoover avant de quitter la formation de Mike pour retrouver son supérieur et son demi-frère. La soldate avait conscience que cela était peut-être dangereux, mais les formations finissaient toujours pas être détruite et elle ne pouvait pas combattre avec cette inquiétude.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme continua sa progression vers la petite clairière qui se trouvait dissimulée derrière des buissons alors qu'elle commençait à entendre une voix masculine qu'elle assimilait à Hoover. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'arrêta en remarquant le ton qu'il employait qui était différent de celui qu'il employait habituellement. Il était si sec, assuré et froid.

— **Tu as totalement merdé bon sang !** déclara-t-il alors qu'il passait une main nerveuse sur son visage. **On ne devait pas les tués mais se barrer.**

— **Tu sais très bien que c'était ridicule.**

Mikasa eut l'impression qu'une vague glacée venait de se déverser sur elle et que cela la gelait jusqu'à l'os. C'était Annie qui venait de parler et cela n'avait en rien l'air d'être une conversation agréable. Prudemment, Mikasa s'approcha pour en entendre davantage alors qu'elle était obnubilée par ce qui était en train de se dire.

— **Tu avais un truc à faire, un seul truc et tu n'as rien fait,** grogna férocement Berthold tandis qu'il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage sous le regard neutre de la blonde.

— **Arrête de faire ça. On a un plan et on le suit. C'est simple.**

— **Moi je veux bien le suivre, mais tu ne sembles pas décidé à faire pareil,** cingla-t-il en s'arrêtant pour jeter un regard sombre à sa camarade de combat.

Annie resta silencieuse et se contenta de relever son visage avec dédain tandis que ses bras se croisèrent contre sa poitrine. Elle était calme en apparence, mais Mikasa pouvait bien voir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Alors que la brune fit un nouveau pas pour s'approcher, elle ne se rendit pas compte de Jean qui marchait sans prendre soin d'être discret.

— **Mikasa qu'-**

— **Merde !** grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle entendit Hoover lâcher un hoquet de surprise et s'approcher pour la découvrir avec Annie sur ses talons.

— **Putain, Ackerman !** s'exclama le soldat alors qu'Annie fronçait ses sourcils avec mépris. **Manquait plus que toi.**

Mikasa observa la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. De quoi était-il en train de parler ? Une ribambelle de frissons parcourait son échine alors qu'elle voyait le soldat commencer à trembler de colère.

— **Je paris que t'a entendu,** dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse qui surprit une nouvelle fois la brune ainsi que Jean.

— **Ber-Bertolt ?** croassa Mikasa les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le garçon la fixait avec haine et colère. Il était si différent du soldat qu'elle connaissait. Celui qu'elle connaissait était habituellement taciturne et en retrait pourtant si gentil avec tout le monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à en revenir.

Il affichait généralement un air benêt à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait ou lui adressait la parole. Ici, Bertolt semblait être aux antipodes de ce garçon. Il n'était tout simplement pas ce garçon.

— **Tout ça c'est de sa faute,** siffla-t-il en s'adressant à Annie. **Et celle de son frère c'est ça ?**

— **Arrête immédiatement,** l'intima la soldate blonde en foudroyant le soldat du regard.

— **Pourquoi j'arrêterai hein ?**

— **Ce n'est pas le moment, bon sang Berthold !**

— **Alors quand est-ce que se sera le bon moment ? Hein ? Dis-le moi Annie parce que je te comprends plus.**

Mikasa remarqua les mains de la soldate blonde qui étaient en train de se crispées pour ne former plus que deux poings solides. Les jointures de ces derniers blanchissaient tellement que la brune n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir les os de ses mains perforer sa peau. Annie cachait un truc et Berthold aussi, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner.

Ce qui alarma Mikasa n'était pas seulement le changement d'attitude du soldat, mais aussi les tremblements incontrôlables qui secouaient tout son corps alors que ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Renner lorsqu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie avec l'intention de la tuer. Cette idée fit raidir Ackerman qui tourna légèrement sa tête vers Kirstein qui était éberlué devant le comportement de Hoover.

— **Jean, recule,** intima-t-elle au soldat dans un chuchotement alors qu'elle posa une main sur le pommeau de sa lame, prête à la dégainer.

— **Tu es en train de délirer, Hoover,** asséna la blonde en continuant de le toiser avec dédain tandis que Berthold tremblait de plus en plus. **Arrête tes conneries avec tout ça. Tu vas finir par perdre le contrôle.**

— **Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peu bien faire ?** demanda-t-il dans un couinement qui déchira le cœur de Mikasa. **Tu ne me regardes jamais. Il n'y en a que pour lui depuis cette sortie.**

Il était totalement perdu et elle le voyait vaciller entre deux personnalités qui lui donnait le tournis. Ackerman resserra sa prise sur son arme pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête à l'emploie. Elle n'aimait pas façon dont les choses étaient en train de se dérouler. Elle n'aimait pas le regard mi-perdu, mi-furieux du soldat qui se tenait face à eux. Il avait quelque chose de dangereux qui se dégageait de lui et Jean le comprit car il serra à son tour les manches de ses lames de combat.

— **De toute façon c'est Eren que t'a choisi hein ?**

— **Ce n'est pas le m-**

— **Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi !** hurla-t-il en faisant un pas vers la blonde.

Annie allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Mikasa décida d'intervenir en comprenant que si c'était Leonhardt qui répondait, les choses allaient très mal finir. Et la brune refusait de laisser ce garçon se perdre dans un délire étrange qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Hoover était quelqu'un de gentil et de si doux habituellement que Mikasa peinai à le reconnaître et cette pensée lui fendit le cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle l'avait mal jugé qu'elle avait offert une deuxième chance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. C'était la pire de choses pour la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. C'était impossible, pourtant quand elle croisa le regard du garçon, elle comprit qu'il avait radicalement changé, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison.

— **Berthold, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu devrais vraiment te reprendre,** asséna la brune en conservant sa prise sur son arme.

— **Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on risque de se faire tuer ?**

— **Parce que sa grouille de titans. Je ne sais quel est votre différent avec Annie et je m'en moque. Mais là, on est en mission.**

Les yeux de Berthold se plissèrent pour ne former qu'on

— **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller me battre encore avec vous. Avec elle !** s'exclama-t-il en désignant de son index Annie qui s'était raidie sur place. **J'en ai assez de m'écraser. De ne rien dire.**

— **Tu n'as pas à t'écraser Berthold. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre temps ici alors que nos camarades**

— **Quand tu parles de nos camarades tu parles de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Renner avait raison, tu as vendu ton cul,** reprit-il à l' intention de la blonde. **Je croyais que tu m'appréciais Annie et que ta relation avec Jäger c'était du flan.**

— **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** l'interrogea Mikasa avec plus de rudesse tandis qu'elle fit un pas en direction de Berthold qui lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

— **Mais tu l'as toujours fait passé avant nous,** asséna-t-il d'un ton acerbe avant de faire quelques pas en arrière pour lever sa main devant sa bouche. **Maintenant c'est fini tout ça.**

Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent à l'instar de ceux de Jean. Elle voulu s'approcher de Berthold et s'empresser de l'arrêter, mais elle était pétrifiée sur place. Ce fut Annie qui prit cette initiative et qui se précipita sur son ami, pour avorter son geste. Son attaque était rapide et efficace, ce qui empêcha Hoover d'aller au bout de son geste. Il était furieux et gesticulait sous la prise de la soldate blonde qui lui intimait de se calmer. Mikasa était estomaquée devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Effrayée par le changement de comportement du soldat, elle n'entendit pas la voix de Jean qui l'appelait à plusieurs reprises de plus en plus fort.

 **— Mikasa regarde moi !**

Clignant des yeux vivement, la jeune femme s'efforça de se concentrer sur son ami qui affichait une mine affolée. Ses yeux é

Elle le vit mordre férocement sa main alors qu'un éclair jaune, éblouissant, s'abattit sur le jeune homme, laissant apparaître une silhouette colossale.

Mikasa releva ses lames devant son visage tandis que son cœur accéléra ses battements dans sa poitrine. C'était ainsi à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais l'adrénaline qui s'injectait dans ses veines lui donnaient l'impression de faire une chute libre de plusieurs mètres. Elle jeta un regard à Jean qui comprit immédiatement ce geste. En guise réponse, le garçon s'empressa d'activer les grappins de son équipement pour prendre de la hauteur. Le titan colossal se dressa devant le regard furieux de Mikasa alors qu'elle eut l'impression de revenir à ses dix ans. Le jour où ce monstre avait aidé à détruire le mur Maria. Le jour où Carla était morte.

 _Carla._

Son prénom résonnait dans le crâne d'Ackerman qui la revoyait sous cet amas de poutres qui l'empêchait de les suivre loin de cette horreur. Le cœur de la soldate se brisa à cette idée alors que les images de ce jour où toute sa vie avait basculé à nouveau dans l'horreur lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était horrifiée, tétanisée, en colère mais surtout déterminé à ne plus perdre contre les titans qui lui avaient volé une vie. Agrippant de ses deux mains sa lame de combat, elle la positionna devant elle en comprimant vivement sa mâchoire alors qu'une lueur destructrice dansa dans son regard

 **— Tu as menti, je te jure que je vais te buter !** Hurla-t-elle avec fureur tandis qu'elle voltigeait autour du traitre.

En réponse, Berthold lâcha un cri gargantuesque qui fit frémir les environs.

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

 _ **Booooon, cette fin de chapitre n'est pas trop sadique. N'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Non ce n'est pas du sarcasme. Pas du tout. Bon le week-end prochain vous allez connaître la fin de la sortie extra-muros. Joie !**_

 ** _Ah oui et au faite... Joyeuses fêtes !_**


	18. 18 - Tuer avec tendresse (partie 3)

**NOTE AUTEURE :** **Promis le chapitre n'est pas coupé en deux XD. Il fallait bien finir cette sortie une bonne fois pour toute.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu c'est vraiment très encourageant. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant. Ma vie personnelle ne me l'avait pas permise ^^ Mais voici la suite. Les prochains chapitre sont déjà écrit. Donc je vais poster rapidement la suite.**

 **CHAPITRE 18**

 _ **Tuer avec tendresse ( partie 3)**_

Le hurlement était impression. Si impressionnant qu'il fit se figer tout le bataillon qui était en plein affrontement. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Sasha sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors qu'elle tourna son regard d'où venait le bruit assourdissant.

C'était la zone où les soldats de Mike Zacharias se trouvaient. La peur noua l'estomac de la jeune femme quand elle pensa à Connie qui s'y trouvait.  
Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui lorsqu'il devait aller à l'extérieur. Serrant fermement ses poings elle espérait qu'il se trouvait toujours avec Mikasa. Un sifflement parvient aux oreilles de la mangeuse de patate qui vit Sissi faire une halte à ses côtés.

La petite amie de Jean était épuisée mais d'adrénaline lui permettait de tenir le coup. Ses jambes tremblaient par le manque de repos et la rage qui l'aimait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses camarades s'effondrer devant elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis qu'elle pouvait peinait à maintenir son regard en direction des combats.

Elle était cependant heureuse de se trouver avec Sasha. Cette dernière était une bonne recrue sous ses airs immature et elle passait une grande partie du temps à la rassurer. L'esprit de la jeune glissa vers son petit ami qui était très certainement en train de terrasser ses monstres immenses. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'imaginait aisément voltigeur glorieusement dans les airs.

Il était avec Mikasa Ackerman. Cette idée cogna chaque recoin de son esprit tandis qu'elle laissa un sourire triste barrer ses lèvres. Il était avec elle et Sissi savait combien il était attaché au miracle de l'humanité. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle. C'était la chose qui effrayait la jeune femme. Jean serait capable de risquer sa vie pour Mikasa et Sissi savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Une nouvelle fois, le hurlement sinistré de Berthold déchira l'air. Cela fit une nouvelle fois frémir les soldats.

Cela ne fut épargné à personne, pas même au Caporal qui se tenait non loin de la zone où se trouvait Ackerman. L'inquiétude l'envahissait de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il songea que c'était l'endroit où se trouvait l'escouade de Mike Zacharias. Par conséquent Ackerman.

 _Mikasa_.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours alors qu'il comprima sa mâchoire de colère. Il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas sur un coup de tête tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur pour cette femme. Il avait des responsabilités et des soldats qui comptaient sur lui. Il laissa un « tch » s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il se positionna contre un tronc d'arbre pour évaluer la situation.

Son escouade et lui n'avaient rencontrés que deux titans et cela lui paraissait étrange. Habituellement, dans cette zone, ils y en avaient une dizaine et cela leur faisait souvent perdre une grande partie de l'escadron. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Le hurlement qu'il avait entendu précédemment retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant dresser les petits poils de sa nuque alors qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour ne pas s'empresser de quitter sa formation pour retrouver Mikasa. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Il ne lui avait même pas encore parlé.

Il songea aux paroles d'Hanji et il devait bien reconnaitre que la bigleuse avait raison. Ackerman pourrait disparaître en un claquement de doigt et cette idée le terrorisait. Il avait perdu sa mère et Isabel sans même qu'il ait une chance de faire quoique ce soit. Puis ça avait au tout de Farlan qui avait péri à cause de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que cela arrive également à cette femme qu'il désirait plus que tout. Elle était la première à le faire se sentir de cette façon. Serrant ses lames de colère, il ne se rendit pas compte que Petra venait de s'adosser contre le tronc d'arbre voisin au sien. Elle était essoufflée et sa petite carcasse se levait et s'abaissait vivement. Elle venait de tuer deux titans qui se trouvaient près de la zone de Zacharias. Elle coula son regard en direction de son supérieur pour déclarer d'une voix hachée :

— **Caporal, il y a un déviant qui ressemble fortement au titan colossal. Il est du côté de Mike, monsieur.**

Cette phrase suffit à électrocuté Livaï de la tête aux pieds, alors que ses prunelles d'acier se rivèrent dans celle de la rousse. Petra fut étonnée de le voir aussi émotif avant que son regard ne prenne à nouveau cette lueur ennuyée. Il n'allait pas bien et cela inquiéta la jeune femme. Elle avait une seule et unique fois son Caporal perdre le contrôle et ce n'était pas un bon spectacle. Elle le vit légèrement trembler et ses sourcils se froncer. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait, Livaï serra vivement ses lèvres avant d'ordonner :

— **Bien, nous allons du côté de Zacharias. Toi et Auruo vous allez vers la droite et les autres viennent avec moi.**

— **Oui, monsieur,** asséna-t-elle en hochant vivement de la tête avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Livaï ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et appela rapidement ses soldats qui se suivirent vers la zone qu'ils voulaient défendre. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils semblaient être entourés de titans.

Mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour le Caporal qui en élimina une grande partie sans aucune peine. Il sentait cependant ses bras devenir lourd, ses paumes suer et ses genoux flancher de temps en temps, mais il savait que cela n'était pas dangereux pour lui. Il était si furieux qu'il ne sentait pas la fatigue l'envahir.

Il pouvait encore continuer à combattre et il s'arrêterait uniquement lorsqu'il retrouverait Ackerman. Quand il aurait cette femme près de lui tout irait mieux. À cette idée, Livaï coula un regard en direction d'Eren qui se déplaçait non loin de lui et le Caporal songea qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée d'écarter le garçon titan de la zone.

Il avait peut-être progressé, mais il n'était pas aussi doué que les autres membres de son escouade. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger Jäger, même s'il ressentait une certaine colère envers se dernier pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Ackerman. Il la revoyait au sol, lamentable.

Les poings de Livaï se resserraient sur ses lames et il trancha une nouvelle nuque de titan en sentant la rage couler dans ses veines avec force. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça, mais cette fois, il viendrait la protéger. Il était celui qui devait le faire parce qu'elle était importante.

 _Elle est la femme,_ asséna-t-il mentalement en activant un de ses grappins pour s'approcher d'un autre titan qu'il terrassa avec plus de force que d'habitude.

Il avait l'impression que l'image de Mikasa était gravée derrière ses yeux tandis qu'il progressait davantage. Son esprit revient à nouveau vers Jäger et il se stoppa dans une zone sécurisé pour appeler le garçon. Eren jeta un regard inquiet à son supérieur qui le lorgnait avec intensité. Jäger se stoppa sa course pour se positionner près du brun.

— **Caporal ?**

— **Je veux que tu restes avec les autres membres de l'escouade. Ne tentes rien qui m'obligerait à venir te chercher par la peau du cul Jäger, compris ?**

— **Oui, m'sieur.**

— **Bien. Rejoins Gunther et Erd,** dit-il avant de se propulser en direction de la zone où se trouvait Ackerman.

Il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps et espérait que Jäger l'écouterait. Sinon, il n'imaginait pas la colère qui s'emparait de lui. Ce gamin était tellement irresponsable qu'il ne rendait même pas compte de la peine qu'il pouvait causer à sa sœur. Secouant légèrement sa tête, le brun activa les gaz de ses réacteurs pour aller plus vite. Il était impatient et chaque seconde était une véritable torture.

 _« Je la tuerai devant vous sans que vous ayez la moindre chance de faire quoique ce soit. »_

Les paroles de Braun résonnaient dans son crâne alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Il n'arrivera rien à Mikasa. Reiner était enchainé dans les sous-sols de bataillon, loin d'eux. Ackerman n'aurait rien. Livaï fut coupé dans sa réflexion lorsque se dressa l'immense silhouette du titan colossal.

Furieux, le Caporal serra vivement ses lames dans les paumes de ses mains et s'empressa d'attaquer le monstre tandis que les autres soldats empêchaient les autres titans de les envahir de tous les côtés. Virevoltant dans les airs, le brun chercha d'un regard affolé le corps d'Ackerman et fut soulagé de ne pas la voir parmi les quelques soldats qui étaient tombés durant le combat. La seule chose qui le fit frémir était d'imaginer que cette chose immense ait pu la dévorer.

Cette pensée le mit hors de lui et il attaqua une nouvelle fois le titan qui se déplaçait difficilement, mais qui parvient à éviter son attaque. Les sourcils de Livaï se forcèrent vivement en songeant qu'il était la première fois qu'un titan arrivait à anticiper de cette façon ses attaques. Habituellement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de le voir venir qu'ils étaient déjà la nuque tranché.

Alors qu'il volait grâce à ses câbles, il vit la main du titan tomber vivement sur lui. D'un geste automatique, le brun activa ses réacteurs une nouvelle fois pour sortir de cette situation alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Ackerman. Mais le déviant n'était pas du même avis que lui et se mit une nouvelle fois à l'attaquer.

C'est alors que commença une danse mortelle entre les deux ennemis. Il était rare que Livaï puisse attaquer, car le titan arrivait à contrer toutes ses attaques et cela désarçonna le brun. Epuisé et le corps en feu, le Caporal voulu prendre appui sur une des branches, mais la réception fut plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Grimaçant de douleur, Livaï sentit sa cheville plier sous son poids alors qu'une douleur atroce le traversa de la tête aux pieds. C'était si intense qu'il ne put se relever de la branche alors que le titan colossal se tourna vivement dans sa direction. La colère que ressentait le brun se mêla à sa peur alors qu'il remarqua que tous les soldats étaient tous occupés à combattre pour leur vie.

Personne ne viendrait.

— **Merde,** éructa Livaï en toisant la main de Berthold fondre sur lui.

Il comprima sa mâchoire alors qu'il peinait à prendre appui sur sa cheville endolori. Il la maudissait en serrant la lame encore utilisable qui se trouvait dans sa main droite.

Alors qu'il se préparait au choc, il vit la main du titan se détacher de son poignet alors qu'un sifflement significatif lui parvint. Les yeux écarquillés, le Caporal chercha la cause de se retournement de situation et vit immédiatement deux immenses cercles pâles. Ces derniers étaient furieux et semblaient luire de rage. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard et fut alarmé de voir à qui ils appartenaient.

— **Ne le touche pas titan,** siffla Mikasa entre ses dents d'un regard noir à l'intention de Hoover.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière, vacillant. Il s'empressa de serrer son poignet qui était blessé avant de s'arquer en arrière pour hurler de douleur. Mikasa abaissa son arme sans quitter le titan du regard tandis qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration.

Ses poumons la brûlaient et ses jambes étaient lourdes. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de venir trancher la main de ce monstre. Sa mâchoire se détendit légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner pendant quelques instants en direction d'un autre groupe de soldats. Elle plia ses jambes, prête à repartir au combat lorsque la voix de Petra la fit se figer :

— **Caporal !** glapit la soldate rousse en voltigeant dans les airs pour se poster à ses côtés.

Mikasa jeta un regard alarmé vers l'homme et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se jeta dans le vide et activa ses grappins pour rejoindre son supérieur et Petra.

Cette dernière lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel son ami se trouvait. Elle voulu s'approcher de lui, mais Livaï leva une main devant lui en lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus. Il ourla les lèvres comme un chien sur le poing d'attaquer.

Petra voulu protester, mais la main de Mikasa sur son épaule l'en empêcha. La soldate coula un regard larmoyant en direction de la brune et fut frappé par la douceur qu'elle pu y lire. Petra entrouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais les yeux presque suppliants de Mikasa la firent rester muette. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ackerman dans cet état.

La femme qu'elle avait souvent appelé _la machine_ quand elle discutait avec ses compagnons se montrait sous un nouveau jour. Ses yeux immenses et brillants la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait quelque chose de si... Humain.

Ce mot cogna dans chaque coin du crâne de Petra alors que la voix de Mikasa la ramena à la réalité.

— **Je m'occupe de lui.**

Hochant faiblement la tête, Petra adressa à la soldate un maigre sourire de remerciement avant de repartir à la recherche d'Auruo. Le cœur de la soldate rousse bondissait dans sa poitrine en songeant à son compagnon qui imitait souvent le Caporal et remerciait intérieurement Mikasa de l'avoir laissé partir à sa recherche. Elle avait si peur pour lui et ne désirait qu'une chose : le retrouver vivant. Mikasa se tourna vers son supérieur qui serrait tellement sa mâchoire qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir ses dents la transpercer.

Il cela devait lui faire un mal de chien. Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui en jetant un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'être attaquée par surprise par le titan. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère en songeant à Bertolt qui se dissimulait en dessous de cette immense armure.

Elle voulait le tuer. Elle allait le tuer. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas en laissant le Caporal dans cet état. Mikasa avait déjà dû calmer les battements de son cœur déraisonnés dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait vu la main titanesque se diriger vers Livaï. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait senti l'indignation la ronger irrémédiablement.

Elle ne pouvait pas permettre Bertolt de faire ça. Toutes les fibres de son être avaient hurlés d'indignation et révolte.

Mikasa retourna son attention en direction de l'homme qui se tenait adossé au tronc de l'arbre, les yeux plissés et la mine préoccupée. Elle l'entendit gémir alors qu'il se plia légèrement pour poser une main sur sa cheville blessée. Elle pencha prudemment pour observer à quel point la blessure était important et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais de mécontentement.

— **C'est gonflé.**

— **Merci Ackerman, encore une fois tu as un putain de pouvoir de déduction.**

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Même en étant l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité, il avait le même rapport à la douleur. Une cheville dans cet état n'était qu'un handicape et il n'arriverait jamais à en faire quoique ce soit de bon. Mikasa releva son visage avec force, se jurant une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait tuer Berthold.

— **Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner,** dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

— **La ferme, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul.**

— **Vous n'êtes pas en état, bon sang !** aboya-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler ses paroles alors que les sourcils de son supérieur se froncèrent.

— **Oï gamine, si tu penses me-**

— **Je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacrifiez bêtement ! trancha-t-elle en plantant son regard intransigeant dans le sien.**

Mikasa voulait le clouer sur place avec ses deux prunelles meurtrières. Ne voyait-il pas que c'était de la folie de tenter d'y retourner. Il se fera bouffer en quelques minutes dans cet état.

 _Cet idiot est encore plus obstiné qu'Eren._

Elle prit son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux. La soldate peinait à respirer et ne sut pas elle-même ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Livaï fut étonnée de sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

Il avait l'impression que toute l'horreur qui se jouait autour de lui, disparaissait subitement. Il voulu lever sa main et laisser ses doigts s'enliser dans son rideau d'ébène, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était pétrifié sur place, prisonnier par la chaleur des mains de la femme soldate et par son regard si riche en émotions.

Il songea à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la nuit dernière sur le toit et il s'autorisa pour la première fois de sa vie à laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui et de se décharger un peu de toute cette merde.

 _Jäger, tu es vraiment un putain de chanceux._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop nouée et sa langue trop pâteuse. Il peinait à réfléchir convenablement. C'était comme si une vague le submergeait et le forçait à s'engouffrer dans les abîmes sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Peut-être même n'avait-il aucune envie de s'en sortir.

Peut-être qu'il était de ces moments où Hanji lui aurait conseillé de passer une main derrière la tête de Mikasa pour l'attirer jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre conscience, mais cela lui était impossible. La contemplation de la jeune femme l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était comme paralysé devant elle. Comme la nuit dernière.

Il savait que ce genre de réaction était stupide et trop mielleuse pour lui, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il trouvait ça foutrement bon. Ackerman laissait tomber des barrières à cet instant et lui eut l'impression que c'était tout un mur de pierres qui s'écroulait autour de lui. Qu'il se laissait le luxe de respirer et de ne pas dissimuler toute la merde qu'il accumulait dans son esprit. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait lui dire quelque chose. Maintenant.

— **Mikasa je-**

— **Faites nous confiance, Caporal. Faites-moi confiance, dit-elle avec ferveur en cherchant à le convaincre du regard.**

C'était le même regard qu'elle aurait pu offrir à Eren et cette idée fit gonfler le cœur du Caporal. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas son suicidaire de frère et qu'il était capable de s'en sortir seul. Pour lui et pour son ego qu'il savait parfois beaucoup trop présent.

— **Si tu te fais tuer Ackerman, je viendrai te chercher pour te tuer à nouveau moi-même.**

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé malgré que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle laissa ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas penser qu'elle était en train de vivre un moment merveilleux mais, également affreusement triste. Elle allait faire une promesse qu'elle n'était pas sûre de tenir.

— **Ne pas mourir, c'est noté, Cap- Livaï,** rectifia-t-elle avec une pointe de tendresse qui la surprit autant que lui.

Vivement, elle s'écarta de son supérieur avant de se redresser pour composer à nouveau une expression placide alors que ses mains semblaient la brûler. Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de stupide et encore moins à cet instant qui rimait avec violence et pertes.

Elle balaya rapidement les environs et remarqua sur une branche voisine Armin accompagné d'Hanji qui les fixait depuis déjà un certain temps. Malgré que son Caporal d'ami soit blessé, la scientifique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une joie incroyable devant la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté.

 _Bien joué Shorty !_ pensa-t-elle avec fierté.

Hanji sautait intérieurement de joie alors que la voix d'Ackerman résonna à ses oreilles :

— **Armin ! Hanji ! Pouvez-vous vous occupez du Caporal ?**

— **Mikasa ta joue ! Tu es blessée ?!** l'interrogea avec affolement Armin alors que la jeune femme essuya son visage du revers de sa main avec nonchalance.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le liquide poisseux qui avait giclé sur son visage.

— **Ce n'est pas le mien. Le Caporal** , **sa cheville ne tiendra pas le coup s'il continu, fit Mikasa prête à repartir avec les autres combattre les titans. Vous pouvez l'emmener en sécurité ?**

Armin sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage austère de sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère ou même furieuse lorsque l'on s'attaquait à Eren. Mais, elle restait toujours froide et distante.

Là, c'était si différent. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix et dans sa manière de se tenir. Armin comprit une nouvelle fois combien la vie de cet homme était devenue importante pour la femme qui valait cent soldats. Il effaça toute trace d'inquiétude et fit un mouvement raide de la tête.

— **Compte sur moi !** lui rétorqua le blond en activant ses grappins suivit de près par la scientifique.

— **Merci.**

À peine avaient-ils rejoins la branche que Mikasa décolla sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Ses cheveux voltigeaient tout autour de son visage alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour gagner de la vitesse. Elle devait rester concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : les titans.

Livaï resta interdit alors qu'il vit la silhouette de Mikasa s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres. Une sensation d'impuissance venait d'envahir sa poitrine alors que son regard coula vers ses mains. Ce qui venait de se produire entre eux lui paraissait aussi irréel qu'extraordinaire.

Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des mains de la femme sur son visage. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une chose pareil était quand elle était venue dans sa chambre avec ces fichues papiers. Cette chaleur réconfortante qu'elle n'offrait à quasiment personne.

Elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête alors que ses yeux fixaient un point invisible devant lui. Il ignora le cadet Arlelt et la scientifique qui examinaient rapidement sa cheville blessée. Il eut un mouvement de sursaut lorsque les doigts froids d'Hanji palpèrent le gonflement avant qu'elle demande à Armin une bande.

Le soldat blond chercha minutieusement dans sa sacoche de secoure. Ses doigts fins écartèrent avec agilité les différents types de pochettes dans lesquels il avait catalogués les médicaments et soins en fonction des types de blessures.

Pendant qu'Armin sortaient le matériel nécessaire, Hanji aida le chef d'escouade à ôter sa botte afin de constater plus facilement les dommages. Armin remercia le ciel que la zone soit débarrassée des titans et qu'ils puissent agir rapidement pour aider le Caporal.

Lorsque son regard azur se posa sur la cheville nue de son supérieur, Armin comprit que Mikasa avait eu raison de l'empêcher de bouger. C'était un véritable gâchis. Il ne s'était pas raté et il était urgent qu'ils agissent au plus vite s'ils voulaient que le Caporal puisse utiliser rapidement son pied. Hanji lâcha un sifflement de mécontentement alors qu'elle poussa la monture de ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez à l'aide de son majeur.

Elle gratta furieusement sa tignasse alors qu'Armin lui tendit la bande de gaz. Elle s'empara du matériel que le blond lui tendit et elle enroula rapidement la partie blessée du Caporal alors que se dernier se retenait de gémir de douleur. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire entendre ses plaintes à cause d'une blessure aussi ridicule qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Mikasa. Il voulait retourner au combat avec elle et être à ses côtés pour la protéger du moindre danger qui pouvait la faire chuter.

Il serra furieusement ses poings alors qu'il songea que c'était elle qui avait fait ça. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et il s'était sentit diminué et impuissant. Cette femme comptait de plus en plus pour lui et il lorsqu'il désirait enfin lui montrer son importance en la protégeant, il se retrouvait mit hors service. Il laissa un « putain » s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'Hanji s'exclama qu'elle avait fini sa tâche.

— **Ça devrait être suffisant le temps de te ramener.**

Armin s'empressa de récupérer le matériel qu'avait prit la scientifique et jeta un regard aux alentours une nouvelle fois. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'atteindre la zone neutre où les blessés étaient mis en sécurité tandis que l'amoureuse des titans aidait Livaï à se redresser.

— **Alors Shorty on fait des petites têtes à têtes romantiques dans les arbres en pleine sortie ?**

— **Tch, la ferme quatre yeux,** intima-t-il en détournant son regard avec gêne.

Hanji cligna des yeux en remarquant le léger trouble chez son ami et elle se contenta de sourire. Elle avait l'impression de vivre une expérience scientifique extraordinaire lorsque ses joues du Caporal se mirent à changer faiblement de couleurs.

— **Oh oh ! Tu lui as enfin parlé ?**

— **On est en putain de zone à titans, tu penses vraiment que c'était le moment ?**

— **Avec le feu de l'action, ça aurait pu vite basculer vers quelque chose d'intéressant,** gloussa Hanji en passant bras de son ami au dessus de ses épaules pour l'aider.

— **Arrête tes conneries, marmonna-t-il en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses joues le picotaient. Il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui sort de ce genre de moment.**

Les sourcils de la scientifique se froncèrent au ton amère qu'avait prit l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité. Il paraissait si abattu et si perturbé par toute cette histoire qu'Hanji n'eu pas cœur à le taquiner davantage sur le sujet. Son Caporal préféré était totalement l'ombre de lui-même et n'appréciait sans aucun doute pas d'être évincé d'une bataille à cause de sa cheville.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller tuer des titans avec un pied dans cet état. Elle agrippa davantage sa prise sur Shorty et sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit son ami baisser son regard pour dissimuler son regard derrière les mèches de cheveux qui tombait devant son visage.

 _Décidément, tu es vraiment d'une lenteur accablante,_ songea avec tendresse Hanji en observant le Caporal.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

— **On continue de le suivre ?** l'interrogea Jean avec précipitation alors qu'il voltigeait dans les airs avec Mikasa.

Elle était en apparence calme, mais Kirstein pouvait voir à la mâchoire comprimée de son amie qu'elle bouillonnait de rage. Il l'avait vu décollé de cette branche avec détermination alors qu'elle avait été si proche du Caporal. Cette idée transperça la poitrine du soldat. Il avait vu leur proximité. Il avait vu la façon dont-elle avait prit le visage de leur supérieur entre ses mains.

Mais la chose qui avait fait tiquer la recrue, fut la réaction du brun qui s'était figé sous le contact de Mikasa. Les poings de Jean se crispèrent alors qu'il revoyait le Caporal observé cette femme d'une façon aussi stupide. Avait-il conscience de la chance qu'il avait ? Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter pour qu'elle soit ainsi avec lui.

 _Non, bien sûr que non il ne le savait pas. C'est un nain stupide,_ siffla mentalement Kirstein en fronçant ses sourcils.

— **On ne doit pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il doit être neutralisé rapidement.**

— **Alors on le butera ensemble.**

Cette fois-ci, Mikasa coula un regard dans sa direction tandis qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement de mettre Jean en danger. Berthold était instable et cela faisait toute la différence avec les autres titans qu'ils devaient affronter.

— **Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour le tuer.**

— **Et moi je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Mikasa, rétorqua-t-il avec fougue alors que son regard se fit plus intense. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.**

— **Ne fait rien de stupide alors.**

Il laissa un petit sifflement sarcastique s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'un sourire narquois barra ses lèvres.

— **Je ne suis pas Jäger. Je n'aime pas courir dans la bouche des titans.**

Mikasa n'esquissa aucun sourire, ni même rictus car elle savait combien cela était vrai. Si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation avec son demi-frère, elle était certaine qu'Eren serait déjà à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Hoover. Écarquillant légèrement des yeux, la jeune femme songea qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son demi-frère titan. Sa seule obsession avait été de retrouver Livaï saint et sauf.

C'était si inhabituel pour elle qu'elle sentit la culpabilité s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la sécurité du jeune homme. Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine en serrant ses pommeaux de ses armes. Elle devait se focaliser sur Hoover et protéger Eren. Baissant son visage furieux, elle sentit l'adrénaline dévaster son épiderme par de petits frissons. Elle n'était qu'une boule de colère qui allait éradiquer le moindre ennemi qui se dresserait entre elle et son demi-frère.

Mikasa et Jean rencontrèrent rapidement le petit groupe qu'avait formé Erd. Ils étaient tous en train de combattre un titan alors que d'autres approchaient à grands pas.

— **On y va ?** l'interrogea Jean en glissant un regard vers les soldats du bataillon qui se faisaient massacrés.

Beaucoup peinait à continuer à combattre ou bien même à s'échapper. Kirstein peina à déglutir alors qu'il vit un des garçons avec qui il s'était récemment entraîné au corps à corps se faire écarteler par un titan. Il avait toujours ce sentiment étrange qui lui retournait l'estomac quand il songeait que la vielle le soldat avait partagé un moment avec lui. Cela n'arrivera jamais plu et il ne sera qu'un corps de plus.

— **On continu,** asséna sèchement Mikasa sans jeter le moindre regard aux groupes alors qu'elle repensait aux paroles de son demi-frère le jour où ils s'étaient violemment disputés au réfectoire.

— **Mais ils-**

— **Si nous nous arrêtons, Berthold va nous échapper et faire plus de victime,** déclara-t-elle avec cette objectivité si froide et implacable.

Elle savait combien il était horrible de passer devant ses camarades qui se faisaient torturer. Leurs cris de douleur la faisaient frémir, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Elle devait rester impassible et concentrée sur son unique objectif : anéantir Hoover avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Eren. Crispant davantage sa mâchoire en songeant à son demi-frère, elle accéléra son déplacement alors que Jean commençait à peiner à suivre son rythme.

— **Jean !**

Le garçon écarquilla des yeux quand il vit la jeune femme derrière lui se mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Le cœur du soldat rata un battement tandis qu'il pouvait voir le visage inquiet de sa petite amie.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petit cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main apparu entre elle et son compagnon. Par réflexe les deux soldats eurent l'idée de s'écarter en utilisant leurs grappins afin de se positionner contre un tronc d'arbre. La poitrine se levant et s'abaissant furieusement, Jean balaya la zone du regard alors qu'il peinait à se remettre de l'attaque surprise du titan.

Ce dernier était aux alentours des huit mètres. Il chercha rapidement du regard Mikasa qui était en train de combattre un titan un peu plus grand qui avait également fait son apparition un peu plus loin. Elle était rapide, mais Kirstein voyait aisément combien elle était épuisée. Ses attaques étaient moins ciblés qu'à l'accoutumés tandis que ses jambes peinait à la propulsée quand elle prenait appuie contre les troncs d'arbres lorsqu'elle désirait économiser du gaz.

Il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était Sissi. Ses prunelles qui s'étaient rétrécies se bloquèrent sur la jeune recrue qui avait eu la peur de sa vie. Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme, le garçon à la tête de cheval sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il vit le titan qui les avait attaqués se tourner lentement vers la jeune femme.

Jean était certain que sa petite amie n'aurait aucune chance face à ce monstre. Elle était épuisée et à bout de souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à affronter le titan. Sentant des frissons d'horreur parcourir son échine, il se pencha en avant pour hurler :

— **Retourne avec ton groupe !**

— **Hors de question,** déclara la jeune femme en serrant ses lames alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

— **Ne soit pas stupide ! Va-t-en !** ordonna-t-il d'une voix implacable.

— **Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie seul.**

— **Je suis plus expérimenté que toi, Sissi. Tu vas nous ralentir.**

Cette remarque fit grogner la jeune femme qui laissa son regard se durcir de colère. Elle avait beau avoir un aspect frêle et facilement ébranlable, Sissi avait une détermination et une force de caractère qui lui permettait aisément de palier à cet handicape. Foudroyant son petit ami du regard, elle poussa sur ses jambes qui commençaient à reprendre des forces pour se propulser vers le titan qui se trouvait entre eux.

Avec une aisance qu'elle nourrissait chaque jour, Sissi déclencha ses grappins pour s'approcher de son ennemi sous le regard interloqué de Jean. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme avec un tel regard.

Elle semblait si résolue à terrasser le monstre sous son regard. Il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine quand il vit la main du titan effleurer la silhouette de la soldate.

Il la vit éviter la tentative d'attaque de son adversaire avant de faire une petite pirouette pour se positionner au dessus pour asséner le coup fatal.

Le garçon était tellement obnubilé par le spectacle que lui offrait sa petite amie qu'il ne vit pas le titan lever une de ses immenses mains vers lui pour tenter de l'envoyer valser contre un tronc d'arbre.

Sissi le remarqua alors qu'elle eut l'impression de se raidir comme un morceau de bois. La jeune femme arrêta son geste tandis que ses doigts activement par pur réflexe ses câbles alors qu'elle aboya avec horreur :

— **Jean attention !**

Le garçon baissa son regard en direction de la main du titan qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Son sang se figea dans ses veines alors qu'il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de agir. Il se prépare à l'impact. Il se sentit pousser sur le côté, mais il ne s'écrasa contre aucun arbre.

Au contraire, il eut le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et il se rendit compte que c'était Sissi qui l'avait éjecté sur le côté avec plus de douceur que le titan ne l'aurait fait.

La gorge nouée, Kirstein chercha sa petite amie du regard et la vit gisante sur une des maigres branches de l'arbre.

Allongée dans un équilibre précaire, la soldate avait les bras écartés, tenant toujours ses lames de combats qui étaient presque inutilisable. Sans réfléchir, le soldat bondit en direction de la femme qui était véritablement dans un mauvais état.

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui renverser un sceau d'eau glacé sur le haut du crâne. Il n'avait ressenti une telle peur. Pas même lors de sa première sortie. Il se précipita vers Sissi qui gémissait en respirant péniblement.

Elle avait entendu une grande partie de ses os craquer alors qu'elle s'était écrasée contre le tronc. Son dos était plus que douloureux tandis que ses côtes avaient été comme broyées. Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle espérait de tout son cœur se voir aucun de ses os transpercer sa peau.

Cette idée lui donna la nausée alors qu'elle tentait de remuer ses bras mais ce fut peine perdue. C'était comme si tout son corps était une enclume qui l'obligeait à tourner au sol. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors que son crâne la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais encore une fois cette simple action nécessitait trop de force pour la jeune femme. Elle allait mourir. C'est ce qu'elle pensait avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à être récupérée sans aucune douceur par le titan.

Pourtant, elle fut surprise quand elle sentit une étreinte délicate et tendre se faire autour de son corps meurtri.

C'était comme si elle était en train de flotter. Elle avait si froid que ce petit mouvement lui apporta beaucoup trop fait à son goût. Mais le torse de Jean qui se pressait contre elle élimina rapidement cette sensation désagréable.

— **Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!** éructa Kirstein en serrant la jeune femme contre lui alors qu'elle peinait à articuler correctement. **Putain tu aurais pu y passer** !

— **Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi,** murmura-t-elle en sentant la douleur la traverser de part en part.

Elle s'arqua violemment dans les bras de son compagnon alors que ce dernier vibrait de colère. Il jeta un regard furieux au titan qui se faisait attaquer par Mikasa.

Cette dernière avait entendu les cris de ses camarades et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les laisser seuls. Mikasa était impressionnante comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, Jean eut une envie folle de prendre sa place et de trancher en petits morceaux ce monstre gigantesque qui avait attaqué la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait protégé alors qu'il n'avait pas été bon avec elle. Il s'était servi d'elle et il cru mourir de honte à cet instant. Il rapprocha le corps de Sissi du sien et il laissa ses prunelles lorgner la soldate qui peinait à ne pas gémir de douleur.

— **Je ne te laisserai pas, Sissi.**

Elle se contenta de sourire en le traitant d'idiot alors que la douleur la faisait se secouer faiblement. Elle peinait à ne pas s'endormir. C'était comme si son corps pesait une tonne et que respirer était presque une tâche insurmontable.

Seule la chaleur du corps de Kirstein contre le sien était une chose agréable. Cela lui rappelait les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble à discuter et à se tenir l'un contre l'autre.

La gorge de la soldate se noua alors qu'elle peinait à bouger sa main droite pour la portée doucement au visage de Jean. Elle ne voulait plus lire de la peine et de l'horreur sur son visage.

Elle désirait à nouveau voir ce sourire narquois qu'elle affectionnait plus que tout et entendre son rire sifflant et si communicatif.

Elle voulait le voir heureux. Sissi le sentit sursauter sous la douceur de sa caresse alors qu'il resserra son étreinte. Il murmura son prénom d'une voix éraillée alors qu'un sanglot menaçait d'éclater. Il était à l'agonie et il mourait d'envie de lui demander pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Il se détestait tellement.

— **A-arrête ça,** articula-t-elle difficilement avant de toussoter.

— **Ne parle pas tu dois rester tranquille.**

— **A-alors ne... ne me regarde pas... comme si j'étais morte.**

— **Je te laisserai pas mourir,** asséna-t-il avec plus de détermination.

Sissi voulu répondre quelque chose mais c'était si pénible pour elle qu'elle préféra utiliser ses forces pour déglutir. Au bout de quelques secondes Mikasa se posa non loin du couple.

— **Comment va-t-elle ?** demande Ackerman la voix transpirant d'inquiétude alors qu'elle pouvait lire la tristesse et l'angoisse dans le regard habituellement si hautain de Kirstein.

— **Elle va survivre.**

Mikasa sentit son cœur lui monter à la gorge dans elle vit la frêle silhouette de Sissi dans un état aussi pitoyable. Elle allait se venger et elle la vengerait aussi. Elle serra se prise sur ses lames alors qu'une colère sourde montait peu à peu en elle. Elle pinça ses lèvres en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Eren afin d'être pleinement rassurée.

— **Bien. Occupe toi d'elle,** ordonna Mikasa d'une voix autoritaire alors que le brun fit un raide mouvement de la tête déterminé à emmené Sissi loin de toute cette horreur. **Moi je me charge de Berthold.**

— **Te fait pas bouffer.**

 **O_o_o_O**

Pour cette sortie, Erwin se tenait en retrait et gérait les informations qui lui étaient rapportées par des éclaireurs qui sillonnaient les zones de combats. Il avait été étonné de savoir que son Caporal avait été rapatrié aussi rapidement et savait pour que cela soit le cas, c'est qu'il était impossible pour le brun de continuer à combattre.

La Major Smith fut rassuré quand il remarqua que son ami ne portait aucune blessure grave qui mettait en péril sa vie. Il grimaça tout de même en remarquant l'état de sa cheville qui avait doublé de volume.

Hanji s'était affairée à la soigner convenablement, mais Erwin savait que son meilleur soldat serait obligé de rester hors circuit durant un bon moment. D'un pas rapide, il s'était planté devant son Caporal qui grognait dans sa barbe inexistante en sifflant des injures de temps à autres.

Le blond savait combien son ami détestait être considéré comme un blessé et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rejoindre ses soldats. Mais au vu de l'état de la cheville du Caporal, cela était impossible de le laisser retourner au combat. Ce serait du suicide.

— **Comment tu te sens, Livaï ?**

Le brun planta son regard d'acier dans celui de son supérieur et sentit la colère bouillonner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être diminué à cette simple phrase.

Il se sentait si inutile que cela le rendait fou de rage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de prendre appui correctement sur cette foutue branche ? Sans ça il aurait pu être en train de terrasser des titans aux côtés de ses soldats.

— **Ta putain de question est sérieuse ?** persiffla-t-il en serrant ses poings. **J'irai mieux si cette cheville de merde ne m'avait pas lâché.**

— **Le manque de repos en est la cause** , asséna Hanji. **Si seulement tu acceptais de faire moins et de déléguer plus tu ne serais pas dans cet état.**

— **Garde tes putains de constats pour toi, la bigleuse.**

— **Oh, Shorty détend-toi. On sait tous que si tu as fait ça c'était pour retrouver Mik-.**

Il riva son regard furieux en direction de la scientifique pour lui adresse une menace silencieuse qui fit frémir Armin.

— **Je t'ai dis de fermer ton putain d'orifice qui te sert de bouche.**

Erwin allait rappeler son Caporal à l'ordre mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Kirstein qui semblait être à bout de souffle. Son torse se levait et s'abaissait vivement alors que sa gorge et ses poumons étaient en feu.

Il avait couru, voler le plus rapidement possible en songeant à chacune des secondes qui étaient passés tandis que son cœur cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Le cadet paraissait avoir fuit le diable en personne alors qu'il était ruisselant de sueur. Il avait un aspect si rebutant que le Caporal songea qu'il empestait jusqu'à sa place. Il ancra son regard dans ceux de ses supérieurs et d'Armin alors qu'un sentiment d'urgence grandissait en lui.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des cils, le tacticien lâcha son matériel sans réfléchir davantage et fit un pas vers son ami qui le fixait avec effroi. Que s'était-il passé pour que Jean soit dans cet état ?

— **Jean ? Tu n'étais pas avec le groupe de Mikasa ?** s'inquiéta le blond alors que le soldat peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

— **J'ai eu un souci,** marmonna-t-il rudement en serrant le petit corps de Sissi contre son torse. **Examine-là Armin.**

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Mais le pire fut le ton qu'avait employé Jean. Armin avait très peu vu son ami avec un tel désespoir et une telle inquiétude.

Cela le fit réagir rapidement. Le tacticien bredouilla des paroles avant d'indiquer une zone où poser la soldate à Jean. Il l'entendit lâcher un gémissement quand le brun la déposa au sol. Sissi sentit son corps tout entier se raidir au contact du maigre matelas de fortune.

Elle s'arqua alors qu'Armin tira son matériel près de lui pour commencer à découper l'uniforme de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il écarta les pans de tissus, le jeune tacticien sentit un haut le cœur le saisir. La vue du sang et des os à vifs lui donnait toujours envie de dégobiller ses tripes.

Le genou de la jeune femme était déboîtée alors qu'une grande partie de son corps était recouvert de sang de de plaies béantes.

À première vue, rien ne semblait mettre sa vie en danger, mais elle était véritablement dans un mauvais état. Il grimaça d'horreur alors qu'il commençait à imbiber un coton de désinfectant.

Quand il l'appliqua sur les zones blessées du corps de la jeune femme, il la vit s'arquer à nouveau violemment. Armin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être peiné pour son ami et lui murmura une excuse du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre son travail.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda le soldat blond qui s'afférait autour de la jeune recrue.

— **J'étais avec Mikasa. On était en train de pourchasser le titan colossal et d'autres se sont pointés. Sissi s'est interposée pour me protéger.**

La culpabilité faisait vibrer sa voix alors qu'il baissa son regard honteux en direction de sa petite amie. Le cœur du tacticien se comprima alors qu'il continuait de s'occuper de la soldate. Hanji sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir tandis qu'elle entendit Jean reprendre à l'intention du Major :

— **Avec Ackerman, nous avons vu qui était le titan colossal. C'est Berthold Hoover, monsieur.**

— **Berthold ?!** s'exclama Armin les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors que le souffle semblait soudain lui manquer.

Le regard plein de mépris de Jean coula en direction du blond qui avait stoppé ses gestes pendant quelques secondes, sous le choc. Kirstein fit un mouvement rude de la tête alors que déglutir lui paraissait être une des actions les plus pénible qui soit.

Il pouvait sentir un goût amer de trahison prendre place dans sa poitrine et il n'osait pas imaginer ce que pouvait bien ressentir Mikasa. Elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour faire confiance au soldat, elle se retrouvait trahit par cet homme.

— **Ouais. Ce chien avait prévu de nous bouffer tous pendant cette sortie. Il a parlé de Reiner Braun et de d'Eren Jäger aussi,** dit-il avant de froncer ses sourcils dans l'espoir de se souvenir exactement des propos étranges que le soldat titan avait déblatéré avant de se transformer. **Il avait l'air en plein délire en tout cas.**

— **Voilà qui nous fait une belle jambe,** siffla le Major en ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son agacement. **Je me doutais bien que Braun avait un complice, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait agit seul.**

— **C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Au moins, nous savons qui s'est,** annonça Hanji en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir davantage. **La chose qui peut-être dérangeante, c'est qu'il peut très bien nous échapper.**

— **C'est vrai que le capturer vivant serait une véritable aubaine,** reconnu le Major d'une voix calme et déterminé.

— **Mikasa est actuellement en train de le traquer,** déclara Jean avec une certaine fierté dans sa voix.

Livaï se tendit à l'évocation d'Ackerman et il sentit une boule d'angoisse grandir dans sa poitrine. Elle était seule contre ce titan ? Elle était encore plus inconsciente que ce qu'il pensait.

Il voulu bouger, mais Hanji l'arrêta en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour avorter son geste. De plus, la douleur qui lui vrillait le pieds le rappela à l'ordre alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

 _Putain de cheville._

Il mourait d'envie de l'arracher de son corps pour cesser cette douleur insupportable qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retrouvait assis sur ce stupide lit de camp alors que cette gamine était en train de risquer sa vie pour le bataillon.

Il connaissait suffisamment Mikasa pour savoir qu'elle combattrait Hoover jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Quitte à perdre la vie durant ce combat. Cette idée le gela jusqu'à l'os alors que ses poings se serraient de colères sur le tissu du lit de fortune.

La soldate ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas possible et il espérait qu'une partie de son escouade arriverait à la retrouver à temps pour la forcer à se replier.

Furieux, Livaï redressa sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était voûté sous le poids des informations que le cadet venait de leur apporter. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kirstein et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

— **Tu as laissé Ackerman seule avec ce déviant ?**

— **Sissi avait besoin de soin,** asséna-t-il d'une voix.

— **Alors tu as préféré jouer les preux chevaliers que de poursuivre le combat comme un putain de soldat. Dis plutôt que la gamine t'a permis de fuir toute cette merde.**

 **\- Livaï !** s'exclama Hanji choquée des propos de son meilleur ami. **Tu es injuste. Jean a fait au mieux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite dans cet état. Et Mikasa est suffisamment forte pour s'en sortir sans son aide.**

Le Caporal foudroya la scientifique du regard alors qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir la peur et la rage qui le faisait parler. Il se moquait d'être injuste et dur dans ces propos.

Ils étaient en guerre et la femme qui lui importait le plus était dans cet enfer sans le moindre soutient. Il renifla peu glorieusement alors qu'il rétorqua avec sarcasme :

— **La dernière fois qu'on a dit ça, Ackerman gisait dans son putain de sang au réfectoire.**

— **J'ai peut-être pas forcément agis comme il l'aurait fallu, mais au moins je suis encore capable de tenir debout, monsieur,** cingla Jean sous le regard ahurit ses autres soldats alors que Livaï sentait ses poings le démanger. **Et puis depuis quand vous vous intéressez au bien être de Mikasa ? Vous avez été assez insensible à ce qu'elle vivait jusqu'à présent.**

— **Jean,** l'intima faiblement Armin alors que Livaï foudroyait son cadet du regard.

S'il l'avait pu, le Caporal se serait redressé sur ses deux pieds pour se tenir non loin du cadet qui le lorgnait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère. Pinçant ses lèvres avec dédain, les yeux du brun fusillèrent le soldat qui se tenait fermement ancré dans le sol.

Il était comme un défis silencieux qu'aucun des deux hommes ne désiraient perdre. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, Livaï releva son menton avec arrogance avant de demander d'une voix froide :

— **T'as un problème Kirstein ?**

Le ton qu'il avait employé aurait découragé n'importe quel soldat, mais Jean trouvait son supérieur tellement insupportable que la haine qu'il avait commencé à nourrir pour ce dernier lui permettait de faire abstraction de la peur qui naissait dans son esprit.

Il voulait se dressé devant son Caporal et lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait bien plus à Mikasa qu'il ne le sous entendait. Il était celui qui avait toujours été près d'elle et qui l'avait sans cesse protégé en essayant de la comprendre. Il refusait que cela change. Cette idée le poussa à relever son menton, laissant son orgueil parler pour lui.

— **Je n'aime pas votre façon de faire. C'est tout,** commença Jean d'un ton sec et fulminant. **Vous avez perpétuellement rabaissé Mikasa durant les entraînements et vous vous souciez à present d'elle ? À ma place, vous auriez préférez laisser crever une de vos recrues pour en suivre une qui a toutes ses capacités ? Si je suis ici c'est parce que Sissi était mal en point et que Mikasa me l'a demandé. J'ai confiance en elle. Alors ne me sortez pas le refrain de la culpabilité. Si vous vous sentiez concerné par Mikasa, ça fait longtemps que vous vous seriez remis en question.**

Hanji cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, estomaquée par l'audace du cadet qui semblait avoir attendu si longtemps de vider son sac. Jamais personne ne s'adressait à son ami de cette façon, car tout le monde connaissait le tempérament du Caporal.

La scientifique sentit son ami se raidir un peu plus à chacun des mots qu'avaient prononcé la recrue. Elle savait combien Livaï était sensible aux propos qu'on pouvait tenir sur sa relation avec Ackerman. Surtout depuis l'instant où il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme.

— **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ton putain de charabia ?** siffla le Caporal alors qu'il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine avec beaucoup d'intensité à son goût.

— **Vous ne voyez même pas ce qu'elle a fait pour vous. Tout le monde est au courant de cette histoire de chantage avec Reiner.**

Le Major et Livaï se tournaient en même temps vers la scientifique qui encaissa deux regards furieux.

— **Ne me regardez pas comme ça je n'ai rien dis !** s'exclama Hanji en levant ses mains devant elle, signe de sa sincérité.

— **Je m'en tape bien que tout le monde le sache** , déclara Livaï avec arrogance alors qu'il balaya ses propos d'un revers de la main alors qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

— **Ça ne vous fait vraiment rien,** se moqua amèrement Kirstein en laissant un petit rire sans joie s'échapper de ses lèvres. **Vous n'imaginez même pas l'impact que ça a eu sur elle. Vous ne lavez pas vu se renfermer et encaisser les regards des autres soldats, ni même les moqueries.** **Après tout, pourquoi vous aurez peut-être été concerné ou préoccupé par son sort ? Vous ne l'aimez même pas.**

Jean avait craché ces derniers mots. Il ne supportait pas la nonchalance de son supérieur et encore moins l'idée que Mikasa ait pu risquer sa vie pour cet homme qui n'avait pas conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour la soldate. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Livaï détestait la tournure de la conversation. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui prenait la tête pour me foutre devant ses problèmes. Il était terrifié et dans une colère folle. Comment ce môme pouvait-il sortir des merdes pareilles ?

Ackerman était celle qui le poussait à vouloir combattre ces choses qui leurs pourrissaient la vie. Si on lui avait demandé de donner sa vie pour qu'elle soit en sécurité il n'était

Il sentit tous les regards des soldats présents sur lui. Ils étaient si lourds et si pénibles à supporter. Il voulait leur hurler de lui foutre la paix et de le laisser être seul.

Il en avait assez qu'on pense à sa place sur cette relation qu'il avait Ackerman. Elle était la seule avec qui il avait envie d'être totalement honnête quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste ou le fuit par la suite. Il voulait la retrouver et lui dire combien il tenait à elle.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que l'image de la jeune femme lui revient en pleine face.

Kirstein n'était même pas crédible deux secondes à ses yeux. Ce gamin était tellement mordu de Mikasa, qu'il ne mesurait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire et cela ne fit qu'alimenter la colère de Livaï.

Il était son ennemi et il l'avait comprit aisément en voyant les éclairs que lui envoyait du regard la recrue.

Mais le Caporal ne fléchissait pas et voulait lui montrer qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre au garçon à la tête de cheval, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne puisse s'en sortir.

Le Major sentit que son Caporal était acculé à un mur invisible qu'il avait érigé avec les années et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir craqué maintenant.

Il avait besoin de lui pour cette lutte contre les titans et la division entre ses soldats étaient juste quelque chose de nuisible. Il lui faudrait parler avec Livaï, mais le moment n'était pas important. Beaucoup trop de mondes.

— **Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos règlements de comptes,** déclara Erwin d'une voix tranchante alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage. **Il nous faut nous concentrer sur ce déviant.**

Hanji ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix faiblarde de la soldate blessée transperça le silence.

— **J-J-Jean ?**

Le regard du garçon coula rapidement en direction de la petite soldate qui était dans un sale état. Il murmura son prénom et se précipita à ses côtés pour s'emparer de sa main alors qu'Armin continuait les soins en désinfectant les plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Le blond lorgna du coin de l'œil son ami qui observait avec angoisse le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme.

— **Il y a une chose qui m'inquiète dans cette histoire avec Hoover... Mikasa a veau être forte, Berthold connait les techniques de combats des soldats et sait comment les parés. Si on ne change pas de tactique, cela risque d'être plus compliqué.**

— **Tu as raison,** affirma Erwin le visage fermé. **Il n'y a que les éclaireurs qui pourront prévenir les escouades. Armin, occupe-toi des autres blessés qui arriverons. Hanji, reste avec Livaï et veille à ce qu'il se repose.**

Le Caporal lâcha un "tch" tandis qu'Hanji hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse.

— **Oui monsieur !** s'exclama vivement le soldat en se redressant devant le regard transcendant du Major avant que ce dernier ne quitte la tente pour laisser les soldats dans le silence.

La tension qui y régnait dans la pièce mettait le tacticien mal à l'aise. Le regard du Caporal était tranchant et était planté dans le dos de Jean qui restait près Sissi.

Il lui tenait toujours la main comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'elle gémissait de temps à autre. Le blond lui avait administré un tranquillisant et il était rassuré de voir que cela faisait effet.

Se raclant la gorge, Armin songea qu'il pourrait être une bonne chose d'éloigner son ami du Caporal afin d'éviter un nouvel échange à couteaux tirés.

— **Hum, Jean ? Il serait bien, si tu installais Sissi dans la charrette pour les blessés. Il faudra laisser** **la place aux autres.**

— **Ouais... Bien sûr.**

Délicatement, le soldat glissa ses mains sous sa petite amie qui lâcha un nouveau gémissement alors que son corps était recouvert de bandages soigneusement tirés. Jean s'efforça d'être le plus doux possible afin que Sissi n'encaisse que très peu le choc.

Il la cala contre son torse et quitta la tente sans jeter le moindre regard à son supérieur qui était certain d'avoir mis dans une colère noir. Mais il s'en moquait. Jean en avait assez de s'écraser devant cet homme qui n'avait aucun mérite d'avoir autant d'attention de la part de Mikasa.

À cette idée, le soldat se stoppa au bord de la tente et pivota en direction de son supérieur qui le foudroyait du regard. Kirstein lui jeta le même regard et voulu être blessant une nouvelle fois avec cet homme.

Serrant sa prise sur sa petite amie inconsciente, Jean releva son visage avec arrogance avant de dire :

— **J'espère pour vous que Mikasa reviendra en un seul morceau. Je ne veux pas perdre et une amie. Surtout après lui avoir eu le courage de lui dire combien je l'aimais.**

Le Caporal se raidit à l'entente de la dernière phrase de sa recrue qui lui jeta un dernier regard noir. Le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, Livaï mourait d'envie de bondir du lit sur lequel on l'avait soigné pour empoigner le col d'uniforme de la recrue et le forcer à aller au bout de sa pensée. Où voulait-il en venir lorsqu'il avait dit cette phrase qui ne plaisait guère à Livaï ?

Le brun n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Kirstein ait pu avoir l'audace de parler avec Ackerman d'un tel sujet. Il comprima sa mâchoire en sentant son cœur en faire de même.

Cet idiot le révulsait de plus en plus, mais le Caporal devait bien reconnaître que Kirstein avait eu le courage de faire une chose dont il se pensait incapable.

Le brun lâcha un soupire lourd tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à la réaction qu'avait bien pu avoir Ackerman à une déclaration de la part de son ami.

Ses poings se serraient de colère alors que son esprit formaient des images ignobles de ce gamin en train de tenter quelque chose avec Mikasa. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle chose. Ackerman l'avait sans aucun doute éconduit.

 _Elle l'avait sans aucun doute éconduit_ , se répéta-t-il en boucle dans l'espoir de se convaincre.

Il était impossible que Mikasa puisse s'intéresser à un type comme Kirstein. C'était impossible. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux alors qu'il peinait à se convaincre. Il devait parler avec Ackerman. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute.

Les images qui s'étaient formés dans son crâne l'obsédaient autant qu'elle faisait naître une peur irrationnel dans sa poitrine.

— **Allez Shorty, arrête de tirer cette tronche. Tout va bien se passer.**

— **Fiche moi la paix,** grogna-t-il en tournant son regard en direction de la droite alors qu'Hanji faisait le tour pour se poster devant lui.

— **Tu t'inquiètes pour Mikasa, hein ? Elle va s'en sortir !**

Livaï ancra son regard d'acier dans celui de la scientifique et ne vit aucune moquerie ou sous entendu.

Elle était sincère et avait détecté l'inquiétude de Livaï à l'égard de Mikasa. Il ne su quoi répondre tandis que son cœur ratait un battement alors que la scientifique bomba la poitrine en levant un pouce en l'air.

— **Elle n'est pas** _ **la**_ **femme pour rien !** s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain avant je jeter un regard joyeux en direction du blond qui rangeait le matériel de soin. **N'est-ce pas Armin ?**

Elle avait dis ça avec un dynamisme qui déconcerta le blond qui ne comprenait pas l'appellation d'Hanji. Il arqua un de ses sourcils dorés avant d'opiner de la tête en laissant un de ses sourires contrit barrer ses lèvres. Il continua de nettoyer ses instruments médicaux quand il déclara avec sincérité :

— **Mikasa est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il faudrait qu'une quinzaine de titans l'attaque en même temps pour qu'elle ait une égratignure.**

— **Exact !** s'exclama Hanji en hochant furieusement de la tête, faisant virevolter sa queue de cheval dans tous les sens. **Tu vois, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire ! Une vraie petite machine de guerre.**

— **Elle n'est pas une machine,** murmura le Caporal en serrant ses poings de colère alors que son esprit ne cessait de former des scénarios tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. **Elle est tellement obstinée qu'elle risque de se faire tuer pour avoir le dernier mot.**

Touchée par la détresse qui perçait la voix de son amie, la scientifique se pencha vers le brun et posa une main rassurante sur la sienne pour la presser tendrement.

— **Elle ira bien, Livaï. Tu vas voir, elle va revenir intacte et elle aura encore de l'énergie pour te faire des bébés.**

— **Putain tu ne peux pas arrêter de raconter de la merde,** siffla-t-il en ignorant les battements trop rapide de son cœur.

 **O_o_o_O**

— **Eren,** lâcha Mikasa en se figeant avant de faire demi-tour en direction du cri de son demi-frère.

Ackerman entendit Sasha hurler son prénom en l'implorant de rester prudente. Mais la soldate aux cheveux d'ébène n'avait pas le temps pour promettre quoique ce soit à son amie.

Elle avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à chercher le garçon titan. Ce ne fut que grâce à son hurlement de titan qu'il avait réussi à enfin localiser le brun.

Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son demi-frère qui avait réussi à se transformer en titan. Il avait sans aucun doute trouvé Berthold et il devait le combattre avec la même férocité qu'elle lui connaissait.

À cette idée, la jeune femme accéléra ses déplacements tandis que son esprit restait focalisé sur le combat. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Sissi ou bien à Livaï.

Cela ne ferait que la distraire et ça pouvait facilement lui coûter la vie. Elle refusait de perdre maintenant. Surtout après tout ce qui lui était arrivée.

La mâchoire comprimée, la jeune femme bondissait d'arbre en arbre, traversant les lignes de soldats qui combattaient les titans qui approchaient en grand nombre.

La jeune femme aurait voulu les aider, mais elle savait qu'en faisant ça, elle perdrait un temps précieux et qu'Eren devrait se débrouiller seul.

Mikasa secoua furieusement sa tête alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, évitant les mains immenses et calleuses des titans qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour voir au loin la silhouette gigantesque de son demi-frère se dresser devant elle.

Elle le vit asséner un coup puissant à la tête de Berthold qui vacillait sur ses deux pieds, faisant trembler toute la forêt.

Mikasa sentit la peur la ronger jusqu'aux entrailles alors que son regard se fit plus féroce que jamais. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche et jeta un regard à ses bouteilles de gaz tandis que les hurlements animales des deux hommes titans transperçaient l'air.

Elle se félicita d'en avoir conservé autant. Cela lui faciliterait les choses et elle pourrait assister son titan de frère durant le combat en évitant d'utiliser beaucoup trop ses grappins.

Elle releva son regard en direction d'Eren et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement tandis qu'elle vit Hoover asséner un immense coup à son demi-frère. Se figeant sur la branche, Mikasa eut un haut le cœur quand elle vit Jäger basculer en arrière et s'écraser au sol.

Mais ce dernier échappa à la seconde attaque du titan de Berthold qui s'empressa de se mettre à courir tandis qu'Eren se redressait pour rattraper son adversaire. Il ne voulait pas perdre Hoover. Il était furieux d'avoir été dupé par ce dernier. Lorsqu'il avait entendu un éclaireur expliqué au second de Livaï que Berthold était le titan colossal, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même.

Surtout après avoir vu son ancien ami massacré sans aucune pitié les soldats qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Le cœur frémissant de colère, Eren hurla une nouvelle fois à travers son titan qui s'arqua en avant alors que les veines qui composaient sa gorge palpitaient furieusement.

Il voulait écarteler cet homme qui les avaient trahit à l'instar de Reiner. Mais l'idée de tué un ami, un compagnon de combat qui avait le même pouvoir que lui le déchirait littéralement en deux. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à ignorer ceci, mais une l'idée qu'il puisse blesser Annie le terrorisait plus que tout. Il s'empressa de partir à la poursuivre du titan colossal alors que le nombre de soldat autour de lui diminuait peu à peu.

— **Eren !** beugla Mikasa alors que son ventre se tordait d'horreur.

Elle continuait de pourchasser son titan de frère en inspectant les alentours. Il n'y avait rien mise à part des corps de soldats qui étaient étendus inertes. Elle fouilla du regard ces derniers en espérant n'y voir aucun de ses amis alors que les autres titans continuaient de combattre les hommes et femmes restent.

Mikasa sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle vit le regard furieux de son titan de frère luire d'une lueur étrange alors qu'un hurlement horrible s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il se redressa vivement et fondit en direction de son ennemi alors que ce dernier se positionna de telle sorte à arrêter l'attaque de Jäger. Appuyée contre une branche, Mikasa sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsque Berthold asséna un coup puissant dans la mâchoire de son demi-frère.

Mais elle connaissait la force et l'obstination d'Eren et elle ne fut pas surprise quand il répondit au coup du titan Colossal.

— **Eren ! Non arrête ! Eren !**

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, comme à chaque fois. Il n'écoutait jamais et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait que suivre cet idiot qui prenait des risques inconsidérés.

Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, elle s'empressa d'activer son grappin, mais elle se stoppa au sifflement familier qui se joua non loin d'elle.

— **Hey Ackerman,** la héla Annie d'une voix sèche.

La soldate brune jeta un regard en direction de la soldate blonde et pinça ses lèvres. Elle l'examina brièvement, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de ses intentions.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Leonhardt se trouver près d'elle durant cette sortie. Elle aurait pensé qu'à l'instant où Berthold l'avait envoyé valser loin de lui avant de se transformer, elle en aurait profiter pour partir de son côté.

Habituellement cette femme se tenait à l'opposé de sa zone de défense et préférait l'ignorer lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Fronçant ses sourcils bruns, Mikasa la lorgna avec interrogation alors qu'elle vit Annie tenir fermement ses lames entre ses mains délicates et fines. Elle avait une où deux égratignures sur le visage qui lui avait été sans aucun causé par Hoover.

— **On le suit.**

Mikasa fit un rude mouvement de tête, faisant basculer ses cheveux devant son visage avant de s'élancer en même temps que Leonhardt. Les deux soldates allaient à la même vitesse et se déplaçaient avec la même efficacité. Elles virevoltèrent aisément jusqu'à Hoover et Jäger qui se faisait entourés par deux autres titans.

— **Il manquait plus que ça,** grogna Ackerman en fusillant les monstres qui s'approchaient dangereusement de son demi-frère.

Mikasa et Annie se mirent rapidement d'accord de débarrasser la zone des deux titans avant de prêter main forte à Eren.

D'un geste quasi chirurgical, la brune arrivait au bout de quelques déplacements agiles, à trancher la nuque du titan le plus grand alors que Leonhardt s'empressait de faire de même sur le second qui lâcha un gémissement gargantuesque qui l'obligea les jeunes femmes à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

S'arrêtant à nouveau sur une branche, les deux soldates observèrent le combat qui faisait rage entre les hommes-titans. Les attaques d'Eren étaient calculés et parfaitement maîtrisés, mais les connaissances de ses dernières par Hoover devenait une handicape.

Mikasa pouvait bien voir combien cela déstabilisait son demi-frère d'être aussi prévisible et elle sentit la colère gronder en elle alors qu'elle vit la façon dont Berthold prenait peu à peu le combat.

Il était plus rapide et plus efficace dans sa façon d'affaiblir son titan de frère et cela la rendait folle de rage et d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur son perchoir à observer son demi-frère se faire massacrer alors qu'elle avait encore un peu d'énergie pour faire quoique ce soit.

Alors qu'elle amorça un pas pour se propulser loin de l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait, elle sentit une main sur son épaule la stopper dans son geste. Dévissant d'un geste vif sa tête, elle rencontra les deux cercles bleutés d'Annie qui rayonnaient de sérieux.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** siffla Mikasa avec affolement et agacement.

— **Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir.**

— **Pourquoi ? Tu es avec lui ?**

Annie jeta un regard plein de dédain à la brune qui lui rendait bien.

— **Ne soit pas stupide Ackerman,** l'intima la blonde d'un ton sec avant de retourner son regard en direction de son amant, laissant ses sourcils se froncer. **Si on y va, on risque plus de gêner Eren qu'autre chose. Il a conscience de ce qui se passe et il ne voudra pas nous atteindre par erreur.**

— **Et si on reste sans rien faire, il risque de se faire tuer ! Je pensais qu'il comptait pour toi,** cracha Mikasa d'un ton acide alors que les traits du visage d'Annie se durcir.

— **C'est parce qu'il compte pour moi que je fais ça.**

— **J'ai du mal à y croire, Annie.**

— **Occupe toi de ton frère,** siffla la blonde en jetant un regard à son amant qui gisait dans les bras de Mikasa.

Cette dernière voulu lui répliquer d'un ton acerbe qu'elle ne comptait pas la laisser risquer bêtement sa vie, mais Annie avait déjà activé ses câbles pour s'empresser de retourner combattre Berthold.

La silhouette de la blonde déchira l'air alors que le soleil qui auréolait tout son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être un être irréel. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, Mikasa sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'Annie utilisait tout le gaz qui lui restait pour se propulser

Elle entailla le corps de Hoover à plusieurs endroit à une vitesse alarmante. Elle était presque aussi rapide que Livaï et cette idée fit frémir de jalousie la brune. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'Annie puisse la devancer dans ce domaine. Elle devait être forte pour protéger sa famille et si Annie devenait un jour une menace pour cette dernière, elle serait obliger de revoir sa façon de l'attaquer.

— **Annie arrête !** hurla Mikasa à plein poumon alors que la blonde continuait de s'approcher du titan qui agrippa soudainement le câble de la soldate.

Leonhardt fut stopper dans son déplacement et eut le souffle coupé. Son corps fut propulsé en arrière alors que le regard de sa coéquipière s'élargit d'horreur. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti tandis qu'un titan

— **Annie...**

Mikasa resta pétrifié sur place alors qu'elle vit disparaître le corps de la soldate blonde. Elle sentait sa prise sur ses lames se raffermir tandis que son regard glissa vers le corps inanimé d'Eren qui était étendu au sol.

Les yeux de Mikasa se rétrécir à cette vision et elle se précipita en direction de son demi-frère. Ses jambes peinaient à la conduire jusqu'au corps d'Eren alors que son corps menaçait de s'écrouler au sol sans lui laisser la chance de la retrouver.

Quand elle fit aux côtés de son demi-frère, la soldate eut le même geste que la première fois qu'Eren était sorti du corps de son titan. Elle tira le corps du garçon vers elle pour le cambrer et plaqua son oreille droite contre son torse à la recherche d'une pulsassions cardiaque.

Le bruit doux et régulier de son organe lui parvient en même temps qu'une respiration de soulagement. Elle le relâcha délicatement en prenant soin que sa tête ou son corps ne se cogne avec quoique ce soit.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines de colère tandis qu'elle entendait les hurlements et les cris de ses camarades tout autour d'elle. Elle s'interrogea sur l'état de Livaï et espérait de tout son cœur qu'Hanji et Armin avaient pu l'emmener dans la zone protégée.

 _S'il lui arrivait quelque chose..._

Elle serra encore plus son arme et se redressa sur ses deux jambes qui la brûlaient. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau quand elle songea à la douleur fulgurante que cette pensée lui apportait. Le sol se mit à trembler à nouveau sous ses pieds tandis que le titan de Bertolt s'éloignait une nouvelle fois d'elle.

Il voulait à nouveau fuir après avoir tué Annie, blessé Eren ainsi que Livaï et Sissi. Mikasa ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder la vie alors qu'il avait fait tout ce mal. Il lui avait mentit. Il n'avait jamais voulu être différent de Reiner. Il était pire que lui.

— **Très bien,** dit-elle en baissant son visage pour lorgner son ennemi à travers ses épais cils sombres. **Si tu veux mourir alors je vais t'y aider !**

 **O_o_o_O**

— **Major !** s'exclama un des éclaireur en se postant devant le grand blond qui échangeait vivement avec son Caporal sur les différentes tactiques à adopter.

Essouflé, le soldat se plia en deux tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu une respiration.

— **Major. Nous venons de localisé le titan Colossal, monsieur. Il se trouve au sud de la zone inspecté. Des fusées ont été tirés et l'escouade de Mike Zacharias est en train de traquer le déviant.**

— Bien. Merci soldat. Annonce aux membres présents que nous levons le camp.

— **Bien monsieur.**

— **Tu veux rentrer sans eux ?**

— **Non, nous allons allez chercher le groupe de Mike et nous ramènerons les survivants.**

 **O_o_o_o_O**

Elle avait juste besoin du bon moment pour attaquer. Ses cheveux voltigeaient gracieusement autour de son visage aux traits parfaitement ciselés. La détermination et la colère tendaient ses muscles à l'extrême et la rendait redoutable. Elle allait venger Annie. Elle allait venger Eren et la peine atroce qui avait prit son demi-frère.

Elle le protégerait et elle le vengerait pour cette nouvelle épreuve qu'on lui imposait en lui volant la soldate blonde.

Cette pensée sembla nourrir la haine de Mikasa envers le Berthold.

Mikasa laissa un hurlement affreux s'échapper de sa gorge alors que des larmes se formaient le long de ses yeux. Il avait faillit tuer Eren. Il avait tué Annie et une partie de l'escouade. La peine était beaucoup trop lourde pour être contenue et la soldate qui était considérée comme le miracle de l'humanité devenait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses épaules s'étaient voûtés alors qu'elle sentait une violente douleur lui transpercer la poitrine.

Elle agrippa le col du garçon qui était autrefois son camarade d'arme et elle lui asséna un premier coup de poing. Elle pouvait sentir ses phalanges entrer violemment en contact avec la mâchoire du soldat. Un sifflement de douloureux échappa à ce dernier ce qui encouragea à continuer.

— **Tu m'as menti !** croassa-t-elle de colère.

Elle avait tellement mal dans sa poitrine. Trop de pensées envahissaient et empoissonnaient son esprit. Elle détestait tout. Elle le détestait plus que tout.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas un titan qui était responsable de son malheur mais, bien un homme fait de chaires et d'os. Elle se mit à rugir comme un animal blessé alors qu'une pluie de poings s'abattit sur le Berthold.

Peu à peu les membres du bataillon qui avait survécu formèrent une barrière humaine, observant avec horreur le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. La zone avait été débarrassée de derniers titans restant et le retour au camp se faisait peu à peu. Mikasa ignora les regards horrifiés qui se posaient sur elle alors qu'elle gardait toute son attention sur le soldat qui était pantelant entre ses mains. Elle voulait le faire souffrir.

— **Tu-Tue moi,** articula-t-il péniblement malgré le sang frais qui coulait de ses lèvres. **Tue-moi.**

Une lueur sombre et maléfique abritait les deux cercles bruns de Mikasa qui continuait de marteler de coups le traite. Son visage était fermé alors qu'elle continuait sans relâche. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la peau fine qui recouvraient les jointures de ses mains s'effrites.

— **Mikasa ne fait pas ça,** asséna Erwin en descendant à la hâte de sa monture tandis qu'il était accompagné d'Eren et d'Armin. **Tu ne dois pas le faire.**

— **Il a tué les nôtres ! Il a voulu tuer Eren.**

Armin écarquilla des yeux en songeant que jamais Mikasa ne s'était ouvertement associée au bataillon. Alors l'entendre s'exprimé avec autant de vigueur remua son estomac avec émotion.

— **Il a blessé le Caporal,** déclara-t-elle en plantant son regard perdu dans celui du Major qui dut retenir un hoquet de surprise. **Il a menti et trahit l'humanité. Alors monsieur, pourquoi devrai-je lui accorder la moindre clémence ?**

— **Mikasa écoute moi. Je peux comprendre ta peine et ta colère, mais ce qui te différencie de ses monstres est ta capacité à faire preuve d'esprit, de réflexion et de clémence. En laissant cet homme en vie, cela nous permettra de le juger et d'avancer dans notre combat**

Elle planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait fait passer à tabac. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte car le titan-humain peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts tant ils étaient tuméfiés. Son visage était un véritable gâchis au point que Mikasa était certaine de pouvoir y retrouver des marques de ses phalanges.

— **Ce n'est pas juste** , dit-elle en continuant d'analyser le faciès de son ennemi qui était à sa merci. **Il a volé des vies, saccagé des existences.**

La prise de Mikasa sur la chemise ensanglantée de Berthold se resserra alors qu'elle avait encore cette sensation désagréable que ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle planta son regard dans celui du soldat titan et senti une haine incommensurable la gagner une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps alors qu'il avait ôté celle de personne bien meilleure. Secouant la tête furieusement, Mikasa releva son visage et déclara froidement en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'Erwin :

— **Non, Major. Je ne peux pas répondre à ça.**

 **Le blond leva une main devant lui alors qu'il sentit la peur l'envahir peu à peu. La situation était instable et si Ackerman laissa sa lame trancher la gorge du traitre, il allait non seulement perdre une source d'information mais aussi une soldate de qualité. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de ses supérieur et celle du roi s'ils apprenaient qu'un homme-titan avaient été tué sans avoir été interrogé.**

— **Mikasa,** croassa le cadet Jäger en se manifestant à son tour le souffle court. **Ne fais pas ça ! Erwin à raison, ce n'est pas la solution.**

— **Pourquoi ? Il a tué Annie ! Il l'a tué. Je ne peux pas-**

— **Il l'a tué oui,** reconnu Eren d'une voix tremblante alors que la peine lui serraient la gorge dans un étau de douleur. **Mais en le tuant, il gagne ! Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es ma sœur et je ne veux pas que tu le laisses te faire ça.**

— **Eren...**

— **Ne devient pas ce qu'il veut que tu sois,** gronda-t-il en penchant sa tête en avant.

Elle serra davantage sa prise sur le col de l'homme pitoyable qui gisait devant elle. Il lui suffisait de faire glisser sa lame le long de sa gorge pour la trancher et débarrasser ce monde d'un être abject.

Les hommes comme lui étaient les pires. Ils se cachaient pour avancer masquer et détruire des vies. Il ne méritait aucune clémence et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'épargner.

Elle attira l'homme contre elle, prenant soin de ne pas avoir un contact avec lui. Il l'écœurait et l'envie de vomir devenait beaucoup trop présent. Alors que la bile menaçait de monter dans sa gorge, elle se pencha et mit ses lèvres suffisamment proches de l'oreille du traître pour qu'il puisse entendre son chuchotement :

— **Je jure que si tu t'en sors, ce que je m'apprêtais à te faire te semblera doux à côté de ce que je te réserve.**

Lorsqu'elle relâcha le col de Berthold, ce dernier s'effondra comme une masse sans vie au sol tandis qu'une mare de sang l'entourait.

 _Malheureusement ce n'est pas le sien,_ pensa la soldate avec amertume.

Elle observa son ennemi qui demeurait à ses pieds avec un sentiment de frustration. Elle serra ses poings pour contenir l'élan de haine qui faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines et rangea d'un geste sec sa lame dans son étui de métal.

Le sifflement unique de la lame contre le fourreau fut le seul bruit qui dérangea le silence qui s'était installé dans la forêt qui avait été le théâtre de tout ce drame.

Mikasa pencha sa tête avec lenteur avant d'enjamber le corps ensanglanté et lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers le Major, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de soldats s'étaient joins à lui.

Mikasa campa quelques secondes sur ses jambes sans bouger alors que son regard balaya les visages de ses compagnons de combats. Elle sentit une vague d'indignation dévaster les rangs du bataillon. Certain affichait une mine horrifiée, d'autre choquée.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Eren, elle ressemblait à un monstre recouverte ainsi de sang et de boue. Elle serra davantage ses poings alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la peau entaillé de Bertolt et entendre encore les os de sa mâchoire craquer.

La jeune femme n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de son Caporal-chef qui la brûlait littéralement des pieds à la tête. Elle ne voulait voir cette lueur de déception et de dégoût qu'elle imaginait aisément dans son regard.

Il avait été blessé et elle n'avait rien pu faire et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi cela l'avait tant rendu furieuse.

— **Mikasa,** commença Armin alors que la soldate avança, le visage fermé, ignorant le soldat blond ainsi que tous les autres. **Atte-**

Elle traversa les lignes d'hommes et de femmes qui formaient le bataillon tandis que l'odeur de mort et le sang poisseux la recouvrait totalement. Mikasa grimpa d'une geste fluide sur sa monture sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans afficher la moindre émotion. Elle s'en moquait parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer après. Elle s'en moquait parce qu'elle savait que d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas su protéger son demi-frère. Parce tout simplement, ce monde était cruel.

 **O_o_o_O**

 _ **Promis, on termine les parties maintenant ahah. Le prochain chapitre sera présent... ce week-end si possible. Mais je voulais vous postez ce chapitre rapidement parce qu'il était prêt. C'est exceptionnel, que je poste aussi "vite", sachant que j'aime me donner une semaine pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre.**_


	19. 19 - Le moment présent

NOTE AUTEURE :

 **Il est des nooootre ! Ce chapitre à été enfin écrit comme les autreeeees !**

 **Bon vous allez rire, mais ce chapitre aurait dû être le 13ème... Je bavarde tellement que j'ai dû ajouter des chapitres. Bon si la fiction vous plait, je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. XD Mais j'aime développer mes histoires sinon j'ai l'impression que c'est bâclé et moi bah je n'aime pas ça.**

 **Je suis assez chiante là-dessus. Mais j'aime amener les choses pour que ça passe tranquille et que ça ne soit pas un truc qui arrive du jour au lendemain, comme ça.**

 **Je trouve que c'est ce qui peu gâcher une histoire. Donc ça m'a souvent poussé à écrire des choses qui étaient plus longues que ce que j'avais prévu et du coup on se retrouve au chapitre 19 au lieu du 13.**

 **Bon j'ai été tenté de couper ce chapitre en deux, mais je ne voulais pas étirer les choses encore plus... Donc c'est un texte de 20 . 000 mots qui vous attends bande de courageux.**

 **Pour les fans de** _Sherlock,_ **il y a une scène dans ce chapitre tiré d'un épisode. Si vous arrivez à le retrouver c'est top.**

 **Une dernière chose : Wattpad déconne parfois sévère chez moi. Donc si je vous réponds pas, dites le moi, c'est que mon message n'a pas été envoyé. Déjà que parfois je galère pour recevoir les notifs de fiction que je suis ^^...**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Mikasa observa longuement les fioles à moitiés remplies du laboratoire d'un regard absent. Elle les fixait sans y prêter réellement attention. Elles étaient juste son point d'accroche à la réalité. Son esprit errait loin de ces fioles, loin de l'antre de la scientifique, loin de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son esprit était focalisé sur ces dernières semaines où sa vie avait radicalement changée.

La joue écrasée contre son poing, elle peinait à organiser ses pensées qui semblaient trop grosses pour entrées dans les placards virtuels de son esprit, habituellement si bien organisé. Elle était encore chamboulée par leur dernière mission en hors des murs et elle était restée la plus part du temps silencieuse.

Jean avait tenté plus d'une fois de lui adressé maladroitement la parole quand elle venait rendre visite à Sissi, mais elle préférait couper court à la conversation. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions qui s'offraient à elle.

Sissi s'en était sortie grâce aux soins d'Armin et d'Hanji. Ils avaient réalisés un excellent travail ensemble et le Major avait fais les éloges du blond durant leur retour au camp.

Le tacticien avait sentit son torse de gonfler de joie et de satisfaction alors qu'il avait plaqué avec un de ses poings contre sa poitrine en guise de remerciement. Armin avait été heureux d'avoir su agir correctement, sans avoir été un véritable trouillard. Il n'avait pas fui. Il n'avait pas été inutile.

Mikasa avait sentit une pointe de fierté transpercer sa poitrine quand elle avait vu son meilleur ami rayonner de bonheur parmi les soldats à la mine morne et abattue. Il méritait de briller de cette façon vu l'énergie qu'il dépensait pour le bataillon. Il avait tant progressé et travaillé sur lui-même.

Une partie des soldats étaient tombés au combat à cause de Berthold et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra de colère à cette idée. Il avait été sous la pointe de son épée durant tout ce temps et elle aurait pu le tuer afin de débarrassé la terre de ce traître.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme enfouit son visage entre ses bras, qui étaient croisés sur la paillasse du laboratoire. Depuis leur retour de mission, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle revoyait en boucle l'image d'Annie en train d'être dévorée par ce titan qui avait surgi de nul part. Mikasa était épuisée tant mentalement que physiquement. Entre Sissi, le Caporal, Berthold, Annie...

Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle avait l'impression que les choses positives qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, disparaissait aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient présentés à elle. Elle ne savait plus rien et elle doutait de tout. Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer une nouvelle fois alors que la fatigue la pesait.

Elle qui avait pensé que Berthold était la bonne personne à sauver dans le groupe qu'avait formé Reiner, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Annie avait été dévoré à cause de cette erreur. C'était à cause d'elle. La jeune Ackerman sentit la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules avec une tonne d'autres choses.

— **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** l'interrogea Armin en la scrutant avec tristesse.

La jeune femme releva son visage péniblement alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser le moindre indice de son état mental. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que tout ceci s'était passée, mais Ackerman avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines. Elle poussa un lourd soupire alors qu'elle passa une main sur son visage avant de dire :

— **Je vais bien.**

— **Tu es certain ? Tu peines à rester éveillée.**

— **Je vais bien,** lui assura-t-elle en esquissant un maigre sourire qui ressemblait davantage une grimace.

Le blond n'était pas convaincu, mais elle était Mikasa. Il savait qu'elle peinait toujours à reconnaître que son état été moins bon qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais elle avait besoin de rassurer son entourage et la soldate ne s'était toujours pas remit de la trahison de Berthold.

Armin savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié naissante entre les deux soldats, mais plutôt à cause de cette tentative ratée que la brune avait faite en accordant sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas.

Le soldat blond sentit son cœur se comprimé alors qu'il n'osait pas imaginer la déception qui avait du dévaster la jeune femme. Elle qui s'ouvrait si peu aux autres, se retrouvait à nouveau recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Il se souvenait de l'attitude de la jeune femme lors de leur retour au complexe. Elle n'avait adressé aucun regard à quiconque. Elle était restée en retrait et avait chevauché aux côtés de son demi-frère qui affichait une mine dévastée. Pensé à son meilleur ami retourna l'estomac du blond qui demanda d'une voix plus éraillée :

— **Et Eren ?**

Le prénom de son frère frappa l'esprit de la soldate alors qu'un soupire lasse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Voilà six jours qu'ils étaient revenus de cette mission. Durant les deux premiers jours, Eren s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir et de voir qui que ce soit d'autre que sa sœur adoptive.

La jeune femme avait été parlé au Major et avait exposé à ce dernier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jäger. Elle s'était attendue à lutter afin d'obtenir une permission de repos pour son demi-frère, mais à sa grande surprise, le Major Smith lui avait accordé cette demande.

Mikasa avait senti un sentiment de reconnaissance envers le blond fleurir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il l'avait également félicité pour son attitude et son efficacité dans le combat. Entendre son supérieur qu'elle estimait tant la complimenté lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral.

Mais cela avait vite été balayé par la douleur d'avoir failli à sa mission de protéger Annie. Elle se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel avait été mit son suicidaire de frère. Si elle avait été plus réactive et prudente, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Comprimant sa mâchoire, la soldate brune s'était promis de s'occuper de son demi-frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de la perte de cette femme. Elle avait donc passé une grande partie de son temps libre à ses côtés.

Elle était la seule à avoir réussi à le voir. En réalité, elle était la seule qui arrivait à supporter la vue de son frère. Armin avait beaucoup de travail avec les demandes d'Erwin sur les titans-humains et les pertes du bataillon avaient obligés les chefs d'escouades à réfléchir à une nouvelle répartition des soldats dans les différents groupes.

Cela laissait beaucoup de temps aux recrues pour vaquer à leurs préoccupation et à chasser les affreux événements récents auxquels ils avaient été les acteurs. Mikasa avait donc passé la majeur partie de son temps avec son demi-frère à essayé de le sortir de son état de zombie.

Il ne ressemblait plus au soldat qui s'était promis d'éradiquer le moindre titan de cette planète. Il était dans un état larvaire. À chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, elle s'installait dans un petit fauteuil, finissant recroquevillé sur ce dernier alors qu'elle le regardait rester immobile. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était toujours pénible pour la soldate, un comble pour elle qui affectionnait tant le silence et le calme.

Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais il ne lui répondait jamais. Il se contentait de conserver son regard droit devant lui. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son demi-frère.

Le chemin du retour avait été pénible pour la soldate. Elle s'était tenue à l'écart du groupe, sentant les yeux de ses compagnons de combats lui brûler l'échine. Son regard était dans le vague, alors qu'elle comptait sur sa monture pour la guider en toute sécurité jusqu'au camp du bataillon.

Petra avait essayé de lui parler mais, elle était restée muette, prenant soin de rester éloignée de son Caporal blessé par sa faute.

Si elle n'avait pas été si négligente durant la transformation de Hoover, jamais il n'aurait eu à le combattre et jamais il n'aurait sa cheville dans un sale état. Il devait très certainement la voir comme un véritable monstre ou une vraie calamité.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir car, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était devenu si important pour la jeune femme qu'elle n'osait pas songer qu'elle ait pu le décevoir. Elle qui s'était jurée être à la hauteur de ses attentes, elle se sentait si loin de cela.

Elle avait serré les rênes de colère alors qu'elle songeait à la façon dont elle avait si facilement perdu le contrôle face à Bertolt. Il lui avait suffit de blesser Livaï et de tuer Annie pour la mettre hors d'elle.

 _Annie._

Le prénom de la femme qui était celle qui comptait le plus aux yeux de son demi-frère était si douloureux. Il était comme un millier de petites aiguilles qui fondaient sur elle pour lui rappeler sa faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas su la protéger.

Ackerman commençait sérieusement à penser qu'elle n'était pas une personne fréquentable et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un elle finissait soit par le blessé, soit par être trahit.

Sa gorge se noua violemment à cette pensée alors qu'elle repensa au court de son existence ce qui amplifia cette impression chez la jeune femme. Ses parents étaient morts pour la protégé.

Eren avait failli mourir entre les mains de cet homme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants alors qu'il venait la sauver. Carla l'avait aussi sauvé en donnant sa vie à ce monstre pour qu'elle puisse fuir.

Livaï s'était blessé la cheville à cause de sa négligence ainsi que Sissi. Et à présent Annie... Serrant sa prise sur ses bras, la jeune femme dût se retenir de renifler peu glorieusement alors qu'un goût amer prenait place peu à peu dans sa bouche.

Elle poussa un soupire en songeant qu'Armin lui avait posé une question et qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse :

— **C'est toujours la même chose que depuis notre retour. Il ne parle plus, il ne mange plus,** déclara Mikasa en fixant les fioles alors que la tristesse était devenue presque palpable dans son regard. **Il ne rit plus et il fixe un point de la pièce sans bouger.**

— **Je vois...**

Le soldat resta immobile à fixer droit devant lui alors qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant face à la peine qu'éprouvait son meilleur ami. Lui qui arrivait toujours à trouver des solutions.

— **Je pense... Je pense qu'il s'en veut, Armin,** dit-elle en ayant elle-même des difficultés à comprendre le sens de ses propres paroles.

— **Tu penses.**

— **Non, j'en suis certaine. Mais c'est Eren,** continua-t-elle d'une voix lourde alors qu'un coin de sa bouche se redressa péniblement. **Ce qui se passe dans sa tête,** **on ne savait jamais ce qui peut s'y trouver. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait... Mais il n'a rien dis. Il ne dit rien...**

Armin ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser son regard en direction de la paillasse alors qu'il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour son meilleur ami, mais il se retrouvait toujours face à un mur. Il ne réagissait à rien et la seule fois où le blond avait pu venir lui rendre visite, il s'était contenté de rester immobile. Il n'avait réagi à rien. Ni aux livres que le tacticien lui avait apporté, ni aux anecdotes légère sur Connie et Sasha. Poussant un soupire, le soldat passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il déclara d'une voix nerveuse :

— **Tu sais, il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé. À propos d'Eren et d'Annie.**

Il vit sa meilleure amie légèrement tiqué, signe que sa curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif tandis qu'elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Armin sut qu'il avait capté son attention et il reprit avec son flegme habituel :

— **Quand vous vous êtes disputés au réfectoire. Il m'a pas mal parlé. À ce moment, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait avoir de l'importance, mais maintenant...**

— **De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?** s'empressa de lui demander Mikasa sans chercher à dissimuler son impatience.

— **Elle lui écrivait des mots très courts qu'elle déposait dans sa chambre.**

— **Ils s'échangeaient des mots ?**

— **Juste elle,** rectifia Armin en haussant ses sourcils. **Il ne lui répondait jamais.**

Mikasa fut surprise de la réponse de son ami et elle ne pu s'empêcher de déclarer d'une voix perplexe :

— **Eren est quelqu'un d'obstiné. Il répond toujours, même lorsqu'il a tord.**

Le soldat blond haussa ses épaules avec désespoirs avant de dire d'une voix traînante :

— **Il se contentait de les ranger dans un tiroir de sa chambre.**

— **Tu penses que c'était important.**

— **Je n'en sais rien,** avoua la blond avec sincérité alors qu'il haussait légèrement ses épaules **. Mais si Annie était au courant de l'état de Berthold et de Reiner, ils devaient très certainement la surveiller de près. Alors elle devait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Eren sans que personne ne puisse savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur ses papiers.**

— **C'est un peu tordu comme tactique.**

— **Mais ça fonctionnait.**

— **Tu penses qu'elle était de leur côté ?**

— **Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais été sûr de la sincérité d'Annie... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne sa vie pour te protéger toi et Eren...**

Ackerman détourna son regard de celui de son ami en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'adhérer aux paroles de ce dernier. Annie avait toujours été une suspecte à ses yeux et un danger pour son frère. Mais elle lui avait prouvé le contraire en prenant part au combat contre Berthold. Elle avait presque gagner son respect.

— **C'est ridicule, si elle était avec eux alors elle n'aurait jamais fais tout ça,** asséna Mikasa en secouant légèrement sa tête.

— **Peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis en cours de route.**

— **Hum...** **Pourquoi m'avoir cacher cette histoire de mots ?** demanda-t-elle légèrement blessée que son ami lui ait dissimulé quelque chose qui pouvait avoir une certaine importance.

— **Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres.**

— **Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Eren,** déclara la soldate avec sincérité, attirant l'attention de la scientifique qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation.

— **Je le sais,** assura Armin en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. **Maintenant, je le sais.**

Les mots de son ami percuta son crâne alors qu'elle comprit à cet instant qu'Armin voulait lui dire quelque chose dont le sens dépassait la conversation qu'ils tenaient. Le visage rouge, elle détourna ses prunelles pâles en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir les battements de son cœur.

Cela était souvent pénible pour elle alors qu'elle songeait à cet homme qu'elle n'avait fais qu'apercevoir que quelques secondes sans avoir pu échanger le moindre mots avec lui.

Livaï lui manquait et elle craignait que ce sentiment ne soit qu'à sens unique. Elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait déçu en ayant peiné à répondre à l'ordre du Major. Serrant ses poings, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à son Caporal qui devait à présent faire en sorte de se déplacer avec la cheville bandée.

Il n'assistait pas aux entraînements et Mikasa avait cru comprendre qu'il restait cloîtré dans son bureau, incendiant tout ceux qui pouvaient perturber sa tranquillité. Le Major avait donné à son ami une grande partie de la paperasse à faire afin d'occuper ses journées, jusqu'à son rétablissement et Ackerman ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compatir à son sort. Il devait la détester et haïr Berthold.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas ôter de son esprit cet instant sur cette branche où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux et d'une façon si intime. Pinçant ses lèvres, le brune sentit une myriade de frissons lui parcourir l'échine à la pensée qu'ils avaient été si proche.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la peau de son visage contre la paume de ses mains alors qu'elle avait planté ses prunelles pâles dans celles de l'homme. L'instant avait été si parfait malgré toute l'horreur qui s'était joué autour d'eux.

Mikasa avait espéré le retrouver et discuter avec lui de tout ça à leur retour, mais l'épisode avec Berthold et l'absence d'effort de la part de son Caporal l'avait vite fait déchanter. Certes elle n'avait chercher à avoir aucun contact avec son supérieur, mais elle avait ardemment désiré qu'il vienne la chercher pour parler de ce sujet.

Mais il n'était jamais venu. Il devait sans aucun doute regretter tout ceci. Ell s'efforçait de penser de cette façon car, cela lui évitait de se torturer l'esprit avec ces souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensembles. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son état.

— **Hanji ?** l'interpella Mikasa le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lorsque le regard aimable de la scientifique se planta dans le sien. La soldate se sentit perdre un peu de sa superbe et humecta ses lèvres avec nervosité.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment organiser ses mots pour demander ça sans être analysée par les deux soldats qui se tenaient dans cette pièce. Pourtant une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander :

— **C-comment va le Caporal ?**

Hanji esquissa un sourire rassurant et chaleureux alors qu'Armin étudia le visage de sa meilleure amie. Il ne l'avait jamais se préoccuper de son supérieur et encore moins le demander avec une telle voix.

Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en imaginant Mikasa et le Caporal ensemble. Cela était tellement étrange que cela soit véritablement possible.

— **Il a quelques égratignures et il devra faire attention à ne pas trop forcer sur son pied. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien. Après, tu le connais, il est une véritable tête de mule qui faut convaincre de rester tranquille.**

— **Bien,** souffla-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête légèrement rassurée d'entendre de nouvelles si positives.

— **Pourquoi me demander ? Tu pourrais aller le constater toi-même,** déclara Hanji avec douceur alors que la soldate baissa son regard en direction de la paillasse d'étude.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre d'aller voir cet homme directement. Elle avait fais plusieurs fois des aller-retours entre la chambre de son demi-frère et le bureau du Caporal, mais elle s'était toujours dégonflée devant ce dernier.

Elle fixait longuement la porte en cherchant une excuse stupide pour le voir. Elle savait que cela était ridicule, mais elle était effrayée de lui faire face. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la lueur qui pourrait danser dans ses prunelles d'acier. Elle avait de le décevoir.

— **Je ne préfère pas.**

— **Pourquoi ?** l'interrogea le blond avec curiosité sans avoir pu retenir sa question.

— **Parce que Armin,** dit-elle avec plus de fermeté en bondissant lentement sur ses deux pieds pour se dresser avec arrogance devant lui. **Je dois y aller. Eren n'a pas encore eu son dîner. Bonne soirée à vous deux.**

Elle sortie de la pièce d'un pas raide et empressé tandis que le tacticien lâcha un soupire accablé en constatent que Mikasa n'était pas prête à parler à cœur ouvert avec lui ou bien avec la scientifique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait trois pas en arrière.

— **Je ne la comprends pas,** marmonna Armin en fixant toujours la porte par laquelle son amie avait disparu.

— **Elle commence à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent,** lui répondit Hanji avec un sérieux qui était rare chez elle.

Cela fit tiqué le blond qui coula un regard interrogateur en direction de son amie qui continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Mikasa venait de disparaître.

— **Ce qu'elle ressent ?**

La scientifique coula un regard en direction du soldat blond qui la détaillait avec intensité alors qu'elle reprit :

— **Elle est aussi dense que Shorty de ce côté-là. Il faut juste qu'ils y en ait un qui soit plus courageux que l'autre pour que toute cette histoire aboutisse à quelque choses.**

— **Tu penses qu'ils en auront ?**

— **Je n'en sais strictement rien, ils sont tellement obtus,** grommela Hanji en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine avec mécontentement comme une enfant qui fait un caprice. **Mais une chose est sûre, s'ils ne se bouge pas les fesses dans peu de temps, je les enferme ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent !**

— **Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?** grimaça le blond alors qu'Hanji arqua un de ses sourcils.

La scientifique se tourna vers le garçon avec inquiétude avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour déclarer d'une voix perplexe :

— **Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je les ligotes plutôt ?**

 **O_o_o_o_O**

— **Riz et légumes,** présenta Mikasa d'une voix monocorde alors qu'elle déposait le plateau de nourritures devant son frère. **J'ai dû affronté Sasha pour sauvez ton assiette. Elle attend certainement derrière la porte pour savoir si tu manges ou non.**

Elle se redressa lentement pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en silence comme si tout ceci était une cérémonie sacrée dont chaque geste était mesuré.

Eren n'eut aucune réaction. Le regard tourné vers l'avant de son lit, dont les draps étaient impeccablement fait. Il accordait simplement la permission à sa sœur de rester dans sa chambre sur ce fauteuil à sentir le manque d'Annie. Sentir son absence avec un cœur si froid, si seul, mais baigné d'une chaleur douce à chaque fois que la pensée de la blonde traversait l'esprit du soldat.

Son regard glissa en direction de la petite commode près du lit de son frère et Mikasa sentit la curiosité naître dans sa poitrine.

Elle poussa un soupire en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à rester dans ce fauteuil sans bouger le petit doigt. Elle voulait tenté une nouvelle approche aujourd'hui et elle s'en sentait le courage.

— **Tu veux parler ?** demanda-t-elle avec calme en observant son frère resté impassible. **Si tu ne veux pas parler, je peux le faire seule.**

Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota et se contenta de respirer lentement. Elle serra légèrement sa prise sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tandis qu'elle sentait sa gorge se nouer.

Parler de sentiment n'était pas dans son domaine de compétence, mais elle voulait se dépasser pour Eren. Il était trop important pour elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse sombrer. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, la jeune femme se redressa sur son siège avant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

— **J'ai un sujet intéressant et je pense que j'aimerai avoir ton retour. Il concerne Annie.**

Même si cela fut à peine visible, elle vit son Eren se tendre, irrémédiablement. Elle avait veillé à ne pas prononcé son nom devant lui pendant un certain temps, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que c'était ça qui le rendait si triste. Elle ne le protégerait plus comme avant. Non, elle l'aiderait à devenir plus fort, quitte à ce que cela soit pénible. Car cela allait l'être, autant pour lui que pour elle.

— **Vous étiez proche. Plus proche que je ne l'ai pensé.**

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer à fixer droit devant lui alors que Mikasa laissait un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— **Je ne l'aimais pas. Vraiment, Eren. Elle représentait tout ce qui était dangereux pour moi. Mais même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître, elle a su être quelqu'un d'incroyable pendant cette sortie.**

La soldate marqua une pause et remarqua qu'elle avait su capter l'attention de son demi-frère qui avait légèrement bougé sur son lit. Elle avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à dire.

— **Et je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois dans cet état,** conclua-t-elle ce qui eu le don d'arracher Eren à sa contemplation. **Bien au contraire, elle t'aurait certainement servie une de ses répliques blessantes pour te faire réagir.**

Il planta son regard émeraude dans les deux cercles pâle de sa demi-sœur. Mikasa eut l'impression qu'on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur lorsqu'elle vit la lueur de tristesse qui baignait dans le regard du brun. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, la brune inspira profondément, laissant ses poumons se remplir d'air alors qu'elle se décida à reconnaître avec difficulté :

— **Annie t'aimait-**

— **Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi,** chuchota la voix éraillée de son frère.

Elle avait été si faible que s'il n'y avait pas un silence total qui régnait dans la pièce, elle ne l'aurait jamais entendue.

— **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

— **Je le sais... C'est tout.**

— **Je suis désolée.**

Eren releva ses yeux gonflés en direction de la soldate qui lui adressait un regard sincère, abaissant pour cette fois le masque impassible qui recouvrait habituellement ses traits parfaitement ciselés.

— **Merci.**

Il eut à nouveau un silence qui s'installa entre les deux soldats tandis que Mikasa cherchait à continuer la conversation qu'elle avait avec son demi-frère. Elle avait réussi à le sortir de sa léthargie. Ouvrant et refermant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, Ackerman sentait son estomac se retourner.

— **Tu sais, quand tu disais que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était vrai. Je crois... Je crois que j'étais jalouse,** reconnu péniblement Mikasa en pinçant ses lèvres alors que les mots semblaient lui brûler la langue. **J'étais jalouse de savoir qu'elle pouvait être capable de te protéger.**

— **Mikasa...**

— **Je suis désolée de l'avoir mal jugée. Si tu m'en voulais-**

— **Je ne t'en veux pas,** murmura-t-il en détournant son regard. **Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire... Tu veux toujours bien faire.**

Elle vit Eren enfouir son visage entre ses mains tremblantes alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Son corps entier fut traverser de spasmes violent qui le fit hoqueter à chaque fois que sa gorge se nouait sous ses pleures.

Maladroitement, Mikasa posa une main sur le crâne de son demi-frère et enroula son bras libre autour de ses épaules pour le plaquer contre sa poitrine. Sans avoir le temps de s'habituer à leur proximité, elle sentit les mains d'Eren quitter son visage pour s'enrouler autour du buste de la soldate. Il s'agrippa au tissu de sa chemise blanche tirant dessus comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer.

— **Tout va bien.**

— **Non, tout ne va pas bien,** croassa-t-il alors que sa voix se brisa dans un nouveau sanglot. **J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.**

Mikasa le serra un peu plus contre elle et voulu à cet instant inspirer toute la peine et la douleur qui animait son frère. Elle se permit de fermer ses yeux alors qu'elle sentit son corps trembler également alors qu'elle relâchait toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis si longtemps. Elle se sentait soudain si faible et si vulnérable qu'elle peinait à rester stoïque.

— **Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire,** murmura-t-elle en sentant son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de canaliser les petits spasmes qui secouaient le corps d'Eren. **Mais nous sommes des soldats, Eren. Elle en était un aussi.**

Sa gorge était nouée alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter le bruit des pleurs de son frère. Ils étaient comme une alarme qui sifflait à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ait la capacité de l'éteindre.

— **Ce qu'elle a fit, elle l'a fait pour toi.**

— **Je ne voulais pas...**

— **Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle t'aime, Eren.**

 **O_o_o_o_o_O**

Livaï était épuisé et il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser tandis que son pied continuait de le lancer légèrement. La douleur était bien plus tenable qu'il y a quelque jour et pour une fois, Hanji s'était montrée d'une grande aide avec la participation d'Armin.

Le Caporal avait noté que ce dernier s'était montré une nouvelle fois extrêmement utile dans les tactiques militaires et se jurait de l'employer davantage dans les futurs expéditions. Erwin avait été d'accord avec Livaï pour donner plus de responsabilité au soldat blond afin d'améliorer leurs attaques.

Livaï était à près de cinq heures de paperasses et il avait l'impression que jamais il n'en verrait la fin. La nuit était déjà entamée alors qu'il fixait les papiers entassés sur son bureau.

Il s'était acharné à s'occuper de diverses tâches dans l'espoir que son esprit cesserait d'errer en direction de la seule femme susceptible de le rendre complètement fou.

Mikasa Ackerman était devenue cette femme. _La_ femme.

Il se permit pendant trois secondes de fermer ses yeux en projetant cette image parfaite de la soldate dans son esprit. Il s'était permit tous les jours de penser à elle et uniquement à elle durant une minute.

Deux, lorsqu'il se sentait généreux avec lui-même ou lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il savait que la minute serait toujours dépassée. Lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans son souvenir.

Il était submergé par tout ce qui la définissait. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué chez elle et qui faisait d'elle l'être le plus intéressant qui avait su le captiver dès le premier regard.

Son regard qu'il soit orageux ou tendre. Son sourire qu'il soit moqueur ou joyeux. Ses cheveux. Sa voix. Son esprit. Sa compassion si difficile à voir si on n'avait pas la chance d'y avoir le droit.

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et plaqua une main sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir lorsqu'elle s'installait dans son crâne. Pas quand occupait ses pensées comme si elle était l'unique chose qui marquait son esprit.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand était-elle devenue si importante ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue la femme qui comptait ?

Livaï jeta sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il sentait la fatigue monter d'un cran. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa tête et qu'elle le rejoigne uniquement lorsqu'il serait en train de rêver ou de faire des cauchemars. Pas avant. Il voulait revivre cet instant dans l'arbre. Quand elle l'avait regardé avec inquiétude et intérêt.

Quand elle avait cessé de combattre pour lui apporter de l'intention à lui et uniquement à lui. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage et la douceur du contact. Ses joues se chauffèrent d'elle-même tandis qu'il humectait ses lèvres sèches. Il ne pouvait pas ôter cette sensation de son esprit et il voulait plus.

Il désirait tellement plus que contact aussi chaste. Il la voulait tout entière et bien plus longtemps que ses quelques secondes durant cet enfer. Il souhaitait l'avoir dans son lit, dans son bureau, dans n'importe quel endroit tant qu'elle serait près de lui en sécurité.

Il devait lui parler, cela était certain. Il avait dit à Hanji qu'il comptait le faire, mais à leur retour, il n'avait eu aucune chance de le faire. Cette cheville blessée le mettait en rogne et il avait comme l'impression qu'elle évitait de croiser son chemin. Il s'interrogeait sur les regrets que pouvait avoir Ackerman. Est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi familière avec lui ou bien est-ce à cause de se qui s'est passé avec Berthold.

Ackerman était beaucoup trop sous pression ses derniers temps. Et cela lui pesait pour lui aussi. Mikasa méritait d'être tranquille et il acceptait de la laisser se remettre de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il se sentait tout de même lâche. Il savait que pour lui, cela était l'excuse parfaite pour gagner du temps avant de se trouver face à Ackerman. Une fois à seul avec cette femme, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière et il serait obliger de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Car s'il ne le faisait pas, il deviendrait complètement fou.

Déjà que ses six jours avaient été une véritable souffrance pour le Caporal qui avait fait en sorte de rester un maximum loin des autres membres du bataillons. Il avait cette cheville stupide qui l'empêchait d'être actif dans le complexe et d'assister aux entraînements.

Il poussa un soupire, vidant l'air de ses poumons alors que ses sangles lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer tout comme le foulard d'Isabel qui trônait toujours autour de son cou. Il l'agrippa rapidement en ouvrant ses yeux qui étaient devenus vitreux alors que son cœur cognait à nouveau beaucoup trop vite.

Pourquoi devait-elle compliquer toujours les choses ?

Le Caporal esquissa un sourire douloureux en songeant qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Son seul crime était d'être elle-même. Mais, jamais il ne pourrait réellement lui reprocher.

— **Tu es toujours en train de travailler,** déclara Erwin en refermant la porte du bureau de son Caporal.

Livaï fronça légèrement ses sourcils en songeant qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il coula un regard en direction de son ami et pinça ses lèvres fines. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement lorsqu'on entrait dans ses appartements sans s'être annoncé et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Erwin. Cet homme avait le don d'arriver à lire en lui sans aucune difficulté et Livaï détestait ça.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici ?**

— **J'avais envie de boire un coup. Mais tout seul ça serait trop triste,** asséna-t-il en levant une bouteille devant lui pour accompagner ses propos ainsi que deux verres de whisky.

Livaï grimaça de dégoût devant la liqueur presque rougeâtre qui tournoyait sous les mouvements du Major. L'alcool n'avait jamais eu un bon rapport avec le brun qui se souvenait qu'il en ingurgitait uniquement lorsqu'il peinait à supporter les images horribles que son passé lui avait offert. Il plissa son nez et foudroya son ami du regard alors qu'il demanda d'un ton acerbe :

— **Qui te dit que j'ai envie de boire cette merde ?**

— **J'apporte à boire. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux.**

Erwin n'attendit pas l'accord de son Caporal pour s'asseoir face à lui en plaquant ses deux verres sur le bureau impeccablement rangé malgré la masse de papiers qui s'y accumulaient. Le bruit du verre contre le bois coûteux fit redresser la tête de Livaï qui se contentait de lancer un regard noir à son ami blond qui l'observait curieusement.

L'idée que ses deux récipients transparent puissent rayer son meuble fit serrer sa mâchoire alors qu'il se leva pour aller chercher en boitillant dans l'unique commode de la pièce deux petits rondins de lièges pour les posés sur son bureau.

Le trajet du bureau jusqu'au meuble fut plus long qu'à l'accoutumé car son pied restait encore un handicape pour lui et il refusait d'utiliser cette stupide canne qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un vieillard inutile. Il boitilla jusqu'à son bureau, contournant Erwin qui déclara d'une voix neutre :

— **Tu n'es pas sorti de ton bureau depuis un sacrément bout de temps. Ton pied te fait encore trop mal pour te déplacer ?**

Livaï évita le regard de son ami et plaça soigneusement les rondins sur le bureau alors qu'Erwin restait silencieux. Il voulait faire parler son ami, mais il savait que ce n'était pas en l'assommant de mots qu'il arriverait à en tirer quelque chose. Lorsque le brun s'installa enfin face à lui pour reprendre sa tâche, Erwin l'entendit enfin lui répondre brièvement :

— **J'étais trop occupé.**

— **Je vois,** marmonna le Major en débouchant la bouteille pour remplir les deux verres.

Le liquide virevolta dans ces derniers tandis que Livaï resta silencieux en posant son stylo près de ses documents. Il étira sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant craquer sous l'effort. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis bien trop longtemps et faire bouger ses muscles sous sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Il songea qu'une rapide douche d'eau brûlante serait une bonne idée pour conclure cette nuit atroce.

Une fois qu'Erwin eut fini sa tâche, il s'en empara d'un et poussa l'autre en direction de son ami qui continuait de le toiser. Erwin fit tournoyer le liquide brun dans son verre avant de sourire doucement lorsqu'il vit Livaï se pencher en avant pour prendre le sien.

Il savait que lorsque le Caporal acceptait une boisson plus forte que le thé, c'était signe qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose ou bien par quelqu'un. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber dans son siège en expulsant de l'air par ses narines.

— **Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.**

— **J'ai des papiers qui attendent,** répliqua Livaï avec sa lassitude légendaire en désignant l'objet de son mal de crâne d'un coup de menton. **Je te rappel que tu m'as déchargé toute ta putain de partie.**

— **C'est vrai que tu dois à nouveau t'en occuper,** se moqua le Major en lui tendant un verre à moitié rempli.

Livaï s'en empara et le porta à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée du liquide brun sous le regard perçant de son ami. Il n'aimait pas être épié et encore moins par le Major. Il savait que ce dernier déduisait facilement les choses. C'était comme s'il avait un foutu troisième œil qui décelait les secrets et angoisses les plus enfouis. Cela fit se tendre le Caporal qui lâcha un grognement inaudible en signe de mécontentement.

— **Arrête de me mater comme ça, je vais finir par croire que je te plais.**

— **Tu es contrarié,** se contenta de répondre Erwin en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux.

— **Deux titans qui faisaient partis du bataillon ont été découverts, y a de quoi être contrarié.**

— **C'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça.**

— **Vraiment ?** railla Livaï en agitant doucement son verre pour faire tournoyer sa boisson. **Tu serais donc doté de putain de dons de télépathe alors ?**

— **Pas tellement. Tu agis bizarre ces derniers temps, ça me suffit à voir qu'il y a un souci. Rien que ta petite scène avec le cadet Kirstein sous la tente me suffit pour le voir.**

— **Tu côtoies trop quatre yeux. Ca te bousille le système cérébral,** maugréa-t-il en détournant son regard en direction de son verre alors les deux billes azurs de son ami le sondait longuement.

— **Tu sais que je n'aime pas le mensonge,** lui dit Erwin avant de lever son verre pour le porter au bord de ses lèvres.

— **Moi non plus,** rétorqua Livaï d'un ton sec tandis que le major poussa un soupire d'agacement devant son entêtement.

Erwin en avait assez de tourner autour du pot et d'attendre patiemment que son Caporal d'ami vienne lui parler de ses troubles. Le blond pencha légèrement la tête en déclarant d'une voix épuisée :

— **Je dois essayer de deviner ?**

— **Si ça t'amuse,** siffla Livaï en levant son verre devant ses lèvres sous le regard incisif du Major.

— **Sérieusement, tu n'as pas l'intention d'en parler ?**

— **De parler de quoi ?**

Erwin le fixa quelques instants alors qu'un léger sourire était entrain de naître sur ses lèvres habituellement rigide.

— **D'Ackerman.**

Le nom de la jeune femme avait si rapidement glisser sur sa langue que le Major fut surprit de voir les sourcils de Livaï se rassembler. Il vit son Caporal avaler une gorgée avant de plaquer doucement le cul du verre contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— **Tch. Pourquoi tu me parles de cette gamine ?**

— **Je pense que tu le sais parfaitement,** asséna le blond en lorgnant son ami qui se tordait légèrement mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil.

— **Si ton esprit tordu se poser la question, je ne couche pas avec.**

— **Je ne parlais pas de ça,** répliqua Erwin en haussant ses épais sourcils blonds. **Ce n'est pas ce genre d'histoire que tu as avec cette fille. Ou plutôt avec cette femme... Hanji m'a dit qu'elle l'appelait « la » femme lorsqu'elle l'associait à toi. Ce n'est pas rien.**

Les doigts du Caporal s'enfoncèrent dans le rembourrage de son fauteuil alors qu'il peinait à articuler :

— **La bigleuse devrait la fermer.**

— **Elle a touché un point sensible et elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Petra l'a vu et je l'ai vu aussi. Il faudrait être stupide d'ailleurs pour ne pas le voir et je pense que le petit intermède avec Kirstein était lié à ça.**

— **Ce morveux est complètement à côté de la plaque,** tenta de rétorqué le brun d'un ton sec.

— **Il était jaloux et il l'est toujours parce qu'il a bien vu ce qui se passait entre vous.**

Livaï se contenta de rester silencieux alors que son regard fixait le vide. Ses yeux restaient inexpressifs, mais le Major voyait aisément le combat qui se livrait dans l'esprit de son ami. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Après tout, cela n'était pas compliqué.

Il connaissait Livaï depuis si longtemps qu'il savait lorsque ce dernier était contrarié. La façade stoïque du brun ne lui cachait rien, bien au contraire. Elle révélait tellement de choses qui mettaient le brun dans une position délicate.

Il poussa un bref soupire avant d'appuyer sa mâchoire contre son poing alors qu'il scrutait le Caporal.

— **Livaï, tu as beau être l'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité, je suis désolé de te dire que tu es d'une bêtise profonde.**

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui lança un regard noir avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais pour siffler :

— **Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué dans les compliments.**

— **Arrête !** souffla le Major définitivement irrité par l'attitude de son ami. **Tu es tellement obsédé par ton envie de cacher tes sentiments, que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu ne les contrôles pas.**

— **Tch. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?** demanda Livaï se crispant légèrement sa mâchoire, défiant son ami du regard.

Erwin passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'il cherchait les bons mots. Il savait à quel point Livaï était têtu et obstiné. Le convaincre allait être une tâche ardue mais, il savait que cela valait la peine d'essayer. Le laisser aller dans le mur de cette façon était le meilleur moyen de le voir s'autodétruire.

— **J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais pendant que les autres ne te prêtaient pas attention. Tu la dévores du regard et ça te rend malade de ne pas être avec elle comme tu le veux.**

— **Je dévore pas Ackerman du regard,** ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire dans l'unique but de le contredire.

— **Ce n'est pas l'image que tu dégages quand tu penses que personnes ne te vois.**

Cette fois-ci, Livaï fut surprit par la remarque d'Erwin. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du Caporal tandis que ses yeux habituellement si ennuyés furent légèrement écarquillés.

— **Tu joues au psy maintenant ?** siffla-t-il mal à l'aise en détournant son regard mais, Erwin ne lâcha pas l'affaire en attaquant une nouvelle fois.

— **Tu as dis à Hanji que tu lui parlerais et tu n'as rien fais.**

— **Je n'ai pas à aller-**

— **Bon sang, elle est en vie et elle t'attend Livaï. Est-ce que tu vas te réveiller et arrêter d'agir comme un merdeux ?**

Clignant des yeux, Livaï lorgna son ami alors que sa mâchoire tomba discrètement. Il n'avait jamais entendu Erwin parler de cette façon et avec autant de vigueur de quelque chose qui ne concernait pas les titans.

Il dût se ressaisir car il poussa un soupire irrité avant de répliquer avec le peu d'assurance qu'il avait :

— **Comme je te l'ai déjà dis et comme tu le dis aux nouvelles recrues, une relation intime n'a rien d'une bonne chose et ne permet pas de survivre.**

— **De quoi tu as peur ? De la perdre ? Crois-moi Livaï, tu t'en mordras les doigts de ne jamais avoir réussi à lui dire avant de la perdre. Elle est en vie, bon sang, alors cesse d'être un âne et va la voir** , articula Erwin en serrant son emprise sur son verre en songeant à Mary Dork qu'il avait perdu en agissant aussi bêtement que son ami. **Va lui dire ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toute et cesse d'être effrayé comme un gamin.**

— **Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens,** rétorqua-t-il en secouant légèrement sa tête, s'avouant déjà vaincu. **Y a rien av-**

— **Ecrit lui ou va la voir, mais fait quelque chose tant qu'il y a une chance. Parce que cette chance ne durera pas éternellement. Ne soit pas un trou du cul. Alors, profites du temps présent.**

La voix d'Erwin n'était pas aussi calme et posé qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle était sèche, autoritaire et porté par un élan qui surprit Livaï. Ce dernier détourna le regard en sentant les paroles de son ami s'infiltrer dans son crâne. Il n'aimait l'impression qu'elle lui retournait.

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de toucher là où ça faisait mal. Il serra sa prise sur son verre alors que sa mâchoire s'était comprimée violemment sous le regard du Major. Ce dernier savait combien son ami était perturbé par ses mots, mais il devait les entendre et se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

Tout ceci avait beaucoup trop traîné et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Livaï ne devait certainement pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait en ayant encore Ackerman à ses côtés. Cette femme était une excellente soldate, mais il connaissait beaucoup trop les règles cruelle de la guerre contre les titans. Même les meilleurs tombaient.

Lâchant un soupire lourd, le Major sentit son Caporal être au bord de l'explosion, mais il était décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Il voulait le faire réagir afin qu'il accepte enfin de vivre pour lui et non pas seulement pour une vengeance envers toute une espèce. Livaï était profondément humain et Erwin le savait. Tout comme il savait que cela était une chose dangereuse pour le brun. Il était perpétuellement guidé par ses sentiments alors qu'il s'efforçait de les enfouir au fond de lui.

— **Tu as perdu Isabel. Mais si elle était toujours là, elle te dirait la même chose que moi. Farlan aussi.**

Livaï se renfrogna en sentant son cœur se comprimer violemment à l'évocation des deux personnes qu'il avait perdu à cause des titans. Ils n'aimaient pas quand on parlait d'eux, surtout pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs. Il savait parfaitement ce que lui aurait dit Farlan.

Tout comme il était certain qu'il aurait adoré Ackerman à la première rencontre. Il lui aurait dit de foncé et aurait certainement tenté de parler avec la jeune femme afin de lui facilité les choses. Mais Farlan n'était plus là. Le Caporal détourna son regard qui abritait à présent une lueur triste qui le trahissait.

— **Tch. C'est stupide.**

Le Major ne dit rien, scrutant son ami alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer à la vision qui se jouait devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Livaï, il le vit plus abattu de jamais.

Le Caporal fixait son verre avec tristesse tandis que sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant, laissant ses cheveux dissimuler ses yeux. Il voulait que le Major disparaisse de son bureau et le laisse reprendre sa corvée de paperasse. Il voulait oublié toute ses choses qui remplissaient son crâne au point de lui donner envie de s'effondrer sur place.

— **Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours seul ?** l'interrogea Erwin d'une voix lourde de sens alors que son ami crispa sa mâchoire avec force.

Le blond ne dit rien et se leva lentement pour se diriger en direction de son Caporal dont il ne voyait toujours pas l'expression. Il se déplaça avec douceur comme on approchait un animal blessé. Les mots restaient bloqués quelques secondes dans sa gorge alors qu'il avait l'impression que toute la peine du brun remplissait la pièce.

— **Arrête de te punir, Livaï. Ou ne la puni pas avec toi,** dit-il avec bonté en lorgnant la tête baissée de son ami **. Tu as le droit d'aimer. Ne te l'interdit pas.**

À la fin de cette phrase, Erwin vit le corps de son ami être légèrement secouer de petits spasmes. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Il resta immobile alors qu'un sanglot soudain s'échappa des lèvres du Caporal.

Immédiatement se dernier posa une main sur son visage pour le dissimuler davantage mais, il savait qu'Erwin l'avait entendu. Un autre suivit, plus fort et plus clair et cela semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur.

Sa poitrine le brûlait alors que son visage était rincé par les larmes. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur qu'il tentait de canaliser depuis tant de temps. Elle était trop vive et trop présente pour être gérée.

Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. C'était trop lourd et trop pénible pour lui alors qu'il sentait ses nerfs lâcher.

— **Tout ira bien, Livaï. Tu n'es pas seul,** entendit-il entre deux sanglots alors que la main d'Erwin se posait sur son crâne avec compassion comme il l'avait fait le jour où Isabel était morte.

 **O_o_o_O**

— **Il a fini son repas ?** demanda Sasha alors qu'Ackerman sortait de la chambre de son demi-frère.

Elle remarqua que sa colocataire n'était pas seule. Elle avait été rejointe par Connie, Jean. Elle ignora ce dernier qui la lorgnait d'un regard étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminé.

Elle lâcha un soupire en songeant que ce manège se jouait depuis six jours. À chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à Eren, tous l'attendaient de l'autre côté, patientant d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de la part de la soldate.

Le regard de cette dernière coula en direction du plateau à moitié entamé qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et grimaça. Il avait grignoté une petite partie du plat et le peu qu'il avait mangé avait été presque à contre-cœur car elle avait négocié pour qu'il ne se couche pas le ventre vide.

— **Il a mangé et nous avons parlé. Il progresse.**

— **C'est rassurant,** reconnu Connie qui avait été de ceux qui avait tenté de faire réagir Eren en lui rendant visite. **Tu penses qu'il voudra nous voir dans pas longtemps ?**

— **Il n'est pas encore pleinement sorti d'affaire, mais je pense qu'il pourra dans pas très longtemps se remettre à retrouver une vie... normal si je puis dire.**

— **Pauvre Eren,** soupira Sasha alors que Connie pressa tendrement les épaules de la soldate en guise de réconfort. **C'est horrible qu'il soit comme ça. Lui qui était toujours souriant...**

Le regard triste de Sasha lui perforait la poitrine.

— **Il s'en sortira,** assura Mikasa en serrant sa prise sur le petit plateau dans l'espoir d'avoir raison.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer le contraire. Eren avait toujours été quelqu'un qui chérissait la vie et qui voulait utiliser la sienne à des fins honorables. S'il l'abandonnait mentalement, Mikasa savait qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de faire un retour en arrière.

— **On pensait passer un moment tous ensemble dans le réfectoire. Marco à reçu des pâtisseries de sa mère et un nouveau jeu de cartes,** annonça Connie en tentant d'être le plus léger possible alors qu'il pointait de son pouce derrière lui le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. **Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?**

Les yeux de la soldate s'écarquillèrent légèrement en constatant qu'il était une des rares fois où Springer lui proposait de se joindre à eux.

Habituellement c'était Sasha ou Armin qui lui proposaient car tous les autres étaient effrayés ou impressionnés par sa froideur. Clignant des yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour re reprendre avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

— **C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il faut que je dorme.**

— **Oh...**

— **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?** l'interrogea calmement Jean observant intensément la brune qui lui jeta un regard qu'elle voulait neutre.

Mikasa savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec son ami ce soir. Elle n'était pas en état d'entendre ses reproches ou bien ses avertissements.

Elle croulait de fatigue et sa discussion avec Eren l'avait affaibli. Relevant son visage pour se donner contenance, elle secoua légèrement ce dernier avant de déclarer qu'elle s'en sortirait seule.

Elle salua tous ses amis, ne laissant pas le temps à Kirstein de répliquer et elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. Cette dernière était plongée dans l'obscurité et la soldate devait bien avouer que cela était une excellente chose.

Son crâne la faisait affreusement souffrir et ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'être reconnaissant de ne plus être sollicités. La douleur qui lui vrillait la tête devenait presque insupportable. Elle était épuisée et elle ne désirait que du calme et du repos.

Sans aucune grâce, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son matelas sans retenir son poids. Elle fit deux petits bonds avant de se stabiliser. Les bras écartés en croix, elle laissa un lourd soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien et savourer la solitude qu'elle avait enfin réussi à obtenir. Eren était en sécurité et il avait enfin eu une réaction. Cela était suffisant pour la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'octroyer un moment de répit. Remuant sur la piteuse surface molle, elle fronça les yeux sourcils en entendant un bruissement de papier sous son corps.

Roulant sur le côté, elle tâta la zone du bout des doigts et agrippa le morceau de papiers quand elle parvient à le trouver. Il était impossible pour la jeune femme d'arriver à lire ce qui était inscrit dessus. Alors d'un bond rapide, elle s'empressa d'aller au petit bureau qu'elle partageait avec Sasha et y alluma une bougie.

Ackerman approcha le morceau de papier qui était découpée en une bande de papier. Plissant des yeux, elle approcha sa découverte de la source lumineuse et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand elle put y lire :

 _« Je dois te parler, mangeons ensemble ce soir_ _»._

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils tandis que son regard restait rivé sur le morceau de papier. L'écriture était fine et soignée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. La soldate retourna le papier et remarqua qu'une adresse y était inscrite.

Qui pouvait bien lui laisser ce genre de mot pour lui donner rendez-vous en ville ?

Soudain, elle songea à ce qu'Armin lui avait dit sur Annie et les mots étranges qu'elle laissait à Eren.

Non, c'était ridicule. Annie venait de mourir, dévorée par un titan devant ses yeux alors qu'elle était entrain de combattre Berthold. Elle était morte et en train de baigner dans le liquide de digestion d'un titan.

Cette idée lui fendit le cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi peinée en songeant à la mort d'Annie. Cette femme qu'elle avait toujours suspecté d'être dangereuse pour son frère s'était révélée être la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Elle sentit son organe vital louper un battement. Elle n'avait pas été si perspicace qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle secoua sa tête en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. Pinçant ses lèvres, elle laissa son attention se concentrer sur ce mot qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Elle plissa à nouveau ses yeux et observa l'écriture dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir qui avait bien pu lui laisser un tel message.

Ce mot n'était pas présent dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne la quitte ce matin. C'était donc quelqu'un qui avait pu avoir accès aux dortoirs et qui devait sans aucun doute connaître les lieux.

Mais si cela était une personne du bataillon, pourquoi éprouvait-elle un besoin de lui donner un rendez-vous en ville ? Avait-il besoin de lui dire quelque chose qui devait n'être entendu par personne d'autre ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Reiner, Berthold ou même Annie ?

Mikasa n'en savait strictement rien et cela l'agaçait plus que tout. La jeune femme avait toujours eu horreur d'être dans le flou et encore plus quand cela la concernait directement. Peut-être que la personne qui venait de lui laisser ça ne lui voulait pas du bien ?

La jeune femme se sentit légèrement frémir alors que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le morceau de papier. Si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, elle s'en moquait bien, mais elle désirait que cela n'atteigne pas ses amis.

Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop dans cette guerre aux titans et les personnes qui l'entouraient prenaient une place si importante dans sa vie, qu'elle refusait qu'on les lui dérobes.

La jeune femme observa longuement le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains alors que sa gorge se serra et que son estomac se nouait. Si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de lui laisser un mot comme ça dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important.

Elle retourna s'allonger sur le lit en se laissant à nouveau tomber de tout son poids. Elle conserva le morceau de papier dans sa main alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Si Armin était à ses côtés, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui dirait. La jeune femme l'entendait d'ici lui dire d'être prudente et de se rendre à cet endroit uniquement accompagné de plusieurs personnes.

C'était très certainement la meilleure chose à faire et Mikasa se martelait cette phrase en fixant le plafond. Elle devait se montrer prudente. Bien que Berthold et Reiner soient enfermés, Mikasa n'était jamais vraiment rassurée. Quelque chose en elle se tordait à cette idée tandis qu'elle peinait à comprendre pourquoi elle était inquiète au sujet de ses deux titans.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au Major pour gérer les deux traîtres qui croupissaient dans les sous-sols du bataillon. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et agissait dans l'intérêt de ses soldats et de l'humanité.

Oui, elle devait lui faire confiance.

 **O_o_o_O**

Mikasa n'avait pas pu résister à la curiosité qui la rongeait. Elle devait savoir. Elle le désirait ardemment, c'est alors que tout naturellement elle s'était éclipsée du camp sans laisser la moindre chance à quiconque de la suivre ou bien de se rendre compte de son absence.

Par chance, Sasha ne passerait pas la nuit dans leur dortoir et tiendrait compagnie à Connie. Cette idée avait rassuré la soldate qui se trouvait devant une taverne du centre de la ville. Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur à la façade du bâtiment qui ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir laisser son uniforme du bataillon au complexe pour ne porter une tenue beaucoup plus passe-partout. Son long manteau sombre qui dissimulait une partie de son corps, lui permettait tout de même de cacher une petite lame de couteau en cas de problème.

Elle releva son écharpe rouge au niveau de son nez et inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans l'auberge. Prudemment, la jeune femme lorgna chaque coin quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut frappée par l'agitation ambiante.

Le lieu était fréquenté par une grande partie des hommes qui travaillaient dans les petits commerces alentours et les rares femmes qui étaient présentes ne semblaient pas être ici par hasard.

Glissant des regards écœurés en direction des hommes qui roucoulaient de façon libidineuse avec les femmes qui les entouraient et les poussaient à la consommation. Mikasa releva son visage avec dédain et continua son chemin jusqu'au bar ou un homme ricanait à la vue d'un de ses clients qui tentait de tenir correctement son sa chaise haute.

Les mains plongées dans ses poches de manteau, la soldate serra le morceau de papier qui avait été déposé sur son lit tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin. L'air impassible sur son visage lui paraissait être encore une fois utile alors qu'elle pouvait sentir des regards lourds posés sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas l'habitude d'ignorer les gens qui la toisaient avec insistance, elle se serait sentit mal à l'aise. Mais c'est avec toute l'assurance et l'arrogance dont elle pouvait faire preuve qu'elle se planta face à l'aubergiste qui ne la remarqua pas immédiatement.

Il fallut que Mikasa se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'homme. Elle remarqua que les pupilles de ce dernier s'agrandit avant de balayé lourdement la silhouette de la soldate.

— **De quoi tu as besoin ma jolie ?**

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'afficher un air de dégoût sur son visage lisse et se contenta de rester avec cette expression stoïque.

— **De l'accès à la chambre 610.**

L'aubergiste haussa ses sourcils, surprit d'entendre un ton si autoritaire et implacable puisse venir d'une femme de son âge. Elle désirait rapidement mettre une distance entre cet homme et elle. Elle ne voulait pas être prise pour une de ses filles avec qui il pouvait s'amuser filter. Elle n'était pas intéressée et elle était là pour une seule et unique chose : le message. Elle vit l'homme saisir un carnet en cuir noir et l'ouvrir rapidement pour chercher une réservation pour cette chambre.

— **J'ai Ackerman pour cette chambre.**

— **C'est moi.**

— **Ackerman c'est ça ?**

— **C'est ça.**

— **Deuxième étage, cinquième porte à droite, petite.**

Mikasa se contenta d'hocher brièvement de la tête en s'emparant rapidement de la clef pour se diriger vers le lieu de rencontre. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vivement en direction des escaliers.

Elle ignora les quelques ivrognes qui l'interpellaient par diverses noms plus ou moins flatteurs. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour les remettre à leur place et elle savait que cela ne ferait que lui apporter des problèmes supplémentaires.

Lorsque Mikasa entra dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir que des bougies avaient été disposées et allumées dans la pièce. C'était sûr et certain que la personne qui lui avait laissé ce mot l'attendait.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte avec prudence, en mesurant chacun de ses gestes tandis que ses yeux se baladaient dans la pièce.

Elle ne se sentait pas sereine et elle ne désirait pas prendre de risque inconsidérée. La soldate n'avait prévenu personne et elle ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait été stupide s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Mikasa se planta au centre de la chambre et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que très peu de meubles. Seul un lit d'une place ainsi qu'un petit guéridon qui supportait un petit vase vermeil vide. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cette pièce à part peut-être une absence de vie.

Ackerman poussa un soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se sentait ridicule d'être seule dans cette chambre. Elle s'était peut-être déplacée pour rien. Il n'y avait finalement personne et ses bougies avaient dût être allumées par les anciens utilisateurs de la chambre. Elle roula des yeux avant de pivoter sur ses pieds pour faire face à la porte d'entrée. Elle fut surprise de voir une petite silhouette capuchonnée se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte. Fronçant ses sourcils, Mikasa resta fermement ancré ancré dans le sol. La personne qui se tenait devant elle fit deux pas dans sa direction avant de se redresser et de passer une main sous sa capuche pour dévoiler son identité à la soldate brune.

Quand Mikasa croisa le regard bleuté de l'inconnue, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son souffle se couper.

 _C'est impossible..._

— **Salut Ackerman.**

— **A...A...**

— **Le lieu n'est pas très agréable, mais au moins nous pouvons discuter sans être dérangées.**

Mikasa fixa longuement Annie en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Comment cette femme qui s'était fait dévorer par un titan était-elle présente devant ses yeux ? Elle aurait dut être régurgité par un de ses monstres après des semaines de digestion.

Pourtant elle ne laissait entrevoir aucune trace, ni blessure. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu son visage disparaître derrière les dents du titan. Elle l'avait vu et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Cependant, toutes ces questions furent balayées de son esprit lorsqu'elle songea à Eren. Le prénom de son frère frappa son esprit et elle put enfin ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

— **Dis-lui que tu es en vie.**

— **Non,** rétorqua Annie d'une voix traînante. **Il me chercherait.**

— **S'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai.**

— **Je n'en doute pas,** répliqua la blonde avec sincérité.

— **Dis-lui que tu es en vie.**

— **Non. Je ne peux pas.**

— **Très bien, alors je lui dirai,** déclara Mikasa d'un ton cassant en foudroyant la blonde du regard **. Il te croit morte et nous l'avons tous crus. Je t'ai vu te faire manger.**

— **Je suis douée pour disparaître et j'avais besoin de le faire.**

— **Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé ce mot ?**

Un court silence s'était établit entre les deux jeunes femmes tandis qu'elles se jaugeaient avec calme. Annie laissa sa mâchoire se décrocher alors que ses mains se levèrent rapidement devant elle avant de retomber à la même vitesse.

— **Bon, j'ai fais une bêtise,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix monotone. **J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose qu'Eren a et j'en ai besoin.**

— **Qu'est-ce que s'est ?**

— **Quelque chose d'important et j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le récupérer.**

— **Non,** fit Mikasa en articulant exagérément.

— **C'est pour sa sécurité.**

— **Non,** répéta la soldate aux cheveux de jais tandis que ses yeux ne formèrent que deux fentes sombre.

— **Je ne peux pas le revoir.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Annie ?**

— **Rien de méchant.**

Au ton que la femme venait d'employer, Mikasa savait parfaitement que c'était le contraire.

— **Pourquoi vouloir disparaître alors ?**

— **J'ai mes raisons.**

— **Ce n'est pas une réponse. Dis à Eren que tu es en vie avant que je ne décide de te tuer moi-même.**

— **Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?** l'interrogea Annie avec lassitude.

— **Tu lui as laissé des messages. Je le sais. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour savoir quoi lui dire.**

Annie arqua un sourcil en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— **Je ne lui écrivais rien que des choses qui ne soit très ordinaire.**

— **Il n'y a rien d'ordinaire dans tout ça,** la contraria Mikasa en pinçant ses lèvres avec sévérité.

— **J'ai juste écris des choses simples : « Bonjour, j'aime ton sourire et ta façon de tomber quand nous combattons. Mangeons ensemble ce soir ». « Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu as l'air triste ce soir, mangeons ensemble ce soir ». Ou encore « j'ai juste envie de te voir ce soir, mangeons ensemble »,** récita la blonde en laissant un sourire malicieux ourlet faiblement ses lèvres fines.

Les avaient-elles appris par cœur ? Mikasa en était certaine et cela la déstabilisait de voir que cette fille n'avait pas cessé de flirter avec son frère sans la moindre gêne. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ça ?

En réalité, la soldate savait comment elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle savait surtout pourquoi et cela se résumait en un prénom :

 _Livaï._

Il était la raison de son manque d'attention car il l'avait accaparé à lui seul ses derniers mois. Annie tourna ses talons pour se poster près de la porte de la chambre et posa sa main sur la poignée de cette dernière. Elle était prête à disparaître à nouveau et la soldate brune ne pouvait le tolérer. Son frère était encore enfermé dans cette stupide chambre à souffrir comme un animal blesser de la perte de cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

— **Est-ce que tu aimes Eren ?** demanda soudainement Mikasa en observant le dos de sa rivale.

Ce dernier se raidit tandis que sa main se crispa autour du morceau de métal. Mikasa sentit une vague d'appréhension et aussi de satisfaction naître dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la réaction de la blonde.

Lentement, Annie dévissa son cou pour regarder de ses yeux océans la soldate. Son regard imperméable s'ébranla légèrement en même temps que le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle demanda :

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** répéta-t-elle avec plus de force ce qui poussa la blonde à se tourner complètement vers elle.

Son regard impassible balaya la silhouette de la sœur d'Eren alors qu'elle conservait son attitude décontractée. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait et ça, Mikasa l'avait bien compris car elle avait le même système de défense.

Elle était aussi douée qu'elle, mais pas assez pour la duper. Il était drôle pour la brune de voir à quel point Annie était si semblable à elle. Cela la dérangeait autant que cela la rassurait. Si cela n'était pas le cas, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir un espoir de rendre son frère à nouveau heureux.

— **Tu as peur que je brise votre petit couple.**

— **Nous ne sommes pas un couple.**

— **Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes,** la sermonna Annie en prenant la peine de laisser un sourire narquois barrer ses lèvres.

— **Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Eren.**

— **Cela n'a rien à voir avec un sentiment romantique**.

— **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,** répliqua Mikasa avec morosité en ignorant la remarque de la blonde.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Mikasa sentait sa patience la quitter. Elle fit un pas vers Annie et se stoppa aussi vite. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle voulait voir cette femme qui avait réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de son frère se rendre compte de tout le mal qu'elle était entrain de lui infliger.

Elle voulait lui montrer le regard abattu et vitreux qu'il avait ses derniers temps alors qu'elle s'amusait à gambader à droite et à gauche sans se soucier de ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Les poings de la brunes se serraient furieusement, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer sans aucune délicatesse dans la chaire de ses paumes de mains. Il avait une possibilité pour qu'Eren soit à nouveau heureux.

Qu'il sourit à nouveau et ait cette attitude agaçante qu'il manquait tant à la jeune femme. Elle releva sa tête en observant Annie qui restait toujours impassible face à elle.

Mikasa aurait voulu s'approcher de la blonde pour saisir ses épaules et la secouer sens ménagement dans l'espoir une réaction. Son attitude si détaché et son ton si nonchalamment la mettait hors d'elle. Ackerman passa une main sur son visage et ne sut quoi faire pour la faire réagir.

Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même en réfléchissant rapidement à la façon dont Armin aurait opéré. Il n'était pas dû genre à exploser comme elle pouvait le faire au bout d'un certain temps.

Non, il aurait posé des mots précis dans la conversation pour amener son interlocutrice à se confesser sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais elle n'était absolument pas qualifiée pour faire ce genre de chose.

Manier les mots et les tournures de phrases était comme combattre un ennemi invisible. C'était épuisant et loin d'être productif pour elle. La brune ne pouvait que parler franchement en espérant que ses mots percuterait l'esprit si cristallisé d'Annie. Qu'ils percent ce mur immense qui l'entourait et la séparait du monde extérieur. Le monde où l'attendait Eren de pied ferme.

— **Parce que lui, il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas.** **Et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir en imaginant qu'il t'a perdu sans t'avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait. Alors réponds-moi,** l'implora-t-elle presque en pointant son index vers le sol avec ferveur alors que sa voix avait prit de l'assurance. **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

— **Ackerman qui parle de sentiments,** se moqua Annie en laissant un coin de sa bouche se redresser. **Qu'est-ce que tu y connais à ça ?**

— **J'aime mon frère.**

— **Tu l'adores. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.**

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec des bottes en plombs. Qu'est-ce que cette nuance pouvait bien apporter à leur conversation ?

Elle ressentait de l'amour pour son frère et bien entendu qu'elle l'adorait. Elle l'adorait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait bien être un danger pour lui. Cela n'était un secret pour personne. La femme aux cheveux noire remarqua l'agacement d'Annie devant son expression perplexe. Elle passa une main sur son visage avant de reprendre :

— **Tu as une obsession malsaine pour lui. Ca en ait pitoyable d'ailleurs.**

— **Il est ma famille et je protège ma famille. Cela n'a rien de malsain ou de pitoyable.**

— **Tu l'adores et moi je commence à l'aimer,** constata la blonde en haussant ses épaules avec nonchalance. **Regarde-nous.** **Laquelle des deux est la plus pathétique, selon toi ?**

Annie ponctua sa phrase en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté alors qu'elle inspecta à nouveau la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

— **Si j'ai voulu disparaître c'est pour le protéger quoique tu penses. Mais je ne compte pas lui dire.**

— **Parce que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir peut-être ?** rétorqua Mikasa avec sarcasme tandis que Leonhardt hocha faiblement de la tête.

— **Vouloir protégé une personne qu'on aime est quelque chose de naturel même pour le soldat qui est le plus fort de l'Humanité. Je pense que tu me comprends, Ackerman.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda-t-elle avec franchise alors qu'Annie ourlait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois au point de dévoiler ses dents.

— **Voyons. Tu le sais... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de** _ **ce**_ **sujet. Il nous faudrait toute une nuit pour en parler.**

— **Mais de quoi-**

— **Je veux la clef d'Eren,** asséna Annie avec impatience en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte pour l'ouvrir d'un geste presque rude.

— **Celle de la cave ?**

— **Celle-là, oui.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

Annie ne répondit rien et se contenta hausser ses sourcils blonds. Elle fixa longuement son interlocutrice qui la toisait à présent avec une colère qui était palpable.

— **Pourquoi, Annie ?**

— **Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Je te l'ai déjà dis. C'est pour sa sécurité.**

— **C'est à cause de Reiner ?**

— **Je ne peux pas en parler.**

— **Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ?**

— **Si je te le dis, je serais obligée de te tuer Ackerman,** soupira Annie visible agacée par la quantité de question de la brune.

— **Je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que je sache et qu'Eren le sache aussi,** maugréa Mikasa d'un ton menaçant.

— **Alors nous nous retrouverons dans pas longtemps, Ackerman.**

La voix de la soldate blonde raisonna dans la pièce tandis qu'elle rabattit sa capuche par-dessus sa tête pour dissimuler son visage avant de disparaître.

Mikasa ne fit rien pour la retenir. A quoi cela aurait-il put servir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'Annie voulait aller dans cette cave. Là où se trouvaient toutes les notes des expériences du père d'Eren. Voulait-elle devenir un titan à son tour ?

Si c'était cela. Mikasa savait qu'elle serait obligée de tuer cette femme sans prendre en compte les sentiments de son frère et cela lui perfora la poitrine. Blesser Eren de cette façon était le meilleur moyen de se rendre détestable à ses yeux, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'Annie ne lui laissait pas. Elle avait choisi un camp et Mikasa aussi.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

Depuis son bureau, Livaï pouvait voir les cadets s'entraîner au sprint sous la direction d'un des membres de son escouade. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement sur une écharpe rouge qui flottait autour du visage de la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle se tenait près de ses camarades et frappa dans la main levé du garçon blond qu'Hanji appréciait tant.

Mikasa affichait un des rares sourire tandis qu'elle était postée près de son ami blond, Armin. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et cela eut le don d'agacer Livaï. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de lever sa tasse de thé à sa bouche pour y tremper ses lèvres.

Il supportait de moins en moins les interactions qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les autres hommes, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçon comme Armin qui n'était en rien un danger pour lui.

Il vit le sourire de la jeune femme s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle jetait un regard amusé au blond en guise de réponse. Le cœur de Livaï fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il peinait à déglutir sa gorgée de thé.

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Il pencha légèrement sa tête alors qu'il plissait des yeux. Elle n'était jamais agréable avec lui, toujours en train de le chercher et de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il n'y a qu'une nuit où elle avait été particulièrement agréable avec lui. Ou encore lors de cet entrainement où la situation l'avait dépassé. Ou encore sur ce toit et sur cet arbre... Ou bien dans cet infirmerie. Elle lui avait dit qu'il comptait. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle l'avait rassuré.

Non en réalité, elle avait été souvent agréable avec lui et il ne l'avait pas toujours remercié. Il crispa sa mâchoire tandis qu'il leva sa tasse de thé au bord de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Mikasa Ackerman du regard. Il ne comptait pas les heures qu'il avait passé près de cette fenêtre à les voir s'entraîner. Il la contemplait sans cesse avec le sentiment étrange de ressentir un manque.

Il songea au comportement de la jeune femme sur cette branche. Elle aurait pu mourir pour lui sauver la vie et cette idée cogna dans chaque recoin du crâne du Caporal.

Il la voulait.

Cela était certain.

Il la voulait pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'être rongé de l'intérieur. Mikasa Ackerman était si proche de lui et en même temps si inaccessible. Il serra sa prise sur la tasse en sentant la jalousie parcourir ses veines.

Elle avait passé une grande partie avec son idiot de frère. Hanji lui avait dit que le garçon avait été traumatisé par la perte de Leonhardt et que Mikasa s'était affairée à lui tenir compagnie pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

Encore une fois, elle avait pensé à lui. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Eren, alors que lui se tenait seul dans sa chambre à observer cette femme depuis son bureau comme un véritable voyeur. Il aurait la voulu la voir venir lui rendre visite et prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Il lâcha un « tch » de mécontentement en détournant son regard d'Ackerman. Il se trouvait ridicule.

Il avait l'impression d'être un chien qui quémandait une attention ou un regard chaleureux de cette femme.

Il se sentait si stupide et pathétique qu'il s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre pour plaquer sa tasse de thé contre la surface lisse de son bureau. Il en avait assez de se torturer l'esprit pour cette femme. Il agrippa d'une main, une poignée de cheveux de les tira doucement.

Il songea aux propos de Kirstein dans la tente. Le Caporal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir chaque minute à la réponse qu'avait bien pu lui donner la jeune femme. Hanji lui avait parlé après surprit Jean et Mikasa en train de discuter brièvement devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Le Caporal avait tenté de refréner la curiosité qui avait galopé dans sa poitrine dans l'espoir de ne pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux de la scientifique, mais il n'avait été guère brillant dans cet exercice. Bien au contraire. Elle avait gloussé et lui avait tout détaillé dans les moindres détails.

— _**Tu aurais vu la tête de Mikasa. Elle était vraiment en colère après Jean**_ _, lui avait expliqué la scientifique en secouant vivement sa main dans les airs._ _ **Je n'ai pas tout entendue, mais Kirstein n'arrêtait pas de dire à Mikasa qu'elle ferait une bêtise en choisissant d'aller dans cette voie. Tu crois qu'il sous-entendait quoi par là ?**_

Lâchant un lourd soupire, Livaï laissa ses doigts enlisés dans ses cheveux retomber lourdement le long de son corps. Il savait parfaitement que le cadet ne le portait pas dans son cœur et il soupçonnait le garçon d'avoir remarqué son intérêt pour Ackerman. Après tout, plus le temps passait, plus Livaï peinait à le dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Même Erwin l'avait remarqué et à son grand étonnement, il l'encourageait dans cette voie.

Il avait le soutient de ses amis, il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de courage et l'accord de la personne qui était la plus concernée par toute cette histoire. Ackerman.

Il boitilla jusqu'à son fauteuil en jetant un regard mauvais à la paperasse qui était encore vierge. Sa soirée avec Erwin l'avait poussé à extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait et il était vidé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui puisse lui faire un tel bien et que cela soit aussi épuisant.

Les paroles d'Erwin résonnaient dans son crâne alors qu'elle était là, devant lui. Elle était superbe. Il serra ses poings en fronçant ses sourcils de colère. Cette colère qui bouillonnant en lui d'être aussi faible face à cette femme.

— **Nom et raison du dérangement,** déclara-t-il avec lassitude alors qu'il plongea son regard sur les lignes des documents qu'il devait traité.

— **C'est Ackerman, Caporal. Erd m'a demandé de vous apportez le rapport de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.**

Livaï se figea sur son siège alors que son souffle s'était coupé. Il sentit tous les poils de son corps se redresser tandis que la voix de Mikasa semblait résonner délicieusement dans son crâne. Pourquoi devait-elle venir ici et maintenant ? Il n'était pas prêt à la voir et il était encore chamboulé par l'échange qu'il avait eu durant la nuit avec le Major. Gesticulant maladroitement sur son assise, il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage en laissant son regard balayer la pièce.

Cela ne servait à rien car il n'avait aucune raison de fuir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ni même son pouls palpiter sous sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de partir alors qu'elle venait pour une raison officiel.

 _Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle venue ?_ s'interrogea-t-il avec amertume en sentant ses lèvres se pincer.

Il se redressa sur son siège en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il l'invita donc à entrer alors qu'il s'empresserait de retourner son attention ses papiers. Il entendit Ackerman ouvrir délicatement la porte et la refermer derrière elle alors qu'elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Il se tendit en sentant l'odeur de jasmin parvenir à ses narines. Il dut faire un effort sur-humain pour ne pas fermer ses yeux et inspirer profondément. L'envie de remplir ses poumons avec l'odeur de la soldate était presque obsessionnelle. Il serra davantage ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne blanche.

Livaï n'entendit aucun bruit et il ne put retenir ses yeux d'errer jusqu'à la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Elle affichait un visage impassible, sans la moindre trace de haine ou de colère.

Elle le vit glisser son regard en direction du petit plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains où se trouvait le rapport du soldat de l'escouade de son Caporal ainsi qu'une tasse fumante de thé noir. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir pris une telle initiative alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle voulait s'excuser d'une certaine façon d'avoir été si distante.

Même si cela ne semblait pas avoir perturbé son supérieur, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mordant sa lèvre, elle baissa à son tour son regard en direction du plateau pour dire maladroitement :

— **J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir du thé. Avec votre cheville, il faut limiter vos déplacements alors-**

— **Tu n'as qu'à poser ça là,** déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue qui n'étonna pas la jeune femme.

— **Comment vous portez-vous ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en glissant un regard en direction du pied de son supérieur.

— **J'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'ai du boulot.**

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sa mauvaise humeur et décida de passer outra car elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner et remplir ses stupides papiers.

Mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue, elle sentit son cœur se comprimer quand elle le vit enseveli de paperasse. Habituellement cela la faisait rire, mais plus maintenant.

Il lui faisait de la peine et elle comprenait totalement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi avait cru devenir folle à rester allonger dans ce stupide lit durant plusieurs jours.

— **Je peux peut-être vous aidez ?** demanda-t-elle simplement alors qu'elle le vit légèrement tiquer à ces mots. **Je sais combien c'est répétitif et avec la douleur de votre cheville...**

L'aider ? Il releva sa tête pour planter ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune femme et il se sentit défaillir. Elle le regardait le plus simplement du monde et il crut en mourir de plaisir. Elle voulait l'aider. Lui.

— **Te force pas gamine, j'ai déjà fait une grosse partie du boulot.**

— **Je peux faire la suite, les entraînements sont finis et j'ai du temps libre. Comme ça vous pourriez vous reposer,** proposa-t-elle doucement ce qui fit frissonner Livaï qui s'empressa de se renfrogner pour dissimuler les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses pommettes.

— **Tch, tu me prends pour ton môme ?**

— **Je vois que l'inactivité physique vous mets de bonne humeur Caporal,** grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— **Je ne supporte plus cette putain de cheville. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus bouger mon cul.**

— **Je n'ai pas dis ça,** déclara-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. **Je voulais juste vous aidez.**

— **Je m'en sortirai très bien seul. Je suis pas ton petit copain qui chouine dans sa chambre comme un gamin capricieux,** rétorqua-t-il sans pouvoir retenir son ton désagréable qui était le seul signe de sa jaloux envers Jäger.

Ackerman tiqua légèrement à l'évocation de son demi-frère et eut l'impression qu'un sceau d'eau glacé venait de lui tomber dessus alors qu'elle pensa à sa rencontre de la vieil avec Annie.

— **Eren a perdu quelqu'un d'important.**

— **On perd tous des gens important, Ackerman.**

Mikasa sentit son cœur se comprimer alors qu'il avait employé son nom de famille. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de l'appeler par son prénom la dernière fois. Elle se sentit blessée et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le montrer.

— **Je sais bien... Mais pour Eren c'est différent.**

— **Tu dis ça parce que tu le couves comme un mome.**

— **Je dis ça parce qu'il était amoureux d'Annie,** rétorqua-t-elle vivement ce qui eut le don de surprendre le Caporal.

La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de supporter davantage le regard de son supérieur alors que son visage s'enflamma légèrement. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que si elle avait été à la place d'Eren, elle aurait été dévasté de le perdre. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, la soldate sentit son coeur brimballer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle peina à articuler :

— **Si j'avais été à la place d'Eren... Je pense que je n'aurai pas tenu le coup.**

— **Mais ce n'est pas le cas,** marmonna le Caporal en conversant son regard curieux sur la brune. **À moins que tu veuilles parler de Kirstein. Il m'a raconté le coup de la déclaration qu'il t'a fait. Alors ça y es-tu es casé Ackerman ?**

Le ton que son supérieur employait lui déplaisait fortement et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme Jean en était venu à parler de ça avec leur Caporal. Se redressant pour se donner contenance, Mikasa sentit ses sourcils se froncer davantage alors qu'elle nota une pointe de reproche dans la voix du brun.

— **Je ne suis pas avec Jean. Il est juste un ami. Mais on dirait que vous avez envie de me voir avec lui.**

— **Dis pas de conneries, gamine. Vos histoires, je m'en contre fou totalement.**

— **Alors pourquoi me dire ça ?**

— **Je t'ai dis que je m'en tapais et- putain !** s'exclama-t-il en se redressant ses pieds avant de se couper dans sa phrase quand sa cheville blessée le fit siffler de douleur.

Les prunelles de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle se de plier en deux alors qu'il avait tenté de se relever.

— **Livaï !** s'exclama-t-elle en fondant vers lui pour l'empêcher de se faire le moindre mal, mais il avait déjà réussi retenir sa chute.

Il leva une main en direction de Mikasa qui l'observait avec des yeux immenses, remplis de peur et d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il vit cela dans le regard de la soldate, il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine et il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Il resta quelques secondes dans sa position avant de se redresser convenablement pour afficher un air qu'il voulait détaché. Il remarqua à quel point la respiration de la recrue était saccadée tandis qu'elle tenait encore le plateau entre ses mains. Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé le Caporal, fut la façon dont-elle avait prononcé son prénom. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de satisfaction transpercer dans sa poitrine, mais il ne le montra pas.

— **C-C'est bon Ackerman, je vais bien.**

— **Vous êtes certain ?**

La voix de la soldate avait été légèrement chevrotante et le cœur du Caporal éclata dans sa poitrine. Elle s'inquiétait véritablement de son état. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir été aussi agressif avec elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait visiblement d'être gentille avec lui.

Il foirait tout sur toute la ligne comme toujours. Cette idée le fit se renfrogner alors qu'il la vit poser le plateau sur le bureau juste à côté de lui. D'un geste rapide, il s'empara de la tasse de thé pour se donner contenance alors qu'il se redressa correctement. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il allait bien et qu'il lui en fallait plus pour être mit hors circuit.

— **Ouais, je survivrai.**

— **D'accord,** dit-elle d'un ton qui transpirait la perplexité et la déception. **Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin, je serai avec Eren.**

Il la vit l'observer longuement en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il peinait à réfléchir correctement.

Encore une fois elle s'en allait. Il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre quand la dernière phrase de la jeune femme résonnait dans son crâne. Elle partait retrouver Jäger après qu'elle lui ait proposé son aide.

Elle voulait rester avec lui, mais il l'avait envoyé balader. C'était comme ça à chaque fois et il se sentait lâche. Il se sentit si stupide et ridicule qu'il comprima violemment sa mâchoire. Ses doigts le picotait et il en oubliait le thé qu'il avait renversé. Il ne voyait plus que Mikasa Ackerman qui était encore une fois sur le point de partir loin de lui.

Et à nouveau il était pétrifié sur place. La colère contre lui-même grandissait dans sa poitrine alors que ses jambes mouraient d'envies de se déplacer.

Les paroles d'Erwin résonnaient dans son crâne alors qu'elle était là, devant lui. Elle était superbe. Il serra ses poings en fronçant ses sourcils de colère. Cette colère qui bouillonnant en lui d'être aussi faible face à cette femme.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement ou encore rester comme un idiot à la regarder s'éloigner peu à peu de lui alors qu'elle lui avait montré qu'il comptait pour elle.

— **Putain de merde,** siffla-t-il avant de faire claquer sa tasse contre la surface sombre de son bureau avant de se tourner en direction de Mikasa.

Alertée par le bruit, la jeune femme pivota pour demander à son supérieur ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle fut stoppée par l'intensité des prunelles de l'hommes. Elles la transperçaient.

Il la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle le vit s'empresser de se diriger vers elle. Il s'efforça de ne pas clopiner alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Il l'attira contre son torse sans ménagement alors que son regard brûlant se planta dans celui de la soldate qui sentit un courant électrique la parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle sentit ses doigts de Livaï s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors que son visage ne se tenait qu'à un pouce du sien. Son sang se gela dans ses veines tandis que sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement.

— **Livaï qu'e-,** murmura-t-elle avant que ses lèvres ne se pressent contre les siennes.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés tandis que ses poings étaient fermement serrer le long de ses flancs. Elle sentit la main du brun se dresser devant sa joue pour la rapprocher de lui. Ses jambes avancèrent d'elle-même tandis que son cerveau semblait ne plus réussir à analyser la situation.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire cet idiot ?_ pensa-t-elle en sentant la chaleur des lèvres de Livaï se répandre sur tout son visage. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire une chose aussi... physique._

 _Je devrai le gifler._

Mikasa leva lentement sa main, sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Son geste était presque tremblant mais, sa main se serra en poing alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

 _Je dois le gifler._

Pourtant, sa main resta en suspend à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres commencer à se mouvoir de la même façon. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement tandis qu'elle sentit l'homme sourire contre ses lèvres.

Le combat qui se menait entre eux était féroce, sauvage. Chacun voulait prendre le contrôle sur l'autre tandis que leurs gestes étaient maladroits. Livaï épingla les poignets de la jeune femme contre la porte de son bureau tandis qu'il demandait l'accès à sa langue. Il en mourait d'envie depuis si longtemps qu'il crut ne jamais être satisfait. Il verrouilla rapidement la porte de la pièce dans l'espoir de n'être dérangé par aucune âme qui vive.

Gémissante, Mikasa résista encore quelques instants avant de concédée à accepter. Elle sentit le monde autour d'elle s'arrêter alors que son corps tout entier frémissait de plaisir et d'envie. Elle remua ses hanches qui se firent immédiatement plaquées contre celle de son amant qui raffermit sa prise sur elle.

Il était incroyable. Ce baiser était incroyable. Elle était dévastée tandis que son cœur ne cessait de battre furieusement au point que le bruit de ses battements cognaient dans son crâne. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire, ni comment. La seule chose dont elle était capable était d'embrasser cet homme qui la tenait jalousement contre lui et qui la dévorait de baisers avec une force incroyable.

Lorsqu'il écarta ses lèvres des siennes, elle ne pu s'empêcher de papillonner fiévreusement des cils pour reprendre contenance. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose alors qu'une des mains de Livaï glissa dans ses cheveux pour l'intimer à lui laisser accès à sa gorge. Il voulait la recouvrir de baisers. Il voulait goûter sa peau jusqu'à en être rassasié.

L'unique souci qui se posait au Caporal était qu'il était sûr et certain qu'il en n'aurait jamais assez de toucher cette femme.

Ses reins étaient brûlants tandis que Mikasa balança sa tête en arrière pour laisser un libre accès à l'homme alors que ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser laissaient échappés un gémissements suppliant.

Les joues recouvertes d'une flaque carmin, la soldate pouvait sentir les lèvres de Livaï tracer un sillon brûlant le long de sa gorge. Cela lui rappelait celui qu'il avait dessiné de la pulpe de son doigts lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé ivre dans sa chambre.

La ribambelle de frissons que ce geste lui apporta la fit se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle voulait qu'il continue ainsi jusqu'à en avoir assez car, elle était au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'était que des baisers, de simple baisers, mais pour Mikasa c'était incroyablement érotique. Elle se consumait à chaque pression de ses lèvres contre sa peau et à chaque suçon qu'il lui administrait.

Elle sentit son souffle se couper quand Livaï s'empara de sa peau de sa gorge entre ses lèvres pour l'aspirer doucement. Elle serra vivement ses cuisses alors qu'une pulsation de plaisir résonna dans ses entrailles. Elle se sentait soudain si fébrile qu'elle s'accrocha fermement aux épaules du brun. Elle n'avait jamais songer que ce genre de choses puissent déclencher de telles réactions. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle dérivait loin de toute choses concrète sous les assauts de l'homme qui se tenait pressé contre elle.

De la pointe de sa langue, il marqua les fines veines qui apparaissaient à ses yeux. Mordillant, croquant sa peau d'albâtre, Livaï fit glisser ses longues mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant de les empoigner. Il malaxa sa peau alors que les gémissements de Mikasa parvenaient à ses oreilles. Ces sons firent chavirer le cœur du Caporal. Lui qui n'aurait jamais cru les entendre, se sentit défaillir de bonheur. Il ne voulait qu'elle et l'avoir pour lui seul. L'entendre gémir dans son étreinte le rendit fou.

Lentement, à l'aide d'une de ses mains il progressa dans l'intimité de la jeune femme tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait qu'il était audacieux de s'aventurer aussi directement vers cette zone, mais il avait l'impression de devenir fou et de ne plus rien contrôler.

À présent qu'il avait eu le courage de faire une telle déclaration à Mikasa, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il voulait la faire sienne le plus rapidement possible et réitérer l'acte à de multiples reprises.

Il s'était préparé à ce qu'elle le repousse et s'enfui de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, mais ce qu'elle fit le surprit et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Elle prit rapidement le visage de son Caporal entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers le sien tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre sa bouche. Elle glissa rapidement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Livaï alors que la main main libre de ce dernier s'enroula autour de sa taille.

De l'autre il effleura la zone sensible de la jeune femme avant de la sentir se tendre entre ses bras. Il écarta ses lèvres de celle de son amante pour planter son regard dans celui d'Ackerman. Il voulait la voir basculer dans la luxure et dans l'envie qui allait la saisir et ne plus la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement repue.

Les prunelles de la jeune femme étaient si brillantes de désir et de plaisir que le brun n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Mikasa dans un tel état par sa faute.

Cette idée lui donna du courage alors qu'il ôta sa main en arrachant un gémissement de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ceci s'arrête de cette façon et elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur alors qu'il lui offrit une sourire narquois. Il s'empara d'une de ses mains et l'entraîna doucement vers le lit.

Elle s'y installa rapidement et elle l'observa sous ses épais cils bruns. Sa gorge était nouée tandis qu'elle tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour ne pas paraître maladroite. Mikasa remarqua que son compagnon était dans le même état qu'elle alors qu'il peinait à conserver une respiration régulière, mais ce fut peine perdu. Le soldat ne pouvait pas cacher son appréhension, ni même la bosse qui s'était formé au niveau de son entrejambe. Mikasa le remarqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage se mit à rosir vivement.

— **Je ne veux pas faire ça vite,** asséna Livaï péniblement en reculant alors que la jeune femme se redressait pour lui faire face.

Mikasa vit son amant se mettre à genoux devant elle tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir son visage être recouvert d'un rouge profond.

Il était à genoux, vulnérable. Cette image la frappa de plein fouet et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer tout autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle pu lire une multitude de sentiments dans le regard du brun.

Ses yeux qui habituellement étaient si froid, luisait à présent d'une chaleur ardente. Elle sentit son cœur se nouée alors qu'elle vit de la dévotion dans les deux prunelles d'acier de son amant. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon et elle avait l'impression de fondre sur place.

— **Livaï,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion alors que sa mâchoire se décrocha d'elle-même.

— **Je veux que nous y allions à notre rythme... Je n'ai jamais... Fais ce genre de trucs...**

Elle l'observa se saisir de son pied droit envelopper dans la botte. D'un geste lent et délicat, il tira délicatement la chaussure de la jeune femme en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Mikasa était paralysée, observant son Caporal ôter la masse de cuire avec douceur. Il fit glisser la chaussure jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit extirpée avant de basculer légèrement en avant pour embrasser sa cheville avec dévotion.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en le voyant faire. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux pour la lorgner à travers ses cils sombres, elle crut fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Il quitta son pied pour réitérer la même chose sur l'autre.

— **Je veux que nous fassions ça correctement, Mikasa** , déclara-t-il doucement tandis que ses sourcils étaient froncés. **J'ai trop attendu pour tout gâcher maintenant.**

Sa voix était si grave et presque douloureuse aux oreilles de Mikasa. Elle resta statufiée tandis que les mains de l'homme remontaient lentement le long de son corps. Elle voulu lui dire qu'elle voulait aussi savourer ce moment, mais l'émotion empêchait les mots de sortir. Il était si doux qu'elle ne put détacher son regard du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déverrouilla l'attache qui maintenait ses sangles au niveau de sa poitrine, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration. Ses seins qui avaient été comprimés durant tout se temps furent libérés et totalement offerts à la vu de Livaï.

Elle était si obnubilée par le regard gris de son amant, qu'elle semblait avoir perdu tous ses réflexes. Cette pensée la terrorisait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Comme faisait-il pour la faire se sentir ainsi ? Quel pouvoir avait-il pour la rendre aussi vulnérable ?

Il lui suffisait d'accrocher son regard ou bien d'entendre le son de sa voix pour trembler de plaisir. Perdue dans ses pensées, Mikasa ne remarqua pas qu'il lui avait ôté une partie de ses sangles alors qu'il embrassait tendrement sa gorge malgré l'écharpe qui lui barrait la route. Il se trouvait entre ses jambes et ses doigts s'afféraient à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Elle se dressa au dessus de lui tandis que ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le rouge s'étaler sur son visage alors qu'elle redressait lentement sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsqu'il écarta les pans de sa chemise, elle sentit un petit courant frais effleurer sa poitrine alors que le visage de l'homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir l'appréhension et l'impatience qui naissait dans sa poitrine. Mikasa ne supportait pas l'attente qui la torturait.

Il enfonça lentement ses doigts dans la chaire de la jeune femme tandis que la poitrine de cette dernière s'offrait aux yeux du Caporal. Humectant ses lèvres, l'homme se pencha sur ses deux bourgeons pour les enfermer entre ses lèvres. Quand elle sentit la langue du brun rouler autour de la poitrine de son sein, elle lâcha un gémissement en prononçant le prénom du Caporal. Elle agrippa son visage pour l'encourager à poursuivre alors qu'il s'activa à goûter son mamelon droit avant de se charger du gauche. Ils étaient fièrement dressés devant son visage alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses pointes se durcirent à chaque coup de langue qu'il administrait.

Cela était à la fois un véritable plaisir et une vraie torture pour Livaï. Il voulait prendre son temps et apprécier la moindre parcelle du corps de la jeune femme, mais le plaisir de se trouver en elle le dévorait littéralement. Il pouvait sentir la bosser son pantalon grandir un peu plus au point de devenir douloureux.

Doucement, Mikasa s'écarta de son amant sans le prévenir et s'allongea sans détourner son regard pâle de celui de l'homme. Etendue, les bras écartés, elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne son invitation. Sans rien dire, Livaï déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et l'ôta d'un geste sec avant de ramper sur le lit pour se tenir au dessus de la brune.

La soldate laissa ses mains errer sur torse de son compagnon avant de glisser lentement en direction de son bas ventre. Elle le fixa longuement droit dans les yeux, cherchant un quelconque indice sur l'état de l'homme. Elle voulait voir s'il était réticent ou si c'était tout le contraire. Bien heureusement pour elle, ce fut la deuxième option. Quand elle ôta le bouton du pantalon de son supérieur, elle l'entendit ronronner de plaisir alors qu'un de ses ongles effleura à travers le tissus la longueur de son membre.

Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter alors que l'appréhension la gagnait. Elle qui était venue lui apporter un peu de thé et un rapport elle se retrouvait allonger dans le lit de son Caporal, à moitié nue, à deux doigts de faire l'amour avec ce dernier.

Cette pensée la fit frissonner plaisir alors qu'elle abaissa la braguette de ce dernier sans détacher ses yeux des deux biles d'acier de Livaï. Il était captivant.

Elle stoppa ses gestes alors qu'il se mit à remuer légèrement son corps pour se débarasser de son pantalon ainsi que de son sous-vêtement. Le visage en feu, Mikasa osa laisser son regard glisser en direction du membre ériger du brun qui lui paraissait être bien trop grand pour elle. Elle voulu rire à cette pensée, mais elle était paralysée par la virilité qui se dégageait à cet instant de Livaï. Elle se sentit si stupide de l'avoir traité de nabot et de s'être moquée de lui à diverses reprises.

— **Nerveuse ?**

Il lui avait demandé ça avec douceur alors qu'il avait commencer à s'occupé à son tour de la débarrasser de son pantalon blanc. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, juste de l'inquiétude. Avait-il peu qu'elle regrette ? Elle espérait que non, car elle avait l'impression de mourir sur place.

N'arrivant pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle secoua sa tête et plaça rapidement une main derrière la tête de l'homme pour le rapprocher de son visage et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle l'entendit siffler de placer alors qu'il répondit à son baiser avec toute la passion dont-il pouvait faire peur. Il avait l'impression d'être désespéré à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contactes avec celle de la jeune femme. Il s'afféra péniblement à lui ôté sa culotte qu'il ne chercha pas davantage à voir, avant de la faire basculer en arrière sans rompre leur baiser.

Quand son corps brûlant se pressa contre celui de la jeune femme, il crut défaillir de bonheur. Il pouvait sentir chacune des courbes de son corps s'ancrées parfaitement avec le sien. Ses seins rebondis s'écrasaient contre son torse solide alors que ses hanches s'emboîtaient avec les siennes.

 _Elle est parfaite._

Il arrêta leur échange et se redressa difficilement au dessus d'elle alors que leurs respirations étaient eratiques.

— **Tout va bien, Mikasa ?**

— **Tout va bien.**

— **Si tu veux qu'on arrête, il faut me le dire maintenant. Parce que je serai incapable de m'arrêter.**

Elle lui adressa un sourire mi tendre, mi amusée alors qu'elle posa une de ses mains contre sa joue pour la caresser de la pulpe de son pouce. Son regard brillant la rendait lumineuse et fit rater un battement dans la poitrine de Livaï alors qu'elle articula avec émotion :

— **Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, même s'il y a une attaque.**

Cela fit légèrement rire Livaï qui déposa son front contre celui d'Ackerman alors qu'il fermait ses yeux. Il avait besoin de s'arrêter une seconde et de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Il allait lui faire l'amour et être le plus tendre possible avec elle parce que ce qu'il allait faire à cet instant n'était pas que du sexe. Cela voulait dire beaucoup plus pour lui.

— **Je vais essayer d'être doux,** déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assuré alors qu'il tremblait d'appréhension.

Son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop rapide et le corps nu de la jeune femme pressé contre le sien n'aidait en rien le Caporal. Il voulait que tout se passe bien et lui montrer combien elle était importante à ses yeux.

Il voulait la rendre heureuse et la mettre en sécurité. Il voulait qu'elle ressente toutes ces choses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à dire à haute voix.

La main droite de Mikasa se posa à l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme alors qu'elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la naissance de ses cheveux.

Elle avait ancré son regard incroyablement brillant dans celui de son amant alors qu'elle brûlait d'impatience. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle oubliait tout. Absolument tout.

— **Tout ira bien,** lui assura-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle relevait ses hanches pour accompagner ses propos.

Elle mordit furieusement sa lèvre quand elle le vit écarquillé des yeux alors que son entrée effleura le bout de son sexe. Le contact entre eux était si chaud qu'elle pouvait le sentir palpité contre son intimité.

Un gémissement retranscrivant son impatience s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle émit une petite impulsion derrière le crâne de son amant pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'était comme une urgence qui la rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle n'aspirait à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Elle mouvait ses lèvres contre celle de Livaï tandis qu'elle sentit les doigts de ce dernier s'agripper à ses cheveux. Il les fit remontés jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et les laissa se refermer sur une touffe ébène qu'il saisit fermement. Il était lui aussi à bout.

Malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, il ne pouvait plus attendre. De sa main libre, il attrapa un des flancs de la jeune femme et poussa lentement se hanches. La lenteur du mouvement était une véritable torture pour le Caporal.

Dès qu'il avait commencé à entrer en elle, il avait sentit une chaleur hors du commun l'envelopper. Il ôta sa lèvres de cette de son amante alors qu'il crispa violemment sa mâchoire. Il l'entendit émettre un petit cri tandis qu'elle enveloppa les hanches de l'homme à l'aide de ses jambes et agrippa un de ses avant-bras pour y planter ses ongle.

Elle s'arqua davantage alors qu'une douleur dans son bas ventre la saisi. Elle ferma d'instinct ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler la sensation désagréable qui fleurissait en elle. Ce n'était pas insoutenable, mais cela la dérangeait.

Elle inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises alors que Livaï déposait une myriade de baisers sur sa gorge tendue avant qu'il ne peine à respirer convenablement. Il avait à peine passer les portes de son intimité qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue.

— **Je... Mikasa... Tout...**

— **Je vais bien,** peina-t-elle à dire alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du brun. **Il me faut juste une minute...**

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pouvait lui accorder cette minute qu'il désirait si ardemment utiliser pour remuer lentement du bassin. Mais le visage crispé de la jeune femme l'encouragea à être patient alors qu'il écarta les petits cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Son geste était tendre et il se voulait rassurant. Il n'était pas un expert en ce genre de chose et bien que le désir le consumait tout entier, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste.

— **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal,** déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée alors qu'il tremblait d'appréhension.

Il la sentit se détendre lentement alors qu'elle conservait ses yeux fermés pour calmer les petites pulsations de douleur qui enflammait son bas ventre. Elle s'habituait à sa présence et chaque minute fut de plus en plus plaisante.

Dans un murmure, elle lui demanda de bouger à nouveau. Il enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme et s'exécuta lentement alors qu'il ne supportait pas de voir cette expression de douleur s'incruster sur son visage.

La gorge nouée, il songea à s'arrêter mais quand elle ancra son regard dans le sien, il sut que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Elle l'encourageait doucement, par des paroles tendres et rassurantes qui aidaient Livaï à se mouvoir. Cette fois-ci, le mouvement ne fut plus aussi désagréable que la première fois. Bien au contraire.

Il était sensuel et lui procurait un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Basculant la tête en arrière sur le matelas, Mikasa pouvait à peine contrôler les petits sifflements de bonheur qu'elle émettait alors que son amant déposait une myriade de baisers sur sa gorge, passant par sa poitrine qui bougeait au rythme de leurs hanches. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse ressentir de tels choses par de simples gestes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que de petites vagues de plaisir la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. C'était si électrisant pour la soldate qui s'agrippa davantage au dos de son compagnon qui lâchait des râles incroyablement rauque. Elle n'aurait jamais penser voir Livaï dans un tel état. Il n'était plus l'homme autoritaire et froid qu'elle avait connu sur le camp d'entraînement, ni même le nabot arrogant qui lorgnait les gens avec désintérêt.

Il était loin de ce personnage qu'il tentait chaque jour de faire jouer aux yeux des autres. Mikasa aurait menti si elle avait dis qu'elle détestait le voir ainsi entre ses bras. Bien au contraire. Elle aimait ses petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Cette façon dont il disait son prénom en lui jurant qu'elle était fantastique dans sa manière de l'accueillir ou dans ses baisers.

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre quand elle le vit froncer ses sourcils alors qu'elle venait de le faire basculer pour qu'elle puisse se trouver au dessus de lui. Elle était heureuse de toujours l'avoir en elle tandis que son corps s'écrasait sur celui du Caporal. Il l'observa avec interrogation alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres de son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

Ackerman sentit l'homme tressaillir sous ses caresses alors que les mains de ce dernier empoignaient davantage ses hanches. Il murmura son prénom un bon nombre de fois sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Ses chuchotements plaintifs firent réagir la brune qui se mit à bouger à nouveau sur son amant, sentant son membre frémir de plaisir en elle.

Elle n'avait jamais penser qu'une telle sensation puisse exister. C'était si intense pour la jeune femme qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer pour davantage le sentir contre elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse sculpté du brun qui observait sa compagne avec dévotion. Il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu alors que le regard brûlant de Mikasa s'ancrait dans le sien.

C'était comme si un lien indestructible venait d'être scellé entre eux. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le regard meurtrie qu'elle lui avait lancé pour avoir touché à son demi-frère. Cela lui paraissait à présent si loin qu'il se demandait si cela s'était vraiment passé. Le regard de la soldate à cet instant n'inspirait que du désir et de l'attirance.

Elle se consumait de plaisir à l'instar du Caporal. Il laissa un sifflement s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'une nouvelle vague de bonheur le dévastait. Il savait que tout ceci ne durait pas encore longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose et il peinait à garder le contrôle de la situation.

À chaque fois qu'il tentait de maîtriser le plaisir qui le submergeait, il se retrouvait désarmé face à la quantité incroyable de sensation qui le dévorait. De plus, la vision glorieuse d'Ackerman sur lui et de ses gémissements ne l'aidait en rien à rester calme.

Ondulant des hanches, elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre tandis que sa tête de balançait en arrière. Les mouvements lents de ses hanches contre celle de son amant la firent gémir de plaisir. Elle pouvait sentir le désir la consumer de l'intérieur alors qu'une des mains de Livaï sillonnait sa poitrine. Il était si doux et si tendre qu'elle se sentait mourir à petit feu.

Ses doigts étaient aériens alors qu'ils titillaient avec grâce les petits bourgeons roses qui pointaient dans la direction de l'homme. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres de Livaï en prendre possession pour les suçoter avec gourmandise.

Il prit un de ses seins en coupe pour facilité sa prise. Il s'acharna sur ces monts crémeux avec ferveur tandis que Mikasa faisait rouler ses hanches à un rythme plus rapide alors que ses mains se crochetèrent aux trapèzes de l'homme.

Ses épaules étaient solides et plus large que dans ses souvenir. Elle peinait à ne pas s'y accrocher quand il lui assénait de temps à autres des petits coups de reins.

Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses nouveaux gémissements qui éclataient dans la pièce alors qu'il asséna de petits coups de langues avant de s'écarter de la poitrine de sa compagne pour observer le plaisir qui déformait les traits de son visage.

Elle était splendide et il ne pouvait pas retenir le bonheur qui éclatait dans son crâne alors que son désir ne faisait qu'accroître à chaque mouvement qu'il exécutait. Il était au bord du gouffre et le point de rupture n'était pas très loin pour le brun. Il savait qu'il avait bientôt atteindre le point culminant, mais il refusait de se laisser basculer sans entraîner Mikasa avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi cela pouvait l'affolé comme le disait si bien Auruo. Livaï savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir cette femme tout autour de lui, dresser de cette façon juste au dessus de lui ou alors étendue sous son corps. Elle était parfaite.

Sa peau était brûlante et elle devenait pantelante à chacun de ses gestes. Elle se tordit en jetant sa tête en arrière afin de lui offrir un accès à sa gorge, mais il n'y alla pas.

Il se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction avant de lui donner un coup de rein sec et habile. Surprise, la jeune femme laissa sa tête basculer en arrière alors qu'un couinement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle redressa son crâne à nouveau et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme.

La soldate put y lire de l'amusement ainsi que du plaisir mais surtout quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible : de la dévotion. Cela la fit tiquer alors que son cœur débordait d'amour et de satisfaction.

Elle aimait cette lueur dans son regard alors qu'il la lorgnait sans aucune vergogne. Elle avait voulu ça depuis tellement de temps qu'elle se surprit elle-même de ne le réaliser que maintenant.

Les mains de son amant enveloppaient ses hanches avec fermeté, s'assurant qu'elle puisse rester coller à lui à chaque mouvement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son regard alors qu'ils entamèrent une danse sensuelle, dont le rythme variait selon leurs humeurs. La plupart du temps, il était lent et donnait à la jeune femme l'impression de se consumer entre les mains de son compagnon alors qu'elle gémissait encore et toujours.

Elle sentait ses muscles se tendre de plus en plus alors que les parois de son intimité se resserrait autour de Livaï. Elle murmura son prénom, l'implorant de ne plus retenir le plaisir qui lui rongeait les entrailles alors qu'elle s'accrochait davantage à lui. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme pour contenir le volume de ses plaintes.

Livaï laissa des grognements délicieux à ses oreilles s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans sa peau pour la sentir davantage. Il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis que Mikasa commençait à chercher à prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la laissa faire. Elle se pencha au dessus du torse de son amant de y déposa un sillon de baiser alors que ses hanches continuaient de s'activer en un mouvement fluide.

Quand elle approcha son visage de celui de son amant, elle pouvait aisément voir combien que ce dernier était déformé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Elle se redressa doucement pour le surplomber à nouveau.

— **Tu vas me tuer,** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'une de ses mains glissaient jusqu'à sa gorge.

— **Depuis le temps que j'en rêve,** répliqua-t-elle difficilement sur le même ton alors que son amant laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres.

Il releva son épaule pour que ses doigts se calent derrière la jeune femme afin de l'attirer vers lui. Comprenant son geste, elle esquissa un sourire avant de suivre sa demande en se penchant vers ses lèvres. Elle les brossa à l'aide des siennes avant de planter un baiser d'adoration. Elle le voulait tout entier.

Elle désirait qu'il ne cesse jamais ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Elle voulait rester enfermée dans cette pièce avec lui pour oublier tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Mikasa ne voulait pas arrêter de ressentir ce bonheur qui explosait dans sa poitrine comme un feu d'artifice. Elle ne désirait continuer de voir Livaï la regarder de cette façon.

Mikasa réalisa à cet instant qu'Annie avait raison. Elle n'aimait pas Eren. Elle l'adorait comme on idolâtrait un être cher et important. Eren représentait son salut et sa chance de faire de bonnes choses dans sa vie. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Celui qu'elle aimait au point de devenir faible et vulnérable se trouvait contre elle, fermement presser contre son corps lasse et au bord de l'explosion.

Oui. C'était Livaï qui avait ce privilège.

 **O_o_o_o_O**

 _ **J'ai envie de dire... ENFIN ! Il était temps. Enfin j'espère que votre patience (que j'ai mis à rude épreuve je le conçois totalement) à été bien utilisée. Dans tous les cas, ils ont été droit au but, même si ils ont été lent à se lancer. J'attends vos retours avec impatience et je vous dis au**_ _ **week-end prochain**_ _ **cette fois-ci. En attendant, je retourne me moucher comme une tarée parce que j'ai encore eu la chance de choper un rhume... Joie !**_


End file.
